Camino ninja del sentimiento
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Después de dos años de viaje, Sasuke regresa para cumplir con la última disposición del Concejo de Ancianos: casarse por conveniencia. Cuando le dijeron que Hinata era la designada le dio igual, y la idea de tener una familia no parecía del todo mal, pero descubrir que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo vuelve su idea un verdadero infierno... ¿o tal vez no?
1. Introducción

**_IMPORTANTE_**

 _«En este universo alterno ninja, Neji no falleció, debido a que nunca tuvo que proteger a Hinata, ya que Naruto se compuso más rápido; así que la cercanía entre Naruto y ella jamás pasó. Se sitúa un par de años después de la Cuarta Guerra, más preciso en la época de The Last, sólo que en lugar de que Toneri apareciera, lo reemplacé por Sasuke. Quien sí protegió a Sakura en la Guerra, pero no le dio el "toque en la frente" al marcharse por su viaje de redención.»_

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 _INTRODUCCIÓN_

* * *

.

Un bello kimono blanco de exquisita tela, junto al suave maquillaje y el cabello recogido en un peinado elevado, adornado con un tocado de bronce y flores elaboradas a mano, estiliza su delgado cuello, haciendo de Hinata la novia más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra.

Los votos ya habían sido expresados con notoria indiferencia y sólo faltaba beber el té para completar la unión matrimonial tradicional que se lleva a cabo en el dojo de la Rama Principal del Clan Hyuga. El rostro del Líder, así como el de su querida hermana menor, reflejan una profunda amargura por el acto que deben presenciar.

Las suaves y finas manos sujetan la delicada taza de porcelana blanca, aderezada con pétalos de cerezos, mientras eleva la vista con lentitud; sólo para toparse con los ojos de quien —ahora en adelante— debía llamar esposo.

Llevan un sorbo del té a sus respectivos labios y depositan con cuidado la vajilla en un costado para proseguir con la reverencia entre ellos y con los presentes. — Ante los Dioses y la Rama Principal, y Secundaria, del Clan Hyuga, son marido y mujer.

¡Cuanto ansiaba escuchar esas palabras desde que admitió, a sí misma, los sentimientos que profesaba hacia Naruto en secreto, pero…! El día más esperado y soñado, de lo que lleva en vida, no la hace feliz… y era claro para el hombre a su lado, tampoco lo era.

Ambos jóvenes notan una persona, al final del salón, abandonar a toda prisa su sitio. Detrás corre, dubitativo de abandonar la ceremonia, su tan querido y amado... Naruto.

No pudo evitar bajar la mirada con sus anhelos destrozados. El chico a su lado nota la clara sensación de dolor que causa ver al hombre amado, ir tras otra chica. Saber que está obligado a pasar el resto de su vida con una mujer así, sólo le reafirmó que esa decisión fue, de lejos, la peor que ha tomado en toda su vida —y eso que convertirse en un ninja renegado había sido infame—, pero la boda con Hinata Hyuga llegó a niveles insospechadamente altos de completa estupidez.

.

Por primera vez, en todo lo que lleva de ser padre, jamás se sintió más impotente y humillado, como cabeza del más prestigioso y antiguo clan de Konoha, al casar su hija mayor bajo órdenes del Concejo de Ancianos; los cuales no dudaron —ni por un segundo— en ponerlo contra la espada y la pared. Hiashi nunca creyó posible que, a pesar de haberla desheredado como próxima Líder en algún momento del pasado, su hija demostrara un rostro tan afligido como el que ahora tiene.

— Nee-san…

.

Naruto la ve arrimada a un gran árbol, llorando e intentando calmarse; limita a permanecer estático un par de metros detrás. Una punzante mezcla se emociones inunda su pecho al saber que: el dolor de Sakura, la carga de Hinata y la frustración de su mejor amigo no pudo evitarlas… ¡¿Por qué era aún un muchacho inmaduro?!

.

La noticia sobre la boda llegó la noche anterior de una manera tan brusca y directa que limitó a negarlo. Sin embargo, cuando esa mañana arribó al departamento de Naruto para saludar a su hermoso chico de cabellos negros, un insólito estado de shock la invadió. No salió de él hasta que ese arrugado anciano de ojos blancos pronunció las palabras que le arrebataron a su amado Sasuke-kun para siempre. ¿Acaso el dolor que oprimía su pecho, ahora, hubiera sido menor si terminaba en una prisión?

No lo sabía… La imagen de ellos en el altar, le impide pensar en otra cosa que no sea Sasuke siendo el esposo de una de sus más queridas amigas… por el resto de sus vidas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Chicas... chicos... ;3_

 _Hace tiempo tengo la idea de iniciar un proyecto mío. No adaptaciones, no guías, nada de ayuda... ¡Nada! Solo mi cerebro loco y los personajes de Masashi-san._

 _Ya sé que tengo mucho que actualizar en los otro long-fics, pero esta idea me llegó —no hace mucho— y realmente quisiera que la tomaran en cuenta. Pero tal y como leyeron en el resumen: es un PROYECTO._ _Es decir, me impacienta desarrollar la historia, pero también sé que tengo varios capítulos por crear en las otras —además de un posible libro de autoría total y la búsqueda de empleo._

 _Por ello dejo esto en sus manos._

 _Si la mini introducción les atrae y percibo su interés en los comentarios o "likes", continuaré sin importar que deba sobre-explotar mi mente con las demás tareas, pero si no les llama la atención... no importa. La hisotira se quedará en un: Pendiente, y seguiré adelante con mis actividades cotidianas._

 _Si de veras quieren seguir leyendo, ¡dejen un review! Explicando su intriga o manifestando su ansia por conocer más sobre lo que, en gran medida, es un final un poco más shoujo que shonnen, sin dejar de lado lo sustancial de sus personajes._

 _Gracias por tomarse la paciencia de leer y como digo en todo: **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_


	2. Nuestro primer acuerdo mutuo

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #0 •**

* * *

.

La recepción pasó más lento de lo que ambos hubieran pensado. En ningún momento pudieron alejarse el uno del otro debido a la mirada gélida del Líder Huyga, quien debía soportar la desmesurada carga de su hija al obligarla a casarse con ese muchacho sin poder confesar las trampas que utilizaron los ancianos en su contra para que se llevara a cabo.

— Esto es tan molesto. —Limitó a expresar con leve enfado mientras tiraba del cuello del kimono ceremonial masculino oscuro que lo hacía lucir muy varonil y atractivo. Ella posó su ojos en él por menos de un segundo antes de seguir con un rostro decaído por recordar a Naruto; nunca regresó, siquiera, para felicitarla.

— Hinata-sama. —La voz de su dulce cuidador provino desde un costado. — La habitación ya está preparada para que ambos descansen. —ella respondió con una mohína sonrisa al saber que su niñero se había percatado del estado en la presente ceremonia.

— Gracias, Ko-san, pero no me encuentro fatigada. —expresó sin ese característico tono tímido–alegre; de todas formas su tono sonó amable y respetuoso. Su condición completa estaba carente de toda chispa de esperanza; acto que deprimía a su niñero.

— Pues yo sí. —manifestó Sasuke colocando una mano en el suelo para incorporarse y ausentarse de aquella hipócrita fiesta. — Todo esto me tiene harto.

Antes de poder dar un paso lejos de ella, el Líder del Clan, Hiashi, se colocó delante de ambos para dirigir unas palabras a los invitados.

— La pareja agradece su presencia al matrimonio. Ahora se retiran a sus aposentos. —Hiashi realizó una reverencia que los asistentes imitaron. La mirada severa de su padre sobre ella era la indicación precisa para acompañar a su esposo y evitar habladurías en ambas Ramas; con ello desapareció entre los demás.

Volteó, pero Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado; o en la sala.

Antes de poder notarlo ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de su alcoba; ubicada en el ala más alejada de la residencia. Tocó un par de veces y no recibió respuesta. Volvió a tocar y seguía todo en silencio. Así decidió abrir la puerta con sigilo creyendo que él se encontraba en el cuarto de aseo, pero contempló confundida el actuar del muchacho; colocaba sobre unas almohadas un par de sábanas en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

— Creí que… no había nadie. —comentó a tono bajo mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

— Es nuestra habitación. —respondió algo sarcástico. — Dudo que alguien más llegue esta noche.

Sasuke terminó de arreglar su cama improvisada, tomó unas toallas del estante y la vio de pie, observándolo desconcertada por la acción realizada con las cobijas y, quizá, por el comentario. Suspiró fastidiado y rodó los ojos sabiendo que debía aclarar ciertos puntos si ahora vivirían juntos.

— Mira, Hyuga. Esto del matrimonio me sorprendió tanto, como el hecho de saber que la designada eras tú. Si hubiera analizado un poco más la opción de prisión perpetua, créeme, hubiera preferido pudrirme en el calabozo a casarme contigo.

Su respiración se detuvo en breve al saber que, la posibilidad de terminar el resto de su vida en la mazmorra más cruenta, era mejor que verla como una compañera digna. La expresión que mostraba la unión forzada en lugar de herirla, la frustraba, pues ese comentario sólo le mantendría presente siempre que la persona a su lado, por el resto de la vida, no sería Naruto; su primer amor.

Él prosiguió.

— Todo esto es culpa de quienes realmente dirigen la aldea. ¡Estúpidos viejos! Creen que no capté la idea de tener un hijo con una Hyuga. —Hinata no pudo evitar demostrar asombro. — Sí, lo que oíste. —repitió con indiferencia. — Ellos sólo buscan un descendiente de los dos clanes más poderoso de Konoha.

— Pero… ¿Por qué?

— Poder, Hyuga. —interrumpió cansado de ver lo lenta que era. — Es lo que busca toda aldea.

Dicho eso último, caminó al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Todo fue tan rápido… Tan inesperado... Tan devastador…

Tomó asiento al borde de la cama con delicadeza, y algo de torpeza, debido a los ropajes nupciales. No se había fijado que estaba en su noche de bodas por tener la cabeza tejiendo las marañas dichas por el Uchiha, las cuales poco lograba comprender por estar en un cuadro decepcionante y triste de sueños rotos.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos de la pasada semana. Aquella noche, cuando con tanta emoción quería entregarle la bufanda tejida por sí misma a Naruto. Pero este, junto a su equipo, había ido a recibir a Sasuke luego de dos largos años de viaje. Observar el rostro alegre de su amado sólo la llenó de gozo y, sin querer interrumpir esa felicidad, regresó a la mansión; reunir todo ese valor le tomaría unos días.

Fue justo dos días después que, sin previo aviso, su padre convocó a todo el Clan —rama Principal y Secundaria— para anunciar que en cinco días, a partir de ese momento, ella se casaría con el mejor amigo, y rival de infancia, de su adorado chico con ojos azules. Quedó en shock.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo, pero al final había logrado que su padre la reconociera una vez más no sólo como heredera, sino como hija. Ella sabía que siendo la futura cabeza del Clan aparecerían decisiones difíciles de tomar como… Jamás se imaginó que su re-aceptación en la familia, costaría el amor de su vida.

Llevaba poco más de veinte minutos sentada, meditando. Hinata pensó que en realidad a Sasuke nunca lo perdonaron luego de la Cuarta Guerra, no sin una gran consecuencia de por medio. Quizá, él tenía la obligación de volver en ese lapso de tiempo para una nueva orden.

— _Tal vez... Por eso Naruto-kun, y su equipo, lo esperaba en la entrada esa noche..._ —murmuró. — _Dijo que preferiría haberse quedado en prisión. Puede que…_ —abrió los ojos al comprender lo que le deparó el destino luego de tantos crímenes.

No podía terminar todo con un simple perdón... ¿verdad?

El sonido de la puerta la obligó a levantar los ojos del suelo; Sasuke estaba con el cabello húmedo usando una bata de baño. — Oye, dile a uno de tus esclavos que me pase una muda de ropa para dormir. —sin pronunciar palabra alguna Hinata se levantó y caminó hasta un armario del cual sacó una camiseta oscura de su talla.

— Ko-san dejó todo preparado. —extendió la camiseta cuando él se acercó a ella. — Y aquí nadie es esclavo, Uchiha-san. Somos una familia.

— Claro. — dijo con sorna. — ¿Entonces cómo explicas la marca que posee la rama Secundaria de tu Clan? —ella contuvo el aliento al escuchar sus palabras mientras buscaba sus prendas para dormir. — No estaba seguro de si las líneas en la frente de tu sirviente eran... bueno. Tu reacción me lo ha confirmado.

Bajó la mirada con rapidez.

Satisfecho al haberla hecho sentir miserable por el trato a sus "iguales", regresó al cuarto de baño para vestirse.

Los ojos de Hinata fueron capturados por la sombra del chico. Levantó la mirada levemente para observar el brazo izquierdo del muchacho, o más bien, no verlo. Sasuke no aceptó el trasplante de células como lo había hecho Naruto... Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en su querido rubio una vez más y ello sólo la sumió de nuevo en la tristeza.

Apreció, con el rabillo del ojo, su muda de ropa. Sonrió y agradeció mentalmente a su querido Ko por colocar prendas anchas y acogedoras para descansar, sabiendo que al ser completos desconocidos no sucedería nada esa noche... ni ninguna otra. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonrojar al tener presente que estaba en la _noche de bodas_. Las palabras de Sasuke sobre tener un hijo también afectaron sus pensamientos.

Siempre soñó en tener un hermoso bebé en sus brazos al cual arrullar cada noche. Ahora era una mujer casada, pero no con el chico que ella imaginó por tanto tiempo, así como el bebé en sus brazos jamás sería rubio y de brillantes ojos azules. Ahora _Sasuke_ era su esposo, pero de alguna forma no lograba imaginar un bebé de piel clara y cabellera oscura junto a su pecho. Él había dicho que el matrimonio era para obtener un descendiente. Si bien expresó que hubiera preferido la prisión a ser su esposo, jamás dijo que no quisiera tener un hijo con ella. Además, estaba el hecho de que había aceptado el matrimonio en primera instancia, lo que implicaba un descendiente.

Una mezcla se nerviosismo y preocupación invadió su mente. « Y si él... »

Sasuke estaba en todo su derecho de pedir familia, eran esposos al fin y al cabo; Ella no podía negar ese detalle, pero... ¿y si ella no quería tener un hijo? ¿Él sería capaz de forzarla? Sacudió la cabeza levemente para eliminar la idea de que _él_ fuera capaz de hacer algo así... ¿No es así?

El sonrojo de sus mejillas despareció, transformándose rápidamente en una chispa de preocupación al pensar que entre tantos crímenes, uno de ellos pudo haber involucrado alguna mujer. « N-No... » Respiró profundo un par de veces para relajarse. Estaba siendo pre-juiciosa con él. No lo conocía en lo absoluto y lo único que sabía de él eran unos cuantos de sus crímenes; no debía juzgarlo sólo por ello. Naruto había ido tras él por su lazo fraternal, así que cualquier cosa que haya hecho Sasuke, jamás fue tan terrible como para borrar la amistad que siempre ofreció y defendió su amado rubio.

— _Si Naruto-kun lo ve como familia, entonces Uchiha-san no es una mala persona._ —exteriorizó con un susurro casi imperceptible.

Llegó a la conclusión definitiva con gran paz y sonrió en agradecimiento a la leve ayuda que le dio su análisis con la actitud de Naruto. Llevó las manos delante de su pecho y cerró los ojos al recordar la sonrisa brillante del Uzumaki. Brincó del espanto al descubrir que Sasuke ya había emergido del baño en sus prendas nocturnas mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla detrás de su cuello. — No soy de ese tipo de hombres. —respondió sin mirarla rumbo a su cama improvisada.

La vergüenza no tardó en hacer presencia en su rostro. ¿Tan fácil era leer sus pensamientos? Se cuestionó a sí misma, por primera vez desde la academia, cómo había logrado convertirse en chunin si sus expresiones faciales le permitía a los demás saber con rapidez lo que cruzaba su mente.

— No vayas a hacer ruido cuando termines de usar el baño. —volvió a percibir su voz grave.

Al voltear, vislumbró una manta hasta la mitad de su pecho y la espalda del joven. Ella sostuvo su muda de ropa, una toalla y entró al cuarto de baño. Con gran dificultad se quitó aquel kimono blanco e ingresó a la bañera; que se había llenado mientras se despojaba de sus ropajes. El agua tibia había sido el mejor relajante para ese exhausto día; olvidó la situación durante ese breve momento.

Regresó a la habitación después de cuarenta minutos dentro.

Se acostó con precaución de no hacer sonido, la respiración de él estaba armoniosa; claramente ya se había quedado dormido y ella haría igual. Colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada, dándole la espalda como él había hecho con ella. Sintió inquietud por un instante al pensar que compartía la misma habitación con un chico —el mismo que ahora era su esposo—, pero luego de recordar que había dormido en tiendas y habitaciones junto a sus compañeros, Shino y Kiba, cerró los ojos y la tensión en su cuerpo se dispersó poco a poco hasta lograr conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #1 •**

* * *

.

El brillo del sol situado sobre sus ojos despertó sin saber la hora. Tomó asiento, observó las almohadas desparramadas y, sobre ellas, el chico de piel blanca y cabellos negros con la cobija sobre sus piernas y la boca entreabierta. Parecía estar cómodo. De alguna manera le recordó a Kiba y Akamaru cuando estos dormían, sólo que su amigo estaría babeando; cosa que Sasuke no. — _No fue un sueño._ —susurró casi sin aliento.

Se levantó con el cobertor en su espalda por el frío en el cuarto. No era de asombrarse, pues estaban en el mes más frío de la estación de invierno. Caminó a la puerta y volteó sólo para corroborar que la temperatura no parecía afectarle a Sasuke en lo más mínimo. Abandonó la habitación en silencio.

Llegó a la cocina sin encontrarse con nadie; contempló el reloj sobre la pared. — _Es tarde..._ —faltaba un cuarto para las diez de la mañana, pero no es que tuviera planes para ir a algún lado. Tendría, junto al Uchiha, cinco días libres debido al matrimonio. ¿Qué iba a hacer con tanto tiempo de descanso? ¿Estaría bien visto si iba a entrenar por su cuenta? Y si no estuviera permitido, ¿Sasuke querría acompañarla?

Ambos estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas. Entonces, ¿estaría bien si ella quisiera mejorar la relación entre ambos? En ese momento, la cara de Naruto apareció en su mente y no pudo evitar entristecer.

— Será mejor que no muestre ese rostro frente a su padre... o esposo, Hinata-sama. —declaró la voz de su primo a su espalda.

— _Nii-san..._ —levantó la mirada y sonrió con melancolía. — Buen día.

— Buenos días.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? —comentó, intentando cambiar el tema.

— Bien, gracias por preguntar. Pero veo que en mi ausencia sucedió un acontecimiento inaudito. —miró a su prima con simplicidad, esperando que ella le contara lo que ya era noticia en toda la aldea. — ¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama?

— S… Sí… —bajó la cabeza al responder, evitando el contacto visual.

— Lamento no haber podido estar aquí para apoyarla. —la desdicha por la suerte de su prima se reflejó en sus ojos.

Sintió que un nudo en su pecho subía por su cuello hasta atorarse en su garganta. La visión se tornó borrosa y un leve ardor apareció alrededor de sus ojos. Sin duda alguna, quería llorar. Llorar y no dejar de hacerlo hasta saciar el dolor en su interior. Agachó la cabeza lo suficiente para que el fleco cubriera sus ojos y cubrió su rostro. Neji se acercó a paso lento y firme, tomó su hombro con cuidado y la arrimó a su pecho, abrazándola algo tenso por ser la primera vez en ver a su querida prima en una situación tan dolorosa.

.

El suave sonido de la alarma lo despertó al primer pitido. Miró el sitio con detenimiento y suspiró. « Claro, ya recuerdo. » Restregó sus ojos con la mano, se puso de pie y se estiró. La cama vacía y la puerta del baño abierta. Caminó hacia allí con leve pereza. — Hoy arreglaré esta estupidez. —comentó con un bostezo corto.

.

Fueron unos largos y horribles diez minutos de dolor emerger a la superficie; su primo a su lado todo el tiempo. Pero no podía permanecer así. Debía pensar en el presente, no en lo que pudo suceder porque, ¿y si ella hubiera confesado sus sentimientos esa noche que fue en busca de Naruto? En ese momento no sólo habría dolor, sino vergüenza por haber tenido que casarse, sabiendo que Naruto conocía lo que sentía ella. — _Es mejor así..._ —murmuró mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Cuando cortó el tomate recordó la bufanda en su recámara. ¿Qué haría con eso ahora? Le llevó más de un año aprender a tejer y un sinnúmero de fracasos el poder terminarla. ¿Debía votarla? Si lo hacía, estaría dejando en claro que se desprendería de los sentimientos hacia Naruto para siempre, y el sólo hecho de imaginarlo le causó una aguda punzada en su corazón.

— Vuelvo al anochecer. —expresó una voz desde la puerta principal que la tomó por sorpresa. Giró rápido y lo último que alcanzó a divisar fueron los cabellos negros de Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta. Quedó con la palabra en la boca. Observó de perfil los ingredientes. Analizó qué haría con la otra porción de desayuno que estaba preparado. Acomodó su cabello tras la oreja y prosiguió con su acción. « No me saludó, pero sí avisó que regresaría... » Meditó mientras continuaba picando las verduras con cuidado.

.

De tejado en tejado, con una velocidad impresionante, arribó en el departamento de su compañero. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza sabiendo que a pesar de la hora, todavía debía encontrarse en cama.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! _Demonios…_ —abrió la puerta y apretó los párpados con fuerza un par de veces mientras rascaba una de sus pompas. — ¿Sasuke? Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí tan…? ¡Oe! —colocó su mano en la cara y lo empujó para entrar.

— No apareciste ayer.

— ¡Claro que sí! —manifestó mientras limpiaba su rostro después de que el Uchiha lo empujara. — ¡De veras!

— Me refiero después de ir tras Sakura. —nada bueno llegó a su mente para replicar, así que mantuvo el silencio. Sasuke lo observó con los párpados a medio cerrar. — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

— Espero tu disculpa.

— ¡Y por qué!

— Te fuiste al finalizar la boda, tarado. Las únicas personas que conocía en ese lugar eran Sakura y tú; obvio ella se iría antes. Creí que regresarías.

— Sí, bueno... —miró de un lado a otro buscando cambiar el tema. — Cómo... ¿Cómo te fue en la noche de bodas? ¡Eh! ¡EH! —preguntó introduciendo el codo en sus costillas y moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo varias veces.

— No puedo creer que sigas siendo igual de estúpido.

— ¡Hey! —arrugó la frente al escuchar sus insultos. — ¡Yo sólo trato de...!

— No pasó nada. —interrumpió el azabache dejando al rubio mudo por la respuesta. — Ni pasará.

— ¿De qué estás...? —Sasuke lo volvió a interrumpir.

— Esto fue un error, Naruto. —suspiró bajando la mirada por un breve momento. — A mí no me atrae y es muy obvio que ella está interesada en alguien. —Naruto se sorprendió aún más.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Hinata-chan está enamorada de...? —una vez más fue cortada su oración y eso le molestó lo suficiente para arrugar su frente sin dejar la sorpresa de lado.

— Es molesto tener que decirlo, pero... Ne... Necesito tu ayuda. —la mandíbula del Uzumaki no podía bajar más o traspasaría el piso. — No me mires así y vístete, vamos a hablar con Kakashi.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei? —confundido caminó a su recámara. — ¿Para qué, o qué?

— Sólo cierra la boca y date prisa. —Naruto le tiró un zapato por ser tan arrogante, pero el Uchiha esquivó y terminó dándole a una pila de platos que cayeron al suelo.

.

— Imposible.

— ¡Pero, Kakashi-sensei!

— Ya te dije que no soy tu maestro, ahora soy el Hokage y debes referirte a mí como tal. —el rubio apartó las manos del escritorio sin dejar de tener la frente arrugada. Kakashi suspiró tras su máscara. — El día de la reunión estuviste allí, ¿o lo ya lo olvidaste?

— ¡Claro que no!

— Bien. —una sonrisa llena de ironía se dibujó tras esa máscara. — Entonces que quede claro... para ambos. —las palabras fueron dirigidas al Uchiha parado junto a Naruto. — Hace dos años, Sasuke aceptó obedecer el dictamen de parte del Concejo de ancianos de la aldea con el fin de obtener el perdón del pueblo shinobi; sin opción a rechazo. —regresó los ojos al chico hiperactivo. — Intercediste por Sasuke, y pediste que se le diera permiso para ir a un viaje de redención, del cual regresó como lo había indicado. Ahora debe atenerse a las consecuencias.

— Kakashi-sensei, sabes que ese matrimonio no funcionará.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —ambos jóvenes abrieron sus párpados; Naruto más que Sasuke. El Hokage volvió a suspirar y se inclinó en el respaldar de su silla para más comodidad antes de continuar. — Los matrimonios arreglados se llevan a cabo todo el tiempo, Naruto; especialmente dentro de Clanes como el Hyuga. De esa manera se preserva la herencia sanguínea y los kekkei genkai siguen siendo puros. —realizó una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco del agua que le trajo su asistente. — No es que me agrade la idea de que los jóvenes se casen por veredicto de sus progenitores, pero las reglas dentro de Clanes tan antiguos, son una jurisdicción en la que el Hokage no posee voto.

— Kakashi...

— Mira, Sasuke. —interrumpió. — No quiero sonar como el Concejo, pero pudiste rechazar el matrimonio y permanecer en prisión. Acto que claramente no sucedió. —movió su mano levemente para reafirmar su punto. — No pienses que estoy en tu contra, pero no está en mis manos deshacer esa unión. Y veo muy difícil que, aún con Naruto de tu lado, el Concejo finiquite la orden dada.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en rechazo a sus palabras, cosa que le pareció divertida al hombre tras el escritorio.

— Naruto, sal un momento de la oficina.

— ¡Qué! ¡Pero, por qué!

— Obedece. —con madurez, y un dejo de queja, el rubio abandonó el lugar. Kakashi esperó a que la puerta cerrara completamente antes de hablar. — Hinata está enamorada de Naruto. —la sorpresa en su rostro emergió de golpe con un poco de reserva. Kakashi se reclinó en su silla y su mirada se dirigió al techo, evocando recuerdos. — Cuando estabas en la academia, la sed de venganza te impedía fijarte en algo que no fuera matar a tu hermano o... rivalizar con él. —indicando la puerta de su despacho con la mirada. — Pero para cualquier otro, incluso Sakura, era evidente que Hinata sentía algo por Naruto. A estas alturas, sólo un despistado cabeza hueca no se daría cuenta de ello. —apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio, separando sus pulgares al continuar con su discurso. — Y concordamos en que esa persona tras la puerta de mi oficina, no era la única en desconocerlo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —exteriorizó elevando su tono de voz levemente; casi de forma automática.

— Porque, después de haber sido asediado por chicas en la academia y tener a alguien como Sakura en el mismo equipo, creí que podrías reconocer los sentimientos femeninos. —el Uchiha arrugó la frente y el peliplata sonrió divertido. — Veo que mi corazonada falló esta vez.

— Lo hiciste a propósito.

— No veo por qué las quejas. —ignoró las últimas palabras de su antiguo discípulo. — Tu Clan preservaba su kekkei genkai por medio de matrimonios arreglados, y no recuerdo que tus padres se llevaran mal, ¿o sí?

.

La afirmación, del ahora Hokage, lo dejó meditativo todo el día. Incluso mandó a volar al rubio cuando no paraba de hacer preguntas una vez que dejó la oficina. Durante su viaje no se había detenido a pensar en su hermano, menos en su familia.

Sentado en la rama más alta de uno de los árboles, en los exteriores de la aldea, se hallaba desde la mañana. Se sintió algo extraño tratando de recordar los momentos que pasó junto a su madre, padre… o ambos. Fue cierto que Fugaku Uchiha tenía un carácter difícil, pero nunca recordó que alzara la voz a su madre, ni que rechazara alguno de sus abrazos, o besos en la mejilla, luego de regresar de una misión.

Tampoco había olvidado como sonreía su mamá cuando su padre estaba cerca.

Despertar esas remembranzas dibujó en su rostro sereno una sonrisa ladina por tener presente a su difunta madre. Y no pudo evitar comparar su piel blanca y cabellera oscura con Hinata.

Entonces, llegaron memorias de la noche previa a la ceremonia de boda.

Ese día era como cualquier otro. Se levantó temprano y salió del departamento del rubio para no tener que presenciar lo asqueroso del lugar; ya que era más fácil enseñarle correr a un caracol que Naruto limpiara su departamento. Paseó por la aldea, bañada de una bella y fría capa blanca. No compró nada en particular más que unos onigiris para el almuerzo. Veía a las personas caminar con sus familias y cómo los niños jugaban con las bolas de nieve. Las miradas no tardaban en aparecer de manera sigilosa, pero no les daba importancia.

Fue cuando sintió la presencia de Naruto cerca de un parque, sin duda lo buscaba a él, y decidió tenderle una trampa infantil: un clon de sombras sentado en un banco. El rubio lo recibió efusivo con un brusco golpe en el hombro y el clon desapareció; Naruto maldijo en el proceso. Empezó a correr y Sasuke decidió pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a su víctima. Como si fuera un juego de niños.

Llegó el atardecer y el frío llevó al rubio a casa; agotado de buscarlo sin usar chakra. Sasuke quiso permanecer fuera de ese asqueroso basurero un rato más. El mercado era muy vistoso en esa temporada, así que decidió vagar por allí. Fue cuando se topó con Ino y Hinata platicando cerca de un puesto de dulces. No pensó en saludar, o si quiera cruzó su cabeza el hecho de que la muchacha de cabellera azulada era su prometida, por ello pasó sosegado sin intenciones de nada que no sea dar un paseo.

— _... me_ _cuesta comprender que te vas a casar con alguien que no es Naruto._

Esa sola frase le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para permanecer estático unos segundos más.

— _Ay, querida... Si pudiera hacer algo, ¡créeme que no lo dudaría!_

— _Está bien, Ino-san. Sólo... procura estar cerca de Sakura-san cuando regrese. Ella necesitará de alguien que..._ —la rubia asintió y se despidieron con un largo abrazo. Él también abandonó el lugar sin ser visto.

Así fue como se enteró que la chica a la que había aceptado como esposa, ya tenía su corazón ocupado.

Rabia hacia sí mismo, mezclado con vergüenza por su gran estupidez. De tantas chicas y seguidoras que tuvo, o tiene, debía escoger a la Hyuga para el compromiso. ¡La única chica que realmente ha estado interesada en su atolondrado amigo desde que era un perdedor!

Suspiró y la brisa helada creó vapor. El sol apenas lograba apreciarse en el horizonte y la temperatura descendía precipitadamente con el pasar de los minutos. — El matrimonio de mis padres quizá sí fue arreglado, pero dudo mucho que mamá o mi padre hayan amado a alguien más en ese momento.

Y dejando ese pensamiento fuera de la aldea, y de su cabeza, desapareció en una nube de humo.

.

El sonido de un golpe seco en el suelo del dojo retumbó después del ataque de su primo. — Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Hinata-sama. —extendió su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

— Gracias, nii-san.

— Ya es tarde, me retiro. Cuídese y cualquier cosa, sabe que cuenta con mi amparo y protección. —ella sonrió, y mientras Neji salía por la puerta corrediza ella movía su mano al aire con una leve y calmada sonrisa.

Después de preparar el desayuno, y al encontrarse sola en la mansión debido a las obligaciones y libertades de la Rama Principal, no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que pasar a casa de Neji para no desayunar sola. Durante la comida platicaron sobre cosas triviales del clima y los tipos de misiones que habían realizado en esos últimos meses. A la hora del almuerzo, Neji debía pasar por Lee y Tenten para visitar al Maestro Gai y llevarle algo del delicioso pastel de fresas que preparaba la castaña de armas.

Negó la invitación y se excusó con el deseo de ver al maestro otro día.

Para cuando terminó su comida en el silencio de la mansión, el timbre sonó y su primo apareció en la entrada con un pedazo del pastel de su compañera, para luego invitarla a practicar y mantener la mente ocupada; petición que le pareció maravillosa.

Así permanecieron hasta que el sol se ocultó.

La ducha estuvo relajante y al terminar recordó que Sasuke regresaría de, quien sabe donde, en breve; eso si es que ya no había llegado. Para cuando terminó de vestirse y llegar a la cocina, se topó con la presencia de alguien más. — Buenas noches… Padre.

— ¿Y tu esposo?

— No... _no lo sé._ —bajó la mirada al responder casi sin emitir sonido.

— No me decepciones, Hinata. Si la aldea empieza con habladurías sobre las condiciones del matrimonio sería una mancha para el Clan y... —cerró la boca a espera de que la advertencia llegara claramente a su hija; quien sólo asintió.

El Líder se retiró del lugar luego de dejar a Hinata con ese pesar. Permaneció con la cabeza hacia el suelo y la mirada perdida. Sintió una extraña sensación de mareo y un infrecuente abatimiento en sus hombros. El vacío del cuarto iluminado por el único foco encendido de la cocina parecía atenuarse, dando paso a la oscuridad invadiéndola como una espiral.

— De cierta forma, su carácter es como el de mi padre. —aquella voz profunda provino de una esquina oscura y eso le permitió salir de ese terrorífico trance.

— _Uchiha-san._ —susurró llevando su vista asombrada y avergonzada al saber que Sasuke presenció el trato que llevaba con su padre. — Bi... Bienvenido a casa. —respondió nerviosa y con una mueca extraña; semejante a una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tan seguido cenan juntos? —preguntó a modo de burla mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador por algo de beber. Ella permanecía en silencio. — _Mmm..._ Ya veo.

— Ti… ¿Tienes hambre?

— Sé cocinar. —indicó tajante al terminar de beber un poco de jugo de naranja.

— No quise decir que…

— ¿Siempre es tan frío este lugar? —apuntando lo vacío y silencioso del sitio. Hinata rascó su brazo, por sobre la manga de su abrigo con algo de pena, ignorando esa pesadumbre en sus hombros que entumecía su cabeza poco a poco.

— Todos poseen obligaciones y libertades para…

— ¿Cómo los de la Rama Secundaria? —algo de sarcasmo en su voz la hizo sentir peor, sabiendo que no todos los Hyuga podían hacer lo que quisieran y el silencio fue su única respuesta regresando su cabeza a una posición agachada para no mirarlo. El sonido de la silla en el comedor le orientaba el lugar de Sasuke. — Está claro que esto del matrimonio fue un error. Si estás enamorada del tarado, ¿por qué no se lo dijiste antes?

Sus ojos no pudieron abrirse más y el tono de su rostro adoptó un marcado tono carmín. La sonrisa de Naruto emergió en su mente y el adormecimiento creció a mayor velocidad.

— Creo que, tanto tú como yo, sabemos lo milagroso de ver a Naruto vestido cada mañana con lo despistado que es.

— Yo… U… Uchiha-san… No lo… —las palabras no podían unirse para crear una oración decente ante las aclaraciones de Sasuke, el dolor empezaba a ser molesto.

— Vi a Kakashi hoy.

— ¿Hokage-sama?

— A mí no me harán caso… Ya sabes por qué. —movió la mano en un gesto de obviedad. — Pero tengo la teoría de que si tú hablas con el Concejo, hay una alta probabilidad de que finiquiten el matrimonio. ¿Qué dices? —el rojo de sus mejillas por la vergüenza se marchó. — Además, no creo que alguien en este pueblo crea que se consumó. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

El término " _consumar_ " la alertó por un leve momento sin avergonzarla. La petición de Sasuke causaría una mancha pública en la reputación de su Clan lo que le impedía sentirse de una manera tímida y decidió permanecer firme como lo haría todo Líder— Lo lamento, Uchiha-san. —logró responder luego de respirar un par de veces a profundidad, cambiando su rostro por uno circunspecto, totalmente diferente a la Hinata retraída. El chico arrugó las cejas un poco. — No puedo hacerle eso a mi padre, menos al Clan.

Estuvo a punto de objetar, pero ver tal determinación en su mirada lo dejó callado. Estaba claro que Hinata, a pesar del trato frío y desconsiderado que tenía su padre con ella, sí amaba y respetaba a su progenitor junto a las creencias impartidas sobre su liderazgo como Cabeza de un prestigioso Clan como lo es el Hyuga. Ella sabía que su padre era estricto y duro con ella, pero aún así el amor ente ambos, por muy ligero y casi imperceptible, los unía de la misma manera para la protección del Clan. Entonces llegó a su mente la escena que testificó por mera casualidad el día que convocaron a la reunión.

.

Cinco días atrás, en la Sala Principal del Concejo se decidiría su disposición final. Sasuke llegó temprano para no oler las cajas de ramen tiradas en la habitación de su compañero; quien sabe desde hace cuantos años. Los pasillos simples e iluminados por el sol mañanero lo condujeron como un río suave hasta una puerta entreabierta donde su oído fue atraído por unas voces masculinas.

— ¡Me opongo rotundamente a que mi hija contraiga nupcias con ese delincuente!

— Eso no es algo que usted pueda decidir, Hiashi-dono. —el nombre le parecía familiar y no tardó en recordar que era el Líder del Clan Hyuga. « Así que eso es lo que buscan. » Pensó luego de un instante en analizarlo. Su mandato final era un compromiso, pero no cualquier compromiso, sino que debía unir su vida a la heredera del Byakugan. Cosa que le disgustó. Querían una mutación entre los más poderosos y antiguos Clanes de Konoha. ¡Viejos astutos!

Dispuesto a interrumpir aquella discusión privada, la voz del hombre vetusto prosiguió.

— Sabe que si se niega a nuestra sentencia, será considerado desobediencia y una gran falta a las reglas de la Rama Principal Hyuga. —Hiashi permaneció en silencio. — Tenemos entendido que si la señorita Hyuga rechaza la proposición, estaría negando su deber como futura Líder, lo que implicaría su cambio a la Rama Secundaria y, en consecuencia, la aplicación de la marca de obediencia.

Sasuke perteneció a un Clan muy famoso. Sabía que había reglas muy estrictas a seguir para la preservación del Sharingan, pero nunca algo tan vil como una marca de obediencia; los Uchiha no llegaban a tales extremos de irracionalidad. Poco recordaba de las personas que no fueran su equipo en la academia. La mala relación entre el genio Hyuga, Neji, y su prima, Hinata —miembros primordiales de casas diferentes dentro del mismo Clan— era una de ellas. Eso cambió luego de que Naruto le diera una paliza y este reflexionara todo; cosa que desconocía el Uchiha por el inicio de su mala actitud en aquel tiempo…

.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla y depositó la chaqueta en el respaldar de la misma. Con su boca, recogió la manga de su único brazo por sobre el codo al aproximarse a la estufa. Ya no diría nada más sobre el tema pues había quedado claro, ella buscaba tener la aprobación de su padre y eso sólo le recordó a cuando él aún era un niño.

— Qué… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó algo anonadada por ver algunos ingredientes sobre el mesón. — ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Que me falte un brazo no me hace un inútil.

— Yo no quise… _Perdón._

— Escucha. —prosiguió, haciendo oídos sordos a su disculpa. — Hagamos nuestra vida como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

— ¿Eh?

— Será un engaño diplomático. —sostuvo un cuchillo y, con la agilidad característica de un ninja, picó un tomate en trozos pequeños para depositarlos en un bol. — Intentaré terminar con esto y tú haz lo que quieras.

— A mi padre no le gustará.

— No es mi problema. Es familia tuya, no mía.

— Al… casarse, la familia de tu pareja pasa a ser tú familia también. —declaró sin sostener la vista por más de dos segundos debido a ese extraño mareo que no quería irse de su cabeza. Sasuke terminó de picar las verduras y encendió la estufa. Colocó en el sartén unas gotas de aceite de oliva y mezcló las verduras junto a un par de huevos.

— A mí no me importa en lo absoluto que sigas acosando al tarado de Naruto porque no te veo como mi esposa, y es muy obvio que tú tampoco me ves de esa forma. Buscaré a una chica por mi cuenta y cuando tú te decidas, el divorcio se dará. —dispuesta a responder, él se lo impidió. — No, no me importa el qué dirán.

— Pero, Uchiha-san… —la contempló de perfil con indiferencia y un grado de frialdad.

— Hyuga. Si respondes esta pregunta, desistiré y acataré las "reglas" de tu Clan. —expresándose con insolencia. — ¿Serás capaz de sentir por mí, lo que sientes ahora por Naruto? —enunció con una mirada directa a sus perlados ojos. Las pupilas de la chica brillaron con intensidad, y sus rosados labios se abrieron con sutileza. — Y en el caso lejano de que así suceda, dudo mucho que yo vaya a interesarme en ti de la misma manera. Por donde lo analicemos, esto ¡jamás! resultará.

Sasuke apagó la hornilla y acomodó la preparación en un plato tendido. Su merienda fue acompañada de un vaso con jugo en una bandeja de madera fina pulida. Caminó hacia el comedor donde depositó la bandeja en la mesa por un instante para poder recoger su chaqueta negra. Él tomó su rumbo a la alcoba, quedando la muchacha en austero silencio.

Todo pasó tan rápido…

Las reglas del Clan, el rostro de su padre, las voces del Concejo, la sonrisa de Naruto, el llanto de Sakura, las palabras de Sasuke… No sabía cómo actuar. ¿Con quien hablar? ¿Qué decisión era la correcta? ¿Cómo iba a ser su vida desde ese día en adelante? ¿Se acostumbraría? ¿Sería mejor abandonar? Aún era muy joven para ser la Cabeza de un Clan tan antiguo…

El adormecimiento en la nuca y una intensa punzada en ambos lados de su cabeza atacaron su sistema nervioso con brusquedad. Llevó sus manos a cada lado de sus ojos, los cerró con fuerza. La respiración era rápida y corta. La visión oscureció velozmente y antes de poder pronunciar alguna palabra de auxilio, su conciencia se anuló y el pequeño cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo de madera con gran fuerza.

Un extraño sonido lo puso alerta; algo que no puede evitar luego de tantos años de persecución. Al llegar, a la sala y posteriormente, a la cocina guardó el kunai y concentró su oído al insustancial sonido de respiración que provenía desde atrás del comedor. — Hyuga —exclamó sin elevar mucho la voz al verla inconsciente. Se acuclilló a su lado y sujetó su muñeca para saber si aún tenía pulso. Su pulgar abrió uno de sus párpados para saber si sus pupilas reaccionaban a la luz del foco. — _¡Tss!_ — Aunque, debido a la rareza de sus ojos, no podía asegurar si estaba bien o no.

Contempló el cuerpo por unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos con hastío. Situó el brazo de ella por detrás de su cuello y luego él puso su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura de la chica; sosteniéndola con fuerza debido a la cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta.

Una nube de humo negro fue lo último que se vio en el sitio.

.

Pensó en dejarla en el hospital a cargo de Tsunade, pero esta se lo prohibió, imponiéndole el permanecer en la habitación hasta que despertara; porque al querer abandonarla quedó claro para la doctora que ese matrimonio no estaba tomando un rumbo alentador. La sanin explicó que fue un repentino caso de estrés, causado por una gran cantidad de problemas que invadieron su mente de manera abrupta.

Tardó poco más de dos horas el que abriera los párpados y al hacerlo, la indiferente mirada de Sasuke fue lo primero en distinguir. — Ya era hora.

— Yo… No sé qué me pasó.

— Esa mujer me ordenó que diga: "Come más y descansa." —sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón unas pastillas. — También debes tomar esto, una antes de dormir.

— Gracias. —el frasquito de vidrio en sus manos estaba frío por la temperatura del ambiente.

— ¿Qué esperas? —la voz del Uchiha la hizo saltar tenuemente. — No puedo dejar este sitio sin ti.

Apartó las sábanas. Con sus pies en el suelo intentó dar un par de pasos rumbo a la puerta. Una ola de cansancio y mareo invadió su cuerpo. Las extremidades inferiores no respondieron ante la orden de su cerebro y sólo cerró los ojos colocando las manos delante automáticamente a espera de golpear el suelo.

Para su desconcierto, no impactó el piso y su pecho topó suavemente con una superficie cálida. Al abrir sus párpados el cabello oscuro del Uchiha estaba frente a su rostro. — Agárrate. —indicó mientras colocaba su brazo bajo la retaguardia de ella, levantándola como si fuera una pluma. Con temor a irse de espalda, sus brazos se aferraron rápidamente al su cuello sin causar presión.

Pensó caminar por los pasillos del edificio de salud sin darle importancia a toparse con miradas chismosa, pero no podía abrir la puerta en sus condiciones, y tampoco se lo pediría a la chica. La brisa de invierno llegó con suavidad y notó la ventana abierta. — ¿Uchiha-san? —fatigado de permanecer dentro de ese cuarto por dos largas y agobiantes horas, dio un salto al marco y de allí hacia el exterior de la edificación.

Contuvo el grito en su interior para no causar más problemas al muchacho que parecía querer escapar lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

Llegaron a la Mansión Hyuga en menos de diez minutos; los más silenciosos de toda sus vidas.

— Gra…

— No lo hice por ti. —expresó una vez que estaba al borde de la cama. — No soportaba permanecer un segundo más en ese sitio. —dejó la habitación sin decir más. Se levantó débil rumbo al armario para cambiarse de ropa luego de un gratificante baño. Salió luego de 30 minutos. Una bandeja con un pedazo de pastel, leche tibia y un vaso con agua fresca sobre su cama atrajo su atención. Recorrió la alcoba con sus ojos, pero no encontró a nadie.

Terminó lo que parecía ser su cena. Depositó la bandeja a un costado sobre la mesa de noche y tomó su medicina. Recostada y a punto de cerrar los ojos, una silueta tras las cortinas le atrae; estaba sentado en el borde de madera que sobresalía de toda vivienda japonesa tradicional. Sabiendo quien está allí, se incorporó de la cama rumbo a la ventana.

— Acuéstate. —la ronca voz del Uchiha la sorprendió antes de poder deslizar la ventana. — No me gustaría volver al hospital y esperar en esas incómodas sillas. —ella de todas manera abrió el vitral.

— Piensas… ¿Piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche, Uchiha-san?

— La mayor parte de estos cinco años pasé ocultándome en cuevas y zonas nevadas. Puedo caminar descalzo sin llegar a resfriarme.

Y de nuevo aquel silencio.

— ¿Qué esperas para entrar?

— Sí, yo… —miró hacia un costado por un instante. — Creo que… Debemos aclarar esto.

— Bien. —exteriorizó sin mirarla. — Entonces duérmete. Mañana iremos con esos viejos del Concejo.

— No… No me refería a eso. —Sasuke suspiró disgustado. — Creo… Tenemos que hablar sobre el…

— ¿Quieres seguir? —irritado, se levantó del suelo para situarse frente a ella; tan cerca que sólo un par de centímetros había de separación entre sus cuerpos. La tomó tan desprevenida que no reaccionó más que para elevar su rostro. — Bésame entonces. —pronunció como una orden sádica. Sus párpados permitieron apreciar con claridad sus blancas pupilas y la respiración paró por la intempestiva instrucción. — No puedes. —sus ojos la observaban intensamente con burla y desprecio. — Toca mi rostro si quiera. —su mirada se convirtió en un cuadro insensible. — Tampoco puedes. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque siempre imaginaste que Naruto sería el primero y único.

— _U… Uchiha-san…_ —escapó aquel murmullo de sus labios con ligero sufrimiento.

— Ni si quiera eres capaz de pronunciar mi nombre… _¡je!_ Hasta cierto punto pienso que es divertido. —pronunció sarcástico. Su mano se posó en su hombro solamente para empuja con descortesía. — Será mejor la expresión del tarado cuando le diga que tú estás enamorada de él desde...

— ¡No, por favor! —interrumpió preocupada. Dignó a mirarla de soslayo con sus párpados a medio cerrar. — No le digas nada a Naruto-kun. Por… por favor.

— Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo, pero no pienso quedarme aquí a perder mi vida junto a alguien que no sabe tomar la decisión correcta.

— ¿Decisión… correcta? —su respiración se alteró un poco y sus ojos marcaron un tinte de conmoción. — Yo pensé en el Clan, en lo mejor para mi padre y…

— Sí, sí, sí… Y yo sólo pensé en mí. —el tono burlón era molesto, pero no caería a su nivel; ella era la futura Líder después de todo. — No me atraes de manera sexual, mucho menos sentimental. Ni si quiera nos conocemos. Puede que haya cometido muchos errores de los que, ahora, me arrepiento poco. Eso no significa que quiera terminar así. —se quitó la camiseta y ella dio media vuelta mientras se colocaba la otra; no se ruborizó. — Acepté esta unión creyendo que no sería tan malo tener una familia. Tener un matrimonio cimentado en el amor; como lo era el de mis padres.

— Yo…

— La idea de convivir con una chica enamorada de mi amigo no es algo que me agrade. —terminó de vestirse para acostarse en su cama improvisada. — Y yo sé que tú…

— ¡Yo quiero intentarlo! —logró decir luego de tanta palabrería hiriente del muchacho. Giró su cuerpo al notar que el silencio hizo presa el ambiente. Una confusa mirada en el chico de cabello negro fue lo que consiguió.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Dije que… —sin poder sostener la mirada continuó hablando— Puede que tome tiempo, pero… Creo que si… Si de verdad lo intentáramos… —observó la mirada confusa en él y suspiró resignada a decir lo que realmente cruzaba por su mente— De alguna forma, sabía que terminaría así. — Sasuke tomó asiento en sus cojines y con la mirada pasiva le indicaba que prosiguiera aquel ridículo discurso. — Bueno… Esto es mejor que haber contraído matrimonio con Neji-niisan. —ella lo contempló con una diminuta sonrisa de incomodidad y él respondió con una mueca de antipatía y pasmo en sus ojos de color variado— Era algo que… veía venir desde hace un par de años.

El silencio apareció: pesado y sombrío. Ella decidió romperlo luego de varios minutos.

— No negaré el hecho de que siento algo por… por Naruto-kun ya que… soy demasiado...

— Obvia.

— S… sí. —contestó incómoda. — Pero, Naruto-kun no me ve de la misma forma. Y en el mínimo caso de que así hubiera sido… Seguro mi padre no lo habría permitido ya que eso hubiera contaminado la línea de sangre... Como hija mayor debo pensar en lo mejor para el Clan. —su mirada se centró en el suelo por un momento— Si no era Neji-niisan, hubiera sido otro miembro de mi familia.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio varios minutos después de escuchar su sinceridad. Sin duda, ella cargaba con un peso mayor al que él tenía. Pero esa palabrería no cambiaría su pensar... ¿verdad?

— Nunca he tratado con mujeres.

Limitó a contestar automáticamente después de una prolongada quietud en la alcoba; ella levantó su mirada y se fijó en sus palabras. La Hyuga había sido totalmente sincera con el peso de esa orden, pues el único con opciones fue él; ella sólo debía seguir el dictamen de su Líder.

— En la academia tenía muchas "fans", entre esas Sakura, pero jamás me fijé o acepté sus sentimientos. Cuando estuve con Orochimaru me dediqué a entrenar y viajar de laboratorio en laboratorio, así que no me topaba con muchas mujeres en el trayecto. Luego está el viaje que realicé estos años… —quedó mudo, dando a entender que había sido un viaje de soledad, ella captó el mensaje con velocidad.

— Pues… Yo tampoco he tratado con tantos hombres. —acotó mientras cerraba la cortina y tomaba asiento a los pies de su cama. — Mi equipo sólo se dedica a misiones de rastreo, así que, bueno… No cruzo palabras con chicos que no sean Shino-kun y Kiba-kun.

— El raro de los insectos y el que se cree perro. —indicó como una pregunta indirecta para asociar sus recuerdos con los nombres mencionados, ella asintió con una gorda gota recorriendo su cabeza.

— Parece que no somos tan expresivos como… como realmente quisiéramos, Uchi… —detuvo sus palabras. Si ella estaba pidiendo que fueran cercanos, que se dieran el tiempo para conocerse. Entonces ella debía ser quien diera el primer paso hacia una llevadera amistad— Sa… Sasuke-kun.

— Así parece Hyu… —entrevió la expectativa en los perlados ojos de ella, quien, de verdad, quería intentar llegar a ser conocidos. — Hinata.

Quiso responder el comentario de su nombre con una sonrisa, pero el bostezo inesperado que emergió de sus labios llevó a Sasuke de regreso a sus cojines. — Será mejor descansar.

— ¡Sí! Sí… Creo que… Eh… Ha… Hasta mañana, U… Sasuke-kun. —él respondió emitiendo un sonido trivial y ambos cerraron los ojos con curiosidad al mañana después de esa inusual plática.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola vatas, vatos._

 _Para quienes ya leyeron esto, pues sí, realicé unas modificaciones diminutas, pero nada relevante._

 _Para quienes leen este cap por primera vez, no tiene de qué preocuparse, simplemente arreglé unas horrorosas faltas de ortografía y gramática —y de seguro tengo más. :v_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_ **  
** _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! xD_


	3. Nuestro doloroso pasado

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #2 •**

* * *

.

Sus largas pestañas se movieron con delicadeza para dar paso a sus pupilas blancas. Restregó sus ojos un poco. Puso las manos sobre las sábanas para levantarse y apoyar la espalda en el respaldar de la cama. La luz del sol no entraba debido a las cortinas totalmente cerradas. Le sorprendió un poco el notar aquel cúmulo de almohadas, en la otra esquina de la habitación, vacías. Sasuke ya se había levantado. Echó un vistazo rápido a toda la habitación antes de dirigirse al baño para asearse.

Llegó a la sala sólo para toparse con su querido niñero. — Buen día, Hinata-sama.

— Buen día, Ko-san.

— ¿Qué desea para desayunar?

— Oh… Está bien. Yo lo haré, descuida. —caminó hacia la cocina y su tutor le sonrió levemente. Realizó una inspección rápida y no vio a Sasuke en el sitio. Un poco dubitativa, y con el tono de voz tembloroso decidió preguntar. — Ko-san, ¿has visto a… Sasuke-kun? —sorprendido por la manera en que lo llamó, concluyó no expresarlo en su rostro y simplemente respondió una negativa.

Ella prosiguió su acción en silencio.

.

Se levantó temprano y abandonó la mansión Hyuga sin emitir sonido alguno. Despertó sereno, con el recuerdo del sueño donde estaba junto a su familia en aquellos tiempos de felicidad. Quizá el haber pensado en sus padres y la conversación con la chica influyó un poco en su psique. Ahora se encontraba delante de lo que, una vez, fue el famoso Distrito Uchiha.

El marco de madera con el característico símbolo de un abanico fue lo primero en arrebatar su atención. Cruzó el umbral y empezaron a parecer las viviendas rodeadas de enredaderas secas y cubiertas de nieve; algunas edificaciones estaban tan deterioradas que con solo verlas parecía que cedería a la gravedad. Una ola de recuerdos llegó poco a poco mientras reconocía las tiendas y los hogares de sus difuntos familiares.

Detuvo su andar al llegar a una casa de dos pisos con una entrada elevada. El nombre de la familia que allí habitó estaba borrado por el paso del tiempo. Sin duda, no había cambiado. Algo sucia y vieja, más no parecía estar en pésimas condiciones; ingresó con cuidado y precaución. Olor de humedad y brisa invernal palpó su nariz. Imágenes vagas llegaron junto a una melancólica sensación de añoranza: él corriendo tras Itachi, su mamá regañándolos por no arreglar la habitación, su padre leyendo el periódico en la mesa de comedor, entre muchas más que sólo le llevaban a deambular de cuarto en cuarto; cubiertos de moho, plantas y animales de invierno pequeños.

Abandonó el distrito cuando las estrellas asomaron con esplendor el manto azulado.

Sumido en sus memorias, olvidó por completo alimento alguno. Aprendió a controlar levemente su cuerpo, evitando producir ruidos por pedido de energías calóricas, era algo gravado en su memoria. Por ello, caminando por las blancas y solitarias calles de la aldea, arribó silencioso en el Distrito Hyuga. La mansión de la Rama Principal, majestuosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, no se asemejaba a su antiguo hogar.

Algo en ese sitio era diferente a pesar de estar habitado.

— Sasuke. —esa voz le era familiar. La persona emergió de atrás de un tronco. — Necesitamos hablar.

— Estoy cansado. —refutó no muy contento, sabiendo que si se trataba de Neji, aseguraría una llamada de atención. No era un niño para escuchar regaños de sujetos indeseados.

— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Hinata-sama? —ignoró su comentario. De la boca del Uchiha emergió vapor cálido con un dejo de cansancio. — Ella es la única del Clan por quien estaría dispuesto a morir para preservar su vida. Su carácter pasivo la hace vulnerable ante personas de tu clase.

— No estoy de ganas para…

— ¿Con qué la amenazaste para que aceptara? —confundido, miró al sujeto castaño con una ceja levantada. — No te hagas el desentendido, Uchiha. Esta tarde me topé con Hinata-sama en una cafetería, junto a Kurenai-san, pidiendo consejos para un matrimonio feliz y duradero. —esas palabras lo turbaron un poco. — Responde. ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Que lo intentaría.

— ¿Intentar qué?

— Ser un matrimonio real. —Neji entrecerró un poco sus ojos y ambos se observaron en silencio por varios minutos. Si de algo más se enorgullecía el genio Hyuga, era su habilidad para poder comprobar la mentira a través de los ojos de los demás. Cerró los párpados por unos segundos y, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, liberó aquel pesar por medio de su aliento.

— Es… insólito.

— Ahora que sabes, no es una sucia treta hacia ella, déjame pasar. —Sasuke se abrió camino con cuidado hacia la casa. Su pie topó el primer escalón, cuando la voz del castaño resonó con cuidado en el silencioso patio.

— Conoces sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, ¿verdad? —comentó tranquilo.

— Sí, ella misma me lo dijo.

— ¿Qué harás al respecto?

— Nada. Eso es cuestión de ella. —volteó su cabeza para contemplar al Hyuga de perfil. — A decir verdad, todo esto de intentar un matrimonio real fue idea suya. Yo esperaba que pidiera la revocatoria al grupo de ancianos, pero se negó.

— Yo no me refería a Hinata-sama. —manifestó con un tono satírico.

Al comprender sus palabras, el sitio que ocupaba Neji era tan solo una nube de humo negro dispersándose por la brisa.

Dejando la respuesta a esa última pregunta para otro momento, junto al sermón del insoportable genio Hyuga, ingresó a la casa donde vio la luz de la cocina encendida, indicándole otro regaño. La sorpresa no dudó en aparecer al contemplar a Hinata recostada en la mesa del comedor, dormida quien sabe desde qué hora.

Se aproximó y la observó por unos minutos. Tenía la manga de su abrigo un poco babeada y tiritaba sin despertar. Dejó de contemplarla y se acercó al refrigerador por algo para saciar su hambre y desaparecer en la penumbra de la mansión.

.

El picor en su nariz la despertó apoyada en el comedor, pasaba de la media noche. Se incorporó en la silla y sintió algo suave rodar su espalda, lo que la impresionó, brincando sin levantarse de la silla. Al llevar su cabeza hacia atrás se topó con una gruesa cobija arrugada entre el respaldar y su cuerpo. Recordó por qué se encontraba allí y no muy segura de si esa persona colocó aquello para cubrirla, marchó hacia la recámara.

Había un bulto sobre los cojines, sin duda era él ya dormido, de puntillas hacia la cama, se acostó y cerró los ojos, pero las palabras de su antigua maestra aparecieron luego de la plática que tuvo por la tarde. Entre seguridad y duda se apoyó lo suficiente para contemplar al chico de perfil. — Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun. —susurró con amabilidad antes de conciliar el su sueño.

Él despertó al escuchar la puerta, debido a la costumbre de escapar al menor ruido, decidió permanecer en silencio luego de que sus oídos atraparan esas palabras expresadas por la muchacha.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #3 •**

* * *

.

El olor dulce de canela la despertó atraiéndola a la cocina. Un chico alto y fornido de cabello amarillo con un delantal rosa. — Na… ¿Naruto-kun? —sus mejillas rojas y un sentimiento de calor en su pecho no tardaron en hacer presencia.

— ¡Hello, Hinata-chan! —respondió con una sonrisa juguetona. — Ya despertaste.

— Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto-kun? —el chico levantó una ceja y sonrió con picardía. Dispuso la espátula a un lado de la estufa y se acercó a ella; sujetándola de la cintura y arrimándola a su cuerpo. — ¡¿Na… Naruto-kun?!

— ¿Tan cansada quedaste anoche que no recuerdas nada? —su masculino dedo índice se posó sobre sus suaves labios mirándola de forma coqueta, provocando en ella un rubor vívido en gran parte de su rostro. — Y la manera en la que te presentas a mí, sólo indica que quieres una segunda ronda. —llevó sus manos delante de su pecho al observar que Naruto se aproximaba con sus labios extendidos y una lujuriosa y sensual mirada.

El golpe en la puerta interrumpió la escena. — ¡¿Cómo osas deshonrar al Clan?! —manifestó el intruso. Los ojos inquisidores de su progenitor desvanecieron todo rastro de vergüenza y timidez. Naruto se apartó con la misma zorruna sonrisa y el sitio cálido y mañanero se tornó mohoso, sombrío y frío. — ¡Tu esposo es él!

De un sitio oscuro, varias sombras empujaron al Uchiha haciendo que golpeara su espalda, volteando y asombrándose ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Él la miró con aborrecimiento y chasqueó la lengua en rechazo— Desiste. —expresó sereno. Una mano la tomó del hombro y encontró a su padre observándola con decepción.

— ¡Cumple tu deber como Cabeza del Clan!

— ¡Ven conmigo, Hinata-chan~! —gritó otra voz a su espalda y observó al rubio con aquella soleada sonrisa y los brazos extendidos a espera de un abrazo.

Las voces de los tres personajes daban vueltas a su alrededor como un torbellino de sufrimiento infinito. Cerró los ojos con desesperación exclamando que se detuvieran. Los sujetos empezaron a gritar su nombre y ella ocultó su rostro en sus manos; encogiéndose en el puesto rogando que todo parase.

.

— ¡Hinata!

La respiración acelerada y sudor frío bajando por su frente y recorriendo las orillas de su fina cara fue la imagen que, sintió, estaba demostrando. Su respiración recuperó el ritmo sereno y levantó la mirada poco a poco; a un costado estaba el chico de cabello negro. La examinaba con una ceja levantada y el cabello revuelto. — Sasuke-kun…

— Tus lamentos me despertaron.

— Pe… Perdón.

Que se disculpara por algo que no podía controlar le parecía estúpido, pero a su cerebro llegaron las palabras del primo soberbio y comprendió a qué se refería con lo de "carácter pasivo". Ya no sintió fastidio a su disculpa, sino algo como una tensión en su espalda que lo hacía pensar en sí mismo como el verdadero idiota.

— Como sea. —se alejó de ella rumbo al baño. — De todas formas ya es hora de levantarse.

Al permanecer en el silencio recordó el sueño, y con ello las palabras de los tres hombres la dejaron en un anormal estado de ensoñación. La culpa, el deber y sus anhelos mezclados crearon algo desagradable en su estómago y antes de que él pudiera llegar al baño, Hinata saltó de la cama y cerró la puerta; casi golpeando su nariz.

El sonido de arcadas no tardó en aparecer y eso sólo provocó que Sasuke liberara un largo tramo de aire, a sabiendas que debía llevarla al hospital por segunda vez. No había obligación, pero si llegaba a oídos de alguien inoportuno que la salud de Hinata había decaído a un caso de estrés estando él a su cuidado, sólo le daría razones para tener a Neji todo el día en la Mansión, sin contar que le obligarían a permanecer a su lado en el hospital quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. ¡Y lo detestaría!

.

— Desmayo, ahora vómito… —la sanin apuntaba en una hoja de control. — Debes cuidarte más, niña. No vaya a ser que te ingrese para evitar algo grave.

— No pienso regresar y permanecer más tiempo en este lugar.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó sarcástica. — Entonces procura cuidar de ella estos días. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. — Y esta vez, salgan por la puerta. —indicó amenazante para desaparecer en el pasillo atendiendo pacientes. La miró de perfil.

— Dije que… No era necesario. —comentó apenada con la mirada decaída. — Fue producto de la pesadilla…

Sasuke no acotó nada a sus palabras y empezó a caminar firme hacia la puerta. Hinata descendió con tranquilidad, siguiéndolo un paso detrás. A pesar de la cantidad de civiles y ninjas haciendo ruido, todo estaba silencioso entre ambos. Ninguno parecía querer hablar con el otro. Hinata chocó suavemente con la espalda del muchacho cerca de recepción por su repentina inmovilización. Se colocó a un costado y sus pupilas se marcaron por completo al ver el motivo de la parada. — Sakura-san…

La pelirrosa estaba tan asombrada como la pareja frente a ella. Por un momento creyó que lo mejor era alejarse del sitio, pero había algo pendiente entre ellos y no podía dejarlo en silencio más tiempo. No era maduro de su parte si daba media vuelta haciéndose humo. Se acercó con cuidado y a cada paso su corazón se estrujaba hasta sentir que le falta el aire. Una vez frente a la nueva pareja sólo abrió la boca para pronunciar: — Fe… Felicidades por… su boda. — y al terminar de vocear esa simple oración, le trajo un amargo recuerdo de la ceremonia y con eso, la manera tan brusca en enterarse de la noticia.

.

La noche anterior a la celebración matrimonial, Sakura arribó en la entrada principal. Suspiró con una sonrisa llena de júbilo, pues, por fin, podría estar cerca de Sasuke y charlar con él después de tanto tiempo lejos. Al día siguiente de la aparición del Uchiha fue enviada a una misión de curación en los límites de Suna; una particular enfermedad causada por el aroma de una planta venenosa.

Caminó casi dando saltos entre paso y paso. — Sasuke-kun y Naruto ya se han de haber puesto al día en todos los acontecimientos. — expresaba para sí misma con una sonrisa que parecería no borrarse jamás. — ¡Qué malo fue el Hokage al enviarme a una misión si sabía que yo también esperaba hablar un poco con Sasuke-kun! —refunfuñó un poco sin dejar de mostrar un rostro iluminado.

— Yo creí que Hinata-sama se casaría con alguien de nuestro clan. —declaró la voz de una chica de cabello oscuro y mirada perla no mayor a 14 años. Caminaba junto a otras dos chicas de similares características.

« ¡¿Hinata se casa?! » Sus verdes pupilas brillaron con ilusión ante la noticia. « Vaya, vaya. Así que por fin lo… » Realizó cálculos rápidos con sus dedos y la mirada puesta en el firmamento. « Sólo me fui cinco días… ¡Naruto ya quiere empezar a tener familia! Tenía mis sospechas de que le atraía, pero jamás pensé que sintiera algo tan fuerte por ella como para proponerle matrimonio así de rápido. Aunque no creo que a ella le molestara la idea. » Sonrió divertida por unos segundos, luego colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y frunció el ceño. « ¡Pero me va a escuchar! Porque con lo idiota que es, seguro que ni si quiera la ha invitado a una cita decente. »

— Cuando mi padre llegó con la noticia a casa yo no… —el deseo de investigación de Sakura no pudo aflorar en peor ocasión. Se maldijo a sí misma después por acercarse. — Senpai, buenas noches. ¿Acaso regresa de una misión? —saludaron alegres las niñas e indagaron un poco al verla con su ropa especial y una mochila tras su espalda.

— Así es, pequeñas. Buenas noches. —reverenció con cortesía. — Disculpen pero, no pude evitar escuchar que Hinata se va a casar.

— ¡Oh sí, por supuesto!

— Ella es alguien muy querida para mí y, si no les importa responder un par de preguntas sobre la celebración… Es que yo no he estado en la aldea desde hace cinco días así que…

— ¡Para nada, senpai! —dijeron al unísono las pre-adolescentes. Oportunidad que la pelirrosa no dejó pasar.

— ¿Dónde será la boda?.

— Bueno, se celebrará en el dojo de la Rama Principal Hyuga.

— La mansión de Hiashi-san, ¿verdad? —las pequeñas asintieron amistosas. — ¿Cuándo? —preguntó con un tono melódico.

— Mañana al medio día.

— Mañana… ¡MAÑANA! — Su grito se pudo escuchar en toda la aldea. Calmada, juntó las manos tras su espalda apoyándose sobre los dedos de sus pies, balanceándose a modo de juego. Levantó la cabeza un poco para observarlas de perfil. — Supongo que no pueden asistir aquellos que no sean del Clan Hyuga. —indagó con esperanza de una respuesta negativa.

— Temo que así es, Senpai. —una ligera decepción apareció en su mirada.

— Pero Sakura-senpai es miembro de su equipo, —acotó otra de las muchachas— así que ella, junto a Naruto-senpai, sí deben tener permiso para asistir. —las palabras de la chica Hyuga la confundieron un poco.

— ¡Niñas, ya es hora de regresar! —clamó un tono femenino adulto a la distancia.

— ¡Ya vamos, mamá! —las pequeñas se despidieron con una sonrisa y mucha prisa. — ¡La ceremonia es tradicional, Sakura-senpai, así que se debe ir en kimono!

— ¡Esperen yo…!

Se alejaron tan rápido que no le dieron tiempo a preguntar más. Pensando que habían escuchado mal por el cansancio de haber llegado a la aldea en menos tiempo del que llevaba el trayecto, retomó su caminar a casa para poder dormir bien después del agitado viaje. Estaba muy feliz por su amiga y su atolondrado compañero. Su sonrisa brillaba tanto como la redonda luna al tener presente que mañana podría cruzar palabras con Sasuke después de años separados.

Al día siguiente, la mañana de la boda, se acercó a su madre para pedirle el bello kimono de seda rosado con bordado de bambúes en la parte inferior. Manifestó con optimismo que ir a la boda de una de sus amigas la llenaba de regocijo. — Hija, ¿en serio quieres asistir? —el tono inquieto en la voz en su madre incomodó un poco su mente, pero se obligó a sí misma a creer que era producto de su imaginación aquella sensación extraña en su pecho. Se maquilló con suavidad y realzó su cuello con un peinado alto. Sus pasos al departamento del rubio eran rítmicos a tono de brinquitos juguetones. Sabía que existía una alta probabilidad de que Naruto, aun en el día de su boda, se haya quedado dormido y estaba en ella ayudarlo a arreglarse un poco. Aunque la verdad iba en esa dirección para poder ver a su amado Uchiha y tomar su mano camino a la ceremonia.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y la presencia que la recibió era, nada más y nada menos que: — ¡Sasuke-kun!

— Sakura. —un ligero tinte de perplejidad al verla en la puerta asomó en sus ojos. Ella quedó impactada al verlo usando un kimono de aquella calidad; se veía tan guapo y elegante. — ¿Qué haces vestida así? —la segunda frase con su voz grave la trajo de esa ilusoria realidad mental. Sus mejillas sonrojaron al percibir el diseño tan formal de su vestimenta. Se veía tan maduro y atractivo.

— Así opacarás a Naruto, Sasuke-kun. Si hasta parece que el novio eres tú.

— Eso es porque…

— ¡¿SAKURA-CHAN?! —la mandíbula del Uzumaki no podía caer más, pero su reacción no era por su belleza en el kimono. — Pe… Pero qué… ¡¿Cuándo regresaste?! Y… ¡¿Y QUÉ HACES AQUÍ VESTIDA ASÍ?! —la pelirrosa miró a su escandaloso amigo con un kimono de segunda mano, algo arrugado, y su cabello corto despeinado. No sabía cómo era posible, pero Naruto lograba verse desaliñado con un corte de cabello así. Bufó con ironía y presumió con algo de soberbia.

— Sabía que tenía que ayudarte… ¡Y mucho! No pienso dejar que te cases vestido como un pordiosero.

— ¿Casarme? —sus ojos, como dos varitas oblicuas, y una expresión de total confusión fue lo que demostró su rostro canela. — ¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan?

— Creíste que no me iba a enterar de tu boda con Hinata.

— ¿Qué?

— Naruto no es el prometido. —habló el azabache. — Sakura, quien se va a casar con la Hyuga, soy yo.

Todo aquel sentimiento de felicidad o enfado, disgusto y orgullo, amabilidad hacia su amigo y amor por su chico quedó congelado por completo. — Q… ¿Qué? —Naruto le dio un golpe en la nuca a su maldito compañero de habitación y este limitó a chasquear la lengua en reprobación al acto. — No… ¡No sabía que te habías vuelto bromista, Sasuke-kun! —exclamó de manera forzada, golpeando levemente su hombro a modo de aceptación de la broma con la punta de sus dedos. Naruto cambió su enfado por preocupación ante la reacción de su compañera y, haciendo a un lado al Uchiha con brusquedad, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa.

— No, el idiota no está bromeando, Sakura-chan. —esa sensación brumosa que apareció anoche cuando conversó con las jovencitas se convirtió en una densa punzada a la altura de su corazón. Aquella dulce e inocente risa desapareció poco a poco. — No sabíamos como decírtelo, pero… —rascó su nuca y sus azules pupilas divagaron en el ambiente externo en busca de las palabras adecuadas. — El día que fuiste enviada a la misión en Suna, el grupo de ancianos nos citó, al idiota y a mí, para una reunión donde se le daría la orden definitiva para el perdón. Bueno, verás… En esa asamblea le dijeron a Sasuke que para obtener el perdón debía casarse con Hinata-chan o… O si no sería enviado a prisión de por vida.

Sakura no dudó en dirigir su mirada pasmada al chico de cabellera oscura, quien con su silencio consintió la explicación de su amigo. — Y… ¿Y aceptaste? ¡¿Por qué?! —fue una pregunta inconsciente y mecánica que su cerebro, en modo activo ante el reflejo de dolor inminente, realizó sin poder retractarse en sus jades.

— Eso es asunto mío. —contestó fríamente y algo dentro de su pecho se fragmentó con estrépito. Permaneció estática, sin demostración alguna de cualquier movimiento facial; mas su corazón no dejaba de doler a cada bombeada de sangre. — Naruto y tú están invitados. —manifestó haciendo a un lado el cuerpo inerte de la chica de brillante cabello rosa.

— ¡Sasuke, idiota! —vociferó arrugando la frente, pero él sabía que de tratar el tema de alguna otra manera sólo sería mentir y lastimar más a la chica en el proceso; cuya idea ya se había sembrado en su mente. Sólo había que tener paciencia hasta que procesara la información en su totalidad y hacerse a la idea de que sería así desde ese momento para siempre.

Sakura parecía un papel flotando en el viento. Mismo viento que la llevaba tras Sasuke en completo silencio; Naruto igual. Parecía que los tres caminaban rumbo a un funeral. Al llegar a la puerta de la Mansión Hyuga, Sasuke se alejó en silencio por el pasillo mientras el rubio permanecía estático sin saber qué hacer. — Eh… Sa… ¿Sakura-chan?

— ¿Dónde nos sentaremos? —logró expulsar luego de un par de minutos. La mirada estaba perdida y su psique gritaba, vociferaba, para que aquella pesadilla terminara y se levantara sudada sobre su cama. La tomó del brazo con sumo cuidado para conducirla, dubitativo de si era lo correcto, hacia el dojo; lugar que ya estaba copado de miembros del clan.

La ceremonia pasó en cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

— Ante los Dioses y la Rama Principal, y Secundaria, del Clan Hyuga, son marido y mujer.

Fue con aquellas palabras que las lágrimas brotaron como lava en un volcán activo a máxima capacidad. « Se… Se casó… » No podía permanecer allí más tiempo o sería capaz de utilizar su jutsu y destrozar todo en su paso. Se levantó con la mirada oculta tras una sombra y corrió esperando que las palabras del vetusto sujeto desaparecieran como la nieve en primavera… sabiendo que eso era una loca ilusión de sus adoloridos pensamientos.

Sus rodillas temblaron por un instante mientras se alejaba del lugar. Se arrimó a un árbol de cerezos sin hojas unas cuadras lejos de la Mansión Hyuga.

Cuando su respiración se había normalizado lo suficiente como para que sean simples sollozos, la voz de Naruto apareció a su espalda.

— Sakura-chan…

— No deberías… estar aquí, Naruto.

— Hay algo que debes saber sobre…

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —un atisbo de ira emergió y el tronco cubierto de nieve fue el receptor de toda esa fuerza bruta, terminando con un pedazo de corteza menos. — ¡No quiero hablar con nadie! —respiró profundo un par de veces antes de alejarse del lugar, dejando al rubio con un rostro entre azul y morado. La chica de cabello cerezo secó sus ojos por millonésima vez mientras se marchaba del sitio. — No te atrevas a seguirme. —aclaró entre dientes antes de perderse en la lejanía de las solitarias calles del Distrito Hyuga.

Desde ese día, Sakura perdió el sentido del tiempo. No abandonaba su alcoba más que para ir al baño, ni si quiera dignaba probar los platillos que su preocupada madre preparaba con afán cada dos horas a espera de que recapacitara e ingiriera algo de alimento o enfermaría de gravedad.

Ayer, por la mañana, la asistente del Hokage apareció en la residencia Haruno para ordenar su presencia en la oficina. Negándose con una amenazadora cantidad de chakra en sus puños, la asistente despareció más rápido que el vapor en una olla con agua hirviendo.

Un par de horas más tarde, la puerta de su habitación volvió a sonar. — ¿Acaso me obligarás a ir a la oficina de Kakashi? —manifestó con una peligrosa visión al notar de quién se trataba esa vez en su casa.

— No. —el rubio rascó su cabellera con frustración y desesperación. — ¡Demonios, Sakura-chan! ¡No quería que las cosas terminaran así, de veras!

— ¿Terminar cómo, Naruto? —parecía ser una pregunta, pero luego de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba muy clara la respuesta.

— Así… ¡No sé! ¡Odiándolos a ellos!

— ¡NO LOS ODIO! —gritó y sus padres abandonaron la vivienda antes de que su fuerte retoño la hiciera pedazos con ellos dentro. El Uzumaki quedó pasmado al escuchar aquello salir de sus labios. Sakura tomó una gran cantidad de aire y lo expulsó de golpe. — No los odio… —repitió con aire pesaroso y sus ojos verdes resaltaban aún más entre el fondo rojo de su mirada acongojada.

— Yo creí que…

— Es Sasuke-kun… Yo… Yo nunca he podido odiarlo… Y nunca lo haré. —pronto saldrían más lágrimas y restregó sus ojos con brusquedad para impedirlo. El nudo en su garganta fue más difícil de deshacer. — Y tampoco podría odiar a Hinata. —el rubio abrió un poco la boca intentando buscar en su mente si la pregunta que haría sería la adecuada, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente y decidió evitarle el sufrimiento de pensarlo tanto; después de todo se trataba de la persona más importante para los dos. — Ayer… Cuando vi el rostro de Hinata en… en el… —tragó gordo sin poder continuar la oración. — Me vi a mí misma.

— ¿De qué hablas? —esa pregunta estúpida la hizo arrugar la frente y lo miró de forma amenazante. Respiró un par de veces y se calmó.

— Hinata fue obligada, eso es seguro. —no podía decirle que la razón de no odiar a la desdichada chica Hyuga, era porque sabía los profundos sentimientos que profesaba desde la academia al tarado delante suyo. — Y luego de pensarlo con cuidado todo este tiempo… comprendo por qué Sasuke-kun lo hizo. —bajó la mirada.

— Fue por la amenaza del Concejo. —acotó el rubio; ella prestó atención sin mirarlo. — El día que te marchaste a Suna, los viejos convocaron una asamblea. Kakashi-sensei, el papá de Hinata, Sasuke y yo fuimos los únicos allí. Ellos dijeron que haber sellado a Kaguya no fue suficiente evidencia para confiar en él. ¡Todos nos opusimos, Sakura-chan! Pero… —Naruto desvió la mirada hacia un costado por uno segundos— Ninguno sabía cómo decírtelo.

— Tranquilo, Naruto. Muy dentro de mí, sabía que no terminaríamos juntos. —levantó la mirada y demostró una marcada y forzosa sonrisa. — Estaré bien… Sólo tengo que… Necesito tiempo, ¿entiendes?

— Todo es culpa mía. —expresó afligido. — Si hubiera pensado que algo así sucedería yo…

— ¿Habrías renunciado? No, Naruto. Diste tu palabra para traerlo. Te costó mucho, pero lo convenciste y sacaste a Sasuke-kun de esa horrible oscuridad. Pensar en eso me tranquiliza un poco. —colocó la mano sobre su hombro. — No estés triste, ¿de acuerdo? Sasuke-kun y yo necesitamos que, por esta vez, seas un hombre maduro. —y sin más que decir regresó a la cama, sabiendo que mañana debía retomar el trabajo en el hospital. Sería un nuevo día…

.

Las palabras que llegaron a sus oídos las hubieran esperado de cualquiera, ¡cualquiera!, pero que la primera —dejando a un lado la recepción con los Hyuga— en decirlo fuera Sakura los desconcertó a ambos. Sin duda sus ojos aún denotaban un ligero tinte rojizo que indicaba largas horas de llanto y eso sólo estremeció el corazón —ya angustiado— de Hinata.

— ¡HI…! —la alegría de ver a su compañera desvaneció al notar lo incómodo del ambiente entre los tres shinobi en el pasillo frente a recepción. Envió a su compadre de locuras para que su llegada no fuera tan brusca.

— A… ¿Akamaru? —exteriorizó al sentir unos tirones en su falda. Levantó la mirada. — Kiba-kun. —tanto Sakura como el Uchiha fueron atraídos por la presencia del castaño.

— Hinata que… ¡Qué bueno encontrarte acá! Me ahorraste el trayecto a tu casa. Shino y Kurenai-san querían hacer una reunión. —la mirada veloz que le dio a Sasuke fue comprendida a la brevedad. — ¡Vamos!

— Sí, pero… —un ligero empujón de Sasuke con sus dedos la mantuvo callada y Kiba, junto a su fiel amigo, sacaron a la Hyuga de ese terrible y embarazoso abismo. Ambos compañeros del Equipo 7 quedaron en el sitio, quietos, callados; la pelirrosa no podía mirarlo a los ojos después de las palabras dichas.

— Gracias, Kiba-kun. —murmuró mientras abandonaban el hospital.

— De nada, Hinata.

Inuzuka había ido al hospital para dejar un encargo de medicinas que habían pedido para abastecer el almacén. Ella le explicó que al levantarse esa mañana, una pesadilla la obligó a devolver lo poco, o nada, que tenía en el estómago. La mirada de preocupación en Kiba y Akamaru duró un momento hasta que los invitó a comer algo cerca de la plaza como agradecimiento y disculpa. — ¿Carne seca?

— ¿Rollos de canela? —sonrieron, olvidando por un instante las preocupaciones cuando ambos pronunciaron al mismo tiempo los gustos del otro. — Pero no olvidemos a Shino, o luego estará resentido con nosotros quien sabe por cuánto. —asintió con una energía que no demostraba desde que la noticia había sido dada.

Una vez que los tres tomaron asiento en una cafetería muy bien decorada y bastante concurrida —a Shino lo encontraron de casualidad camino a su casa— pidieron sus acostumbrados platillos. Un pequeño silencio volvió el ambiente pesado. — Está bien, Kiba-kun… Pregunta lo que quieras. —sin darle importancia a la mirada de Shino bajo las gafas, el muchacho no se contuvo ni un segundo más.

— ¡¿Te ha tratado mal el arrogante de Sasuke?! —Shino suspiró al saber que, después de tanto tiempo en el mismo equipo, seguía sin poder controlar a su compañero con la mirada.

— N… No.

— ¡No me mientas, Hinata!

— E… ¡Es verdad! —respondió un poco alterada por sus palabras.

— No deberías entrometerte en esos asuntos, Kiba.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tú también estás muerto preocupación por saberlo! —el chico respondió acomodando sus gafas. Los gruñidos de Akamaru indicaban claramente que quería saber lo mismo que su cuidador.

— Bueno… Hemos cruzado palabras, pero… no diría que ha sido una conversación.

— ¡Si te ignora se…!

— ¡No, Kiba-kun! No es lo que quise…

— Hinata quiere decir que la personalidad de Sasuke-san, indiferente, y la de ella, tímida, impide una línea de comunicación abierta y despreocupada.

— Si, exacto. Gracias, Shino-kun. —el castaño respondió con una mueca de molestia al atinar los pensamientos de su amiga.

— ¿Entonces no te ha golpeado ni te ha forzado a **_nada_** que tú no quieras? —sin comprender el doble sentido en las palabras de su compañero, respondió con inocencia una negación. Shino giró su cabeza hacia el castaño para observarlo con severidad por indagar en temas tan privados— ¡Qué! —pero al estar con las gafas puestas era imposible detectar su expresión.

— Hinata-san, ¿qué van a hacer? —Kiba lo codeó, arrugando la frente mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro rápidamente creyendo que preguntó lo mismo que él; sólo que de una forma más directa. Shino decidió ignorarlo sabiendo que no había comprendido le trasfondo de la cuestión. Hinata bajó la cabeza un poco, junto con su mirada.

— Pues… decidimos que… que lo intentaríamos.

— ¡Lo intentarán! —clamó; tomándolo desde el "otro" punto de vista. Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

— Anoche platicamos sobre el tema y… No se puede evitar. Después de todo ahora somos… somos e… esposos… —susurró la última palabra con un dejo de tristeza.

— ¡Pero…! ¡Eso se hace con la persona que amas! ¡No debes tomarlo a la ligera! —el castaño apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes en el puesto. Shino suspiró y limitó a observar cuando Kiba se daría cuenta por sí mismo sobre qué estaba platicando realmente su compañera. — ¡Claro! Seguro fue idea de él, ¡¿no?! ¡Ese cretino está tomando ventaja de tu desdicha, Hinata!

— En… En realidad fue idea mía, Kiba-kun.

— Ya veo… —manifestó Shino al ver la mandíbula de Kiba chocar con la mesa del local. La mesera llegó con las órdenes y el más entusiasmado fue Akamaru; quien parecía comprender más que su propio dueño. — Entonces ambos lo platicaron.

— Sí. Aunque no sabemos cómo hacerlo… —detuvo sus palabras dudosas para saborear su postre favorito, Kiba aún no podía regresar su mandíbula a la normalidad. Shino también probó su platillo a espera que ella, por sus propios medios, tratara lo complejo del tema con su dulce personalidad. — Ayer hablé con Kurenai-san sobre lo mismo y me… me dio algunos consejos.

— ¡¿Ella te aconsejó?! —cuando por fin había sido capaz de meterse un par de trozos de carne seca, casi escupió frente a Shino al escucharla. Empezó a toser y el muchacho de gafas se dedicó a ignorar su estupidez. — ¡¿Acaso todos están locos?!

— Es que… Azuma-san y Kurenai-san tenían una relación muy bella. Creo que su matrimonio fue muy bonito y me gustaría que… que el mío sea así.

— Ha… ¿Hablabas del matrimonio? —su rostro quedó congelado con una mueca de sonrisa media mientras una gran gota bajaba por su cuello al tener presente lo que realmente decía su compañera.

— Dejando de lado la "perturbada" mente de Kiba. —el castaño le lanzó una mirada fulminante que rebotó en sus oscuros lentes para regresar directo a la frente del Inuzuka como una flecha. — ¿Qué sucederá con Naruto-san? —la pregunta le tomó desprevenida, detuvo su respiración levemente. La mirada en sus ojos se volvió adolorida. — No quise…

— E… Está bien, Shino-kun. Ya decidí… Olvidar será imposible, pero… dirigiré este sentir hacia Sasuke-kun. —su voz parecía quebrarse ligeramente. Sus compañeros se miraron de perfil por unos segundos.

— ¿Y será tan fácil? —indagó con la boca llena de carne. — Porque sabemos, sigues al tarado de Naruto desde hace mucho, creo que mucho antes de entrar a la academia. Me cuesta creer que algún día llegues a sentir algo así por el arrogante de Sa…

— Kiba. — Un tono de enfado y reprimenda provino del de lentes y el castaño se atiborró la boca para evitar meter más las patas al notar la mirada perdida de su amiga en el rollo de canela frente a ella.

— Pues… Ustedes saben que dentro de mi Clan las bodas son arregladas.

— Por supuesto. Preservar la pureza del kekkei genkai es imprescindible para el futuro del mismo.

— Sí…

— O sea… ¡¿Se casan entre familiares?! —Shino suspiró avergonzado de tener a alguien así de despistado como compañero de equipo, especialmente siendo de rastreo. Hinata levantó la mirada y recuperó un poco su alegría sonriendo incómoda al saber lo inocente que seguía siendo Kiba después de tanto tiempo; incluso Akamaru se cubrió la cara con su pata para evitar que alguien lo viera como su dueño. — ¡Oe, Akamaru!

El resto de la plática fue muy divertida por las ocurrencias en sus misiones individuales y, durante ese lapso, olvidó todos sus problemas.

Al salir de la cafetería se separó de ellos rumbo a su Distrito y antes de notarlo, apareció alguien a su lado desde un callejón. Reaccionó con un brinco y un pequeñísimo grito. — ¿Sasuke-kun? —sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y con una seña de la cabeza, indicó el proseguir hacia la casa. Ella lo siguió un paso detrás por un par de cuadras hasta que él se detuvo. — Su… ¿Sucede algo?

— Por aquí. —antes de que las palabras llegaran a la comprensión de su cerebro, Sasuke saltó sobre un tejado y ella hizo lo mismo sin tiempo a saber el lugar o el por qué.

.

Arribaron a las afueras de un conocido lugar; al menos para el Uchiha. Hinata abrió un poco los ojos al percibir el símbolo del abanico en la parte principal del marco. Ese sitio fue muy famoso en sus tiempos, y lo conocía por medio de historias, pero nunca había ido antes. Le pareció interesante que algunas casas aún estuvieran en pie. Y lo lejano del sitio había impedido que el ataque de Pain lo destrozara; aun siendo parte significativa de la aldea.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Sasuke-kun?

— Conocerme. —elevó un poco sus cejas por la respuesta. Apresuró el paso para situarse a su lado. Observar las puertas y paredes del lugar brillando por las capas de la nieve era un paisaje melancólico e impresionante. Se creaba una embelesadora y trágica forma de observar lo grande y vacío del lugar, así como su manera de terminar.

Se detuvieron delante de una casa de dos pisos y la mirada en el Uchiha pareció divagar un poco en recuerdos.

— Es tu hogar… —susurró para sí misma, pero el silencio dio paso a que las palabras llegaran a los oídos de él, quien asintió antes de avanzar dentro de la deteriorada vivienda; ella permaneció en la entrada.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No sé si… Sea bueno que entre. —la contempló con sus párpados gachos al encontrar la respuesta de su actitud. Era tan fácil leer su pensar y se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de llegar al rango de chunin con una personalidad así.

— Fuiste tú la de la idea, ahora entra o le diré a Naruto. —levantó la mirada y apresuró el paso con cuidado de no pisar una tabla dañada. — Mi madre se llamaba Mikoto y mi padre Fugaku; ambos eran jounin. Mi padre era el Jefe de la Policía de Konoha. —levantó sus cejas de forma sutil al escuchar que hubo una policía interna dentro de Konoha— Mi hermano Itachi era cinco años mayor que yo y lo consideraba mi modelo a seguir. —ella caminaba con cuidado mientras él pisaba las tablas con particularidad, como si supiera cuales son las más estables. No así, la concentración estaba enfocada mayormente en las palabras que le decía. — Itachi era tan hábil que le pedía, casi a diario, entrenar conmigo, pero no tenía tiempo la mayoría de las veces y siempre me rechazaba con un gesto, que en aquel entonces me parecía molesto…

Sonó un crujir bajo el pie y saltó antes de terminar sumergida entre las tablas, lo que la llevó a chocar con la espalda de Sasuke y éste golpeó una pared sin darse cuenta; tenía la guardia baja por hablar del pasado. Ese pensar lo asombró un poco.

— ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?

— Sí… —se quitaba las telarañas y el moho de su abrigo con un dejo de fastidio.

— Lo lamento yo…

— No te excuses. Me molesta que lo hagas todo el tiempo. —dispuesta a volver a responder con una disculpa cerró la boca y agachó la cabeza. — Habla.

— ¿Hablar?

— Sino no nos conocemos, entonces no le veo sentido a esto. —terminó de limpiar su vestimenta y cuando sus ojos se toparon por un instante ella miró el lugar no sabiendo qué decir con exactitud.

— Mi madre, Hikari, falleció unos meses después de dar a luz a mi hermanita. —Empezó algo melancólica— Recuerdo muy poco de ella, no así, su rostro está nítido en mi mente. —Sasuke permanecía quieto y observaba los ligeros gestos que realizaba. — No recuerdo como era la relación de mi padre con mamá, pero ella siempre sonreía. Hanabi-chan ha visto sus fotos y dice que se parece mucho a mí.

— ¿Cuándo empezaste a espiar a Naruto? —parpadeó perpleja y el rubor apareció tenuemente. Su rostro pasó de afligido a incómodo. — Si no hablas ahora que somos extraños, más adelante será verdaderamente desagradable. —tenía toda la razón.

Ella quería hacer funcionar ese matrimonio y para ello había que hablar sin tapujos de las cosas que querían dejar en el pasado, así cuando llegara el futuro, esos recuerdos quedarían como una mera anécdota de la cual reír. Dudó por un momento.

— Fue un invierno, similar a este. Unos niños me estaban molestando por el color de mis ojos y la posición social de mi familia. Yo… Yo me había alejado de Ko-san para estar sola, por la muerte de mi madre; había sucedido hace poco. De pronto, alguien los enfrentó… —su semblante comprometido poco a poco adquirió un brillo diferente a cualquiera que haya visto antes. — Levanté la mirada y me topé con Naruto-kun. Me vio llorando y corrió a defenderme; a pesar de que ellos eran mayores que nosotros.

« ¡Je! Típico del tarado. » Limitó a pensar con agrado de su amigo.

— Eran tres contra uno, así que la situación fue mala para él desde el inicio. Uno lo golpeó y los otros le arrebataron su bufanda; la pisotearon y se burlaron de él por ser huérfano... Me acerqué, una vez que se marcharon, para darle las gracias y pasarle su bufanda, entonces noté su ojo morado y una sonrisa tan grande y llena de ánimos que… Que me hizo olvidar la tristeza de ese entonces. Le pregunté si estaba bien y él me dijo que no me preocupara, que era fuerte. Tomó su bufanda y se marchó con la misma sonrisa… —la manera de describir la escena era tan cálida, tanto que, mientras la escuchaba, parecía no sentir la brisa helada del ambiente. — Desde ese momento, supongo… empecé a admirar su tenacidad y orgullo… —sonrió. Al darse cuenta la desvaneció por la posible reacción del chico.

— Continúa. —declaró indiferente, sin dejar de sonar imperativo. Ella suspiró.

— Una vez que mamá falleció, mi padre se volvió muy estricto conmigo. Me hacía entrenar varias horas al día para ser una digna Líder, pero… Yo… Yo no quería lastimar a mis contrincantes. A pesar de que Ko-san me indicaba que serían atendidos de inmediato, simplemente no podía atacar y eso me hacía débil. —un atisbo de tormento recorrió su mirada. — Al notar mi padre que las habilidades de Hanabi-chan eran, por mucho, mejores a las mías, decidió enfrentarnos… Claro que… No pude… —realizó una pequeña pausa. — Ese día mi padre me desheredó como Líder y le entregó el puesto a mi hermanita.

— Así fue como terminaste en la academia. —ella asintió levemente.

— A pesar de lo que pasó con mi padre, no me sentía del todo mal, pues, Naruto-kun también estaba allí. —el dolor volvió a desaparecer y se transformó en ternura. — Podía ver cómo se esforzaba para que todos lo reconocieran como alguien fuerte. Esa misma sensación quería sentirla y demostrarla, pero no para que la viera mi padre, sino para que la apreciara Naruto-kun. Para que él…

— Te reconociera. —regresó de sus recuerdos y notó al Uchiha apoyado contra el marco de una puerta con su brazo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sus pupilas fijas en su imagen. — Sin duda, esa sensación que describes, es la misma que sentía cuando estaba cerca de mi hermano y la misma actitud que percibía en el tarado cuando me incitaba a una lucha. La diferencia es el enfoque que le dio cada uno.

— ¿Enfoque?

— Cuando mi hermano acabó con el Clan, esa admiración fue oscurecida por dolor, rabia… Por eso me fui con Orochimaru, para ser más fuerte y poder acabar con él; me dejé llevar por el sufrimiento y frustración de haber sido un total inútil en aquel entonces. —le sorprendió la facilidad con que explicaba algo así de fuerte en su niñez. Sin duda ya lo había superado. — Por otra parte, el anhelo de Naruto por ser aceptado de mi parte como un igual, como un hermano, lo llevó a entrenar para poder sacarme del abismo que yo mismo había creado. —se apartó del marco y dio un par de pasos en su dirección. — Y por último estás tú.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí. Reflejaste tu vida en él. Viste que, mientras tu padre te rechazaba, a él lo odiaba toda la aldea. Notaste que si él tenía más pretextos para hundirse, no lo hizo. Y si él no lo hacía por tantas miradas de desprecio, tú tampoco lo harías si sólo tenías la de tu padre; la persona más importante para ti. —ella emitió un leve sonido con su garganta al ver ese gesto en su rostro, como una risilla de ironía. — Nuestra boda no sólo se basó en la decisión de los actuales viejos del Concejo sino que, también, fue gracias a la de los anteriores ancianos.

— No comprendo…

— El Concejo que estuvo en la época de mi hermano, fue quien le dio la orden de extinguir al clan. Detonante para mi reacción, la de Naruto y, consecuentemente, la tuya. Ahora mira como terminó.

— Quieres decir que… ¿Ellos lo habían planeado desde entonces?

— No, no. —aclaró moviendo su mano. — Son los sabios de Konoha, pero no ven el futuro. Pongámoslo como un golpe de suerte. Para ellos, claro.

El trinar de las aves invernales y el sonido de los cúmulos de nieve descendiendo por acción de la gravedad era el único eco en el sitio. Sasuke caminó hacia la salida y ella le siguió. El trayecto tomado, indicó a la ojiperla su regreso a la Mansión y le pareció bien; pensando que ambos se habían acercado unos pocos centímetros con aquella plática.

Pero cuando no tomaron la ruta a su casa la curiosidad invadió. — ¿A dónde vamos, Sasuke-kun?

— A la plaza.

— A… ¿A la plaza?

— Vamos a almorzar donde nos vean.

Naturalmente la respuesta fue inesperada y no tardó en demostrarlo. Él se detuvo y giró hacia ella, para sujetar su mano izquierda de manera que sus dedos se entrelazaran. Ella se tensó. — Si te molesta, entonces vamos a ver al Concejo y terminemos con esta farsa de… ¡Oe! ¿Dónde vas? ¡Hyuga!

Escuchó su apellido a la lejanía. Su interior acrecentó la voz de Sasuke una y otra vez, hasta que su propia voz interna le indicó: "Termina con esta farsa." Provocando desprecio hacia sí misma por no tomar en serio su propia palabra. Ella pidió un intento, pero cuando la mano del Uchiha sostuvo la suya, su mente solo trajo imágenes de Naruto. Causando su huida inesperada.

.

La noche llegó tan rápido que sólo se percató de ello cuando las luces de los postes iluminaron la calle principal del parque donde se encontraba. Estaba sentada en un columpio y el viento frío la mecía con caricias. Sus largos cabellos caían gráciles por sobre sus hombros y cubrían su rostro casi por completo.

— ¡¿Hinata-chan?! — Esa voz… Escuchar esa voz le traía mezclas de sentimientos en su pecho. Evitó levantar la cabeza, pero sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Su corazón palpitó con velocidad mientras derramaba calidez por cada pequeño rincón de su cuerpo. Concebir eso sólo llevó a pensar lo incorrecto que era ahora sentirlo. Lo que una vez la llenó de fuerzas, amor por el chico rubio, ahora dolía... Y dolía tanto que le quitaba la respiración. — ¿Estás bien?

Desde que se alejó de Sasuke por la tarde, no habían caído gotas de sus ojos. Había permanecido en un trance de pensamientos y análisis sobre todo. ¿Creyó que podría pasear por Konoha, de la mano del Uchiha, sin temor? ¿Sin sentir vergüenza? ¡Gran equivocación! Al ser sujetada de la mano por Sasuke, palpó algo diferente. Ese frío en el tacto… Un simple acto sin nada más de fondo. Una expresión carente de calor del corazón… Era lo más alejado al amor que pudo encontrar o imaginarse.

Pero haber percibido aquello no fue lo que la llevó a correr lejos sin mirar atrás. Lo que realmente sucedió con la tomada de manos, fue darse cuenta que ella tampoco sentía lo mismo. Le mintió a Sasuke… Se mentía a sí misma.

— _S-sí..._ —respondió muy bajo, pues había aparecido un nudo en su garganta. — Des… Descuida, Naruto-kun. —levantándose sin darle frente, empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la voz; alejándose rápido antes de que los cristales de agua afloraran sin poder evitarlo. Él la detuvo del hombro. Quiso alejarlo con duras palabras, pero no podía. No salían por más que lo intentara. Ni un sonido emergía de su garganta y el ardor en sus ojos ya no lo podía contener más.

El sonido de una explosión de humo la atrajo y abrió sus ojos al notar quien era realmente.

— Yo creía que Naruto era un gran tarado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es un completo imbécil.

— Sa… Sasuke-kun… —susurró mientras secaba sus ojos rápidamente con la manga de su abrigo.

— Eres tan franca que me cuesta entender por qué no se ha dado cuenta de lo que sientes. —abrió su largo abrigo, tipo capa, y lo colocó alrededor de su cuerpo para evitar que el viento de invierno la enfermara. Ella permaneció quieta ante la acción preventiva de terminar en el hospital. — Y de alguna forma te envidio. —murmuró dejándola inmóvil.

— Me… ¿Me envidias? —curvó las cejas. — ¿A mí?

— Regresemos o terminaras internada. Y si pasa, esa mujer intentará dejarme allí también. —respondió haciendo oídos sordos a su pregunta. ¿Por qué la envidiaba? ¿Había escuchado bien o fue distorsión del sonido a causa del viento? No lo sabía y no volvería a preguntar por temor a que hacerlo, enfureciera al azabache.

Ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo al Distrito Hyuga. Una pequeña nevada abordó con suavidad, situándose con elegancia en su cabellera y hombros. Sin darse cuenta, ambos evitaron tomar avenidas principales; no querían toparse con las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes. El sonido de las pisadas en la nieve fresca sonaba acompasada y el aire que expulsaban se convertía en vapor con magnificencia.

— Me gustan los tomates y...

Al oír su voz levantó la mirada, topándose con su espalda: amplia y varonil. No era como la de Naruto, la que sin duda siempre ha visto por sus constantes persecuciones entre las sombras pero, no pudo evitar pensar que Sasuke tenía, tal vez, la misma musculatura que el rubio. Sus ojos curiosos fueron atraídos por el movimiento de la manga izquierda causado por el caminar. « ¿Por qué no habrá aceptado el trasplante? » Pensó si dejar de lado que le estaba contando sobre él.

—... detesto las cosas dulces.

— A... A mí me gustan los rollos de canela y los fréjoles dulces… —respondió Hinata con un hilo de voz. —… y no me gustan las cosas secas.

El silencio volvió a estar de compañero durante el resto del trayecto, pero no era incómodo como al comienzo. Ambos sabían que debían seguir hablando, mas la paz que ahora llevaban agradaba y suavizaba las acciones antes presenciadas por los dos. Cruzando el marco de la puerta principal, centraron su vista en la visita. — Hanabi-chan.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento, nee-san? —llevó su mirada firme al Uchiha y este suspiró al comprender que su presencia sobraba en la habitación. Hinata intentó preguntar al muchacho por qué se retiraba a la alcoba, pero Hanabi la tomó de la mano y la guió a la estancia principal. Tomaron asiento con la chimenea encendida.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hanabi-chan?

— Quería saber cómo estabas. —algo de rabia y tristeza se percibía en la mirada gentil de su hermanita menor.

— Bien…

— ¿Segura?

— Sí. ¿Por qué habría de… pasar algo malo? —la pequeña Hyuga intentó responder con una sonrisa forzada; se detuvo. Su hermana se daría cuenta de todas maneras.

— Nee-san, padre no me envió. Y me aseguré de que nadie me siguiera. Puedes hablar conmigo en confianza.

— No es que desconfíe de ti, Hanabi-chan. En cierta forma… Creo que todo empieza a tomar su rumbo. —bajó la mirada sobre la mesa de té y movió sus pulgares un par de veces mientras seguía charlando. Sus ojos parecían perdidos en la profundidad de un gran océano. — Si estás interesada por saber cómo manejo lo de… Naruto-kun, pues, creo que…Voy a dirigir mis sentimientos hacia mi esposo. —expuso sin titubear la última frase, levantado la mirada con tristeza y seguridad a la vez, sonrió con melancolía y sus ojos reflejaron una tambaleante determinación.

— Ya veo… —la pequeña desvió sus ojos hacia las manos de su hermana. Abrió sus labios como si algo en su garganta quisiera brotar con desesperación, pero no sucedió. Ella lo percibió y antes de que pudiera indagar con dulzura y amor fraternal, esta fue tajada con un inesperado levante de la mesa. — Debo regresar, nee-san. —y sin espera a una respuesta de despedida, manejada por una rapidez extraña en su actuar, Hanabi desapareció del lugar.

Ahora estaba confundida. Algo no está bien con su efusiva castaña y la tristeza del amor perdido fue lentamente acompañada por intranquilidad hacia su hermanita. Se puso de pie rumbo a la alcoba. Por el pasillo, el tan ansiado sonido de necesidad alimenticia emergió con vergüenza y, esperanzada de no haber sido tan fuerte, regresó en sus pasos para tomar algo de la cocina. No tenía ánimos de preparar algo elaborado como cena, pero el golpeteo de unas vajillas la sacó de su azorada mente.

La velocidad para atrapar los objetos que se habían salido de lugar fue increíble. El control del brazo derecho de Sasuke la dejó sin pensamientos por unos segundos. — Después de comer no olvides tomar la pastilla. No me agrada esa mujer del hospital.

— Tsunade-sama no es mala como parece. —respondió mecánicamente. El silencio volvió a acechar. Ella, sin darse cuenta, terminó observando su extremidad amputada con una discreción perceptible para él.

— Pregunta y ya. —saltó del susto y la vergüenza. — Me empieza a importunar que me observes de esa manera.

— No quise ser imprudente… yo lo… —antes de que una palabra de disculpa saliera, ella cubrió sus labios; él la miró de perfil con su anillado ojo, calmado. Suspiró.

— Un capricho. —Hinata levantó las cejas aún con sus manos cubriendo su boca. — No es desconocimiento que el tarado y yo somos rivales. Mi necedad causó la pérdida de nuestros brazos y él decidió aceptar el trasplante. Yo quiero demostrarle que sin ser Jinchuriki, y sin un brazo, soy más hábil. —parpadeó confundida por unos segundos antes de comprender. Su risa suave llegó a los oídos del azabache.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? —indagó con un poco de indiferencia. Aplacó su risa rápidamente.

— No me río de ti, Sasuke-kun. —su ceño fruncido cambió por una notable marca de asombro. — Es sólo que, pues… No creí que fueras tan infantil. Estos días, admito, me he preguntado lo de tu brazo, pero jamás pensé que fuera por un motivo como el que acabas de expresar.

— Y yo jamás creí que pudieras completar una frase sin tartamudear o disminuir el tono de tu voz.

No permitiría que esa chica lo llamara "infantil", había que dejarla avergonzada por ser tan directa; lo que funcionó porque ella ruborizó sutilmente. Hinata intentó expresar palabras de disculpa, pero su propia mente se lo impedía por la advertencia antes dicha por el joven. Estaba confundida. No sabía qué decir sin tener que justificar o él se molestaría aún más. Sus pupilas blancas merodeaban el suelo con desconcierto mientras su mente se hacía añicos al no saber qué hacer realmente en esa situación.

Un leve sonido provino del Uchiha; como una risa monosilábica.

— Tienes un tono seguro, pero dulce y gentil a la vez. —expresó cuando se acercó a la mesa con unos dangos. Dos para cada uno dentro de una cajita. — Come. —una extraña sensación de calma la resguardó y tomó asiento frente a él en silencio. — Los compré antes de ir a buscarte.

— ¿Me estabas buscando? —no estaba nerviosa, sólo serena. Era extraño. Jamás había sentido eso en el pasado, ni siquiera con sus compañeros de rastreo. Alcanzó uno de los palitos, lo observó por un momento, luego dirigió su semblante tranquilo al chico de cabellos negros. Parecía no querer responder su pregunta por segunda ocasión y dejó de preguntar con sus grandes ojos liliáceos.

Llevó el dulce a sus rosados labios, masticando con paciencia. — Está delicioso. ¿Tú no comerás?

— Te dije que no me gustan las cosas dulces.

— Eso significa que… —meditó por unos segundos con su mirada en el tejado. — ¿Tomas café sin azúcar? ¿En tu cumpleaños no comías pastel? —él volvió a emitir un monosílabo como risa a respuesta de una apostura que ella no comprendía. — ¿Dije… algo gracioso?

— No. —miró los dangos con una extraña nostalgia y, luego de que ella había terminado el primero, tomó uno con una lenta acción. — Mi madre era muy buena cocinera. Si no fuera por el entrenamiento a diario, seguro hubiera terminado como el amigo gordo del perezoso. —ella sonrió incómoda y aliviada de que Chouji no estuviera presente. Un segundo dango de parte de Hinata en sus manos. — No es que nunca haya comido uno. Sólo que no los veo como algo nutritivo.

— Bueno, no lo son. —ambos se miraron por un momento y luego ambos observaron la caja de dulces. — O al menos no algo que necesariamente debas ingerir con frecuencia. Veo los dulces como un regalo, o premio. —el rostro de Sasuke permanecía estático, dando paso a sus palabras sin notarlo. — Luego de un duro entrenamiento, me gusta pasar por un rollo de canela a la panadería del señor Komura. Siento que lo he ganado. —Sasuke observó su dango en la mano mientras ella hablaba. — Los dulces son como… las flores. Tienen un significado.

— Y estos dangos qué serían.

— Eh… No lo sé. Me refería a un pastel, por ejemplo.

— Un regalo de cumpleaños.

— Sí, creo que algo así. O los chocolates para San Valentin.

— _Eres especial…_ —murmuró, ella asintió con una sonrisa tenue, dando un mordisco a su segundo dulce. — Mi madre siempre tenía unos dangos listos cuando regresábamos a casa.

— Mamá me preparaba rollos de canela cuando hacía bien mis obligaciones. —la mirada templada cambió por un atisbo de recuerdos cariñosos. — Aprendí a hacerlos para Hanabi-chan después de que falleció.

El sonido del reloj marcaba las doce de la noche y él, por fin, introdujo la bola completa de dulce en su boca. Algo extraño percibió en el sabor. ¿O no era el sabor? Ella continuaba platicando sin darle sentido al sonido ligero del aparato en la pared que avisaba el inicio de un nuevo día… o noche.

— Claro que… Aprendí a hacerlos como ella, pero jamás supieron de la misma forma. —Sasuke la miró sin levantar la cabeza. — Ko-san me dijo que eso era normal. Ya que cada quien agrega su toque especial al elaborarlos.

— Será mejor ir a dormir. —sobresaltó; como si se hubiera sumido profundamente en el océano de memorias pasadas sin recordar dolor, sólo afecto cálido y perpetuo. — La pastilla. —ordenó. Hinata se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua y vio que el otro dulce permanecía en la caja mientras Sasuke iba rumbo a la recámara. — Cómetelo. —expresó mientras desaparecía en el pasillo oscuro; ella asintió.

.

Luego de cambiados a sus pijamas, ya en sus respectivas camas, ambos cerraron los ojos con ese silencio en el ambiente; no parecía ser como los anteriores. La brisa se escuchaba en el exterior y una lluvia sosegada de copos blancos descendía como el caer de una hoja en otoño.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola, hola, hola~ :3_

 _¡Un cap de 10.000! ¡No me lo creo! ¡NO ME LO CREO! :O Pero saben que algo no está bien cuando pasa esto... y pues, sin querer arruinar vuestra alegría... sí, algo va mal. :(_

 _No publicaré en esta historia dentro de... de... ¡demonio, no sé! Dx Es que... yo... Verán. Acostumbro a hacer los capítulos en la misma página, osea, no tengo un respaldo más que el que guardo en FF. Pues bien, resulta que este fic lo inicié en un cuaderno... sí, a mano. ¡El primero, de veras!_ _Resulta que ese bello cuaderno —donde voy por el día... 60, ¿creo?— ¡LO PERDÍ! D: *se arranca los cabellos, las cejas, las pestañas, los brazos, las piernas, los dientes* Lo sé, lo sé, también me quieren matar, ¿verdad? :'(_

 _Pero bueno. Sé... no. ¡ESTOY SEGURA! De que ese cuaderno lo debo tener en alguna parte de la casa. ¡Daré vuelta al piso si es necesario, pero lo encontraré y pasaré lo escrito. Si... no quiero ni pensarlo, pero si no llego a encontrarlo..._

 _Me tocará escribir desde donde me quedé —resulta que este lo pasé antes de la pérdida, ¡gracias a mis dioses!— y eso me dará flojera, porque se supone que ya lo había echo. ¿Cómo lo explico? Mmmm... cuando pierdo un escrito —que me ha pasado seguido— y tengo que reescribir me da mucha molestia. Es como la sensación de lavar todos los platos, vasos y ollas de una familia de 7 cuando tú ni si quiera usaste la cuchara para comer un poco de manjar. ¿me expliqué? Es algo que tiene que hacer si quieres usarlos, pero no lo haces con ganas porque da pereza._

 _La pereza en mi demonio interno. :P_

 _Como sea, espero que AMARAN este cap, porque yo lo releí para evitar errores y me dio un **¡ba-dum!** y un **!splash!** y un **¡shiruw!** en mi pechito al imaginarlos. :'D Sean pacientes, récenle a mis dioses para encontrar ese puto cuaderno y sean pacientes. :S ¡Ah! y sean pacientes... D';_

 _¡PREGUNTAS!_

 _a) ¿Les gustaría ver escenas medio picantes, picantes o extra picantes mientras avanza su relación?  
b) ¿Creen que una mascota podría ayudar un poco en el avance?  
c) ¿Creen que encontraré mi cuaderno fiestero esta semana? :'(  
d) ¿Les gustaría ver a Tsunade con pareja? No se me ocurre nadie, pero pregunto por si acaso. :3  
e) ¿Piensan que Neji siente algo por Hinata? Porque si di a entender algo de NejiHina, mil disculpas, pero es la primera vez que lo uso. D:_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**  
Si les gustó, deben dejar un review... onegai~_


	4. Nuestro primer departamento

.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #4 •**

* * *

.

— Sasuke… —una voz calma y serena llegó con dulzura a su oído. — Sasuke, levántate.

Emitió sonidos de molestia. Claro signo de querer seguir en la cama. — ¡Hijo, despierta! —brincó asustado y sus ojos se posaron en una extensa pradera con pasto hasta las rodillas. No había nadie más cerca. Ni árboles ni casas, ni un horizonte montañoso. Tan solo el verde pasto y un cielo despejado.

Un olor dulce llegó a su olfato. « ¿Dulce? » Levantó la cabeza y una gran cantidad de bolas de dango empezaron a caer de la nada. Intentó escapar usando chakra, pero no pudo. Cubrió su cabeza con el brazo para que lo pegajoso no tocara su rostro. « ¡Pero qué demonios! »

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Esa voz era distinta a la anterior. Miró a todas partes en busca del poseedor, pero no encontró nada más que pasto y una lluvia de dangos. « ¡Malditos dangos! »

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

El grito se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. La extraña lluvia dulce cesó. Arrugó la frente al notar lo acaramelada que estaba su túnica; por reflejo levantó la vista. Un punto en el cielo despejado y el grito femenino llegó a sus oídos una vez más. Abrió los párpados al comprender de _quién_ se trataba.

Ese cuerpo bajaba con velocidad; asustada. Una extraña sensación apretujó su pecho e intentó saltar para atraparla. Pero el recordatorio de no poseer habilidades ninja lo regresó al suelo, resbalando, sin llegar a caer, con uno de tantos dangos. Sus ojos se posaron en su brazo por unos segundos... chasqueó la lengua y apretó la mano con una desconocida energía de disgusto consigo mismo.

El sonido de esa voz angustiada por la inminente caída le impacientaba más ¡y más! Cerró los ojos con fuerza y extendió su brazo llevando la vista al despejado mar celeste superior. — ¡Deja de gritar! —vociferó a unos pocos metros del impacto. — ¡Te atraparé sólo confía en...!

 _._

— ¡Mierda! —gritó cuando su cabeza golpeó la pared con fuerza. Hinata despertó asustada. Él, con un dejo de coraje, apaciguó el indudable chichón. « ¡No volveré a comer esos malditos dulces! »

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó al notar que sobaba su frente; acuclillada a su lado, contemplándolo con un matiz de zozobra.

— Sí, sí. —apartó las sábanas y se levantó cuando ella se levantó. — ¿Qué hora es?

— Mmm... Las diez de la mañana.

Tomó su ropa con rapidez e ingresó al baño. No tardó más de cinco minutos en vestirse para desaparecer de la alcoba sin decir nada en el proceso, dejando a una Hinata desorientada, de pie en medio de la alcoba. Pensó que llegaba tarde a una reunión de la que no tenía ni idea.

.

— _Qué sueño más estúpido..._ —susurró mientras caminaba por la calle principal del centro.

— No creí que Sasuke-san tuviera ese tipo de sueños. Aunque es normal para un joven de nuestra edad pensar de manera inconsciente en ello, más aún después de contraer nupcias. —esa voz. De todos los posibles candidatos, debía toparse con el sujeto raro de los libros de bolsillo.

— ¡Oi, idiota! —de una tienda cercana emergió Naruto con una bolsa de papel saludando de aquella forma zorruna en su rostro. — ¡No te he visto desde hace algunos días, idiota! ¿De qué hablan?

— Sasuke-san manifestaba a voz baja lo molesto que es el impulso sexual inconsciente en sueños.

— ¿Qué? —no comprendió ni una palabra del paliducho pintor.

— No es eso. —masticó las palabras mientras observaba a Sai con un dejo de antipatía. — Tuve una pesadilla por comer unos dangos fermentados.

— ¡Oh, sí! Algo similar me pasó una vez por comer un ramen de edición limitada que encontré bajo una montaña de calcetines sucios. —Sasuke reflejó asco y Sai limitó a sonreír.

— No me digas que eso es ramen, o vomitaré. —dijo con un rostro más asqueado que el anterior al señalar la bolsa; las cajas de fideos le traían nauseabundos recuerdos de la habitación del rubio.

— ¡Estúpido! —Respondió con un poco de rabia— ¡No, claro que no! Tenemos una misión para mañana y quiero comprar algo para el viaje.

— ¿Dónde?

— País de las Olas. Donde fuimos la primera vez, ¿recuerdas? —unas imágenes de Zabuza y el viejo del puente llegaron de repente. Asintió con ligereza. — Quiero llevarle un regalo al viejo Tazuna, Tsunami-chan e Inari. —respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Llegó a su cabeza el rostro de alguien más que estuvo en aquel entonces.

— ¿Y Sakura? —Sai y Naruto se dieron una mirada rápida.

— Sakura-san pidió asignación a una misión para ayer por la tarde. Desconocemos cuando regrese.

Las palabras que cruzaron el día anterior en el parque, cuando Kiba y Hinata salieron primero del hospital, llegaron con un poco de regaño.

.

— ¿Podemos charlar en el parque? —sugirió con un nudo en su garganta luego de que Hinata y Kiba habían cruzado la puerta principal. El accedió sin responder y caminaron en silencio hasta una banca lejana. Sakura decidió iniciar al apreciar que Sasuke no parecía inquieto, o si quiera triste. — Naruto me contó que te amenazaron con ir a prisión si no...

— Cierto.

— ¿Sabes que Naruto se siente mal por eso?

— No lo hemos hablado, pero es muy obvio.

— Sí... —desvió la mirada por un momento— Pero no carga sólo con lo tuyo y lo mío.

— Es normal. El tarado piensa en el bienestar de todos y eso le impide distinguir lo que realmente va dirigido hacia él. —Sakura abrió los ojos creyendo deducir sus palabras. — Sí. Sé que ella está interesada en él. —quería preguntar una gran cantidad de cosas pero, agolpadas en su boca, ninguna logró formularse con claridad. — No, no me enteré de ello hasta la noche previa a la ceremonia.

— Entonces por qué... —no logró terminar con temor a la respuesta.

— Naruto no es el único en cargar con pesos extra. —limitó a responder mirándola de perfil. — Tus ojos aún están muy rojos. —expuso al verla fijamente, ella bajó la cabeza rápido para ocultar su rostro. — Mi historial me impide deshacer la acción de la boda.

El silencio apremió el lugar vacío. Tragó un gordo nudo en su garganta. Contuvo las lágrimas para preguntar algo que, sin duda, rondaba su mente desde el momento que los vio en el hospital. — ¿Qué... qué piensa Hinata? —él suspiró levemente y contempló un arbusto debajo de un árbol, parecía seco, mas se notaba que intentaría crecer y llenarse de hojas en primavera como su compañero.

— Ella se aferra a ser aceptada por su padre; quiere ser reconocida como una Líder digna. Eso la reprime para pedir el divorcio ante los ancianos por petición mía.

— Cierto... —un dejo de pena por la muchacha invadió su pecho acongojado. — Ella parece débil, pero se equivocan. Tú no lo sabes, pero cuando Pain atacó la aldea y Naruto apareció para salvarnos, fue derribado. — Sasuke se acomodó en el asiento mientras Sakura miraba sus manos con los dedos entrelazados. — Estuvo a punto de dejarse vencer... hasta que ella apareció de la nada. Dispuesta a liberarlo de esas barras para recuperar la confianza.

« Pain... » Una vaga imagen llegó a su cerebro por registros de Orochimaru en uno de sus laboratorios y por las historias que el tarado le contó mientras pasaba con él.

— Estaba claro que ella no saldría con vida y... estaba dispuesta a darla con tal que Naruto no se dejara vencer. —realizó una pausa para respirar profundamente. — Ella quedó muy mal herida delante de sus ojos, entonces él atacó a Pain con una fuerza descomunal. Creí que esa reacción fue por un sentimiento correspondido, pero me equivoqué. Naruto siempre ha visto a Hinata como la veo yo, como la ve Kiba o Shino-san...

— Una hermana. —ella asintió. Levantó la mirada y contempló a Sasuke con lejanía.

— Por eso no la odio. Es imposible odiar a alguien con quien tienes tanto en común; sería odiarte a ti mismo. —las lágrimas aparecieron sin querer ocultarlas esta vez. — No creo... poder soportar esto... Será mejor que... que me vaya por un tiempo. —él mantuvo su mirada serena y era lo peor de todo.

La chica frente a él estaba dolida, pero no podía comprender; no sabía cómo. Tampoco quería intentarlo. — Sasuke-kun... Quería decirte que... que... —secó sus ojos con el abrigo y tragó varias veces antes de continuar. — Cuida de ella, ¿sí? Puede que tú te sientas encerrado, pero no es doloroso... para ella sí. Tanto que ni con todo el poder del mundo lo lograrías entender.

Su voz era casi imperceptible al oído, pero ella deseaba tanto terminar su discurso que permaneció inmóvil todo el tiempo. Después de todo, Sakura era alguien tan importante para él, como lo era Naruto.

— No... no te estoy pidiendo que la ames... —sonrió con tristeza— Sería mentirme a mí misma. Simple... simplemente quiero que la aprecies como haces con Naruto o como... a mí.

Se levantó del lugar con rapidez.

— Dile a Hinata que no la odio y... y que un día podré volver a verla de la manera en la que siempre hice... Adiós Sasuke-kun...

.

— ¡Acompáñanos, idiota! —sonrió el rubio y colocó su brazo por detrás del cuello sacándolo de ese mar de recuerdos. — Tendremos charlas de hombres y podremos, eh, no sé... ¡Hacer cosas de hombres!

— No tienes idea de qué hacer, ¿cierto?

— ¡No! Pero es lo de menos mientras nos divirtamos por el camino. ¡De veras! —bufó cansado y apartó al rubio de su lado.

— No puedo, tengo un asunto pendiente y no lo dejaré pasar. —una mueca de tristeza y molestia se reflejó en Naruto. Sai colocó su mano sobre el hombro.

— Descuida, Naruto. Podemos pasar por un onsen después de la misión. Además, así Sasuke-san no verá lo pequeño de tu...

— ¡CÁLLATE! —sonrojó lleno de rabia. — ¡Mejor vamos donde Kakashi-sensei por el pergamino de autorización! ¡Maldición! —Sai asintió y antes de alejarse sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja sencilla sin decoración, atada con una cinta común. Se lo extendió al Uchiha, quien no tardó en demostrar su extrañeza.

— Hokage-sama me indicó que te lo diera a la brevedad. —lo tomó inseguro y con un acuoso sentimiento recorrer su nuca y espalda. — Dijo que necesitabas algo de información para tu nueva situación.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curioso el rubio, olvidando su reciente disgusto.

— No te lo puedo decir, son órdenes del Hokage. —comentó Sai, y Naruto lo miró con los ojos casi cerrados. Ignorándolo por completo, dirigió su mirada al otro muchacho.

— Ábrelo, Sasuke. Quiero saber qué… ¡Oe!

— No es algo de tu incumbencia, tarado —guardó el paquete en su chaqueta y el rubio arrugó la frente.

— ¡Bien! Se lo preguntaré yo mismo a Kakashi-sensei. —Sai y Naruto se alejaron; el rubio con pasos fuertes de molestia marcando agujeros en la nieve.

— No te lo dirá y menos si te diriges al Hokage de esa manera, Naruto.

— ¡Que te calles dije! ¡Le pediré a Kakashi-sensei que me cambie de compañero!

.

Buscó dinero en los pantalones para comprar algo de pan como desayuno. Maldijo en silencio al palpar que había olvidado su billetera en la mansión. Chasqueó la lengua sin más remedio que regresar. El diminuto paseo le permitió olvidar la peculiar pesadilla al tener presente lo que podría preparar con los ingredientes que divisó el día anterior en la refrigeradora.

Todavía unas cuadras lejos, sacó el paquete con un dejo de curiosidad, desvanecida en su totalidad al leer la portada, causándole disgusto y, sin querer admitirlo, vergüenza: _**"¿Cómo mejorar su matrimonio?"**_ Un tacho de basura asomó en la esquina, caminó hacia él y antes de lanzarlo se detuvo. Frente al tacho volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la portada, esta vez examinando con más detalle las letras pequeñas: _"¿Debe conocer a su pareja o quiere conocerla?"_ La imagen de Hinata preocupada por él cuando despertó asomó como un relámpago, asombrándose y confundiéndose por unos momentos. Siguió leyendo: _"¿Está dispuesto a mejorar la comunicación con su pareja? ¿Convive o sobrevive con su cónyuge? ¿Cree que una relación rota, o en vías de ello, puede repararse? Estas y otras preguntas de la vida en pareja serán respondidas con breves conocimientos y ejemplo claros de la vida real."_

Ni él mismo supo la razón, pero retomó el camino aún con el libro de bolsillo en su mano. Buscó el índice con una seña de impaciencia e interés. No quería leer todo, sólo aquello que más le llamara la atención. Paró en el punto cuatro y llegó a la página con asombrosa premura. El silencio de la calle le permitía sumirse de lleno en las hojas plagadas de información.

 _COMUNICACIÓN ABIERTA Y SINCERA_

 _Cuando la pareja se casa, cree que no necesita saber nada más sobre  
su compañera, compañero, lo cual es un grave error si realmente desea  
pasar el resto de su vida junto a esa persona. Si ya tiene, o quiere tener,  
hijos bajo un matrimonio forjado en el amor mutuo es necesario que la/lo,  
conozca bien y sepa que es con ESA PERSONA con quien quiere tener una  
familia. Por ello, es necesario —casi imperioso— que usted, junto a su  
confidente, tomen asiento en un lugar privado, íntimo y cálido, cómodo,  
en el cual puedan discutir las siguientes preguntas. Dependiendo de su  
respuesta señalaran las falencias entre ambos y las nimiedades a corregir  
antes de que se vuelvan problemas irremediables._

 _1._ _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que conversaron de su vida en la juventud?  
_ _2._ _¿Pueden permanecer en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos y sentir una calidez crecer en su pecho?  
_ _3._ _¿Conoce esos pequeños detalles que gustan o disgustan a su pareja?  
_ _4._ _¿Mantienen una charla emotiva sin terminar en relaciones sexuales?_

¡La última estaba claro, no había que tocar!

En el pórtico del Distrito detuvo su lectura y guardó el librillo en su pantalón antes de abrir la puerta del enrejado, pero esta ya estaba entreabierta. Antes de empujarla, una voz suave lo dejó congelado.

— _Pobrecito... ¿Te caíste?_

Asomó sin hacer ruido y divisó a Hinata a los pies de un árbol en la esquina del jardín delantero; miraba hacia arriba con preocupación. Él permaneció silencioso detrás del muro, como esa vez donde ella y su padre interactuaron. Hinata colocó chakra en sus pies y escaló el tronco. Con cuidado depositó en un nido el pajarito en sus brazos y sonrió. Sasuke caminó hacia el árbol con indiferencia y se situó bajo la rama donde había tomado asiento.

— Si no bajas, la madre de los polluelos jamás regresará.

Esa voz familiar llevó su cabeza hacia abajo con impresión. — ¡Sasuke-kun! —respondió con una avergonzada sonrisa. — Bi... Bienvenido a casa. Ya preparé el desayuno, si quieres puedo servirte un poco.

— Yo lo haré.

No le dio más importancia a su ridícula acción y cuando estaba en las escaleras el crujir de una rama lo volteó por reflejo: Hinata había caído del árbol y se encontraba sentada en un gran cúmulo de nieve. « ¿Y tiene rango de chunin? » Pensó y su rostro expresó un leve disgusto por quien la haya aprobado.

Su rostro demostró confusión, ¿o era vergüenza ajena? Se levantó con rapidez y sacudió su ropa.

— Es que... me gusta descender de ellos sin usar chakra. —respondió abochornada de su propia actitud; él la observó extrañado. ¿Teniendo habilidades ninja, prefería actuar como un aldeano común? Antes no tenía una imagen definida o una opinión concreta de ella, pero ahora sí después de verla en la nieve: « Rara. »

Entraron, uno detrás del otro. Cada quien sirvió una porción de tortilla de huevo y té caliente. Tomaron asiento en lugares opuestos del comedor. Masticaban con lentitud y sin mirarse. De un segundo a otro, Sasuke recordó la primera pregunta del capítulo cuatro: _"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que conversaron de su vida en la juventud?"_ El momento donde hablaron en su antiguo hogar apareció mientras bebía algo del té. « ¿Contará? » Y en caso de que no, ¿Sería bueno iniciar una charla?

No.

El libro especificó un lugar cómodo. ¿En la alcoba? ¿O será que el parque era mejor? No sabía si el libro le estaba ayudando o sólo perjudicaba sus propias decisiones.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —levantó la mirada del plato. — Eh... Pareces preocupado.

— No es nada.

De nuevo llegaron las mugrosas palabras del fragmento leído: _"... cree que no necesita saber nada más sobre su compañera, compañero, lo cual es un grave error si realmente desea pasar el resto de su vida junto a esa persona."_ ¡Acaso el libro lo iba a atormentar todo el día! Sus ojos hicieron contacto con las pupilas blancas de ella, notándola inquieta. — ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó para salir de esas malditas preguntas.

— ¡Ah! Pues... Es que... —empezó a realizar una extraña acción con sus manos. — No sabía cómo decirlo. Sobre, eh, pues, sobre esto.

Del bolsillo de su abrigo lila de algodón sacó un sobre y lo extendió al chico. Él lo tomó y abrió los ojos lo suficiente para demostrar su sorpresa al ver que su contenido era dos pases de un onsen para parejas. Quiso leer el nombre del emisor, pero este no estaba escrito. Ella prosiguió.

— Me lo entregó Ko-san el día de la boda, mientras iba camino a la recámara. Lo encontré hoy mientras revisaba los bolsillos de mi ropa para lavarla.

— Seguro es de los ancianos. —al decirlo arrugó el sobre y antes de hacer lo mismo con los pases, ella lo detuvo con un tono de alarma en su voz.

— Es que, eh, yo... —desvió la mirada por un momento. — El otro día hablé con Kurenai-san y me dijo que, bueno... Una pareja de recién casados no debería vivir con sus padres. —no podía mantener su vista fija en la serenidad, o aburrimiento, de su mirada masculina. — Creo que, eh, debemos venderlos. Así empezaremos a ahorrar para nuestro... _nuestra..._ —apagaba cada vez más su voz sin terminar la oración.

Una casa propia.

Ese sería un lugar cómodo para ambos. Propicio para conversar sin temor a ser molestados o interrumpidos. Además, eso de vivir en la casa de los Hyuga empezaba a hastiarle. Después de todo, él había vivido sólo desde los siete años y tener tantas comodidades sin esforzarse le causaba agruras. También le incomodaba el hecho de los esclavos Huyga; no es que se los topara a diario desde que vivía allí. De hecho, a duras penas había visto sólo un par de ellos en el tiempo que llevaba, pero vivir en la casa del padre de Hinata era algo que no lograría asimilar jamás.

Le pasó los boletos.

— Está bien. Encárgate de eso. —dubitativa los tomó y guardó en el bolsillo del cual los sacó. — Me parece extraño que quieras alejarte de tu padre con lo determinada que estas en mejorar este... matrimonio. —le costó decir la última palabra sin sarcasmo.

— Bueno... —bebió algo de té para aclarar la garganta y, quizá, darse un poco de valor con lo cálido de la bebida. — Hay muchas cosas que me recuerdan a... —con un vistazo rápido a los ojos de Sasuke dio a entender que se refería a Naruto. — Pienso que si, no sé, dejo la casa del Líder, mi alcoba, la sala, el estudio... Seré capaz de cumplir con lo que dije.

— Eso es una escapatoria. —respondió indiferente. — Sólo buscas alejarte de todo lo que te recuerde a Naruto y olvidas que vive en esta misma aldea.

Aquella mirada dulce, algo avergonzada de expresar sus ideas, se tornó triste. De alguna manera, Sasuke volvió a sentir ese pesar en su espalda que lo hacía pensar en sí mismo como el idiota y rascó su nuca. Antes de que ella pudiera defenderse, o excusarse, él continuó; atrayendo su atención. — Igual nos iremos. —confusión y sorpresa no tardaron en aparece— He vivido sólo desde los siete, y esta casa me asfixia.

No sabía si estar feliz porque él había aceptado su idea, preocupada por saber a quién vender los boletos sin que se diera una mala impresión, o levemente apenada de lo solitaria que fue la vida del muchacho. Asoció esa soledad con la de Naruto y a su mente quiso llegar el recuerdo de su primer amor, pero respiró profundo para bloquearlo junto a las punzadas en su interior. El esfuerzo de concentración para no demostrar sufrimiento mantenía los perlados ojos de Hinata fijos en Sasuke sin estar realmente enfocada en su rostro.

— Puedes venderlos cuando vayas a una misión. —respondió al notar su mirada perdida, pero ella no lo escuchó. — Oe. —ni siquiera estaba pestañeando. Un tanto alarmado por su expresión en blanco movió su cabeza hacia un costado, ella estaba concentrada en él, y al mismo tiempo no en él. ¡Era aterrador! — ¡Hinata!

Derramó el té sobre la mesa por el brinco. — Lo... lo lamento. —expresó apenada. Estaba tan sumida en bloquear esos sentimientos e imágenes de Naruto que se perdió por unos minutos en su propia cabeza.

Sasuke levantó una ceja y volvió a pensar en su primera idea sobre ella: ¡Rara!

.

Ambos miraban el reloj cada cinco minutos de manera discreta. No habían cruzado palabra desde hace dos horas y estar uno frente a otro empezaba a ser particularmente incómodo. Sus ojos fueron a traídos por la ligera nevada que se apreciaba por la ventana. Inicios del último mes de invierno, donde las precipitaciones de nieve eran más fuertes y prolongadas, haciendo de los días cortos y las noches largas. Le habían dicho que el clima siempre era un buen tema de conversación. — Eh... Te... ¿Te gusta el invierno, Sasuke-kun?

— No. —respondió como la temperatura en la habitación. Sus pupilas vagaron por la decoración de las cortinas en busca de otro tema.

— ¿Alguna favorita?

— No. —Hinata no estaba segura de seguir intentando buscar un tema, tal vez él no quería platicar y ella sólo estaba molestando; fijó su vista en las manos sobre la mesa. Él la contempló. Ella parecía querer conocerlo y su comportamiento tajante la desanimó; estaba siendo grosero sin razón aparente. Suspiró. — ¿Y tú? —Preguntó.

— El invierno. —Respondió con una sonrisa corta al ver que había dado buenos resultados. Sasuke rodó los ojos creyendo que se debía al encuentro con Naruto en el pasado. ¿Acaso no tenía recuerdos donde Naruto no apareciera? ¿Tan interesada estaba en él?

— ¡No, es lo...! No tiene que ver con... —acotó enseguida al leer sus pensamientos. Apretó los labios suavemente para no mencionar el nombre de Naruto y causar una peor impresión de la que ya tenía Sasuke; pero a él no le importaba si se debía a eso o no. De todas formas Hinata quiso explicarse mejor. — Me gusta la Navidad. —manifestó de una forma suave. — La nieve me recuerda que, por más frío que sea el exterior, en tu hogar habrá calor siempre.

— Fecha de nacimiento.

— El... el 27 de diciembre. —Parpadeó varias veces por la pregunta aleatoria. — ¿Tu fecha de nacimiento, Sasuke-kun?

— Julio 23.

— _Mediados de verano..._ —murmuró sin que él logre escucharla. Le pareció curioso, pues habiendo nacido en una estación cálida, tenía una personalidad distante y fría. — Sasuke-kun. —él respondió con un sonido para que prosiguiera. — Puedo saber... ¿cómo eras de niño? —expulsó aire con desgano. No le molestaba decírselo, pero recordar el pasado era algo que no hacía con frecuencia. — Si... si no quieres yo... Comprendo si tú no... —Se puso nerviosa por la actitud desganada que manifestó.

— Obediente. —señaló para que cerrara la boca antes de que empezara a disculparse. Logró su cometido. Hinata permaneció quieta y en silencio. Continuó. — Apegado a mi hermano y mi madre. —no mencionó a su padre y dispuso no preguntar. — Itachi era considerado un prodigio y mi padre lo respetaba, supongo que por ello buscaba ser como él. Entrenaba por mi cuenta y cuando tuve edad para entrar a la academia sentía que había crecido como hermano e hijo. —Hizo una pausa y sus ojos reflejaron, por un momento, sufrimiento. — Después de la Academia fui a practicar un jutsu cerca del lago; conseguí realizarlo a la perfección cuando el sol se ocultó. Regresé a casa sólo para toparme con la masacre.

— _No... no debí preguntar..._ —Sentía una sensación de dureza en sus palabras.

— Eso ya no me afecta. Ahora que sé la razón no siento lo mismo de aquella vez.

Un prolongado silencio invadió el comedor. Ese silencio incómodo.

El ambiente se tornó brumoso para ambos, así que Sasuke se levantó. — Regresaré de noche. —dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta. Los consejos de Kurenai surcaron su mente y las palabras afloraron con dificultad sin llegar a sonar con vergüenza o nervios.

— Estaré esperándote para... cenar. —Levantó el brazo para indicar que la había escuchado, pero no porque le importara aquello.

.

Ninguno realizó algo en particular durante el tiempo que permanecieron a solas: ella limitó a arreglar la alcoba, lavar su ropa, observar la nieve caer con gracia y cocinar algo ni simple ni elaborado; mientras él permaneció por las calles sin rumbo fijo, sólo observó a las personas caminar y conversar con sus familiares.

Regresó para la cena, pero no por las palabras de Hinata. La comida pasó en silencio como todo el tiempo que ambos habían compartido en esos días y, para cuando estaban en sus respectivas camas, ese silencio particular los envolvió de una forma cálida y los arrulló hasta dormir.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #5 •**

* * *

.

Levantarse, vestirse, desayunar. Una rutina que debían empezar a apreciar si pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos, pero sin saber qué hacer luego, o si quiera qué tema tocar, ese molestoso silencio se volvió en su contra durante la mañana; una vez más. El timbre los salvó de aquella embarazosa situación.

— Nii-san, Hanabi-chan. —Sorprendida y alegre por la visita los hizo pasar y tomar asiento en la estancia donde Sasuke se encontraba quieto en un sofá. Permanecer en la misma alcoba con las esas personas sería una molestia así que se levantó rumbo a la recámara, pero Neji le pidió que permaneciera con ellos pues el tema que los llevó allí lo involucraba.

Hinata regresó de la cocina con unas tasas de té de menta. Hanabi inició el tema con quietud.

— Tomé una decisión, nee-san.

— ¿Decisión? —Su primer sorbo de la bebida se detuvo por la repentina aclaración. — ¿De qué estás hablando, Hanabi-chan?

— Con ayuda de Nii-sama, logramos concertar una reunión con los ancianos del Concejo. —la sorpresa emergió en el rostro de Sasuke y Hinata— Encontré una solución para que sigas perteneciendo al Clan y seas la Futura Líder, sin que debas estar casada con él. —lo señaló con desagrado, Sasuke limitó a observarla con indiferencia.

— Disculpa, Hanabi-chan, pero sigo sin...

— Hinata-sama. —Neji tomó la palabra— Hanabi-sama quiere hablar con el Concejo para que el matrimonio entre usted y Sasuke se disuelva, aceptando ser la pareja de Sasuke. —No disimuló la irónica risa por el comentario. — ¿Qué te parece gracioso, Uchiha? —arrugó la frente por su imprudencia. Hinata quedó sin palabras con la mirada perdida en los ojos de su hermana.

— Todo. —dictó prepotente. Colocó la tasa sobre la mesa de centro y se reclinó en el sofá para contemplar con soberbia al genio Hyuga. — Estás diciendo que pase de un matrimonio a otro, con menores posibilidades de progreso. —Todos menos Hinata se percataron de las palabras expresadas.

« ¿Progreso? ¡En realidad lo está intentando! » analizó la castaña.

Hanabi había escuchado aquello de su hermana y de su primo cuando fue en busca de ayuda para liberarla de esa terrible situación. A ella no le importaría contraer nupcias bajo un arreglo, después de todo no le interesaba nadie en la aldea, y el hecho de saber que su hermana idolatraba con cada célula al rubio tarado la hizo tomar esa idea y llevarla a cabo con suma rapidez.

— No pienso casarme con una mocosa. —acotó mirándola con desagrado.

— ¡Más respeto, Uchiha-san! No querrás despertar junto a un zorrillo. —las miradas desafiantes electrifican el cuarto.

— Ignórelo, Hanabi-sama. —calmó a la chica. — Hinata-sama. Venimos más por usted que por Sasuke. La reunión se llevará a cabo en una hora y... ¿Hinata-sama?

— ¿Nee-san? —Sasuke la miró de perfil sin emitir sonido. No estaba con esa mirada extraña del día anterior, pero seguía siendo inquietante verla reaccionar luego de varios intentos para traerla de donde rayos se fuera su mente. No sabía que una persona podía sumirse de esa forma en su propia mente.

— Agradezco mucho lo que quieres hacer por mí, Hanabi-chan, pero me niego. —A Neji no le sorprendió su decisión. Ella figuraba con un semblante frágil, pero estaba muy lejos de pensar así. Su autoestima creció con el tiempo y su madurez incluso superó la de su primo. Hinata tenía esa chispa de Líder compasivo desde muy joven sin que se diera cuenta. — Este matrimonio beneficiará a todos en el Clan y como Líder no permitiré que alguien tome parte en las acciones que me involucran personalmente. Es mi deber.

— _Nee-san..._ —Determinación total en su mirada gentil. Si ya consideraba a su hermana un modelo a seguir, ahora ese respeto y admiración eran indescriptibles.

— Agradezco mucho que ambos se preocupen por mí, me siento muy afortunada por tenerlos, pero yo... —miró de perfil a Sasuke, quien seguía observándola. —... nosotros, ya estamos, eh... _mmm..._ —no sabía cómo explicarlo.

— Están decididos. —demarcó Neji con sus ojos fijos en el Uchiha. Hinata asintió con una sonrisa por la ayuda. — Si llegas a lastimar a Hinata-sama te mataré. —Esa sonrisa grata se volvió incómoda por las repentinas palabras.

— Igual yo, Uchiha-san. —agregó Hanabi con ojos entrecerrados, mostrando un kunai oculto en su kimono amarillo.

— Ha... Hanabi-chan...

— _¡Tss!_ —chasqueó la lengua indignado por la forma en que le hablaban. Hanabi golpeó la mesa con sus palmas.

— Estaré pendiente de mi hermana, ¿entiendes?

— Si usted ya está decidida, Hinata-sama, confiaré en su juicio. —Neji y Hanabi se pusieron de pie y Hinata los acompañó a la puerta.

— ¡Ni-san! —Expresó con preocupación en su voz antes de que se alejaran— ¿Qué sucederá con la reunión?

— Tranquila, nee-san. _Yo_ la pedí, _yo_ la cancelo. Tú no pienses en ello. —pero Hinata no pudo evitar reflejar angustia en el rostro. Cerró la puerta y permaneció quieta sin soltar el picaporte. No sintió remordimiento por lo expresado hace unos minutos, pero la vergüenza por no tomar en cuenta la opinión de Sasuke la hizo sentir descortés.

Él apagó la televisión después de ver el final del programa que ella puso antes de que la presencia de sus parientes marcara un momento raro en su ambiente. Levantó una ceja al darse cuenta que ella seguía dentro de la casa, pero no se apartaba de la puerta. Le pareció interesante la demostración de madurez que manifestó con el arrogante de Neji y la molesta niña —para mal de él era su cuñada.

 _"Ella parece débil, pero se equivocan."_

Las palabras de Sakura llegaron de la nada a su cabeza. Hubiera quedado realmente impresionado si esa actitud la demostraba delante de su progenitor, pero era pedir demasiado; de todas formas era un lado que desconocía por completo en ella y no le molestó. Su criterio hacia ella se había expandido después de esa escena. Para Sasuke, Hinata pasó de un simple "rara" a "rara y devota al clan".

« ¿Cuánto más se quedará allí? » pensó. Habían pasado más de diez minutos y no regresaba a la sala. Un impulso, suave como el soplo de una vela lo llevó en dirección a la puerta. Al pasar debajo del marco, sereno y relajado, su pecho fue golpeado por el delicado cuerpo de la chica; la miró en silencio.

Se apartó rápido por su falta de respeto; estuvo perdida en una bruma asfixiante de pensamientos sobre... — Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. — Él permaneció en silencio. — Yo, eh, es que yo, pues, no es que...

Se veía tan nerviosa, tan vergonzada. ¿Cómo pudo haber actuado tan seria minutos atrás y ahora tan torpe? ¿De verdad existían chicas así? Intentando excusarse por todo... Tartamudeando cada vez que una idea no lograba salir con fluidez... ¡Tan torpe!

Un cosquilleo recorrió sus dedos y antes de darse cuenta, su mano estaba situada sobre la suave cabellera de Hinata. ¡Vaya que es bajita! Increíblemente, con esa acción ella dejó de emitir esos molestos intentos de disculpa. Sus grandes ojos de un lila pálido lo observaron con un manto de confusión. Apartó la mano con una pequeña rapidez. — Deja de disculparte, es molesto.

— Sí, pero me tropecé contigo.

— Eso no me lastimó. —ella llevó su mirada el suelo por un instante.

— Entonces… ¿Cuándo está bien que me disculpe? —preguntó de manera inocente.

La pregunta fue tan estúpida que… Sasuke sólo realizó un gesto con su boca y emitió un sonido de burla. Dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala; dejándola inmóvil y desorientada. Porque, para Hinata, ver ese rostro frío realizar un gesto de calidez la hizo sentir extrañamente feliz, pues le demostraba una cercanía, diminuta tal vez, pero era suficiente para darle a entender que él también estaba poniendo de su parte.

Contempló su espalda sin razón aparente, pero ello la hizo pensar en su amado chico rubio; sus ojos azules y aquella sonrisa que iluminaba un cuarto oscuro. Imágenes acompañadas de calor, de amor, en su pecho y, de pronto, todo se volvió doloroso, hiriente, punzante... triste. Hinata experimentó una envoltura, similar a una burbuja, de silencio y vacío. Con ligera dificultad, pisada tras pisada, llegó a la puerta trasera en la cocina, salió al jardín para llenar sus pulmones de brisa invernal; único adormecedor del dolor para su oprimido corazón. Porque ese sentimiento era prohibido ahora que estaba casada.

Anduvo despacio por el lugar sin un punto fijo al cual llegar, pues tenía su mente ocupada en olvidar esos bellos recuerdos de Naruto; aquel bello sentimiento equivocado ya que ahora estaba casada. « Casada... » Naruto era un amigo, siempre lo había sido y siempre sería de esa manera. « Tengo que ver a Naruto-kun de la misma forma que él me ve. » Apretó la ropa a la altura de su pecho y dejó salir el aire casi por completo con lentitud. Aspiró profundo. Colocó su mano en el borde de la cerca cubierta de nieve y empezó a quitarla con uno de sus dedos a modo de juego.

— _A... a..._ ¡Achú!

— Me molesta escuchar cómo te excusas por todo, pero odiaría regresar al hospital.

Brincó de la sorpresa. Llevó ambos brazos delante de su pecho. Abrió levemente sus labios y los cerró rápido ante la mirada aburrida del Uchiha sobre su semblante. Bajó la cabeza y caminó rumbo a la mansión como si fuera una niña pequeña castigada.

— ¿No piensas gritar? ¿O si quiera enfadarte? —manifestó con desafío.

— ¿Gritar? ¿Por qué? —se detuvo a un par de pasos y giró la cabeza confundida.

— Si alguien me regañara constantemente, no me quedaría callado. —suspiró y sacó la mano del bolsillo del pantalón. — ¿Alguna vez te has enfadado? —indagó de forma altiva.

Cortó la distancia entre ambos, levantó la mano y empezó a empujar con suavidad el hombre de Hinata; como un juego de niños sin dejar de lado su rostro indiferente. Continuó haciéndolo cada vez más, y más fuerte. Ella perdió el equilibrio por un momento, pero no cayó al retroceder un paso, aunque eso no detuvo al muchacho, quien dio un paso hacia ella sin dejar el molesto acto.

Un par de pasos hacia atrás y él la seguía; no lo demostraba, pero seguro lo estaba disfrutando. Unas arrugas asomaron cuanto más intentaba alejarse de esa molesta broma.

— _Basta... Basta, Sasuke-kun, por favor..._ —pero él se hacía el sordo antes esas tenues palabras. — ¡Basta! —gritó con los ojos cerrados, los topes pararon. Abrió los párpados de golpe asombrada por el tono de su voz. — No quise… _¡Ah!_ —Antes de emitir otra tonta disculpa, o intento de ello, posó la palma de la mano en su frente; empujó con fuerza.

Terminó sentada sobre una gran pila de nieve fresca.

« Así está mejor. » Volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y caminó hacia la puerta. — Entra, te resfriarás. —comentó sin mirarla.

.

La televisión permitía, en gran medida, no tener que convivir de manera directa —evitaba los silencios incómodos—, pero ambos sabían que ese aparato era sólo una tonta excusa para no cruzar palabras.

A ninguno le llamaba la atención la programación, pues él no la había necesitado en tantos años de fuga y ella se había dedicado a entrenar, tejer, cocinar y prensar; actividades que le gustaban desde pequeña. Pero allí estaban ambos, sentados viendo un programa de concursos sobre preguntas de las aldeas y sus culturas. Vaya aburrimiento... ¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo!

Un comercial sobre venta de departamentos apareció y las estatuas en los sillones por fin realizaron movimiento. Se miraron simultáneamente, ella desvió la mirada. — El tema quedó inconcluso.

— Hablas de la... mudanza. —articuló un tanto dubitativa.

— ¿Mudanza? —la voz masculina, junto al tono severo, llamó la atención de ambos. — Hinata, ¿de qué mudanza estás hablando?

— Padre...

— De la nuestra. —exteriorizó Sasuke al percatarse de la actitud sumisa y mirada mansa a la llegada de su progenitor. Hiashi observó a su yerno con el cejo marcado por su falta de respeto en la respuesta. Ella se encontraba sumida en un mar de incomodidad y obediencia diferente a lo antes visto.

— Aprende a respetar, joven Uchiha.

— La plática es entre ella y yo.

— Sa... Sasuke-kun. —exclamó con voz baja.

El hombre de imponente garbo entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de lado esa dura expresión falsa; él había escuchado como defendió a Hinata para no contraer matrimonio forzado. Estaba irritado por ese comportamiento artificial. ¿Por qué no era franco con su hija? ¡La relación entre ellos sería amena! Tenerlos a ambos en la misma habitación le recordó su pasado. Pensar que entre él y Fugaku había sido similar de niño... Si él hubiera sido directo con su padre, ¿algo habría cambiado? Apretó los puños y la mandíbula, se levantó del mueble rumbo a la alcoba. ¡No quería tener presente esas imágenes!

Pero antes de llegar al largo pasillo, paró.

Recordó a su mamá y cómo ella siempre intercedió ante la actitud fría de Fugaku. ¿Hinata podía defenderse sola? O... ¿necesitaba ayuda como él cuando joven? Regresó a la sala, tomó a la chica por el brazo y la sacó del lugar a rastras. Intentó zafarse para disculparse con su padre por la actitud soberbia de su esposo, pero conociendo lo que haría no se lo permitió.

Una vez dentro de la recámara con la puerta cerrada, la soltó sin brusquedad.

— Empaca tus cosas.

— ¿Qué?

— Guarda tu ropa, nos vamos. —sus palabras la dejaron perdida por unos minutos, quieta en medio de la habitación. — Date prisa.

— Pero... —por fin logró expresarse— No tenemos donde ir. Si es por mi padre yo hablaré con él para...

— No soportaré que otros quieran seguir manejando mi vida.

— ¿Qué sucede con el apoyo que hemos recibido?

— ¿Qué apoyo? —dijo con sarcasmo. — Si no fuera por los ancianos, jamás nos habríamos casado. Ni tú ni yo secundamos esto. No, no digas que lo haces, porque esta farsa no es más que eso. Una farsa. —Era verdad que quería tener una amistad agradable con ella, no le mintió a Neji, pero estaba molesto con la expresión de Hiashi. Hinata se esforzaba por ser su hija y él sólo veía lo malo, en lo más mínimo, buscando perfección. — _¡Tss!_

Sintió que el pequeño avance de esos días cayó por un abismo oscuro con la velocidad de una roca aventada con fuerza. La decepción creció junto a la vergüenza de creer que realmente podría nacer una amistada entre ambos, bajo un matrimonio arreglado. ¿Y si hablaba con los Ancianos como Sasuke indicó en un comienzo? No, sería deshonor para su padre y para el Clan. Jamás podría hacerlo.

Lo único que le quedaba era acatar las órdenes de él pues, lo quisiera o no, era su esposo y debía estar de su lado sin que ello afectara a su Líder o al Clan. Además, muy dentro de su propio pensar, en su subconsciente, ella quería dejar la Mansión no sólo por los recuerdo de Naruto.

Sacó una mochila y su ropa limpia del armario; todo con una actitud desganada y preocupada.

— A unas cuadras de la Residencia de la Rama Secundaria están alquilando una pequeña villa. Creo que... —su tono de voz era suave y melancólico, pero firme.

— Nos iremos del distrito.

— Alquilar fuera, en esta época, es muy costoso.

— Procura empacar tus pertenencias, del resto me encargo yo. —el silencio no tardó en llegar con incomodidad, más de la acostumbrada en esos días.

— Creí que... —expresó mientras continuaba empacando. —... viviríamos en tu distrito. — Sasuke detuvo sus movimientos por un momento y la observó; ella tenía la vista en su equipaje. — El día que me llevaste pensé que había algo más y, cuando dijiste lo de mudarnos yo… comprendí.

No podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Su criterio creció una vez más: rara, devota e intuitiva. Incluso se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos creyendo eso y algunas otras más que había notado de forma indirecta en esos días juntos: nerviosa, callada, torpe… ¿Acaso todas las chicas eran iguales?

No.

Hinata no sonrojaba a su lado ni gritaba su nombre con júbilo. Tampoco lo percibía de la manera en que lo hacía Sakura.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

¿Por qué ella no era como las demás? No lo miraba con temor o enfado como ciertos aldeanos.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Él estaba formando su carácter sobre ella, pero ella… ¿Qué pensaba de él? Allí con sus ojos preocupados y la cabeza ladeada.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó sin elevar mucho el tono de su voz. Él parpadeó como signo de regresar de sus cavilaciones. Volvió al tema de la maleta y terminó de meter sus pocas prendas en la bolsa.

Quería regresar a su distrito, era lo que siempre había deseado pero, estaba destruido por completo y la casa más estable llevaría un par de meses restaurar en su totalidad. Una extraña mezcla de enfado y alegría lo invadió.

— ¿Y qué sugieres? —manifestó sereno. No es que fuera a interesarle su opinión... ¿o sí?

— Bueno... —apretó sus labios con suavidad y miró el techo de la alcoba— Podríamos alquilar la vivienda que está cerca de la casa de Nii-san. Cuando inicie primavera reconstruiremos una de las casas. —él tomó asiento al borde de la cama y continuó mirándola. Creyendo que una casa cualquiera era mala idea, se corrigió a sí misma por la mirada fija de Sasuke— O... o la vivienda de tus padres.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —ella parpadeó y respondió con su mirada un _"¿De qué hablas?"_ , a lo que él continuó— Intentar que esto sea un "matrimonio real". Jamás habrá algo entre nosotros similar a esa idiotez llamada "amor". —el brillo en sus ojos decayó y la comisura de sus labios creó una sonrisa melancólica.

— Lo sé. —Respondió con calidez— Existe la posibilidad de sentir algo… como seguir siempre de la misma forma. —ella continuó empacando— Desconozco si mis padres pasaron por lo mismo, pero estoy segura de que se amaban.

— No puedes asegurarlo.

— No, no puedo. Mi padre y yo nunca hemos hablado de mamá, pero aquí… —colocó su mano a la altura del corazón— Algo me dice que yo no habría nacido… Que mi hermanita no habría nacido si mis padres no se amaban.

— Un hijo puede nacer sin amor. —expresó con frialdad.

— Tal vez... Pero mis padres no son de ese tipo... —fijó sus pupilas liliáceas en Sasuke— y yo tampoco lo seré. — él abrió los ojos levemente.

No existía una sola pizca de indirecta en su mirada o palabras. Su sinceridad lo dejó sin habla. Estaba diciendo que... ¿quería tener un hijo? ¡Dentro de un matrimonio así! Imposible...

Era cierto lo que dijo Kakashi aquella vez: la venganza y odio lo cegó ante las chicas; sin embargo no pasaban desapercibidas ahora. Le llamaban la atención como a cualquier otro chico de su edad, pero no sería capaz de usar a una mujer de esa forma. No obstante sus ojos viajaron por el cuerpo de Hinata, quien continuaba guardando sus prendas con lentitud.

Si bien tenía puesto ropa ancha y gruesa, sus curvas no quedaban ocultas por completo.

Ella era su esposa. ¿Estaría bien experimentar sin estar presente ese sentimiento estúpido?

— Ya terminé. —declaró serena y obediente.

Él suspiró y llevó su cabeza a un costado. Se levantó del colchón y pensó en su mamá, quien se habría decepcionado de él por su razonamiento. Hinata era su esposa, ¡con mayor derecho merecía respeto! Pasó la mano por su cabellera y antes de emitir palabras, se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

— Sasuke-sama, Hinata-sama. Su padre solicita la presencia de ambos en la estancia.

— En seguida vamos, Ko-san. —contestó antes de que Sasuke los metiera en más problemas.

Miró al chico esperando que aceptara asistir sin crear alboroto. Las reglas de estatus eran muy estrictas dentro de su Clan. Él cerró los ojos por un momento.

— De todas formas nos iremos hoy. —acotó a su mirada. Ella sintió con delicadeza y una chispa de alegría y calma llegó a su pecho por la expresión de sus ojos, más que por las palabras.

.

Las luces de los postes iluminaban con magnificencia las calles, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad y el barrio estaba silencioso por la hora. Un par de personas los vio deambular por las calles con sus abrigos y el equipaje a cuestas. Él caminaba por el lugar con cierta familiaridad. Llegaron a un edificio departamental de seis pisos, la noche impedía apreciar la belleza del lugar. Sasuke salió del primer departamento luego de unos minutos dentro. Las escaleras se encontraban por la parte externa y les permitía subir sin causar ruido hasta el último piso.

La vista desde el lugar era amplia. Había muy pocos edificios altos en la zona, lo que permitía apreciar el paisaje. La montaña de los Hokage estaba iluminada por la media luna y el cielo despejado ayudaba mucho.

Abrió la puerta e ingresaron.

Echó un vistazo rápido. Lo básico estaba aún allí. Era más de lo que hubiera esperado, después de todo, Naruto le había contado lo devastador que fue el ataque del tal Pain. Unas pocas cosas suyas fueron rescatadas de los escombros y la anciana que le alquilaba el departamento, después de quedar huérfano, las guardó allí. La mujer seguía igual de vieja de aquel entonces.

— _Todo está… ordenado_. —murmuró ella.

Era cierto. Una cocineta, un calefactor, una mesa para dos y un par de sillas, todo cubierto de polvo. La mujer no limpió nada en todo ese tiempo, pero al menos le dejó recuperar su antiguo hogar provisional.

— Revisa la estufa y el calefactor. —Ordenó— Yo me encargo de las maletas. —entró a la recámara con su bolsa y la maleta de ella. La cama, un ropero y una mesa de noche y más polvo. Revisó el baño, polvo. La puerta al final del pequeño pasillo era un pequeño armario. Algunas cajas con pertenencias de Sasuke estaban allí… llenas de polvo. « La vieja definitivamente es floja. » pensó.

Mientras tanto, Hinata comprobaba el estado de las cosas.

— ¡Sí! —clamó con entusiasmo reprimido. El calefactor funcionaba y el departamento poco a poco comenzó a adecuar la temperatura. La estufa no podía revisarse por la falta de gas. El comedor de madera no estaba apolillado, pero el polvo la hizo estornudar. Encontró unos trapos en el suelo. Abrió la llave y lo humedeció para limpiar un poco. Las conexiones de luz tampoco estaban en mal estado, pero necesitaban un foco para el pasillo; la única luz que no prendió.

Una vez limpia una de las sillas tomó asiento por mero reflejo. Su mente viajo a la conversación que tuvieron con su progenitor. Sasuke manejó con forzoso respeto el tema. De hecho, no dejaba de estar preocupada por temor a que la actitud prepotente de Sasuke emergiera en cualquier momento y todo se fuera cuesta abajo.

A Hiashi no le agradó en lo más mínimo cuando Sasuke terminó la conversación con tan simple frase. — Ahora, yo soy su familia directa, Hiashi. —Contra tal argumento fue imposible para el Líder Hyuga poder detenerlos. Se encontró con Ko a la salida, indicándole que cuando fuera necesario le mandaría a decir cuándo y dónde dejar el resto de sus pertenencias.

 _"Jamás habrá algo entre nosotros similar a esa idiotez llamada 'amor'."_

La frase con su voz profunda y apática resonó un par de veces, causando en ella una sensación de intriga pues, cómo era capaz de decir dos cosas tan opuestas de forma calmada. ¿La consideraba familia? O ¿simplemente estaba siendo prepotente? Quizá estaba cansado de tener la presión de algún adulto, después de todo no había convivido con ellos desde que abandonó la aldea cuando aún estaba en la pre-adolescencia. Quizá sólo le...

— ¡Maldición!

Las groserías de Sasuke, un prolongado maullido y un par de golpes fuertes de madera la sacaron del pasado y se levantó rumbo a la habitación para revisar que estuviera bien. En el marco de la puerta divisó el desastre: una lámpara rota, libros esparcidos y las maletas pateadas a una esquina mostraba el escenario de una leve lucha. Detrás de un mueble encontró al chico.

Sasuke se levantó sosteniendo un animal gordo con manchas blancas sobre un fondo plomo rayado.

— Está preñada. —indicó antes de pasarle al animal con delicadeza. La gata estaba alterada y con el pelaje esponjado, la acarició con cuidado y poco a poco comenzó a ronronear. Él sacudió su ropa del polvo atrapado en el ataque.

— Estás herido. —comentó al ver su brazo. Sasuke dio un vistazo a los rasguños, pero antes de poder responder, Hinata abandonó la alcoba.

Regresó unos minutos después con una bandeja pequeña con agua, un pañuelo y sin ese acostumbrado y grueso abrigo. Tenía razón, sus curvas estaban bien definidas. Giró la cabeza con rapidez consternado por sus pensamientos. Teniendo presente lo que ella iba a realizar empezó a alejarse para arreglar el lugar donde iban a dormir; bloqueó el camino. Un leve ardor apareció donde se hallaban las heridas.

— Son simples rasguños. —manifestó fríamente.

— Lo sé, pero con la cantidad de polvo podría infectarse.

— Eso es estúpido. —comentó, pero no la alejó; el tacto era suave. — ¿Y la gata?

— La dejé cerca del calefactor, envuelta en mi abrigo. —respondió sin levantar la vista— ¿Cómo supiste que...?

— Mi clan estaba relacionado en contratos felinos; conviví con ellos sin llegar a tener uno. —luego de limpiar el polvo, sacó una pomada pequeña de su bolsillo y aplicó con gentileza en los rasguños. « Sus manos son pequeñas. »

Algo dubitativa, levantó la mirada una vez terminó de aplicar la pomada. — Ella está a unos días de tener a sus bebés y... —se apartó y comenzó a recoger las cosas— Bueno, yo creo que, eh, pues ella... Nunca he tenido una mascota y sólo conozco a Akamaru... Parece que ella ha estado viviendo aquí antes de que nosotros llegáramos y...

Sasuke contempló su brazo por un momento. « Nosotros... »

—... no creo que, pues, deba terminar afuera con este clima en su estado...

— Está bien. —interrumpió, ella lo miró rápido y confundida. — Se puede quedar, mientras no vuelva a atacarme.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. —acompañó las palabras con una sonrisa cálida.

Sin duda, Sasuke seguía siendo una persona desconocida para ella, pero su corazón era tan cálido como el de cualquiera que haya conocido. Quizá el sentimiento de amor entre ambos jamás aparecería como lo dijo él, pero en ese momento supo que al menos, Sasuke, podría llegar a ser alguien importante para ella como lo era Kiba, Shino, Neji o Hanabi.

Recordó la primera vez que convivió con él; su noche de bodas. Su criterio ante los crímenes que una vez realizó la turbaron un poco, pero se reprendió por ser pre-juiciosa. Fue cuando inició de cero con él. Debía crear su propia opinión de Sasuke, sin tener presente los temores de los aldeanos y rumores creados. Desde ese día comenzó a fijarse en su actitud, sus movimientos, sus palabras...

Con el tiempo compartido y esos pequeños momentos, o silencios incómodos, a podido ver a Sasuke de otra manera: Habla de su familia con cariño, competitivo, irrespetuoso con la autoridad, resistente al frío, cariñoso con los animales, bueno... ¿quizá sólo gatos?

Lo que ha descubierto, tal vez era lo mismo que Naruto siempre vio; por eso deseaba recuperar una amistad así de valiosa. Empezó a ser divertido aprender de su carácter sin tener que preguntar. « ¿Qué pensará de mí? » pensó mientras recogía la cerámica de la lámpara rota.

Era claro que la orden del matrimonio les causó molestia, pero aún así procuraba su salud; igual que la gata. « ¿Me verá como ella? »

— Dormirás en la cama, yo usaré el saco. —brincó por su voz repentina.

— Bien, pero... —echaron un vistazo rápido y pensaron lo mismo. — Puedo... dormir en mi bolsa, también la traje.

— Como quieras.

.

Con pocas palabras acordaron limpiar todo en la mañana a primera hora. Ambos se cambiaron de ropa en turnos separados utilizando el polvoroso baño. Colocaron los sacos en la habitación principal, pues era la más abrigadora gracias al calefactor que, después de todo, no estaba funcionando correctamente.

A una distancia prudente, uno del otro, se acostaron dando sus espaldas sin motivo aparente; después de todo así habían dormido todo ese tiempo en la alcoba de la Mansión. Antes de que Hinata cerrara los ojos divisó una pequeño amiguito en la esquina, debajo de uno de los muebles; una cucaracha. No gritó, pues tener en su equipo a alguien del Clan Aburame la había acostumbrado.

Levantó la cabeza unos centímetros para ver al felino dormido en su abrigo. A Kiba y Akamaru seguro no tomarían a bien que tuviera una gata como mascota, seguro se molestarán al saberlo, pero de eso se encargaría después.

Por el momento cerró los ojos, se acurrucó en su cálida bolsa y quedó sumida en el mundo de los sueño con una extraña sensación de felicidad por haber dejado la Mansión.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _¡REGRESAMOOOOOOOOOS! *euforia, euforia*_**

 _No van a creer donde mierda estaba mi bello cuaderno... A ver, ¡adivinen! xD_

 _Y pues. En este tiempo sin mi bebé, decidí que este fic sería de diez mil palabras... sí. ¡DIEZ MIL! *cubre sus oídos* Porque así tendré más tiempo entre cap y cap para escribir y editar. :D Osea, serán largos pero tardarán más en salir; pienso que así es mejor. Algo parecido hice con otro de mis fics "Soy un estudiante, Sasuke-sensei" —auto-publicidad incluida— y no me fue nada mal._

 _Por cierto, p_ _ara quienes se unen recién._

 _Antes de este capítulo, ya existía un cap 4, pero no es que lo haya borrado. Simplemente uní el cap uno y el dos para crear uno más largo. ¡No modifiqué nada! Así que no se preocupen quienes me seguían desde que publiqué la intro._

 _Otro dato para quienes leen "Dulce Guardaespaldas" —sí, otra auto-publicidad—._

 _Perdonen que no siga con la serie. Es que hace poco me di un leída a todo lo escrito y me di cuenta que cometí un error GARRAFAL! No puedo seguir hasta remediarlo —además de hacer unas modificaciones en la gramática y ortografía—, por eso les ruego paciencia._

 _Eh, mmm... Sé que tenía que contarles algo más... eh... ¡OH, SÍ! Es algo... vergonzoso. *sonrojada y nerviosa*_

 _Mi familia y amigos cercanos saben que escribo en FF, pero no les digo qué escribo, no por ocultar, simplemente que a ellos no les importa, así que no veo necesario el decírselos, pero bueno. En mi cuaderno llevo escrito por el día 60, ¿recuerdan? Pues bien. Resulta que entre esos días tenía metida una escena picante. D: Y alguien de mi familia lo leyó... ¡LO LEYÓ~! Dx ¡Quería que la tierra me tragara! ...pero no pasó._

 _Bueno, la vida sigue. *oculta en un lugar oscuro*  
_

 _Se los cuento para que lo tengan de experiencia. Miren que algo peor que un familiar se entere que escribes escenas de sexo no puede pasar, verdad? ¡Eso me enseña —de mala gana— a dejar las cosas bajo llave! ¡MAL-DI-CIÓN-!_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
** Si les gustó, dejen un review, Onegai~!_


	5. Nuestro primer momento incómodo

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #6 •**

* * *

.

Después de tantos años su dormir seguía siendo pésimo, su cuerpo se movía sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Una sensación áspera recorría sus dedos, algo húmedo, y abrió los ojos lentamente para situarlos sobre la gata, pues su mano terminó sobre el abrigo de Hinata; la apartó rápido antes de que lo atacara. Restregó sus ojos y notó el cuerpo de la chica a un par de metros; aún dormía. Parecía estar muy cómoda en su saco de dormir, la cubría por completo. « Su hermana será más alta. » meditó mientras se ponía de pie.

Abrió las cortinas. Con la luz natural se dio cuenta de lo asqueroso que estaba el departamento pero, sin duda, estaba mucho más limpio que la habitación de Naruto. Tomó su saco de dormir, lo enrolló y con dinero en el bolsillo salió del departamento. El sonido de la puerta la despertó.

Al regresar de la tienda con un par de fundas en la mano, una voz suave lo recibió al escuchar el chirrido tenue de la entrada. — Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. —El suelo de la sala principal estaba barrido y el polvo sobre los muebles había sido reemplazado por brillo; claramente limpios con un trapo húmedo.

— Eres rápida. —limitó a decir mientras se despojó de las sandalias en la entrada.

— Gracias... creo. —respondió mientras se quitaba un trapo atado a modo de mascarilla. Sasuke colocó la funda sobre la mesa y ambos tomaron asiento. Unas cajas con tamagoyaki* y dos vasos: café y chocolate.

—... comida, artículos de higiene, una refrigeradora, el calefactor, entre otros artículos. —mencionó mientras desayunaban. Ella asintió con cortesía.

— Quisiera comprarle un cojín a la Señora Gata. —acotó a la lista. Él levantó los hombros como respuesta mientras terminaba su café. — Es mejor comprar sólo lo esencial. —Sasuke la miró y ella lo evitó por un momento. — Lo digo por, eh, por las reparaciones de la casa de tus padres. Tengo mis ahorros así que, creo, pues, si los unimos será suficiente para que el cambio sea más rápido, ¿no? —Su mirada fija y el silencio seco la hizo pensar que había dicho algo mal y para no molestarlo, más de lo que quizá ya estaba, empezó a analizar qué fue aquello errado.

— _Tú..._ —murmuró Sasuke de una manera peculiar.

— ¿Sí? —lo miró, pero él no agregó nada.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sasuke levantó la basura de la mesa y la depositó un tacho; polvoso. Hinata creyó haber imaginado que la llamaba así que no dio más importancia y también se levantó del comedor. Su atención fue capturada por un intruso cerca del mueble, continuó algo tímida por la petición que iba a realizar.

— Eh... ¿Sasuke-kun? Verás hay... Tenemos otros huéspedas además de la Señora Gata y, pues, bueno... —él no la miraba, pero sí la estaba escuchando. — Quería saber si Shino-kun puede venir para que los saque sin herirlos.

Primero le decía que utilizaría sus ahorros para arreglar _su_ antiguo hogar, ahora le estaba pidiendo permiso para traer a alguien a _su_ departamento. ¿Lo estaba tomando en cuenta porque era su esposo o ella no sabía tomar decisiones por sí misma? No. Ya la había visto actuar de forma madura. Entonces ella de verdad...

Un cosquilleo apareció en su espalda y llegó hasta su nuca.

— Sasuke-kun tienes una...

— Has lo que creas mejor. —comentó tranquilo.

— Gracias, eh, pero tienes una... —volteó por mero reflejo y una araña del tamaño de una papa estaba sobre su hombro. La empujó con la mano y continuó su camino a la recámara. Era tiempo de limpiar.

.

— Muchas gracias, Shino-kun.

— No, Hinata. Agradezco que me llamaras para no lastimarlos. —ella sonrió. Cuando llegaron a un desvío, Shino se dio cuenta que no tomaron la calle al distrito Hyuga. — Acaso... —agregó dubitativo. Ella lo miró algo apenada.

— _Me..._ me mudé. —las cejas de Shino fue la única pista de su asombro. —Fue repentino.

— Entonces, atrevo a decir que el lugar donde vamos es el departamento de Sasuke-san. —ahora la sorpresa cayó en ella, pero solo por un momento. No era difícil de deducir.

Llegaron al lugar. Durante el día se podía apreciar mejor la fachada, muy bella. El color pastel y la jardinera de flores a la entrada de la escalera de daba un toque sofisticado y moderno. Seguía siendo un lugar tranquilo a pesar de una mayor presencia de habitantes. Subieron hasta el sexto piso y abrió la puerta con suavidad.

— Como llegamos anoche, está muy sucio aún. Disculpa.

— Descuida. —cerró la puerta, se quitaron los zapatos.

— No sé cuantos haya, pero... pero... _pero..._

Tanto Shino como Hinata quedaron estáticos, en blanco, al ver a Sasuke saliendo del dormitorio: usaba un mandil celeste de flores rojas con señas de polvo y agua, un guante de caucho en su mano sujetando un trapo, su brazo sosteniendo una bandeja con agua limpia, una mascarilla hecha con una camiseta y su cabello recogido en una coleta pequeña; una cinta a modo de diadema para evitar que el flequillo estorbara en su tarea.

Se miraron... Se miraron... y se miraron.

— Si no sacas a los insectos rápido, los mataré. —manifestó con los párpados a medio cerrar y continuó su trayecto.

Shino acomodó sus lentes y Hinata salió del impacto cuando divisó a su compañero estirar los brazos para que los huéspedes de su cuerpo salieran en pequeños grupos para introducirse en las esquinas oscuras y muebles. Un par de minutos después salieron los compañeros de Shino con los primeros habitantes del departamento.

Después de disculparse por la actitud de Sasuke, su querido amigo se marchó con tranquilidad y cortesía. Se colocó otro mandil —habían varios en una caja del pequeño armario—, ató un pañuelo a su cabello para que no estorbara y usó una blusa de mascarilla.

Para las tres de la tarde el lugar tenía brillo propio y ambos se encontraban cansados.

La primera en darse una ducha fue Hinata, quien al terminar salió del lugar para adquirir unos cuantos ingredientes sin que Sauske se diera cuenta pues ya había ingresado al baño.

En el silencio del cuarto y con los ojos cerrados sintió, por un instante, ser transportado al pasado cuando estaba en la academia. _Solo..._ en ese gran departamento, creyendo que sus padres en algún momento regresarían de esa pesadilla, pero al salir de la bañera —en ese entonces— se topaba de nuevo con esa soledad abrumadora.

Sin embargo, esa soledad ya no lo agobiaba y ahora el departamento le parecía pequeño, no porque Hinata también estuviera allí.

Salió del lugar con la toalla cubriendo su parte inferior; había olvidado entrar la ropa. Cuando era chico acostumbraba a vestirse en el cuarto, ahora no podía hacerlo. Sus libertades se habían limitado un poco, aunque todo eso se le olvidó al percibir el aroma de la comida desde el comedor.

— Sasuke-kun ya casi está... —volteó rápido cuando sus ojos lo vieron en el marco de la puerta con la toalla a media cintura y el cabello húmedo. Su rostro se cubrió por completo con su cabello azulado y, conociendo su actitud tímida, seguro estaría ruborizada. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad e incomodarla más?

— ¿Acaso no has visto a un chico desnudo? —preguntó con media sonrisa mientras secaba su cabello con otra toalla.

— _No._ —respondió con tono bajo aún enfocada en la olla.

Estuvieron silenciosos por unos minutos hasta que el olor a quemado llegó a su nariz. — Hinata, el arroz. — Le quedó claro, no estaba concentrada en la comida.

— Ya... ya está listo. —comentó luego de apagar la estufa. Avergonzada volteó, pero Sasuke ya no estaba en la puerta.

Bajó la mirada decepcionada consigo misma, pues al ver a Sasuke sin camisa el rostro de Naruto emergió y su cuerpo también. No es que lo haya visto así antes, pero la mente de una chica enamorada juega sucio a veces y esa no fue la excepción. Minutos después la mesa estaba lista y Sasuke —ya vestido— tomó asiento frente a ella sin darle importancia a la actitud de hace unos minutos. Comieron en silencio por una rato. Sin televisión o una simple radio, ese silencio incómodo era más notable.

— Cuando... —a media comida se acordó de un tema importante— Cuando fui por Shino-kun, me encontré con Samami-san* y me dijo que mañana nos reportáramos en la Central de Misiones. —él asintió.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo sin darse cuenta. « Terminó el tiempo de descanso. » Los días habían pasado con tal rapidez para los dos que apenas lo habían notado. Era extraño, quizá. Permanecieron en silencio más de diez minutos después del aviso.

— Hoy compraré la refrigeradora, tú te encargarás de los víveres.

— Está bien.

Ambos salieron del departamento luego de terminar su almuerzo. En la entrada, la nieve sobre las calles y el sol iluminando a través de las nubes daba un paisaje hermoso. En la jardinera floreada que daba a la calle, Hinata quedó estática con la cabeza en dirección al suelo. Sasuke dio media vuelta al percibir que ella no lo seguía. Se acercó y la notó nerviosa. — _¡Tss!_

¿Acaso le daba vergüenza que la vieran con él? Retomó el camino, haría las compras solo. ¡Quién la necesitaba! Pero un tirón de su chaqueta en la parte trasera lo paró. — _Sasuke-kun me... ¿me puedes dar las llaves?_ —comentó en tono bajo— _Olvidé la lista sobre la cómoda._ —acotó cuando él giró su cuerpo por completo.

No estaba apenada de que los vieran juntos. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si pedir o no las llaves para ir por la lista. ¿Temor a que pensara que es torpe? Torpe no, pero sí olvidadiza. Algo más a anotar en su mente sobre ella.

Unos minutos después regresó con un papel en la mano y le extendió las llaves.

— Tenlas. —expresó de forma seca y ambos retomaron el paso al distrito de compras.

Primera parada: el banco.

Hinata quiso acompañarlo para retirar de su cuenta, pero él le comunicó que con lo que sacaría sería suficiente; incluso para comprar el alimento y el cojín para esa tonta gata. Ella observó la lista, pensativa. Se aseguraba que nada se le hubiera olvidado anotar.

— _... el foco del pasillo... ¿la radio? Mmm... No, creo que..._

— ¡Hinata! —levantó la vista y se topó con un rostro familiar.

— Ino-san.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, linda? —ella desvió la mirada por un momento, pero cuando iba a responder de la puerta del banco salió... — ¡Sasuke-kun! —Parpadeó asombrada.

— Estamos... co-comprando los artículos para el de... _departamento._ —manifestó con una incómoda sonrisa.

— ¿Departamento? ¡Te mudaste! ¡Dónde! —Hinata miró a Sasuke por unos segundos. — ¡JUNTOS! ¡¿SOLOS?!

— Escandalosa como siempre, Ino. —respondió Sasuke aburrido.

— Eso significa que... ¿cuándo es la cena? —tanto el rostro de Hinata como el de Sasuke demostraron confusión. — ¡Ce~na~! Cuando uno se muda organiza una comida con las personas cercanas.

— No. —respondió Sasuke y empezó a alejarse. —Andando que se hacer tarde. —Hinata llevó su mirada del rostro de Ino a la espalda de Sasuke un trío de veces. No sabía cómo pedir disculpas por su actitud grosera sin que agravara el momento.

— Tranquila, Hinata. —la voz suave de la rubia la calmó. —No negaré que me molestó su respuesta, pero es Sasuke-kun después de todo. No le gustaba convivir con nadie en la academia. ¿Recuerdas? —Hinata evitó el contacto visual con su amiga, pues ella no sabía nada de ello; sus ojos sólo se enfocaban en Naruto en aquel entonces. —Pero me alegra que al menos no te trate mal. ¿No lo ha hecho, cierto? ¡Porque si así ha sido entonces...!

— ¡P-para nada, Ino-san! —negó nerviosa con las manos. El aura asesina desapareció y de nuevo tenía esa sonrisa dulce en su cara.

— ¡Otro día hablamos! ¡Otro día! —expresó mientras la empujaba en dirección al muchacho— ¡Ahora ve con él que los hombres _siempre_ son un desastre para hacer las compras del hogar! —emitió una risilla suave y, despidiéndose con la mano al aire, Ino se perdió entre la multitud de personas.

Alcanzó a Sasuke en la tienda de electrodomésticos.

Cerró la boca antes de que un " _Perdona la tardanza, Sasuke-kun_ " emergiera. Ambos ingresaron a la tienda. No habían tantos clientes como se esperaba y algunos artículos eran muy llamativos. Hinata se acercó a uno que decía " _Wafflera_ ", otro " _Estractor_ ", o la etiqueta en otro " _Cafetera_ ". ¡Estaba fascinada con todo! Nunca había tenido la necesidad de adecuar nada, ni su habitación, pues el Clan Hyuga era muy tradicional para la decoración de las casas.

 _— Sí, es él.  
_ _— No puedo creer que esté aquí.  
_ _— ¿Lo perdonaron después de todo lo que hizo?  
_ _— Pobre de la señorita Hinata, ¿no?_

Acuclillada junto a un estante de vidrio, Hinata escuchó los murmullos de algunas personas en el lugar. ¿Acaso pasaba todo el tiempo? ¿Siempre hablaban de él a sus espaldas? Quizá, por eso Sasuke era algo reacio a tratar con las personas. Por un momento sintió lástima de cómo lo seguían viendo ciertos aldeanos.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —brincó del espanto. Se levantó del suelo. —La enviarán al departamento a las seis de la tarde.

— E-entendido. —recordó que ambos se separaron en la entrada; él habló con uno de los empleados para la compra de la refrigeradora.

— ¿Qué más falta? —nerviosa, sacó la lista de su abrigo y empezó a leer en voz alta mientras salían del lugar.

.

De tienda en tienda, por las calles, en cada esquina. No dejaban de aparecer los murmullos hacia Sasuke.

 _— ¡Es tan guapo!_  
 _— Debieron condenarlo a muerte._  
 _— Está tranquilo... claro, porque Naruto-sama lo protege._  
 _— ¿Me dará su autógrafo si se lo pido?_

Tantas expresiones y diferentes unas de otras. Por más que intentaba concentrarse en las compras, los susurros de los habitantes, en su mayoría adultos, no dejaban de taladrar su cabeza.

— Déjalo.

— _¿Eh?_

— Ignóralos. —manifestó con la mano llena de fundas y paquetes; ella estaba igual.

— Entonces... _sí los escuchas._ —respondió afligida.

— Si hablan de mí o no, no me importa.

— ¿Seguro? —él la miró por un instante lleno de frialdad, por lo que bajó la cabeza. — _No debería ser así._ —murmuró. Él suspiró hastiado.

— Está en la naturaleza humana hablar de los demás para no fijarse en uno mismo. —Hinata se detuvo, él igual.

— De todas formas no tienen derecho a decir esas cosas de ti. —levantó la mirada para fijarse en él. — Tú no eres una mala persona. —Su ojos, grandes y brillantes, expresaban tristeza. ¿Estaba triste por él?

— _¡Mira, mira!_ —la voz de unos niños llegó a los oídos de ambos— _¡Son los Uchiha!_

— ¿Se van a besar? —preguntó una vocecita dulce entre ellos. Miraron hacia abajo con dificultad por la cantidad de paquetes. Una pequeña de cabello marrón y grandes ojos verdes los miraba con una sonrisa infantil; no pasaba de los cinco. Sus hermanos, de unos diez y doce, la tomaron de las manos pidiendo disculpas por entorpecer su camino.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke se miraron por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada sin tanto bochorno.

Ella pensó en aquello. _Un beso..._ Nunca había recibido uno y siempre esperó emocionada a que fuera con Naruto, pero eso no se daría ahora, y tener presente a Naruto no estaba bien si su esposo era Sasuke... siempre sería Sasuke. Hinata bajó la mirada con decepción de su actitud tan inmadura y grosera; así como el dolor en su pecho. Por su lado, la mente de Sasuke también se llenó de esa idea. _Un beso..._ Pero el desagradable recuerdo de la academia emergió de lo más recóndito en su cabeza y su rostro adoptó una cara de asco por traer esa horrible imagen de la academia donde Naruto y él se... _¡No!_

Un viento fuerte los tomó de frente y sus ojos fueron atraídos por el movimiento de su larga cabellera azul, con la luz anaranjada adoptó un tono morado oscuro. Sin evitarlo miró sus labios por unos segundos antes de seguir caminando. No quiso tener presente esa idea estúpida y fijó la mirada en la calle; ambos regresaban a casa.

.

— Muchas gracias. —expresó con cortesía después de que los hombre dejaran la refrigeradora en el departamento. Sasuke cambió la bombilla del pasillo. —Ahora es más confortable. —expresó con emoción, él la miró indiferente.

— La reconstrucción costará más que esto.

— Con mis ahorros podremos contrat...

— Lo haremos nosotros. —la interrumpió— Todo.

— La... ¿La remodelación? —manifestó algo sorprendida. Él mantuvo el silencio. —Pero... Pero nosotros no sabemos sobre, pues... las instalaciones de luz, agua...

— No quiero personas ajenas esculcando en la casa de mis padres. —acotó sin mucho aliento y con un poco de recelo.

Hinata pensó que se debía a la desconfianza creada por el comportamiento de los habitantes con él. Se sintió levemente triste e indignada por cómo se expresaban hacia alguien que realmente había cambiado. Sus ojos estaban posados en el suelo y el movimiento repentino de su brazo la despertó de sus cavilaciones. Vio a Sasuke atrapando el bombillo quemado que había rodado de la mesa. Él tenía una posición extraña, pero no era de extrañarse, después de todo le faltaba el brazo izquierdo; justo el lado para donde rodó el bombillo.

— No... —dudo por un momento si continuar era lo correcto— ¿No crees que sería más práctico te... tener las dos manos? —su tono de voz se tornó un tanto tímido al terminar. Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada a sus palabras y ella decidió no volver a tocar el tema.

.

No realizaron compras exuberantes de alimento si sólo eran los dos... tres en casa. Ella se dispuso a prepara la merienda, pero la detuvo un poco molesto.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Bueno... Arroz, miso, soya para...

— No me refiero a eso.

— ¿Entonces?

— Yo cocinaré. —manifestó quitando el cuchillo de sus manos; Hinata quedó en blanco. —También puedo prepara la merienda. —Hinata abrió la boca para decirle que en ningún momento dijo o pensó aquello, pero él no se lo permitió y colocó el mandil alrededor de su cuello; mismo que usó para limpiar el departamento.

Luego de un par de minutos, cortando y preparando los ingredientes, divisó a la chica acomodando el cojín para el felino en la esquina del comedor; pues no tenían sala. Luego de ello caminó hacia la habitación y regresó con la gata en los brazos. Sasuke regresó sus ojos a la cocina.

— ¿Cuántos crees que tendrá? —preguntó luego de un rato, la acariciaba para que se acostumbrara a su cama.

— No lo sé, no soy veterinario ninja. —respondió aburrido.

— Kiba-kun me dijo una vez, cuando le pregunté sobre el entrenamiento de Akamaru, que para convertirse en un animal ninja debía recibir entrenamiento desde pequeño. —Sasuke no respondió. —¿Se puede entrenar a sus bebes? —Sasuke respondió con un simple " _Hmmp_ ". Ella notó que hablar no serviría de nada y se arrepintió de no haber escrito en la lista una radio para no tener esas pláticas unilaterales.

.

Después de una cena silenciosa, y los platos lavados, ambos se turnaron el baño para cambiar a las pijamas. Cuando estuvo frente a la cama, Hinata volvió a sentir un gusanito de incomodidad en su nuca; le había pasado antes, cuando pensó que Sasuke quería tener un hijo con ella.

— _Qui..._ —cerró la boca cuando lo vio tomar lugar en su bolsa de dormir a los pies de la habitación. Volteó rápido antes de insistir en la pregunta que, si la repetía en su cabeza, sonaba más y más vergonzoso: " _¿Quieres dormir en la cama?_ " Se sentía mal al ver que sólo estaba sobre su manta para misiones en una esquina de _su_ departamento mientras ella ocupaba posesión de _su_ cama, pero recordó que él mismo le contó lo resistente que era al frío; además de que la noche pasada él mismo le ofreció dormir allí.

Sin meditarlo más tomó lugar en la cama del lado de la ventana —como acostumbraba en la mansión— y poco a poco cerró los ojos; dejando de lado la mezclada sensación de emoción, por estar lejos de casa, y la intriga, de cómo sería su vida ahora junto a Sasuke.

" _¿No crees que sería más práctico te... tener las dos manos?_ "

Sus palabras retumbaron en su cabeza al cerrar los ojos. Ella jamás comprendería esas sensación de rivalidad que tenía con el tarado. ¿O sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar? No. Que le faltara un brazo no lo hacía menos ninja. Ella sólo era... Sí, algo para anotar en su lista. Hinata era entrometida. Colocó la almohada sobre su cara y se quedó dormido.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #11 •**

* * *

.

Una exitosa captura de unos maleantes en la frontera del País del Fuego con Suna, le permitió a Sasuke regresar tranquilo, pero estaba irritado por el tipo de misión. ¡Estaba al nivel de un ANBU y lo enviaban a una misión clase "B", maldita sea! Lo único en mente desde esas asignación era reclamar a Kakashi por la broma de mal gusto.

— _¡Ouch! ¡Ayayay!_

Se quejaban los sujetos a los que llevaba atados y bajo custodia de un clon. Sasuke rodó los ojos por ser tan llorones. No han parado de lamentarse desde que los atrapó con una simple sustitución y jutsu de shuriken. Incluso podía decir que la misión era tipo "C". ¡Qué demonios!

A un par de kilómetros se divisaba el portón de la aldea y el sol pronto se ocultaría por completo. Detrás de esas paredes podría descansar un poco y... Entonces recordó que su departamento no estaría vacío. Durante los días fuera de la aldea, había olvidado por completo que Hinata estaba allí. Ser asignado a una misión para _genin_ lo había puesto de mal humor y no desapareció esa molestia hasta unos pocos metros de la aldea, ya de regreso.

— _Tss..._

Un sonido tenue apareció a varios metros en su derecha. Con los sentidos alerta y el kunai en la mano se adentró, dejando a su clon a cuidado de los malhechores. A cada paso las quejas se volvían más y más irritables; se palpaba la frustración en su tono... de voz...

— ¡No, no, no! ¡NO! —guardó el kunai cuando pasó el arbusto y distinguió a la dueña de esas malhumoradas palabras.

— Ino.

— ¡KYAAAHHH! —decir que estaba más que descuidada era poco— ¡Sasuke-kun! —llevó su mano al pecho para tomar aire por el espanto— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él la vio rodeada de algunas flores y montes de olores suaves con colores llamativos. Una suave bruma la rodeaba y se dispersaba con rapidez. Guardó el kunai y dio media vuelta para regresar donde los ladrones. Ino lo quiso detener, pero cerró la boca antes de que la pregunta que iba a realizar la dejara al descubierto.

— _Estará bien._ —susurró confiada mientras volvía a mezclar especias con su ninjutsu. ¡No regresaría a casa hasta hacerle pagar a Sai lo que le hizo!

.

— Esta es tu paga, Sasuke. —expresó con voz amable Iruka; junto a una cálida sonrisa paternal. —Bien hecho.

Fue a la oficina de Kakashi, pero la asistente no lo dejó pasar y con un chasqueo de su lengua se marchó; los maleantes ya habían sido entregados en la cárcel y lo único que le quedaba era regresar a casa por algo de comer y una ducha caliente.

Caminaba por la avenida principal y el aire frío no le afectaba en lo absoluto. La cuestión era, sentía calor. ¡Mucho calor! Seguramente algún virus pero... En todos esos años fuera de la aldea jamás se resfrió, no iba a empezar a ahora. ¡Sería muy estúpido! Confundido por el repentino cambio de temperatura y el leve sudor, no se percató que sus ojos se posaban en las chicas, y sólo las mujeres jóvenes de buenas curvas.

.

El reloj marcaba unos minutos pasados de las siete. Una buena ducha era la mejor manera de terminar su jornada. Hace cinco días había sido asignada como asistente en el Hospital de Konoha por falta de personal. Era más difícil de lo que creyó. Tantas personas, civiles y ninjas, enfermos cada día era muy estresante. Aún así, lograba mantener su carácter dulce, y la sonrisa era un gran alivio para muchos de los enfermos; en especial los niños y hombres de edad joven.

Salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla pequeña para sus curvas; tenía prisa. Había olvidado la estufa encendida.

— _Oh no..._ —manifestó con tristeza mientras abría la ventana para que el humo de la comida quemada saliera del departamento. —Al menos sólo arruiné mi merienda. —expresó afligida.

Llevaba seis días fuera de casa, de la Mansión Hyuga. Era un mundo completamente diferente. No estaba la presión de llegar a cierta hora, o de esperar por atención de la Rama Secundaria para negarla con calidez. Cuando abandonaba el departamento —Sasuke sacó copia de su llave antes de salir en su misión— olvidaba que ahora estaba por su cuenta. ¡Era muy emocionante! Con Ino a podido conversar de temas triviales después del trabajo, pues la relación con Sasuke aún era un tema delicado que afloraba junto con su corazón roto y la imagen de Naruto.

Jamás se va a olvidar de la cara que puso Kiba cuando le contó que ahora vivía en el departamento con Sasuke; se puso tan molesto como el saber que Shino lo supo antes que él y no dijo nada al respecto. No quiso contarle sobre su nueva amiga felina hasta que los humos por la mudanza se le pasaran un poco.

Nadie, a parte de Shino, la ha visitado, y así era mejor. Que alguien quisiera entrar al departamento de Sasuke sin su autorización podría molestarlo. Sin una amistad definida aún podría arruinar la linea que van tomando, según el pensar de Hinata: llegar a ser buenos amigos.

— _No importa._ —impuso con energía, levantando los puños para darse ánimo; sin apartar los brazos de su cuerpo o la toalla podría caer. — _Iré donde el señor Komura por unos rollos de canela._ —Expresó sonriente. **_¡POK!_** Ese sonido la hizo saltar levemente.

.

Había pasado tanto desde su último resfrío que a duras penas recordaba si la fiebre alta lo hacía sudar con sutileza, o si el calor interno de su cuerpo le ordenaba quitarse toda la ropa y tomar una ducha fría. ¡Vaya molestia! Haciendo cálculos rápidos del viaje, no llegaban imágenes de haberse topado con alguien enfermo. Pasó junto a una panadería. Observó la comida por un momento: dangos. Realizó una mueca de asco mientras se quitaba la capa negra.

— ¡Sasuke-san! —llamó una voz gruesa desde el local. Volteó. —¡Toma! —el señor extendió una funda con una cajita, Sasuke se acercó confundido a lo que el hombre acotó con una sonrisa. —Rollos de canela.

— No he pedido...

— Son para Hinata-chan. —lo interrumpió alegre. Pensó en tomarlos, pero se detuvo. — ¡Vamos, joven! —insistió con esa sonrisa paternal. —La aldea entera sabe que son _esposos_ —un hincón de molestia en sus estómago apareció al escuchar esas palabras— y que están viviendo en la Avenida Secundaria el Distrito Shinua.

— _¡Tss!_ —No estaba nada contento de escuchar lo rápido que se regó el rumor. ¡La aldea era un grupo gigante de chismosos! Tomó la funda de mala gana y retomó el camino a casa.

— ¡Dile que son en agradecimiento por cuidar de mi niña el otro día! —expresó a voz alta, sin vergüenza, antes de atender a una señora vetusta que pedía unos dangos para llevar. Sasuke recordó que ella había mencionado algo respecto al Hospital antes de que se marchara. «Así que fue asignada al Hospital.» pensó mientras ese calor empezaba a molestarlo de nuevo.

No tardó tanto como lo dedujo. Con un par de venas llenas de rabia y la temperatura elevada llegó al último piso del edificio. Giró la perilla, pero estaba cerrada. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo sin mucho ruido. Al abrir la puerta, el fuerte olor de comida quemada llegó a su nariz. ¡Vaya manera de llegar! ¿Acaso quería quemar el departamento? Sabía que era torpe, pero no tanto como para dejar que el arroz terminara oliendo de esa manera.

Suspiró con pesar por no haber comprado algo por el camino. Cerró la puerta y se acercó al marco para llamarla y que tomara la funda con los rollos y así el podría salir por algo decente para comer pero... **_¡POK!_**

Sus ojos... Ambos pares de ojos... El paquete rodó por sus dedos y golpeó el suelo, pero a ninguno le importó eso.

Hinata abrió sus labios levemente, su cerebro le sugería saludar con cortesía como le había indicado su maestra en aquella charla, pero no salía nada. ¡Nada de nada! Uno de sus delgados brazos cubrió, en vano, la parte superior de su prominente busto, mientras la otra intentaba tirar de la toalla para que creciera y ocultara sus bien torneadas piernas. Su cabello estaba húmedo y su rostro había cambiado súbitamente a un escarlata vivo.

¿Hinata era sí? ¡Así realmente! ¿Donde ocultaba todo eso? ¡Por qué no podía apartar la vista! Su respiración estaba algo agitada y su corazón bombeaba sangre más rápido de lo habitual. ¡Por qué no podía apartar los ojos de ella!

Pasaron más de dos minutos —eternos, muy eternos— antes de que su cerebro reaccionara.

¡Que horror! ¡Qué bochorno más grande! Sasuke llegó dos días antes de lo planeado. ¡No, eso no era lo peor! Sasuke la vio en toalla. No, tampoco era eso. ¡Sasuke no dejaba de mirar! ¡Sí, eso! ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué estaba en la entrada, silencioso? _¡Corre!_ Gritaba su cerebro. _¡Corre!_ Expresaba avergonzado. Cerró los ojos por un leve segundo para que la mirada penetrante del muchacho dejara de tenerla inmóvil y así poder regresar al baño por sus prendas. ¡Por qué no se vistió después de salir de la ducha! Esa no era su casa. El departamento era de Sasuke y ella se tomó el atrevimiento de dejar la alcoba desnuda... ¡Desnuda! ¡Qué descuidada!

Guiada por su mero instinto corrió hacia la habitación, pero entre tanto vapor que desprendía su cerebro olvidó que el piso estaba mojado por culpa de su cabello.

— _¡Kya!_

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #12 •**

* * *

.

El sol golpeó su cara como una pedrada. Se levantó de su colchoneta guiado por el deseo de darse una ducha. Psó la mano en la perilla y abrió la puerta; quedó petrificado. Un gordo trago de saliva bajó con dificultad por su garganta al observar una silueta entre tanto vapor de agua caliente salir de la regadera. Su primer pensamiento fue cerrar la puerta sin que se diera cuenta, pero antes de que la orden llegar al cerebro exaltado, ya se encontraba dentro del cuarto de baño.

Cada paso era mecánico. El vapor se iba dispersando poco a poco a medida que se acercaba a... ¡Sí, ella! El cuarto estaba inundado de un aroma floral suave y embriagador. Hacía mucho calor. ¿Por qué? Sus pasos eran silenciosos. ¿No quería que lo descubriera? _Su espalda..._ Con el vapor dispersándose cada vez más, pudo apreciar lo fino de su cintura. _Su cintura..._ Su mano se posó en esa piel suave.

Un brinco leve y su primer movimiento fue cubrir su pecho. Su piel era tan suave. Los dedos recorrieron el costado de su cuerpo curvilíneo, subieron por la espalda causando cosquillas, pues tiritó levemente hasta posarse en su hombro. Ella no quería voltear. ¿Tenía miedo o vergüenza?

Ella no le tenía miedo, ¿verdad? Era una de las pocas personas que lo miraba sin prejuicios.

— Mírame. —demandó con voz ronca mientras ejercía un poco de presión para que volteara. El sonido del agua poco a poco desaparecía de su cabeza. Su respiración suave llegaba hasta sus oídos. — Mírame.

Cuando giró por completo... No podía adoptar un tono más rojizo o empezaría a brillar de manera natural, pero poco caso le daba a su tono de piel si esos ojos grandes lo miraban llenos de vergüenza.

— _Sasuke-kun..._

Esos labios... ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención sus labios? Se veían tan apetecibles. ¿Por qué no gritaba? ¿Por qué no intentaba huir? Acaso... ¿Acaso ella le daba permiso de...? Y si él decidía bajar la mano, si quería recorrer el resto de su cuerpo... ¿Ella no pondría objeción? Su rostro poco a poco empezó a acercarse. Quería probar esos bombones rosados bajo su nariz. Parecían dulces... ¡Pero a él no le gustaban los dulces! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.

— _¡Sasuke-kun!_ —Abrió los ojos alterado. La respiración estaba agitada, sentía su cuerpo sudado y acalorado. Todo cobró un enfoque normal y frente a él estaba Hinata pero... ¿Estaba preocupada? —Qué alivio. —expresó suspirando con una sonrisa. — ¿Te sientes bien? —indagó menos inquieta.

Poco a poco se incorporó del suelo de la sala. La luz de la ventana anunciaba otro día y su colchoneta estaba a un costado; como de costumbre por su mal dormir. Apoyado sobre su codo, sin estar sentado por completo, intentó recordar por qué demonios durmió en el piso de la sala y no en el cuarto. _¡Ah, claro!_ El incidente de la toalla, anoche. Luego de que ella saliera corriendo con los ojos cerrados... resbaló. Con su reflejo alcanzó a sujetarla por la cintura para que su cabeza no golpeara la esquina de la mesa pero...

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —su voz suave interrumpió sus recuerdos. Él la miró por un momento, ya no se veía roja, todo lo contrario, parecía asustada. ¿De qué? Sasuke apartó la mirada de ella, distraído por la cola de la gata al otro costado de él, pero detuvo sus ojos en una parte que, supuso, tenía bajo completo control.

— Estabas quejándote, Sasuke-kun, así que me levanté para, para saber si estabas bien... Luego te vi sudado y respirabas muy rápido; como agitado. Yo... Yo creo estabas teniendo una pesadilla así que me acerqué para des...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su explicación, o que sus ojos adoptaran otro punto de enfoque, Sasuke se levantó como un rayo y el sonido de la puerta del baño fue todo lo que alcanzó a llegar a sus oídos. Hinata se levantó, aún preocupada, y lo siguió.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, estás...?

— Sí. —respondió cortante. —Déjame tranquilo.

Un poco triste por sus palabras secas se alejó de la puerta, no sin antes escuchar atenta por unos segundos en caso de que estuviera vomitando y no se lo quisiera contar.

De pie, frente al espejo, recordó el sueño. Posó su mano en la cara y la bajó con pesar. Sus ojos se fijaron en sus dedos, flashes de la noche pasada llegaron a su cerebro. Sujetó a Hinata de la cintura para que no se lastimara, pero la acercó tanto a su cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio y caer sobre ella que sintió en su pecho una suavidad extraña. « Acaso fueron sus... » Bajo la mirada. Chasqueó la lengua al ver lo horrible que le había jugado su testosterona.

Se despojó de la ropa con rapidez y se metió bajo la fría agua matinal, esperando que su amigo se calmara. « Con suerte, ella no se percató de nada. »pensó al recordarla preocupada. El agua fría recorría su espalda mientras se apoyaba en la pared, decepcionado del poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Su compañero se clamó poco a poco.

.

Dejó preparado el desayuno antes de marcharse —Sasuke no salió del baño hasta que ella se retiró. Estaba algo inquieta de dejarlo enfermo en el departamento, pero él le ordenó dejarlo solo. Ella siempre cuidó de Hanabi cuando se resfriaba, estimó que Sasuke también necesitaba atención, pero no. Él ya era un adulto después de todo. Lo bueno era que, con ese alboroto de la mañana, había olvidado por completo la horrible escena de anoche.

— ¡Hinata~! —antes de voltear por la voz, Ino la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

— Ino-san. —ambas caminaron juntas hasta el hospital; Ino ayudaba en el lugar cuando no era asignada a misiones y Hinata estaba muy agradecida de que le explicara con paciencia cómo atender a los pacientes.

Durante el receso para almorzar, Ino llevó a Hinata fuera del hospital mientras tomaban un poco de chocolate caliente por el invierno. Como un relámpago, apareció una pregunta que, quizá, no sería buena idea realizar de forma directa si se trataba de Hinata.

— El otro día me topé con Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo está?

— No lo sé. —respondió antes de beber un sorbo de chocolate. —Él me dijo que estaba bien pero, pues, hoy se levantó enfermo. —los párpados de Ino se abrieron levemente.

— ¿Enfermo? Qué... ¿qué tipo de síntomas? —preguntó con una curiosidad brillante sin que Hinata lo notase.

—Bueno... Me levanté porque se quejaba y, cuando me acerqué, estaba sudado y su respiración estaba agitada. —Ino meditaba cada una de las palabras con cuidado. Luego de varios minutos en silencio...

— Ayer... ¿Actuó de forma extraña?

— ¿Extraña?

— Sí. —la miró directo a los ojos, Hinata no podía decir si estaba emocionada o preocupada... o ambas. —Sé que no lo conoces tan bien como... —paró a raya, pero fue tarde. Hinata sabía que esa oración terminaba con ese bello nombre. — ¡Raro! —expresó elevando la voz para que su amiga saliera de esos tristes recuerdos. —No sé como decirlo... —tocó su barbilla con insistencia, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras.

— Ino-san ya debemos re... —Hinata iba a ponerse de pie para regresar al hospital, pero no la dejó.

— ¿Sasuke te hizo algo ayer? —preguntó de forma directa.

Ino no estaba segura si lo que Hinata describió como "síntomas" se debía al aroma suave que estaba creando el otro día fuera de la aldea. De hecho, lo estaba creando para vengarse de Sai, pero no sabía que Sasuke aparecería en ese momento. Creyó que él se dio cuenta del olor y así no lo habría absorbido, pero parece que se equivocó. Pues al realizar la pregunta el rostro de Hinata se volvió completamente rojo.

— ¡N-no! —respondió nerviosa y se levantó como un resorte. —Mejor r-regresemos a...

— ¿Él no dejaba de verte, cierto? —preguntó como si no hubiera necesidad de la respuesta, pues era más obvio que antes, Sasuke había sido afectado por su jutsu... o lo que quiso, fuera un jutsu.

Antes de poder tomarla del brazo para seguir interrogándola, Hinata ya había desaparecido dentro del edificio.

Estaba satisfecha... y culpable.

Aquello que creó con un poco de conocimientos en botánica, había resultado, pero en el proceso de experimentación le causó problemas a Hinata. — _Bueno, lo que haya pasado ayer, no debió ser tan grave o ella se habría desmayado al preguntar._ —murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa que, poco a poco, empezó a tornarse malévola. — ¡Me lo pagarás, Sai!

.

El resto de la tarde Hinata evitó encontrarse a solas con Ino, pero su amiga estaba concentrada en la manera más adecuada y sutil de causar daño a Sai que poco le importaba si Hinata seguía incómoda. El turno terminó rápido para su agrado y caminó aliviada al departamento; un rostro familiar emergió entre el tumulto de personas.

— ¡Nii-san!

— Buenas noches, Hinata-sama. —ambos realizaron una corta reverencia. —Iba a buscarla.

No hubo necesidad de contarle a Neji de su mudanza, el rumor entre las ramas Hyuga se había dispersado con mayor velocidad que el fuego en el bosque. Cuando Neji se enteró que Sasuke estaba fuera por misión, se topó de casualidad con su prima en el hospital. " _Cualquier cosa, sabe que cuenta con mi apoyo y protección_ " Expresó antes de despedirse ese día. Ella no comprendió bien y Neji no vio necesidad de ser más explícito, pues si algo le pasaba a su querida prima sabía exactamente dónde ira a _cobrar la paga_ por un posible daño. Ahora que lo recordaba, Kiba y Shino había expresado algo similar la vez que se los contó de manera formal en la cafetería.

— En este momento me dirigía a casa, nii-san. Si gustas...

— No, no. Tengo prisa. —manifestó con cautela y tacto. —El Líder y Hanabi-sama, me han solicitado como protector en una misión y temo que estaremos fuera por unas semanas. —entristeció levemente, pues desde que había abandonado la Mansión no había visto a su hermana.

— De acuerdo.

— Hanabi-sama le ha indicado a Ko-san, si necesita alguna cosa tiene toda libertad de ir a la Mansión.

— Gracias, pero no creo que esté bien que vaya si no está Padre allí. —una mueca de tristeza no pudo ser retenida en su interior. Sabía que Hiashi debía estar decepcionado por la decisión de la mudanza.

— De todas forma, Hinata-sama. Procure su bienestar y si Sasuke llega a decir, o hacer, algo que a usted no le agrade, no dude en ir a la Mansión. —preguntar su desconfianza hacia Sasuke quedó olvidado por el recuerdo vergonzoso, y una vez más sus mejillas ruborizaron. Neji entrecerró los ojos levemente. —Sucedió a...

— ¡N-no! —respondió con una sonrisa forzada— T-Tengo que regresar a... a prepara la cena. C-cuídense mucho, ¿sí? —antes de volver a preguntar, su prima se perdió en la plaza. Pensó en enviar un clon tras ella, o mejor tras el Uchiha para buscar algunas respuestas a su nerviosismo, pero había prometido confiar en su palabra y no iba a desconfiar de la firmeza y poder que tenía Hinata ahora. Suspiró ligero y se marchó.

.

Pasaba de la media noche. Había pasado todo el día fuera. En primera instancia quiso pasar a visitar al tarado de Naruto para olvidar el día incómodo, pero aún no regresaba de su misión. Salió de la aldea para entrenar por su cuenta, pero el hambre y el cansancio le habían afectado más rápido de lo acostumbrado; todo por el desgaste mental.

Cuando llegó al departamento, aún estaba la luz encendida.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de que el incidente de ayer no se volviera a repetir, pero sólo se topó con una Hinata dormida sobre la mesa. «Siempre babea cuando no duerme en cama.» Expresó para sí. La cubrió con una manta, pues llevarla a la recámara no era algo que pudiera hacer en sus condiciones. Seguro aún estaba preocupada por su "pesadilla" y por eso lo esperó en el comedor, pero...

Ya con la mente fría —y el cuerpo igual— pensó lo ingenua que era al creer que su _sueño_ era una _pesadilla_. ¿Acaso ella no conocía ese tipo de cosas? Es decir. Hay cambios hormonales en esa etapa de la vida y, bueno, era normal tener curiosidad por aprender qué te depara el destino cruel en su cambio a adulto, pero ella no parecía estar al tanto que los hombre a veces pueden tener sueños hú...

— _No..._ —murmuró mientras se quitaba la camisa. No volvería a pensar en esas cosas. Sí ella no lo recordaba, el tampoco lo haría y así era mejor. Ya de por sí la convivencia forzada era incómoda, no había que agregarle más caldo a la sopa, ¿cierto?

Antes de acostarse en su colchoneta contempló la cama. ¿Hace cuanto no dormía en un colchón? Había pasado tanto de no dormir en una cama mullida... Acostarse un rato no le haría daño. Su cuerpo estaba raramente exhausto y al mirar su mugrosa colchoneta le daba molestia. Esa era su cama. Una de las pocas cosas que se habían podido rescatar de la devastación años atrás.

Tomó asiento y antes de acostarse un maullido lo detuvo. — _Tss..._ —la gata, tan panzona como una pelota, estaba sentada en el centro de la cama. Su mirada aburrida y el movimiento suave de la cola era molesto. Ambos se miraron por un momento. Parecía que lo quería atacar, pero luego de unos segundos se levantó con cuidado y se bajó. Caminó con gracia hasta la puerta, se detuvo, lo miró una vez más y desapareció hacia la sala.

No le dio más importancia a esa tonta gata y se dejó caer. _Sólo un momento._ Era lo que quería, descansar, pero antes de darse cuenta, se había quedado profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡HOOOOOLAAAA! :3_

 _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé~ Me tardé mucho. Mil disculpas, pero he estado ida, saben? De alguna extraña manera no me concentro para escribir. ¡Y eso que **ya** lo tengo escrito! Pero creo que es por uno que otro problemilla con la familia... ¡Como sea!_

 _Dije que los cap serían de 10.000 palabras en adelante, pero ¡hey! es un milagro que publique uno, no creen. Okey, mala excusa, lo sé. Pero bueno._

 _¿Qué les pareció? :D Por cierto, no. No es la escena que leyó mi familiar. La anécdota, ¿recuerdan? Esa esa picantezca sucede más adelante. ;) Como mi mente está ida no dejaré preguntas, no se me ocurre ninguna. Espero que esta bruma cerebral se vaya pronto porque tiene mi cabeza ligera... No sé como explicárselos. Siento la cabeza en las nubes y en los hombros una montaña... ¡agh!_

 _Récenle a mis Dioses para que me cure de esta pendejada y pueda pasar todo el escrito de una maldita vez! Dx Cada vez que empiezo a escribir aparece una mosca imaginaria y mi mente se va con la mosca. :/ ¡Un gusto leernos una vez más!_

* * *

 _ **Tamagoyaki:** Son tortillas de huevo con algunas verduras, preparado en un sartén cuadrado._  
 _ **Samami-san:** Una kunoichi creada por mí. No le doy un aspecto definido aún. Con respecto a personalidad es tranquila, atenta y un poco regañona como cualquier asistente de Hokage. :P_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_ **  
** _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_


	6. Nuestros pensamientos sobre Sakura

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #13 •**

* * *

.

 _Tan cálido..._ El nuevo calefactor mantenía la casa con una temperatura confortable, pero no se sentía igual. — _Akamaru..._ —murmuró luego de acercar más su rostro a esa calidez con una sonrisa suave.

— _Oe._

Una voz profunda la llamó con cuidado, pero no hizo caso.

— Hinata.

El tono se volvió algo incómodo, sin dejar de ser imperioso y grave.

— Despierta.

Un movimiento suave del cuerpo, al cual estaba aferrada, creó un poco de espacio entre ambos y ella abrió los párpados con cuidado cuando el sol por fin llegó a su rostro. Pudo apreciar un tono azulado y un... _¿abanico?_ Se apartó otro poco y notó que era una camiseta. Apretó los párpados un par de veces hasta reconocer que su brazo izquierdo estaba por encima de una espalda. Movió el brazo con temor. Quedó petrificada al darse cuenta que estaba aferrada a Sasuke.

Se apartó como un relámpago y tomó asiento con la misma rapidez. El rubor invadió con fuerza. Él también tomó asiento sin darle importancia, volteó y la encontró atomatada; como sólo ella podía ser. Chasqueó la lengua. Ambos estaban en el suelo de la habitación. Hinata miró hacia ambos lados, confundida.

— ¿Q-qué haces e-en el suelo, Sasuke-kun? —indagó muy nerviosa.

— Dormía. —respondió cortante. Sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería una tonta disculpa.

— P-pero estabas en... en la cama. —habló evitando el contacto visual. Sasuke suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello antes de ponerse de pie. —Re-recuerdo que me levanté y, pues, estabas dormido en la cama y, bueno, yo n-no te desperté porque, pues, es tu cama y tomé t-tu lugar en la colchoneta y, bueno, ahora, eh... —el destello de haber murmurado el nombre de la mascota de Kiba apareció.

Cuando las misiones del equipo de rastreo toman varios días en zonas frías, Kiba le presta a Akamaru para que la cobije.

— D-discul...

— No lo digas. —interrumpió con algo de frialdad. Ella levantó la mirada alterada por el corte abrupto y su tono de voz fuerte. Lo había molestado una vez más y el día recién iniciaba. Entristeció levemente al notar que por sus errores la amistad entre ambos parecía empeorar.

Sasuke leyó sus pensamientos una vez más. Era tan sencillo... y decepcionante que fuera chunnin con un carácter así. Suspiró al ver que, de alguna estúpida manera, la había lastimado con las palabras.

— Me confundiste con un perro. —manifestó con un tono más calmo sin dejar de lado la frialdad característica de su personalidad; seguía de pie frente a ella.

— ¡C-creí que era mi almohada! —explicó antes de que fuera más incómodo. Hubo un corto silencio. —¿Por... por qué estabas e-en el suelo? —preguntó inquieta, pero el rubor había desaparecido a la mitad. La miró en silencio antes de rascar su mejilla.

No le iba a decir que despertó hace unas horas para ir al baño y la vio tumbada en el suelo; amodorrada en la colchoneta como una pelota pequeña. Pensó en volver a acostarse en _su_ cama, pero apareció ese insecto maldito en su espalda que lo hacía sentir fastidiado consigo mismo por dejarla en el suelo muerta de frío. La volvió a cubrir con la manta que ella dejó en la silla del comedor y él tomó lugar lejos de la colchoneta. Si hubiera analizado que su cuerpo serpenteaba por las noches, la cama hubiera sido mejor.

— Me dolió la espalda por no estar acostumbrado. —mintió. Era mejor eso a que ella pensara, sintió lástima de su condición y retomara el suelo. Aunque, de una u otra manera, no estuvo tan incómodo como otras veces. Al menos hasta que abrió los ojos y encontró el delgado brazo de Hinata sobre su torso, aferrada como si fuera un peluche. ¡Cómo se atrevió a compararlo con un animal! Su molestia se reflejó levemente en el rostro.

Hinata bajó la mirada.

Estorbaba, quedaba muy claro. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ese era el hogar de Sasuke, no el suyo. Si quería ser independiente. ¿Porqué no alquilar por separado? Sasuke gustaba de la soledad, así que, si ambos vivían por su cuenta entonces, quizá, él no la estaría detestando ahora. Quizá, al vivir cada quien en un departamento del mismo edificio la amistad que acordaron en un inicio sería más plácida, o mejor llevadera.

— Sasuke-kun yo...

— No fue culpa tuya. —interrumpió con un tono suave y relajado. Levantó la cabeza levemente sorprendida. —Tengo mal dormir, lo sé. —expresó no muy contento de su "defecto". Hubo una corta pausa antes de continuar. —Es molesto que te disculpes por todo. Siempre que lo haces te hace ver débil. No lo digas frente a mí, ni frente a nadie. —su mirada también era suave. Como si la estuviera... ¿consolando?

Tomó una toalla que estaba sobre la cajonera más grande y caminó al baño.

— No soy débil y no toleraré que mi esposa se vea de esa manera. —expresó antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Le dijo _esposa_? Su asombro no podía ser mayor. Ella sólo iba a sugerir lo de cambio de apartamento, pero el la... animó. ¿Verdad? Él no es así, ¿o sí? Permaneció en el suelo. Su sonrojo había desaparecido por completo. La gata se acercó a ella y se subió a sus piernas por la dosis de caricia matinal que sólo Hinata podía ofrecer. Ella pasaba su mano con cuidado sobre el pelaje suave del animal mientras pensaba lo dicho por Sasuke.

Tal vez la amistad que buscaba tener con él no iba a ser igual a la que tenía con Kiba o Shino. _Claro que no_. Sería imposible ser tan cercana a él en poco tiempo; seguro tomaría años. Incluso podría tomar _más_ tiempo por el carácter distante que tiene, pero si era perseverante como Naruto, seguro llegaría a ser tan importante en su vida como el rubio.

De hecho se refirió a ella como "esposa" lo que, para Hinata, implicaba un avance muy grande, pues eso le indicaba que su amistad iba por buen camino. Ella también se había referido a él como esposo un par de veces, así que las riendas de ese destino forzado no iban tan mal como creyó. Su rostro inexpresivo se iluminó con una sonrisa. Si ambos se volvían buenos amigos, la orden de los ancianos no sería tan pesada de llevar como en un comienzo.

El desayuno listo y ambos a la mesa era como antes. Ella no mostraba señas de vergüenza por lo de la toalla o el abrazo matinal así que el día sería tranquilo y sin más disculpas tontas.

— Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Hmm?

— Deberías ir al medico por lo de tus pesadillas. —Tuvo que contenerse mucho para no escupir el café que estaba bebiendo. Hinata estaba acomodando el abrigo para salir al hospital una vez más— Ino-san estaba preocupada por tu comportamiento.

« ¿Preocupada? » Entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la chica.

— Creo que ella ha tratado a pacientes con los mismos síntomas que le describí a... E-ella me preguntó como estabas y le conté. —manifestó por su mirada interrogativa.

Un vago recuerdo de ver a Ino en las afueras de la aldea llegó a su cabeza. También recordó que la rodeaba una bruma extraña y un olor suave. Si no mal recordaba, los Yamanaka eran dueños de una florería así que Ino debió crecer con conocimientos fuertes de botánica; además de haber sido entrenada en ninjutsu médico.

« Así que fuiste tú. » pensó con rabia.

Empezó a sentirse extraño después de toparse con Ino en el bosque. _¡Ella era la culpable!_ No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro que Ino desarrolló algún tipo de droga, tal vez. _¡Como sea!_ La rubia era la causante de su pérdida de control masculina... _¡Va a pagar!_ Tenía en su mente esa idea. _¡Hacerla pagar!_ Porque sus pociones de bruja casi le cuestan su reputación. Por muy desgraciado que pudo haber sido en el pasado, jamás sucumbió por los deseos carnales. _¡Jamas!_ Pero bueno, tampoco se topó con alguien decente. Es decir, estuvo Karin pero... ¡NO! ¡Él no iba a terminar como un pervertido! Ese tema era del tarado de Naruto, _él_ era el centrado.

Suspiró, pero antes de darse cuenta Hinata ya se había ido.

Tan sumido en su cólera, ignoró si ella le dijo algo más antes de irse. Terminó su café. Dio un vistazo a todo el departamento y se levantó con cuidado. Iba a limpiar. ¿Qué cosas si todo estaba bien? No lo sabía, pero así podría concentrarse en una sutil y perfecta manera de hacer sufrir a Ino de la misma forma que él lo pasó.

.

Estaba ligeramente alegre de saber que Sasuke empezaba a verla de manera importante, así que todo lo demás había sido borrado de su cabeza, y así era mucho mejor. Poco a poco iba comprendiendo el carácter de Sasuke. «Seguro es lo que vio Naruto-kun.» Pensó con alegría, pero no duró mucho, pues Naruto la veía de la misma forma y en su actual condición jamás pasaría algo más allá de eso.

— _Amiga..._ —esa palabra se la llevó la brisa de invierno. « Sakura-san...»

El rostro alegre de Sakura emergió por sobre todos sus pensamientos. No la había visto desde aquella vez en el hospital y un vago rumor de que se había ido en una misión de tiempo indefinido no tardó en llegar a sus oídos. Eso la entristeció. Ambas se encontraban en una posición igual de dolorosa. Ella jamás estaría con Naruto y Sakura jamás podría estar con Sasuke... Era tan devastador. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los obligados a una boda eran Sakura y Naruto? ¡Sakura se hubiera negado hasta el final, sin duda! Pero... ¿y Naruto?

Bajó la cabeza y sus pasos se volvieron lentos antes de llegar a las gradas de la entrada; su mirada era lejana y dolida. Si hubiese sucedido aquello... ¿Lo hubiera superado algún día? ¿Volvería a ser amiga de Sakura-san? O, si quiera... ¿Volvería a verla?

— ¡Hinata~! —el grito repentino de Ino la sorprendió y saltó del susto. —¿Qué te sucede? —Ino la notó muy cabizbaja.

— Pues... —evitó el contacto visual por unos segundos— ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar privado? —preguntó dubitativa.

— Por supuesto, Hina. —dio una seña a la recepcionista para tomar unos minutos antes de empezar sus turnos y ambas caminaron al jardín invernal del edificio. Tomaron asiento en una banca. El vapor escapaba de sus narices en el silencio del lugar y se disipaba con rapidez. Ino contempló el perfil de su amiga por un momento; ella realmente estaba deprimida. No la había visto así desde la boda.

—La primavera llegará pronto. ¡Mira! —señaló unos brotes muy pequeños en algunos arbustos cercanos.

— Sabes... ¿Sabes cuándo regresará Sakura-san? —comentó con un tono casi ido mirando el suelo; sus manos se mantenía sobre su falda aferradas entre ellas.

— No. —respondió con un suspiro. Sabía que el tema llegaría tarde o temprano. —Al parecer sólo Tsunade-sama y el Hokage tienen conocimiento de su paradero; ni sus padres lo saben. —Hinata la miró por un momento— ¡He preguntado hasta cansarme! —expresó algo molesta.

— _¿Crees que ella... me perdone?_ —murmuró agobiada. Ino arrugó la frente. —Podía haberme negado el compromiso, tal vez, pero...

— ¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó enfadada y comprensiva. Tomó sus manos para que saliera de ese horrible torbellino de sufrimiento que estaba creando. — ¿Perdonar? ¡No has hecho nada malo, Hinata!

— Pero Sakura-san ama a Sasuke-kun. —acotó dolida y culpable por entrometerse en su futuro. Ino suspiró.

— Sí, tienes razón. Sakura _ama_ a Sasuke desde la academia... como lo hacía yo y muchas otras chicas en aquel entonces. Esa frentona mira a Sasuke, y sólo ve al Sasuke de la academia: un chico frío y cool. Pero sus sentimientos son falsos.

— ¿Falsos?

— ¡Claro! —sonrió— Como fiel seguidora de Naruto —palmeó sus manos como lo haría una madre a su hija— sabrás que él quedó muy herido aquella vez que trató de traer a Sasuke junto con los demás muchachos. Bueno. En una de las visitas que Sakura le hizo a Naruto, él le prometió traerlo de regreso para que no estuviera triste, ya que en ese entonces el tarado de Naruto sentía algo por Sakura. —Hinata desvió la mirada al suelo unos segundos. — Ahora, aunque me cuesta decirlo, el cabeza hueca de Naruto maduró antes que ella. —Hinata no sabía si estar sorprendida o confundida por las palabras de Ino. —Es cierto que prometió traerlo a la aldea para que Sakura dejara de estar deprimida, pero luego Naruto comprendió que lo que realmente necesitaba Sasuke era salir de ese abismo, pues si dejaba ese lugar sombrío, no importaba si Sasuke estaba o no en la aldea. Él comprendió que si su amistad regresaba a ser la de antes, los tres podrían ser felices sin importar el lugar donde estuvieran.

Hinata permaneció silenciosa y atenta. Ino volvió a suspirar mirando el cielo por un segundo.

— Pero Sakura se aferró a la idea de que el amor implicaba sufrir en igual medida que su amor, así que tomó la carga de Sasuke **_y_** la de Naruto, pues sintió culpa de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar por él también.

— Pero... Sakura-san debió darse cuenta.

— ¡Por supuesto que se dio cuenta! —acotó enérgica— Por eso fingió corresponder los sentimientos de Naruto. Ella creyó que así él dejaría de arriesgar su vida por esa tonta promesa unilateral y ninguno tendría la carga del dolor de Sasuke. —Hinata abrió levemente los párpados— Solo que ella no se había dado cuenta que Naruto ya no iba tras Sasuke por la promesa que le hizo. Él lo hacía por Sasuke, y por esa rara amistad que adquirieron en la academia.

La brisa congelaba sus rostros un poco. Ambas soltaron las manos de la otra. Porciones de nieve caían de las ramas creando un sonido suave.

— A lo que quiero llegar, Hinata, es que todavía necesitamos madurar. —manifestó con una sonrisa ladina pensando en su venganza. Hinata no comprendió su expresión facial.

— Sí. Sakura, tú... incluso yo. —sonrió para sí misma— Esa época de amores de la academia, obligación o admiración —la miró de perfil—, hay que dejarlas en el pasado. Quizá tu destino y el de Sasuke siempre estuvo unido, sólo que ninguno se había dado cuenta por las distracciones, no lo sé. —levantó los hombros levemente— Sakura está dolida tanto como tú ahora. Sólo hay que darle tiempo. —posó sus verdes ojos en Hinata— ¿Acaso tú no quieres tener una buena relación con Sasuke-kun? —levantó las cejas— Si tú piensas de esa manera, estoy segura que ella también lo hará. Sólo que la frentona necesita más tiempo para enfriar su cabezota.

— _Ino-san..._

— Tú tranquila. —le guiñó un ojo y ambas se pusieron de pie al ver a una de sus compañeras llamándolas desde la puerta. —Seré la mediadora entre ambas en caso de que me equivoque, pero sabemos que eso no pasará.

Sonrieron con compañerismo. Las palabras de Ino habían apaciguado sus cristalinos ojos y ni una sola lágrima cayó de ellos.

— Gracias. —acotó con una cálida y dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Gracias? —el rostro de Ino cambió tan rápido que no hubo tiempo a preguntar— Yo ya te ayudé, ahora tendrás que ayudarme en algo pequeño. —acotó con una malévola y traviesa sonrisa.

.

Esa tarde finalizó el trabajo en el Hospital. Tsunade le dio un alago un poco tosco, pero era un alago al fin de cuentas y la paga la recibiría mañana por la mañana en la Central de Misiones. Los niños y todos los enfermos masculinos entristecieron al saber que Hinata ya no volvería. Despedirse de cada uno de los pacientes le tomó poco menos de dos horas y para cuando abandonó el edificio, había anochecido.

Ino no la acompañó como lo había hecho otras veces, pero a cambio de su presencia estaba una caja. Hinata le dio un vistazo rápido cuando se los pasó por la tarde antes de acabar su turno. En el interior habían unas bolitas de color verde y olor dulce suave. Las instrucciones de Ino fueron: Entregar la caja a Sasuke, decirle que se la diera a Naruto y este último se las traspasara a Sai.

Estaba confundida. Ino evadió su pregunta del _por qué_ hacer todo eso, pero al aceptar el encargo la cara de la rubia emitía un aura siniestra. Eso sí, le dejó en claro una cosa: ¡No comer ni un bocado!

— _¿Hinata?_

Esa voz... Levantó la mirada de la caja y quedó estática en medio de la calle.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, cada vez más rápido al escuchar los pasos acercarse por su espalda. Volteó muy despacio con la caja en sus manos y una mirada llena de preocupación y felicidad.

— Buenas noches, Hinata-san.

— Bu-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun. Sai-kun. —al fijarse en sus vestimentas las notó sucias y sus rostros con algo de tierra. Se veían cansados y de buen humor.

— ¿Qué hace por esta zona, Hinata-san? —preguntó Sai.

— P-pues, eh, me... me mudé con Sasuke-kun. —le costó mucho decir aquello; su voz se fue apagando a medida que pronunciaba la última palabra. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en su totalidad, Sai sonrió como sólo él puede hacerlo.

— ¡VAYA! —gritó luego de unos segundos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Típico del idiota. —expresó algo meditativo. Hinata y Sai se dieron una mirada rápida en seña de saber más. —Sasuke no está acostumbrado a vivir con tantas personas. —acotó con una sonrisa zorruna.

De un segundo a otro se acercó a Hinata y la agarró por los hombros, sus ojos llenos de seguridad, esperanza. Él bajó la cabeza un poco mientras ella la levantó. Su mirada era fija y penetrante.

—Hinata. Sé que el idiota de Sasuke puede comportarse como un maldito y estúpido rey de hielo, y vivir con él puede llegar a ser agobiante ¡Créeme, lo tuve una semana en mi casa, de veras! Pero es un buen tipo así que...

«N-no... No lo digas, Naruto-kun... P-por favor...» pensaba Hinata con cada gramo de su ser mientras Sai permanecía a un costado en silencio.

— ¡Cuida de él! —terminó su petición con aquella e inigualable sonrisa masculina y confiada. Alegre...

El calor que desprendían los latidos de su corazón cambió por punzadas, cada una más atroz que la anterior. La opresión en su pecho llegó a un dolor indescriptible el cual la dejó sin aliento por un momento. Bajó la cabeza para que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos y forzó una corta sonrisa.

— Cla... Claro que sí... _Naruto-kun._ —manifestó con una voz casi extinta. Él sonrió aún más por su respuesta y la soltó. —Ya me tengo que... que ir. —expresó en otro murmullo vacío. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se detuvo al presionar los dedos en la caja que aún sujetaban sus adormilados brazos. Dio un par de pasos en dirección a Sai sin mostrar su rostro.

— Ino-san me pidió que te las entregase. Buenas noches, Sai-kun. Naruto-kun.

Una marcada reverencia fue todo lo que alcanzaron a ver de Hinata mientras desaparecía en la lejanía de las calles sin esperar la despedida de ambos. El paquete se encontraba en posesión de Sai ahora.

— Estar casado debe ser difícil, de veras. —expresó rascando su nuca con pesar, Sai lo observó aburrido antes de contemplar los dulces en el interior. —Así que... Ino-chan, ¿eh~? —codeó al muchacho levantando las cejas. Sai tomó la mano de Naruto y colocó la caja en su palma. — ¡Pero qué!

— Los mereces más que yo, Naruto. —sonrió con naturalidad y el rubio agradeció el gesto sin saber de qué estaban hechos realmente. Hasta Sai sabía que su gran falta de sentido común con la pobre chica merecía una pequeña reprimenda, pues si esos "dulces" veían de parte de Ino, no saldría nada bueno el comerlos.

.

Hace mucho que había oscurecido, pasaban de las diez y tenía hambre. Revisó la nevera, pero nada de lo que estaba en el interior le apetecía y se suponía que Hinata traería el café. Si hubiera creído que tardaría tanto él mismo hubiera pasado por la tienda cuando regresaba de entrenar fuera de la aldea. El Jutsu de dimensiones que creaba con el Rinnegan sería muy útil para ir a la tienda, pero sólo desperdiciaría chakra. Chasqueó la lengua y tomó la chaqueta de la silla para ir él mismo por lo que quisiera comer.

Abrió la puerta y notó una presencia en el pequeño balcón que conectaba la entrada con la escalera. El poste de luz a su espalda impedía ver el rostro de la persona, pero su silueta era fácil de reconocer; tan fácil como sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ha...? —sus palabras se cortaron cuando el brillo de una gota cayó de su rostro. No era un clon, tampoco estaba bajo un genjutsu. Era Hinata, la real.

Dio un paso hacia adelante levantando la cabeza en el proceso. La luz del interior del departamento iluminó su rostro poco a poco y los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron casi por completo al divisar su rostro.

— _Lo... lo siento... tanto..._ —manifestó entre sollozos con sus ojos completamente rojos, las lágrimas no paraban de salir. El sonido de unas fundas lo distrajo por un momento de su mirada perdida y adolorida. Ella cubrió su rostro para evitaba seguir en ese estado, pero no podía respirar con normalidad.

¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué fue aquello que la dejó en tal estado? Esa mañana su rostro rojo y avergonzado, su tonta actitud sumisa y alegre... ¿Dónde se fue aquella molesta parte?

Su voz era poco audible, pero seguía disculpándose. Las palabras se desvanecían cada vez más y más hasta que sus piernas perdieron todo rastro de fuerza y el cuerpo delgado de la chica sucumbió a la gravedad. Alcanzó a sostenerla por debajo de los hombros y con cuidado la llevó al interior del apartamento. Se recostó en la cama ya con la respiración más calmada y de un segundo a otro se quedó dormida.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo parada tras la puerta sin hacer un solo sonido o movimiento? ¿Cómo no fue capaz de notarla? Sacó de un cajón un trapo que humedeció en el lavabo y colocó en su frente. Permaneció a un costado de la cama en silencio, observándola.

Por primera vez, desde que había tenido la mala fortuna de casarse, se detuvo a pensar en algo más que no fuera su desgracia. Allí, sobre su cama´se encontraba una muchacha igual de desdichada que él... ¿O más?

Hinata había sido obligada a contraer matrimonio con un total desconocido, jamás se le dio una segunda opción; a él sí. Luego estaba la presión de su padre, un hombre que la quería pero era frío y distante con ella; como lo fue Fugaku una vez. Después seguía el peso de ser una futura Líder, por ello no objetó ni un segundo la decisión del Concejo. Su desempeño dentro de un equipo de rastreo y.. ¡Ah, claro! El amor no correspondido de un tarado.

La brisa fría ingresó por la ventana y la hizo tiritar, él la cerró y salió de la recámara para ir por las compras que ella botó en el balcón. Colocó las fundas sobre la mesa, dentro se hallaba el café y una caja con bocadillos salados.

Si comparaba toda la carga que ahora debía soportar esa muchacha con su vida... Él sólo recibió un castigo por haber sido un adolescente rebelde. Ahora tenía más sentido que haya caído en un cuadro de estrés hace unas semanas. Tomó uno de los bocadillos y lo metió a su boca. Unos ruidos roncos y suaves lo distrajeron y llevó la mirada al suelo; en una esquina del comedor. Tragó su merienda.

— _Demonios..._ — expresó en un suspiro cuando vio a la gata en su cojín con la panza haciendo un movimiento brusco y constante en su estómago.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #14 •**

* * *

.

Sintió en su pecho una vibración suave, lo que la despertó. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron y encontró a la gata acostada sobre ella; la miraba con fijación.

— _Buenos días, señora gata._ —expresó en un bostezo suave mientras tomaba asiento. Sentía la cara un poco hinchada, fue cuando recordó la terrible escena de anoche y entristeció. La gata se veía algo inquieta y creyó que quería comer. Restregó sus ojos antes de bajarse e ir al comedor para alimentarla antes de asearse.

— Cuidado. —expresó la voz de Sasuke y ella frenó a raya en la puerta del pasillo. Él estaba recostado en la pared, sentado.

— Sasuke-kun. —manifestó sorprendida viendo hacia abajo— ¿Qué haces allí? —Con un gran bostezo señaló la esquina de la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron al notar tres pequeños y diminutos bultos de colores variados moverse con delicadeza. La gata maulló con suavidad antes de acostarse entre sus bebés. — ¡Nacieron! —su tono de voz suave, sonaba más enérgico y alegre.

Se acuclilló junto al cojín para acariciarlos. El bostezo de Sasuke la distrajo.

— ¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche? —preguntó con inocencia al notar el cansancio en su mirada.

— Salieron rápido, pero esa torpe animal subía a tu cama cada cinco minutos. —bajó la mirada, pensativa. Él estaba en el pasillo como... ¿guardián? ¿Por qué? —Para que descansaras. —acotó al leerla una vez más. Hinata vio la bandeja de croquetas llena y un tazón con agua cerca de la cama de la gata. El silencio duró varios minutos. Ella no quería hacer contacto visual, pero no era necesario para él.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo y lavó su rostro en el baño antes de colocarse el mandil. Ella no pronunció una sola palabra hasta que el desayuno estuvo listo; ella seguía evitando verlo a los ojos al recordar cómo llegó a casa; llorando, culpable. Pues haber recordado que Naruto le pidió cuidar de él y ella lo negó con cada gramo de su ser, la hacía la peor persona del mundo. Vaya egoísta. ¿Cómo era capaz de pesar ello sobre su esposo? ¡Vergüenza! Si su padre se enterara de ello sería la deshonra más grande para el Clan, pero no era lo peor... Lo peor era no querer escuchar eso de...

— Anoche te encontraste con Naruto. —expresó luego de un largo rato comiendo en silencio con la cabeza agachada.

Ella dejó de masticar y sus pupilas se dibujaron con claridad. ¡Esa pregunta indirecta cayó como agua fría! A su mente llegó el recuerdo vago de ser llevada a cama por él. Sasuke cerró los ojos un poco decepcionado de lo fácil que era saber lo que pensaba.

— Desconozco los detalles y no me importa saberlo. —manifestó de una forma fría— Sólo espero no vuelvas a llegar a ese punto. —su voz se volvió un poco más suave. Ella posó los ojos en los de él por unos segundos; él estaba fijo en ella. —No soportes todo sola. —tomó un poco de café antes de continuar con ese tono suave y masculino— Sé de lo que hablo. Corté la poca comunicación que tenía con mi equipo porque creí que era fuerte, pero sólo me dejaba arrastrar por el abismo de la soledad.

Ella levantó la cabeza con algo más de seguridad por sus palabras.

— Guardar el dolor sólo hace crecer la carga, no la desaparece. —Sasuke adoptó una pose más cómoda en la silla sin dejar de mirarla— No estoy diciendo que terminarás como yo. —manifestó con una pizca de sarcasmo y arrogancia.

— _Pero..._ —murmuró apenada. Contarle que Naruto le pidió velar por él y ella lo negó en su mente, no era un tema apropiado para una conversación si él estaba involucrado; sólo lo volvía más incómodo.

— Soy capaz de hablar de mi pasado porque lo superé. Crees que eres fuerte, pero estás muy lejos de serlo aquí. —Señaló su pecho con un poco de aburrimiento.

Suspiró luego de unos segundos, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera un poco engorroso de contar.

— Naruto me enseñó que todos necesitamos apoyo, confiar en alguien, creer en esa persona. —los ojos de Hinata reflejaron un pensamiento fugaz de Naruto. Todos esos años observándolo en silencio le había demostrado lo confiado que era. Eso también se reflejó en su mirada. —El tarado tiene exceso de confianza, pero aún así recibió apoyo.

El primer pensamiento en ambos fue Iruka. Luego Hinata recordó que el Tercer Hokage también estuvo pendiente de él, de allí Kakashi, Sakura... Poco a poco los demás se integraron a él. Empezaron a ver al verdadero Naruto. A reconocerlo, como siempre quiso. Sus ojos estaban posados en Sasuke, pero no estaba mirándolo. Ella recordaba las personas en la vida de su amado rubio, y cómo ellos evitaron que se dejara arrastrar por el lado oscuro.

— _Es..._ —su voz era muy tenue, pero Sasuke lograban comprender en la inmensidad apacible del departamento— _Es difícil..._ —golpeteó la taza entre sus manos con delicadeza mientras la observaba— _E-expresar lo que... lo que pienso..._ —de nuevo el silencio fue vacío entre ambos.

— Entonces... ¿Q-quieres saber? —tardó mucho en que esas palabras salieran con un tono de voz adecuado para cualquier oído humano.

— No. —respondió indiferente. Él estaba sugiriendo que buscara a alguien, no que él la iba a escuchar. Suspiró. De una extraña forma, ella pensó que él sería alguien... ¿confiable? —Pero fingiré que sí. —acotó luego de un momento.

Parpadeó perpleja un instante antes de reír con suavidad por su contestación.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia? —chasqueó la lengua molesto.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. —acotó con una sonrisa sutil.

Su fría sinceridad le pareció agradable, cómica. Las palabras de Naruto la noche pasada llegaron a su cabeza como un memento reconfortante: " _...es un buen tipo..._ ". Sasuke no se interesaba en los demás, pero en realidad era lo que hacía creer a los demás, pues al contarle aquello Hinata supo que esa mascara de "rey de hielo" era solo eso, una máscara.

El sonido de la gata y sus bebés atrajo la mirada de ambos.

— Sasuke-kun. —su voz sonaba como antes: suave, melódica y dulce.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Tienes alguna foto de tus padres?

— ¿Para qué? —el tono se volvió un poco distante y por un segundo dudó si continuar era lo adecuado.

— Pues, me gustaría saber cómo eran. —ella empezó a realizar un movimiento extraño con sus dedos y él rascó su nuca un poco fastidiado; ahora que le había dicho lo de ser más comunicativa seguro le traería menos momentos de paz.

— En una de las cajas, tal vez. —contestó mientras se levantaba de la mesa para limpiar la vajilla.

— ¿Puedo? —pidió permiso para revisar sus pertenencias, él se levantó de hombro sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Ella era rara después de todo. Ella se levantó y fue al armario, al abrirlo notó una gran número de cajas apiladas en el lugar; todo cubierto de polvo. Era el único lugar que ninguno tocó. Reunió un poco de chakra y activó su _Byakugan_ para evitar trajinar en todas las cajas. — _¡Allí!_ —manifestó para sí misma con alegría.

Con mucho equilibrio y sin tanto alboroto —para no levantar tanto polvo— Hinata sacó la última caja del armario y guardó las demás. La llevó de regreso al comedor para que la luz natural y el espacio abierto hiciera de la búsqueda algo más cómodo. Un trapo húmedo la acompañaba en su búsqueda.

— ¿Qué tan potente es el _Byakugan_? —preguntó sereno. Era muy obvio que lo había usado.

— ¿Potente? —inquirió con inocencia mientras sacaba las cosas de la caja limpiándolas en el proceso.

— Puedes ver los puntos de chakra, pero ahora diste con una foto. ¿Eliges qué buscar?

— Sí. —respondió con seguridad mientras él terminaba de secar la vajilla— Me permite atravesar casi cualquier cosa en kilómetros a la redonda. Mientras más chakra lleve a mis ojos, más detalle observo. Sólo unos pocos sellos y jutsus bloquean mi campo de visibilidad.

El silencio volvió a reinar, pero no era molesto o asfixiante. Sasuke tomó asiento en el otro extremo de la mesa mientras echaba un vistazo a las cosas en la mesa.

— Cómo... ¿Cómo funciona el _Sharingan_? —él fue curioso respecto a su doujutsu, ¿por qué no serlo también?

— Activarlo me permite distinguir el tipo de chakra empleado y los sellos realizados, los memorizo y contraataco. Le dan mucha importancia, pero no considero que sea especial. Sólo me permite observar los ataques con una velocidad normal. —expresó con un dejo de aburrimiento— De allí sólo debo deducir qué o dónde será el ataque.

— _Mmm..._ —respondió con cuidado, concentrada en las cosas. — ¡Aquí está! —un porta-retrato pequeño estaba en sus manos; se lo pasó una vez limpio.

Sin duda alguna. A un lado se hallaba su padre con esa expresión dura y tosca, a su lado su querida madre con una sonrisa gentil, frente a ambos Itachi y a su lado Sasuke, quien no pasaba de los cuatro años. Hinata contempló el rostro del chico en la silla. Sasuke no parecía ser el mismo. Su mirada era dulce y melancólica. Dejó la habitación por un momento. Regresó con un porta-retrato más pequeño y se lo pasó.

— Tu mamá. —ella asintió.

Ambos se miraron por un momento. Fueron los dos segundos más raros que han tenido; dejando a un lado el suceso de la toalla y el abrazo matinal. El visitante en la puerta los salvó de que ese momento se volviera aún peor. Hinata atendió.

— ¿Samami-san?

.

Llevaba más de una hora parado frente al escritorio de Kakashi y la impaciencia empezó a crear unas arrugas en su frente.

— Dame el pase y ya. —expresó por tercera vez con leve enfado.

— No, Sasuke. Esta no es una misión como las otras. —expresó con una seriedad anormal en sus ojos— Los detalles del _por qué_ mande por ustedes debe ser grupal. —Chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

Quince minutos después tocaron a la puerta, Kakashi dio el permiso adecuado y en el marco vieron un cuadro deplorable. Sai ayudaba a Naruto a caminar, o arrastrarse, dentro de la oficina; el aspecto demacrado del rubio era similar a un globo desinflado, o un cuerpo deshidratado en extremo.

— Disculpe la demora, Hokage-sama.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Naruto? —indagó Kakashi más por curiosidad que por preocupación. Naruto sonrió tenuemente mientras avanzaba con paso tambaleante. Antes de emitir un sonido por su boca, ganó su estómago con un rugido muy sonoro; hasta Sasuke abrió los ojos. Se apartó de Sai con velocidad, llevó ambas manos su estómago y desapareció de la oficina con rumbo desconocido.

A Kakashi le pareció muy familiar esa actitud.

— _Volvió a beber leche podrida..._ —murmuró decepcionado. Sai escuchó y quiso acotar algo.

— Tsunade-sama dijo que se repondrá en un par de días. Hasta entonces irá al baño cada 10 minutos. —Sonrió con simplicidad al recordar que eso se lo provocó los dulces de Ino.

— Bien. —expresó con una sonrisa oculta— Entonces ambos se lo harán saber a Naruto después.

— ¡N-no me... ignores de-de veras! —gritó el muchacho en la puerta, lánguido como una pasa. Se arrastró hasta el escritorio y Sai cerró la puerta.

— Como quieras. —adoptó una pose más seria en la silla— Por su servicio en la Cuarta Guerra, el Concejo decidió darles ascenso a chunnin.

— Debes estar bromeando. —intercedió Sasuke.

— ¡S-sí! ¿Por qué... s-sólo chunnin? —expresó la pasa rubia poniéndose de pie con ayuda del escritorio.

— Es cierto que su ninjutu es más avanzado que el mío —admitió el Hokage con un poco de orgullo como ex-maestro—, pero sus capacidades intelectuales no han mostrado un desarrollo adecuado o aceptable para un puesto jounin. —sacó del cajó n izquierdo dos chalecos verdes y los colocó sobre su escritorio el rostro de ambos jóvenes era de completa rabia. Kakashi suspiró y llevó su mirada aburrida a Naruto.— Durante estos dos años los reportes en las misiones me indican que no obedeces como es debido; aún actúas de forma impulsiva en la mayoría de los casos que me mostró la Central durante la reunión para tratar el asunto.

— ¡Kakashi-se-sensei...! —un rugido suave lo detuvo y apretó su estómago con ambas manos, pero no salió corriendo. El Hokage fijó sus ojos en Sasuke.

— Estos dos años fuera no me dan un punto de referencia sobre tu comportamiento con un equipo. —Sasuke tenía sus párpados entrecerrados— Tuviste tu primera misión hace unos días y fue excelente, pero sin un equipo me fue imposible abogar por ti. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en rechazo y le dio la espalda.

Sai y Kakashi se dieron una mirada rápida y el joven pintor ninja se acercó al escritorio, Sasuke notó la seña.

— Pero no sólo por eso los mandé a llamar... a los tres. —Sasuke comprendió en ese momento porqué el raro de los libro de bolsillo no abandonó la oficina. —Ustedes tiene un conocido en común.

— Sakura... chan... —manifestó Naruto algo preocupado.

— Exacto. —Kakashi se reclinó en su silla— A estas alturas no es un secreto que Sakura pidió una misión de tiempo indefinido por lo ocurrido con Sasuke. —los tres miraron al Uchiha con rapidez— Pues bien. Ella fue asignada como instructora medico-ninja en Kumogakure; el Raikage no tuvo ninguna objeción con la petición.

Sasuke y Naruto se dieron un vistazo rápido; ambos pensaron lo mismo.

— ¿Para qué nos dices esto, Kakashi?

— Bueno. —rascó su nuca— Ella envió una carta a sus padres para que no se preocuparan y como esa información no quedará oculta por mucho, también envió un mensaje para los tres: "No quiero ver a nadie. Cuando esté lista regresaré." —Kakashi liberó aire con tristeza— Como ex-maestro pido, sean tolerantes y obedezcan el deseo de Sakura —miró a Naruto con fijación— y como Hokage les aconsejo no ir o podrían resultar heridos. —volvió a mirar a Naruto.

Finalizada la reunión, los tres en el pasillo para abandonar el edificio, escuchan el estómago del rubio gruñir con rabia y con la poca emergía que le queda, desaparece rumbo al baño.

— Este tarado nunca aprende. —expresó con vergüenza creyendo que había ingerido algo caduco como en el pasado.

— No fue culpa suya. —respondió Sai, caminado a un lado de Sasuke— Anoche comió unos dulces dirigidos a mí de parte de Ino-san. —Levantó una ceja al escucharlo— Naruto no lo sabe, así que iré por el antídoto a la florería.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio; los cabos se unían. Esa noche, al regresar de la misión, seguro Ino estuvo experimentando con esas hiervas y como resultado quedó intoxicado. Ver que iba dirigido a Sai lo serenó un poco, y saber que el pintor era astuto cuando se trataba de ella, le daba gusto, pues su "venganza" o lo que fuera, no se llevaría a cabo con normalidad. Quizá, podría usar _eso_ como un as en el futuro... Tal vez. No estaba seguro.

El meditar de Sasuke hizo creer a Sai que debía continuar, uno de los libros se indicaba que si su acompañante guardaba silencio es porque quería seguir escuchando su plática; y así hizo.

— Ino-san parece estar enfadada conmigo desde que hice una pintura sobre una flor.*

— Las mujeres son una molestia. —manifestó indiferente.

— En realidad no veo a Ino-san de esa manera. Ella me parece una chica muy linda e inteligente. —Sasuke lo miró de perfil y el extraño silencio entre ambos fue roto por los alarido de Naruto antes de abandonar la Torre del Hokage.

— ¡ESPEREN! —su amigo se colgó de él por la espalda, se veía más enérgico y menos arrugado, o exprimido— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó curioso mientras se acercaba a Sai para colocar su otro brazo detrás de él.

— Le contaba a Sasuke-san que Ino-san me parece una chica simpática.

— ¡Oe! —dijo en dirección a Sasuke— ¿Sabías que Ino está loca? —Sasuke lo apartó antes de tomar parte en la conversación.

— No me importa. —resopló hastiado.

— Oe, oe. ¡Es cierto! Debes tener cuidado. —expresó mirando de un lado a otro esperando que no lo escuchara. Sasuke y Sai se dieron una mirada fugaz, y este último sonrió.

— Naruto se refiere a que ella estuvo creando un jutsu sexual. —Sasuke abrió los ojos ligeramente mientras Naruto sonrojó con picardía. Codeó al Uchiha mirándolo de perfil.

— Le he dicho que ella está interesada en él, pero no comprende.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —indagó Sasuke sin llamar mucho la atención de ambos alejando a Naruto de su lado con esa sonrisa traviesa y estúpida en dirección a Sai.

— Hace un par de días me encontraba dibujando en las afueras de la Aldea y la vi llegar con unas plantas, luego apareció una neblina suave y bloqueé el efecto del genjutsu. Luego de unos minutos los animales empezaron a actuar como en su etapa de apareamiento —al escuchar la palabra Naruto volvió a codear a Sasuke— a pesar de que aún es invierno.

« ¡Sí fue ella! »pensó sin demostrarlo, pues el relato de Sai no parecía involucrarlo, así era mucho mejor. Con la cabeza fría con la brisa invernal supo que Ino, tal vez, no se dio cuenta de que cayó en el genjutsu, pero para estar seguro iría a preguntarle a Hinata qué fue lo que le contó exactamente y así tomar la decisión más adecuada para castigar a la rubia... ¿o mejor no? Si Ino no sabía nada sobre esa noche, entonces mantener el silencio le beneficiaba muchos más.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a su departamento.

— ¡Oe, Sasuke! —Naruto lo detuvo del brazo— ¿No vienes?

— Paso. —expresó tranquilo— Tengo un asunto pendiente. —y empezó a alejarse de los muchachos. Naruto quiso detenerlo por segunda ocasión, pero el rugido en su estómago lo hizo desaparecer del sitio en busca de un baño.

.

Llegó a casa para el almuerzo. Al abrir la puerta se topó con Hinata en la entrada; llevaba puesto su traje para misiones y una mochila en la espalda.

— Sasuke-kun. —expresó con una suave sonrisa— La comida ya está lista.

— ¡OE~ HINATAAA~! —esa voz escandalosa era fácil de reconocer; ambos se asomaron al balcón.

— ¡Ya bajo! —saludó a sus compañeros mientras terminaba de acomodar su bota ninja. Miró a Sasuke mientras bajaba las escaleras, se detuvo. Por un momento ella quiso decir algo como: "Adiós", "Hasta luego", "Nos vemos"; "Volveré en una semana", pero nada salió de su boca. La mirada simple del Uchiha no le daba la confianza total de decirlo con libertad así que sólo sonrió un poco incómoda, levantó la mano sin moverla mucho y terminó de descender las gradas.

Sasuke se asomó al balcón, la miró conversar con sus compañeros de una manera tan abierta y despreocupada que parecía otra persona.

Entró al departamento y notó el aroma. Sobre la mesa se encontraba arroz, sopa de miso, jugo fresco y pescado asado; el vapor indicaba que lo había terminado hace poco. Chasqueó la lengua. ¿Acaso tenía que dejar todo listo antes de irse? Él no era un niño ni inútil. ¡Podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta! Dejó la comida servida y fue a la recámara para cambiarse —saldría a entrenar sin probar bocado—, pero algo en la esquina del cuarto lo dejó quieto.

Sobre una mesita esquinera se encontraban dos porta-retratos: uno con la foto de su familia y en el una mujer. Había una decoración simple y cálida. Un par de tazones con fruta fresca y comida recién preparada se hallaban delante del los marcos. Se acercó al altar, observó el plato con arroz y pescado, la sopa de miso. Liberó aire con delicadeza. Mostró sus respetos como nunca antes lo había hecho, pues era la primera vez que tenía un altar al cual hacerlo; también se inclinó ante la foto de la madre de Hinata.

Regresó al comedor y tomó un plato para servirse un poco de lo que ella había preparado.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #16 •**

* * *

.

En las afueras de la aldea, Sasuke daba cada paso con pesar. Suspiró fastidiado al escuchar esa efervescente y agotadora voz dar arrebatos de alegría desde que empezaron la misión. Esto era otra maldita broma pesada de Kakashi, pues... ¿Quién más lo pondría con un equipo así?

— ¡Será como una pijamada, de veras! —Le dio un fuerte golpe amistoso en la espalda a Sasuke, pero no reaccionó más que para mirarlo de mala gana, pero eso al Uzumaki no le afectó ni un poco.

— Es una misión de infiltración, Naruto.

— ¡Sí, sí, pero igual vamos juntos! —se acercó a Sai para darle el mismo golpe de alegría en la espalda— ¡Como amigos! —su sonrisa no podía ser más grande o rodearía la cabeza en su totalidad. — ¡Hace _siglos_ que no hacemos equipo, Sasuke! —expresó emocionado y con una risa suave.

Sai también sonrió en dirección al Uchiha, pero este los miró con simplicidad.

— Pues a mí no me emociona. —manifestó algo apático sin sonar del todo pesado.

— ¡Claro, claro!

— Pero será —acotó mientras seguían al mismo paso los tres— una forma de demostrar que _yo_ , estoy más cerca de convertirme en jounin. —dijo con la barbilla levantada y claro tono de orgullo, eso congeló la gran sonrisa de su amigo y brotaron un par de venas en la frente.

— ¡Qué dices, idiota! —arrugó la frente— ¡ _Mis_ jutsus son mejores!

— _¡Ja!_ Si te refieres a los clones de hombres desnudos, entonces eres más tarado que antes.

— **¡A SÍ!**

— Además, soy mejor que tú, pues no necesito de dos manos para crearlos.

— _**¡EEEHHH!**_

Sus miradas se cruzaron sin dejar el paso rumbo a la misión. Salían tantas chispas y rayos que sino fuera un día invernal despejado, parecería una tormenta. Sai permaneció en silencio, observando la tan conocida relación de amistad que tanto defendió Naruto en su adolescencia.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #25 •**

* * *

.

Con el estilo avanzado de ninjutsu la misión había finalizado un día antes de lo anticipado, así que el camino era tranquilo. El lugar rocoso había cambiado gradualmente y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya se hallaban en terreno boscoso nevado; en un par de horas llegaría a la aldea sin ningún inconveniente en el proceso. El Hokage había sido muy sabio en colocar a Sai como jefe de grupo, aunque la impertinencia de Naruto y el orgullo de Sasuke le causaron uno que otro diminuto inconveniente, pero nada que no pudiera resolver.

— No puedo creer que hayas utilizado _ese_ jutsu. —expresó Sasuke con decepción y molestia.

— ¡Pero funcionó, o no! —lo empujó a modo de juego lleno de confianza.

— Escuché de Orochimaru los gustos de Jiraiya, por ello se llevaban bien. —la mirada fría de Sasuke expresaba las palabra "mujeres" y Naruto bufó mientras cerraba sus ojos, cruzaba brazos y volteaba indignado por la comparación.

— Jiraiya-san escribió unos libros muy interesantes, seguro sacaste ideas de...

— ¡Leíste los libros del Viejo Pervertido! —manifestó lleno de asombro, interrumpiendo a Sai en el proceso; Sasuke también posó sus ojos serenos en el líder. Metió la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó de él un libro pequeño de tapa anaranjada, se lo extendió a Naruto.

— Creí que al ser su discípulo ya los habrías leído.

Sus ojos dieron un brillo peculiar y su mano tentadora quiso tomarlo, pero la mirada de Sasuke lo detuvo en frío.

— Entonces sí aprendiste _esas_ mañas. —dijo con una sonrisa de soslayo, Naruto empujó el libro en dirección a Sai y este lo guardó sin ofenderse.

— ¡N-no es así! —el rostro complacido de Sasuke por conocer un posible defecto lo puso nervioso— ¡I-IDIOTA! —dio una mirada rápida a Sai para que lo ayudara, pero este parecía disfrutar su momento de incomodidad. Llevó las manos a su cabeza con desesperación hasta que la idea llegó a su cabeza.

— ¡T-tú tienes esposa! —expresó como una mala excusa para salir del tema.

— ¿Y? —dijo con frialdad.

— ¡C-cómo que _"y"_!

— Sasuke-san —la voz de Sai calmó un poco a Naruto, posiblemente lo ayudaría a salir del título de "Pervertido"—, Naruto se refiere a que de los tres, tú ya debes haber tenido relaciones sexuales. —bueno, eso no era precisamente lo que Naruto esperaba como ayuda.

— Eso no pasará. —respondió sereno y distante lo que dejó al rubio con la quijada en el suelo; no esperó que respondiera. Aunque siendo Sasuke, seguro no le importara decirlo.

— _Ya veo..._ —Sai colocó la mano en su barbilla, bajó la cabeza ligeramente para meditar. Naruto creyó que ambos temas habían sido olvidados en su totalidad y antes de poder soltar el aire de sus pulmones con alivio, la voz de Sai sonó a su derecha. — Me parece haber visto un libro de impotencia sexual en la librería, si gustas puedo...

— No me refería a eso. —masticó irritado por su comentario. Naruto tuvo que cubrir su boca para que la carcajada no enfureciera más a Sasuke. Sai volvió a permanecer en silencio unos segundos.

— Entonces, Hinata-san no debe estar atraída por tu cuerpo.

— Naruto, si no cierra la boca terminará en otra dimensión. —antes de que pudiera decir algo, el comentario de Sai llamó la atención del rubio.

— ¿Acaso no has leído los consejos del libro que te entregué?

— ¿Qué li-?

— Lo boté. —interrumpió antes de hacer más grande el asunto.

— ¡Oe, qué li-!

— ¿Entonces te consigo el de impotencia?

— ¡Que li-! ¡NO, SASUKE! —alejó uno del otro antes de que el agujero de lava que creó su Rinnegan dejara a Sai más cocinado que un huevo en verano.

.

Después de dar el reporte sin mucho alboroto, Naruto lo quiso arrastrar a un comedor, pero se alejó antes de que lo lograra. Ya con una distancia prudente, Naruto se acercó a Sai con mucho cuidado de que nadie lo viera o escuchara.

— _¡Oe! ¿Tienes el primero de la saga?_ —Sai sonrió.

— Sí eres pervertido.

Sus mejillas colorearon de un rojo fuerte— ¡C-claro que no, de veras!

.

Pasaba del medio día y con una pequeña parte de la paga compró fruta fresca y un bebida natural camino al departamento. En el exterior del edificio notó la ventana abierta de la cocina y supo que ella estaba allí. No estaba muy contento, pues esos dos días antes de ir de misión con Naruto había podido dormir en su cama. ¡Vaya comodidad! Con Hinata en el departamento le tocaría volver a su bolsa de dormir.

Abrió la puerta.

— ¡B-Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun! —comentó con una sonrisa, estaba usando el delantal y una coleta alta con esa típica vestimenta ancha y abrigadora; de esperarse por el invierno.

Entró y dejó sobre la mesa las compras, antes de darse una ducha recordó el tema pendiente.

— ¿Ya almor-?

— ¿Qué le dijiste a Ino?

— _¿Eh?_ —parpadeó confundida— ¿Ino-san?

— Antes de irte a la misión habías dicho que Ino te preguntó por mí. ¿Qué le dijiste exactamente? —su mirada se notaba perdida en el pasado. De pronto apareció brillo en su mirada. ¡Lo recordó! Pero un segundo después su rostro enrojeció y desvió la mirada para servir el almuerzo. — ¿Y bien?

— S-sólo le dije sobre, eh, del sudor frío y tus quejas y la respiración rápida.

— ¿Preguntó algo más? —ella evitó el contacto visual.

— S-si tu actitud e-era... e-era... pues, si... —Sasuke sabía que esa plática había desenterrado recuerdo incómodos para ella, pero lo primordial era conocer lo que le contó a Ino— _S-si me m-mira-bas m-m-mucho..._ —esa última frase le costó mucho pronunciar.

Tener presente el rostro de Sasuke cuando ella usaba toalla no era algo que su mente había tomado en cuenta en los últimos días.

— ¿Qué le respondiste? —Hinata volteó más roja que una manzana y con el silencio Sasuke quedó tranquilo.

Fue al baño para darse una ducha. Ino sospechó, pero nunca fue declarado y el sonrojo de Hinata no era algo que ella pudiera usar como arma. Además, si la rubia creyera que realmente cayó sobre su genjutsu, el chisme se habría propagado peor que una mala hierva. Pudo tomar la ducha con relajación, pero obtener esas respuesta sólo haría de los siguientes días, algo bochornoso para la pobre chica en el comedor.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA # 30 •**

* * *

.

Hace cinco días Hinata se levantaba temprano, preparaba el desayuno en silencio —el almuerzo también si le daba el tiempo— y dejaba el departamento para no tener que chocar miradas con Sasuke. La sola idea de verlo le recordaba con fuerza ese horrible momento y con lo fácil que era leer su mirada no se iba a quedar allí para sentirse más incómoda de lo que ya estaba.

Salía para ir a entrenar por su cuenta o con sus compañeros si se topaba con ellos durante el trayecto.

Ese día era diferente. Había sido asignada a una misión y lo agradecía con mucha fuerza; un tiempo lejos seguro la calmaría de ese recuerdo incómodo.

— ¿Otro compañero? —dijo sorprendida cuando llegó a la Central de Misiones por el pergamino; pasaba del medio día. Se suponía que iría con Shino a un pueblo granjero no muy lejos de la aldea— ¿Quién es su reemplazo? —preguntó.

Antes de que la mujer, la encargada de pasar el pergamino, pudiera responder se escuchó la puerta y sólo tuvo que señalar con una sonrisa amable.

— ¡ _Hello~_ , Hinata-chan! —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y de sus labios escapó un susurro.

— _Naruto-kun._

.

Llevaban más de dos horas de camino y todo el tiempo se escuchaba lo mismo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De veras, no lo creo! —expresaba molesto mientras avanzaba a paso fuerte con la boca levemente salida— ¡Somos _ninjas_! —ella sólo sonría incómoda cada vez que Naruto pronunciaba esa frase desde que había leído el pergamino. — ¿Tengo o no tengo razón, Hinata? —preguntó en busca de apoyo.

Sus azules ojos le daban fuerza y confianza.

— ¡S-sí! —respondió enérgica, él sonrió.

— ¡Somos _chunnin_! —expresó levantando los brazos con alegría.

— ¿Fuiste promovido? —preguntó asombrada.

— ¡Claro! —contestó sacando pecho— El idiota de Sasuke también. ¿No te lo dijo?

Ella bajó la mirada apenada y el silencio hizo presencia unos minutos. Ella no quería decir que la amistad con Sasuke iba mal —o ella creía que iba mal.

Ya para el atardecer arribaron. Unos ancianos los recibieron en la casa más llamativa de la comarca; quienes solicitaron el pedido a Konoha. La mujer era muy amable.

— Son una pareja muy joven. —expresó con dulzura y Hinata sonrojó rápido.

— No es lo que cree, abuela. —manifestó Naruto rascando su nuca.

— E-es cierto... —dijo arrepentida por su actuar— Yo estoy... _casada_. —murmuró.

— Oh... Mil disculpas, cariños. —su rostro arrugado también se notaba avergonzado— Les prepararé alcobas separadas. La mujer les insistió en llevar a cabo la tarea durante las horas de sol.

Ambos reverenciaron levemente mientras la mujer se alejaba en las escaleras. Luego de ver a la anciana desaparecer en el segundo piso, ambos sonrieron en complicidad al ver que la mujer de edad adulta tenía la blusa al revés.

— ¡Mañana daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! —dijo con determinación y alegría para que ella no se sintiera extraña por el comentario de la anciana.

— ¡S-sí! —contestó contagiada de esa energía y siguieron a la mujer.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA # 31 •**

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron al primer granero para atrapar roedores. Sí, roedores. Hinata activaba el Byuakugan para localizarlos y luego Naruto creaba varios clones para atraparlos; incluso ella intentaba cazarlos si escapaban de las manos del rubio.

— ¡Naruto-kun, detrás de ti! ¡En la esquina!

— ¡AH! ¡Lo vi, lo vi! —el roedor huyó por entre unas tablas, cayeron sobre su cabeza al toparlas con el brazo. _**¡POFF!**_ — ¡AYAYAYAYAYYY! —Hinata iba a acercarse al verdadero Naruto para revisar que no esté tan lastimado, pero el ratón pasó por debajo de sus piernas— ¡Allá va, Hinata! ¡Atrápalo!

— _¡Oh!_ —obedeció casi de inmediato, con un movimiento suave y certero lo tomó por la cola.

— ¡BIEN! —gritó emocionado sin dejar de sobar su cabeza, ella sonrió con timidez y continuaron.

Para el atardecer los cinco graneros habían sido limpiados con éxito; ambos terminaron cubiertos de paja y sudados. La anciana les aconsejó pasar la noche allí, pero ambos acordaron mejor regresar —en realidad Naruto le dijo a Hinata que tenía una deuda en Ichiraku y que si no la pagaba antes del amanecer del día siguiente no podría comprar ramen allí por una semana.

Los granjeros de la comarca agradecieron y les regalaron una funda de maíz a cada uno, Hinata la negó al comienzo, pero Naruto le insistió que se lo merecía, así como él. Sonrió con amabilidad y partieron rumbo a la aldea.

— _No recordaba lo divertido que eran las misiones tipo D._ —manifestó sin darse cuenta mientras caminaban ya a unos pocos metros de la entrada. Naruto cerró la boca al escucharla por primera vez desde que abandonaron la comarca. Ella miró asombrada y avergonzada al chico. — Y-yo no...

— ¡Tienes razón! —acotó sonriente, levantó la funda— Y el maíz gratis lo hace mucho mejor. ¿No lo crees, Hinata-chan? —ella asintió. Tenía una sensación cálida en su pecho al verlo sonreír, pero también estaba esa bruma y pesar de...

— ¡Compraré queso! ¡Hazme acuerdo, sí Hinata! —expresó. Mirando la funda.

Ella sonrió con melancolía, pero Naruto no la vio.

.

No estaba seguro de la hora. Nueve, quizá diez de la noche. Ese día en particular se había levantado extraño. Sentía el cuerpo más relajado de lo normal; tal vez dormir en una cama reparaba mejor el sueño, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que entrenar estuvo vetado por todo el día.

Se dedicó a caminar por la aldea. Su apariencia llamaba mucho la atención; era un Uchiha después de todo, pero los murmullos eran ruidos sordos. Quiso tomar un poco de aire fresco y salió de los imponente muros para reposar sobre una rama para contemplar el cielo nocturno. Cinco años fuera le habían creado una sensación de añoranza a la naturaleza, donde se sentía más a gusto.

—... de veras!

Esa voz era del tarado. Movió la cabeza un poco para posar la vista en él y su compa...

Ella estaba sonriendo con sutileza mientras Naruto hacía gestos estúpidos y típicos de él. Los observó en silencio mientras se dirigían a la entrada. Ella se veía a gusto, cómoda y tímida. Desde la distancia era apreciable la mirada gentil y suave que tenía sobre el rubio. Debía admitir que era una mirada llamativa, brillante. Cálida.

¿No podía ser más obvia? Chasqueó la lengua sin hacer mucho ruido. Posó los ojos una vez más en el firmamento.

Un vago recuerdo de Sakura llegó al ver los ojos de Hinata brillar de esa manera tan peculiar. ¿Y si se hubiera dado la paciencia de conocerla un poco más? Puede que Sakura era algo molesta en ocasiones, incluso quiso "matarlo" para sacarlo de ese abismo, pero... ¿Acaso eso era amor o simplemente era culpa de no tener una voluntad más fuerte como la de Naruto? Respiraba con lentitud. Volvió a mirar a Naruto y Hinata.

Si Naruto se enteraba de los sentimientos de Hinata, quizá también empezaría a sentir lo mismo por ella y él podría liberarse de ese matrimonio forzado, y así darle la tan ansiosa oportunidad que Sakura quiso desde la academia. Tal vez, Sakura no era tan molesta como él pensaba. Quizá sólo debía conocerla más... ¡Él también tenía derecho a ser feliz! Y con Hinata, a lo mucho, llegarían a tener una amistad.

No. Se fijó en ella solamente. Hinata sonreía cada vez que el tarado hacía una mueca. Jamás sería así de expresiva con él. Recordó cuando se fue con su equipo y lo abierta que era al expresarse con Kiba y Shino. _No..._ Entre ellos _jamás_ existiría una amistad así de abierta.

Suspiró. Sólo había una manera de que él fuera feliz... y de paso ella igual.

— ¡Sasuke! —manifestó Naruto con sorpresa y agrado. La sonrisa en Hinata desapareció de inmediato cuando los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en ella con aburrimiento. — ¡Viniste a...!

— Le dices tú o lo hago yo. —dijo imperioso y algo frío.

Las pupilas de Hinata se divisaban en su totalidad. Naruto los miró a ambos un par de veces.

— ¿Qué les sucede? —preguntó confundido. Era despistado, pero incluso él podía percibir una sensación tensa entre ambos. Al mirar sólo a Hinata podía ver un atisbo de temor y vergüenza. Arrugó la frente levemente. — Oe, Sa...

El Uchiha dejó de mirar a Hinata y se fijó en Naruto.

— Hinata está en... _**¡PLAFF!**_

El sonido retumbó en cada tronco del bosque que los rodeaba aún y regresó a ellos con fuerza. Ambos llevaron sus miradas a la muchacha. Naruto no podía tener los ojos más abiertos o sus globos oculares saldrían, pero cuando Sasuke quiso reprender a la chica con una mirada fría y agresiva... No pudo.

Ambos quedaron en shock al ver esos ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, mezclados de decepción y disgusto.

Luego de un par de segundos reaccionó. Parpadeó seguido. Vio su palma roja al igual que la mejilla del Uchiha. De perfil contempló el asombro en Naruto y el pasmo en Sasuke... Bajó la cabeza y echó a correr dejando en el suelo la funda con maíz.

— ¡Qué mierda le hiciste, idiota! —reprendió una vez que ella desapareció de vista— ¡Hinata-chan es una chica sensible, maldición! —Sasuke lo miró arrugando levemente la frente— ¡Sé que eres imbécil para tratar a las mujeres, pero creí que cambiarías con una esposa como ella! —expresó indignado— Y pensar que le dije que cuidara de un estúpido como tú. —dijo ya más calmado sin dejar de estirar su cabellera.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —había escuchado con claridad, pero por alguna razón las palabras no se procesaban de una manera natural. Haber sido abofeteado no sólo marcó su mejilla, sino también su orgullo. Naruto recogió la funda del suelo y se la pasa de mala gana.

— La otra noche me topé con ella y le dije que no eras un mal tipo. Le pedí que cuidara de ti y... ¡OE! ¡Estoy hablando! —Sasuke dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos a la entrada, Naruto estiró la mano para agarrarlo del hombro pero Sasuke se alejó con rapidez. — ¡DISCÚLPATE CON ELLA O VERÁS LA FURIA DE NEJIII! —gritó aunque él ya no se encontraba cerca.

.

Llegó al departamento, pero las luces apagadas le indicaban que Hinata no estaba allí. Entró de todas formas y dejó el maíz sobre la mesa. Entró a la recámara, pero estaba vacía. Por un segundo se sentó en la cama, pero terminó acostándose en su bolsa de dormir para conciliar el sueño, pero un extraño peso en la espalda se lo impedía. Permaneció dando vueltas en el suelo un par de horas antes de poder quedarse dormido; la mirada de Hinata antes y después de la cachetada apareció en su cabeza justo antes de terminar en el mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Oh sí! Pasé las 10.000 palabras. :D Pero eso sólo les avisa que... ¡Mentira mentira! mi cuaderno sigue en mi poder y ahora lo guardo bajo el colchón. :P Les debía un capítulo largo, ¿no lo creen?_ _Me tomé en serio lo de avanzar en la historia y aquí llegamos al mes de lo sucedido desde la boda. Quiero ver qué tan detectivescxs pueden ser. He dejado pistas de la posible fecha, ¿Creen saber qué día se llevó a cabo la boda? Porque sí, tiene una fecha específica._

 _Otra cosa. Di salpicones de NaruHina, pero ¡hey! Si quiero hacerlo lo más "real" posible, debe pasar. Incluso mencioné algo de SasuSaku —según yo cuando Sasuke piensa en Sakura. Pero tranquilxs que sólo hay que tener paciencia. ¡Me da huevo hacerla sufrir a mi Hinata! D:_

 _Pero bueno. Espero nos leamos pronto, pero no tanto porque estoy atrasada en las publicaciones de los otros fics. ¡Gomen'ne!_

 _Están en toda libertad de hacerme saber si la personalidad de nuestros bebés está mal y así voy mejorando y corrigiendo._

* * *

 _ **Pintura de la flor que mencioan Sai:** Tomé la idea de un FanArt donde se ve a Sai dibujando un tacho de basura, pero Ino creía que la estaba dibujando a ella y por eso posaba como modelo en una banca cercana. Cambié el tacho por una flor. :P Espero sepan de lo que hablo. xD_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_ **  
** _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_


	7. El corazón de Sasuke

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #32 •**

* * *

.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y el maullar intenso de los gatitos lo despertó; si es que a eso se le pudo llamar dormir. Sentía una incomodidad extraña a la altura de los hombros y lo tenía de mal genio; la bofetada ya no ardía. Salió de la recámara y notó el cojín de la gata únicamente con los bebés.

— _Miau~_

Volteó sereno y notó a la felina sentada en el bordillo de la entrada. Lo miró y luego a la puerta, volvió a mirarlo y de nuevo a la puerta. De pronto el picaporte giró y se abrió con lentitud. La gata se levantó y bajó con gracia el escalón para pasearse por las piernas de su dueña. Cuando Sasuke encendió la luz, ella dio un brinco ligero luego de cerrar.

Ambos se contemplaron por un raro y largo minutos antes de desviar la mirada. Por un momento pareció que ella esperara _algo_ de él. Hinata levantó la cabeza sin observarlo y abrió sus labios con pesar.

— _Pe..._

— Lo siento. —sus rosados labios permanecieron abiertos y esas pupilas blancas se clavaron en él. ¿Había escuchado bien? Él también la estaba mirando y luego de otro eterno minuto, acotó. —No es algo que diga con frecuencia. —su tono masculino era suave y tranquilo.

— _También..._ —bajó la cabeza y juntó las manos delante de su cuerpo sin levantarlas hasta su pecho— _También debo..._ —pero quedó muda cuando sintió sobre su cabeza el tacto suave del Uchiha, como aquella vez en la Mansión. Se apartó rápido y al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Sasuke, era diferente. No era aburrida o fría o distante... tampoco molesta. Él suspiró y dio media vuelta para regresar a la habitación.

Confundida por su reacción permaneció de pie en la entrada con la gata sentada a su lado meneando el rabo con suavidad. Miraba a su dueña. — _¿Miau~?_ —Hinata bajó la mirada y la gata regresó al bordillo con la elegancia característica de un felino, permaneció sentada en dirección a Hinata por un breve momento antes de regresar con sus bebés.

 _«A mí no me importa en lo absoluto que sigas acosando al  
tarado de Naruto porque no te veo como mi esposa... »_

Las palabras de Sasuke llegaron sin aviso.

 _« No soy débil y no toleraré que mi esposa se vea de esa manera. »_

Incluso su rostro emergió junto a su voz.

 _«... tú tampoco me ves de esa forma. »_

Un sensación de culpa la asedió a medida que las palabras de Sasuke iban tomando más sentido.

 _«... cuando tú te decidas, el divorcio se dará. »_

¿Estaba realmente esforzándose para que funcionara? Tomó asiento en el bordillo y con quietud se quitó la mochila de su espalda y las sandalias ninja. Estaba siendo egoísta. ¿Acaso las reglas eran más valiosas que la felicidad? Porque eso era lo que realmente estaba haciéndole a Sasuke. Lo estaba obligando a seguir en una... en una...

— _... farsa._ —murmuró agachando la cabeza.

Acostado en el lugar de siempre: su bolsa de dormir, Sasuke estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero la presencia de Hinata aún no se movía de la entrada. Colocó el brazo detrás de su cabeza para levantarla ligeramente y sus ojos se posaron en el altar familiar.— _Familiar._ —susurró.

 _« ¿Cuándo está bien que me disculpe? »_

Su suave voz emergió dentro de sus vacíos pensamientos.

 _« Existe la posibilidad de sentir algo… »_

También podía apreciar sus gestos con claridad.

 _« Entonces... sí los escuchas. No debería ser así. »  
_ _« ¿No crees que sería más práctico te... tener las dos manos? »  
_ _« ¿Tienes alguna foto de tus padres? Pues, me gustaría saber cómo eran. »  
« ¿Te sientes bien? »_

Cada palabra demostraba interés, puro y delicado interés. Su voz era calmada y sus gestos eran cálidos, pero luego apareció el recuerdo de esa noche cuando llegó llorando, después la de hace unas horas...

 _« ¡Yo quiero intentarlo! »_

¿No habían quedado de acuerdo en tomarlo con seriedad? Porque si lo analizaba así, de esa manera, lo único que podía recordar de esos días con ella era su atención y cuidado pero, ¿y él? Dijo que lo intentaría, pero... ¿Realmente lo estaba intentando? Ella sí lo estaba haciendo, sólo que no podía ser más notorio porque al contrario de él, Hinata siente algo por alguien. ¿Cambiar ese punto de afecto será así de difícil? Él nunca había sentido nada por nadie. ¿Costará tanto?

Una vez más el rostro de decepción de Hinata apareció en su cabeza. Pensó en cuanto la lastimó Naruto cuando pidió que lo cuidara, pero él estaba siendo peor que el tarado, pues el sí sabía a quien pertenecía su corazón y lo mucho que luchaba para hacer lo correcto dentro de su Clan.

Suspiró.

Hinata se levantó del bordillo luego de unos minutos en completo silencio. Su corazón parecía estar tomando posesión de su mente y la única frase que aparecía era: " _¿El divorcio nos hará feliz?_ " Llegó al marco de la puerta con sus ojos cubiertos por una cortina negruzca provocada por su flequillo. Dio un par de pasos dentro de la recámara.

— _Sasuke-kun creo que aceptaré el..._

— Acuéstate. —la interrumpió con un tono suave e imperioso. Levantó la mirada en dirección a la bolsa, pero no estaba allí; estaba sobre la cama. Parpadeó un par de veces, confundida. La idea llegó una vez más a la mente y abrió sus labios con temor, pues el decirlo era desobedecer no sólo las reglas del Clan, sino a su Padre y al Concejo.

— _Acepto el di..._ —su voz era muy tenue.

— Cállate y acuéstate. —expresó con el mismo tono de voz— Pero primero sácate eso. —Sus labios quedaron congelados. ¿Escuchó bien? Sus párpados estaban muy abiertos y fijos en el muchacho recostado sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared. — Prometimos intentarlo, no. —manifestó algo incómodo rascando su nuca.

Ella seguía muda y perpleja. ¿Él estaba diciendo que los dos... tenían que... que...?

— Estamos casados, es normal. —expresó aburrido al notarla parada como una estatua— Debimos hacerlo desde el primer día. —comentó sereno.

Él no estaba sugiriendo... ¡Lo estaba diciendo! Su rostro empezó a arder, pero en la penumbra de la habitación Sasuke no se daba cuenta que sus palabras estaban siendo tomadas de otra manera. Ambos habían acordado intentar llevar un matrimonio, pero él estaba diciendo que tenían que hacerlo... ¡¿ya?! Es decir, habían pasado varias semanas desde la boda, pero la convivencia no había logrado unirlos los suficiente como para que sucediera _eso_ ente ambos. ¡No estaba lista! Y él no la iba a obligar... ¿no?

— Te la quitas tú o lo hago yo. —expresó hastiado. Ella esparcía en el ambiente el olor de tierra mojada, paja seca y sudor. ¿Acaso no pensaba darse una ducha? Entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de la cama para empujarla fuera de la habitación o dentro del baño y que reaccionara de una vez por todas. ¡El olor era incómodo!

Pero al ver que se movía en su dirección su cerebro se apagó. _**¡POFF!**_

— ¡Oe!

Observar el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo no era buena señal. Quizá había recaído en ese maldito caso de estrés. Ver a Tsunade era un regaño fijo y no estaba de humor. Maldición. Cuando por fin estaba tomando sus palabras en serio ella se enferma. Al acuclillarse para poder llevarla al hospital nota su rostro rojo.

— ¿Acaso ella...? —cerró los ojos con molestia mientras liberaba aire. Tal vez las palabras expresadas no tuvieron el tacto esperado y causaron un doble sentido. La sostuvo con cuidado para recostarla en la cama.

— _Miaaau~_ —el maullido de la gata en la puerta lo hizo voltear. Su mirada expresaba un " _Bien hecho, torpe._ " y eso sólo lo enfadó más. Tomó lugar en su bolsa y ya con la conciencia tranquila por fin logro conciliar el sueño.

.

.

El cosquilleo en su nariz la despertó con lentitud. Estaba abrazada a su almohada y un aroma desagradable llegó a su nariz. Se sentó con un poco de torpeza. Luego de estirar los brazos, su mano derecha bajo para posarse en el colchón; pero no tocó sábana. Apartó rápido y vio medio brazo, luego una manga oscura, hombro ancho, cuello masculino, facciones rectas, cabello negro...

Sasuke volteó por reflejo de sueño y posó su brazo derecho sobre su pierna.

— ¡KYA! **_¡PLAFF!_**

— _¡ARGH!_

— ¡Cuidado Sa-! _**¡POFF!**_

— _¡Maldición!_

Hinata se acercó al borde de la cama.

— ¡Lo siento! —manifestó mientras tendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, luego de que su golpe en la nariz lo despertara de golpe y lo hiciera ir de espaldas— ¡No quise...! ¡Me sorprendiste y...! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Restregó sus ojos y topó su nariz —roja, más no había sangre— antes de darle una fea mirada. Curvó las cejas y miró para ambos lados. « Estaba en la cama. » Pensó. ¿Qué hacía allí? Vio su mano tendida y la ignoró; se levantó del suelo por su cuenta. Entonces Hinata recordó las palabras de anoche. Tomó la almohada más cercana para cubrirse.

— ¿Q-qué ha-hacías e-en la c-cama? —su tono nervioso hacía juego con el escarlata de su rostro.

— ¿Crees que te haría algo? —suspiró— _Tonta..._

— _¿Eh?_

Sasuke tomó la toalla del colgador y entró al baño; segundos después salió. Ella aún tenía la almohada frente a su cuerpo.

— Mejor tú entra primero. —Sasuke tocó su camiseta y tiró de ella, pero no comprendió, entonces rodó los ojos. — Ayer regresaste de la misión y no te duchaste. —Abrió sus ojos de par en par al percatarse que ese desagradable aroma provenía de ella. Colocó la almohada a un costado y realizando una reverencia buscó prendas limpia, su toalla y tomó el primer turno. ¡Moría de la vergüenza!

.

.

No tardó tanto en el baño como hubiera creído, pero tampoco podía ocultarse allí para siempre. Además, Sasuke no había hecho nada malo, así que sus conjeturas por levantarse en la misma cama no era algo de lo que debiera quejarse; eran esposos al fin de cuentas. No obstante, se sentía inquieta a su lado ahora. ¿No se suponía que iba a decirle lo del divorcio? Ambos tenían derecho a ser felices y si ella no podía estar con Naruto, no podía ser egoísta y quitarle la oportunidad a Sasuke de encontrar una chica que realmente se interesara por él... como Sakura.

— Sasuke-kun yo... quiero decir... —empezó una vez que él salió del baño— Bueno, es sobre...

— Ponte un abrigo. —expresó con su tono frío.

— P-pero... ¿y el desayuno?

Suspiró desganado y tomó asiento en la mesa, pues ella ya había preparado unas tostadas y café. Ella lo siguió sin mirarlo al rostro. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que ambos terminaron la primera comida del día.

— Vamos. —volvió a expresar mientras se colocaba una chaqueta no muy gruesa de color azul marino. Sin cuestionarlo se alistó y salieron del departamento. Caminaron varias cuadras en la dirección opuesta al centro. Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que Hinata vio la entrada del lugar a donde la llevaba.

— ¿Qué... qué hacemos aquí? —él no respondió y caminaron por el lugar con cuidado; lo seguía confundida. Se detuvieron frente a dos nombres conocidos para ella. Sasuke mostró sus respetos con una ligera reverencia, ella igual. — ¿Por qué me...?

— ¿Dónde está ella? —la interrumpió sin sonar distante como siempre, ella parpadeó sorprendida.

— Por... por allá. —señaló un par de metros al oeste y se dirigieron al lugar; esta vez él la siguió. Sasuke fue el primero en realizar una reverencia corta a la tumba de la madre de Hinata, luego ella se arrodilló sobre la nieve. Se levantó después de unos segundos, dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero él la detuvo del hombro. Hinata giró confundida.

— Promételo. —dijo mirándola a los ojos, ella seguía sin comprender todo el asunto. — Prométele a tu madre que dejarás de llorar y de pedir disculpas por todo. —ella seguía sin comprender su comportamiento autoritario; aunque de alguna extraña manera no sonaba mandón, sino comprensivo. Él suspiró. — Promételo. —repitió con el mismo tono, esta vez algo incómodo. Hinata abrió sus labios, los cerró, los volvió a abrir... pero nada salió de ellos para replicar su extraño pedido. Se colocó delante de la tumba una vez más sin saber por qué Sasuke le pedía algo así, ella obedeció.

— Madre... Soy Hinata. —su voz era suave, pausada y gentil— Discúlpame por no visitarte desde hace algún tiempo, pero, eh, verás... —miró hacia arriba y Sasuke la seguía mirando con autoridad— Bueno, ya debes saberlo... _creo..._ pero me casé. —dijo con un tono suave y melancólico— Él se llama Sasuke Uchiha, mamá y, eh, pues...

No estaba segura de qué contarle a su difunta madre. No lo conocía lo suficiente y algo más allá de su comportamiento distante no parecía una buena cualidad para expresar. Hubo un corto y perturbador silencio antes de poder continuar; esperando que Sasuke no malinterpretara su presentación con su familia.

— Hoy, pues... —volvió a mirar a Sasuke, quien parecía indicar con sus ojos que se diera prisa o se retractaría de lo que haría después— Verás, mamá. Te... Te prometo no volver a-a llorar y... y prometo no, eh, no pedir disculpas por todo...? —volvió a mirar a Sasuke, esperando haber hecho bien la tarea. Él giró y caminó a la tumba de sus padres, ella lo siguió después de una rápida despedida.

Una vez que ella llegó, él se arrodilló delante de las tumbas; una al lado de la otra.

— Padre, madre. —suspiró antes de continuar— Después de que se fueron mi comportamiento no fue muy adecuado. Quisiera disculparme por haber actuado de aquella manera. —Hinata permanecía detrás de él en silencio— Lamento que el cuerpo de mi hermano no esté en este lugar, pero les aseguro que siempre lo llevo aquí. —ella vio cómo realizaba un gesto suave en el pecho con la mano— La chica a mi izquierda se llama Hinata y... y es mi esposa. Las circunstancias no fueron las apropiadas para nuestro compromiso, ni siquiera sentimos algo el uno por el otro, pero estoy seguro que les hubiera agradado. —Hinata parpadeó un par de veces al escucharlo. No lograba comprender el _por qué_ de su actuar o de sus palabras.

Hubo una pausa suave, como la que ella realizó frente a la tumba de su madre.

— Les prometo no hacerla llorar e... _**¡WOOSH!**_

Un fuerte viento cortó las palabras de Sasuke creando un silencio suave, interrumpido sólo por la poca nieve de las ramas caer por la gravedad a la lejanía. Se puso de pie aliviado de que aquello que iba a decir estaba totalmente fuera de su propio ser. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —lo llamó cuando vio que se alejaba de ella— ¿Te... te encuentras bien? —preguntó con preocupación en su tono dulce. Él no volteó. La brisa movía sus cabelleras.

— _No dejaré que cargues todo tú sola, o seré un inútil._ —murmuró, pero ella no logró comprender por una segunda ráfaga de viento— Prepararé la cena. —manifestó con tono claro antes de desvanecer en una nube de humo. Hinata miró las tumbas de sus suegros por un breve momento antes de hacer una reverencia con una suave sonrisa y regresó al pueblo.

.

.

No quería estar encerrada en el departamento y la gata —junto a sus bebés— ya había sido alimentada, así que no había de qué preocuparse. No estaba concentrada. De hecho no tenía nada en su mente; podía decir que estaba en blanco por completo.

— ¡Hinata! —exclamó una voz familiar a su espalda, volteó y sonrió.

— Tenten-san. —la castaña hizo el mismo gesto— Buen día.

— Me enteré que te mudaste y... Oh, rumores del pueblo, Neji jamás me lo diría. —aclaró al ver sus ojos curiosos— Si necesitas consejos de cómo tratar a un compañero de carácter fuerte y distante, no dudes en preguntar. —la codeó a modo de broma— Estar en el mismo equipo con Neji me ha enseñado un par de trucos para hacerle creer que tiene razón todo el tiempo, aunque no sea así. —guiñó el ojo y Hinata emitió una risilla suave. La actitud de Tenten siempre a sido fuerte, a pesar de tener a su primo como compañero.— Por cierto, Ino me contó algo sobre una comida en tu casa, o algo así. ¿Es cierto?

— _¿Eh?_ No. Sasuke-kun no lo aprobó. —Tenten arrugó la frente levemente.

— Hinata, no dejes que él de todas las órdenes en casa, entendido. —Hinata parpadeó confundida— Ustedes son esposos ahora. —Levantó el índice para dar a comprender la idea, pero Hinata seguía despistada. — Hina, a lo que me refiero es: lo tuyo es de él y lo de él es tuyo. ¿Comprendes? En un matrimonio se debe discutir y tomar decisiones en pareja.

— Sí, _pero..._

— ¡Nada de peros! —colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica— No dejes que él mande sobre tu vida o será lo mismo que nada, amiga. —sonrió comprensiva y algo alegre de ver que la unión entre ellos no parecía estar tan mal como se escuchaba al inicio; aunque tampoco parecen congeniar mucho...

Hinata vio sobre el tejado un bello gato amarillo con franjas y se acordó de los bebés de su nueva mascota.

— Tenten-san, te... ¿te gustan los gatos? —quería cambiar el tema; se sentía levemente incómoda.

— Claro.

— Es que, pues, cuando llegamos al departamento había una gata embarazada y, pues, hace un par de semanas nacieron sus bebés. —bajó la mirada por un segundo antes de sonreír incómoda— Me preguntaba si, bueno, si...

— Me encantaría, Hina, en serio. —Tenten realizó una mueca de tristeza— Pero el lugar donde vivo no permite mascotas, ni siquiera con entrenamiento. Lo lamento.

— Está bien. —respondió cabizbaja, aunque feliz.

— Pero esparciré el rumor de que estas regalando unos bellos gatitos. —sonrió con dulzura.

— Gracias.

.

.

— Disculpa mi rudeza, Hinata-san. — Shino se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

— Fue error mío, Shino-kun. —sonrió apenada de su falla.

— No, Hinata, es normal resbalar. Después de todo la primavera ya está dando sus pasos.

Después de limpiar su ropa se fijó en los alrededores. Vislumbró pequeños brotes en los troncos y nuevas hojas en la parte más alta de los árboles. Muy poca nieve se podía apreciar sobre las ramas, así como en el suelo, el cual iniciaba su cambio de blanco a marrón, para dentro de unas semanas adquirir un manto verdoso. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... Estuvo agobiada y estresada que no se había detenido a apreciar el cambio suave de estación.

Entonces lo recordó.

La primavera no sólo traía insectos, vegetación y días de lluvia, sino también un tema pendiente con Sasuke.

— ¿Continuamos? —dejó de apreciar el paisaje para enfocarse en su compañero, con quien se topó después de almuerzo en un restaurante. Ambos acordaron entrenar para pasar el tiempo; invitaron a Kiba para que no se resintiera, pero estaba ayudando a su hermana en la veterinaria.

.

.

El tono anaranjado del cielo empezaba a tornarse morado, azul. Le agradeció a Shino el entrenamiento y ambos tomaron su respectivo camino a casa. Al llegar al edificio, vio las luces encendidas. Subió la escalera y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Saludó a Sasuke cortésmente, dejó de lado que estaba usando su mandil y tenía el cabello en una coleta, aspecto que no encajaba con su personalidad.

Salió del baño, fresca como lechuga, después de unos quince minutos y tomó asiento.

— Sasuke-kun, —había preparado tortillas de verduras y algunos otros platillos muy elaborados para tener sólo una extremidad, pero no quería que la idea en su cabeza se fuera, así que las preguntas pequeñas las dejaría para después. — ya llegó la primavera y, pues... ¿Cuándo empezamos la reconstrucción de la casa? —un tono de urgencia se podía percibir. Sasuke levantó la mirada de su plato para fijarse en ella— Creo que, pues, si iniciamos ahora, para finales de junio habremos finalizado.

Guardó silencio. Ella no sabía cómo manejar esas respuestas. ¿La estaba escuchando, o no? ¿Le importaba su opinión siquiera? Pensó que así debió sentirse Tenten cuando recién había formado equipo con su primo.

Tal vez haber visitado la tumba de sus padres lo había puesto triste sin darlo a notar y tocar el tema de la reconstrucción sólo lo ponía de malas.

— Eh... ¿Sasuke-kun?

— _¿Mmm?_ —él seguía observándola, como si fuera una rara criatura, quizá, no lo sabía. ¡Él era imposible de leer!

— Eh, cómo... ¿cómo te... te coges el cabello? —recordó aquella ves cuando limpiaron el lugar.

— Uso un clon. —respondió mientras regresaba a su merienda. Una vez más, silencio. Silencio que tardaba minutos, pero incomodaba unas pocas veces. — Mañana iremos a ver la casa. —expresó al finalizar su comida. Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió a gusto de que, luego de tanto, haya respondido. Sí la escuchaba, por lo menos.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #33 •**

* * *

.

La luz del sol ingresaba a través de las cortinas y calentaba su rostro con suavidad. El frío por el cambio de estación aún era apreciable en los cristales, pero el calefactor mantenía el interior a una temperatura adecuada para ambos, aunque para Sasuke el departamento a veces era demasiado caluroso; acostumbrado a la intemperie.

La suavidad de las sábanas era placentera. El colchón entregaba una comodidad única; no lo podía negar. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida, no quería salir de ella. Sin duda, tanto tiempo durmiendo en suelo rocoso, o de madera, había apaleado su cuerpo y este quería relajarse más de lo necesario en su cama... « ¿Cama? » Abrió los ojos de par en par y percibió lo que, creyó, soñaba.

Un movimiento suave a su izquierda atrajo su atención y volteó descuidado.

Allí estaba... estaban. Ambos. Ella a su lado... ¿O era él al lado de ella? ¡Como sea! ¿Qué demonios hacía en la cama? Recordando la noche anterior, ambos habían ocupado el lugar de siempre: ella el mullido colchón y él las tablas. Suspiró molesto. Ya era malo saber que serpenteaba por el suelo mientras dormía, como para empeorarlo empezando a caminar dormido. ¡Eso era molesto! ¡Irritante!

Ella volvió a moverse con suavidad. Acostada sobre su lado derecho con las manos debajo de su cabeza; dormía profundamente. Tan plácido... Estaba relajada. Sin una pizca de temor o de alerta. ¿Acaso dormía igual en las misiones? Porque si era así, era muy despreocupada. ¿Qué pasaba si no era él quien estaba a su lado? ¿Y si un tipo con malas intenciones se aprovechaba de la situación? ¿Y si el enemigo atacaba a matar? ¿Sería capaz de reaccionar a tiempo?

Volvió a suspirar. « ¿Por qué pienso tanta estupidez... » Se regañó a sí mismo.

Tomó asiento con cuidado, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y respiró profundo. El aroma de su cabellera llegó a la nariz. _Lavanda... manzanilla... menta..._ ¿Acaso mezclaba todo tipo de plantas para bañarse? Volvió a mirarla. Estaba tranquila y el movimiento de él no pareció afectarle. ¿Y si le daba una lección? Asustarla por ser tan despreocupada. Sí. Ver su reacción sería bueno. Si caía de la cama como él ayer sería satisfactorio.

Antes de tomarla del brazo, quedó estático.

El maullido de los gatitos llegó a sus oídos y supo que eso no daba buena señal. Segundos después, la molesta gata apareció en la cama, tomó asiento entre él y su dueña. Meneaba su rabo con cuidado de manera hipnótica. Su mirada sobria y adormilada le causaba molestia. Sasuke la ignoró para seguir con su plan de asustar a la pobre chica durmiente, pero el animal empezó a emitir un sonido ronco y fuerte. ¿La protege?

— _No me agradas._ —manifestó quedo observando al animal con los párpados muy juntos. La gata pareció gruñir con más fuerza y... — ** _¡AGH!_**

Hinata despertó por el fuerte golpe en el suelo y luego de restregar sus ojos con fuerza y rapidez, vio a Sasuke sujetando a la gata del lomo y alejándola de su rostro. Ella se levantó con prisa para tomarla en sus brazos, acto que calmó al felino y empezó a ronronear con dulzura. La dejó sobre la cama y se acercó Sasuke cuando este se puso de pie. — _Tu cara._ —expresó algo adormilada y preocupada.

— Olvídalo. —manifestó irritado, pero ella no le hizo caso y sacó de su cajonera una cajita pequeña de madera, un fuerte olor a manzanilla emanaba cuando la abrió— Déjalo.

— Como dueña debo hacerme cargo de su comportamiento. —expresó sin titubeos luego de colocarse delante de él para cerrar el paso del chico— Si te quedan cicatrices yo... me sentiré...

— ¿Culpable? _¡Ja!_ _Vaya que eres tonta._ —abrió los ojos al escuchar que la trataba de esa manera por segunda ocasión. Levantó el pequeño frasco justo delante del rostro de Sasuke.

— Sólo aplica un poco y dentro de un par de días no habrá daño.

Su tono suplicante y suave le causó un apretón en el estómago. Suspiró pesado y tomó la cajita de mala gana, pero ella sonrió. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella no sabía que _él_ durmió en la cama... a su lado, y de alguna manera le causó un pequeño hincón en el estómago. Chasqueó la lengua y se alejó rumbo al baño.

Salió de la pieza vestido y vio el desayuno servido.

— Nos turnaremos. —expresó con su tono masculino grave mientras tomaba asiento; la tomó desprevenida y dio un leve brinco. Ella llevó la tetera con agua caliente a la mesa para servir el café, su mirada confundida lo decía todo y se explicó mejor. — La preparación de la comida.

— Oh... No me molesta. —respondió con una sonrisa ya estaba sentada a la mesa frente a él; como de costumbre.

— A mí sí. —la sonrisa desapareció poco a poco. Era tan claro leer en esos ojos " _¿Será que no le gusta lo que preparo? ¿Acaso no le gusta ciertas cosas? ¿Además del dulce no le gusta la sal?_ " Expulsó aire frente a su taza de café antes de darle un sorbo. — No dije que cocinaras mal. —acotó aburrido— Es sólo que me he acostumbrado a realizar las cosas de la casa desde pequeño. Siempre que llego al departamento todo está limpio, ordenado, la comida preparada.

— Pero ambos realizamos las compras aquella vez... —su vocecita poco a poco adquiría fuerza, pero no dejaba de ser suave— Además, cada uno lava su propia ropa y, eh, cuando el otro no está alimenta a la señora gata.

— No es a lo que me refiero. —ladeó la cabeza. Sasuke volvió a tomar un sorbo de café. —Hoy preparaste el desayuno, así que yo me encargo del almuerzo y tú con la merienda. —ella no veía problema en ello, pero de alguna forma la voz de Ino y de Tenten le decían que no dejara que él ordenara todo.

— Y si, pues —sus dedos golpeteaban la taza con chocolate, estaba nerviosa—, yo me encargo de las tres comidas hoy y, y tú las de mañana? S-Sería menos, eh, no sé, eh...

— Como quieras. —respondió sin mucho interés pero, sin mirarla directamente, percibió en ella alivio y satisfacción de expresar su opinión, y de alguna forma también se sentía cómodo por su logro.

.

.

Ambos revisaron la construcción de la antigua casa Uchiha, sin duda la labor a realizar era mucha, y según los cálculos de Hinata, podría tardar más de tres meses. Aconsejó un par de veces la revisión por parte de un experto, pero él seguía negándose. Permanecieron en el lugar hasta media tarde, donde el estómago de ambos dio un gruñido uniforme en la soledad y silencio del lugar.

Ella tomó notas de lo que, posiblemente, necesitaría para hacer una remodelación adecuada; lo primero en la lista eran libros de construcción.

— Me encargaré de todo, solo. —manifestó al verla tan animada arreglando las notas que tomó, sacó la nariz del cuaderno al escucharla.

— ¿Y qué haré yo?

— Nada. —su tono de voz era sobrio y apático.

— Pero, eh...

— Si tú no estás en la aldea mientras realizo las reparaciones, el rumor llegará los oídos del tarado. —expresó desganado, pues sabía que si no era totalmente claro, ella jamás lo iba comprender. Antes de que ella pudiera acotar algo, la interrumpió. — Quiero reparala por mi cuenta. Era la casa de mi familia.

— Yo... _ahora soy familia también._ —expresó casi sin emitir sonido, pero en el silencio del departamento se podía hasta escuchar la respiración de los felinos. Levantó la mirada del plato casi de inmediato. — ¡N-no quise decir que tú no...! Bueno, yo entiendo que lo quieras hacer por tu cuenta y, pues, como también voy a vivir allí, bueno, me gustaría ser de utilidad... —la mirada no se mantenía por más de dos segundo.

¿Por qué era tan entrometida? No, no... Está bien, ¿no? Ella estaba poniendo de su parte. « Intentar... Intentar... » Se repetía a sí mismo. La promesa a sus padres era un peso más fuerte que su actitud. Aunque ella tenía un punto a su favor. No se había dado cuenta, pero ahora ella era Hinata _Uchiha_ y de alguna forma eso lo puso extraño. Porque su clan había crecido y...

— ¿Y los bebés?

— _¿Qué?_ —cerró los párpados con fuerza antes de mirarla.

— Los bebés. —señaló a un travieso felino negro con una mancha marrón en su cola y patas traseras— Tengo que conseguir una caja más grande. —expresó con dulzura luego de regresarlo con su madre al cojín.— Tenten-san me ayudará a conseguir hogar para ellos. —el cambio de tono le daba a entender que no le gustaba la idea de dejar marchar a los bebes del endemoniado animal, pero si salían igual de odiosos que la madre entonces era mejor no tener mascotas.

— ¿Entonces sí... sí puedo? —levantó la mirada del cojín hacia Sasuke, quien todavía no terminaba su merienda. La miró por un par de segundos y ella no sabía si repetir la pregunta o desistir. Tomó otro sorbo de café. — ¡Prometo no ser una molestia! —indico antes de que él dijera algo.

— Está bien. —dijo en un suspiro y ella sonrió animada. « Intentar... Intentar... »

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #37 •**

* * *

.

Kiba y Akamaru discutían por el trayecto, como de costumbre en cada misión. Shino y Hinata los miraban con seriedad, pues intentar detenerlos solo era pérdida de energía. Además, no estaban causando tanto alboroto como otras veces.

— ¡Oe, Hinata! —Kiba dejó de murmurar con Akamaru para acercarse a ella con la frente arrugada— ¡Me enteré que estás buscando casa para un gato!

Abrió los ojos de para en par. ¡Lo había olvidado! Con tanto en la mente no le había contado a sus compañeros sobre los inquilinos extra. Sonrojada por la vergüenza miró a Kiba y sonrió con timidez. — E-en realidad, Kiba-kun, _son tres._

— ¡Traidora! —exclamó molesto levantando los brazos mientras seguían caminando, Akamaru emitió un sonido similar a un lamento; no le comprendía como Kiba, pero estaba segura que era un signo de decepción. — ¡Se suponía que cuidarías a uno de los cachorros de Akamaru cuando los tuviera! —refunfuñó. Akamaru miró a su compadre atónito.

— Perdón, Kiba-kun, pero no pude evitarlo. La madre estaba preñada y, bueno, Sasuke-kun me permitió tenerla hasta que sus bebés nacieran y pues... _Me encariñé y, ahora..._

— No le tienes que dar explicaciones, Hinata. —Shino la ayudó— Kiba sólo deberá acostumbrarse a la idea.

— ¡¿Acostumbrarme?! —bramó molesto y traicionado— ¡Esos animales son una amenaza! —su expresión se parecía más a la de un perro al decirlo— ¡¿Y qué quieres decir con acostumbrarme?! —gritaba con los brazos extendidos.

— Deja de gritar. —expresó indiferente— Hinata ahora pertenece al Clan Uchiha, así que si ella quiere firmar contrato con felinos deberás apoyarla. —ambos muchachos, y el cánido, la miraron en busca de respuesta. Ella bajó la mirada por un momento.

— Es cierto. Sasuke-kun me dijo algo similar hace algún tiempo.

— ¡Él qué puede saber de las cualidades de un animal tan majestuoso y perfecto como lo son los canes! —expresó con orgullo mientras Akamaru caminaba con el hocico en alto— ¿Acaso Sasuke te dijo que firmaras contrato con los gatos? —preguntó levantando la ceja.

— N-no... Me lo contó.

— Así que ahora ya hablan. —dijo en un gruñido— ¿Qué tal se porta? ¿Te ha hecho _algo_? —entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su bajita compañera.

— No. —bajó la mirada.

— Ambos van seguido al distrito Uchiha. —expresó Shino mirando el camino— Supongo que la casa que construyen es la de sus padres. —Hinata levantó la mirada de inmediato— El otro día uno de mis amigos realizaba su paseo matinal y reconoció tu chakra.

— No sabía que tus insectos salían a pasear. —manifestó Kiba asombrado con la mirada perdida.

— No son insectos, son parte de mí.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡No lo menciones! —dijo mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo al imaginarlo— ¡Como sea! —regresó a su actitud ruda y molesta.

— Espero que tengas en cuenta, Hinata, cuando el rumor se propague —Kiba murmuró: " _Es tan raro que lo diga alguien de tu clan_ " — sabrás que Naruto irá a ayudar. —la chica miró el trayecto con melancolía y Shino colocó la mano sobre su hombro— Hasta que eso suceda, será una oportunidad para que observes las cualidades de Sa...

Una carcajada muy forzada emergió del la boca de Kiba.

— ¡No sabía que te habías vuelto un bromista! —expresó con sátira, Shino y Hinata lo miraban con simplicidad— ¡Oh, vamos! Encontrar cualidades en Sasuke es como decir que Naruto es inteligente.

Hinata abrió la boca, pero un apretón suave en su hombro la detuvo. Miró a Shino y este movió la cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro. Ella cerró sus labios con cuidado mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

— Sasuke-kun es... es muy buen cocinero. —expresó mirando a su amigo y este levantó la comisura de sus labios como aprobación. Ella sonrió tímida, pero feliz de que su equipo también la ayudaba en su decisión... No. _Los_ ayudaban para mejorar su _matrimonio_.

— ¡¿Cocinar?! ¡Debo ver para creer! —expresó de brazos cruzados con la barbilla levantada. Por la frente de Hinata recorrieron un par de gotas al prestar más atención al tipo de "ayuda" que manifestaba su compañero.

— Kiba, no todos son _pésimos_ cocineros. —al remarcar la palabras supo que la indirecta era para él. Akamaru ladró con suavidad.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE ES VERDAD, AKAMARU?!

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #41 •**

* * *

.

No estaba acostumbrado a pasar el día entero dentro de una habitación desde que había llegado a la aldea después de dos años fuera. De alguna forma se había acostumbrado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo caminando o entrenando por su cuenta. Sus misiones por lo general eran de clase C, así que las terminaba con prontitud y si llegaba a ser de un rango superior, debía ir acompañado. Kakashi se estaba desquitando. ¡Estaba seguro!

Ese día se levantó antes de que saliera el sol y arribó al distrito con el silencio de las calles. Pocos eran vestigios de nieve, pues ahora el sol calentaba más.

Comprar madera para iniciar las reparaciones era demasiado evidente, pero no podía forjar las tablas por su cuenta. Incluso con los clones la tarea de llevar los tablones y materiales era demasiado... ¡No! Hinata no tenía razón.

Suspiró.

Estaba aliviado de no tenerla por una semana. Su presencia lo hacía ver como un idiota, pues ella siempre le sugería que los constructores facilitarían el trabajo; podría terminarse en la mitad del tiempo estimado por ambos. Pero estaba en él arreglarla. Podría decir que era otro de sus caprichos, como negarse a recibir el trasplante.

Regresó al departamento después de un exhausto día limpiando el interior de las tablas podridas. Tener cuatro clones a cargo le ayudó a terminar para el final del día, pero cuando desaparecieron el dolor y cansancio cayó como una cascada de hielo en su espalda. Jamás creyó que el trabajo de un civil fuera tan agotador como una dura sesión de entrenamiento. Sentía un poco más de respeto por los trabajos comunes dentro de la aldea; especialmente por los constructores.

Dejó sobre la mesa una funda con sanduches comprados en una tienda de paso, después comería. Entró al baño para darse una ducha caliente; lo mejor para relajar los músculos.

Acostado, con el agua de la bañera hasta la mitad de su pecho, cerró los ojos. El sitio estaba silencioso, pero de alguna manera le parecía vacío el lugar. No es que la ausencia de Hinata creara esa sensación. ¡Para nada! Ella no hablaba mucho, de hecho casi no hacía ruido... pero el lugar se sentía extraño. « Un momento... » Abrió los ojos. ¿Por qué le vino a la mente si Hinata hacía ruido o no? Suspiró y se sumergió otro poco. Sólo su cabeza estaba fuera.

— _Regresaré en una semana._ —se sentó con rapidez y miró para todas partes, pero estaba completamente solo. Tomó aire y se sumergió en el agua por completo con los ojos cerrados. El sonido del vacío era relajador. Abrió los ojos y una silueta sobre él, fuera de la bañera, le sonreía con gentileza. Abrió la boca para mandarla al demonio, pero en lugar de expulsar aire, tragó.

Emergió de la bañera dando fuertes golpes de tos. Volvió a mirar en los alrededores, y aunque lo negaba con fiereza, estaba seguro que esa voz y rostro eran de ella. ¡¿Qué diablos?! Chasqueó la lengua y decidió terminar su ducha antes que el cansancio lo hiciera escuchar sus sugerencias de " _... mejor los constructores, Sasuke-kun_ ".

Después de comer el par de sanduches, una manzana y algo de jugo, colocó comida en el dispensador de la madre felina, puso agua fresca en el otro tazón y volvió a meter en la caja al más travieso de todos; por suerte la gata no estaba con ellos o le hubiera dado un zarpazo.

Al entrar en la recámara observó la cama por uno segundos, luego se acostó con tranquilidad. Era agradable poder dormir en un lugar cómodo y acolchado cuando ella no estaba. Cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió lenta y relajada.

* * *

El sol de primavera era potente y seco, no recordaba que la estación fuera así de fuerte la última vez. Se quitó la camisa para no sudarla y poder regresar con ella para el anochecer. Estaba quitando unas pocas tablas del lado de la cocina sin ayuda de los clones. Cuando salió al jardín por un poco de aire fresco se topó con una jarra de agua fresca que no tardó en beber.

— _¿Te ayudo?_

Volteó, pero no había nadie más en el lugar. Respiró el aire fresco antes de retomar el trabajo.

Pasaron las horas hasta que el cielo adoptó un tono anaranjado claro. Se recostó en el borde que colindaba con el jardín extinto. Un toque suave recorrió sus hombros, abrió los ojos con sobresalto y tomó asiento con velocidad sólo para toparse con ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En qué momento llegaste? —ella evadió su mirada y cubrió su boca con una de sus manos.

— _¿E-estás... cansado?_ —murmuró y él quedó atónito— _T-te puedo... dar un masaje._ —volvió a susurrar.

Abrió la boca para responder algo sin importancia, pero antes de poder reaccionar, ella estaba cerca... ¡muy cerca! Sasuke se reclinó hacia atrás rápidamente, pero ella seguía avanzando a gatas con sus ojos ocultos tras su cabellera. Su cuerpo era recorrido por una sensación de inquietud y nerviosismo que nunca antes había experimentado y sin evitarlo empezó a alejarse de ella al verla así; no podía decir si lo quería ayudar o lastimar.

Giró la cabeza cuando su espalda topó la pared. Se sentía acorralado, pero por alguna extraña fuerza exterior su mente no reaccionaba para defenderse, atacar o... huir.

Cuando ella estaba a sólo unas pulgadas de distancia aún en una posición de gateo, tomó asiento sobre las piernas de Sasuke antes de que él pudiera pestañear. —¡Oe! —Quiso apartarla con brusquedad, pero ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su torso y acercó su fino cuerpo a él, formando un dulce y apacible abrazo mientras su cabeza estaba sumergida en su pecho.

Una horrible tensión embargó cada centímetro de su cuerpo por un breve momento. A sus oídos llegaron murmullos suaves mientras sentía el cálido aliento de ella en su pecho. Estaba diciéndole algo, pero qué exactamente. No estaba llorando, la respiración era calmada entonces, qué le estaba contando.

— Hi... —antes de poder pronunciar su nombre, ella juntó sus brazos un poco más, lo que silenció a Sasuke por completo.

La brisa del atardecer sopló con fuerza, pero ella permaneció aferrada a él. Su respiración cálida y pausada caía sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos por un momento y un golpecito leve emergía cada cierto tiempo. Era su corazón. No se estaba nerviosa. ¿Acaso se quedó... dormida? ¿Desde cuando ella se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no la sintió llegar? _Lavanda... manzanilla... menta..._ llegaba a su nariz. El peso de su cuerpo empezó a moverse, se sentía flácido. Movió el brazo para evitar que se cayera, pero...

* * *

Un zarpazo lo despertó con ardor en la palma de la mano y sus ojos captaron el semblante aburrido y molesto de la gata. Antes de sacarla de una patada notó que debajo de su cuerpo se encontraba un bulto suave. Levantó su pecho con ayuda de su brazo rasguñado. Quedó en blanco al darse cuenta que estaba aferrado a la almohada con la que Hinata acostumbraba a dormir.

Expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones y dejó caer su espalda con molestia sobre la cama vacía.

— Mia~u —escuchó desde la puerta y sólo se topó con la mirada acusatoria del animal: " _Cuando regrese mi dueña, le diré que usaste su almohada_ " Chasqueó la lengua y le tiró la almohada de la chica para que desapareciera de la habitación.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #43 •**

* * *

.

Una misión lejos de la aldea, lejos del departamento, incluso lejos de la reconstrucción de la casa en el distrito Uchiha le sentaría de maravilla. Hace dos días había tenido una pesadilla por causa de esas malditas hiervas que ella usa para lavarse el cabello, o cuerpo... ¡No importa! Y desde entonces su cerebro se mantenía alerta cuando estaba en la reconstrucción creyendo que cada pequeño ruido era a causa de una sigilosa Hinata imaginaria.

Despejar la mente con una misión Clase B era perfecto para olvidar todo el mal rato, pero cuando le avisaron que la misión era en equipo y el nombre de sus compañeros, su esperanza de relajación se fue al demonio.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —refunfuñaba Ino— ¡No nos acompañó!

— Ino, él aceptó otro tipo de _misión_.

— ¡¿A sí?! —preguntó irritada e intrigada en dirección a su compañero sin comprender la indirecta— ¿Y se puede saber cuál Chouji?

Chouji miró hacia un costado, pero se topó con los ojos de otra persona molesta.

— ¡Misión Tipo A... o seguro S! —bramó Naruto— ¡Y Kakashi-sensei sigue sin promoverme! —miró a Sasuke, quien escuchaba las quejas pero hacía como si no estuviera allí— ¡Ya quiero ser jounin, de veras!

— Que Shikamaru tenga ese rango no significa ser asignado a esas misiones, Naruto-san. —recalcó Chouji.

— ¡Tú sabes, cierto! —indagó con más insistencia la rubia— ¡La misión a la que fue!

— Sí, pero Ino, no es que...

— ¡Ajá! —señaló molesta— ¡Me excluyeron!

— ¡Y a nosotros también! —exclamó Naruto tomando por el cuello a Sasuke, desprevenido. Choiji suspiró.

— En realidad no era una _misión_ en sí. —dijo con resignación, se podía percibir la traición en su voz— Kurenai-san le pidió que le ayudara a cuidar a Mirai-chan. —el rostro iracundo de Ino cambió drásticamente por uno maternal. Sasuke se apartó de Naruto y le dio una mirada simple.

— Es la hija de Azuma-sensei. —expresó como explicación, pero Sasuke no respondió nada al respecto.

— ¡Esa nena es un amor~! —expresó Ino mientras dejaba pétalos por el camino como una fuente— ¡Me encantaría tener una niña así de linda e inteligente! —Chouji sonrió con simpatía.

— Pero Sai no es apuesto ni listo. —expresó Naruto con tono inocente y la bella, dulce, sonrisa desapareció tan rápido del rostro de Ino que congeló incluso el vacío del silencio. El rostro de Naruto se puso azul— ¡L-Lo siento, I-Ino! ¡P-pero tú e-eres b-b-bo...!

— _¡Shh!_ —Sasuke sacó el kunai de su bolso y adoptó una pose de alerta, al igual que los demás.

— _¿El objetivo?_ —murmuró Ino, serena.

— No. Sólo es un grupo de ladrones que tendrán un mal día. —manifestó calmado.

.

.

Horas más tarde, después de haber enviado a los ladrones con tres clones de Naruto, el sol se ocultó por completo y decidieron descansar entre unos árboles de tronco grueso; la nieve ya no se hallaba en el lugar y el calor de la frontera con Suna empezaba a percibirse con notoriedad.

Chouji se encontraba realizando la segunda guardia, pero desde la primera —tomada por Ino— no podía pegar el ojo. Primero pensó que eran los ronquidos de Naruto, para ello le puso un trapo en la boca, pero siguió igual. Cuando Ino tomó el lado izquierdo junto a él, un aroma florar llegó a su nariz y al voltear, por un ínfimo segundo, vio la imagen de... ¡No! Era cansancio, sólo eso. Aunque no había usado ni una pizca de su chakra en lo que llevaban recorrido de trayecto a la aldea que dio el pedido.

Suspiró en silencio y se levantó.

— ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-san? —preguntó algo somnoliento Chouji.

— Cambio de guardia.

El chico de talla XXL sonrió agradecido y Sasuke subió al árbol más cercano para tener una vista amplia y que brisa nocturna limpiara su mente por completo.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #50 •**

* * *

.

Era impresionante la rapidez con la que terminaban las misiones ahora que todos tenían unas habilidades muy desarrolladas. Aún así, hubiera preferido hacerlo solo, pues camino a la aldea Ino no dejó de atosigar a Chouji y su apariencia después de su Jutsu de Expansión. Que sin duda alguna, el gordo cambiaba atrozmente después de usar el chakra y adquirir una apariencia similar a la de él o la de Naruto.

— Oe, Chouji, Ino tiene razón. —Naruto se entrometió como de costumbre— Si te quedaras así un tiempo no te dirían _gordo_.

Cubrir su boca después de haberlo dicho no cambiaría nada. El rostro alegre y avergonzado del ex-robusto se tornó oscuro y lanzó una mirada asesina a Naruto, quien no lo dudó ni un segundo y empezó a correr rumbo al portón de la Aldea; a menos de un kilómetro. Ino y Sasuke continuaron con paso lento y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse.

— Sasuke-kun, —llamó su atención desde la derecha— ¿qué piensas de Hinata?

La pregunta lo tomó con la guardia baja. Es decir, era esperado de Ino pues es muy chismosa, pero como habían agotado grandes reservas de chakra su mente estaba algo cansada; como todos, quizá.

— No es de tu incumbencia. —respondió distante y aburrido sin dejar de caminar viendo a Naruto correr de una manera zigzagueante por lo agotado que se encontraba. Ella sonrió con malicia.

— Pues~ —su voz se volvió un poco melódica— Si tú me dieras tu opinión de sobre ella, podría averiguar lo que piensa de ti~ —levantó una ceja en su dirección, pero él no le prestó atención.

— No me importa. —respondió con un suspiro largo y agotador, ella arrugó la frente.

— ¡Pero están casado! —acotó con un tono más elevado. Sasuke la miró de perfil con un " _¿Eso qué tiene que ver?_ " en su mirada, lo que la puso más irritada. Se cruzó de brazos mientras le seguí el paso— La comunicación es el pilar fundamental para un matrimonio feliz. —expresó con sabiduría sin dejar de lado el disgusto en su tono de voz.

— Jamás dije que quería algo así. —respondió luego de unos minutos, donde ambos seguían observando a Naruto correr por su vida; aunque tanto el rubio como el ex-robusto se notaban cansados ("¡Lo siento, de verás!" Se escuchaba a la distancia). La molestia en su rostro desapareció y volteo hacia el Uchiha.

— Después de todo lo que has pasado, ¿por qué no ser feliz?

Giró tan pronto como ella finalizó la afirmación y ella lo recibió con un guiño y una sonrisa secreta.

— Admito que no te tocó nada fácil, Sasuke-kun. —acotó levantando su dedo índice para colocarlo sobre su barbilla— Aunque así es mejor, ¿no lo crees? —En su rostro se dibujó claramente un " _¿Mejor?_ " y ella abrió los ojos de par en par— ¡Claro! —respondió emocionada— Esforzarse para conseguir el aprecio de alguien puede ser muy estresante, créeme, pero cuando lo logras sientes que realmente valió la pena. —sonrió— Además sabrás que ella...

Un fuerte golpe retumbó en la soledad del bosque —ya sin señales de nieve—, luego un grito femenino lleno de rabia y el discurso de Ino se cortó para siempre. Ambos pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia delante y se toparon con la escena: las piernas de Naruto se apreciaban detrás de un arbusto, una chica junto a él estaba en el suelo y Chouji tendió su mano a la muchacha de piel oscura y cabello de tono anaranjado-rojizo.

— Gracias... tú?

— Chouji Akimichi. —ella se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

— Karui.

— ¡A mí nadie me va a ayudar! —gritó Naruto incrustado en el arbusto. En cualquier otra situación podría salir por su cuenta, pero estaba tan cansado que a duras penas movía los dedos de las manos. Sasuke se acercó a él y Naruto sonrió amistoso, tendió la mano... Pasaban los segundos y en el rostro de Sasuke se dibujó una corta sonrisa— ¡IDIOTA!

— Naruto Uzumaki. —expresó molesta Karui mientras se acercaba al chico— Infantil y tarado.

— ¡Oe! —reclamó molesto. Ino se acercó a ella y Karui volteó dejándolo en el arbusto.

— Te recuerdo... ¿Kumogakure, no? —Karui asintió. Detrás de ella apareció un muchacho de cabello blanco y piel oscura, tenía un caramelo en la boca y una mirada tan aburrida como la de Kakashi.

— Con ese golpe tus pecho seguro se hicieron más peque... _**¡POOM!**_ —antes de poder presentarse, el cuerpo del muchacho se convirtió en un punto a la distancia después de que Karui lo lanzara de un golpe a la estratosfera. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naruto al recordar a Sakura cuando lo hacía un par de años atrás.

— ¡Sasuke, maldición! —reclamó una vez más para que lo ayudara, pero el Uchiha seguía observándolo con una corta sonrisa— ¡AYÚDAME, CON UN DEMONIO!

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Karui-san? —Ino preguntó con inocencia, pero notó a Chouji y a ella muy cerca uno del otro; pero claro, sólo era su loca imaginación. Antes de que la chica pudiera responder Ino tomó por el brazo a Chouji y sonrió con dulzura— ¿Qué te parece mi amigo, Chouji-chan?

— _¿ch-chan?_ —repitió con vergüenza y temor al ver cómo lo tenía agarrado del brazo.

— ¿No te parece atractivo? ¿eh? ¡Eh!

— Basta, Ino. —manifestó incómodo y cansado. Su amiga llevaba un par de meses aprovechando cada acercamiento a cualquier chica de la aldea para buscarle pareja y aunque apreciaba el gesto, jamás dejaba de ser molesto o incómodo para él como para la chica involucrada, pero todo ese pensar quedó de lado cuando la chica de nombre Karui lo examinó de pies a cabeza con aquellos ojos miel.

— ¡Ah! —expresó como si al observarlo se diera cuenta de algo— Eres el chico que utiliza el jutsu de expansión.

Naruto, por fin logró liberarse de esas ramas secas sin ayuda del idiota, quien disfrutó cada segundo de inutilidad de Naruto; era como ver una torpe tortuga amarilla.

— Tu poder de destrucción es impresionante. —expresó con una sonrisa confiada y sus mejillas sonrojaron levemente mientras sonreía agradecido. Nadie había apreciado su trabajo antes, bueno, no una chica al menos. — Te recordaba más ggg...! —Ino corrió hacia Karui para cubrir la boca antes de que su futuro quedara en la ruina. Naruto contuvo el aliento cuando creyó que ella también diría la palabra con "G".

Karui se liberó algo molesta de la rubia, quien la alejó unos pasos de los demás para explicarle la situación.

— Tú eres... Sasuke Uchiha. —expresó en un tono curioso, aburrido y levemente molesto. Naruto y Sasuke voltearon, Sasuke no lo reconoció; si es que alguna vez se vieron. — Mi nombre es Omoi. —él no respondió nada luego de su presentación.

Quitó la mirada de los ninjas extranjeros y continuó hacia la aldea para dar el reporte de una vez por todas y alejarse de todos por un rato. Suspiró al recordar que al llegar a su departamento no estaría solo por completo. Naruto dio un amistoso golpe en la espalda al muchacho de piel morena y cabello blanco, sonrió algo apenado por el comportamiento de su amigo y lo siguió con la frente arrugada. —¡Oe! ¿Dónde vas? —lo detuvo del hombro a un par de pasos de los demás.

— A dar el reporte. —respondió algo cansado, algo distante.

— ¡Pero podemos ir todos! —expresó sonriendo como un idiota, volteó y levantó la mano con energía— ¡Hey, chicos, van a ver a Kakashi-sensei, no!

— Debes decirle _Hokage_ , Naruto. —expresó Ino acercándose disgustada, el rubio no le hizo caso. Karui y Omoi asintieron; la chica de Kumogakure le dio una mirada poco amistosa a Sasuke, pero a este no le importó en lo más mínimo.

No muy alegre de estar rodeado con más personas que antes, permanecía a un paso de distancia mientras caminaban rumbo a la Torre del Hokage.

.

.

Después de dar el reporte con el resto del equipo, una felicitación por parte del Hokage y luego de una rápida desaparición del grupo para no tener que convivir con ellos por más tiempo, Sasuke terminó frente al Hospital. Miró la entrada por un momento antes de observar su brazo izquierdo por unos segundos.

 _« ¿No crees que sería más práctico te... tener las dos manos? »_

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y desapareció del lugar rumbo al departamento. Cuando llegó notó con peculiaridad que la puerta estaba con llave. Abrió con normalidad y el sonido de maullidos no tardó en aparecer con fuerza. Miró el dispensador de comida de la felina, vacío. Los gatitos estaban fuera de la caja y uno de ellos se acercó a él para trepar por su pantalón, lo quitó con cuidado y lo colocó dentro de su "nido" antes de ingresar a la alcoba; igual de arreglada desde que partió a su misión una semana atrás.

¿Acaso no había regresado aún? Suspiró una vez más por sus pensamientos estúpidos y tomó una ducha caliente después de alimentar a los animales y limpiar sus bellos regalos. No puso mucho esfuerzo en el almuerzo, pues quería acostarse en _su_ cama antes de que ella regresara... si regresaba, claro.

Bueno... Si ella desaparecía, o no volvía de la misión, sería un hombre libre. Como ya había contraído matrimonio, osea cumplir con la orden, no tendrían que fastidiarlo con nupcias donde la novia fuera la menor. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, sería bueno que Hinata se quedara donde sea que fue enviada. Sí... Tal vez...

Cerró los ojos antes de poder darse cuenta.

* * *

Todo era opaco, u oscuro, no podría describirlo con palabras. Una luz emergió a sus pies y de pronto todo el lugar se volvió un templo en ruinas; rodeado por una densa capa de bosque. El lugar le parecía familiar. Hubo una fuerte explosión y saltó por mero reflejo. Cuando topó suelo notó —para su asombro— que tenía ambas extremidades. La luz del sol era potente y de pronto... _**¡BANG!**_ Otro salto.

— _¿Por qué huyes, hermanito?_

¡Esa voz! Giró la cabeza de golpe y se topó con el rostro pálido, ojeroso y maduro de su difunto hermano.

— _I... Itachi..._ —expresó en un hilo de voz con los ojos muy abiertos. Su hermano se acercó a él de imprevisto, cubierto con una armadura brillante de color anaranjado-rojizo que se asemejaba a su Susan'no, pero este no parecía ser un guerrero como el de aquella vez; la batalla entre Uchihas. No. El Susan'no de su hermano era diferente, parecía ser un ente protector femenino sin terminar.

— ¿Por qué huyes, Sasuke? _**¡BANG!**_

Volvió a saltar sin crear la defensa final, porque no comprendía la razón de los ataques de Itachi. Así como no comprendía por qué todo el lugar empezaba a adoptar un lugar familiar. _«¡El distrito!»_ Itachi, de golpe en golpe empezaba a cambiar el escenario hasta transformarlo en el antiguo hogar Uchiha. — ¡Para!

— ¿Por qué huyes, hermanito? —manifestó con una sonrisa tierna mientras la guerrera volvía a atacar con sus manos rojizas en un estilo de combate sin arma, levantando escombros y creando nubes de polvo.

— ¡Qué te pasa, Itachi! —gritó desconcertado mientras tomaba posición en la rama más alta de un árbol lejano.

La silueta de su hermano suspiró y el Susan'no quedó inmóvil. Poco a poco el guerrero empezó a desaparecer y con él, el ambiente destrozado del distrito. En un parpadeo se encontraba dentro del departamento, en Konoha, sentado a la mesa junto a...

— ¿No aprendiste nada, hermanito? —Itachi estaba delante de él con su aspecto igual al de hace unos años, algo pálido y con bolsas negras bajo los ojos, pero la vivacidad y reproche en su tono de voz era el de siempre; el que recordaba. Llevaba una camiseta negra simple con el escudo del clan en el centro y unas bermudas oscuras que resaltaban su piel blanca. — ¿Por qué te empeñas en alejarte?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Itachi emitió una risilla suave y permaneció en silencio, fijo en su hermano por varios minutos hasta que unos ronquidos en la habitación lo sobresaltó ligeramente. No tenía que ir a revisar porque reconocería ese escándalo donde fuera. — _Naruto..._ _¡tss!_ —murmuró de mala gana.

— Eres más alto que yo y te dejaste el cabello largo. —expresó para cambiar el tema.

— Tú lo usabas igual y no te veías mal. —Sasuke ignoró los ronquidos del rubio y miró a Itachi quien volvió a sonreír.

Sasuke sabía que todo eso no era real, que era un sueño pero, por alguna razón no podía pronunciar esa palabra; quizá porque terminaría si lo hacía y no quería despedirse aún de su hermano. Era la primera vez que recordaba poder hablar con Itachi de esa manera... Aunque fuera un sueño.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves, Sasuke? —expresó calmado, indicando el ambiente simple con la mano. Unas fotografías de Mikoto, Fugaku, Sakura y Kakashi estaban colgadas en la pared; no recordaba que estuvieran antes de que Itachi las señalara.

— Mi departamento. —Itachi suspiró.

— No mires, observa.

— Eso no tiene sentido. —su hermano mayor volvió a sonreír con dulzura, se puso de pie, él igual y unos golpes suaves en la puerta atrajeron su atención, pero no se movió del sitio.

— ¿Acaso no piensas abrir? —demandó un poco curioso y triste— Es momento de que abras la puerta.

— Y si no quiero.

— Nuestra madre se decepcionaría de tus modales, hermanito. —Sasuke volvió a escuchar los golpes suaves— Ábrela. —demandó su hermano con ese tinte de adulto al que se debe respetar por el simple hecho de tenerle aprecio. Sasuke caminó a la entrada, no de buena gana porque al fin de cuentas era su casa y no quería ser molestado por nadie si tenía a su hermano allí... y al idiota de Naruto durmiendo en su alcoba. Pero igual quitó el seguro del picaporte.

Antes de abrirla para echar un vistazo, Itachi lo llamó y Sasuke giró la cabeza sólo para ver a su hermano usando un delantal; preparándose para cocinar. —Espero que no seas maleducado y dejes entrar a tu visita. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, apretó el picaporte con una comezón en los dedos y cuando la puerta de madera estaba abierta en su totalidad el brillo del exterior lo cegó un instante seguido de un ardor en el brazo.

* * *

— _¡No! —_ Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que llevaba su brazo hacia su cuerpo. _**¡PLOK!**_ — ¡Auch! —La voz adolorida en el suelo lo despertó por completo y sus ojos se toparon con ella, uno de los gatitos estaba en sus brazos mientras sobaba su barbilla con la mano izquierda. Hinata levantó la mirada con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

— Ho-hola. —dijo con suavidad— Llegué hace unos minutos, él estaba lamiendo tu mano y no quería que te despertara. Lo... lo quise apartar, pero se soltó y rasguñó tu brazo, per... eh... ejejeje...

No tenía que ser un genio para saber que con el movimiento repentino del brazo la había golpeado sin mucha fuerza. Tomó asiento al borde de la cama y tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie; gesto que ella aceptó con agrado mientras el felino travieso desaparecía rumbo a las patas de su madre. Hinata observó el brazo de Sasuke de forma fugaz; parecía tranquila al ver que no dejó marca.

Él la soltó con cuidado mientras estiraba la espalda.

— Sigue durmiendo, no te preocupes. —expresó creyendo que se levantaría de la cama— La señora Miri me dijo que llegaste hace poco.

— _¡tss!_ Anciana fisgona. —expresó molesto. Hinata sonrió incómoda.

Luego de otro extraño y corto silencio Hinata dejó su mochila en una esquina antes de ingresar al cuarto de baño, porque su misión cerca de las montañas la habían dejado con un color marón en la ropa, y aroma a pasto y barro seco. Volvió a acostarse para retomar el sueño que no recordaba, pero tenía una extraña sensación de que tenía que ver con su hermano.

Poco más de media hora después, seguía despierto con los ojos cerrados. El sonido de la puerta fue seguido de un aroma florar que era imposible de ignorar. _«Lavanda, manzanilla, menta...»_ Unos pasos suaves se escucharon en dirección a la puerta y abrió los ojos por mero reflejo; alcanzó a divisar su larga cabellera azul desaparecer rumbo a la sala. Estaba seguro de que se prepararía algo para almorzar. Quiso volver a cerrar los ojos, pero el molesto perfume floral le quitó el poco cansancio.

No pensó mucho en ello. Volvió a tomar asiento al borde de la cama donde notó, para su leve asombro, que ya estaba el cielo de un tono azulado-violáceo. Aprovecharía para cenar.

— Sasuke-kun, creí que...

— Prepara para mi también. —corrió una silla y tomó asiento sin mirarla. Ella asintió y volvieron a ser envueltos por ese silencio pero... Pero no era como antes; no para él al menos. De alguna forma se sentía inquieto y, si no estuviera seguro de sí mismo, diría que... ¿nervioso? No. ¿Por qué lo estaría? Es decir, no había sucedido nada vergonzoso o irritable entre ambos como en ocasiones pasadas. Aún así sentía que el silencio creaba una pequeña cuerda alrededor de su cuello, como esperando que él dijera algo. ¡Pero qué!

— ¿Cómo te fue? —la suavidad de su voz disipó esa soga invisible. Era normal. Antes también habían tenido conversaciones de ese tipo; referente a sus misiones. Así que no había porque sentirse incómodo. ¡No, no había!

— Bien. —respondió de forma seca; el sonido del cuchillo picando unas frutas lo distrajo.

— _Oh..._ —ella realizó una pausa tan larga que a Sasuke le parecieron horas— Mañana podemos continuar con la re-construcción. Si te parece, claro. —volteó y sus ojos compasivos, dulces, lo observaron con expectativa. Sintió algo extraño en su estómago, pero lo ignoró creyendo que era acidez por no haber tenido una comida decente en todo el día y respondió moviendo los hombros. Ella sonrió agradecida y continuó picando fruta.

Ella compró yogurt camino al departamento, así como unas galletas dulces y de arroz; quizá asumiendo que él estaría allí. ¿Era tan precavida? Comieron en silencio.

.

.

La alcoba estaba llena de una extraña pesadez e incomodidad que ninguno sabía cómo explicar. Ella en la cama y él a los pies de la misma sobre las frías y duras tablas pulidas. Hinata se sentía terrible al saber que él no podía usar su propia cama, pero la última vez que le dijo que la usara él simplemente se negó... ¿cierto? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pues su mente estaba fresca de recuerdos recientes por la misión. Quizá si le preguntaba, él quisiera cambiar lugares con ella. Dormir un día en el suelo no le molestaba en lo absoluto. — _Sasuke-kun, te gusta..._

Antes de poder terminar la frase, sintió movimiento del lado derecho y giró el cuerpo por reflejo. Sus párpados se abrieron de par en par cuando la espalda y cabello del Uchiha estaban a su lado. Tomó asiento como un resorte, abrió los labios, pero los cerró antes de expresar una idea torpe y simplemente apartó la cobija de sus piernas para tomar el puesto de Sasuke.

Regresó a la cama de un tirón en su brazo.

— ¿Dónde vas? —demandó con una voz masculina suave y grave que no había percibido antes.

— E-es que, pues... A la bolsa para que descanses sin... —soltó el agarre suave que tenía en la muñeca y volvió a darle la espalda.

— No seas tonta. —expresó con un poco de burla, de nuevo ella quedó en blanco por la palabra que había escuchado con anterioridad— Me cansé de dormir en el piso, es todo. —acotó sin mirarla al sentir que seguía sentada; mirándolo anonada, tal vez.

— _A... a mí no me molesta._ —expresó un poco nerviosa, casi como un murmullo.

— No dormiré en el suelo y no dejaré que duermas en él. No tienes opción. —expresó casual, sin burla o molestia.

Ella no tenía como objetar esa afirmación y, al fin de cuentas, no podía ir en su contra. Estaba agotada también e intentar conversar a Sasuke de algo en lo que ya había decidido era, si no menos, imposible de lograr antes del amanecer. Tomó su lugar con cuidado, lo más a la orilla de la cama que le fue posible, se cubrió hasta el cuello y trató de cerrar los ojos sin poder dejar de pensar que estaba en la misma cama con un muchacho, y no cualquier muchacho. Sasuke, su esposo. Recordó que hace unas semanas él amaneció a su lado y su mano se posó sobre su pierna por mero accidente; rogaba que no sucediera algo así esa vez.

Mientras Hinata era adormecida por el cansancio y el nerviosismo de estar a su lado en el mismo lecho, Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos mirando el suelo. Una parte de su cabeza le ordenaba regresar al piso, mientras otra lo tenía de esclavo en la cama. El aroma de menta que desprendía el cabello de la chica empezó a arrullarlo como si fuera una suave brisa del exterior, recordándole su viaje de dos años.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Quiero decir varias cosa:_

 _1) Sasuke —sea en el anime o manga—, ha pasado **solo** la mayor parte de su vida; no me dejarán mentir. Por ello describo a Sasuke como alguien que no congenia mucho con un grupo grande de personas —espero no equivocarme y estoy segura que me darán la razón—, pues nuestro Uchiha si no está con Naruto (su amigo) seguro estará con su esposa (Sakura) así que, yo creo, él no es de andar en grupos con tanta frecuencia._

 _2) Itachi sigue siendo una gran influencia en él, pero no es realmente su hermano manifestándose como un ente astral dentro de su cabeza, no ¡qué va! Pongo a Itachi como el reflejo de sí mismo como su parte emocional. Es decir, Sasuke es kuudere, pero no es un robot, así que **tiene** emociones, pero no las refleja como nosotros por todo lo que vivió... Espero explicarme bien y si no, pues, eh, ¡ni modo! xD_

 _3) Creo que ya se dieron cuenta pero, en este cap la semilla ya fue sembrada. *grito-fangirl y fanboy?* Quise iniciar el cambio en nuestro Uchiha, porque él no está interesado en nadie; al contrario de Hinata. Así que lo haré sufrir *risa muy malvada* y cuando lo acepte, la haré sufrir a ella *risa muy malvada más fuerte* :D_

 _4) Me disculpo por el retraso. Digo, tengo problemas como todxs —moneyproblems que aún no resuelvo; así como saber que sólo tengo 7 hojas más que pasar de mi cuaderno y luego estoy en blanco. ¡qué terror! D:—. Yo espero que en su perdón puedan internarme... ¿que? ..perdonarme en su interior, o algo así. :v_

 _5) Son afortunadxs. ¿Por qué? Pues no pensaba publicar este capítulo hasta inicios del otro año. Sí, leyeron bien. ¿Por qué ese horrible pensar? No lo sé... Creo que tengo tanto en la mente estos días que quería publicar un capítulo en cada historia al mismo tiempo. Luego lo pensé mejor y, pues, creo que no era justo. ¿no? Bueno, ganaron, okey! xD Pero eso sólo indica que los otros fics seguirán en el olvido hasta que pueda serenar mi cabeza y centrarme en la trama —porque los otros fics no están para pasar, sino para inventar en el proceso creativo._

* * *

 _ **PD:** Se suponía que el "accidente-vergonzoso-del-cuaderno" sucedía en estos días, pero decidí omitirlo ahora que lo releí *se oculta de las rocas y bolas de fuego que le tiran con odio* ¡E-es que no encajaba, okey! Era demasiado pronto para que pasara algo así de picante. Espero comprendan. *desaparece mientras todas estás pidiendo autógrafos a Itachi, salió del hotel*_

 _Nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda. :) ¡Y más les vale dejar un jugoso review! :O ¿Sí? :3_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_ **  
** _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_


	8. Nuestras personalidades tan particulares

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #51 •**

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, el trino de las aves en el exterior la despertó con suavidad, pero casi destroza esa calma con un grito cuando el rostro de Sasuke apareció en primer plano a unos pocos centímetros de donde ella se encontraba.

Su cabeza descansaba sobre la porción de brazo izquierdo, tenía la respiración lenta y, por un segundo, creyó que estaba acompasada con el canto de los pájaros en el exterior. Aún dormía. Un par de mechones oscuros cubrían parte de su rostro, pero aún podía apreciar sus largas pestañas. En ese estado no parecía tener una actitud tan distante, incluso podría decirse que le parecía tierno; como un niño.

Apartó las manos de su boca —se cubrió a sí misma para no gritar al verlo— y con mucho cuidado empezó a retroceder para bajarse sin despertarlo; seguro su misión fue mucho más agotadora de lo que ella vivió con Shino y Kiba; quienes tuvieron que seguir a un grupo de asesinos en las fronteras de Amegakure. Logró abandonar el lecho sin problemas y salió de la recámara para preparar el desayuno.

Revisó la refrigeradora. _«Oh... Hay que hacer compras.»_

.

.

Dos horas después, ya con las compras hechas para preparar las tres comidas del día —el desayuno listo—, Hinata entró a la recámara para despertarlo. Se detuvo un segundo al ver cómo dormía, pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su acción.

— _¿Sasuke-kun?_ —lo movió levemente del hombro— _Sasuke-kun, el desayuno._ —Abrió los ojos, ella estaba de pie al lado de la cama. —No quería interrumpir pero, eh, ya son las once y, bueno... —caminó a la puerta— Serviré mientras. —dijo un poco tímida esperando que no se enfadara por haberlo despertado; le extrañó verlo dormir hasta tan tarde pues, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, él no pasaba de las ocho; salvo los primeros días de en la mansión. Sasuke restregó sus ojos un tanto molesto, pero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando la almohada de Hinata una vez más, se cabreó y la tiró al suelo.

Ella... ¡lo vio! y... ¿no dijo nada? ¡Vaya forma tan patética de iniciar el día!

Terminaron el desayuno con una conversación rápida de la misión de ambos, Hinata preparó _bento_ para llevar al Distrito y continuar con las reparaciones. Estaba asombrada de lo mucho que había progresado en la limpieza después de que ella se había ido a la misión; él no dijo nada al respecto.

No congeniaron mucho durante los últimos toques de limpieza, ambos quedaron de acuerdo en iniciar con la reparación del tejado antes del suelo y paredes.

Almorzaron mientras hablaban del clima y lo mucho que había cambiado el paisaje ahora que era primavera. A decir verdad la única que hablaba era Hinata; Sasuke era un mero oyente que la observaba cada cierto tiempo mientras ella platicaba con un tinte dulce y tímido.

Después del almuerzo la tarea continuó una vez más y Hinata se encontró con un insecto en su hombro, pero no era cualquier insecto; reconocería _ese_ tipo donde fuera.

— _Shino-kun debe estar por aquí._ —murmuró— _¿O estás paseando solo?_

El insecto realizó un movimiento de patas que ella no supo como interpretar y luego salió volando, seguro regresaba con Shino. Ella se despidió moviendo la mano como si fuera un conocido. Sasuke la miró extrañado mientras pasaba por el jardín para dejar unas tablas viejas en el montón, ella no lo vio y él no dijo nada al respecto cuando vio al insecto desaparecer en el ambiente.

Chasqueó la lengua al reconocer de quién se trataba el estorbo de seis patas una vez dentro de la vieja casa.

Llegó la puesta de sol sin mayores contratiempos o extrañas situaciones. Regresaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, por las calles menos concurridas de la aldea. Doblando la esquina, a unas pocas cuadras del departamento, Hinata creyó ver a Ino y Sai charlando muy alegres camino al Centro, pero no se detuvo a espiar la escena; simplemente sonrió con calidez. La cena no fue tan copiosa como el almuerzo, pero igual de deliciosa que siempre.

Todo estaba de maravilla, o al menos lo mejor que podía estar entre ambos, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

— ¿Qué esperas? —demandó Sasuke, tendido en el mismo lugar de anoche— Sólo acuéstate. —ese tono autoritario era, más bien, gentil; lo que la tenía un poco confundida. Ella quiso dar su opinión con respecto a la situación de cambiar lugares, pero él no se lo permitió y Hinata terminó a la orilla de la cama, cubierta hasta el cuello dándole la espalda al chico que debía llamar esposo.

Al igual que anoche, la situación era incómoda.

Ambos permanecieron despiertos un rato antes de que el cansancio por la limpieza del solar los llevara al mundo de los sueños casi al mismo tiempo.

.

.

Un par de horas después, Sasuke despertó por una corriente de aire que entró por el pasillo; la ventana de la cocina había quedado abierta, pero no se molestó en cerrarla. El movimiento a su izquierda lo distrajo; giró y se topó con ella: estaba dormida, tranquila. Con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, su expresión siempre era gentil y dulce. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla? Ahora que lo recordaba, durante la tarde también echó un vistazo un par de veces a lo que realizaba, o cuando platicó sobre la primavera y el clima durante el almuerzo, o durante el desayuno mientras contaba su misión. Ella seguía siendo una muchacha torpe y tímida, pero ya no le molestaba que fuera así. ¿Acaso empezaba a acostumbrarse a su actitud? No era de extrañarse, pasó con Naruto; aprendió a aceptarlo.

¿Empezaba a aceptarla también? ¿Por eso no le molestaba compartir la cama?

Cerró los ojos con cuidado y se dejó arrullar, una vez más, por ese aroma silvestre que desprendía su cabello después de una ducha relajante.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #52 •**

* * *

.

El ronroneo sobre su cabeza lo despertó con un dejo de molestia, no quería que esa maldita gata lo rasguñara en la cara como otras veces, pero al mirar al animal este simplemente se bajó rumbo a la sala sin mirar atrás. Volvió a acostarse sobre su espalda. Miró a la izquierda y se topó con el perfil de Hinata, ella seguía dormida. Los rayos del sol que ingresaban por las cortinas iluminaban su cabello dándole un aspecto de cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas.

La mano se movió por simple acto involuntario hasta uno de sus pechos y rascó con suavidad como cualquier reflejo. Sasuke quedó sin aliento por una ínfima fracción de segundo y sin evitarlo sus ojos dejaron de mirar su terso rostro y se posaron en lo que cubría la manta. Debajo de esa gruesa camiseta de algodón que usaba cada noche, debajo de esa sábana, debajo de la cobija, aún eran apreciables por su gran tamaño. Tragó saliva de una manera torpe. Tomó asiento para levantarse y preparar el desayuno; era su turno. Se levantó, giró por simple acción y Hinata volvió a moverse de manera involuntaria, sus ojos se posaron en ella.

Sus párpados se abrieron levemente, una onda de calor lo invadió. En menos de dos segundos estaba dentro del baño abriendo el grifo de la ducha en frío antes de que su maldita imaginación adolescente fuera más allá, no quería que la imagen de Hinata en toalla —una toalla muy pequeña, por cierto— lo estuviera asediando todo el día.

¡No era un asqueroso pervertido, maldita sea!

.

.

Como de costumbre, ambos estaban en el distrito después de un nutritivo desayuno; abundante. Hinata se preguntó cuánto tiempo le habrá tomado hacer algo tan elaborado, pero Sasuke le respondió un _"Aprendes muchas cosas cuando estás solo desde pequeño."_ con un tono simple y casual, pero ella sólo pudo pensar en lo triste que debió ser para él su infancia; quizá igual o peor que la de Naruto. Y al pensar en su bello rubio no pudo evitar sentir esa mezcla de molestia consigo misma, vergüenza por su acción al estar casada y tristeza por iniciar el día de ese modo.

Ya con calma, después de la limpieza total del terreno, la casa seguía viéndose muy vieja, pero resistente.

Ambos estaban en el exterior de la calle principal observando la estructura iluminada por el sol cuando una gota calló sobre la mejilla de Hinata y otra en la frente de Sasuke. Luego una en la mano, en la nariz, en el cabello y, con ello, empezó la primera lluvia de primavera en Konoha. Se refugiaron dentro de la vivienda con rapidez.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y Hinata sonrió incómoda. —Si continúa así, no se podrá hacer nada.

— Pero, Sasuke-kun, —expresó con un tono bajo que poco a poco tomó seguridad y confianza— si observas todo lo que avanzamos en este mes, pues, no creo que seamos un mal equipo de construcción.

Él la observó de perfil. Los dos estaban en el cuarto principal observando la lluvia humedecer el jardín y las tablas apolilladas y rotas que quitaron en días posteriores.

— Aquí no nos mojaremos. —acotó después de un largo silencio interrumpido por las gotas en las charcas.

— Si no se detiene, camino al departamento igual nos mojaremos. —manifestó desganado. Ella continuó mirando las gotas rodar por las hojas de los arbustos silvestres.

— Creí que las lluvias iniciaban en abril.

— Mañana inicia. —respondió aburrido al notar lo despistada que era.

Hinata dejó de mirar el bello, húmedo y cálido exterior para posar sus ojos muy abiertos en el semblante perfilado de Sasuke; él apartó la vista y chasqueó la lengua a modo de risa mientras una extraña chispita eléctrica en su pecho se difuminaba en su interior sin ser tomada en cuenta.

— Eso significa... —meditó ella quitando sus perlados ojos de él y fijándose en el horizonte del borde del muro— que pronto _serán dos meses_. —expresó muy quedo y lento las últimas tres palabras, como si no hubiera querido decirlo en voz alta. Sasuke no tardó en notarlo.

¿Acaso se refería a la boda? Una curiosidad inesperada emergió en su cabeza y miró a la chica con detenimiento. Hinata sintió la presión de la mirada Uchiha y respondió con algo de vergüenza. — Eh... Yo me... me refería a la boda.

— ¿Y? —contestó casi enseguida.

No quiso darle importancia a eso, él no se había fijado. _« Un momento. »_ Pensó curvando las cejas levemente. Ella sí lo hacía, llevaba un control; o al menos eso parecía. ¿Acaso contabas los días que _debía_ soportar a su lado? En un inicio ninguno quería el compromiso, luego ella _quiso_ intentarlo, pero ahora expresó de manera sutil que recordaba el día en que toda su pesadilla inició.

Esa pequeña chispa eléctrica de su pecho cambió por una acidez estomacal sutil. Amargura, molestia e incomodidad aparecieron de un momento a otro en su interior y cuando la miró estaba de nuevo con ese estúpido acto infantil que realizaba con sus dedos delante de su pecho.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo —uno estaba a un par de metros del otro— y caminó hacia la entrada principal. ¡Ya no quería estar allí, con ella! ¿Contar los días de encierro? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Él ni siquiera se había fijado! ¡No se había fijado!

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —lo llamó algo inquieta al verlo desaparecer por el pasillo. Luego sintió culpa al recordar las palabras de su antigua maestra después de una charla que tuvieron en casa de Kurenai durante una de las misiones donde Sasuke estaba fuera de Konoha.

.

— Muchas gracias por el té, Kurenai-sensei. —la mujer tomó asiento delante y sonrió con calidez.

— Ya no soy tu maestra, Hinata. —dijo con dulzura de madre, ella sonrió avergonzada. — ¿Cómo van las cosas? —Preguntó con delicadeza sobre el matrimonio; después de todo, unos días después de la boda, Hinata había ido con ella para pedir información y consejos de cómo ser una buena esposa.

— No... No lo sé. —contestó cabizbaja— Tenemos pequeñas pláticas durante las comidas, pero no duran mucho y sólo trata sobre misiones. —Kurenai bebió un sorbo de té— Sasuke-kun aún está molesto... supongo.

— ¿Por qué molesto?

— Bueno, él quiso revocar el matrimonio y yo no... —posó la mirada en el líquido humeante— _por el Clan_. —murmuró. Kurenai la contempló en silencio. Muy pocas personas conocían a Hinata lo suficiente como para comprender lo difícil de su situación; de lo que le tocó vivir. Un pequeño dolor en su corazón apareció ante el gesto de su alumna que, realmente daba su futuro por el bien de su Clan, por la felicidad de su padre pero, más que nada era por tener su respeto y dignidad a la altura de Hiashi Hyuga.

— Dije que lo intentaría —continuó luego de beber otro sorbo, su voz era un hilo y no apartaba la mirada de la taza en sus finas manos—, pero aún aparecen pensamientos de Naruto-kun y luego me siento avergonzada por ello... _triste_.

Kurenai comprendió a la perfección sus palabras, pero no tardó en resaltar la última palabra con un tono algo curioso.

— ¿Triste? —Hinata asintió levemente— ¿Por qué?

— Pues... —tomó aire, el suficiente para dar valor a sus palabras y que estas salieran con un tono normal— Tengo se-sentimientos por alguien más y, pues, estamos casados. No le permito a Sasuke-kun su propia felicidad.

— Entonces, me atrevo a decir, que en lugar de tristeza sería, más bien, culpa. —Hinata levantó la mirada con un tinte melancólico y certero.

— _Mi esposo es Sasuke-kun y yo pienso en otro hombre..._ —expresó avergonzada de sí misma— Al seguir las reglas de mi Clan no le permito a Sasuke-kun hacer su propia familia. —bajó la mirada sonrojada por la incomodidad— Creo que... que debería hablar con el Concejo de Ancianos y...

— "...y pedir la anulación del matrimonio." —terminó la oración por ella, Hinata permaneció en silencio con su aura depresiva. Kurenai suspiró con delicadeza. —A esta altura dudo mucho que lo concedan. Además, la aldea entera conoce la existencia de su actividad de reconstrucción en el Distrito Uchiha. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

Hinata permaneció en silencio al no comprender.

— Mira. No conozco al joven Sasuke, pero parece que él te ha tomado aprecio.

— ¿Aprecio? —repitió ladeando la cabeza.

— Sí. —Kurenai dejó la taza sobre la mesa central y levantó la mano— Claramente no es expresivo como Naruto, pero si ahora conversa contigo y te permite acompañarlo a su Distrito, debe ser porque él te ha tomado algo de aprecio; estima. —Hinata miró el vapor de su taza a medio llenar— Y tú también sientes simpatía por él; como con Kiba y Shino. Pues me dices que conversan de cosas simples sin ponerte nerviosa, ¿o me equivoco?

Hinata negó suavemente.

— Escucha, Hinata. Que estés casada y pienses en Naruto es normal. —la chica abrió los párpados con notorio sobresalto por las palabras— Tu matrimonio fue forzado y aunque los papeles de unión demoren unos minutos, los sentimientos que llevas dentro por varios años no desaparecerán de la noche a la mañana. Claro, no con esto digo que debas seguir haciéndolo.

La pequeña Miran llegó a la sala con un cuaderno y crayones para jugar mientras su mami conversaba.

— Desde la Academia, que fue la época donde estuve más pendiente de ti, noté lo mucho que observabas a Naruto, le tomabas cariño, respeto, admiración... —Hinata sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada por un instante— Es verdad que no estás casada con Naruto, sino con Sasuke. Pues bien, ahora haz lo mismo que hiciste con Naruto. Tómate la paciencia de observar lo que hace, lo que le gusta, cómo reacciona a ciertas acciones u opiniones... Quien sabe, y quizás tengas más en común con él de lo que crees.

— Es que... no sé cómo o dónde iniciar. —acotó apenada, ya sin ese dulce rubor en sus mejillas.

— Toma en cuenta su opinión; preguntarles antes de decidir los hace sentir importantes. —dijo mientras sus ojos claramente recordaban a Azuma.

— ¡Mami! —expresó la dulce Minai mientras corría donde su madre para enseñarle sus dibujos. Kurenai la sentó en sus piernas mientras la felicitaba y sonreía con calidez; Hinata igual. Minutos después, cuando la pequeña regresó al suelo para terminar de pintar, Hinata volvió a mirar a su antigua maestra.

— Entonces... ¿Debo preguntarle? —refiriéndose al Concejo de Ancianos.

— Esa es una decisión en la que yo no puedo influir, Hinata, pero sí puedo apoyarte una vez la hayas dictaminado. Pase lo que pase, sabes que me tiene a mí, a mi hija, a Kiba y Shino. —Hinata sintió una extraña calidez, que sin duda así debía sentirse al conversar con una madre.

— ¡Akakiba! ¡Akakiba! —gritó Mirai-chan al escuchar de sus tíos y niñeros.

— Por cierto, Hinata. —la chica dejó de mirar las obras de arte que Mirai le mostraba, para prestar atención a Kurenai— Quisiera que cuidaras de Mirai, pronto habrá una reunión a la que no puede asistir.

— Encantada, Kurenai-san. —respondió mirando a la niña— Mirai-chan y yo tendremos una pijamada.

— ¡SI! —exclamó la pequeña de tres años.

.

Luego de varios minutos pensando en las palabras de su antigua y sabia maestra, Hinata se levantó del suelo rumbo al pasillo; camino que había tomado Sasuke. Llegó al portal del extremo de la cocina con paso tambaleante, para no hacer tanto ruido con el rechinar de las tablas viejas, y vio la espalda de Sasuke apoyada en el poste cercano a la entrada trasera; observaba la lluvia caer en el jardín posterior y los maderos de una cerca vieja.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Ten cuidado, algunas están podridas. —expresó tranquilo sin mirarla; ella se detuvo a un par de pasos de él.

— Quería hacer... una pregunta. —manifestó con esa dulce voz en tono bajo, pero seguro.

— Si es ayuda para la reconstrucción...

— No, no es sobre eso. —acotó rápido y él mantuvo el silencio para indicar que prosiguiera— Bueno, pues, tú, eh... ¿Aún quieres que hable con el Concejo? —Sin mover un solo músculo, sus párpados se abrieron levemente ante las palabras— Creo que, bueno, ahora que lo he analizado con cuidado, me doy cuenta de mi error y, pues, admito que tenías razón... Estaba siendo egoísta.

« ¿Egoísta? »

— Pensé que aceptar la decisión del Concejo me convertiría en una Líder digna para mi Clan, para mi Padre, pero me di cuenta que bloqueando la felicidad de terceros no me convierte en alguien responsable, sólo en una fiel seguidora de las reglas. Tú no tienes por qué sufrir dentro de leyes que impiden tu felicidad y–

Una carcajada suave, llena de sarcasmo llegó a sus oídos y detuvo sus sinceras palabras.

— Eres una hipócrita.

Quedó pasmada por la aclaración. Sasuke volteó y se encontró con un par de ojos que jamás había visto antes; y no era ninguna técnica ocular. La mirada de Sasuke no era de molestia, odio, rabia o desprecio; parecía contemplarla como si fuera una basura.

— Hablabas de seguir reglas, ahora de _libertad_ y _felicidad._ —Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse delante de ella— Un líder vela por la seguridad de su pueblo, hace lo correcto para aquellos que confían en él... Se gana la confianza con obras que valgan la pena. —entrecerró los ojos levemente— Estás muy lejos de ser una líder.

Cada palabra de Sasuke estaba tan cubierta de verdad, que se clavaban en su corazón como dagas que desgarraban su inocencia, su cariño a su Clan, y sólo dejaba punzantes y tortuosas heridas de vergüenza y dolor por su pueblo.

— No soy uno de tus esclavos a los que siempre das órdenes. —le día y la noche de sus miradas permanecía clavada en el otro, pero Sasuke no podía parar, algo dentro le impedía detenerse a pesar de saber que todo lo que le estaba diciendo, por verdad que fuera, la hería profundamente— Cambias de opinión cuando quieres... _¡tss!_

Esa aura serena y gentil ya no se percibía, más bien era como tener a un animal indefenso a merced de un predador.

— Ahora eres Uchiha. —acotó sin apartar la vista, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo al hacerlo pero no lo demostró y él mismo negó haberlo sentido— No tocarás ese tema hasta que tengas el derecho de hacerlo. —dijo con claro énfasis en su Clan y los de la Rama Secundaria.

Se apartó de ella y salió de la casa por la puerta trasera. Volteó para mirarla de perfil, pero ella tenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo mientras sus manos, sujetas delante de su cuerpo, temblaban levemente. El **_¡POFF!_** de una obvia desaparición usando nijutsu despertó a Hinata de ese horrible sueño.

Impávida. La mente echa un caos. La mirada perdida. Su mundo empezó a moverse bajo sus pies al recibir la verdad de una manera tan directa, tan cruda. Alcanzó a sostenerse de la pared para no ceder a la gravedad.

Ese bello día de sol. Tranquilo. Apacible... Ahora estaba plagado de nubes negras, tormentosas. La lluvia que se creó en su interior la inundaría poco a poco y no se lo diría a nadie.

.

— ¿Segura que estás bien, Hinata?

— S-sí, Kurenai-san. ¡Mirai-chan y yo estaremos bien!

Conocía a la chica tanto o más que ella misma. Kurenai sabía que esa sonrisa ocultaba un pesar, pero también sabía que Hinata no diría nada pues ella acostumbraba a llevar sola sus cargas; más aún si implicaba al Clan. La mujer no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por su situación. Interrogarla sólo la haría sentir más presión en sí misma y ahora era lo que menos necesitaba.

— Bien. Regresaré por la madrugada. —Kurenai se acercó a su pequeña en los brazos de Hinata— Pórtate bien, hija.

La linda y dulce Mirai abrazó a su mami con fuerza del cuello, plantó un inocente besito en la mejilla y regresó a una posición cómoda para Hinata; en sus brazos. Caminó a la puerta y antes de cerrarla no evitó mirar a su antigua discípula con ese dejo de preocupación en su interior. No había duda, algo la había lastimado profundamente ya que su sonrisa era completamente forzada.

— ¿Nee-chan? —Mirai observó a su tía-niñera después de que la puerta cerrara por completo. Hinata cambió el semblante afligido para no preocupar a la niña.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Mirai-chan?

— ¡Gaietas!

Hinata, por más que quiso sonreír con calidez, no pudo. Dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y ambas entraron a la cocina en busca de los ingredientes para preparar las tan anheladas galletas que quería su dulce sobrinita. Iba a concentrar su mente en la preparación y en Mirai para evitar recordar las palabras que Sasuke dijo horas atrás, pero los minutos pasaban y pasaban y en su mente el comentario del Uchiha daba vueltas como un tornado.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #53 •**

* * *

.

Pasado de las dos de la madrugada, el picaporte sonó y Kurenai ingresó a su vivienda con un leve olor a sake en su vestimenta, pero ella había sido incapaz de beber si quiera un sorbo sabiendo el estado en el que dejó a Hinata; a quien considera como una hija.

Ella la esperaba en la sala mientras veía una película sobre un doctor que viajó al pasado, donde aún no existía el sistema médico y cómo ayudaba a un pueblo a sobrevivir ante una enfermedad de contagio viral; obviamente porque en esa aldea estaba la chica de la que el doctor se había enamorado y no quería que falleciera. Pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron los créditos y se levantó del mullido sofá marrón.

Kurenai le aconsejó pasar la noche en su casa, pues no sólo su rostro demostraba estar afligido, sino que su tono de piel había aclarado, dándole un aspecto fantasmal y temía que camino al departamento fuera a desmayarse. Hinata negó sentirse mal con ese tono educado y suave, así como con esos finos modales que la caracterizaban y después denegar un par de veces más la propuesta de la pijamada Hinata se despidió y abandonó la residencia con su abrigo grueso de algodón cerrado hasta la altura de su pecho.

La humedad del ambiente por la reciente lluvia primaveral limpió todo rastro de nieve que no se había derretido en el mes pasado.

Sentía la cabeza pesada, como los primeros días del matrimonio. Por un breve segundo su mundo entero se movió y tomó asiento con rapidez en una banqueta cercana; faltaban menos de siete cuadras para llegar al departamento. Pero más que sentarse a esperar que el mareo pasara, Hinata permaneció allí por la vergüenza de llegar, entrar al departamento y ver a Sasuke.

 _"Hablabas de seguir reglas, ahora de libertad y felicidad."  
"Cambias de opinión cuando quieres..."  
"Estás muy lejos de ser una líder."_

Las palabras de Sasuke cruzaban una y otra y otra vez por su mente, como si fuera un bucle eterno de tormento.

« No tengo pastillas... » Pensó mirando el suelo.

Una gota viajera acarició su pálida mejilla, otra su frente, luego su mano... Y así volvió a iniciar una segunda lluvia sobre la Aldea.

Quiso correr a casa para refugiarse y no terminar enfermando o sería un problema más para Sasuke, pero su cuerpo, sus piernas, la llevaron lento por el sendero de las solitarias calles nocturnas de Konoha. Los grillos y cigarras eran sus únicos acompañantes, así como la luna media y esas pocas estrellas.

Abrió la puerta delicadamente al percatarse de las luces apagadas. El lugar estaba frío y eso seguro se debía a la calefacción apagada; Sasuke está acostumbrado al frío. Los felinos dormían plácidamente con su madre; quien se acurrucó con su bebé al ver que su dueña estaba de regreso. Entró a la recámara y vio a Sasuke ocupar su puesto de siempre a los pies de la cama en su colchoneta; le daba la espalda. Ingresó al baño para cambiarse la ropa húmeda por su pijama de algodón y tomó puesto bajo las cobijas en total silencio.

Miraba el piso de madera, meditaba. ¿Quién era ella para hacer uso de las pertenencias de Sasuke? No prendería el calefactor sin preguntar y no lo despertaría para un deseo personal. También quería ceder la cama, pero despertarlo no traería nada bueno. Su cuerpo y mente no estaban bien, parecían unidas a la fuerza. Cerró los ojos tan lento como sus pasos al departamento y se dejó llevar por la pesadez acuosa que mantenía su cabeza desde la mañana.

.

No sintió el momento en que Sasuke despertó, sólo sabía que ya no estaba en casa; aunque su estado actual no le ayudaba a mantenerse alerta. el dolor en su cabeza apareció sin dejar de lado la pesadez, su cuerpo se sentía lacio; aún así se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha tibia. Preparó y no tocó el almuerzo, dejó el departamento, sólo con una taza de té como desayuno, rumbo al Distrito; seguro estaría allí.

Quería disculparse con él por haber sido tan egoísta desde un inicio, e hipócrita con respecto a su Clan; de acuerdo a como Sasuke se lo había dado a entender.

— Lo lamento, pero no los puedo llevar. —exclamó al único gatito que quedaba de la camada y a la Sra. Gata; quienes obstruyeron la puerta para evitar que se marchara. — Regresaré pronto, lo prometo. —dijo con media sonrisa, mejillas rojas y ese brillante sudor en su rostro; los apartó del camino con cuidado y dejó el lugar sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo.

.

Sasuke había arribado a casa, el día anterior, a las seis de la tarde.

Tenía comezón en la nuca, mezclado con un pesar grueso y agrura estomacal después de abandonar a Hinata en el Distrito, pero no sentía eso por haberla dejado allí, sino por todo lo que había dicho.

¿Qué sabía él sobre ser un líder como para decir algo tan rudo?

El día entero pasó caminado por las afueras de la aldea y regresó pasado de la puesta de sol al saber que Hinata sería la niñera de la hija de Kurenai por una plática corta que tuvieron del tema. Cuando Hinata llegó al departamento por la madrugada él no movió ni un solo músculo a pesar de estar completamente despierto. También se percató que ella no encendió la calefacción y estaba seguro que se debía a no querer molestarlo para preguntarle si podía hacerlo; después de todo él le había dicho que no podía tocar temas a los que no tuviera derecho...

Un cosquilleo en su pies lo tuvo a punto de levantarse del piso para encenderlo, pero no lo hizo. Su orgullo lo detuvo.

.

Regresó a casa pasado las nueve de la noche. « No está. » Pensó al ver el lugar ordenado y sombrío. Salió temprano para no tener que mirarla y entrenar era la mejor opción para quitar de la espalda esa maldita roca que parecía llevar a cuestas. — ¡Maldición! —Una mordida en el dedo del pie lo hizo maldecir y se topó con la gata de regreso en su caja junto a su bebé.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero estaba seguro que si no se apartaba lo volvería a hacer.

Entró a la recámara y empezó a desvestirse para tomar una ducha; dejaba la ropa sobre la cama. Unos rasguños suaves llamaron su atención y vio al último de los gatitos escalar por la colcha para sentarse sobre la cama y jugar con la ropa sucia. Lo apartó, pero este minino travieso trepó una y dos y tres veces... Ya para la cuarta, Sasuke escuchó el timbre de la puerta y fue a atender con molestia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— He venido a visitar a Hinata-sama. —respondió con el mismo tono frío y cansado con que preguntó Sasuke.

— No está. Además, es tarde para las visitas. —Neji arrugó la frente y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde está?

Sasuke se levantó de hombros con indiferencia, lo que no le dio buena espina al disgustado primo. Con las cejas juntas entrecerró los párpados levemente en dirección a Sasuke antes de convertirse en una nube de humo en el balcón del departamento.

Sasuke dio media vuelta después de cerrar la puerta sin darle mayor importancia, pero un arañazo de la encrespada felina lo hizo maldecir por segunda ocasión mientras llevaba la mano al cuello. ¡Acaso se trepó al mueble sólo para lastimarlo! ¡Maldita gata!. Observaba a Sasuke desde el borde de madera como si le dijera: " _¡Ve a buscarla o el próximo será en la cara!_ " Ambos ocupantes se miraron por al menos cinco minutos antes de que un chasqueo de lengua llevara al Uchiha a su recámara por la chaqueta.

Cerró la puerta y permaneció en el pequeño balcón por un minuto mirando el exterior oscuro y transitado. ¿Dónde empezar? Bajó las escaleras y deambuló sin rumbo por los callejones menos recorridos e iluminados que pudo encontrar con el movimiento mecánico de sus pies. No le preocupaba saber dónde se podía hallar a esas horas, tenía varias opciones en donde pasar si no quería estar en el departamento: con su equipo, la casa de Kurenai, tal vez Ino. En el más lejano de los escenario, quizá había regresado a la Mansión Hyuga para estar cerca de ese hombre de nombre Ko, o su hermana menor.

A él lo que menos le importaba era toparse con ella; no quería que esa acidez regresara por las palabras que expresó el día anterior. Por ello dirigió sus pasos al único lugar en donde ella no iría, pues no tenía porqué encontrarse allí a esas horas: Distrito Uchiha. Además, en ese lugar no se toparía con el molesto y sobre-protector primo.

Dejando atrás la última casa de la poblada aldea para tomar el sendero al Distrito —trayecto no mayor a 20 minutos a paso lento— un destello blanco pasó de la rama de uno de los árboles al tejado. Una silueta. El vistazo rápido que sus ojos alcanzaron a dar lo dejó con los párpados ligeramente abiertos mientras esa roca aparecía en sus hombros y un retortijón suave se creaba en el estómago al ver que la silueta, en realidad era de dos personas: Neji llevaba el cuerpo lacio de Hinata en sus brazos a toda velocidad.

.

Cuando vio sus párpados moverse suavemente, se levantó de la silla para cerciorarse que no era otra migraña de la que Tsunade ya le había indicado cuando la ingresó al hospital.

— _Nii... ¿Nii-san?_

— ¿Hinata-sama, le duele algo?

— No. —la punzada en su cabeza había desaparecido, al igual que la fiebre, el sudor y el pesar del cuerpo. Sus pupilas divagaron por la blanca habitación con cuidado. Neji le habló con delicadeza.

— Si contrajo un resfrío, no debió esforzarse. —manifestó casi como un regaño, pero se notaba la preocupación entre líneas. — Tsunade-sama me comunicó que recayó en el cuadro de estrés. —comentó indiferente y ella no produjo respuesta alguna. Nadie con excepción de Sasuke y Tsunade sabían de su actual cuadro clínico debido a todo lo sucedido.

Por un breve momento pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido contarle a su primo también.

— El estrés bajó sus defensas y mojarse con la lluvia reciente la empeoró, cuide más de su salud, Hinata-sama.

— Lo lamento, nii-san.

— ¿Recuerda a qué hora perdió la conciencia?

— _Eh..._

Cerró los ojos por un instante. Memorias de haber dejado el apartamento con un poco de calentura, llegar al distrito con el sol de medio día directo en su débil cuerpo y ella intentando quitar las tablas del piso de la cocina fue todo lo que llegó antes de ese fuerte y explosivo dolor de cabeza que oscureció su mundo por completo.

— Creo que... después de almuerzo.

La irritación en Neji creció súbitamente al enterarse que su prima estuvo sola todo ese tiempo, y el cretino del Uchiha ni si quiera se molestó en averiguar su paradero. Hinata quiso tomar asiento, pero él la detuvo.

— Debe guardar reposo hasta mañana. —la mirada de orden y preocupación de su primo la regresó a la mullida almohada. Una incógnita surgió en ese momento.

— ¿Tú me trajiste, nii-san? —Neji sólo asintió.

— Regresé hace unas horas de una misión. Camino a la Mansión me encontré con Kurenai-san y me comentó que la había visto decaída, pálida, y me pidió que verificara si tu condición seguía igual. —Hinata desvió la mirada por un momento— Ella se lo iba a pedir a Kiba y Shino, pero salieron en una misión esta mañana.

Sonrió incómoda por el gesto de su primo, pero no podía ocultar la tristeza de haber dejado preocupada a Kurenai esa madrugada.

Sus perlados ojos se posaron en la bandana de su primo, quien siempre la llevaba en la frente para ocultar la marca, y las palabras de Sasuke taladraron su cabeza una vez más. Su rostro no tardó en demostrarlo.

— Por ahora descanse. —sugirió con un tono fraternal sabiendo que debió recordar algo angustioso en lo que el Uchiha seguro estaba involucrado.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se cobijó bajo la manta; el cansancio la hizo presa del sueño casi de inmediato. Neji abandonó el cuarto en silencio para dirigirse a la Mansión por ropa limpia para ella y de paso darse una ducha tibia. Vaya sorpresa de rabia al ver a Sasuke caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la alcoba de su prima.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó soberbio interrumpiendo el andar. El Uchiha no respondió, mas si se detuvo; ambos se miraban fijamente con un tinte casi electrizante. — Hinata tiene un corazón muy gentil y puro, me perdonó después del vil trato que le di durante varios años en nuestra infancia. —Neji dio un par de pasos para quedar espalda con espalda— Aquello que le hallas dicho, por muy grotesco, ella lo asimilará y terminará por no tener rencores hacia ti... Es su mejor cualidad.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? —por fin resonó su grave voz en la quietud del pasillo de observación.

— No hace falta que yo intervenga por ella, pues lo que sea que le hallas hecho, cuando te responda te hará sentir humillado... y saber eso me reconforta. —respondió con media sonrisa, Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con disgusto. Neji continuó su rumbo a la Mansión dejando a Sasuke con un amargo sabor de boca, irritación y esa pesadez en sus hombros.

Luego de minutos frente a la puerta dignó en girar la perilla y caminó hacia la camilla con paso firme y silencioso. Tomó asiento en la silla —de las que se quejaba siempre— y permaneció callado, relajado. Observaba su espalda subir y bajar con delicadeza bajo las sábanas.

Pasaban segundos, minutos, horas quizá y Hinata seguía dormida.

Movió su cuerpo de forma inconsciente y terminó dando el rostro sereno al Uchiha, quien seguía despierto sin saber la razón; pues el cansancio por el entrenamiento lo estaba comiendo vivo. Sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro y recordó ese fugaz segundo en el que la vio desmayada en los brazos de su primo. Pero él no corrió tras ellos, Sasuke prosiguió el trayecto hacia su antigua vivienda. Una vez allí se encontró con varias cosas fuera de lugar: tablas nuevas en un cuarto porcentaje de la cocina y un par de cajas con bento sin abrir sobre el marco de la ventana de la sala.

Un estornudo suave abrió sus ojos lo suficiente para darse cuenta que alguien estaba en la silla de junto. Por un segundo imaginó el rostro de Neji, pero al parpadear un par de veces más notó que era alguien completamente diferente.

— _Sasuke-kun..._ —murmuró mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza en señal de asombro.

—Te lo había dicho. —expresó serio, sin sonar distante o irritado— Odiaría regresar aquí por tu culpa. —ella bajó la mirada avergonzada y triste mientras tomaba asiento en la cama; su flequillo creó una sombra que ocultó sus ojos.

— _Tenías razón..._ —volvió a murmurar.

— Duérmete. —hizo oídos sordos— Tienes que–

— Tenías razón sobre lo de ser líder. —remarcó más su tono para no ser tomada como una caprichosa niñita que jugaba a ser una adulta. Sasuke emitió su característico chasquido en reprobación al tópico que ella quería tocar en ese preciso momento.

— Ese tema no es–

Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase al ver la mirada de Hinata. Sus ojos blancos y grandes reflejaban una firmeza femenina y muy fuerte que creó en su interior una extraña calidez.

— "Un líder vela por la seguridad de su pueblo." —citó las palabras con un brillo dulce en sus ojos— Tienes razón. Aún no soy la líder oficial, pero hasta que llegue el momento haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cambiar los antiguos paradigmas del Clan y disminuir o eliminar la enemistad que existe entre la Rama Principal y Secundaria. — Terminado su pequeño y potente discurso quiso sonreír, pero una leve tos, seguida de un estornudo, arruinó su maravilloso momento de madurez y liderazgo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y la chueca sonrisa de Neji emergió con disgusto. «Maldito arrogante» Pensó con esa molesta sensación de humillación que había dicho en el pasillo horas atrás.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella para que se recostara— Ya duérmete. —dijo sin sonar tosco mientras Hinata, confundida, regresaba a la mullida almohada. Regresó a la silla y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba su perfil desde el lugar. Hinata ladeó la cabeza en su dirección sólo para toparse con la aburrida mirada que la puso ansiosa por no obedecer y se acurrucó sin mucho esfuerzo, pues su agotado cuerpo la llevó al mundo de los sueño tan rápido como la primera vez.

Sasuke, aún después de escuchar sus palabras de auto-superación, no evitó que el peso en sus hombros desapareciera ni siquiera un poco.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #54 •**

* * *

.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta despertó a los jóvenes de un susto: Hinata abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que cubría su cuerpo con la cobija (ella tenía puesta su vestimenta) y Sasuke maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta que dormir en una silla le provocó dolor en el cuello por estar torcido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata?

— Bien... Me pica un poco la garganta.

— Normal, tienes catarro.

— Le darás de alta o no. —ordenó molesto mientras masajeaba su cuello con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Tsunade arrugó la frente y anotó algo en su tabla de observaciones antes de responder en dirección al Uchiha.

— Dejaría a la chica en la habitación hasta que se curara por completo, pero un paciente más enfermo la necesita. —dijo molesta y Hinata sonrió incómoda.

— Tsunade-sama, eso quiere decir... ¿Que ya me puedo ir?

— Claro que sí, niña. Espero no verte por aquí dentro de un largo tiempo. —esa indicación fue más para Sasuke, pero ella no lo percibió. Tsunade arranco un papel de su tabla y se lo dio a Hinata mirando al chico— Que tome esas medicinas y siga las indicaciones para que se cure pronto. —el suave golpe en la puerta la hizo sonreír con estima.

— Nii-san.

— Dale la ropa, que se cambie rápido que el anciano necesita _ya_ la habitación. —expresó Tsunade mientras salía del lugar.

.

El camino al departamento fue tranquilo y silencioso —Neji había ido sólo para dejarle una muda de ropa nueva y no cruzó palabras con el Uchiha; ni se miraron, aunque Neji percibió que la humillación ya había dejado marca en el ego Uchiha—, ninguno parecía incómodo, pero Sasuke seguía con esa molestia en la espalda. — ¿Qué crees que haces? —expresó algo soberbio cuando la vio ingresar en el departamento con rumbo fijo a la cocina.

— Preparar el desayuno... ¿o ya es almuerzo?

— Ve a la cama.

— Pero, me encuentro bien, Sasuke-kun, realmente bien. —y dio media vuelta rumbo a la cocina, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

— Descansa. —comunicó sereno mientras tomaba el lugar del cocinero. Colocó el mandil en su cuello, se acercó a la cocina, encendió la estufa, la apagó, se quitó el mandil y caminó hacia la recámara rumbo al baño. Hinata parpadeó perpleja hasta que escuchó la regadera y comprendió que Sasuke quiso tomar una ducha antes de preparar los alimentos. Pensó por un momento el aprovechar el tiempo para tener el arroz listo, pero Sasuke parecía estar de buen genio y no quería arruinarle el día.

Quince minutos después salió limpio, fresco y listo para la cocina, Hinata estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y ya en el marco de la puerta, algo lo hizo regresar para cobijarla hasta la cintura sin comprender cómo ese estúpido gesto había reducido el peso en sus hombros.

Tal y como explicaba el papel, Hinata debía guardar reposo, mantenerse abrigada y caliente, así como tomar las medicinas contra la gripe y alimentarse de forma nutritiva. Cuando la sopa estuvo terminada fue a la alcoba para despertarla, pero el travieso felino de parche en el ojo por su pelaje ya lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué haces, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó asombrada al ver que llevaba la sopa y el jugo sobre la tabla de picar. — Puedo ir al comedor. —Sasuke la ignoró y colocó el plato en la mesa de noche.

— Para curarte rápido debes descansar y eso significa estar en cama. —salió de la recámara para ir por una pequeña mesa de desayuno que estaba guardada en el armario sucio. Ella negó el gesto diciendo que podía caminar hasta la mesa, que no sentía nada y la gripe no era grave, pero él le dio una profunda mirada reprobatoria— Esto no es permanente, sólo velaré por ti un par de días, ya si luego no te curas no será mi problema.

Obediente colocó la mesita sobre sus piernas y terminó la sopa mientras Sasuke almorzaba en el comedor; ese peso en su espalda volvía a decrecer y comprendió que se debía al trato que le daba a la chica. Lo que asimiló como consideración después de lo rudo que había sido con ella en días posteriores.

Terminó de almorzar y regresó a la alcoba por los platos de ella, los lavó. Escuchó una risilla, voces suaves, provenir de la habitación. Se recostó en el marco de la puerta para observarla: sentada con las piernas cruzadas y el felino del parche peludo sobre ella ronroneando con una sonrisa.

— Que... ¿qué haces, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó curiosa y algo tímida al notar lo fijo que la observaba.

— Evito que te levantes.

— No vas a ir al Distrito para–

— No. —interrumpió— Ahora acuéstate y duérmete.

— Pero... Pero no tengo sueño. —él suspiró.

Caminó hacia la cama, tomó asiento al borde y se recostó a su lado sin avisar; el gesto espantó al gatito y ella se movió rápidamente antes de que él terminara sobre una de sus rodillas. Sasuke colocó el brazo detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada y cerró los ojos. Hinata parpadeó un par de veces en su dirección, luego giró el cuerpo para buscar algo en la mesa de noche: una cajita redonda no más grande que la palma de su mano. Él sintió el movimiento de la cama, pero no abrió los ojos por ello.

— Ella te lastimó. —indicó con esa suavidad en su voz.

— Da igual. —respondió, pero ese olor a manzanilla y la sensación fría en su cuello lo hizo despertar.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo acostumbrado cuando contempló a Hinata concentrada en aplicar la pomada cicatrizante en su cuello con cuidado, suavidad, tacto. Su rostro estaba a una palma de distancia. Su cabello lacio, largo, azulado brillaba con la luz que ingresaba por la ventana. Sus ojos eran grandes, brillantes y blancos. Por primera vez se había fijado que no poseía pupila, lo que le pareció particularmente extraño.

Ella se apartó luego de un par de minutos, que a él le pareció más tiempo, giró para regresar la pomada al cajón del cual la sacó y mientras le daba la espalda, a los pies de la cama apareció la gata sólo para situarse entre su dueña y él; comenzó a gruñir en dirección al muchacho.

— No, no, no. —indicó Hinata mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos para que no lo fuera a rasguñar.— No lastimes a Sasuke-kun. —indicó con un tono de madre.

Él tomó asiento sobre la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras tenía una pierna levantada para reposar su brazo. Observó al felino de forma tranquila, pero en realidad estaba disgustado. ¡Era su cama, demonios! Hinata tenía a la gata cerca de su pecho, la acariciaba con cariño.

— Debes cargarla. —indicó de un segundo a otro con esa voz nasal por el resfrío, pero aún así no mermaba su gentileza y dulzura.

— No.

— Y... ¿y si sólo la acaricias? —preguntó dubitativa. Él notó un poco de ruego en sus ojos lo que lo hizo sentir levemente incómodo consigo mismo y suspiró. Acercó su mano derecha con firmeza, sin temor, pero a medida que se aproximaba, los gruñidos crecían en frecuencia y antes de lograr tocar un solitario bigote, apartó la mano. —No comprendo. —indicó extrañada y decepcionada— Ya no lo hacía. —miró a Sasuke con una inocencia pura por unos segundos antes de enfocarse de nuevo en su mascota. — Cuando le acercaba tu foto no hacía así.

Sasuke echó un vistazo rápido a la alcoba y notó un marco pequeño donde aparecía él con un rostro alegre; la foto tenía época de inicios en la academia.

— Le enseñaste a no atacarme siempre que tú le indiques. —dijo con algo de aburrimiento— Ella cree que soy una amenaza si me aproximo sin que tú me lo permitas.

Hinata miró a la gata y a Sasuke por varios minutos. Sus ojos denotaron su acción, pero no lo comprendía del todo, pues jamás había tenido un animal al cual educar. Era algo totalmente nuevo. Ahora sentía más admiración por el trabajo de Kiba.

— Oe. —indicó Sasuke cuando ella tomó su muñeca de imprevisto para acercar la mano de Sasuke siempre que ella lo sostuviera.

Era completamente extraño. Su tacto era suave y gentil. Sus dedos finos y blancos lo sujetaban con cuidado y seguridad a la vez mientras lo acercaba al animal —quien no emitía ni un solo sonido que no fuera el ronroneo— y la calidez que desprendía su mano no lo había sentido antes; nunca.

— Tienes razón. —expresó asombrada mientras acercaba y alejaba la mano del chico un par de veces más— Le pediré ayuda a Kiba-kun. —Volteó con una sonrisa corta, pero se topó con la mirada de Sasuke pegada a su acción. Ella seguía sujetando la muñeca de él. — ¡L-lo siento! —lo soltó rápido mientras sus mejillas coloreaban suavemente.

Él levantó la mirada, pero ella la apartó mientras la gata ronroneaba en su abrazo.

¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso? Un par de días atrás la había tratado de lo peor, pero aún así su tacto era gentil, su mirada era viva y sus mejillas demostraban lo avergonzada que se sentía por actuar de una forma "desconsiderada". ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer eso? No mostrar resentimiento... Por un segundo, un ínfimo y fugaz segundo, se preguntó cuán cálido podría ser ese abrazo que mantenía al felino en estado de tranquilidad.

Ese sólo gesto desapareció el peso restante que quedaba en su espalda.

.

Llegó la noche. Serena. Fresca... calurosa.

No le agradaba el calor. Pasar casi cinco años viviendo de cueva en cueva lo había acostumbrado a climas fríos, pero allí se encontraba: lavando la vajilla de la cena con el calefactor encendido a pesar de ser primavera. Bueno, no es que la primavera en Konoha fuera calurosa, en realidad era fría, o al menos hasta mayo, cuando el clima empezara a adecuarse para el verano. Es sólo que por la enferma en el cuarto debía estar ahogado en el interior del departamento.

— ¡Miau~! —expresó el último de los felinos en la casa; aún en búsqueda de hogar. Era una molestia. Se trepaba a todas partes, maullaba hasta bien entrada la noche, comía más que su madre, ensuciaba el pasillo con frecuencia y siempre hacía caer los... _**¡PLANK!**_

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó alarmada.

— Quédate en la cama. —indicó mientras recogía la bandeja que tenía agua fresca para enjuagar los cubiertos.

Observó de perfil al animalito —trepado en la mesa del comedor después de hacer su travesura en el mesón— con aburrimiento y molestia. Parecía feliz por lo realizado. Un sonido eléctrico lo distrajo, giró la cabeza con rapidez y para aumentar su molestia notó como el calefactor desprendía un humo negruzco.— _¡Tss!_ — Como detestaba no haber cambiado de lugar el calefactor.

Tomó un trapo viejo para usarlo como trapero y secar el agua desparramada, después de desconectar el aparato para evitar un incendio. El gatito desapareció de un segundo a otro para esconderse tras su madre en el cartón que tenían junto al mueble donde guardaban vajillas y especias. La gata estaba fuera de su cómoda cama y observaba a Sasuke con una mirada simplona mientras su rabo se movía con gracia de un lado a otro.

De forma gradual, el calor en el departamento empezó a mermar. Eso no era bueno, Hinata jamás se curaría y terminaría como enfermero de ella por quien sabe cuanto tiempo más.

Entró a la recámara después de apagar todos los focos y aparatos. La vio sentada con esa mirada de angustia disimulada.

— Ya duerme.

— Es que... el ruido.

— El gato botó un cuenco con agua, nada más. —Sasuke ingresó al baño para cambiarse.

Ella tomó lugar bajo la cobija mientras miraba por el cristal de la ventana, de nuevo estaba lloviendo; aunque la intensidad no era la misma como la de ese día en que regresó de casa de Kurenai. No. Ella no sentía resentimiento por lo sucedido y ya hasta lo había olvidado —como el incidente con la toalla— pero sí mantenía su promesa en su mente. Una vez recuperada por completo debía empezar a actuar _por_ su Clan, así fuera en contra de los preceptos que se mantuvieron generación tras generación dentro de las Ramas. Quizá su idea era algo descabellada, y podría no resultar de forma alentadora para ella, pero si con ello podía crear un camino de confianza entre la la Rama Principal y Secundaria, entonces estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo.

Sasuke salió de la ducha y tomó lugar en el acostumbrado sitio: el suelo sobre la bolsa de dormir.

Comprendía si no quería usar su lado, ella podría contagiarlo al fin de cuentas, pero cuando cerró los ojos sintió un bulto sobre su cuerpo y luego vio a Sasuke caminar hacia el otro lado de la cama para tomar su lugar.

— Pero... te contagiaré. —indicó confundida al ver que la cubría la bolsa de dormir.

— Soy resistente al clima frío, ya lo había dicho. —dijo mientras tomaba lugar a su lado, dándole la espalda como las veces anteriores.

— ¿Por qué me cubriste con–?

— El calentador se averió. Mañana lo llevaré a reparar.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó mientras se arropaba y le daba la espalda.

— El cuenco de agua cayó sobre el calentador. Ahora descansa. —expresó como orden final y ambos guardaron silencio.

Ella cerró los ojos sin dejar de pensar lo mucho que Sasuke había cambiado desde que terminó en el hospital. No. Él siempre había sido atento, sólo que ahora, seguramente, lo era un poco más debido a su estado de salud. A pesar de que adquirió un resfrío por su propio descuido, no pudo evitar creer que había sido para bien, pues eso limó ciertas asperezas. Ella quería tener una buena amistad con Sasuke. Era algo complicado, no lo podía negar, pero eso seguro era a su lejanía con las personas durante el tiempo que permaneció ocultándose en las cuevas con Orochimaru.

Tal vez, en un futuro donde ella tuviera un poco más de confianza con él, le preguntaría sobre su viaje y las cosa que vio. Tal vez preguntarle si podía ver ese jutsu de armadura morada que utilizó en la guerra. Tal vez pedirle que entrenaran para así fortalecerse un poco más... Pero todo ello no llegaría hasta que entre ambos existiera la confianza suficiente.

Por el momento las cosas iban lentas, pero así era mejor. Si las apresuraba podría arriesgarse a molestarle, distanciarle, y era lo que menos necesitaba si sus vidas habían sido ligadas bajo el voto de compromiso eterno. Sonrió con calidez mientras apretaba la bolsa mientras se acurrucaba, porque su amistad empezaba a tomar un buen rumbo una vez más.

Pero él no estaba pensando en ello.

Sasuke estaba acostado en una posición fetal mientras contemplaba su brazo, específicamente su muñeca. Aún sentía la calidez de su tacto. Aún no lograba comprender cómo era capaz de no sentir ningún rechazo o menor disgusto por lo que le había causado. Y tampoco lograba comprender por qué ese gesto de timidez, el cual mostraba con frecuencia, ahora le había parecido lo más tranquilizador de todo lo que una vez pudo sentir en su ajetreada y oscura vida.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _¡AAAAAAHHHH! ¡Actualicé al fin, maldiciooooooooon!_**  
 _*lanza los muebles como una desquiciada*_

 _No tienen idea —bueno, quizá sí— de lo mucho que mi mente necesitaba —¡sí, necesitaba!— publicar este cap. Les juro (que yo por lo general no lo digo) que soñé con el capítulo al menos cinco noches dispersas durante estos casi 50 días desde la última publicación! Dx_ _¡Alguna o alguno de ustedes perturbó mis sueños con voodoo, cierto! D': ¡Por qué lo hicieron! Dx y si no lo hicieron, pues... entonces sólo estoy empezando mi etapa de locura... :/ ...una vez más._

 _De todas formas agradezco su apoyo —sea con alabanzas cutres, o enviándome al infierno por no publicar con frecuencia— y que de ahora en adelante seguirán esperando porque volví a perder mi cuaderno... ¡BROMA! Se lo creyeron, no? Jejejeje... *se cubre de las piedras* ¡Ya, ya!_ _*ejém, ejém*_

 _Lo bueno es que he podido escribir otro poquito en esas viejas y deterioradas hojas de cuaderno y, pos, tenemos como para dos, tres tal vez, capítulos más antes de que me quede sin material (porque las ideas afloran tan seguido como los oscares para DiCaprio). Sepan que, aunque tenga escrito no puedo pasarlo de golpe y publicar (porque en el cuaderno escribo a la maldita sea y tengo mala redacción, ideas hasta en el filo de las hojas y horrografías que me hacen sangrar los ojos cuando las veo para pasar a limpio en el borrador de FF). Paciencia. Creo que es lo que un lecto-ficker necesita mientras el vago-ficker-escritor-del-infierno se digna a publicar otro cap._

 _Creánme, la/os comprendo. Hace poco leí un fin que sigue en curso y me muero de la rabia mientras espero que publique; pero comprendo. Ella debe pasar por lo mismo que yo._

 _Como sea. :) Dejémonos de escusas baratas —10x1$ estaban en oferta— y respondan con su corazón._

 _¿Qué les pareció el fic?_

 _Pensé en mostrar un Neji-mata-desgraciados-imbéciles-cabrones-idiotas, pero luego recordé que nuestro Neji canon no era tan salvaje, así que limité a imaginarme como lo dejaba en la mierda y a cambio escribí uno más sádico y considerado que disfrutaba el ego herido de un Uchiha (¡porque eso si es una pasada!) xD_

 _Como nuestra Hime está resfriada, me dio la gana de dañar el calefactor para dar un paso grande en el siguiente cap... xD (¡No, dije demasiado! ¿o tal vez no?) Lo que sí es seguro es que seguiré fastidiando a Sasuke. *risa malvada* Yyyyyyy... os saciaré su imaginativa vista con alguito de fanservice. ;)_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_ **  
** _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_


	9. Nuestro atractivo frente al otro

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #55 •**

* * *

.

De un momento a otro se encontraba rodeado de un aroma extraño; flores. ¡Demasiadas flores para su gusto! Pero debía admitir que el aroma era relajante; estaba caminando dentro de un bosque y llevaba puesta su capa para resguardarse de la lluvia. Respiró profundo y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por esa sensación tan serena y tranquila que hace tanto no constataba por su cuenta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso en guardia cuando un murmullo llegó desde su izquierda.

— _...aru._

Esa voz era suave como el viento, cálida como el sol. Sus pies empezaron a dirigirlo hacia las profundidades del bosque en busca de la voz. Porque era una voz... ¿cierto?

Colocó la mano en el mango de la chokuto, su fiel compañera de viajes, y se agachó levemente mientras entraba a hurtadillas. _« ¡Pero qué–!»_ Unos brazos lo sujetaron por la espalda. ¡Cómo era posible que bajara la guardia tanto! ¡Por qué demonios no se podía mover! ¿Había sido paralizado con algún tipo de droga? Los brazos hicieron presión, pero no era algo que lo asfixiara. No lo estaban matando. Más bien, sentía como si su agresor estuviera... ¿acomodándose?

— _cias... Akamaru._

 _« ¿Akamaru? »_

Ese era el nombre del animal compañero de Kiba, pero al mirar los brazos de su agresor no eran musculosos, o peludos, sino delgados, suaves y de piel blanca. Giró el cuerpo cuando fue capaz de recuperar el movimiento de su sistema.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y esa suave presión en su cuerpo lo alteró unos segundos. Divisó el tono del cielo por la ventana; estaba amaneciendo. Había una fuerte lluvia en el exterior que hacía de la habitación un lugar frío. No así, su cuerpo estaba cálido. Llevó la cabeza hacia abajo para encontrar el problema, pero se topó con algo mucho peor: Hinata. Quiso mover su brazo para liberarse del abrazo, pero ella lo tenía prisionero entre sus... sus...

Rodó los ojos mientras esa sensación de incomodidad lo obligaba a estar lo más quieto que jamás podría haber estado en toda su vida.

Su cuerpo estaba ligeramente tenso. Respiró profundo un par de veces para relajarse. Esperaría el momento oportuno en el que ella se moviera por cuenta propia para deshacer el apretón y levantarse de esa cama. Bajó la mirada una vez más para toparse con su cabellera azul. Podía sentir su respiración pausada y, aunque el cuarto estaba algo helado, ella desprendía una calidez propia... Pero no lo suficiente, al parecer. Pues se adueñó de su cuerpo comparándolo con la mascota de su compañero.

— _Tss..._

Ese suave chasquido la separó de él lo suficiente como para liberarse. Suspiró aliviado, tomó asiento y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Observó su brazo, su muñeca, y recordó su gentil tacto. Ladeó la cabeza un poco, el flequillo abrió una ventana por la cual la miró. Ella estaba en una posición fetal, obviamente intentando calentarse en esa fría mañana de primavera. En ese momento se dio cuenta que la bolsa de dormir que le puso anoche se había rodado. Tiritó un poco mientras la suavidad de su tos se esparcía en el silencio.

Había olvidado que estaba resfriada.

Salió de la cama rumbo al baño. A centímetros de cerrar la puerta, regresó y la cubrió hasta los hombros con la cobija, volvió a colocar la bolsa de dormir sobre su cuerpo y ella sonrió en sus sueños con agradecimiento. Como un reflejo automático, él también sonrió de una forma muy sutil, pero fue lo suficientemente extraño como para quedar perdido en el vacío por unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, rascó su nuca y regresó al baño, para su acostumbrada ducha matinal, con esa pequeña sensación cálida en su mente por el gesto que ella realizó al arroparla.

.

.

Horas más tarde, ella se levantó con la nariz tapada, con esa voz nasal y un poco de malestar, pero la sopa que Sasuke preparó estaba deliciosa. Como en todas las comidas que habían compartido desde que estaban juntos, ella iniciaba un tema al azar cuando no había realizado misiones sin carácter de "Secreto".

— ¿Alguien te enseñó?

— No. Aprendí solo. —ella lo miró por un momento, pero no quiso preguntar, aunque para él no era nada el descifrar sus pensamientos. Incluso le encontraba un poco de gracia y diversión el dejarla asombrada por decir lo que ella quería preguntar, pero callaba por su etiqueta. — Es lo mejor que puedo recordar de la sazón de mi madre... o mi hermano. —expresó un poco metido en recuerdos; la risilla de ella lo sacó de esa zona de confort. — ¿Cuál es la gracia?

— Oh... N-ninguna. Es sólo que, pues, si Mikoto-san e Itachi-san eran buenos en la cocina, ahora comprendo porque tú también lo eres. —él la miró aburrido. No tenía sentido lo dicho. Aprender sobre cocina no era algo en los genes. ¿O era un cumplido? ¿O estaba siendo considerada? _« Tss... »_ Ni siquiera comprendía por qué le tomaba tanta importancia a esas tontas palabras.

— Termina rápido para que regreses a la cama.

— Pero estoy bien.

— Sin el calefactor, el frío de las lluvias no te curará. —ella ladeó la cabeza por un momento. Pidió permiso con cortesía y regresó con la manta sobre sus hombros. Continuó su desayuno como si hubiera realizado una gran obra. — De todas formas regresaras a la habitación. —ella sonrió incómoda al saber que su plan para estar fuera de cama no resultó, pero no refutaría su decisión, al fin y al cabo Sasuke estaba siendo atento por su salud; no podía ser descortés si él estaba actuando de esa manera.

— Mmm... ¿Irás al... distrito? —preguntó no muy segura si respondería.

— No irás.

— Yo... yo no dije si podía–

— Igual no irás.

Bueno, al menos lo intentó.

— ¿Puedo visitar a...?

— No.

— Sabes, Sasuke-kun, un resfriado no es tan serio como para–

— Yo tampoco saldré. —interrumpió y eso la dejó con la boca cerrada. Antes de poder decirle que sería obediente y estaría en cama para no causar más problemas, él continuó— Una persona enferma necesita cuidados.

— Sí, lo sé, pero... —Lo pensó por un momento. ¿Por qué tan insistente en cuidarla ahora? ¿Ni siquiera la dejaría sola? ¡Vamos, que no era una niñita! También estaba esa incomodidad que asociaba a las sillas del hospital. ¿Era verdad? Es decir, no le gustaban los hospitales por la atención o era otra cosa.— ¿Le temes a los hospitales o a las enfermedades? —preguntó sin tapujos antes de que él pudiera levantarse de la mesa para lavar su plato. Su rostro se tornó un poco indiferente. — No debí preguntar... —manifestó arrepentida por la reacción y bajó la cabeza— Es sólo que... Me gustaría entender para ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar? —él suspiró— No le temo a ninguno de los dos. —de alguna extraña manera su boca se movía sin aprobación— Cuando era pequeño resfrié, mis padres ya no estaban conmigo y fue duro estar solo en casa. Eso es todo.

— Pero... lo de las sillas...

— Realmente son incómodas. —expresó mientras movía un poco el cuello por el tortícolis del otro día que aún lo tenía un poco rígido. — Regresa a–

La risilla que emitió —acompañada de un poco de tos— lo dejó algo confundido y disgustado.

— No pensé que fueras tan infantil... —manifestó mientras intentaba calmarse.

— Y yo no pensé que fueras testaruda. —respondió como un mecanismo para hacerla callar, pero a ella no pareció molestarle el comentario y al darse cuenta que él no estaba tomándolo con gracia su risa disminuyó de 10 a 0 en un parpadeo.

— No... No ríes mucho, cierto. —él continuó mirándola fijo y de esa manera sobria. Se puso algo incómoda por su actitud, con una sonrisa plagada en bochorno terminó la sopa de un santiamén y desapareció en el pasillo rumbo a la habitación sin hacer sonido alguno.

.

.

Salió de la tienda de reparaciones con un rostro irritado, con el dinero en el bolsillo y el calefactor averiado bajo el brazo pensando cómo se aprovechaban de la época para subir los precios a las piezas, o a los artefactos nuevos, pero debía admitir que ese cacharro bajo el brazo era tan viejo como la misma historia. Incluso para el técnico fue increíble escuchar que funcionó más de un mes sin problemas. _« Estúpido gato... »_ Tan descontinuado estaba que ni para chatarra de reciclaje servía y le indicó el anciano que tocaba deshacerse de él por su cuenta en el basurero público.

No sabía que existía uno. Vaya que había pasado tiempo.

Comprar otro no era una buena inversión. ¡Maldita sea con los precios sobre las nubes!

— ¿El basurero público?

— En esa dirección. —Sasuke se alejó sin dar las gracias— _Qué grosero._ —murmuró la señora.

Era mucho más económico comprar un par más de cobijas hasta que pasaran las mañanas frías de primavera, y para cuando llegara el verano estarían a mitad de precio.

— ¡Sasuke-san! —volteó sin mucha importancia dejando de lado sus cálculos y se topó con una chica de cabello marrón. Le era familiar pero no recordaba su nombre.

— ¡Oh! —detrás de ella pareció un chico de leotardo verde y cabellera hongo de tono oscuro— ¡Pero si es Sasuke-kun! ¡Hola!

Él era Rock Lee, era imposible olvidar al primer rival que tuvo en la academia... aparte de Naruto. Con cálculos rápido dedujo que ella era su compañera Tenten y para mala suerte —si lo ponemos de esa forma— si ellos estaban por allí también se iba a encontrar con...

— Uchiha.

— Neji.

El ambiente se tornó tenso y asfixiante tan rápido que el callejón por el cual deambulaban algunos civiles simplemente quedó vacío para los ninjas.

— ¿Cómo está Hinata-sama?

— ¿Por qué no la visitas y lo averiguas?

Sus miradas desprendían unas electrizantes chispas que levantaron el cabello de Lee al interponerse entre ambos.

— ¡Qué energía! —expresó emocionado con el puño levantado— ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud! —desprendía un aura verde brillante, hasta que Tenten lo apartó de la oreja por no darse cuenta de la situación. Neji y Sasuke lo ignoraron por completo.

— La visitaré pronto y espero verla sana. —manifestó con una clara amenaza en la mirada mientras continuaba el camino, él chasqueó la lengua y Tenten sonrió incómoda mientras se despedía arrastrando a Lee de la oreja. Ella se detuvo y lo soltó, por lo que Lee terminó con la cara en el suelo lodoso.

— ¡Sasuke-san! —expresó levantando la voz para llamar su atención— ¡Mañana iré por el gatito! ¡Dile a Hinata que encontré un hogar para el tercero! —Sasuke levantó la mano como señal de haber comprendido y continuó caminando rumbo al Centro. Ella miró a Lee todo sucio. — Perdón, Lee.

.

.

Ya en el centro, después de comprar las cobijas para Hinata...

— ¡Oe, idiota!

— _Tss..._

¿Acaso no podía caminar por allí tranquilamente?

— ¡Oe, Sasuke! —el golpe en la espalda lo irritó un poco, pero sabiendo que era Naruto, molestarse era sólo pérdida de energía— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien.

— ¿Y Hinata-chan?

— ¿Ella qué?

— ¿Cómo que "qué"? —expresó arrugando la frente— Ya te disculpaste, ¿no? —Sasuke evadió la mirada autoritaria de su amigo— ¡Oe, te disculpaste o no!

— Eso a ti qué te importa.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —sonrió muy confiado mientras le daba más palmadas en el hombro— ¡Deja a un lado tu orgullo!

— No voy a disculparme por algo que no he hecho. —los ojos del rubio se volvieron unos palitos mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

— ¿No le hiciste nada?

— No.

— Igual discúlpate. —Sasuke lo miró aburrido— Tal vez hiciste, o dijiste, algo y no te acuerdas.

— Sólo iba a decir que está enamorada de–

— ¡Sasuke-kun~! —ambos chicos voltearon en dirección a la voz y Sasuke supo que ella traería más problemas— ¡Naruto! —saludó animada.

— ¡Hola, Ino! ¿No ibas a salir con Sai hoy? —preguntó confundido consigo mismo creyendo que era otra fecha.

— Fue hace unos días, se fue a una misión ayer por la tarde. —sacó de atrás de su espalda una pequeña cajita y se la extendió a Sasuke— ¡Que bueno haberte encontrado aquí! Así no llego tarde a la entrada, tengo misión con los muchachos. —Sasuke miró el paquete sin tomarlo. Desconfiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Ino desde aquella vez en el bosque. — ¡No seas grosero y tómalo! —manifestó mientras lo chocaba contra su pecho y no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la caja.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Naruto mientras curioseaba en el interior— ¿Rollos de canela?

— Son para Hinata. —dijo al dar la vuelta con algo de prisa— ¡Dile de mi parte que le deseo una rápida recuperación! —guiñó su ojo y desapareció entre la multitud.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Hinata-chan? —preguntó un poco sorprendido, Sasuke suspiró.

— Un simple resfrío. —Naruto echó un vistazo rápido a la funda que lo acompañaba: cobijas, algunas frutas y medicinas, luego el paquete con dulces. Una risilla malévola llegó a los oídos de Sasuke y vio a Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras ocultaba su boca con los dedos— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

— Eres su enfermero~ hehehe~

— _Tss... Cállate._ —Naruto volvió a golpearlo en la espalda antes de alejarse.

— Cuida de ella, Sasuke, y dale mis saludos. —expresó mientras se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra anaranjada. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, pero tranquilo de que al fin podía retomar el camino al departamento.

.

.

— ¿Rollos de canela?

— Ino los compró para ti. —colocó las cobijas sobre la mesa mientras lavaba las frutas y las colocaba en un bol— Dice que te cures pronto. —ella sonrió agradecida por su gesto— Naruto igual. —abrió los ojos de par en par, sus mejillas colorearon un poco y miró a Sasuke de golpe. Sasuke le daba la espalda, pero no había necesidad de ver su reacción. Su cabeza se volvió un nubarrón de calidez y vergüenza hasta que la culpa atacó, por lo que bajó la cabeza apenada de su ilusión, cerró la cajita con el postre y sacó de la funda las cobijas para dejar de lado sus acelerado corazón.

— ¿Y... y el calefactor?

— No tenía reparación y uno nuevo es demasiado costoso. Lo compraré en junio donde estarán a mitad de precio. —ella asintió en silencio mientras tocaba las cobijas de lana con diseños de rombos y cuadrados muy aburridos y opacos. Unos tirones le llamaron la atención y en la base, donde una parte de la cobija topaba el suelo, el pequeño gatito jugaba con ella como si fuera un ratón. Sasuke colocó una manzana delante de ella mientras secaba su mano. — Se irá mañana.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó mientras lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

— El gato. —antes de que ella respondiera con una queja por ser el destructor de calefactores, acotó — Tenten vendrá por él mañana.

— Oh. —eso la calmó y acarició al travieso gato que ahora quería botar la manzana de la mesa— Lo voy a extrañar. **_¡POOF!_** —ella sobresaltó cuando un clon de Sasuke apareció a su lado. — ¿Para qué...? —dejó de preguntar cuando vio al clon con una liga y el brazo de Sasuke sujetando su cabello. Segundos después... La risa suave de Hinata inundó la habitación cuando el clon desapareció. No pudo evitar cuando notó lo chueco y despeinado de la coleta.

— L-lo siento, Sasuke-kun.

Él la miró aburrido, pero al dar vuelta para empezar el almuerzo un suave tirón llegó a su cabeza y su cabellera volvió a cubrir los costados de la misma. — Espera. — Expresó ella para que no se moviera. Sus finos dedos tocaron con delicadeza su frente en busca del flequillo que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, juntó los mechones en la parte trasera con movimientos ligeros a modo de peine. Las cosquillas que le causaba le parecieron... agradables. — ¡Listo! —cuando apartó las manos llegó a su cuerpo una sombra de decepción por detenerse, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Volteó con los ojos a medio cerrar.

— Mejor. —manifestó un poco dubitativa apreciando su trabajo.

Su rostro era fino y sus pestañas largas. Su cabello era tan suave que se balanceaba de forma grácil al ladear levemente. Sus pupilas no eran visibles en ese iris perla y aún así le daba un aspecto llamativo.

— No soy buena con los peinados... —sonrió apenada— Hanabi-chan nunca me deja practicar en su cabello.

Dejó de prestar atención a la fisionomía de su rostro y decidió empezar el almuerzo. Ella tomó las cobijas y al travieso gatito para llevarlos a la habitación y dejarlo trabajar en paz.

.

.

Un almuerzo saludable, un buen postre, sus medicinas y regresó a cama sin quejas.

Para cuando era hora de dormir, Sasuke permaneció a un costado de la cama. Dormía profundo, muy profundo. ¿Por qué no lo consideraba una amenaza? Bueno, él no la veía como una, ¿ella pensaba de la misma forma? Sacudió la cabeza una vez más y tomó puesto a su lado, en ningún momento recordó la bolsa de dormir, y se acostó pensando en lo extraño que se sintieron sus dedos entre su cabello para hacerle la coleta. De alguna manera no estaba molesto con ella al hacerle ver que sin un brazo era algo torpe atar una liga usando un clon —al que también le faltaba un brazo—, y de alguna manera no se molestaría si ella volvía a atar su cabello.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #58 •**

* * *

.

.

El tiempo de ser enfermero personal cesó por fin y Hinata después de tres días de intenso cuidado ya se encontraba perfectamente bien.

La visita de Tenten fue corta y relajante, pues no sólo tardó menos de quince minutos, sino que se llevó una de las plagas que atormentaban su tranquilo departamento. No así, la molesta aparición de Neji unas horas después fue lo peor de ser el encargado de cuidar a "Hinata-sama". Extrañamente ella indicó, sin mucho detalle, que pronto dejaría de usar ese sufijo si su idea resultaba bien, lo que no tardó en inquietar a su primo levemente. Sasuke no le dio importancia, seguro tenía que ver con el Clan Hyuga y ese tema le era tan interesante como la colección de ramen de Naruto.

La visita escandalosa de Kiba, Akamaru y Shino tampoco fue de su agrado, pero debía admitir que eran un equipo muy unido.

.

.

No pasaban de las diez de la mañana, pero el almuerzo ya estaba listo y ella había quedado en empacar los bentos para llevarlos al Distrito, pues Sasuke había abandonado el departamento muy temprano queriendo retomar el trabajo perdido por los días pasados. Antes de tomar el rumbo al distrito se desvió un poco para ir a las oficinas de servicio eléctrico y preguntar sobre la iluminación y el punto de luz para esa zona de la aldea.

— _No pensé que demoraría tanto._ —murmuró mientras se cubría un poco por el intenso sol primaveral que alimentaba a las plantas bañadas de lluvia del día anterior. Ese día en particular, el sol calentaba como si fuera verano.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —esa voz la congeló, pero su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, con rapidez, y el calor en su pecho le dio fuerza para girar y ver a la persona dueña de esa hermosa voz. — ¡Ya estás curada, me alegro!

— G-gracias... —bajó la mirada apenada y con las mejillas pintadas de rojo.

— Hinata. —su tono alegre se tornó serio y maduro— Justo ahora iba al departamento para buscarte.

— ¿A mí? —Parpadeó sorprendida mientras sus mejillas coloreaban un poco más, él rascó su mejilla y miró hacia un costado con algo de vergüenza.

— Sí, Hinata. —colocó las manos, sus grandes y cálidas manos, sobre sus hombros de un momento a otro, fijó sus grandes ojos azules en ella y notó el cambio de vergüenza a angustia. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder más— ¡Te necesito! —sus ojos se abrieron ante esas palabras— ¡No puedo esperar más, Hinata!

.

.

Arribó al distrito pasado de las dos de la tarde, estaba levemente agitada y con una suave sonrisa. Además del bento ahora llevaba una botella con agua helada. Entró con algo de prisa en la casa y vio a Sasuke sosteniendo el clavo... y a otro Sasuke dando golpes con el martillo.

— ¡Llegué! —indicó mientras realizaba una reverencia. El que martillaba continuó con la mirada en la tabla, el que dejó de sostener el clavo volteó y se levantó para acercarse a ella. Se veía cansada, algo sudada, el cabello enmarañado con ramas y hojas colgando como feos adornos frescos. Acercó su mano para retirar una de las ramas y ella sonrió apenada. — Yo, eh, pasé por la Compañía de electricidad y, pues, me dijeron que demorarán de dos a tres meses colocar la energía porque están ocupados con la nueva zona comercial sobre la Montaña Hokage. —Él botó la rama y cogió la funda con el bento.

— Tienes más. —expresó sereno. El clon desapareció mientras él sacaba su almuerzo de la funda, tomó asiento en el centro de la sala ya terminada.

Hinata dejó la botella con agua en el suelo y empezó a revisar su cabello en busca de la basura del bosque. Se sentó a un costado mientras acicalaba su cabellera.— Oh... Sasuke-kun. —Llamó su atención mientras él masticaba en silencio— Naruto-kun me dijo que mañana tienen que estar en la oficina del Hokage. —Ahora comprendía su tardanza.

— Hubieras enviado un clon con el bento. —ella bajó la cabeza.

— No creí que tardaría tanto... —sin más basura en su cabeza, según ella, tomó su bento para empezar a comer— Salí de la oficina y me encontré con él. Quería ayuda para encontrar su dinero porque un mapache tomó su monedero, por el camino se abrió y regó sus ahorros por todo el bosque. —Sasuke emitió una suave risilla al imaginar al perdedor de su amigo sin dinero, pero al levantar la vista y fijarse en ella algo no le agrado. Algo hizo que su almuerzo tuviera un sabor amargo. ¿Por qué ella sonreía mientras hablaba de él? Era igual que aquella vez cuando los vio regresar de esa misión: disfrutaba la compañía de Naruto, y aún así no le decía sus sentimientos. Su rostro al pensar en el tarado de Naruto era diferente. _«Tss...»_ Apartó la vista y continuó su almuerzo, ya no con el mismo sabor que antes; sin comprender porqué le dio importancia a eso.— Me dijo que Neji-niisan se negó a ayudarlo y por eso acudió a...

Él estiró su brazo hacia ella y le quitó la última hoja que estaba de adorno en su cabello.

— Gracias. —ella volvió a revisar con las manos pero ya no sintió más basura.

No dijo nada, pero ahora ya comprendía porque estaba cubierta de ramas y hojas, agitada. Ella era amable y atenta, considerada. No tenía que ayudar al tarado por perder sus cosas, pero aún así lo hizo. Ella era así con todos, incluso con él. Pero sabiendo todo ello, la comida seguía teniendo un sabor extraño. — Termina rápido para que ayudes también. —expresó de forma casual, pero levemente distante. Continuaron el almuerzo en silencio.

El sol de primavera relucía con tanta fuerza que incluso bajo techo podía sentirse el calor. Si así era primavera no quería llegar a verano. El jardín empezaba a tomar su tono verde y las flores silvestres de los arbustos que crecieron durante tantos años le daban vida a ese lugar que meses atrás parecía un páramo de soledad blanquecino. El pasto le daba un aspecto suave al terreno disparejo y el estanque para carpas envejecido por el tiempo estaba en buenas condiciones.

— Podríamos comprar unas carpas. —sugirió ella señalando el lugar al que estaba mirando Sasuke mientras reposaba.

— Continuemos. —indicó él poniéndose de pie.

Salió de la sala y se acuclilló en el estanque para mojar su cabello. ¡Vaya que no soportaba el calor! ¡Maldita sea la primavera en la aldea! No recordaba que fuera así. Se quitó la camiseta, toda sudada por las horas que llevaba arreglando la sala y por el clima atroz. Al regresar dentro, secando su cabello con la camiseta, la mirada de Hinata lo dejó quieto por unos segundos. _« Se fija en el cuerpo igual que las demás. »_ Pensó con media sonrisa al darse cuenta que era como cualquier otra chica en la aldea. Hinata simplemente era recatada y por ello no se expresaba de forma abierta, pero no significaba que no viera a los hombres de la manera en que...

— ¿Necesitas otra camiseta y una toalla? —preguntó mientras terminaba de atar su cabello en una coleta.

— No. —respondió de una forma seca, dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina para reemplazar las tablas de esa habitación.

No lo estaba mirando de **_esa_** manera, sólo esperaba a preguntarle si necesitaba algo. ¿En serio? ¿Acaso no le llamaba la atención el cuerpo masculino? No. Sino no estaría interesada en Naruto pero, ¿y entonces? ¿Acaso él no estaba en buena forma también? Es decir, no porque le faltara un brazo había dejado de entrenar. De hecho se esforzaba más. ¿No había dicho ella que no había visto a un hombre desnudo? ¿Acaso el torso no contaba? ¿O solamente ** _él_** no contaba? Suspiró suavemente mientras quitaba esas preguntas estúpidas de su mente, el crujido de una tabla vieja a su espalda lo hizo girar un tanto cansado, bajó un poco la cabeza y se quedó quieto mientras la observaba algo aburrido.

La piel de sus brazos y hombros era blanca, era suave, tenía un brillo tenue por el sudor. El abrigo característico no lo llevaba puesto. Un blusa blanca de tiras con decoraciones de pétalos y hojas cubría su torso, sus pe—

— ¿Sí?

Preguntó con pureza en sus ojos al notar su mirada. Él rodó los ojos y continuó caminando.

Volvió a crear un clon para ayudar a cargar la tabla nueva mientras ella era la encargada de quitar las viejas, podridas, y apolilladas. — _¡Kya!_ —Gritó suave cuando su pie resbaló del tablón y terminó sentada con la pierna colgando en el hueco donde Sasuke debía martillar la nueva. No le prestó atención y ella tampoco hizo mucho alarde de ello, simplemente continuaron con sus tareas.

Una hora más tarde, Sasuke se alejó para tomar un poco de agua en la sala. El calor ya no era tan fuerte, pero el trabajo duro causaba sed. Lo estaba tomando como entrenamiento de resistencia. Un **_¡poof!_** provino de la cocina y el repentino dolor de cabeza en la parte trasera lo hizo escupir el agua y botar el vaso.

— ¡Estás bien, Sasuke-kun! —ella pareció en el marco con un rostro de arrepentimiento. Se acercó algo preocupada mientras él sobaba su cabeza con un dejo de molestia— ¡L-lo siento! —expresó con una corta reverencia— Quería cambiar la tabla como tú y, pues, la levanté y no te vi, digo, a tu clon y, bueno, yo no quise...

— Da igual. —interrumpió, recogió el vaso y regresó a la cocina, ella lo siguió en silencio.

Después del incidente Hinata realizó su tarea con una rapidez mucho mayor: las tablas viejas estaban fuera en menos de media hora y, luego empezó a ayudar a clavar. Cargar, encajar, martillar y repetir las acciones una y otra vez. Así, una hora y media después, la cocina —casi tan grande como la sala— se encontraba con el piso nuevo. — Toma. —levantó la mirada, un vaso con agua fresca estaba extendido frente a él. Levantó un poco más la cabeza mientras aceptaba el vaso y notó un rostro agotado, pero feliz. Ella tomó asiento a un par de metros, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, también bebiendo agua.

De perfil apreció su rostro, sus cabellos en la frente algo pegajosos por el sudor, estaba tan empapada como él, creando una leve transparencia en su blusa. _«¿Qué?»_ Entrecerró los ojos un poco en su dirección sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero apartó la vista con disimulo cuando apreció —gracias a los rayos del sol poniente— el encaje de su brasier. Terminó el agua, apretó el vaso suavemente, se levantó y desapareció de la cocina sin mirar atrás.

— _¿Eh?_

Su buzo, el cual había dejado en la sala para no volver a pisarlo y resbalar entre las tablas, ahora se encontraba cubriendo su cabeza. Lo apartó y vio que él estaba poniéndose su camiseta; seca por dejarla al sol después de enjuagarla un poco en el estanque.

— Póntelo. —expresó casual, pero sin mirarla— Ya es hora de regresar. —aceptó la orden sin más y abandonaron el distrito en silencio mientras el sol poco a poco desaparecía detrás de las montañas y oscurecía el entorno plagado del bullicio de las cigarras y grillos.

.

.

Arribaron al departamento con las estrellas en lo alto, pasaron por la panadería del señor Komura sin encontrarse con nadie en particular. Él le dio paso a usar la ducha primero, él luego. Unas frutas, yogur, café y bollos como merienda. Ella tomó puesto en la cama como siempre y él se acostó a su lado sin pensar en la bolsa de dormir. Como tres cobijas eran demasiado para ella cuando no llovía, su cuerpo las repelía en las madrugadas a pesar del fresco de primavera estando enferma. Por ello le tocó dormir a su lado todos esos días sin siquiera pensar en la bolsa de dormir, pues debía velar por su salud. Cuando ya estaba recostado sobre su brazo pensó en lo autómatico que se había vuelto el dormir en su cama con ella al lado.

Podría haberse bajado para regresar a las duras, feas e incómodas tablas, pero no lo hizo. Volteó y se topó con su rostro iluminado por la luna y el frío en la habitación regresó a causa de las lluvias constantes por la época. Estaba profundamente dormida, seguramente por el trabajo después de tantos días de reposo.

Permaneció boca arriba un tiempo, observando el tumbado y escuchando la lluvia en el exterior; tenía la cabeza sobre su brazo. Pensaba si la temperatura era la adecuada. Le dio un vistazo rápido a Hinata, pero ella se veía cómoda con las tres cobijas puestas. Regresó a su posición de costumbre: darle la espalda, pero le era incómodo ahora. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado tanto a dormir así que ya no quería. Suspiró y volvió a recostarse sobre su espalda. Cerró los ojos y el aroma de menta, de manzanilla, de lilas, fue atrapado por su nariz. Le recordaba el bosque, lo calmaba, y aunque su cuerpo estaba cansado por lo que había realizado en el distrito, sólo pudo conciliar el sueño cuando el perfume del champú de ella llegó a sus sentidos.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #59 •**

* * *

.

.

Ese día le tocaba el desayuno, pero ella despertó antes.— Que te vaya bien, Sasuke-kun. —expresó con una sonrisa.

Él la contempló por unos segundos. Nunca antes le había dicho eso, ¿o sí? Era la primera vez que la escuchaba deseándole un buen viaje y de alguna forma le pareció agradable. No respondió, pero sí realizó un movimiento suave con la cabeza antes de abandonar la casa con su traje de misiones.

— ¡Oi, Sasuke!

A unos pocos metros, después de doblar la esquina, en la entrada de la Torre vio a Naruto saludándolo con esa característica y abierta sonrisa. También notó a un chico robusto y a Rock Lee. Si no mal recordaba, el gordo se llamaba Chouji.

— ¡Sasuke-san! —dijo Lee levantando la mano con tanta energía como Naruto— ¡Una misión en equipo es lo mejor!

— ¡Sí, de veras! —ambos desprendía la misma llama de vivacidad.

— Buen días, Sasuke-san. —saludó Chouji con amabilidad, él respondió con un movimiento ligero de la cabeza. Naruto y Lee realizaban gestos estúpidos, así que los ignoró. — Ino me dijo que Hinata está enferma.

— Estaba. Era un simple resfrío. —comunicó con tranquilidad, y pensó en lo chismosa que seguía siendo la rubia.

— Me alegro.

— Buenos... uiiiias~ —se escuchó a un costado junto a un bostezo.

— ¡Shikamaru! —exclamaron todos menos Sasuke— ¿También vienes? ¡Pero si eres jounin! —expresó un tanto sorprendido.

— Lo soy. —respondió cansado— Entremos. El Hokage les dará los detalles de esta misión.

Tanto Sasuke como Chouji se dieron cuenta que las palabras de Shikamaru tenían un mensaje oculto; claramente él ya sabía de qué trataba la misión. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Naruto y Lee hablaban sobre unas películas y las nuevas videocámaras con una mejor resolución de imagen; así como de esos aparatos que estaban reemplazando a los cuervos y aves mensajeras: los celulares.

Shikamaru abrió la puerta y cuando los muchachos entraron notaron esa sonrisa oculta tras la máscara.

.

.

Llevaban poco más de tres horas de camino, pero Naruto no se había callado ni un segundo y empezaba a palpitar la vena en su frente.

— Ya cierra la boca. —acotó cansado, pero el rubio lo ignoró.

— ¡Estoy tan emocionado como tú, Naruto-san! —dijo Lee levantando el puño delante de su pecho— Pero no deberías tener la guardia tan a la ligera.

— No estoy con la guardia ba–

Una pequeña piedra golpeó el costado de su cabeza hueca y la atrapó antes de caer por simple reflejo.

— Sí lo estás.

— ¡Maldición, Sasuke! —arrugó la frente en su dirección y lanzó la piedra, pero el Uchiha la esquivó, rebotó en una rama y regresó a él; directo en su bandana. Sonrojó de la vergüenza por el fallo, apretó los dientes y quedó callado por unos minutos. Después continuó tarareando, esta vez más alto y en dirección a Sasuke. Quien cambió su serena expresión de paz, por la palpitante vena en su frente.

Lee, Chouji y Shikamaru se miraron entre ellos recordando viejos tiempos y cómo ellos seguían actuando de la misma forma después de todo lo vivido.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #77 •**

* * *

.

.

Regresaba de la misión junto a su equipo. Shino era el encargado de dar el reporte esa vez, pero siempre iban los cuatro hasta la Central; en caso de que la paga ya estuviera lista. Kiba y Akamaru estaban felices de que ella sólo tuviera un felino a cuidar y siempre le recordaba que cuando su compañero canino tuviera descendencia ella debía aceptar a uno de los cachorros; sin importar la opinión de Sasuke. Hinata sólo podía sonreír incómoda.

— ¿Entonces, ya no?

— No es que no se pueda, Hinata, pero es más complicado entrenar a un animal común que uno ninja.

— ¿Y cómo sé si ella es común o no?

— Tendrías que llevársela a nee-san. Tiene que hacerse una prueba de sangre para saber si posee chakra o no. —explicaba como todo un erudito— Y en caso de que sí, pues... Se podría entrenar. —Hinata sonrió. — ¡Pero necesitas de un especialista en gatos ninja! —adelantó a decir antes de que ella le preguntara si podía ayudarla en esa tarea. Hinata lo pensó un poco.

— Es posible que él conozca a alguien, Hinata. —comentó Shino después de ser marginado casi todo el camino.

— Le preguntaré. —expresó serena junto cuando se detenía frente al edificio departamental— Nos vemos, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. —el can se acercó a ella y lamió su mano— Sí. Tú también, Akamaru.

Desde que se había mudado de la Mansión Hyuga, sus amigos también la dejaban en el departamento, pues les quedaba de paso para sus propios hogares.

— Me avisas cuándo para separar una cita en la clínica. —ella asintió mientras se despedía de sus amigos con la mano— Chao, Hinata.

— Hasta pronto.

Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta con la llave y su amiga la recibió con una caricia entre sus tobillos. Hinata la acarició con una sonrisa, se quitó las sandalias y pasó directo al baño para quitarse la tierra y el sudor, así como lavar la ropa sucia en su mochila. Después de la reconfortante agua caliente recargó el dispensador de alimento para la gata, quien comió de mala gana por el baño; al menos de ella sí se dejaba bañar. Vio la hora en el reloj de pared y volvió a salir del departamento para comprar algo como almuerzo.

— Hinata-sama.

— Nii-san. —contestó con una sonrisa mientras ambos tomaban asiento en una cafetería— ¿Qué tal tu última misión?

— Bien, gracias por preguntar. —contestó después de pedir su orden, pero su rostro no estaba animado de verla, todo lo contrario— Regresé hace un par de días y Hiashi-sama me explicó el motivo de su visita en la Mansión hace unas semanas. —Ella sonrió, pero él seguía angustiado. — ¿En serio va a llevarlo a cabo? —la mesera llegó con las bebidas y ella respondió con tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad y seguridad que Neji no había visto desde que ella por poco pierde la vida en la invasión de Pain.

— No niego que me asusta, nii-san, pero creo que es lo más adecuado. Lo pensé mucho antes de ir a ver al Líder y me tomó casi un día el convencerlo, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo en que es lo mejor. —tomó un poco de su gaseosa y Neji seguía observándola— ¿Líder te lo explicó todo?

— A detalle.

— ¿Aceptarás? —Neji notó la determinación en su mirada. Se veía muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo apesar de ese dejo de temor por su decisión. Antes de responder, ella lo interrumpió con cortesía— No... No te preocupes por mí, nii-san. —su mirada estaba centrada en el vaso, pero luego se fijó en él— Estoy muy enterada de lo que sucederá si fallo, pero no lo hago por mí, esto es por el Clan.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con Sasuke? —expresó un poco frío.

— La idea fue mía, pero no negaré que Sasuke-kun influyó un poco para tomarla.

— Ese arrogante no conoce las reglas de nuestro Clan, Hinata-sama. No debes tomar en serio los comentarios de una persona ajena a nuestras creencias.

— No, nii-san, es por eso que debo tomar en cuenta su opinión. —su mirada era serena— Sasuke-kun perteneció a un Clan cuyas reglas no volvían esclavos al resto de los miembros...

— Y terminaron de aquella trágica manera. —respondió gélido.

— Nii-san... —su tono dulce llegó a su interior y suspiró levemente. La camarera llegó con los platos. Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio.

El aura de su prima permanecía tranquila, al igual que su expresión. Él había decidido respaldar sus resoluciones y ahora estaba dudando de su gran avance como ninja, pero le preocupaba su futuro; aunque si no la apoyaba la estaba decepcionando también. No quería lastimarla, pero al no aceptar también la estaba ofendiendo.

Después de casi ingerido la mitad de los platos, Neji abrió la boca.

— No vayas a aceptar si no darás todo de ti, nii-san. —ella indicó antes de que él pudiera responder. Ella levantó la mirada de su plato para fijarse en su primo— Prefiero que rechaces la oferta a que te enfrentes y me dejes ganar.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento y sonrió ladino.

— Jamás podría decepcionarla de esa manera, Hinata-sama. —ella sonrió con gentileza.

— Gracias, nii-san.

Luego de terminar su respectivos almuerzos, Neji y Hinata caminaron por la avenida principal.

— Hanabi-sama consiguió permiso para visitarla. —Hinata sonrió— Quiere ir sin escoltas y para ello debe pasar por la Mansión a las cuatro de la tarde de hoy.

— Allí estaré.

Ambos se separaron en la plaza con una sonrisa y una cordial despedida.

.

.

Tenía aún un par de horas. Sus pensamientos estaban muy enfocados en la petición a su padre con respecto al curso del liderazgo del Clan así que se dejó llevar por sus pies. Para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el Distrito Uchiha; vaya que se sorprendió. Una vez allí su idea desapareció y sus ojos se posaron en el exterior de la casa. Aún le faltaba mucho para poder mudarse. _« Mudanza... »_ Pensó mientras ingresaba con lentitud. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la casa estuviera terminada? Es decir, tendrían una casa propia, pero estaba lejos de todo. De todo. ¿Qué podían hacer luego? Tenía que pensar en una actividad con la cual compartir más tiempo con Sasuke o su relación de amistad podría decaer.

Quizá en ese momento podía pedirle que entrenara con ella. ¿Le gustarán las plantas? O podrían construir un dojo... No estaba segura.

Mientras paseaba por las habitaciones percibía lo espacioso del lugar. No se había dado cuenta de lo grande que era con un par de cuartos arreglados. No tenían muchas cosas como para llenarla. Iba a ser un lugar vacío, y con lo amplio que era, ¿no iba a ser un problema? Es decir. ¿Su pequeña amistad se disipará si ambos se distancian? No quería eso. Aún conocía muy poco de él...

Una fuerte brisa meció las ramas de los árboles en el exterior y se asomó a la ventana de una de las habitaciones.

La vista era espectacular.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que la casa tenía más de tres recámaras. ¿Le importaría a él si ella ocupaba esa? Le gustaba la vista de las montañas y el bosque a la distancia. Aunque, por si las dudas se lo preguntaría para no molestarlo. También se dio cuenta que necesitaba una cama, porque tenía que devolver a Sasuke la suya. Desde ese lugar también tenía una buena vista del estanque y pensó que sería un buen lugar para un jardín o un huerto. Había mucho espacio al fin de cuentas— _¿A él le gustará?_ —murmuró en el silencio de la vivienda y continuó caminando por las habitaciones. En la recámara opuesta, la ventana mostraba el marco de entrada al Distrito y hacia abajo se podía ver el agujero donde la aldea crecía con rapidez. De hecho ya ni debía decirle aldea, pues los edificios en la cima de la Montaña Hokage le daban un aspecto de ciudad.

El gran cráter donde se acentuaba Konoha le recordó a Pain y con ello su confesión. Sonrojó. Estaba tan aliviada como triste de saber que Naruto no recordaba ello o sino sería incómodo verlo ahora, pero desde aquel entonces debía admitir que había madurado muchísimo y estaba dichosa de ello. Aunque no por eso menos nostálgica, pues recordar el amor no correspondido también le trajo a la memoria a Sakura.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Cuándo regresaría? ¿La perdonaría por haberse casado con el chico que ama? ¿Volverían a ser amigas? Suspiró y se apartó de la ventana deseando que se recupere pronto y que encuentre a alguien con quien ser realmente feliz. Deseaba que tanto ella como Naruto encontrarán a la persona adecuada con la cual pasar el resto de su vida con paz y alegría.

Salió de la casa rumbo a su Distrito para ir por su hermana dejando los pensamientos de tristeza en el camino, porque su linda Hanabi-chan no merecía ver un rostro decaído durante su visita.

.

.

— Pi... ¿Pijamada? —parpadeó cuando vio a su hermana entrar al departamento y saltar a la cama con gran comodidad.

— ¡Claro, nee-san! —indicó bajándose de la cama para tomar el paquete que había llevado consigo bajo su kimono.

Dentro de la envoltura de tela habían dos prendas de ropa. Tomó su pijama —un short pequeño y una camiseta larga con el nombre de su banda favorita— y se cambió en el baño después de un simple _"Permiso, nee-san"_ sin esperar la respuesta de Hinata. Ella simplemente sonrió, pues habían pasado más de dos meses sin verse: Ella ocupada por la mudanza, las misiones y las reparaciones. Para cuando preguntaba por ella en la Mansión no la encontraba debido a sus tareas como intermediaria entre aldeas y su servicio a Hiashi con respecto a las tareas que implicaría ser de ayuda a Hinata cuando esta tomara el liderazgo.

Por un momento pensó en la reacción de Sasuke al llegar y verla allí, pero seguro tomaría unos días más el regresar pues, aunque no sabía a detalle la misión de Sasuke, Iruka le comentó que era de carácter especial. Así que su regreso tomaría, al menos, unos días más.

— ¿Tú cocinas siempre?

— Nos turnamos.

— Por lo menos te das tu lugar, nee-san. —indicó altiva mientras acariciaba a la gata.

— En realidad... fue su idea. —Hanabi levantó las cejas por un segundo, pero luego rodó los ojos.

— Igual que lo del distrito.

— Ajá.

— ¿Conversan, o es arrogante contigo?

— Sasuke-kun es amable.

— Claro...

— Estuvo pendiente de mi recuperación durante el resfrío.

— Culpa de él que enfermaras. —Hinata dejó de picar las verduras para mirar a su hermana— Neji-niisama me ha contado todo sobre ti desde que te fuiste de casa. ¿No quieres regresar? El lugar se siente vacío sin ti.

— Hanabi-chan... —la mirada de Hinata en su hermana era de nostalgia, tristeza y culpa. No sabía que su hermana la extrañaba tanto y se sentía mal por haberla dejado abandonada tanto tiempo, pero antes de poder responderle su hermana lo hizo por ella.

— Es normal, tengo que acostumbrarme. —indicó algo molesta, algo afligida. — Después de todo eres Uchiha ahora. Supongo que por eso detesto un poco a ese tonto. —la gata maulló como si estuviera de acuerdo con su hermana en la expresión usada. — Todos estos años creí que te casarías con alguien del Clan y vivirías en casa, conmigo. —Hanabi ladeó un poco la cabeza— Bueeeno... No exactamente con alguien del clan.

Ambas supieron que esa mirada implicaba a un muchacho rubio y Hinata desvió la mirada a la preparación de la merienda.

— Hinata Uzumaki. —Volteó con las mejillas levemente rojas y su hermana asintió con lentitud, como si esperara exactamente la misma reacción. — ¿Aún te gusta, cierto? —Su largo silencio respondió y su hermanita suspiró. — Te enamoraste de un héroe idiota y terminas con un delincuente arrogante.

— No digas eso, Hanabi. —el tono de madurez que le dio a esa pequeña frase causó en Hanabi una escala de respeto y algo de temor— Sasuke-kun no es un delincuente.

— Disculpa que te baje de esa nube, nee-san, pero gran parte de la aldea piensa de esa manera.

— No merece ese tipo de comentarios. Él ya no es así.

— Puede ser. Aunque no puedes negar que es arrogante.

— ¿Cómo está nuestro Padre? —cambió de tema al darse cuenta que hablar de Sasuke no le parecía apropiado si no estaba presente.

— Bien. Ocupado como siempre. —la gata en su lomo ronroneaba con fuerza, creando otro vacío silencioso y Hinata se dio cuenta que en esas líneas de vacío, Hanabi conocía lo de su idea con respecto al liderazgo.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— Ser un ninja es muy útil. —con esa respuesta orgullosa y descontenta a la vez supo que los había espiado el día que fue a hablar con su padre— Los Principales ya saben de tu decisión, no pasará mucho hasta que se entere todo el Clan y después la aldea entera. —Hinata terminó de preparar las tortillas y Hanabi se lavó las manos en la llave de la cocina para comer. — Tienes todo mi apoyo.

— Muchas gracias, Hanabi-chan.

— Neji-niisama me explicó que si fallas recibirás la marca. —Hinata asintió— ¿Está bien?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No digo que la Rama Secundaria deba tenerla, pero tú...

— El fin de esto, Hanabi, es poder unirnos. Si demuestro mis habilidades frente a las dos Ramas y gano, obtendré la lealtad de la Secundaria al saber que ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de poder conseguir el liderazgo después de tantos años a la sombra.

— ¿Y si no?

— Bueno. —tomó un poco de té antes de seguir con esa voz dulce y tranquila— Neji-niisan tiene un gran aprecio en la Rama Secundaria por su destreza; llegó a jounin a los 17. Creo que si él gana también sería un excelente líder. Tal vez exista un poco de rechazo por parte de la Rama Principal, pero estaríamos tú y yo para ayudarlo. —ambas sonrieron de esa manera dulce, pero se notaba la travesura en Hanabi.

.

.

Ya en la cama, Hanabi con la gata sobre su pecho, ambas seguían despiertas.

— Sasuke-kun duerme en esta misma cama. —giró la cabeza acostada de espaldas mientras Hinata estaba de lado con la cabeza sobre la almohada— ¿Te ha hecho algo indecente?

— ¡Hanabi-chan! —Hinata cerró los ojos mientras se levantaba para tomar asiento con algo de rubor. Porque recordar el incidente de la toalla, o la primera vez que despertó en la cama y él giró su cuerpo por reflejo tocando su pierna en el proceso, no era algo agradable en su memoria. Su hermana también tomó asiento, cruzó las piernas y abrió los ojos con mucho interés ya sin la gata sobre ella, pero aún sobre la cama; el animal también estaba pendiente de la conversación.

— ¡Oh! Sí han hecho algo.

— B-basta... —arrugó un poco la frente por la falta de tacto con la que se expresaba su hermana con ella.

— ¿Qué? —respondió casual— Es normal que pase si ya están casados. —Hanabi rió con gracia al ver lo nerviosa que era su hermana para tratar temas de ese tipo. Siempre había así de dulce e ingenua, por ello su mayor diversión era preguntarle cosas de ese tipo que la ponían incómoda. — ¿Te ha tocado sin permiso? Porque, te digo nee-san, está mal, ¿sí? No por estar casados puedes dejar que–

— ¡N-no ha pasado nada! —Hinata respiró profundo antes de poder continuar— Ocurrieron, eh, un par de accidentes, pero sólo eso: accidentes.

— mmm... —Hanabi entrecerró los ojos y se acostó tranquila. Hinata también y la mayor de las Hyuga por fin se quedó dormida.

Hanabi, por el contrario, estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hermana. No quería que Hinata terminara con la marca de obediencia si llegaba a fallar. No es que desconfiara de las habilidades que ahora tenía, pero siempre existía ese: _"Qué tal si..."_ Y con una idea en mente para ayudarla se quedó dormida abrazando a su hermana, sabiendo que si quería protegerla de la marca tenía que tragarse un poco el orgullo y hablar con la única persona capaz de evitar ese destino.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #81 •**

* * *

.

.

Todos se despedían frente a la Torre Hokage, pero Naruto seguía con esa mirada intensa sobre Shikamaru desde que la misión había finalizado y aunque Sasuke no lo admitía, también quería saber lo mismo que pasaba por la mente del rubio desde terminada la misión. Un tenso silencio se creó en el grupo, aún de pie delante de la puerta principal del edificio.

— Por última vez, Naruto. No. —Shikamaru suspiró cuando su amigo expresó con insistencia su negativa.

— ¡Oh, vamos!

— La decisión la tendrá el Hokage. —Naruto se acercó mirando a sus compañeros con los ojos chinos.

— _Sólo quiero saber si lo hice mejor que Sasuke._ —murmuró con una sonrisa confiada mientras Sasuke permanecía con su rostro sereno un par de pasos detrás.

— Te escuché, tarado. —respondió en un resoplido de cansancio. Dio media vuelta para irse al departamento y Naruto lo detuvo del hombro.

— Oe, Sasuke, espera. ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad?

— Eso tomará un par de días, Naruto-san. —acotó un Chouji delgado mientras Lee desaparecía dentro de la Torre después de una sonrisa de premio y u pulgar arriba que causó en Shikamaru una gota por la frente. — ¿No es así, Shikamaru?

— Claro. —respondió tranquilo y sin mostrar interés en la desaparición de Lee. Sasuke se desprendió del agarre de Naruto.

— Está bien. —dijo decepcionado de no poder sacar información del líder de equipo con respecto a su desempeño para obtener el pase a jounin. Al girar notó a Sasuke un par de metros en dirección a la plaza. — ¡Oe, por qué la prisa! —gritó el rubio intentando alcanzarlo— ¡Vamos a–!

— Déjalo, Naruto. —Shikamaru lo detuvo de la mochila— Un hombre casado tiene otras prioridades. —Naruto miró a Chouji y ambos sonrieron: uno con afecto, el otro con travesura al recordar a Sasuke diciendo el nombre de Hinata una solitaria vez hace un par de días mientras dormía. Naruto lo molestó durante el camino hasta que terminó en una dimensión de agua por un par de horas.

— ¡Temari~! ¡Temari~chan, te casas conmigo~! —empezó a fastidiar como si fuera un niño de cinco años. Shikamaru miró a Chouji en busca de ayuda, pero este le respondió: _"Es cierto."_ Lo que lo avergonzó y desapareció dentro de la torre mientras la risa de ese par difuminaba con la distancia.

.

.

Desde la calle las ventanas estaban cerradas y al girar el picaporte supo que ella no se encontraba. Abrió con su llave y quien lo recibió fue esa molesta gata con un sonido que mostraba descontento; como si no era él a quien quisiera ver cruzar la puerta. Sasuke no le dio importancia al animal y revisó el dispensador; estaba lleno. Eso le indicó que no se había ido hace mucho: unas horas, un día a más tardar.

Observó el interior del departamento por un largo periodo. Le parecía grande y vacío; silencioso. Oscuro. ¿Acaso no fue siempre de la misma forma? Por un segundo le pareció haber regresado en el tiempo, a cuando estaba en la academia después del incidente en su distrito. La casa era espaciosa, callada y algo triste. Por alguna extraña razón no quería permanecer más tiempo allí, es decir, no es que quisiera regresar a la compañía de Naruto, pero tampoco le parecía confortable estar en su departamento en ese momento. Por ello dejó su mochila, tomó una muda limpia de ropa, una toalla, artículos de limpieza y abandonó el lugar rumbo a los baños públicos.

Una vez allí le pareció que habían demasiadas personas, pero no daría media vuelta si ya estaba dentro del local.

Ingresó a la sección masculina, guardó su ropa en uno de los cajones y se quitó la camiseta de manga larga —igual a muchas otras en su cajonera—, los pantalones... todo. Cubrió su parte inferior e ingresó a un sitio bullicioso y con mucho vapor, por lo que a duras penas lograba distinguir la superficie total de los baños públicos masculinos.

Suspiró de mala gana cuando una voz, de entre tantas, llegó a sus oídos.

— ¡OH~! ¡Sasuke! —Naruto se levantó para recibirlo con una broma, pero Kiba lo agarró de una pierna y creó un gran salpicón que mojó la base de la toalla de Sasuke y de paso apartó algo del vapor de la sala, por lo que pudo ver a Kiba reírse un metro más lejos de donde el rubio se hundió.

—¡Sasuke-san! —expresó Lee con esa desbordante energía— ¡Qué sorpresa verte acá! —Shikamaru y Chouji estaba sentados a un lado.

Naruto salió del fondo por una bocanada de aire y Sasuke ingresó a la piscina para tomar asiento con tranquilidad.

— Es extraño que uses los baños públicos. ¿Te quedaste sin agua caliente en casa?

— No. —respondió tranquilo mientras mojaba su rostro en la piscina.

— ¿Hinata te votó? —expresó confundido con los brazos cruzados, la toalla sobre su cabellera corta y unos ojos de palito; Sasuke sólo miró aburrido.

— Hinata no está, Naruto. —respondió Kiba mientras tomaba una posición cómoda para su cabeza al borde del baño— Shino y ella, junto a Neji, fueron solicitados por el Daimyo. Deberían estar de regreso para el anochecer.

Naruto emitió un sonido suave al comprender y sumergió su cuerpo hasta dejar sólo su cabeza fuera del agua con la toalla pequeña sobre su cabellera, los otros se recostaron en el borde; ya sea con la toalla pequeña en sus rostro o sin ella. Sasuke no podía comprender que el escandaloso lugar fuera tan relajante para los demás. Para él era una mezcla extraña de querer estar allí y al mismo tiempo no. Es decir, era desagradable estar allí, pero el pensar en el departamento sin nada más que esa gata no era una opción a tomar.

Decidió no pensar más y decidió cerrar los ojos y buscar un momento para vaciar su mente después de esa misión; sin admitir que fue entretenida al compartir con los chicos sin presiones ni criterios. Colocó la toalla sobre su cara y sonrió de una forma corta al recordar la amistad con el rubio y lo mucho que su carácter estúpido y determinado crea en los demás.

.

.

Salieron todos ya vestidos y completamente renovados por el agua caliente. La puesta de sol creaba un cielo anaranjado cobrizo muy hermoso.

— Ahora por... ¡RAMEN! —gritó con energía y todos sonrieron, menos Sasuke; él lo hizo en su interior.

— Pero tú pagas. —respondió el Uchiha y Naruto aceptó.

Una vez delante de Ichuraku, bromeando de cosas estúpidas y la colección de ramen en su habitación, unos gritos, cuchicheos y gran escándalo atrajo la atención de todos, menos de Naruto, quien ya estaba sentado en su puesto de costumbre pidiendo una orden para cada uno.

— **_¡NARUTO-NICHAAAAAN!_** —Un Konohamaru asustado, asombrado y cansado llegó a Ichiraku para tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo del asiento en un tirón haciendo que cayera sobre su retaguardia frente a los muchachos y un par más de comensales.

— ¡Maldición, Konohamaru! —se levantó del suelo con el pantalón sucio por la tierra; sacudirlo era en vano por la humedad.

— ¡Naruto-nii, te buscan! —expresó con emoción, casi brillando sus pupilas como estrellas.

— ¿Me buscan? —Konohamaru asintió con fuerza— ¿Quién?

— Una chica muy bonita... pero algo mandona. —todos posaron sus ojos en Naruto— Dice que es urgente.

Naruto miró al grupo, perdido e intrigado. Antes de poder tomar asiento para terminar su merienda primero, Konohamaru volvió a tomarlo del brazo para llevarlo con suma insistencia.

— ¡Vamooos, Naruto-niiii! —empujaba su espalda— Hokage-sama no la soportará por muchoooo.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei?

— Ahora es el Hokage, Naruto. —acotó Shikamaru.

— ¡Si! —el resto de curiosos los seguía detrás— Estaba hablando con Iruka-sensei por unas tareas y, de pronto, alguien entró a la oficina del Sexto sin permiso. Cuando llegamos esa chica, vestida con un kimono de seda y ropajes tipo princesa, pedía verte con insistencia. Decía que le debías una promesa o algo así.

Cuando llegaron a la zona central, delante de la Torre Hokage, un carruaje pequeño pero lujoso estaba rodeado de aldeanos curiosos. Un símbolo simple estaba en la parte central superior del transporte y tanto a Shikamaru como a Lee les pareció algo familiar. Naruto también inspeccionó el símbolo, pues le parecía haberlo visto hace mucho tiempo, pero no recordaba dónde exactamente. Sasuke se cansó del viaje y no tenía ánimo de subir y ver a Kakashi —para burlarse de él, quizá— y al dar media vuelta divisó unas siluetas en la parte superior de la entrada a la aldea.

Lee abrió los ojos de par en par en dirección a Shikamaru. — ¡Ya recordé dónde lo vi! —Chouji y su amigo voltearon, mientras Sasuke entrecerró un poco los párpados en dirección a la puerta; bajando la colina— ¡La misión con esa chica sacerdotisa! —Shikamaru abrió los ojos de par en par al sintonizar la misma misión, a la chica en cuestión y también el por qué estaba allí. Naruto caminó hacia la puerta indicando a los chicos que avanzaran con él. Shikamaru trató de detenerlo, pero antes de abrir la puerta con su mano, esta lo hizo por cuenta propia.

— ¡No pienso esperar más tiempo! —expresó una muchacha a Shizune— ¡Si él no llega iré a bu–! —golpeó el pecho de Naruto y se apartó un poco molesta— ¿Cómo te atreves a atravesarte en mi ca–?

Quedó muda.

La chica tenía el cabello lacio, de un tono amarillo pálido, muy largo —le llegaba por detrás de las rodillas— atado con una cinta verde a la altura de la espalda. El flequillo llegaba hasta sus cejas y un par de mechones de corte recto perfilaba su rostro femenino. Tenía la piel clara y su estatura no sobrepasaba los hombros del alto rubio delante de la puerta mirándola fijamente; intentando recordar dónde la había visto antes. Ella tomó el gesto con tanto agrado que no solo sonrojó, sino que sonrió abiertamente por unos segundos antes de colocar las manos en la cintura y arrugar un poco la frente.

— ¡Cuándo pensabas cumplir tu promesa, Naruto! —el rubio ladeó la cabeza un poco, comenzó a sudar levemente al comprender que había olvidado lo que sea que le había prometido en el pasado. La chica demostró un gesto de rabia al saber que no la recordaba y con el dedo índice de su mano golpeó el pecho para que sus palabras se le grabaran. Todos observaban la escena con expectativa, menos Shikamaru y Lee que ya habían recordado todo. Todo.

— ¡Te olvidaste de mí!

— N-no, claro que no. —respondió al verla disgustada— Tú, eh...

Ella suspiró y cambió esa molestia por aprecio, cariño. Sus mejillas ya no estaban rojas, pero su mirada de tono lavanda demostraba alegría.

— Sabía que sucedería, por eso vine. —sonrió de forma traviesa, metió sus manos detrás de su espalda, se acercó peligrosamente al chico y sacó de su bolsillo interno un cascabel; el sonido creó una sonrisa en el rubio.

— ¡SHION! —exclamó con una sonrisa— ¿Qué haces acá?

— Tonto. —ella sonrió con emoción. — Viene para que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste. —Naruto golpeó el puño contra su palma al recordar.

— Bueno... Puedo guiarte hasta el orfanato, pero a esta hora ya debe estar cerrado. —esa felicidad cambió por confusión, pero Lee y Shikamaru palmearon su propio rostro al ver lo idiota de su respuesta.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi promesa? —preguntó ella y él ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿No querías ayuda para pasar tu poder a una nueva sacerdotisa?

Sasuke, que había dejado de prestar atención a las personas en la entrada miró a Shikamaru en busca de respuesta a una pregunta que se formuló con sólo una mirada.

— Hace un par de años tuvimos una misión en el País de los Demonio. —inició tranquilo mientras veían a la chica arrugar la frente una vez más— Una sacerdotisa solicitó los servicios de protección y terminamos involucrados en una situación problemática... —suspiró cansado, pasando la mano por detrás de su cuello— Al terminar la misión, ella le dijo a Naruto que–

— ¡No me refería a eso!

— ¡Y cómo más voy a ayudar, de veras! —respondió tan confundido y alarmado como Shion estaba de decepcionada y disgustada.

— ¡Teniendo una hija!

— Pero yo aún no tengo hijos.

Todos, aldeanos y ninjas espectadores, incluso Shion, palmearon su rostro ante la respuesta. Sasuke dio un par de pasos en dirección a su amigo. Colocó la mano en su hombro para llamar su atención.

— Naruto, ella quiere tener un hijo contigo. —Abrió los ojos tanto como unos faros, sonrió incómodo y devolvió sus azules ojos en dirección a ella esperando que aclarara la situación, pero Shion se cruzó de brazos. Sasuke se alejó un paso hacia una abertura para regresar a la plaza y merendar.

— Eres muy lento, Naruto. —acotó ella— Parece que tendré que ser más directa.

Shion respiró profundo y lo llamó con su mano; un gesto tierno para el resto de civiles que observaban la escena. Naruto se agachó poco a poco hasta que ella colocó ambas manos en cada mejilla, cerró los párpados y plantó un beso en sus labios. El tono canela de su piel en todo su cuerpo cambió a un rojo intenso sin poder cerrar los ojos durante ese eterno momento; dulce y placentero.

— Ya si no entiendes con eso, Naruto, me veré forzada a usar métodos más drásticos.

Chouji y Lee se miraron interrogativos al no saber a lo que se refería —sin dejar de lado el sonrojo al presenciar la escena—, pero Shikamaru se incomodó por las palabras de la chica, que le recordaron un poco al carácter fuerte de Temari.

La cabeza de Naruto desprendía vapor mientras se escuchaba a la multitud molestando al Héroe de la Aldea con la nueva y firme muchacha.

Sasuke dejó el lugar en silencio, Shikamaru se encargaría de llevar a Naruto a casa después del espectáculo y de la noticia sobre la chica que vino a casarse con el Futuro Hokage.

.

.

Después de comer ramen y cargarlo a la cuenta de Naruto —después de todo ya los había ordenado— regresó a su departamento mientras el rumor de la Sacerdotisa del país de los Demonios que había venido para casarse con Naruto Uzumaki por una vieja promesa de adolescentes se escuchaba cada dos pasos; en cada rincón. Le parecía algo graciosos lo rápido que era el pueblo para esparcir chismes... eso era algo que no había cambiado desde que había abandonado el lugar y de alguna manera le parecía agradable.

— Sasuke-san. —Esa voz oscura y profunda llegó desde su espalda, volteó y se topó con Shino— Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.

— Podrías entregarle esto a Hinata. —extendió la mano con un pergamino y la paga de la misión.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —tomó la bolsa y el pergamino sin ser grosero.

— Pienso que es deber del esposo el estar junto a su pareja en un momento como este. —indicó mientras acomodaba sus lentes en dirección a unas chicas no mayores de trece que conversaban sobre "Naruto-senpai" y la hermosa "Princesa"; se despidió con cortesía rumbo a su casa seguramente. No le dio importancia y continuó el camino, pero al llegar al edificio vio a Hinata corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la escalera para el departamento. Llegó hasta el edificio y la vio doblar la esquina a dos cuadras de distancia. Subió, giró la manija, pero esta estaba cerrada. Abrió con su llave, la gata lo recibió de mala gana, depositó el dinero de ella sobre la mesa junto al pergamino, dejó su ropa sucia en el tacho del baño antes de darle un vistazo a la alcoba.

No había rastros de que ella hubiera ingresado, era muy obvio al notar el carácter arisco de la felina. No la conocía lo suficiente, pero ella era fácil de leer y aunque el estar casados no lo obligaba a nada, tomó su capa y salió a buscarla como aquella vez que se tomaron de la mano; cuyo gesto no había pasado por su mente desde ese entonces.

.

.

Acuclillada junto a la tumba de su madre, las lágrimas humedecían la lápida después de ser iluminadas con el brillo de la luna casi llena. Sollozos suaves inundaban el cementerio e intentaba callarlos más, pero en su situación ya era demasiado el dolor contenido. Tanto era el sufrimiento por lo que había presenciado, que ni la culpa tenía cabida en su cabeza en ese preciso momento. Ahora podía comprender por qué Sakura se había ido. Jamás creyó que presenciar la pérdida del primer amor era tan fuerte, tan intenso, tan devastador. Al meditar entre lágrimas su corazón roto, también se dio cuenta que era egoísta. Ella quería que Naruto fuera feliz, pero no quería verlo con alguien más. Ella realmente quería verlo sonreír, tener su familia, pero nunca pensó en la afortunada... pues con el paso del tiempo siempre se imaginó ocupando ese lugar.

¡Vaya egoísta!

Su mamá estaría decepcionada si la viera pensar de esa manera.

— _Mamá yo... y-yo no debo... n-no soy una..._

Una suave tela cubrió su espalda, calentándola en la fría y oscura noche de primavera.

Secó sus lágrimas con las manos, pero era un gesto vano. Levantó la mirada con lentitud para saber quien estaba allí, pero al conectar miradas la culpa llegó a su cerebro como una pedrada.

— _S-Sasuke... k-kun..._

Las lágrimas no se detenían en su presencia por más que intentaba secarlas. Hinata se levantó de golpe ya sin mirarlo; sólo al pasto del cementerio. Sus hombros se levantaban con suavidad por la respiración entrecortada de su llanto silencioso mientras su cabello cubría sus facciones de la luz; no obstante él podía ver las gotas saladas rodar por sus mejillas.

Ninguno decía nada.

La vergüenza de ser encontrada por él, llorando, tenía su mente en blanco; o al menos sin algo adecuado para el momento. Pues en su cabeza no había otra cosa que el beso dado por esa chica a Naruto frente a la Torre del Hokage justo cuando estaba por dar el reporte.

¿No le había prometido no volver a llorar? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué expresaba su dolor en silencio? ¿Dónde estaba esa personalidad tímida que rayaba en lo absurdo de la bondad? ¿Dónde estaba esa determinación y fuerza que mostró el otro día en el hospital para dejarlo como un cretino sin siquiera darse cuenta? ¿Por qué llorar por alguien que nunca la miró de la misma forma? Eran demasiadas preguntas que no tenían una respuesta para él; no una con sentido, al menos. Le parecía ridículo llorar por haber visto a Naruto junto a otra chica, porque estaba seguro que eso provocó su actual estado, pero... Si le parecía desagradable su reacción, ¿por qué seguía allí? ¿Por qué la había ido a buscar? No era como la primera vez, cuando se transformó en el tarado para estudiar el tipo de reacción que ella demostraba frente a la presencia de Naruto.

No.

Ahora era diferente. No quería saber qué tipo de dolor mostraba, pues ya lo había visto esa vez que llegó al departamento con las últimas fuerzas. La contemplaba en silencio. La veía dolida. La observaba llorar y cómo intentaba desaparecer sus lágrimas de su presencia en vano. ¿Tan potente era ese sentimiento como para llorar de esa manera? Ella empezó a caminar rumbo a la entrada sin emitir otro sonido que no fuera sus sollozos. Él leyó el nombre de la madre de Hinata en la lápida. ¿Siempre que algo la golpeaba con tanta fuera venía a este lugar? Sería comprensible, pues contar con su padre era... Bueno, inútil y, seguramente, no quería preocupar a su hermana menor o al molesto "genio" Hyuga.

Permanecía estática. Claramente no quería ir al departamento, o caminar por los callejones y que la vieran en ese estado; recordó las palabras de Kakashi: _"Para cualquier otro, incluso Sakura, era evidente que Hinata sentía algo por Naruto."_ Ante de darse cuenta, su boca volvió a moverse sin poder detenerla.

— Te envidio. —esas palabras la contrariaron un poco y levantó la mirada creyendo haber entendido mal. Sasuke no tenía sus ojos puesto en ella, sino en la lejanía, ella guió sus ojos allí y supo que era el lugar de la tumba de sus padres. — Esa libertad que le das a tus emociones es algo que no puedo hacer. —acotó sereno mientras su cabello se movía con la brisa— No desde la pérdida de mi hermano. —Ella bajó la mirada para enfocarse en la tumba de su madre. Estaba a un paso de distancia de él. — Te dije que dejaras de llorar porque detesto no poder hacerlo. —dejó de observar la tumba de sus padres para enfocarse en ella. —Yo lo prohibí en mí y terminé transformándolo en rencor. Así que está bien... Llorar con alguien está bien. —dijo mientras recordaba la lucha con Naruto y cómo su amistad, y necedad, lo sacó de la oscuridad sólo por estar allí... acompañándolo en el dolor. En el llanto.

Perla y ónix volvieron a hacer contacto.

Su mirada masculina era... compasiva. Sutil, casi imperceptible, pero ella sabía que estaba siendo considerado por la situación y las lágrimas volvieron a emerger con fuerza cuando comprendió que él le estaba permitiendo esa libertad de poder sacar todo el dolor para que, quizá, la carga fuera menor. Él la estaba dejando ser egoísta, porque en ese momento estaba bien. Pensar que la felicidad de Naruto era sufrimiento para ella era egoísta —lo veía de esa manera—, pero Sasuke le decía que estaba bien. Que llorar le permitiría sacar algo de esa culpa en su pecho.

Abrió los párpados de golpe cuando ese pequeño cuerpo, frágil y pequeño, se aferró a su camiseta para cubrir su rostro y humedecerlo con el agua salada de sus ojos. Su mano se tensó por un segundo por lo inesperado de la situación. Ella estaba dejando salir ese dolor con un llanto un poco más fuerte sin dejar de ser opaco y tímido. Quiso alejarla, pero no lo hizo. No estaría bien, ¿cierto? Sus ojos divagaron por el exterior del lugar en busca de un punto fijo para enfocar, pero sentir su aliento caliente, el frío de sus lágrimas en la camiseta y el leve tiritar por su respiración entrecortada llevó sus ojos a su cabellera. Su brazo lentamente se levantó y la rodeó por la espalda con una torpeza que nunca antes había demostrado.

Ella aceptó el gesto y se acomodó un poco más en su pecho.

La tensión desapareció después de unos segundos y el gesto fue sincero en su totalidad.

Memorias de cuando perdió a Itachi llegaron junto a esa sensación de soledad cuando lloró su pérdida.

Su brazo izquierdo también la rodeó con gentileza, algo que no sabía podía demostrar. Posó su barbilla sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por la brisa del exterior y esa calidez que, aún en la tristeza, desprendía de manera natural.

No sabía nada sobre los sentimientos de una mujer, pero algo le decía que sólo con estar allí la estaba apoyando más de lo que su Padre lo hizo alguna vez y, extrañamente, el tenerla entre sus brazos escuchando sus lamentos causaba una pequeña opresión en su interior, al mismo tiempo que sentía rabia por el tarado de Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¡h...oooooooOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAA!**_

 _Les juro que no sabía que ya ha pasado más de un mes sin actualizar y para remediarlo me maté haciendo este cap con más de 12000 palabras, ya saben, para compensar la falta de palabras en los cap anteriores que no llegan a 10000. ¡Porque prometí que cada cap sería de 10000! Bueno, creo que no lo prometí, pero ya que. ;D_

 _Sé que se quejarán que mi "fanservice" de Sasuke no fue tan detallado como el de Hinata, pero deben entender que no puedo hacerlo más explícito y descriptivo porque ella no lo ve de "esa" manera, ¿sí? En el juego de Naruto —uno de tantos—, cuando utilizas el jutsu sexy inverso —osea el delicioso harem masculino de Naruto— contra Hinata, ella no se desmaya por esos cuerpos esculturales y, pues, eso me dio la idea de que Hinata sólo considera atractivo a Naruto, y sólo a él. Por eso ver a otro chico sin ropa no la hace sangrar por la nariz. Así que con el pensamiento del juego, hice que esta Hinata viera a Sasuke como un simple compañero. Ya más adelante la cosa cambiará. *guiño, guiño*_

 _Otra cosa._

 _Para quienes han leído mis otros fics, saben que la única otra persona con la que veo a Naruto casado —aparte de Hinata— es con Shion. Por eso la usé aquí. Deben comprender que no escribo **NaruSaku** , porque a ellos los veo como simples hermanos, nada más. Así que si esperaban algo por el estilo, pues de plano les bajo los humos. :/ Aunque eso creo que ya lo había dejado claro en un cap anterior._

 _Otra, otra cosa._

 _Este fic lo tengo visto como **seinen**. Así que no esperen que todo sea amor y paz, a pesar de que dije que ya no habría guerra, pero el mundo shinobi es... complejo. Lo digo con respecto a la decisión de Hinata con respecto al liderazgo. No les comento nada más porque sino se me arruina la trama... :P_

 _Otra cosa de la otra, otra cosa._

 _Con respecto a las misiones... No las detallo porque, bueno, no se me ocurren, si? Osea, no quiero decir que no vaya a describir una que otra, pero eso sólo va a pasar cuando Sasuke y Hinata vayan en la misma misi_ _— ¡Dije demasiado! ¡DIJE DEMASIADO! *ejem* Algo más quería decirles... ¡AH, SÍ!_

 _M-me da pena decirlo, pero... ¿A-alguno sabe dibujar? Lo digo porque, pues, quiero que la portada de este fic sea linda, ¡épica! Yo quise hacerla pero dibujo asqueroso... *no hablemos de ello* y se me ocurrió que entre tantos seguidores, alguien debe ser un MASTER. Si no les molesta hacer uno, envíenmelo al face. Feo o bonito, da igual. Lo atesoraré y uno será la portada para este mega fic... Incluso pueden hacerme una para los otros porque, están horribles. No lo negaré._

 _Sin más que decirles espero su review largo y sentimentalón. Ideas para el siguiente cap también son recibidas con los brazos abiertos y alguna pregunta traviesa será respondida si con ello no afecto el misterio en la trama. ¡Hasta el siguiente cap!_ _Que... posiblemente tarde tanto como este... :P ... xD No, en serio. :/ ... D:_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_ **  
** _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_


	10. Nuestra primera misión en equipo

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #81 •**

* * *

.

.

No sabía cómo apartarla de él y ya empezaba a molestarle su llanto. Dejó de apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y con un poco de molestia la tomó del hombro y la apartó; ella reaccionó con tranquilidad. Las lágrimas en su rostro ya no salía como antes, pero sus ojos rojos junto a esas mejillas le daban una apariencia depresiva que, de una manera extrañamente infantil, iluminaba el color perla de sus ojos. Secó su rostro con ambas manos antes de fijarse en él con una corta sonrisa.

— _Gra... Gracias..._ —murmuró avergonzada por la escena.

Él no respondió, pero sí la contempló por un momento corto en el silencio del lugar.

Dio media vuelta hacia la entrada para tomar el callejón hacia el departamento, pero cuando ella pensaba elegir el camino hacia la calle principal, Sasuke dobló hacia el lado opuesto. Ella lo siguió a un paso de distancia, cubierta desde los hombros por la capa. Una cuadra más adelante continuó el camino al departamento, hasta que volvió a escoger una ruta diferente. Luego de varios callejones, correctos o equivocados, ella levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para observar a Sasuke —en realidad sólo podía apreciar su espalda— e intentar descubrir lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Quería ir a casa o no? ¿Acaso sólo gustaba de caminar de esa manera tan extraña antes de ir al departamento? ¿O, seguramente, él quería estar solo después de lo que había hecho por ella y no se había dado cuenta que lo seguía?

No.

Ella era delgadita y pequeña, pero no invisible.

Unas risas la distrajeron de su mente y antes de poder ladear un poco su torso para observar a las personas, Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, la rodeó con el brazo en un movimiento rápido y sin crear mucho escándalo la ocultó de un par de señoras que conversaban con mucha confianza. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que él estuvo haciendo por tanto rato: Evitar a las personas para que no la vieran en ese estado. Cuando las mujeres desaparecieron en la esquina sin notar a la joven pareja en la oscuridad Sasuke la soltó con tranquilidad y, sin mirarla, siguió caminando delante de ella.

Hinata permaneció estática por unos segundos antes de seguirlo en silencio por el resto del camino; el cual les tomó unos veinte minutos más de lo normal.

Ya en la puerta del departamento, Sasuke giró la perilla e ingresó primero. Ella escuchó un ronquido gatuno, como un siseo de disgusto, al que Sasuke no le dio importancia mientras dejaba los zapatos, pero luego de que ella entró y cerró la puerta, la gata empezó a ronronear con fuerza y a acariciarse entre sus tobillos. Ella sonrió con agrado y la tomó entre sus brazos después de sacarse la capa y dejarla colgada donde siempre la dejaba él.

Hinata consentía a la gata mientras se acercaba a la cocina lentamente observando el perfil de Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Conoces a alguien que entrene gatos ninja? —Él le pasó un vaso con jugo para luego coger el suyo. Observó al animal y éste le regresó la mirada como un _"Sí, te haré sufrir cuando sepa hablar."_ Hinata continuó antes de darle el paso— El otro día la llevé al veterinario y le pedí a Hana-san que le hiciera un examen para saber si puedo o no entrenarla.

Sasuke tomó asiento, sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío por un momento antes de responder.

— Conozco a alguien. —esa respuesta creó en ella una chispa de alegría que no demostró con una sonrisa, pero era palpable en su mirada.

— No quiero molestarte con esto, así que... ¿Cómo puedo, eh, contactar a esa persona? —Sasuke miró a la gata, lo contemplaba con esa sonrisa oculta que le disgustaba.

— Habrá que ir allá. —dijo en un suspiro, ella plasmó su mirada sobre él de golpe— Vive en Sala del Cielo.

— ¿Ir... allá? —parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus ojos continuaban rojos— No... No te molestes, Sasuke-kun.

— Tomará un par de días. —respondió casual.

Ella tomó a la gata por debajo de sus patas delanteras y la levantó a la altura de su rostro— ¿La debo dejarla allá? —contempló al animal con una sonrisa interna, pero luego percibió la tristeza en su mirada y algo en su interior le quería evitar más dolor; el animal se había vuelto una compañía inseparable para la chica.

— Iré por ella mañana. —su mirada perla volvió a posarse en él con asombro, ¿acaso no preferiría quedarse a reparar la vivienda?— De ida y vuelta serán dos días, tres si la anciana no está de humor. —Hinata bajó a la gata, que tomó asiento con esa característica gracia felina meneando su cola con suavidad y examinando a Sasuke con intensidad.

— Yo iré, después de todo soy quien quiere entrenarla. —expresó con una mirada dulce, pero claramente su intención era dejar la aldea por unos días debido al incidente en la Torre Hokage.

— Quieres ir para evitar encontrarte con la nueva pareja. —expresó luego de un momento. Ella no parecía feliz por la aclaración, pero sí agradecida por su honestidad cruda; era mejor eso a dejar las cosas bajo un tapete. Aún así posó la mirada en la gata con melancolía.— Puedes venir. —Acotó.

Hinata lo contempló algo abrumada, algo distraída, algo dolida, algo agradecida.— ¿Está bien que vayamos los dos?

— No pienso viajar con más personas. —pensó en la molesta compañía de Kiba y el perro; Shino era un caso aparte.

— N-no me refiero a eso. —dijo directo a los ojos del joven— ¿Y si te necesitan para otra misión?

— Lo dudo mucho. —cerró los ojos antes de continuar, como si pidiera permiso a sí mismo para hablar— Estaré libre hasta el anuncio de mi promoción.

— ¿Para _jounin_? —dijo con una sonrisa suave; él respondió con su mirada sobria— Felicidades, Sasuke-kun. —indicó no muy animada, pero sus palabras y el tono denotaban una sinceridad absoluta hacia él.

— Aún no he sido promovido.

— Bueno... —bajó la mirada por un momento— Me sorprendió que no hayas conseguido el rango antes. —dijo dubitativa, aunque uno segundo después ella misma se dio cuenta que lo había dicho sin pensar. Sasuke la contempló de perfil, ella levantó su rostro y sonrió avergonzada. — Yo no, eh, pues...

Un silencio incómodo emergió en ella y Sasuke volvió a suspirar suave y cansado. Se levantó, recogió su vaso y fue rumbo a la recámara; ella llegó una hora después a la habitación. No la escuchó llorar en el comedor, pero era muy claro el sufrimiento en su rostro; sus ojos lo demostraban a gritos. Acostada a su lado después de cambiarse y darse una relajante ducha, estaba tan despierta como él. Sasuke tenía presente la sensación de que en cualquier segundo ella se levantaría de la cama para salir al balcón a llorar, sin parar quizá, pero sus palabras lo alertaron de una manera dulce.

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun?

— Hmm...

— Tú, pues, podrías, eh... —sintió el colchón moverse con brusquedad y giró su cuerpo para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Curvó las cejas al verla arrodillada sobre las sábanas con las manos bajo su frente y la cabeza agachada; él se incorporó un poco para verla desde arriba. — ¡Podrías ayudarme a entrenar! —exclamó alterada, nerviosa, pero determinada. Sasuke tomó asiento con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared como acostumbraba, rodeado por el silencio; ella tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza a la expectativa de su respuesta.

Los nervios la atacaban con furia. ¿Acaso cometió un grave error? ¡Pero claro que sí! Cómo se le ocurrió pedirle tal favor después de lo que había hecho por ella en el cementerio. Además, aún no tenían una amistad tan abierta como para pedir ese tipo de petición. ¡Qué desubicada! Y pensar que ya le había pedido el favor de contactar con un entrenador felino para Kunai —el nombre de la gata desde el día que Hanabi se quedó a dormir—. ¡Cómo se le ocurrió! Es decir, entrenar era lo mejor que podía hacer para mantener la mente ocupada, pero también estaba el tema de educar a la gata y la reconstrucción de la Casa de Sasuke y las misiones y los gastos del departamento y... y...

— Si te ayudo a entrenar —su voz grave la sacó de su tormentosa cabeza aún sin abrir los ojos— se pospondrá la reconstrucción.

Obviamente diría eso. ¿Dejar a un lado la reconstrucción por entrenarla? ¡Que va! Jamás haría algo así. ¡Ella estaba siendo demasiado egoísta!

— Todo esto tiene que ver con tu Clan y el Liderazgo con tu primo. —ella abrió los ojos, tomó asiento sin verlo a la cara por la vergüenza de su avaricia, codicia... ponerse antes que él. ¡En qué se había convertido! Desde la boda ella iba primero, siempre primero. ¡Se había convertido en una muchacha odiosa!

— _N-no quería..._ Fue muy egoísta de mi parte, Sasuke-kun, y comprendo que–

— Otra excusa para estar lejos de _ellos_.

Sus palabras golpeaban el recuerdo del beso entre Naruto y la chica nueva como agua fría y aunque le dolía, debía afrontarlo, porque era la verdad. Una verdad que debía asimilar de una vez por todas, pues ella jamás estará junto a Naruto, no de la manera que imaginó alguna vez... o que seguía imaginando. Él la veía como una amiga. Siempre fue de esa manera pero se negó a pensarlo. Siempre existiría una amistad entre ella y Naruto y eso no iba a cambiar sólo porque ella lo deseara, no iba a cambiar sólo porque ella lo imaginara, ¡no iba a cambiar sólo con llorar!

Y jamás iba a cambiar... porque entre Naruto y ella nunca existió amor.

— Discúlpame, Sa–

— Explícate.

— _¿Eh?_ —levantó la mirada en su dirección un poco contrariada.

— Dime a detalle cual es el motivo por el cual quieres que te ayude y, quizá, lo haga. —no había razón para ocultarlo, al fin y al cabo pronto se enteraría toda la aldea.

Hinata adoptó una postura cómoda, abrazando sus piernas, casi apoyando su cabeza sobre las rodillas, observando la cobija de colores opacos que había comprando Sasuke días atrás. Respiró lento y profundo por varios minutos antes de poder serenar su mente lo suficiente para decirlo sin sonar egoísta, pero en ese momento todo indicaba lo mismo: ¡Ella como líder "APTA" para el Clan!

— _"Un líder vela por la seguridad de su pueblo."_ —inició con las palabras que una vez dijo él, igual que en el hospital— El Sello Maldito que la Rama Principal le otorga a los miembros de la Rama Secundaria siempre me ha parecido excesivo. Esclavista... —realizó una pausa, tenía la mirada perdida y afligida a la vez— Cuando tú dijiste que yo era... era hipócrita, me molesté, pero luego entristecí, porque me di cuenta que tenías razón. Tenías razón sobre mi forma de ver al Clan y cómo sonreía para evitar enfrentamientos entre las Ramas, provocando así que más y más miembros fueran marcados mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Sasuke escuchaba su voz suave mezclada con el dolor y la fuerza de continuar.

— Existe una delgada línea de resentimiento entre la Rama Principal y Secundaria, que no podré deshacer si no le demuestro a la Rama Secundaria que ellos realmente son parte del Clan, de mi familia. —sus ojos regresaron de donde sea habían ido y los posó en él por unos quietos segundos— Por eso convencí a mi Padre de realizar este encuentro contra nii-san. Quiero que ellos sepan que tienen tanto derecho de ser el Líder como uno de la Rama Principal, y así como les doy la oportunidad, quiero ganarme su respeto demostrando que si logro vencer a Neji-niisan, el genio de la Rama Secundaria, merezco su lealtad sin la necesidad de obligarlos.

Su voz se apagó y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Por la ventana se podían apreciar unas cuantas gotas golpear el cristal por el inicio de otra lluvia primaveral.

— Él es jounin y tú chunin, es imposible la victoria. —quizá fue algo brusco, pero no tenía por qué suavizar una idea tan clara.— ¿Cuándo es el combate? —agregó después de unos segundos, ella parpadeó perpleja en su dirección— Rápido o me retractaré.

— ¡No! Digo, eh... Finales de Mayo. —miró la cobija antes de preguntar el motivo de aceptar, pero él la interrumpió.

— No me agrada estar encerrado, y la reconstrucción minimiza el tiempo que dedico al entrenamiento. —volvió a acostarse dándole la espalda— Además considero interesante el estilo de lucha Hyuga.

La lluvia en el exterior era intensa, pero ella se sentía tranquila. Tenía una extraña mezcla en su interior: dolor y tristeza por Naruto, inquietud por el combate contra su primo y una chispa de alegría y esperanza por la amistad que había forjado con Sasuke que nivelaba los pesos negativos en su cabeza. Con la aceptación del entrenamiento —dicha de que Sasuke la consideraba, no como amiga, pero la consideraba— logró conciliar el sueño luego de contemplar el vidrio húmedo por casi media hora. Su respiración acompasada con el ritmo de la lluvia no lo dejaba dormir, pero no porque fuera molesto.

¿Qué había hecho?

O, más bien...

¿ _Por qué_ lo había hecho?

En sólo unas pocas horas había sido comedido con ella, pero _por qué_. Es decir, primero la consoló en el cementerio, la cubrió de las miradas camino al departamento, luego aceptó ir por Nekobaa —o Tamaki en caso de que la vieja no pudiera, o no quisiera—para entrenar a esa tonta gata y ahora le dijo que la iba a ayudar a entrenar. Giró su cuerpo despacio y vio su espalda. Su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud... Al menos en ese estado no lloraba. Volvió a adoptar su posición fetal hacia el lado opuesta de la chica y se obligó a tener la mente en blanco para conciliar el sueño; sin dejar de lado el ver a _alguien_ antes de salir de la aldea.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #82 •**

* * *

.

.

Llevaba en ese bosque años y no sabía exactamente dónde o cuándo iba a salir, aunque no le importaba, pues el sólo saber por qué se había adentrado allí le daba fuerza para continuar; sin embargo, luego de perder de vista a la persona a la que seguía quedó estática en el centro del bosque. El silencio era seco y la penumbra que al inicio no le molestaba empezó a rodearla. De alguna manera la tranquilidad en su interior cambió por angustia. La respiración se acortó, se volvió rápida. Abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, pero al darse cuenta que no era capaz de emitir siquiera un pequeño quejido, el miedo y la preocupación la hicieron presa. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por el bosque con velocidad en busca de la luz... **Su luz...** _¡Naruto-kun, por favor...!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando un destello amarillo, anaranjado y negro, cruzó por entre los troncos e intentó seguirlo porque Naruto debía saber que ella estaba allí. Él seguro se había dado cuenta que lo seguía, que se había perdido por un momento y podía ayudarla a salir. Ambos podrían salir. _¡Naruto-kun, soy yo!_ Gritaba sin voz. Sujetaba su cuello con desesperación sin dejar de correr para alcanzarlo. Porque, tarde o temprano él debía notar su presencia, pero una voz femenina la distrajo desde la derecha y sus pasos se hicieron lentos para espiar a la persona que había dicho con claridad: _"¡Naruto, por aquí!"_

Abrió los ojos de par en par luego de contemplar en la salida del bosque a una chica muy hermosa: cabellera rubia pálida larga y brillantes ojos lavanda, sonreía en dirección a Naruto... y él realizaba el mismo gesto hacia la muchacha.

Algo se enterró en su pecho. Algo punzante se incrustó en su corazón cortándole la respiración.

Naruto caminó en dirección a la muchacha... Ambos se tomaron de las manos... Sus rostro se acercaron con lentitud...

Las lágrimas explotaron en su interior y recorrieron sus mejillas como lava. Apretó la mano sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y corrió en dirección opuesta. No quería ver eso. ¡Quería olvidarlo! ¡Por qué tenía que pasar! ¡Quería olvidar! Luego de tanto tiempo siguiendo sus pasos, luego de tanto tiempo cuidando su espalda dentro del bosque, luego de tanto tiempo diciendo su nombre él no... ¡Él no sabía que estaba allí!

Él nunca se fijó que ella siempre estuvo allí...

Hinata corría sin detenerse por entre los troncos con la vista borrosa.

Debió darse cuenta de que él nunca supo de su existencia cuando expresó sus sentimientos durante la invasión de Pain. ¡Jamás una respuesta!

 _Qué tonta..._

¡Qué tonta!

 _ **¡QUÉ TONTA!** ¡pahk!_

Abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que había chocado contra un tronco, estaba en el bosque una vez más y ahora sí, completamente sola. Se acuclilló junto al árbol para cubrir su rostro, para llorar con su voz sin sonido, para sacar esa daga en su pecho... Pero al tocarla dolía más así que decidió dejarla allí y olvidar que se había clavado en su interior, olvidar por qué la tenía... ¿Olvidar era lo único que podía hacer después de tanto tiempo en el bosque? ¿Debía dejar la daga allí y fingir que no la tenía? ¿Vagar entre la oscuridad de la espesa arboleda con ese puñal en su corazón?

 _— Oe..._

Su llanto era suave y se mezclaba con la brisa que se colaba por entre las copas frondosas que oscurecían en lugar.

 _— ¡Oe!_

Ya no importaba si estaba dentro o fuera del bosque, porque al fin de cuenta nadie le prestaría atención si no tenía voz.

 _— Hinata._

Sintió algo en su hombro y levantó la mirada...

* * *

Había luz y una silueta delante de su rostro, parpadeó varias veces para apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos, poco a poco distinguía su cabellera negra y su mirada sobria en sus ojos. — _Sa-Sasuke-kun..._ —murmuró cuando se levantó de la cama para secar su rostro con rapidez. Le ardían los ojos. Lo miró de perfil a un lado de la cama, contemplándola como un objeto extraño o... ¿era disgusto por despertarlo? Se levantó del colchón camino al baño sin volver a mirarlo— _T-tú vuelve a dormir, yo... yo me daré una ducha y prepararé el desayuno._ —desapareció dentro del cuarto de baño, apenada por el escándalo.

Bajo la ducha tibia, las lágrimas se perdían junto a sus lamentos suaves que el sonido del agua cayendo ocultaba mientras intentaba olvidar.

Él no tenía que pararse junto a la puerta para saber si lloraba o no, era demasiado transparente como para ocultarlo. Cerró los ojos, los abrió, los volvió a cerrar... Terminó saliendo de las sábanas rumboa la cocina.

.

.

Salió de la ducha casi después de una hora, llegó al comedor y vio a Sasuke desayunando. Quería disculparse por su tardanza, pero él la detuvo.

— Come, nos vamos. —indicó tranquilo mirándola a los ojos, pero ella evitaba el contacto visual— Empaca lo básico para tres días. —Ella tomó asiento callada y obediente. — Iremos con Kakashi para el permiso de salida. —ella asintió. Su ánimo acostumbrado no estaba presente y sus pupilas perla resaltaron en lo rojo del llanto con una intensidad suave.

Cuando ambos estaban vestidos y con el equipo listo, Hinata procuró alistar la comida para Kunai, darle una caricia de despedida y cerró el departamento.

Su mirada ya no estaba roja, pero esa energía dulce de costumbre no la acompañaba y, por alguna razón, a Sasuke no le agradaba que estuviera de esa manera.

 _— Sí, se llama Shion..._  
 _— ¿Se conocen desde niños?  
— ¡Oh, en serio! Sacerdotisa, vaya._  
 _— Es algo mandona, o eso escuché_.

Se escuchaban los rumores de camino a la Torre del Hokage.

Al igual que...

 _— Oye, ¿no son los Uchiha?_  
 _— Sí._  
 _— Mira, mira. Los Uchiha._  
 _— ¿Acaso van a una misión juntos?_  
 _— ¡Los Uchiha van de luna de miel!_

Sasuke no le daba atención a ninguno de los dos, pero ella sólo tenía oídos para aquellos que hablaban sobre Naruto y la nueva muchacha, que al parecer se llamaba Shion.

.

.

— Vaya sorpresa, Sasuke. —la mirada feliz tras esa máscara le causaba una leve irritación— Hola, Hinata. O debería decir, ¿señor y señora Uchiha? —él chasqueó la lengua y ella sólo sonrió de una manera forzada. — ¿Qué los trae a mi oficina?

— Un permiso para visitar Sala del Cielo. —Kakashi cambió su mirada a un manto de recuerdos que decidió dejar en su mente. Llamó a su asistente para indicarle la petición de Sasuke y le indicó a Hinata que la acompañara a la Central por el pergamino. Ambos se quedaron en la oficina a solas y Sasuke sabía que no le traería nada bueno.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Sasuke?

— Sin rodeos. —aclaró sereno. Kakashi suspiró con un dejo de burla.

— Bien, sin rodeos. —se inclinó hacia el escritorio y apoyó los brazos sobre el mismo, su tono serio y su semblante expresaba algo importante— ¿Qué piensas ahora?

— Sobre qué.

— Sobre Hinata.

— Creí que era algo importante. —dio media vuelta para salir de la oficina, pero con la mano en la perilla las palabras del Hokage lo dejaron estático.

— Le has tomado aprecio y me alegro. —Sasuke no movió un solo músculo— Cuando me enteré que ella estuvo en el hospital porque se desmayó en tu Distrito, creí que el divorcio sería algo inevitable, pero ahora que vienes aquí, con ella, para un permiso fuera de la aldea me dice más... mucho más.

— Tú que sabes. —giró el rostro actuando lo más natural que era en su actitud— Preocúpate por Naruto o Sakura.

— Lo hago, Sasuke. Sé que Sakura tiene una buena acogida como docente de Técnicas Ninja y que Naruto se va a casar con esa chica... ¿O ella lo casó a él? —levantó los hombros levemente.

— Eso no es preocupación, sólo información.

— ¿Tú sabes sobre preocupación? —sonrió al ver cómo su pregunta lo dejaba callado— Estuve pendiente de ambos mientras no estuviste estos años. Sé cómo son, cómo actúan. Por ello estoy pendiente de ti ahora.

— ¿Me espías?

— No, Sasuke. —dijo con un tinte paternal— Me _preocupo_ por ti. —acentuó con su mirada fija en los ojos del Uchiha— Preocuparse por alguien es interesarse por los sentimientos de esa persona y encontrar una forma de que mejore si algo le aqueja. —realizó una pequeña pausa antes de acotar— Lo mismo que estás haciendo ahora por Hinata.

— Yo no–

La perilla giró y la puerta se abrió dando paso a Samami con una taza de té y detrás de ella Hinata. La asistente dejó la taza de té frente al Hokage y sacó de su cinturón una agenda que guardaba a un costado, así como una pluma de tono morado.

— Cinco minutos para beberlo. —indicó moviendo los sus lentes con un gesto rápido— Luego revisar el contrato de la ampliación de la plaza. Considero que se debe modificar el estatuto de recaudación de impuestos y el costo de fabricación del cine, así como la superficie del restaurante principal y los locales; tendrá 16,4 minutos para ello. Después debe leer la petición del Sistema de Investigación Ninja. Ya lo leí y debe modificarse en los estatutos B y C, así como en el Artículo 35 de la Sección H para tener el beneficio de propiedad intelectual los primeros 10 años de fabricación de cualquier artefacto bajo la pertenencia como Konoha; tiene 25,78 minutos para analizarlo. También está el...

Hinata y Sasuke notaron lo controladora que era Samami y mientras ella sentía lástima por el Hokage, Sasuke disfrutaba del karma... Si a eso se le podía decir karma.

.

.

Ya en la entrada, después de mostrar el pergamino para salir de la aldea por una misión de investigación, Hinata sintió un pequeña carga desaparecer de sus hombros.

 _"... encontrar una forma de que mejore si algo le aqueja."_

La frase rondó su mente por algunos minutos después de dejar la oficina. La observó de perfil, a su lado. Su mirada estaba perdida en el trayecto y su actitud expresaba algo de seguridad, quizá fortaleza. No, era alerta. Regresó la mirada hacia el camino. No sabía que ella era así. Es decir, dentro de la aldea actuaba tímida, torpe, llorona, pero cuando salía por de la Aldea su actitud se volvía más fuerte, determinada y seria. Volvió a contemplarla de perfil por unos segundos más: estaba concentrada, pensativa... ¿Qué la tenía así? Naruto obviamente no, sino sería notoria su tristeza. Ella analizaba algo, pero no sabía qué.

Hinata no estaba segura si el viaje cambiaría algo, pues al regresar la chica seguiría allí, junto a Naruto. _« ¡No! »_ Sacudió la cabeza levemente teniendo las palabras de Kurenai en la mente después de encontrarse con ella en la Central. _"Es una buena oportunidad para que lo conozcas."_ Expresó la maestra cuando escuchó de Samami que ella y Sasuke saldrían de la Aldea por unos días. Si ella había pedido acompañarlo para no tener presente a Naruto, entonces no iba a pensar en Naruto. No por esos días al menos. Debía enfocarse en conocer a Sasuke, aunque no sabía qué aprender de él con exactitud.

Ella amaba a Naruto pero, por primera vez, se preguntaba _por qué_ sentía eso —caminando bajo el sol de primavera por el sendero—, pensó el _cómo_ llegó a sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien con quien no congeniaba tanto.

Quizá porque Naruto la protegió aquella vez cuando eran niños: confundió esa gratitud con aprecio. Como su Padre no congeniaba mucho con ella, comparó ese rechazo que le daba la aldea con soledad vinculada. Ya que ambos eran algo torpes para aprender en la academia creyó ver un víncuo especial... Eso y mucho más, quizá, debió crear un pensamiento errado de él hacia ella y terminó enamorándose de alguien que sólo aprendió a quererla como familia.

Pero ese sentimiento creció durante años y se modificó lenta y pasivamente... ¿Pasará igual con Sasuke?

¿Estaría bien que pasara?

Porque si lo pensaba con cuidado, dejar de amar a Naruto —si es que en algún momento podía dejar de hacerlo— para "amar" a Sasuke... ¿Acaso no era malo? Porque en realidad no lo amaría, sino que estaría viendo a su amigo como un... — _¿... reemplazo?_

— ¿Reemplazo? —repitió él después de varias horas caminando en silencio, examinándola cada cierto tiempo para descubrir sus pensamientos. Ella levantó la mirada de golpe al notar que se expresó en voz alta.

— Eh, no es nada. —respondió nerviosa apartando la mirada.

— Almorzaremos aquí. —ordenó y ella aceptó con agrado.

Ambos tomaron puesto junto a unos árboles: él de pie arrimado a un árbol, ella sentada sobre una roca a un metro. Sasuke sacó unas bolas de onigiri adornadas con pimiento rojo, tomate y pedazos de pollo, ella por su parte tenía onigiris con pimiento verde y amarillo con pedazos de carne. Bebieron agua. Ella se levantó y continuaron el trayecto.

Hinata estaba unos centímetros más atrás, pero aún podía apreciar su rostro, o al menos la parte de su rostro que no cubría su cabello. ¿Mantenía el flequillo para ocultar su otro ojo? ¿Por qué hacerlo? Vergüenza, no. Sasuke no tenía vergüenza, sino no sería tan directo. ¿Entonces? ¿Y si le preguntaba se molestaría? Quizá... Quizá no... El viaje podría usarlo como una forma de acercamiento: regar la amistad para que diera frutos como con su equipo. Shino, Kiba y Akamaru no serían tan cercanos si durante sus misiones no hubieran charlado para fortalecer lazos. Además, lo peor de preguntar era recibir un "no" o un simple silencio como respuesta, ¿cierto?

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Hmm?

— Por qué... ¿Por qué cubres tu ojo izquierdo?

— Porque sí.

Ella apartó la mirada con un dejo de decepción al darse cuenta que evadió. Bueno, tampoco es que no lo viera venir; hablaba con Sasuke al fin y al cabo. Por su parte, él la observó de perfil. ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Quería charlar y no se le ocurrió un tema mejor? Apartó sus ojos de ella y continuó alerta mientras seguían el camino. Ella volvió a tomar fuerza con otro tema. Tal vez si preguntaba algo respecto a ser ninja y no a su aspecto le iría mejor.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Hmm...

— Por qué... ¿por qué no usas tu bandana ninja?

— Sí la llevo. —expresó algo tosco abriendo la capa, mostró la cinta de la aldea amarrada al cinturón de su pantalón— Tú no la utilizas.

— Sí la utilizo. —abrió un poco el cuello alto de su blusa lila. Sasuke contempló el brillo del metal y el símbolo de Konoha alrededor el cuello como si fuera una bufanda interna. Ella sonrió, él no dijo nada y continuó viendo el camino.

Hinata pensó que le fue bien, aunque el tema fue muy breve. Meditó por unos minutos algo que tuviera que ver con el ámbito ninja, sin involucrar su aspecto, pero que le permitiera aprender un poco más sobre su vida; sobre él. Abrió los ojos levemente cuando encontró otra pregunta.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Hmm...

— ¿Es cierto que tu Clan tenía contrato con felinos?

— Nos asociaban con ellos, pero no recuerdo a nadie cercano que lo hubiera hecho. —respondió casual— Mi hermano tenía una amistad con Nekobaa, la visitaba con frecuencia por diligencias y yo lo acompañaba. En ese entonces no me interesaba el tema de sus visitas y terminaba aburrido en un lugar rodeado de gatos con los que no me llevaba bien. Un día, él me dijo que para pasar el rato recogiera las huellas de los gatos que vivían allí y, después del exterminio del Clan, Nekobaa solicitó a nuestro equipo para completar el álbum de patas. —sin darse cuenta sonrió ladino y sus párpados se agacharon un poco al hablar de Itachi.

Era como aquella vez que charlaron sobre su pasado en el Distrito.

Sasuke siempre recordaba a su familia con cariño.

Ella sonrió con dulzura al descubrir una parte de afecto, que podría rayar en la ternura, si no fuera que su rostro era muy serio. Feliz de haber conseguido información permaneció en silencio. — ¿Sasuke-kun? —por casi treinta y cinco minutos. Empezaba a preguntarse por qué demoraba tanto en perturbar la tranquilidad de la fresca brisa y el sonido de las hojas moverse con el viento.

— Hmm...

— Por qué... ¿por qué hiciste el viaje? —giró la cabeza por completo y ella apartó la vista— ¿Fue muy personal? N-no quería ser...

— ¿Qué haces?

— _¿Eh?_ ¿Que qué hago? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Indagar sobre mí. —era como si Kakashi le hubiera ordenado a la muchacha el sacar información.

— Bueno... —sus ojos se perdieron un poco en el camino buscando la respuesta— Porque es normal, ¿cierto? —él levantó una ceja— Conocernos. —su mirada se tornó aburrida pero cálida, ella quitó la vista del camino para fijarse en él— Creo que, pues, quiero aprender.

— Aprender... ¿sobre mí? —Hinata asintió con una sonrisa corta. Sasuke recordó su murmullo: _"reemplazo"_ Entonces encajó las piezas. Ella estaba buscando olvidar a Naruto por medio de él. Saber de ello, de alguna forma, le causó rabia y su boca volvió a expresar sus ideas de esa manera tosca que siempre terminaba lastimando a la chica de una forma profunda— Si piensas que soy el reemplazo de Naruto, estás siendo–

— No. —interrumpió con suavidad— No busco un reemplazo, Sasuke-kun. Yo... yo no quiero pensar en Naruto-kun durante el viaje y, pues, creí que hablar sobre nuestra vida podría alejarme de ello. —su mirada perla brillaba con el sol de la misma manera sincera con la que se expresó en el hospital aquella vez— _Reemplazar lo que siento por Naruto-kun será imposible..._ —Esas palabras causaron una chispa de amargura en su estómago tan tenue que simplemente la ignoró— Pero ocultarla con la figura de alguien más sería horrible. Jamás podría hacer eso. —indicó inflexible.

Sus ojos lila lo miraron a él, sólo a él.

— Jamás podría hacerte eso. —expresó Hinata con esa honestidad que llega al alma con calidez, porque ella de verdad no quería herirlo. Ella jamás se perdonaría si lastimara a un amigo... Pero para Sasuke esas palabras fueron diferentes. Causaron en él algo extraño y nuevo. Algo que no podía explicar con palabras. — Yo lo dije una vez: Intentarlo. Quiero que seamos buenos amigos, Sasuke-kun. Sé que eres una buena persona, yo misma me he dado cuenta; no por creer en la amistad que Naruto-kun tiene hacia ti. —algo de tristeza afloró en sus ojos, pero la eliminó rápido para no estropear el momento— Me he dado cuenta que eres amable, atento, compasivo, considerado, infantil, honesto... Cuando me contaste sobre tu pasado pude comprender, aunque sea un poco, el por qué habías actuado como lo hiciste y no importa, sabes. Pienso que una persona debe ser tomada en cuenta por cómo actúa en el ahora, no en el ayer. Por eso, durante este viaje, me gustaría platicar. Conocernos.

De nuevo sus ojos sólo lo veían a él... Solamente a él.

Le sonreía... Le sonreía a él de una forma pura. Sincera.

— Si tú así lo permites, cla... ¿Sasuke-kun?

¿Ella veía eso en él? Pero cómo, si era un ex-delincuente. _**Él**_ , catalogado como un ninja del libro Bingo Clase-S. **_Él..._** ¿Ella veía eso en él? ¿Qué más? Quería saber qué más había descubierto ella. ¿Acaso lo observaba? ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo no se había fijado en su mirada? ¿En realidad estaba hablando de él?

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

No actuaba tímida, no actuaba torpe, no estaba llorando. Demostraba honestidad, demostraba interés, demostraba...

— _¡Sasuke-kun!_

Su frente golpeó una rama baja, el dolor lo sacó de su revoltosa cabeza.

— Y-yo te estaba avisando y tú... —cuando apartó la mano de su frente ella notó un raspón con una forma peculiar que le sacó una risilla suave que aplacó rápidamente, pero él ya lo había notado— T-traje ungüento para...

— Déjalo.

— _Pero..._

La ignoró por el resto del camino. Llegaron a Sala del Cielo, o Sora-ku, aún con sol en el horizonte. El estilo de ciudad abandonada aún habitada era nuevo para Hinata; no recordaba haber visitado un lugar así en ninguna otra misión. Los edificios eran altos y los callejones casi no tenían iluminación, de hecho la sensación de caminar por un extraño drenaje seco perturbado por el sonido de las pocas luces parpadeantes y el olor a humedad —no de lluvia— era atrapante. Sasuke parecía recordar perfectamente por dónde ir para llegar a su destino. El aroma era fuerte, y en ciertos lugares, desagradable, pero nada que no haya tenido que percibir antes. La esencia a gato adoptaba más y más cuerpo... Hinata pensó en Kiba y Akamaru por un momento, ese lugar seguro los incomodaría, o pondría de malas.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a una vieja puerta de madera y la voz de una muchacha los atendió. Cuando la rejilla se abrió divisó un ojo marrón que sonrió con alegría y eliminó los picaportes de un tirón.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —expresó alegre.

— ¿Está Nekobaa?

— Sí. —La muchacha los dejó entrar con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Oh! Vienes acompañado. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con una naturalidad fresca y amigable.

— Hinata. —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tamaki.

La anfitriona guió a Hinata del otro lado de la habitación, donde una anciana con el cabello blanco muy alborotado hablaba con un gato; llevaba un kimono azul. Sasuke estaba sentado delante de la anciana sin su capa con un aire entre serio e infantil.

— Sasuke-nya, qué te trae aquí después de tanto nyaempo.

— El asunto no es contigo, Denka. —el gato siseó de mala gana y se acercó a Hinata. —Anciana, necesito...

— ¿Cómo te nyamas, jovencita? —Hinata se acuclilló para apreciar al gatito con detenimiento. Acarició su cuello y este empezó a ronronear; Tamaki se acercó a ellos con interés y alegría dulce.

— Ella es Hinata. —presentó la muchacha castaña— Él se llama Denka.

— Nunca había visto un gato ninja. —comentó asombrada, incluso su mirada adoptó un brillo nuevo. — Es un placer conocerte, Denka-chan. —el felino no sólo no dejaba de ronronear, sino que sonreía animado.

— Le agradas, Hinata. —comentó tan emocionada como ella.

— ¡Tamaki! —llamó la anciana con un tinte autoritario y cariñoso. — Tu oportunidad se presentó. —dijo con una sonrisa gatuna en dirección a la jovencita. Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y desapareció de la habitación tan ágil y rápido como un felino. — ¿Quién eres tú, jovencita? —preguntó curiosa sin levantarse. Hinata dejó de acariciar al gato con kimono y se levantó de golpe algo nerviosa por su descortesía. Hizo una marcada reverencia.

— M-mi nombre es Hinata Hyu... —abrió los ojos de par en par.

Por primera vez desde que había sucedido la boda no había tenido la necesidad de presentarse, durante las misiones con su equipo simplemente era anunciada como Hinata a secas, pero ella había dejado de ser una Hyuga desde hace algún tiempo... y recién lo había notado.

— Hinata... Uchiha... —respondió algo tímida, pero en lugar de apreciarse una suave dulzura, lo único que Sasuke sintió fue distancia.

— ¿Uchiha? —repitió la anciana mirando a muchacho de golpe— ¿Te casaste, Sasuke-chan? —Hinata sintió el nombre con un gesto de añoranza y cariño. Levantó la cabeza para apreciar el indiferente perfil de Sasuke ante las dudas de la anciana que lo observaba como una abuela.

— Arreglado. —respondió como una excusa para que la mujer no se diera falsos entendimientos. Hinata se acercó a él y tomó asiento a su lado, incómoda aún por su falta de respeto al ingresar a la casa y no saludar.

La mirada curiosa de la anciana la examinó con detalle.

— Arreglado o no, es tu esposa y es muy hermosa. —ella sonrió por el alago con timidez— Mírate, Sasuke-chan. Un hombre adulto que va por el sendero correcto, formando una familia con esta dulce jovencita; que si no me falla la memoria es del Clan Hyuga. ¡Oh, sí, mi niña! —indicó la mujer con agrado moviendo la mano. — Tus padres y tu hermano, que en paz descansen, estarían dichosos de saber que tu etapa de rebeldía finalizó por fin. —expresó con una risa ronca que causó en Sasuke un chasquido con la lengua. — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

— Unos meses.

— ¿Cuántos niños piensan tener? —la pregunta tomó de imprevisto a los dos por igual, pero mientras él mantenía la calma, ella sonrojó sutilmente por su comentario algo imprudente... ¿o quizá no? Bueno, ¿era normal preguntar a una pareja de recién casados cuántos hijos tendrían? ¡Ella no lo sabía! Pero sin duda en la situación que estaban pasando no parecía un tema adecuado a tratar; en especial si entre ellos no se había pronunciado una sola letra respecto al asunto desde el primer día en la Mansión.

— No tendremos. —respondió Sasuke por ambos; ella lo miró algo perdida y la anciana un poco disgustada.

— ¡Cómo que no tendrán bebés! —refutó consternada, pero calmó de inmediato— Eso es lo que tú dices ahora, Sasuke-chan. —Nekobaa posó su mirada en la jovencita; parpadeó atónita en dirección a la abuela. — Tú que dices, mi niña. ¿Cuántos niños vas a tener? —por un segundo sus ojos se posaron en Sasuke, quien la contempló sereno de perfil, después regresó a la mirada curiosa de la anciana.

Si lo negaba como Sasuke, se estaría engañando a sí misma porque ella sí quería tener hijos, pero si respondía que sí, estaría engañando a la dulce viejita porque al imaginarse al bebé en sus brazos, este era rubio y de ojos azules; un concepto que seguro no cruzaba por la mente de la mujer. Sus ojos pasaban de Sasuke a Nekobaa, luego a Sasuke, otra vez a Nekobaa y de nuevo a Sasuke, para terminar cerrando los párpados agachando la cabeza en el proceso. Apretó los puños suavemente sobre sus piernas, tomó aire lentamente y abrió sus labios para responder con un tono muy bajo, pero audible en la silenciosa estancia...

— ¡Ya estoy lista, abuela! —la respuesta se perdió en el sonoro comentario de Tamaki, parada en la entrada con una mochila a la espalda, una sonrisa ansiosa y una gata blanca ronroneando en sus brazos. — Oh... ¿Interrumpí? —dijo nerviosa al mirar la molestia en su abuela, la vergüenza en la chica y una extraña indiferencia en los ojos de Sasuke.

— Ya es muy tarde. —acotó la mujer— Prepara una alcoba para ellos, se irán por la mañana.

Hinata esperaba ansiosa las palabras de Sasuke con un: "Somos ninjas, nos movemos durante la oscuridad.", pero no escuchaba su voz y los pasos decepcionados de Tamaki en las escaleras golpeaban su cabeza sin cesar.

— La noche no es problema, Abuela. —Hinata suspiró aliviada. Pasar en una habitación después de lo que había respondido podría acarrear una plática incómoda, pero después de escuchar a la mujer su vergüenza volvió a aparecer y su suerte y pensamientos se tomaron de la mano para dejarla sola en el vacío silencioso de la estancia.

— Ya dije que se quedan, y se quedan. —expresó autoritaria— Además, no habrías venido con equipamiento si no hubieras creído necesario, Sasuke-chan. —rió gatunamente y el silencio cayó en ambos de una manera extraña.

.

.

Durante la cena Tamaki se sorprendió al saber que ella no solo era una compañera de misión —aunque no era una misión en sí, una petición más bien—, sino su esposa, la felicitación fue tan sonora como sincera; se esmeró mucho más en adecuar la alcoba después de limpiar la mesa. Sasuke entró a la pequeña habitación en el segundo piso, pero Hinata tuvo que ser empujada por la castaña después de su fallido intento de dormir con ella. Estaba de pie, mirando la puerta con expectativa. Se preparaba mentalmente para cuando él pidiera una explicación a esa respuesta.

— Tú la cama, yo el piso. —Dio un pequeño brinco al escucharlo, Sasuke no lo dejó pasar. — Naruto no imagina un bebé en sus brazos con tu aspecto. —acotó algo tosco y el nerviosismo desapareció; esa aura triste que no percibía desde abandonada la aldea cubrió la habitación en su totalidad. Suspiró.

— Sasuke-kun —dijo antes de que él emitiera otro sonido— Tú... ¿De verdad no quieres ser papá? —terminó la pregunta y giró el cuerpo para mirarlo con seriedad que ocultaba tristeza. Él levantó una ceja. — ¿Lo pensaste en algún momento?

— No.

— ¿Ni durante tu viaje?

— No.

— _Eso es triste._ —murmuró y él arrugó la frente.

— No soy del tipo imaginativo, o fantasioso. —expresó ante su comentario.

— Pero... Sakura-san...

Él exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones por la comparación que emitió. No sabía si estar molesto por ser emparejado con su compañera de equipo siempre que había la posibilidad, o estar molesto porque ella creía que Sakura siempre fue su única opción, o estar molesto porque no se daba cuenta que... — Yo veo a Sakura de la misma forma que Naruto te ve. —ella hizo una sutil mueca de desagrado, dolor que reprimió en su interior. Algo que conocía perfectamente.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia ella con una mirada incipiente, alzó la mano y comenzó a empujarla en su hombro con el índice; igual que aquella vez en el jardín de la Mansión Hyuga durante el invierno. — ¿Sasuke-k-kun?

— No dejaré de hacerlo hasta que lo digas. —expresó calmado, con cierto agrado en el gesto que comenzaba a ser constante y, con el paso de los minutos, más brusco.

— ¿D-decir qué? —retrocedió un paso, pero él avanzó uno. Él se mantuvo callado y fijo en sus ojos.

El constante tope de Sasuke en su hombro no le permitía concentrarse lo suficiente. Por su cabeza cruzaban muchas ideas: disculparse por el llanto en el cementerio, disculparse por decir lo que pensaba frente a la adorable anciana, disculparse por no poder dejar de pensar en Naruto-kun, disculparse por hablar sobre Sakura, disculparse... Disculparse... ¡Disculparse! Era lo único plausible en su cabeza revuelta con el dolor de un amor perdido queriendo ocultar con una sonrisa y el molesto golpeteo en su hombro.

Daba un paso atrás, Sasuke avanzaba uno y aumentaba la fuerza de su constante juego infantil.

— _Lo... Lo sien..._ —él tocó su hombro un poco más fuerte para que evite esas palabras sin perder su serenidad. Si no estuviera plagada de emociones reprimidas y ofuscados pensamientos, diría que él casi disfrutaba querer sacarla de su zona de confort, pero había prometido a su mamá el no volver a decir esas palabras si no había un hecho lo suficientemente importante, y parecía que esas no eran las palabras para detenerlo.

Pero si no eran esas, ¿entonces cuales?

Quizá las palabras que debía decir no tenían que ver con su actual posición o sobre si ella quería tener un bebé imaginario de Naruto en la conciencia. Tal vez su actitud de ahora sólo era una forma de probar su carácter y saber si su mentalidad depresiva podría causarle un mal manejo en una misión. Quizá sólo la estaba... ¡entrenando! Claro, eso tenía más sentido. Sasuke no iba a actuar como un niño pequeño, no. Él estaba comprobando si podía manejar las emociones bajo presión y así poder mantener la calma para cuando el duelo con Nii-san llegase, ella no se sentiría presionada.

¡Vaya que Sasuke era un ninja sagaz!

Respiró profundo, fijos sus perlados ojos con una mirada displicente que parecía competir con la de él: ojos gachos, párpados a medio cerrar y ningún gesto de arrugar el ceño. Abrió los labios suavemente: — ¿Un comportamiento infantil a tu edad? —expresó calmada y algo maternal; no como él lo diría, pero bueno, aún tenía mucho que aprender.

El gesto se detuvo de golpe y ella creyó haber ganado la batalla; aprobando el examen de manejo de emoción bajo presión.

Cuando su mirada se volvía brillante y satisfactoria, cuando estaba a punto de darle las gracias por esa lección imprevista... Las palabras quedaron secas en su boca; él se veía algo disgustado. Sintió un empujón brusco en el hombro con la palma entera, su pie buscó apoyo en un paso que jamás se daría porque el somier de la cama bloqueaba el piso, perdió el equilibrio, estiró los brazos por reflejo y agarró la manga vacía de Sasuke, él extendió la mano para sujetar su brazo, pero al no estar firmemente parado sucumbió a la gravedad, y al incidente que su reacción provocó.

Unos mechones acariciaban su rostro, creando sutiles cosquillas en sus mejillas. La única separación entre sus cuerpos era el brazo derecho de Sasuke, apoyado sobre el codo con la mano en puño oculto bajo unos pocos cabellos azulados, y su pierna izquierda apoyada en la cama con la rodilla. Ella se veía tensa y seguía aferrada a la manga de su camiseta con ambas manos. Ella se veía tan indefensa, tan pequeña y delicada. Sus facciones eran suaves y a esa distancia podía percibir el aroma a hierbas de su piel y cabello. Sus grandes y sorprendidos ojos brillaban a pesar de no estar iluminados por el foco de la alcoba...

Él la cubría casi en su totalidad. ¿Desde cuando Sasuke era tan imponente? Esa mirada analítica y desganada que mostraba con frecuencia no estaba, incluso podría asegurar que expresaba calidez... Una calidez compasiva que nunca antes había visto, pero... ¿Por qué no se apartaba? ¿Qué es lo que tanto observaba en ella? ¿Tenía algo en los ojos? ¿Algo en la cara? Sentía una extraña sensación de retorcijón en su estómago que le agradaba en pequeña medida.

— No me puedo apartar si sigues aferrada a mi camiseta. —comentó algo desganado agachando un poco los párpados y sonriendo tan sutilmente que si no estuviera a esa distancia, jamás lo hubiera notado— ¿O quieres que me deje caer? —expresó algo burlón.

Las mejillas explotaron como lava y no sólo soltó el fuerte agarre de la manga, sino que apartó a Sasuke con ambas manos firmes en su pecho; a él no le agradó el gesto, pero no lo demostró; aunque la sutil sonrisa desapareció de inmediato.

— _Y-yo no quise..._

— Usaré el baño primero. —dijo sin mirarla y desapareció de la alcoba antes de que ella respondiera.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #83 •**

* * *

.

.

Los rasguños de Denka en la puerta para avisar del desayuno los levantó de la cama, pero ninguno había logrado dormir con claridad. Mientras él se mantuvo despierto por su mirada brillante y el aroma silvestres en su nívea piel que sus sentidos quería apreciar un poco más, ella estuvo concentrada en la cálida mirada que se apreciaba con la cercanía, una mirada algo infantil de una manera añorable. El desayuno fue sereno, pero Tamaki no podía ocultar su felicidad por poder ser entrenadora; aunque el llevarla a la aldea sin un plan adecuado no había sido una buena idea. Hinata pensó durante el trayecto dónde dormiría Tamaki y cómo iba a obtener el dinero suficiente para costear todo sus gastos, pues el pago por entrenar a su gata no iba a ser suficiente. Ni siquiera tenían la casa terminada como brindarle una habitación, pues a duras penas el departamento les abastecía a ambos.

— La abuela me enseñó todo lo que sabe y daré mi mejor esfuerzo. —expresó durante el trayecto, emocionada.

Desde hace varios meses había querido dejar Sora-ku para valerse por sí misma como una entrenadora de gatos ninja, pero sin un incentivo adecuado la abuela no iba a dar su consentimiento. Le alegró saber también que Sasuke se acordó de ellas desde un comienzo abriéndole las puertas de la independencia.

Regresaron a la aldea para el atardecer y los pensamientos de Hinata volvieron a su cabeza como una pedrada: tristeza y dolor. Tamaki, en su algarabía de un nuevo comienzo en una ciudad no lo percibió, pero para Sasuke se había vuelto común esa expresión; y la vería a diario por el resto de su vida si no hacía algo al respecto. Al cruzar la puerta, y mientras Hinata hablaba con Tamaki respecto a dónde iba a pasar la noche, unos murmullos llegaron a los oídos de los tres.

 _— Lamentable... Muy lamentable._  
 _— ¡No se suponía que ya había paz!_  
 _— Pobre muchacha, me pregunto si se recuperará.  
_ — _Dicen que está en Terapia Intensiva._  
 _— Tsunade-sama y Sakura-san sabrá qué hacer.  
_

— ¡OE! —Sasuke dejó de prestar atención a los comentarios de los pueblerinos cuando esa voz lo llamó desde la espalda— ¡Sasuke! ¡Al fin regresas, de veras! —Hinata sintió la tensión del momento y evitó cruzar miradas con Naruto o con Sasuke ocultándose sutilmente detrás de Tamaki y buscando conversación con ella respecto a su paga como entrenadora de Kunai. — ¡Kakashi-sensei nos necesita en la oficina de inmediato! —se acercó a Hinata en un movimiento imprevisto y rápido que la tomó por sorpresa: tomó su muñeca al igual que sujetó la de Sasuke para arrastrarlos rumbo a la Torre sin pedir su permiso. — ¡A ti también Hinata-chan!

Con un suave ardor en su rostro por el tacto de la fuerte y cálida mano del rubio, apartó la mirada del perfil de Naruto para ver cómo se perdía Tamaki entre la distancia y la multitud de personas; común como de costumbre a esa hora.

— ¡Ho-Hola! —Tamaki volteó algo perdida por lo repentino de la situación. — Eres nueva en la aldea, cierto. Nunca antes te había visto, te recorda... ¡Basta Akamaru! —Kiba lo golpeó en la cabeza por el gruñido constante hacia la hermosa chica al pie de las escaleras. — ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! —le reclamó a su compañero peludo una vez más.

— ¿Es tuyo? —indagó curiosa. Kiba dejó de pelear y sonrojó en dirección a la muchacha.

— Sí. Soy un entrenador de perros ninja. Él es Akamaru. —expresó orgulloso de su trabajo; sacando pecho y tocando su nariz con algo de torpe coquetería.

Tamaki sonrió. — ¡Yo también, entrenadora de gatos ninja! —expresó emocionada acercándose un poco a él— Necesito algo de orientación, ¿me puedes indicar una posada?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —sus mejillas enrojecieron más y su sonrisa galana ocupaba casi toda su cara. Él empezó a caminar y ella lo siguió amablemente— ¿Estás de paso o te vas a quedar? Porque si te quedas puedes trabajar en la veterinaria de mi hermana, es algo gruñona pero... —ella volvió a sonreír mientras lo escuchaba hablar sin parar y sin dejar esa espumante alegría; Akamaru los seguía algo resentido, pero en silencio al darse cuenta que Kiba emanaba un olor nuevo, similar al de un animal en celo.

.

.

Al llegar a la Torre Hokage a unas cuadras, Sasuke se logró soltar de Naruto; gesto que también liberó a Hinata. Los tres subieron por la insistencia y preocupación en los profundos ojos azules de Naruto. Durante el trayecto de los pasillos a la oficina, no paró de hablar. Indicó que al medio día de ayer Sakura había regresado con Karui y Omoi en una carreta debido a un accidente ocurrido en la misión encargada por el Hokage y el Raikage; quien peor se encontraba era la morena de cabello rojizo que conoció hace algunas semanas. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina, se encontraron con Ino saliendo del despacho con una prisa que a duras penas la dejó saludar.

Una vez los tres dentro, Sasuke inició.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? —el Hokage suspiró suavemente.

— Como Naruto ya les habrá contado, Sakura se encuentra en Terapia Intensiva asistiendo a Tsunade en el tratamiento de una kunoichi de Kumogakure, su nombre es Karui. Hace unas semanas el Raikage me informó que uno de sus miembro AMBU encontró un símbolo tallado en roca; ese símbolo se asemejaba mucho a las inscripciones utilizadas por la Aldea del Remolino. —Naruto, que hasta entonces permaneció atento, pronto cambió a una notoria curiosidad— Como la aldea en un inicio perteneció a la alianza de Konoha, el Raikage tuvo la amabilidad de informarnos, siempre que un par de sus hombres estuvieran presentes en la investigación de las ruinas.

— ¡Por qué no fui asignado! —reclamó Naruto con obvia razón.

— El Clan Uzumaki era pacífico y sabio. No creí necesario involucrarte en un tema de investigación cuando había otras tareas en las que demuestras un mejor desempeño. —respondió con mando, pero algo culpable en el fondo. Naruto no continuó con el reproche, quizá por un alago oculto o por la culpa en el rostro de su antiguo maestro por una falla que ahora le costaba la salud a un miembro ajeno de la aldea.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Karui-san, Hokage-sama? —preguntó Hinata al notar el silencio. Estuvo callada y perdida detrás de Sasuke desde el momento en que Naruto soltó su muñeca en la entrada de la Torre. Permanecía con la mirada en el suelo o en el Hokage, pero sin evitarlo contemplaba el perfil de Naruto cada cierto tiempo de forma mecánica.

— Según el pronóstico de Tsunade, está temporalmente ciega. —Hinata y Naruto respondieron a las palabras con algo de espanto contenido, Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo— El símbolo pertenecía a un santuario del Clan Uzumaki. De alguna manera, y tras exhaustivos estudios e investigación, lograron abrir un sello que dejó a Karui inconsciente al ser la primera en recibir el impacto. Ella no fue la única en perder la visión, pero si es la única a la que Sakura no pudo restaurar después de varios intentos en el Hospital de Kumogakure. —Kakashi se reclinó en el sillón— Por ese motivo decidió acudir a su maestra y regresar a la aldea. —dijo lo último mirando a Sasuke; el único en comprender entre líneas.

— Si se trata del Clan de Naruto, por qué Hinata y yo teníamos que venir. —expresó cortante.

— La ruptura del sello creó un escudo y nada le afecta. El equipo de investigación que regresó al Santuario tiene prohibida la entrada y les imposible apreciar el interior de las ruinas debido a una barrera de luz que los refleja como un espejo. —Kakashi posó su mirada en los muchachos— En la entrada, rodeando el sello, están dibujados los mismo magatamas que utilizaba el Sabio de los Seis Caminos alrededor del cuello. —Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entre sí con una mala espina en sus pensamientos— Necesito que vayan a asistir en la investigación. Hinata —ella atendió a su llamado cuando el Hokage posó sus ojos en ella— irás para averiguar si el Byakugan te permite indagar el interior antes de que Naruto o Sasuke entren en escena. —ella asintió.

— Kakashi-sensei, crees que...

— No lo sé, Naruto. —respondió algo preocupado. —Esta misión se ha catalogado como Clase S y por el momento sólo Konoha y Kumogakure poseen todos los detalles. Prepárense para salir mañana a primera hora. El resto del equipo asignado los esperará allí.

Mientras dejaban la Torre en un silencio incómodo sólo para Hinata, pues Naruto estaba extrañamente ansioso por la noticia, Sasuke notó en ella esa pregunta de "¿Por qué no otro Hyuga?", pero era muy claro que los más capacitados eran ella y Neji; y seguramente el odioso primo se encontraba en una misión. Para cuando llegaron a la parte central de la plaza, el rostro pesaroso de Naruto desapareció al percibir el aroma del ramen. Antes de poder invitarlos a Ichiraku, un golpe lo recibió desde atrás y lo tumbó en el suelo; el cuerpo de alguien aferrado a su cintura.

— ¡Naruto, por qué me dejaste sola en la plaza! —reclamó la voz mandona de Shion— Ahora tendrás que reponer tu falta de respeto hacia mí y esa nula caballerosidad con algo valioso. —repuso apartándose de él para que ambos se levantaran. Naruto tenía la nariz roja y raspada, Hinata quiso preguntar por su bienestar, pero Sasuke la detuvo del hombro con suavidad. — Debes invitarme a salir esta vez si quieres que te disculpe.

— _Agh... Dhion._ —articuló tocando su nariz con cuidado esperando que no saliera sangre.— Do hademos ed odra ocadion, Dhion. —respondió adolorido, pero con una sonrisa incómoda. Miró a Sasuke como una salvación. — ¡Mida, Dhion! —pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Sasuke— ¡Eld ed mi mejod amigo, dhu nombre ed Dadzke!

— ¿Dazke?

— Sasuke. —aclaró al ver que el idiota seguía apretando su nariz. Shion sonrió y realizó una suave reverencia. Con esa energía e incomodidad se apartó de Sasuke y rodeo a Hinata de la misma forma; ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojar. Sasuke observó la escena con una misteriosa curiosidad.

— Edlla ed Hinada-dhan. —expresó paternalista— ¡Ed dhu edzpodza, de vedas!

— ¿Hinata? —preguntó esperando no malinterpretar esa vez, ella sólo asintió con una forzada movilidad provocada por la tensión y la falta de respiración que le provocaba el terrible dolor en su pecho. — Un gusto conocerte, Hinata. —exclamó agradable.

— Edlla se dllama... _¡auch!_ —Sasuke le pegó en la mano que cubría su nariz y por el dolor se apartó de Hinata, quien parecía volver a respirar, pero aún con dificultad.

— No te está saliendo sangre, tarado. —tomó a Hinata de la muñeca y empezó a caminar rumbo al departamento. Naruto lo detuvo del hombro.

— ¡E-espera! —acotó rápido sin que Shion viera su rostro— ¿Va-vamos a Ichiraku, no te acuerdas? —le guiñó el ojo un par de veces mientras movía los labios en un vano intento de ayuda para no quedarse a solas con la chica. — ¡Vamos los cuatro! Yo... Yo los invito. —acotó desganado pero al borde del ruego.

— Tengo cosas que hacer con mi esposa, Naruto. —respondió con una ladina sonrisa que sonrojó a Shion y dejó atónito a Naruto— Cuando te cases, entenderás. Nos vemos. —y apartándose sin brusquedad de la mano del rubio se perdió entre las personas de la plaza mientras escuchaba a la muchacha rubia decir: "¿Nosotros cuando podremos hacer este tipo de _cosas_?"

.

.

Para cuando llegaron a la seguridad y quietud de su departamento, Hinata seguía con el peso en su conciencia sobre su falta de control sobre las emociones delante de Naruto y lo afortunada que había sido el que Shion no percibiera ese sonrojo provocado por el tacto de Naruto. Estaba algo ida en casa y parecía no prestar atención a las cosa que hacía y para cuando se acostó como de costumbre Sasuke no logró cerrar la boca como en ocasiones pasadas.

— Si actúas de esa manera durante la misión, por muy despistado que sea, se dará cuenta. —Ella no le respondió, pero el sollozo que hizo lo hizo girar inmediatamente, tomar asiento y voltearla con rudeza.

Cubrió sus ojos con las manos tan rápido como le fue posible y se ocultó bajo la sábana, avergonzada por su actitud. Si lloraba en la alcoba toda la noche no lo iba a dejar dormir, por ello se levantó limpiando las lágrimas sin que él lo notara, pero la detuvo de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia la cama con cariño que pasó desapercibido por el intempestivo gesto. Cuando reaccionó —segundos después del tirón— estaba de regreso en la cama rodeada por el brazo de Sasuke a la altura de los hombros arrimada a su pecho cubierto por una camisa de algodón. Movió los brazos —situados entre ambos— para liberarse con naturalidad, pero sólo consiguió que apretara un poco más.

La posición empezó a incomodarla. — _Sa-Sasuke-kun..._

— Duérmete. Mañana tenemos trabajo. —respondió con un tinte cordial y tolerante sin dejar de estar relajado y algo adormilado.

Su cuerpo desprendía una calidez suave y dulce, ya lo había percibido antes en el cementerio. Respiró profundo y despacio para aplacar los sollozos y le permitió arrullarla con cuidado en ese abrazo inesperado dejándose llevar por la respiración pausada y el silencio de la alcoba. Él no sabía por qué lo había hecho, ni cómo iba a librarse de ella una vez se quedara dormida, pero luego de varios minutos en los cuales ya no se percibía el vibrar se la cortada respiración pensó que no estaba mal del todo. Pensó en su calidez natural como el sol y lo cómodo que se sentía su cuerpo rodeado por su brazo. Pensó en cómo se calmaba igual que la vez anterior y que, aunque no decía absolutamente nada alentador o reconfortante hacia su actual estado, ella aceptaba el gesto con timidez y aprecio.

Y a pesar de que su mente no lo analizaba con detalle, pues ya empezaba a ceder ante el cansancio, su cuerpo estaba cautivado por el de ella de una manera casi afectiva; si podían permanecer así por un tiempo prolongado no se quejaría en lo absoluto.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola mis bellos y bellas. **¿Cuál fue su parte más favorita?** ¡No me digan! (...) Apuesto uno de mis escritos a que las mató la parte donde él le cae encima por el disgusto, o cuando la abrazó de manera automática en la cama o cuando la sacó del incómodo abrazo con Naruto, o... o... ¡N-no lo sé! ¿me lo cuentan? ;) ¡Cuéntenme, porfa!_

 _Me esforcé un montón para avanzar sin hacerlo forzado porque, créanme, hasta yo estoy perdiendo la paciencia por lo lento que van, y a veces me place encerrarlos en una habitación con la esencia que creó Ino en los primeros capítulos. jejejeje... *pensativa* Hey, no suena mal, verdad? xD ¡No, es muy pronto! Bujujuuu... :'(_

 _Pero como hice este cambio brusco —lo de meter el sello para la misión y traer a Sakura— lo que tengo escrito en el cuaderno ya sólo me sirve para reciclar... o el baño; lo que pase primero. :/ Se suponía que estos acontecimientos no debía suceder hasta dentro de un par de meses —que Sakura regresara por emergencia, el sello del clan Uzumaki en la ruina y la entrada en celo de Kiba (Bueno, eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano xD)—, pero como es mi fic hago las cosas como se me da la maldita gana! :v ¡Y yo ya quiero ver un ¡BA-DUM! en el corazón de ambos, con un demonioooooooo! *respira! respira! respira!*_

 _Ya... Ya me calmé. :3_

 _Sus comentarios me matan, se los juro! Morí de risa cuando alguien dijo: "Fanguirlee mucho cuando Sasuke le dijo «Bésame entonces.»" AJJAAJAJAJ, creeme yo también lo hice. O de alguien que comentó que aprecia el personaje de Shion de la misma forma que yo. O el comentario más común y leído por mí: "Me encanta, ¡ACTUALIZA PRONTO!" jejeje... ¡M-me sonrojan! x3_

 _¿Qué tal su dibujo? Un par de chicas me enviaron unos bocetos que me sacaron un ¡kya! de niña moe (y eso que no lo soy... bueno, no creo serlo) a la página... ¡Oh, cierto, la página! :O ¡Ha crecido en tan poco tiempo que ni yo me lo creo! Les agradezco... Subiré un par de garabatos que hice en tiempos pasados para que se burlen un rato. ¡No dejen de enviar sus artes de grafito por mensaje, yo lo aprecio, créanme._

 _Y pues, sin más que agregar, espero leerlas y leerlos (porque debe haber un chico por allí, cierto) en los reviews de este y cualquier otro cap. ;D_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3**_ **  
** _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_

* * *

 _ **PD:** Como ya no tengo una línea base —los apuntes de mi cuaderno quedaron inservibles—, existe la remoooota posibilidad de que el siguiente cap no sea tan largo o, por el contrario, sea largo, pero demore más de lo pensado. (según yo publico uno por mes... según yo)._


	11. Nuestra pequeña amistad

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #84 •**

* * *

.

.

El sol aún no daba señales en la ventana y su cuerpo seguía tibio, su brazo seguía aferrado a ese delicado cuerpo durmiente cerca de su pecho y la respiración serena que calentaba su camiseta y atravesaba la tela hasta llegar a su piel lo estremecía suavemente. Abrió los ojos para contemplarla, pero sólo podía apreciar su cabellera esparcida en la mejilla y el subir y bajar de su cuerpo por la respiración. Quiso levantar el brazo para apartarse, pero no pudo. De alguna forma quería seguir allí, a su lado, procurando que descanse tranquila, pues parecía ser el único momento en el que las lágrimas no salían de esos cálidos ojos perla.

El movimiento de la cama, detrás de Hinata, lo alertó, pero al notar que era la tonta gata permaneció quieto; su cabeza reposando sobre su brazo izquierdo, aferrado con delicadeza a la chica durmiente. Kunai meneaba la cola con parsimoniosa lentitud mientras contemplaba fijamente al sujeto que tenía abrazada a su dueña; Sasuke la miraba igual: fijo, frío, a la expectativa de los movimientos que pudiera realizar el otro.

Por un segundo Sasuke enfocó el reloj detrás de la gata, marcaba cuarto para las seis. Suspiró y quitó el brazo con un dejo de arrepentimiento. El animal parecía relajado después de que Sasuke se apartara, pero no abandonó su posición de guardián. Molesto por la actitud detestable del animal —él no era un maldito pervertido— desafió a la gata con la mirada y acercando la mano al hombro de Hinata con rapidez, la zarandeó sin que el animal pudiera evitarlo.

— Despierta. —fue lo único que dijo después de ver esa expresión de espanto en la chica, y para cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que sólo la había despertado para ir a la misión se calmó.

Una ducha rápida, empacar herramientas ninja, verificar la vestimenta y desayunar de forma rápida y simple los dejó listo para la misión. Cuando Hinata cerró la puerta —despidiéndose de Kunai y asegurando alimento para un par de semanas— cayó en cuenta que no se irían solos y la cortina de tristeza volvió a envolverla.

El camino del departamento Uchiha hasta la entrada principal tomaba unos quince minutos, pero para Hinata sólo pasaron segundos.

— ¡Hola! —saludó un efusivo rubio en la puerta.

— B-buenos días, Naruto-k... —contestó sin mirarlo, pero su saludo se cortó cuando vio a una cuarta persona en el lugar, a un par de metros volteando con algo de pesar.

— Hola. —dijo ella no muy animada, Hinata reverenció con suavidad mientras respondía el saludo; sin embargo notó segundos después que no había sido a ella a quien dirigió esas palabras. Sasuke la miró de forma tranquila sin responder su cortesía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —sonó algo tosco, pero para todos el carácter de Sasuke ya era de costumbre, aunque eso no evitó sentir en sus verdes ojos el peso del dolor y el sufrimiento; no obstante respondió con madurez y una firme sonrisa.

— Tsunade-sama me incluyó en el grupo, en caso de ser necesario.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Karui-san? —preguntó elevando el tono de voz con dulzura, esperando que Sakura la oyese esa vez; la pelirrosa volteó en su dirección con una extraña y chueca sonrisa.

— Bien, sólo necesita reposo. Recuperará la visión en un par de días. —apartó la mirada de Hinata con rapidez y se enfocó en Naruto. — Ya que estamos todos, vámonos.

— ¿Quién es el líder? —preguntó mientras los cuatro dejaban la gran puerta roja de Konoha atrás.

— Shikamaru ya está allá. —indicó ella con algo de indiferencia mientras corrían con velocidad— Mientras, yo seré la guía. —expresó en dirección a Sasuke, pero éste no le dio importancia.

Hinata sintió la rabia aún presente en el corazón de Sakura por haber contraído nupcias con Sasuke, entre chicas se podía percibir eso con naturalidad, pero así como estaba la rabia en su mirada, también la tristeza y compasión; seguramente en esas horas se había enterado de la prometida de Naruto y también se preguntó si la conocía lo suficiente como para preguntar si Naruto estaría bien con ella a su lado.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #86 •**

* * *

.

.

Dos eternos y largos días entre la selva, para llegar al punto donde estaba el equipo de investigación de Konoha, pasaron tan lento como el caminar de un caracol. Naruto no cerró la boca durante todo ese tiempo platicándole a Sakura y Sasuke sobre la nueva muchacha de nombre Shion —Hinata se enteró que la conocieron en una misión hace un par de años— y lo firme que estaba con respecto a la boda. Se quejaba de que no lo dejaba tranquilo e incluso le tenía miedo, pues el primer día que se encontraron no sólo lo besó de forma pública, sino que no salió de su departamento hasta que los asistentes de ella le indicaron que mientras no estuvieran casados ellos no podían compartir un lecho matrimonial. Naruto también expresó que no se apartaba de él desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer y aunque se tornaba asfixiante en ciertos momentos, Shion no era una mala chica y acotó que le agradaba su mandona y cariñosa compañía.

Hinata demostró su madurez con gran recato a pesar de todo lo que debía escuchar durante el trayecto; Sasuke sintió un dejo de admiración al notar su control delante de él después de todo lo que decía sobre esa tal sacerdotisa.

Si en el día Naruto lastimaba a Hinata sin darse cuenta, durante las noches quien sufría era Sakura, pues no sólo captó la atención que Sasuke le daba a Hinata con cierto tacto y cautela, sino que Hinata no parecía notarlo y a él no le importaba. Sakura también observó de mala gana que Sasuke miraba a Hinata de perfil cada cierto tiempo, en especial si Naruto mencionaba el nombre de Shion con un dejo de alegría. La noche anterior buscó platicar con Hinata por todos esos detalles, pero... pero Sasuke lo evitó.

No, imposible.

Sasuke no la estaba protegiendo del dolor, ¿cierto? Ese no era Sasuke, él no era así. Unos meses a su lado no lo pudieron haber cambiado, ¿verdad? Él no la quería y ella a él, claramente, tampoco. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué esa noche, cuando Hinata terminaba el turno de vigilia, Sasuke le pidió que se quedara un momento —pues él tenía el siguiente turno— para comentar "algo" sobre "algo", sabiendo que quería platicar a solas con ella? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué era ese "algo"? ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido entre ambos con solo unos meses de cercanía? ¡La curiosidad la carcomía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, transformando esa tristeza en molestia con rapidez!

Mientras estuvo en Kumogakure, el recuerdo de la boda la perseguía a cada segundo. Las clases y tutorías hasta tarde la mantenía distraída, pero al ir a dormir todo regresaba: la boda, la plática en el parque y... ¡y todo! Cuando unos miembros de AMBU encontraron esas ruinas vio la oportunidad perfecta para permanecer concentrada en ello, pero cuando el sello explotó y todos quedaron atrapados en ese genjutsu, ella fue la única en salir con rapidez. Su mente fría y el rápido manejo del chakra le permitió ayudar a los demás a recuperar la visión, pero Karui fue su excepción. Estuvo tres días intentando todo lo que estaba a su alcance para curarla, pero luego de apagar su orgullo supo que la única manera de descubrir lo que tenía Karui era llevándola con su maestra y eso sólo implicaba ver a Sasuke una vez más.

No quería, aún no estaba lista para regresar porque sabía que esa tristeza compartida con Hinata no se había aplacado y su temperamento efervescente podría causar un altercado del cual se arrepentiría después, pero allí estaba: ella y Sasuke en la misma misión como cuando eran jóvenes. Si no fuera por el bocón de Naruto y la presencia fantasmal de Hinata, estaría compartiendo con Sasuke un momento íntimo y apacible.

—... y así es como tendremos una cita cuando regrese. —expresó Naruto cuando salieron de la arboleda y se encontraron con el grupo de investigación.

— Bienvenidos. —expresó Shikamaru cuando los cuatro toparon suelo después de correr por entre las copas. — Síganme.

El sol de mediodía golpeaba sus rostros, pero el calor fue mayor cuando se acercaron a una cúpula reflectante no mayor a tres metros de diámetro; Sakura estaba algo contrariada por el actual tamaño de la burbuja.

— Dentro de esta esfera se encuentra una runa de dos metros de altura y medio metro de espesor. Está tallada con símbolos de remolinos y un par de caracteres desconocidos; ni siquiera en las antiguas notas científicas de la Aldea del Remolino se encontraron, pero se cree que es parte su lenguaje madre y explica el funcionamiento de esta barrera.

— Creí que la cúpula era más grande. —expresó Naruto algo decepcionado en dirección a Sasuke; quien aprobó el comentario con la mirada.

— ¡Y lo era! —acotó Sakura.

— Ayer en la mañana comenzó a reducir su diámetro. —agregó Shikamaru.

Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a rodearlo desde ambos lados y se detuvieron frente al símbolo que indicó Kakashi. Naruto entrecerró los ojos por un momento al notar una forma familiar en el sello, pero no recordaba dónde lo había visto. Sakura, Shikamaru y Hinata se acercaron con tranquilidad; a la distancia estaban otros ninja del equipo de investigación pendientes de las demás ruinas en el abandonado templo descubierto. Sasuke dio un vistazo alrededor del recinto.

— Está ubicada en el centro del lugar. —expresó al ver el estilo circular del corte en los árboles y la posición de las demás edificaciones..

— ¡No, Naruto! —expresó Sakura cuando vio que el rubio quería tocar el sello. — Eso fue lo que hizo Karui, tonto. —le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— Ella aplicó un poco de su chakra en un kunai y lo lanzó al centro del sello. —acotó Shikamaru. —Suponemos que la esfera ataca al dueño del chakra que hace contacto.

— ¿Cómo si estuviera vivo? —preguntó asombrada Hinata, Shikamaru asintió.

— Necesito que utilices el Byakugan y me digas si la ruina sigue igual. —dijo él y Hinata obedeció. Sasuke la miró de perfil y Sakura a Sasuke; Shikamaru notó el gesto en ambos. Naruto seguía concentrado en el símbolo con una intensidad peculiar, sobando su pequeño chichón.

— _Byakugan._ —murmuró y se sorprendió al notar su alrededor— No está. —dijo sin apartar los ojos del lugar— No está la ruina, Shikamaru-san. En su lugar hay, eh, parece un... un portal, pero no logro distinguir a dónde comunica. —Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en dirección a la cúpula. Hinata empezó a caminar hacia el sello, pues había una pequeña ruptura en él que nadie había notado.— Está hecho de... chakra. —dijo anonadada cuando se detuvo delante del peculiar símbolo acercándose un poco para ver la grieta.

 _"Cuidado, Naruto."_ Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando la voz de Kurama retumbó en su mente. _"Puedo sentir a Mito en él."_

 _"¿Quién?"_ Preguntó confundido.

 _"La esposa del Primer Hokage."_ Acotó Kurama rodando los ojos. _"Esa barrera emite la misma presión que causa el chakra de Kushina en mí."_ Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron por completo y empezó a reunir la energía del ambiente para comprobarlo por él mismo. Sobresaltó levemente cuando sintió la misma sensación que experimentó junto a su madre en su interior años atrás. La barrera que rodeaba la ruina estaba, efectivamente, hecha con energía pero él no podía absorberla; como si el mismo sello se lo impidiera.

Hinata arrugó levemente la frente cuando la barrera comenzó a brillar suavemente y sus ojos comenzaron a arder, sólo ella lo podía apreciar. — Shikamaru-san... —retrocedió un paso— El sello... El sello está interactuando con... con el byakugan. —expresó algo contrariada sin poder pestañear. Sasuke apartó el cabello de su rinnegan cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió desde los pies, Naruto abrió los ojos al percibir la red de chakra de Hinata esfumándose con velocidad. — _N-No me puedo... mover._ —expresó asustada sin poder eliminar el byakugan, casi sin aliento. Del sello salió una mano en su dirección, Naruto intentó tirar de ella... Apareció una potente luz, después un _"¡Cúbranse!",_ un zumbido en los oídos de todos los llevó al suelo de manera mecánica por el dolor y Sakura vio el cuerpo de Hinata languidecer. Antes de poder avisarle a Shikamaru para que la sujetara con el jutsu de sombras, fue succionada por el sello dentro de la ruina... y Sasuke estiró el brazo izquierdo en esa dirección.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA ¿** # **? •**

* * *

.

.

Abrió los ojos tanto como la boca y absorbió oxígeno de golpe como si saliera del agua. Se calmó de inmediato como en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero el frío golpeó sus huesos y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en una zona nevada boscosa. Su cuerpo se encontraba a orillas de un río torrentoso y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Pasó su mano por el cabello mientras se levantaba de la nieve que ocultaba sus pies hasta los tobillos. La sensación fresca del invierno era reconfortante, pero algo no estaba bien. Sentía más frío del que recordaba su cuerpo, pero antes de revisar su interior prestó atención a las aguas y los gritos ahogados de alguien lo alertó.

Se quitó la capa y al dar el impulso para saltar lo suficientemente cerca de Hinata para auxiliarla se dio cuenta que ese "algo" que no estaba bien era su red de chakra. Con gran dificultad —debido a la falta de su brazo— logró llegar hasta ella cuando su cuerpo desfalleció. No podía crear un clon, no podía utilizar ninjutsu, y la corriente endemoniada los hundía a ambos cada cierto tiempo; no así logró redirigir tanto su cuerpo cansado como el cuerpo lánguido de ella hasta la orilla.

No tomó ni un solitario respiro, ignoró el gélido ambiente que cortaba su piel como lava y puso su atención en la muchacha inconsciente; su pecho no se movía. Levantó el mentón para abrir las vías respiratorias y acercó su mejilla a la boca y nariz de ella mientras observaba el pecho, pero este seguía sin moverse y su cálido aliento tampoco hacía presencia en su rostro. _« No..._ _»_ Se arrodilló junto a ella. Una terrible y abrumadora sensación de vacío lo invadió de golpe como una inundación de barro que lo ahogaba desde adentro. Serenó su mente, recordó vagamente cómo se daba los primeros auxilios. Colocó su frío cuerpo en una posición horizontal, volvió a levantar su mentón, abrió sus labios con una delicadeza imperiosa, tapó su nariz, acercó sus labios a los de ella —cerciorándose de que su boca cubriera la de ella en su totalidad— y expulsó todo el aire que sus pulmones podían retener en su interior mirando que su pecho se levante.

Separó sus labios de los de ella.

Sin alejarse demasiado de su rostro volvió a tomar aire y una vez más se aproximó a sus suaves y fríos labios para volver a darle su respiración...

Se apartó y colocó su mano en puño a la altura del pecho. _« Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro..._ _»_ Empezó a contar mientras presionaba con constancia. _« Vamos, vamos... Treinta..._ _»_ Levantó su mentón una vez más, tapó su nariz con los dedos y cubrió su boca mientras volvía a empujar el aire en su interior. _« Uno... Dos... Tres... Regresa, maldición._ _»_

— _**¡Cough!** ¡cough! Cough..._

En el tercer intento de respiración, Hinata reaccionó. La sensación de alivio recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo y la ayudó a voltear para que expulsara toda el agua que se tragó. Estiró el cuello y divisó su capa a unos metros, apartó la mano de su hombro para levantarse e ir por ella, pero las temblorosas manos de Hinata lo sujetaron con fuerza; temblaba más de lo normal. Casi como si no solamente fuera frío, sino también miedo.

— ¿Qui-Quien está allí? —preguntó temerosa apretando su mano con fuerza.

Sasuke volvió a acuclillarse a su lado y con un asombro suave que no pudo contener se dio cuenta que ella no lo podía ver. Antes de que pudiera responder ella agregó.

— ¿E-eres tú... Sasuke-kun?

— Sí. —respondió casual para no alterarla más. — ¿Cómo terminaste en el río?

— Abrí l-los ojos hace unas horas, creo, y, eh, todo estaba oscuro... —el temblor por el miedo poco a poco se aplacó y su cuerpo empezó a tiritar por el clima— Llamé p-por ayuda, pero... pero... —las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos perdidos y algo opacos— Me levanté por el frío y-y caminé hacia adelante esperando e-encontrar a al... ¡E-espera! —indicó al sentir que quería retirar su mano de las de ella. Sasuke la tomó por el hombro y la ayudó a levantarse. — ¿Dónde vamos?

— A refugiarnos del frío. —dijo con un tono cálido. Ella rodeó su cintura sin timidez, pero temblando del frío y del mal momento en la corriente hostil. Caminaron hasta la capa que dejó río arriba en su afán por sacarla del agua, la recogió y la colocó detrás de su hombros. Ella lo negó, pero terminó aceptando no muy convencida, pues él también estaba empapado.

Llevaban varios minutos caminado entre los árboles rumbo a una zona montañosa no muy lejos de donde se hallaban, cuando Hinata por fin tomó el valor para decir lo que pensaba.

— ¿Y... Naruto-kun?

— No lo sé. Desperté sobre la nieve y te vi en el río.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Re... reconoces algo?

— No.

Hubo un corto e incómodo silencio.

— N-no puedo activar mi byakugan... ni sentir mi chakra. —lo comentó algo culpable y preocupada.

— Yo tampoco. —dijo de forma simple, sin darle importancia.

Permanecieron en silencio por otros minutos en los que Sasuke dio con una caverna oscura. El aire congelaba sus huesos de todas formas, pero el piso de roca no afectaba tanto como la fresca nieve del exterior. La dejó sentada unos metros dentro, apoyada contra la pared mientras salía por hierba y madera seca para una fogata. — Quítate la ropa. —dijo de imprevisto mientras encendía la fogata con un par de kunais; aprendió durante su viaje a no valerse tanto del ninjutsu para evitar llamar la atención de los civiles. Obviamente ella sonrojó moviendo los ojos en el vacío buscando la posición de Sasuke dentro de la caverna.

— E-estaré bien. —dijo temblando por la baja temperatura, intentando enfocar el suelo.

— Yo también lo haré. —dijo tranquilo mientras colocaba más y más leña después de encender el fuego, algo de pólvora seca que guardaba en un frasco y yerbajos. — Permanecer con la ropa húmeda reducirá nuestra temperatura corporal y perderemos la conciencia. —luego de que la llama era lo suficientemente potente pudo observar su rostro iluminado; se notaba claramente incómoda por la idea, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. — Saldré. Cuando estés cubierta con la capa me avisas. —dijo poniéndose de pie, ella asintió corto y rápido, pues sabía que Sasuke estaba en las misma condiciones y el hacerlo esperar lo iba a enfermar.

— ¡Y-ya! —llamó después de unos pocos minutos. Colocó la ropa empapada delante de ella —excepto la prenda interior inferior—, fuera de la capa y con las mejillas sonrosadas se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con la capa de Sasuke; agradecida de ser pequeña para ocultarse en ella por completo. Sasuke tomó la ropa y la colocó cerca de la fogata para que se secara levantada con ayuda de unas ramas, luego tocó su hombro sin hacer ruido; ella saltó.

— Acércate a la fogata. —dijo algo cansado de que pensara que era un pervertido. Ella se levantó con cuidado aceptando la ayuda para estar más cerca de la llama.

Se apartó de ella unos pasos y empezó quitándose el protector que cubre su pecho, de allí la camiseta negra de manga larga con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda. Desabrochó su cinturón, el pantalón... Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la prenda que cubría sus partes más notables, paró. Miró a Hinata con las manos estiradas en dirección a la fogata y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y fijos en un punto incómodo para él; parecía querer mirar el fuego, pero lo estaba enfocando a él. Vaya que no podía ver absolutamente nada, porque en una situación de ese tipo ella ya se habría desmayado. Se dejó puesto el boxer por respeto —no porque ella estaba ciega iba a desnudarse en su totalidad—, tomó lugar junto a la fogata y tendió su ropa cerca del fuego como había hecho con la de ella.

— _Entramos en el portal..._ —murmuró para sí misma, pero la escuchó— ¿Cómo regresaremos? —dijo luego de un largo silencio en la cueva, perturbado por una ventisca en el exterior.

— Una vez seca la ropa buscaremos una forma de salir.

— Siento que es culpa mía.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —expresó sereno ya con el cabello un poco más seco, igual ella.

— El... el sello. No sé como explicarlo, pero siento que esto es una prisión para Kaguya-san. —Sasuke levantó la ceja— Nunca he estado presa en un sello, pero siento que esto fue creado para reprimir el byakugan. Creo que al activarlo provoqué esto... —su mirada sin brillo afligió— Tengo el presentimiento de que al salir yo, pues, no recupere mis ojos.

— Igual que el chakra. —acotó mirando el fuego; ella continuó con su mirada perdida.

— Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Shikamaru-san... Ellos... ¿Ellos estarán bien? —Sasuke apartó sus ojos del fuego y se enfocó en ella. Estaba ciega, casi se ahoga, podría enfermar por el frío y todavía así se interesaba en los demás. — ¿Sasuke-kun? —Su cabeza y ojos comenzaron a buscarlo, pero no se notaba alterada. — ¿Sasuke-kun? —permaneció en silencio, observando lo que haría en caso de que él no estuviera.

Hinata permaneció tranquila, atenta al sonido —Sasuke sostuvo la respiración por un momento para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia aún en la cueva— por algunos segundos. Murmuró algo que no comprendió y luego empezó a tantear el suelo en dirección a la pared; guiada por el calor de la fogata. Cuando llegó al muro permaneció quieta para escuchar el sonido de la ventisca y después de calcular para qué lado se encontraba la entrada, guió sus pasos en la profundidad de la cueva. Él permaneció sentado cerca de la llama, curiosos por su actuar, pero luego de perderla de vista y escuchar un sonido peculiar se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada para darle privacidad.

Cuando el sonido cesó volteó y la vio tanteando la pared de regreso a la fogata. Le asombró la facilidad con la que se manejaba y la serenidad que demostraba al estar en tales condiciones. Volvió a la fogata realizando un sonido tenue que ella no dejó pasar. — ¿Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo casual, ignorando lo que ella había hecho.

— Nada... —respondió algo sonrojada pero con un alivio notable. Quería preguntar cómo era capaz de mantenerse así, pero si lo hacía iba a descubrir que él estuvo todo el tiempo dentro de la caverna mientras ella intentaba ir al baño y por alguna razón no quería incomodarla de lo que, seguramente, ya estaba.

Horas después, cuando la ropa ya estaba seca por completo; incluso la que llevaba puesta, Sasuke se vistió y salió de la cueva para darle privacidad. Divisó un brillo por entre los árboles y regresó por ella para ir en busca de lo que, tal vez, era el portal que los encerró. — Date prisa. —indicó con un poco de urgencia al ver que sólo le faltaban las botas. Ella volteó en su dirección sin mirarlo y asintió con una sonrisa tímida. Sus piernas eran finas y torneadas, casi tan blancas como la nieve. Quitó sus ojos de esas perfectas piernas y la ayudó a ponerse de pie; la cubrió con la capa y salieron de la cueva sujetando su mano con fuerza.

Caminar por entre los árboles no era práctico; debía mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que ella no se golpeara con algún tronco en el camino. El brillo que divisó horas antes ya no estaba, pero algo le decía que tarde o temprano lo volvería a ver. — ¡Ah! —exclamó cuando golpeó contra la espalda de él por el repentino freno. Sasuke colocó su mano en su hombro y se acuclilló delante de ella.

— Súbete.

— No estoy cansada.

— No puedes ver y eso nos retrasa. Sube, es una orden. —Culpable por su condición obedeció sin decir más; igual ya una vez había estado en su espalda.

Su cuerpo seguía siendo igual de cálido como siempre y era reconfortante en el ambiente nevado. Se movía tan rápido como un civil común, lo desesperaba un poco, pero luego de caminar por otro par de horas divisó el brillo una vez más y apresuró el paso sin importar lo cansado que su cuerpo se sentía, aunque no tenía hambre. Sin duda algo había de extraño el ambiente, pues llevaban casi medio día en el lugar, pero el tiempo no parecía avanzar. No tenían hambre, no tenían sueño y el cansancio por la larga caminata lo tenía cansado, pero no sediento. El cielo seguía tan claro como en un comienzo y la ventisca no volvió a aparecer.

— _¡... KEEEE!_ —Hinata separó su cabeza de la espalda de Sasuke al escuchar una voz familiar— _¡... ATAAAAA!_

— Sasuke-kun, esa voz es de...

Luego de pasar el siguiente grupo de árboles divisaron una luz similar a la que los llevó allí en primer lugar y en el portal la figura de Naruto no paraba de gritar sus nombres. — ¡Los veo, ahí están! —exclamó feliz y ansioso.

— ¡Concéntrate, Naruto! —gritó la voz de Shikamaru. Detrás del rubio apareció el rostro de Sakura y de algunos miembros del equipo de investigación aliviados y asombrados.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #115 •**

* * *

.

.

Salieron del portal con un poco de dificultad, pero seguros. Tanto Hinata como Sasuke sintieron un golpe seco por el calor, seguido de una onda interna que ellos reconocieron de inmediato como su red de chakra restaurado por completo. Sasuke bajó a Hinata y la miró a los ojos, pero era claro que su estado no había cambiado. Sakura lo tomó por el hombro y volteó su rostro con suavidad mientras centraba sus verdes pupilas en él, pero Sasuke quitó sus manos de encima casi con brusquedad y acercó a Hinata.

— Necesita atención. —expresó firme, mirándola con esa característica frialdad que ya no era tan fuerte, pero seguía siendo potente y con un hincón en el pecho, Sakura revisó a Hinata y la llevó de inmediato a la carpa médica.

— ¡Estás bien, Sasuke! —gritó emocionado intentando abrazarlo, pero lo rechazó. Sasuke observó la ruina ya sin el campo reflectante ni el sello. Se concentró en su interior, en el flujo de energía; todo estaba en orden. Cuando dejó todo en buenos términos se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba sudado, tenía un aspecto demacrado que marcaba unas suaves ojeras en su rostro feliz.

— Báñate.

— ¡Malagradecido! —reclamó, pero después de olerse él mismo incomodó un poco. —Bueno, bueno. ¡Pero tú! ¿Cómo lo pasaron? ¿Ya comiste? Tardé demasiado, pero al fin conseguimos mantener el portal abierto lo suficiente. —se notaba satisfecho y cansado sobando su estómago como si acariciara un animal, de hecho bostezó sonoramente mientras caminaba a una carpa con Sasuke a su lado. Hacía más calor del acostumbrado.

— ¿De qué hablas? —comentó mientras observaba a los ninjas de investigación revisar la runa y mirar a Sasuke de perfil de forma sutil.

— ¿Cómo sobrevivieron tantos días? No te ves demacrado, algo cansado, pero no desnutrido o... ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos dentro?

— Casi un mes. —contestó quitándose la camisa blanca para enjuagarse con agua que había en una bandeja sobre la mesa. Sasuke arrugó la frente.— Cuando el ruido pasó y abrí los ojos Hinata-chan y tú no estaban. Sakura-chan me dijo que la tocaste cuando fue absorbida por el sello. —Naruto se enjuagaba el rostro y el torso mientras Sasuke tomaba una fruta del bol— Intenté hacer contacto con la barrera, pero no conseguía más que ser expulsado un par de metros sin repercusiones. Regresé a la aldea para leer sobre los sellos de mis ancestros... ¡Incluso visité la aldea, de veras! Pero nada. —Naruto tomó una toalla sobre el catre— Regresé hace unos días y me senté frente al sello y dejé que el chakra de Kurama lo toque, hubo una luz intensa, Kurama terminó muy débil y por eso estoy así.

Sasuke terminó de comer la pera y Naruto se puso una camisa limpia.

— Hace unas horas se restauró, recubrí su chakra con el mío y el del ambiente lo que me permitió tener abierto el portal lo suficiente.

— Te ves horrible.

— Idiota. —respondió con media sonrisa. — ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?

— Pasaron sólo unas pocas horas.

— ¡Imposible! —abrió los ojos de par en par.

— Había nieve por doquier y no teníamos chakra.

— ¡Imposible! —volvió a repetir con la misma expresión de asombro— ¡Sin chakra estarían muertos, de veras!

— También me sorprendió, pero luego de lo que ella dijo tenía sen... —En ese momento ingresó Shikamaru después de visitar la carpa de Sakura.

— Parece que estás bien. —Sasuke asintió con amabilidad— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— ¡No tenían chakra! —respondió por él, Nara miró a Sasuke en busca de respuestas.

— Estuvimos en un bosque nevado por no más de seis horas, pero no transcurrió el tiempo. No podíamos utilizar ninjutsu y la sensación de cansancio no era lo suficiente como para que el cuerpo pidiera alimento o reposo.

— ¿Y lo de sus ojos?

— Cuando la encontré ya estaba así. Por poco se ahoga en el río buscando ayuda.

— ¿Quién? ¿Hinata? —indagó Naruto algo perdido, Sasuke asintió. — ¿Pero cómo?

— Está ciega. —los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par por unos segundos.

— Sakura-chan encontrará una forma de curarla; la abuela Tsunade la ayudará. —Sasuke lo ignoró.

— Ella me dijo que posiblemente el sello era para ser utilizado contra Kaguya. —Shikamaru bajó la mirada un instante— Eso explicaría la falta de chakra y la eliminación del uso del Byakugan.

— Kurama me dijo que la barrera emitía una energía similar al chakra de mi madre y al de una tal Mito.

— La esposa del Primer Hokage, antigua jinchuriki del Kyubi. —acotó Shikamaru. — ¿Y el Rinnegan?

— Normal. Sin chakra no podía abrir portales, pero la visión era nítida. —Shikamaru volvió a bajar la mirada. — Si la barrera estaba hecha de chakra, y Naruto dijo que la sensación era similar a la de su madre y otra miembro del clan Uzumaki, explicaría por qué no podía ingresar.

— El portal es un contenedor que elimina la energía del enemigo para evitar el contra-ataque; mantendría cautivo al prisionero sin repercusiones para su salud. —agregó Shikamaru.— Como el sello estaba elaborado con chakra Uzumaki se bloqueaba el ingreso de los miembros para evitar su confinamiento y también explicaría el paso del tiempo; el Clan de Naruto se caracterizaba por su longevidad. Pero eso no explica la ceguera provocada por la primera abertura del sello ni por qué el Clan creó algo así de poderoso.

— Información. — agregó Sasuke— La roca que talló el Sabio de los Seis Caminos para las generaciones reencarnadas de sus hijos era una guía para eliminar la Maldición del Odio.

— ¡Hey! —llamó la atención el rubio, atento a la conversación— Escuché sobre eso del Sabio, solo que tenía que ver con la Voluntad de Fuego.

— Entonces... —inició Shikamaru— Posiblemente el Clan Uzumaki conocía de la existencia de Kaguya y decidieron crear esa prisión en caso de que apareciera. Si el sello era perturbado para el propósito original se creó el segundo y tercer ataque: la ceguera del perpetrador y aquellos en su cercanía junto al genjutsu. —Shikamaru cruzó los brazos con un rostro de queja— Todo esto en el reporte y la subsecuente investigación en caso de la existencia de otros sellos como este... Qué fastidio. —pasó la mano por su cuello— Será mejor regresar para que descansen y que Hinata sea atendida en el hospital. —Naruto y Sasuke asintieron después de darse una mirada tranquilizadora al saber que no involucraba la liberación o reencarnación de aquella mujer ni ningún otro altercado.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke entró a la capilla médica y vio a Hinata en las mismas condiciones sintió una especie de impotencia que no había experimentado antes, nunca, mientras Sakura creía imaginar preocupación en los oscuros ojos del Uchiha referente a Hinata y su actual estado, y aunque negaba la actitud de Sasuke hacia Hinata no podía evitar que la rabia y el dolor la carcomiera lentamente cuando al dejar la carpa un par de horas más tarde, Sasuke tomó la mano de Hinata sin ninguna preocupación o vergüenza. — _Espero que Kunai esté bien._ —susurró ansiosa con el rostro vendado en la sección de los ojos, su caminar era torpe. — _¿Eh?_ —Sasuke se acuclilló delante de ella sin importarte que Naruto y Sakura estaban unos pasos detrás. — Descuida Sa...

— No te lo estoy preguntando. —puso las manos en sus hombros con un poco de nerviosismo por el sonido de las pisadas a sus espaldas; él volvió a cargarla con su brazo. Sakura apretó la mandìbula levemente y se acercó presurosa.

— No hagas fuerza, Sasuke-kun, aún no he chequeado tu condición; deja que Naruto la cargue.

— Estoy bien, Sakura. —respondió relajado mirándola de perfil mientras aseguraba el peso de Hinata en su espalda; ella se detuvo y sintió la mano de Naruto en su hombro como apoyo, pero lo rechazó con un poco de frialdad.

— _Sakura-san tiene razón, Sasuke-kun, el esfuerzo te..._ —susurró cerca de su oído; escuchar la voz de Sakura la había puesto algo tensa.

— Ya dije que estoy bien. —respondió firme, lo que dejó silenciada a Hinata por el resto del trayecto. —Descansa.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #119 •**

* * *

.

.

Naruto y Shikamaru sentía la tensión de Sakura debido a la atención que le brindaba Sasuke a Hinata, que si bien no era un cambio brusco en la personalidad del Uchiha debían admitir que sí estaba algo más atento a ella de lo que nunca antes le prestó atención a algo; pero nadie, ni Naruto, podían compararlo con su viejo _él_ pues habían pasado dos largos años en lo que prácticamente Sasuke no se dio a conocer en ningún rincón del mundo shinobi. Aún así los dos no sabían si intervenir o dejar a Sakura en ese horrible estado de molestia contenida que en cualquier momento, por el mínimo movimiento incorrecto, podría ser desatada contra el primer inocente que se atravesara en su camino.

Al estar sin visión no podía apreciar el estado de Sakura, pero cuando llegaron a la aldea y Sasuke decidió llevarla al hospital antes que entregar el reporte al Hokage y no los quiso acompañar, el despido seco de la pelirrosa la estremeció sutilmente. Cuando Tsunade los recibió en el consultorio demostró indiferencia por su actitud y se enfocó en revisar a Hinata.

— Te tomará al menos un mes. — dijo sin tapujos después de revisar las fichas de los exámenes realizados esa noche.

Hinata no se mostró sorprendida, lo que llamó la atención de Sasuke una vez más como en la cueva. Perder la visión no la tenía alterada o estresada. Era como si ya lo hubiera vivido y no se preocupara por ello. Al fin de cuentas volvería a ver dentro de unas semanas. ¿Pero si Tsunade le hubiera dicho que no?

— Se quedará aquí para observación, tú te puedes ir. —dijo tosca en dirección al muchacho— Pero vienes por ella en la mañana; allí te daré las indicaciones de su cuidado. —Sasuke se limitó a observarla algo cansado.

— ¿Y Karui-san? ¿Como está? —preguntó.

— La kunoichi de Kumogakure, bien. Se fue hace un par de semanas acompañada por su amigo y un par de nuestros shinobi. —terminó de realizar las anotaciones en la ficha de Hinata y agregó— Prepararé la habitación, ya regreso. —Ambos se quedaron a solas, él no hizo ruido; estaba observando sus ojos blancos perdidos en el ambiente.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —lo llamó moviendo el cuello un poco en busca del sonido— ¿Sigues aquí?

— Sí. —ella llevó su rostro en su dirección— Gracias. —agregó con una sonrisa cálida y su mirada fija en la pared de atrás.

.

.

Entró al departamento y una nota fue atrapada por su pie. Prendió la luz y la recogió. Allí Tamaki le expresaba que había ido por Kunai después de enterarse sobre su desaparición y que cuando regresaran fueran por la gata a la dirección en el papel. Efectivamente el animal no lo recibió siseando de disgusto y respiró relajado. Notó una capa de polvo sobre todo y ese alivio desapareció, limpió todo con sumo detalle, siempre había sido pulcro y perfeccionista. Ya con el departamento impecable tomó una ducha, se cambió la ropa, se preparó la merienda y fue a la cama para descansar después de ese largo día... Largo y extraño mes.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #120 •**

* * *

.

.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y el frío lo congeló de inmediato. Tenía ambos brazos, pero no le prestó atención a ello pues el inerte cuerpo de Hinata lo paralizó. La movió suavemente pero el calor de su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, apretó los ojos y al volver a abrirlos Hinata ya no estaba, ni su brazo. Levantó la mirada cuando los gritos de ella lo llamaron desde el río. Se lanzó tras ella, pero la corriente no le permitía alcanzarla. _« No es real. »_ Se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Al volverlos a abrir ya no estaba en el río, ni en la nieve. Hacía calor, mucho calor y se encontraba en el bosque. El aroma de la sangre llegó a sus sentidos y comenzó a seguir el rastro... Allí estaba ella, muerta entre las ramas... _« No es real. »_ Volvió a repetirse pero sus latidos empezaban a acelerar con cada nuevo escenario. Cada vez que abría los ojos estaba ella a su lado... muerta, y por más que repetía que no era real seguía en el mismo bucle de tormento que ya no sólo tenía su corazón alterado, sino también su respiración. Verla sin vida lo embargaba de una horrible bruma que espesaba en su interior y lo sumía en un sentimiento similar al que una vez experimentó por la pérdida del clan; una soledad acuosa que lo hacía odiarse por no haber hecho nada al respecto.

No.

No podía ser la misma sensación, ella no era nada para él más que una simple compañía y por ello seguía repitiendose: _« No es real. »_

Una vez más regresó al bosque nevado, una vez más la tenía recostada sobre la nieve y una vez más no respiraba. Cerró los ojos, repitió su tonta frase, pero al abrirlos ella seguía allí. Una asfixiante bruma lo inundó desde el interior y lo primero que hizo fue comprobar su respiración de forma mecánica... Todo igual: ella no reaccionaba. Levantó su mentón, tapó su nariz y acercó su boca para darle ese aliento que necesitaba para regresar. _Uno... Dos... Tres... Cuatro..._ Nada. Volvió a repetir la acción: mentón elevado, cerrar fosas nasales y cubrir sus fríos labios con los de él... Una vez más: _Tres... Cuatro... Cinco... Seis..._ De nuevo las compresiones en el pecho y ella seguía sin despertar.

«... Siete... Ocho... Nueve... » Ya debía de haber reaccionado. Sentía en su interior que ella abría los ojos a la tercera cuenta de la compresión cardiopulmonar, pero por alguna maldita razón ella no abría los ojos. _Veinte... Veintiuno... Veintidós..._

.

.

— ¡Despierta, maldita sea! —gritó revuelto entre las sábanas.

Estaba sudando frío, respiraba agitado y su corazón poco y más salía del interior por la fuerza de la presión al miedo de perderla, pero su mente lo confundió con una terrible pesadilla por la perturbación del chakra y lo único que hizo fue pasar su mano por la frente para secar un poco el sudor y permanecer con la vista fija en el techo, calmando su interior. Giró en dirección a su brazo izquierdo, no estaba —ni ella ni su brazo—; desde la batalla con Naruto nunca estuvo ni volvería a estar por mero orgullo... o más bien, castigo. Nunca más lo iba a tener porque lo había perdido por ser un imbécil y si era su marca por todo lo que causó y todo lo que pudo evitar entonces, por más que hubiera una prótesis esperándolo él no la iba a aceptar, porque no se lo merecía.

Pero...

Pero si hubiera tenido su brazo completo habría podido sujetar a Hinata, hubiera estado a su lado cuando perdió la visión y le hubiera evitado el espanto del río y su posible muerte.

¡Por qué pensaba en eso ahora! No es como si los ninjas no murieran en cada misión, pero de alguna forma pensar que Hinata ya no estaría allí para molestar con esas preguntas estúpidas, sus comentarios compasivos, su mirada cálida, el aroma de su cabello al dormir y el esporádico carácter firme ante sus opiniones le causaba una pequeña soledad. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía en el departamento, en el Distrito... en su penitente y austera vida.

Arrugó la frente por un breve instante.

 _"Le has tomado aprecio..."_ Las palabras de Kakashi retumbaron en su silenciosa memoria. No negó que era cierto y le sorprendió levemente saber que ella se había ganado su aprecio tan lentamente que no se había dado cuenta hasta casi perderla. Era extraño saber también que ahora Hinata ocupaba una parte sentimental que en un comienzo no existía y se preguntó —tan rápidamente que ni siquiera supo que ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza— si realmente llegaría a ser una amistad importante como lo era Naruto o Sakura.

.

.

Llegó a la Mansión y su hermana la recibió con un abrazo constrictor. Hinata sonrió y acarició el cabello de la dulce Hanabi mientras le decía que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, pues la ceguera era temporal. Neji la llevó hasta su antigua habitación adecuada para su arribo en el mismo segundo en que llegó la noticia de que Hinata se encontraba en el Hospital de Konoha con un grave problema ocular.

— Padre no está, pero también estaba aliviado cuando recibió la noticia de que apareciste, nee-san. —Hinata sonrió.

— Tsunade-sama dijo que las gotas deben suministrarse durante la noche antes de dormir. —comentó Neji a la menor Hyuga extendiendo el gotero medicinal y un papel con las indicaciones alimenticias para la recuperación. Hinata tomó asiento en la cama y en la puerta de la alcoba se escuchó un suave golpe.

— Que gusto verla, Hinata-sama. —expresó la suave voz de Ko, ella sonrió agradecida. Hubo un pequeño murmullo del cual no distinguió palabra alguna y Neji junto a Hanabi salieron de la alcoba indicando que no tardarían demasiado en volver. — ¿Necesita algo, Hinata-sama?

— Puedo encargarme, gracias, Ko-san. —expresó dulce y atenta mientras se levantaba con cuidado para caminar por la habitación y acostumbrarse a los muebles.

Unas horas antes, cuando la puerta se abrió en el hospital y escuchó la serena voz de su primo sintió tranquilidad y ese amor fraternal que él le había tomado con el paso del tiempo, sonrió para que se calmara porque aunque no lo veía, podía apreciar su preocupación en el tono de su voz. Lamentaba que el duelo no se pudo llevar a cabo en el día indicado, pero Neji le expresó que por el momento debía procurar su salud. Una muda de ropa —de tantas que había dejado en la Mansión la vez que se fue con Sasuke al departamento— llegó a sus manos y se cambió por sí misma en el baño. _"Pero Sasuke-kun vendrá por mí."_ Dijo cuando escuchó a su primo decirle a Tsunade que la llevaría a la Mansión. _"En la Mansión recibirá los cuidados necesarios y podrá moverse con tranquilidad."_ Agregó rápidamente. _"Además_ _así no perturbará las actividad que realice Sasuke, Hinata-sama."_ Fue la respuesta de Neji conociendo su carácter gentil y altruista, la tomó del brazo con cuidado y la sacó del hospital con una leve prisa que ella interpretó como una urgencia en la Mansión o una pronta misión.

Mientras tanteaba los objetos, muebles, entre otros llegó a la ventana; abierta de par en par. Sintió la brisa refrescante y caliente en su rostro. Aún no podía creer que había pasado un mes fuera y ya se encontraba en verano. La florescencia húmeda de primavera cambió por la ardiente y potente luz veraniega del sol que era soportable por la brisa.

— _¡Ah!_ —gritó al girar hacia la puerta cuando el ruido de esta la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¡... atreves a entrar sin permiso! — reclamó la voz de su hermanita.

La mano que comenzó a tirarla de la muñeca era familiar, pero la persona no respondía ante los regaños de Hanabi. — ¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó con un aire de adivinación y conocimiento.

— Súbete. —dijo algo imperioso y levemente molesto. Volvió a sentir el mismo movimiento que él realizaba para que trepara a la espalda y dudó en hacerlo cuando escuchó la voz serena de Neji en la puerta.

— Ella recibirá un mejor cuidado aquí, Sasuke.

— Tú no decides eso. —contestó Sasuke con su voz tan tranquila como la de su primo, pero ella no era capaz de ver sus miradas chocando en la alcoba con una electrizante intensidad. — Súbete. —repitió tirando de ella suavemente.

— Eh... Sasuke-kun yo... Será mejor que me quede aquí hasta recuperarme. —agregó en la tensa alcoba y mientras Hanabi y Neji parecían complacidos, Sasuke se levantó del suelo lastimado aún más en su ego.— Te daré menos problemas si permanezco aquí, Sasuke-kun. No tendrás que procurar mi atención y, pues, como conozco la Mansión mi movilidad será libre sin que llegue a lastimarme de alguna otra forma.

— ¿Crees que no puedo cuidar de ti? —preguntó ocultando su disgusto.

— N-no, claro que no. Cuando resfrié tus atenciones me...

— Entonces súbete. —tiró de ella de una forma suave que a Neji no le agradó, y a Hanabi tampoco.

— P-pero, si... si me quedo en la Mansión podrás ir a las misiones y, eh, estarás relajado sin mí. No quiero ser una carga para ti otra vez, Sasuke... _¡kya!_

— _¡Hinata-sama!_

— _¡Onee-san!_

¡Nadie le decía que podía y que no podía hacer! Cuando llegó al hospital por ella esa mañana y se enteró que el entrometido y arrogante primo la llevó a la Mansión sintió una descarga de adrenalina y rabia por el actuar intempestivo. ¿Quién se creía Neji para llevarse a Hinata? ¿Acaso no fue él quien la cuidó durante su resfrío? ¿Creía que no podría con algo así? ¡Él no era un maldito inconsciente! Si ella estaba mal podía cuidarla tan o mejor que la vez anterior. ¡La salvó de un río, maldición! Llegó a la Mansión con toda la tranquilidad que sabía manejar como el maduro adulto que era, pero cuando el primo le dijo que se ella estaría mejor allí mientras recuperaba la visión ya no iba a soportar los pisotones en su ego. Abrió la puerta, fue hasta la recámara —que una vez fue asignada como alcoba matrimonial— y tomó a la chica de la muñeca.

Pero no, a ella le dio por ser considerada como siempre y "evitarle" contrariedades. Que le faltara un brazo no le impedía treparla al hombro y sacarla por la ventana... porque eso fue exactamente lo que hizo para llevarse a la enferma al lugar donde corresponde: el departamento.

.

.

— ¡Hola, Hinata! Oh... —exclamó feliz y preocupada Tamaki— Sasuke-kun.

— Venimos por la gata.

— Claro, por supuesto. Ya la traigo. —dijo la chica detrás del mostrador. Ambos tomaron asiento en la sala de espera sin mencionar palabra sobre la venda en su rostro. Ella no dijo ni una palabra en dirección a Sasuke —ni por el camino después de bajarla en un callejón solitario— y él tampoco sentía la necesidad de hablarle por su pasada actitud. Cuando Tamaki regresó unos minutos después con la felina en sus brazos esta empezó a ronronear con fuerza. — Es un amor, Hinata, pero temo decir que el chakra de Kunai no es lo suficientemente potente como para que aprenda habilidades ninja de ataque. —Hinata mostró un poco de decepción por ello— ¡Descuida! —Agregó con una sonrisa cálida— Kunai-chan desarrolló un olfato potente, no como Akamaru, pero sí es notablemente superior al promedio, y ahora que ya está entrenada puedes darle ordenes básicas para su comportamiento.

— ¿Ya la entrenaste, Tamaki-san?

— Sí. —contestó orgullosa— No fue difícil, ella puso mucho de su parte.

— Puede... ¿Puede hablar?

— ¡Digo, no! —respondió rápido al darse cuenta que estaba negando con pesar— Pero ella ahora entiende muy bien nuestro lenguaje y siempre que necesite algo o quiera dar un aviso te lo hará saber de inmediato.

— Es... Es genial, Tamaki-san. ¡Muchas gracias!

Después de un intenso debate con Tamaki sobre la paga —no quería aceptar porque gracias a ellos ahora tenía un empleo prometedor en la Aldea y había conocido a Kiba (sonrojó al decir su nombre)— ella y Sasuke abandonaron la clínica en silencio; él la sujetaba de la mano con firmeza y la gata caminaba junto a su dueña con una altivez fresca. Después de pasar por la panadería y el mercado por compras —los murmullos no pasaban desapercibidos, pero los ignoraban—, regresaron en el mismo arrullador silencio que tan frecuente era entre ellos.

— _Tss..._

— ¡Nee-san! —Hanabi estaba en la entrada del edificio con un rostro poco amigable hacia Sasuke— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Sí. —dijo calmada y con una sonrisa— Kunai-chan ya está entrenada. —se acuclilló en busca del felino que no tardó en ronronea al gentil tanto de sus manos.

— Sí, yo se la envié a Tamaki-san después de la noticia. —acotó serena, pero volteó hacia Sasuke. — ¿Y así piensas que no está mejor en la Mansión? —agregó con la boca torcida por el disgusto causado.

— Hanabi-chan. —Hinata se levantó del suelo con una voz firme que muy pocas veces demostraba su fuerte carácter interno— Fui yo quien cometió la equivocación. —su hermana la miró sorprendida, Hinata tanteó en busca del cuerpo, Hanabi tomó sus manos. — Hanabi-chan, dile a Neji-niisan que me disculpe, igual tú, pero no puedo regresar a la Mansión porque debo estar junto a Sasuke-kun. Él es mi familia ahora.

— _Onee-san..._ —Un leve empujón cálido llegó al interior de Sasuke cuando ella dijo "familia" y como su impávido rostro no lo demostró, Hanabi no se dio cuenta del impacto que causó en él, pero la menor sentía una mezcla de admiración y rabia a la vez. —Bien, tú ganas. —respondió de mala gana en dirección al Uchiha; era él la causa de que su hermana no quisiera regresar con ella a la Mansión. Sacó del bolsillo de su kimono una nota y las gotas del médico, las dejó en las manos de su hermana, la abrazó, después acarició a Kunai y le susurró: _"Mantenme informada."_ Sasuke la escuchó y rodó los ojos. — ¡Cuídate, Hinata-neesan! —sonrió aún sabiendo que su hermana no la podía ver, luego posó la mirada en Sasuke con un dejo de desconfianza y se fue sin decir más.

Sasuke notó la mano perdida en el aire de Hinata, parecía buscar ayuda para moverse, pero su transparente carácter demostraba no querer pronunciar su nombre por vergüenza. Cuando estuvo a poco de sujetar su camisa, se apartó. La gata sentada junto a ella lo miraba con rabia: _"¿Qué esperas para ayudarla?"_ Expresaba su mirada felina que Sasuke ignoró. Hinata seguía tranquila, pero era claro que necesitaba ayuda para poder llegar a la pared o a un punto de apoyo para ubicarse. Movió los labios sutilmente, pero no emitió sonido alguno. — _Sa..._ —susurró moviendo sus manos al aire dando pasos casi inexistentes en el vacío del callejón. Apretó los labios y extendió el brazo un poco más— ¿Sasuke-kun?

Brincó suavemente al sentir el agarre firme de su mano, ella apretó con suavidad en una muestra de entera confianza; ese mismo empujón cálido al escuchar la palabra "familia" de sus labios apareció de nuevo, pero lo terminó ignorando como siempre. — Si tardabas otro poco te dejaba botada.

— Yo no quería causarte inconve...

— Escalera. —con cuidado tanteó con los pies y empezó a subir delante de él con las manos en el barandal. —Gracias... — Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada del departamento Hinata retomó sus palabras.

— No es que tú no cuidarás bien de mí, es sólo que no quería molestarte con...

— Escalón. —señaló cuando entraron al departamento.

— Gracias. —con la mano en su hombro la llevó hasta la mesa— Sasuke-kun, lo que quiero es disculparme por irme con Neji-niisan sin tu aproba...

— ¿Las indicaciones? —señaló ignorando su disculpa, sentía un poco de culpa el que ella estuviera en ese estado, pero no sabía por qué; él no lo provocó, fue el sello.

— A... Aquí. —le pasó la nota y las gotas. Leyó con atención y se dispuso a preparar un desayuno saludable para la chica. La felina tomó asiento sobre las piernas de su dueña y emprendió su habitual ronroneo, pero su mirada analítica estaba puesta en el Uchiha. Un _"miau~"_ para Hinata significaba gratitud por las caricias, pero el animal lo único que pensaba era: _"Vas a una misión con este idiota que se hace llamar ninja y mira como terminaste, ama."_ Sasuke ignoró el particular maullido del felino. Otro _"¡miau!"_ para Hinata era un tengo hambre, pero la gata volvía a su: _"¡Sí, a ti te llamé idiota!"_ Hinata se levantó de la silla en busca del dispensador, Sasuke se apartó del mesón para ayudarla, pero la gata colocó su pata delante de él sentada en el suelo con esa mirada sobria que ocultaba una sonrisa: _"Déjala. Ella puede hacerlo."_ El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y se dedicó a observar cómo se movía con cierta seguridad en busca de las cosas de la gata. Logró dar con el dispensador y su alimento.

— Kunai-chan, ven. —la llamó con esa voz dulce que tanto extrañaba en la clínica.

— Miaaau~ —respondió en dirección a su dueña, volteó hacia Sasuke y éste la miró también: _"¿Ya ves? Ella también puede hacer las cosas, así como tú sin tu brazo."_ Se levantó del suelo con un aire de grandeza y fue hacia su dueña para acariciarse por su pierna antes de comer. Sasuke dejó de observar —sonreía acariciando el lomo de la felina devoradora de croquetas— y retomó la preparación del desayuno.

.

.

Después de una primera comida silenciosa, para el almuerzo maldecía el no poder haber seguido igual. La visita de Kiba, Akamaru y Shino los tomó por sorpresa —Tamaki había dado la noticia— y aunque no duró mucho —la estancia en la clínica parece haber creado una amistad entre la gata y el can—, para cuando dejaron el departamento Ino y Tenten arribaron segundos después con aguas aromáticas, vendas, y saludos efusivos tratándola como siempre para que el problema no la tensara.

— Esta vez es más larga la recuperación. —escuchó decir aquello a la bocona de Ino. Por lo que sus deducciones daban positivo: encajaba su comportamiento pasivo y falta de estrés pues ya lo había padecido en el pasado, y a pesar de que no sabía las circunstancias anteriores era fácil suponer para Sasuke que debió haber sido por entrenamiento, pues su grupo era de rastreo y captura, minimizando en lo posible el ataque, y el envenenamiento quedaba vetado pues al estar con su equipo era imposible la contaminación alimenticia por el olfato de Kiba; mientras que en la Mansión el riguroso control de alimentos en la cocina eliminaba la posibilidad.

—... daré tus saludos, Hina-chan, tranquila. —fue lo último que mencionó la rubia a Hinata cuando dejaron el apartamento y por el tono decaído estaba seguro que se trataba de Sakura.

Tal y como en el desayuno, la merienda fue callada entre ellos, la única que parecía animada era la gata y claramente lo ignoraba en su totalidad. _"... entonces Akamaru me dijo que Kiba la invitó a salir pero sólo porque él lo empujó en la plaza esa vez y cayó sobre esa cosa de..."_ Maullaba y roncaba y ronroneaba sin parar mientras Hinata sonreía alegre; no le entendía en lo absoluto, pero sabía que estaba charlando con ella y esa sensación que experimentaba era fascinante y enternecedora.

Después de su ducha, ya con la pijama en la cama y el gotero en la mano, Hinata derramó un par de gotas sobre su párpado y después sobre la mejilla; cuando por fin creyó que estaba sobre su ojo, Sasuke tomó su lugar de costumbre y derramó otro par de gotas sobre la almohada. Ella permaneció inmóvil, atenta a la respiración de él por unos minutos. — Me... ¿me puedes ayudar? —preguntó dudosa pues en todo el día no habían cruzado palabra y, durante cierto tiempo, creía estar sola en el departamento por su atroz silencio.

Suspiró suavemente cuando no escuchó respuesta, pero de un segundo a otro el gotero fue arrebatado de sus manos y sintió el lejano respirar de él en su frente. La medicina tocó sus pupilas con una frialdad algo seca que no le molestó y permaneció así por unos momentos para que las gotas hicieran efecto; el único gesto fue apretar sus labios de forma suave ante la espera. Decían que al perder un sentido los otros agudizan para minimizar la ausencia, o algo así; la verdad es que no recordaba nada de aquella vez en la infancia, pero su oído escuchaba la respiración de Sasuke cerca y en su frente todavía percibía la calidez de su respiración... No, en la mejilla... No, no, en la nariz... ¿En sus labios? ¿Por qué se sentía cada vez más cálido y fuerte?

Esa pequeña curiosidad la invadió y levantó las manos en un simple gesto de encontrar a la gata y poder acariciarla hasta dormir. Pero hubo un movimiento suave en la cama y lo único que atrapó fue aire. Abrió los labios por un segundo, pero los cerró y se cubrió con la sábana por el atormentador calor de inicios de verano. Cuando las gotas hicieron el efecto de absorción cerró los párpados y se acomodó boca arriba para dormir con tranquilidad como de costumbre.

Cuando salió del baño secando su cabello con la toalla y sin camiseta por el maldito verano la vio intentando medicarse, pero fallaba miserablemente. Cuando el gotero estaba en una posición correcta se acostó con una brusquedad irreconocible para ver cómo fallaba una vez más. Estaba mirándola con un dejo de curiosidad reprimida y con una ansiedad sutil de que en cualquier momento debía de pedirle ayuda. ¡Tenía que!

 _"Me... ¿me puedes ayudar?"_ Esas palabras fueron tiernas y necesitadas. _¡Ja!_ ¿No que muy independiente? Ahora lo necesitaba. Tomó el gotero y se acercó a su rostro sin vendajes con su característica simplicidad hacia todo. Las extrañas pupilas de tono lila no estaban enfocadas, ni tenían ese raro brillo que jamás se iba sin importar su estado de ánimo, depositó las gotas en ambos con cuidado y ella apenas se movió por la sensación del líquido. Respiraba pausada y calmada con esos grandes ojos abiertos que seguían sin poder enfocarlo hasta que apretó los labios en un gesto que capturó su atención de manera fugaz.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que no estaba llorando por Naruto y aunque la ceguera se le pasaría pronto, parecía que mientras sus ojos no sanaran ella iba a estar concentrada en recuperar el Byakugan para el duelo con su primo y si era así entonces podría descansar tranquilo; aunque muy en el fondo, en la parte más olvidada de su mente, sentía cierto agrado el que dejara de pensar en el tarado. Se estiró un poco hacia la mesa de junto para dejar el gotero y eso dejó muy poco espacio entre sus rostros, pero a duras penas lo notó, pues maldecía el calor en la alcoba. Se durmió pensando si era más práctico comprar un calefactor a mitad de precio o un ventilador al doble por lo que restaba de la maldita y fogona estación veraniega.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Que sí grité como una desquiciada fangirl cuando le dio el RCP? ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, MALDITA SEA! *gritorompeoídospuntojpg* ¿Que si les hice pensar que iba a besarla cuando le estaba ayudando a ponerse las gotas? ¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE ESE ERA EL PUNTO! *risamalvadapuntojpg*_ _Algunas querían acción... ¡Allí está su acción! *risamalvadapuntogif* Pero bueno, con esto me puedo guiar un poco para que ya empiece a cambiar esa maldita amistad por pasión... ¡Pasión! ¡Porque ustedes y yo queremos pasión entre estos dos, pero ya! ¡BUAJAJAJAJA!_

 _Es... extraño. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque nada de este cap está en mis notas, nació de una imaginación que dejé derramar en mis dedos hasta llegar a las 10mil... :/ ¿Trabajo mejor sin una guía? Yes, no... Maybe... I don't knooow... ¡Can you repeeeat thaaaat queees-tion! jajaja, okey, basta. Lo bueno es que ya estoy al día (dije que uno por mes y este es el cap correspondiente a marzo yeiii!) Tengo la vana esperanza que el otro cap estará para finales de abril. ¡Echen porras a que sí!_

 _Punto y aparte. Tuve una interesante conversación con uno de mis hermanitos el otro día, aquí el resumen._

 _*Yo sentada frente al PC*—Oye, ¿por qué no dejas esa página? ¡Pasas todo el tiempo ahí!—*lo miro por un momento y luego sigo escribiendo*—Bueno, porque me gusta, obvio, tarado.—*Él se acerca y lee un par de líneas*—¿Sasuke y Hinata? ¡Se quedó con Naruto, tonta! ¿Por qué no escribes algo real?— *lo sigo ignorando* —Por ese motivo escribo SasuHina, porque si en el manga y el anime Naruto y ella quedaron juntos, no le veo sentido a escribir entre ellos si ya sé que se casaron, ¿entiendes? Mejor me dedico a ser feliz y hacer felices a quienes disfruten de esta ship.—*me mira aburrido* —¿Y a alguien le gusta leer sobre eso?—*abro las estadísticas para mostrarle los followers y los favorites* —¡¿Tantos?!— *asiento con energía y orgullo* —Pero... ¿cómo tienes tantos? Digo... ¿Cómo dieron con tu historia?_

 _Es allí donde me quedé en blanco._

 _Quiero saber **¿COMO DIERON CON MIS FICS... O CONMIGO?** ¿Alguien les dijo? ¿Lo encontraron de chiripa? ¿Me estalkean? *porqueyolohagopuntojpg* ¡Casi cierto! Si dejan un review con su cuenta yo los visito por mera curiosidad... Sorry, está en mis genes. :P __Y bueno, me despido con un... **¿CUÁL FUE SU PARTE MÁS FAVORITA?** y **¿QUÉ ESPERAN VER EN EL SIGUIENTE?** Porque necesito ideas... Si veo que encaja con la línea de la trama, pos la escribo y les doy su merecido crédito, paputs, mamuts. :/ Dejen su review aquí y sus dibujos por allá en face... xP ¡Bye!_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**_ _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_


	12. Nuestros pensamientos sobre Naruto

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #121 •**

* * *

.

.

El despertar fue tranquilo, si no fuera por el derretimiento a causa del calor. El verano estaba más potente de lo que jamás había sentido —eran sus inicios—; aunque no recordaba el clima de las estaciones con detalle. Abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en que sintió el cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor y después de darse una ducha la despertó para que hiciera lo mismo y así vendarla. Mientras desayunaban la puerta sonó y la presencia de Samami fue insípida para Sasuke.

— No te muevas.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir del departamento sabiendo que a pesar de estar ciega creía que podía ver con naturalidad y era molesto saber que debía de cuidar de alguien tan infantil —quiso preparar el desayuno y por poco se corta un dedo—; pues el no tener la habilidad visual parecía tenerla más activa que de costumbre. Antes de cerrar la puerta cruzó una mirada fugaz con la felina que, por primera vez desde que había llegado al departamento no lo veía con molestia sino con un sonrisa amistosa: _"La cuidaré por ti, ¡ya vete!"_.

— Prepararé el almuerzo antes de que regrese Sasuke-kun. —dijo en voz alta luego de llegar a la sala con un tono risueño, como si aquello fuera prohibido y extrañamente excitante.

 _"Él sin brazo es odioso y tú sin ojos no dejas de ser atenta..."_ Pensaba Kunai con un dejo de inquietud. _"¡Pero terca!"_

.

.

— _¡Yoou~_ Sasuke _!_ —saludó el rubio con la mano al aire, vestido de civil y con esa torpe sonrisa soleada que no permitía ver las ojeras casi desvanecidas por el uso excesivo de chakra. — ¡Kakashi-sensei, nos llamó! —Dijo casi en un grito— Estoy seguro que se trata sobre la promoción. ¡La promoción a Jounin, de veras!

— Me da igual. —respondió desganado caminado a su lado por el pasillo de la Torre Hokage rumbo a la oficina.

— ¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¡Eso nos pone más cerca de nuestro sueño!

— Yo no quiero ser Hokage, Naruto. —antes de que el rubio acotara algo, lo interrumpió— Ese es tu sueño.

— ¿Ya no quieres ser Hokage? ¡Qué mal! —infló lo cachetes sutilmente— ¡Pero si eres mi rival! ¡Si no compito contra ti, entonces quien!

— Un sueño no es una competición, Naruto. —agregó Sasuke— Un sueño se cumple por motivación personal.

— ¡Aún así! —suspiró pesado teniendo en mente que su amistad con Sasuke no sería como la de Kakashi y Gai; a la que siempre había visto como un buen ejemplo de fraternalismo y rivalidad sana. Paró de golpe, sujetó el hombro de Sasuke y con la sorpresa invadida en sus ojos dijo como una idea recién echada a la luz. — ¡Nunca me has dicho tu sueño!

— Porque no tengo uno. —respondió tan rápido como Naruto terminó la frase y eso lo dejó en shock.

— ¿No lo tienes?

— No.

— ¿En serio, de veras?

— No. —reanudó el caminar hasta el despacho y Naruto lo siguió en silencio hasta la puerta; Sasuke entró luego de tocar un par de veces sin esperar respuesta a que entrara. — ¿Ahora qué, Kakashi? —saludó tan amistoso como su carácter le permitía.

— Sí, me alegra ver que no te sucedió nada, Sasuke.

— ¡Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei! —dejó sus cavilaciones sobre Sasuke para después, lo único en su cabeza era la promoción a jounin; ya que eso significaba un paso más cerca de ser Hokage.

— Hola, Naruto. Estás animado, eso es bueno. —agregó mientras buscaba unos papeles en sus cajones.

— Aquí está, Hokage-sama. —de atrás de una pila de papeles apareció Samami con la carpeta en la mano... y otras siete en su otro brazo. Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos por el impacto de su sigilosa presencia que para Kakashi parecía ser normal— Tiene 14.7 minutos para la notificación. —agregó acomodando sus lentes de media luna con el hombro pues se le estaban regando un poco los papeles, Naruto quiso ayudarla, pero ella lo negó con una serena amabilidad. — Regresaré en ese tiempo con su desayuno para la digestión, Hokage-sama. —dijo al cerrar la puerta con el pie en un gesto de diligencia y costumbre.

— Bien... _¡Aquí!_ —abrió el archivo ignorando a su asistente y los jóvenes limitaron a darse una mirada de perfil muy veloz— El tema es su rendimiento en la misión para la promoción a Jounin. —Naruto empezó a emitir un brillo que a Sasuke le causaba algo de desagrado. — Según el reporte de Shikamaru y Lee, los examinadores, ustedes...

— ¿Lee ya es jounin? —gritó de imprevisto.

— Sí. —sonrió con agrado tras la máscara— Fue catalogado como Tokubetsu jounin en Taijutsu unos meses después de finalizada la Cuarta Guerra.

— ¡Bien por cejotas, de veras! —Sasuke sonrió con agrado por la reacción tan familiar de Naruto.

— Bien, como decía. Según el informe de los evaluadores: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha... —hubo una diminuta pausa que dejó al rubio con el rostro más tarado del acostumbrado por la ansiedad— no son aptos aún para la promoción.

— ¡BIEEEE... ¿en? ¡QUÉ! —en el instante del grito de Naruto, Sasuke arrugó la frente con la misma molestia por la respuesta— ¡PERO, POR QUÉ! —Kakashi echó un vistazo al resumen.

— _"Naruto Uzumaki posee una asombrosa habilidad en ninjutsu y taijutsu, así como el manejo adecuado del elemento Jin y Yan; sin embargo su destreza para el manejo de la madurez requerida en los criterios de la misión no fue aceptable"_ —levantó la mirada con una sonrisa incómoda— Parece que sigues siendo algo infantil, Naruto. —el nubarrón de decepción que cubrió al muchacho no le dio gracia a Sasuke, quien seguía con su mirada irritada a espera de su evaluación. Kakashi volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el expediente. — _"Sasuke Uchiha es tan capaz en Ninjutsu como en Taijutsu y Genjutsu, manejo del chakra y concentración en el desarrollo del plan: impecable; no obstante la falta de atención a la autoridad y compañerismo no era algo tan elogiable como sus habilidades."_ —Kakashi volvió a levantar la mirada, pero esta vez no demostraba compasión, sino una nostálgica alegría. — Y tú sigues actuando por tu cuenta.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos reclamara, Kakashi volvió a bajar la mirada al escrito.

— _"A pesar de los inconvenientes, ambos tiene una notable conexión para el manejo del trabajo en equipo dentro de su propia simetría. Por ello yo, Shikamaru Nara, y yo, Rock Lee, damos el pase para la promoción a jounin"_ — Eso no sólo paró la queja de molestia, sino que los dejó confundidos. El Hokage cerró el expediente y cruzó las manos sobre el mismo, un aura de respeto y temor —similar al que experimentaron en la niñez cuando lo conocieron por primera vez— caló profundo en su cuerpo y mente— Los examinadores los aprobaron, yo no. —acotó para que ambos no vayan a tomar rencor hacia sus compañeros. La boca de Naruto quedó abierta, pues Kakashi no permitió que lo interrumpiera— Un jounin necesita de madurez para tomar decisiones rápidas en momento de tensión; aunque implique sacrificios —miró a Naruto— y la relación de compañerismo debe ser global. —miró a Sasuke— No con esto digo que lo han hecho mal, estuve con ustedes en la Cuarta Guerra, ¿recuerdan? Pero como el Hokage es mi deber seleccionar a los ninjas capaces de manejar con todos los escenarios posibles.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a replicar, pues no sólo era el Hokage quien alababa y hundía su desarrollo, sino que el tono amable y paternal de su papel como maestro le daba mucho respeto. Unos suaves golpes en la parte inferior de la puerta les alertó que alguien iba a entrar; Samami llegó con una bandeja que tenía jugo de naranja, un par de huevos duros, tostadas con mantequilla, y mermelada en un pequeño botecito junto a un vaso con agua.

— Un desayuno saludable da un mejor rendimiento en el trabajo, Hokage-sama.

— No me digas "-sama", Samami-san —agregó incómodo mientras le ponía la bandeja delante. — Naruto, Sasuke, ya pueden retirarse. —agregó sonriente.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el sello y las ruinas? —preguntó Sasuke con un rostro sereno, olvidando por completo su disgusto por no obtener la promoción que en un comienzo no le importaba. Samami miró el reloj en su muñeca.

— Los dejaré a solas, Hokage. —tomó otro grupo de carpetas y con el mismo gesto del pie, cerró la puerta con delicadeza— Tiene 25.2 minutos para la plática y su ingesta de nutrientes.

— Shikamaru iniciará la búsqueda de otras ruinas después del descanso, y por el momento no se ha descubierto el significado de la inscripción, pero después de que ustedes abandonaran la supuesta prisión, el sello desapareció y la runa es una simple roca tallada por el momento.

— ¿Naruto y yo estaremos en el equipo?

— No por el momento.

— ¡Pero si pasa algo como...!

— No pasará. —expresó rápido con aire maduro mientras untaba la mermelada en las tostadas—, los ninjas elegidos para la misión conocen los detalles hasta el momento, y en caso de que llegase a suceder otro aprisionamiento, se les comunicará. —molesto por no recibir la promoción que no quería y por no estar asignado a la misión de búsqueda, Sasuke fue el primero en abandonar la oficina sin quejas ni reclamos, pero con ese mismo aire de decepción que también desprendía Naruto por la noticia.

.

.

Abrió la puerta del departamento con compras frescas en el brazo y un siseo de preocupación y rabia fue lo primero que lo atrapó en la pequeña entrada donde se depositaban las sandalias. _"¡Ya era hora!"_ No se tomó la molestia de mirar el suelo porque sabía que era la gata. _"¡Es tan terca como tú!"_ Dejó las sandalias, caminó hacia la cocina con la funda ignorando al felino en su totalidad. _"Está en la habitación. ¡Revísala!"_ Sasuke se preparaba para crear un clon y atar su cabello, hasta que vio el cuchillo fuera de lugar. En ese momento bajó la mirada hacia la gata impaciente. _"¡Ah, ahora sí existo!"_ Suspiró pesado y fue a la recá personalidad tan transparente la delató como un luz en la oscuridad. Se acercó a ella en la cama con un silencio felino. — Déjame ver. —Ella saltó por su voz grave en el vacío de la habitación.

— Ya... ya volviste.

— La mano. —volvió a indicar imperativo a su lado fuera de la cama, y como si fuera una niña sacó la mano de abajo de la sábana y una prenda estaba apretando su índice con algo de fuerza. Abrió el primer cajón de junto y sacó de él la misma pomada que ella le ponía cuando la gata lo hería. El corte no era muy grande, pero el temor de ser encontrada fuera de la cama en sus condiciones parecía haberla asustado un poco.

— Solo quería ayudar.

— No puedes, estás ciega.

— Lo sé... Es que, pues, esta vez es un mes. —su silencio le dio pase a seguir— No quiero ser una carga tanto tiempo, por lo menos cuando estuve resfriada podía limpiar la casa (Sasuke no quería que estornudara en la comida y la vetó de la cocina), pero ahora... —le incomodaba no poder hacer nada; vaya que era rara.

— Si te lastimas por hacer cosas que no puedes en tu condición sólo alargarás esto. —esas palabras sí hicieron efecto efecto, pues no volvió a tener intenciones de refutar, aunque se veía decaída por tener que quedarse en la alcoba como una inútil. Después de un par de minutos sus manos fueron tomadas de imprevisto y entre ellas sintió un objeto pequeño, de tela elástica. El peso de Sasuke sobre la cama delante suyo la descolocó un poco. — Rápido, el almuerzo no se hará solo. —recalcó sereno.

Hinata movió sus manos con cuidado y tocó la espalda de Sasuke, lenta y ligera llegó hasta su cabellera la que sujetó con cuidado de no tirar de sus negras hebras o de hincarle un ojo en el proceso. Sin sus ojos, el sentido del tacto era más fuerte: podía apreciar la suavidad, el volumen. Un vago recuerdo de su cabello durante la academia le indicaba que tendía a alzarse en la parte trasera de su cabeza si lo llevaba corto, y así dejó escapar una tierna sonrisa al pensar que en ese entonces se podía comparar su personalidad con su cabello... Aunque ahora era igual, tal vez. Porque su larga melena oscura hasta los hombros era tan serena como el Sasuke actual. Apartó las manos después de atar el cabello en una coleta algo a la izquierda, pero bastaba para permitirle cocinar.

— _Gracias..._ —murmuró con una sonrisa diferente; llena de gratitud. Él la miró y sin decir nada más dejó la alcoba con ese mismo pesar de la vez anterior que ató su cabello: el deseo casi invisible en su interior de que ella siguiera recogiendo cada una de las hebras con lentitud.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #122 •**

* * *

.

.

Mientras Sasuke preparaba el almuerzo, Hinata preguntó con una impaciente tranquilidad (le permitió estar en el comedor después de pedir permiso para estar en la misma alcoba que él, pues el silencio de la alcoba le causaba algo de pereza y desasosiego). — Sasuke-kun, no... ¿No piensas ir al Distrito?

— No.

— Prometo quedarme en la...

— No.

Ella apretó los labios con suavidad. La culpa y vergüenza de no ser confiable después de haber desobedecido ayer —cortarse el dedo por esa asidua impaciencia que le causaba la ceguera— la hacía sentir horrible. Sasuke podría continuar con la construcción y para evitar que se lastime ahora se quedaría en el departamento por un mes entero. Una idea llegó en el preciso momento en que Kunai trepó a sus piernas para la acostumbrada caricia matinal.

— Y si... —inició entre segura y dudosa— Y si vamos los dos... ¡No haré nada, lo prometo! —acotó rápido antes de que él dijera otro "no". El silencio era roto únicamente por el corte de las verduras y el vapor que movía las tapas de las ollas con la sopa y el arroz. Las caricias en el lomo de la gata se volvieron parsimoniosas y algo disparejas; claramente atenta a si aceptaría el trato o no.

— Bien. —contestó después de que ambos terminaron la comida. Ella no pudo contener su alegría y dejó salir esa iluminadora sonrisa que no veía desde que Naruto era acosado por la sacerdotisa.

.

.

Con esa determinación inflexible que aparecía en ella una vez cada mil años, Hinata ganó el derecho de caminar por las calles guiada únicamente de su mano; él quería llevarla a su espalda para reducir el tiempo. Una vez en el gran pórtico con el abanico del Clan Uchiha carcomido por el tiempo, a Sasuke le pareció escuchar un extraño sonido, pero luego de que se repitiera con fuerza a medida que se acercaban a la cuadra donde se situaba su casa, supo que eso no sólo eran crujidos, martilleo y demás bullicio provocado por una construcción en la que ellos no estaba participando, sino que las voces de un gran grupo de personas le daba un espinazo en el ego. Cuando ambos doblaron la esquina no remitió el chasquido de su lengua y con un dejo de rabia soltó la mano de Hinata por unos segundos antes de volverla a agarrar para llevarla hasta la casa con algo de brusquedad. Su casa...

¡Su casa estaba plagada de Narutos vestidos de civil, sudados; unos felices, cansados o algo regañados!

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —remordió en la puerta.

— ¡ _Yoou_ , Sasuke! —saludó efusivo, como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Uno de ellos dejó de martillar en el segundo piso y bajó de él con asombrosa agilidad.

— Pregunté que qué haces aquí.

— Ayudo, ¿que no ves? —respondió confundido, pero Sasuke suspiró de mala gana.

— Es mi casa, yo la reparo.

— Sí, pero si te ayudamos será más rápido. —indicó con una sonrisa estúpida señalando los clones a su espalda, mientras la mitad de ellos miraba a Sasuke con, exactamente, la misma sonrisa idiota. Sintió la presión de un agarre temeroso en la espalda y entonces recordó que no había ido solo. — ¿Hinata-chan? —cuando pronunció su nombre sintió una corriente de calor y dolor en el pecho y de forma inconsciente apretó la camiseta de Sasuke en busca que un recodo de ayuda silenciosa. — ¡Pero si eres idiota, de veras! —gritó algo molesto— ¡Ella debe guardar reposo! ¡Por qué la traes!

— ¿Naruto? —indicó una voz serena y madura desde el interior de la casa a un 87% de estar remodelada en su totalidad; exceptuando las instalaciones de luz, agua y servicio higiénico. — ¡Oh! Hola, Sasuke-san, Hinata-san. —Saludó Shion mientras salía de la casa con uno de sus acostumbrados kimonos casuales; se veía fresca y relajada, no como Naruto: cansado, pero tontamente feliz.

— _Ho... Hola..._ —respondió con una voz trémula mientras salía del escondite que le proporcionó Sasuke por unos pocos segundos. Cuando Shion llegó delante del par de amigos y vio a Hinata con las vendas en la cabeza arrugó la frente en la misma medida que Naruto.

— ¿Por qué la traes si debe guardar reposo? —una mirada rápida hacia Naruto para comunicarle cómo sabía sobre Hinata y, más que nada, sobre el reclamo que le estaba haciendo si apenas lo conocía, puso al rubio en un pequeño estado de incomodidad.

—Bueno... Estamos saliendo. —dijo algo nervioso, pero idiotamente feliz creyendo que Sasuke preguntaba por la presencia externa de la sacerdotisa en el lugar.

— Las cosas como son, Naruto. —reclamó sin darle importancia— Somos prometidos, pero eso da igual. Aquí el asunto es por qué trae a su esposa enferma. ¿Acaso quieres que trabaje en esas condiciones? —reclamó de la misma manera mandona en que Sakura regañaba a Naruto en la adolescencia, sólo que sin ese molesto rubor en sus mejillas y esa falsa timidez cuando él estaba cerca. — No creí que tenías amigos tan poco atentos, Naruto. —dijo algo altiva mientras tomaba el brazo de Hinata para llevarla dentro de la casa para evitarle el azotador sol en la cabeza.

— Ella es algo imperiosa, pero atenta y ha pensado en mí todo este tiempo. —agregó mientras se alejaba con Hinata.

— Alguien más también. —acotó mientras ambos observaban a las chicas entrar en la casa. Naruto lo ignoró por estar en su estado de ensoñación adolescente. — No cambies el tema. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Naruto rascó su cabeza y apartó la mirada por un momento antes de responder.

— Me enteré casi un mes después de que iniciaste la reconstrucción que pasabas acá casi cuatro días por semana si no tenías misiones, pero Shikamaru me dijo que no era buena idea venir... Aunque no sé por qué. —Sasuke lo miró de la misma forma que hacía la gata cuando él quería fastidiar a Hinata: _"Vaya, tarado."_ — Pero bueno. Creí que en algún momento me pedirías ayuda, ya que somos amigos~ —recalcó levantando las cejas y arrugándolas en el centro por un momento.

— Es mi Distrito, es mi casa, es mi proyecto.

— ¡Exacto! —remarcó con felicidad mientras sonreía— Ayer recién me di cuenta que yo no te he ayudado a conseguir tu sueño.

— ¿Y mi casa qué tiene que ver?

— ¡Todo, de veras! —lo sacudió de los hombros por unos segundos antes de que Sasuke se apartara con quietud. — Yo quiero ser Hokage y me apoyaste.

— No lo hice.

— Yo sé que sí, muy, muy, muuuuy en tu interior sé que lo hiciste. —dijo positivo pero Sasuke lo observó con sobriedad— Bueno, antes no; pero ahora sí. — Sasuke suspiró y rodó los ojos en un gesto infantil que afirmaba la pregunta. — ¡Entonces! —gritó emocionado levantando el índice vendado— Entonces quiero ayudarte también.

— ¿Mi casa qué tiene que ver, tarado?

— Es parte de tu sueño, no.

— No.

— Vamos~ —lo codeó de forma pícara en el hombro— Somos hombres, no lo niegues.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

— De-tu-sueño.

— ¿Qué parte de "no tengo" no entiendes?

— ¡Qué tiene de malo que tu sueño sea querer una familia, idiota! —replicó ya irritado por la necedad de Sasuke por querer negar lo obvio para él.

.

El día de ayer, cuando fueron negados sus ascensos y se dio cuenta que Sasuke no tenía un sueño como él, se dedicó a la tarea de pensar y rebuscar en lo más profundo de sus cavilaciones en la academia para ver si Sasuke en algún momento dio indicios de un sueño pequeño y tan bien escondido que ni él mismo se hubiera dado cuenta; porque nadie va por la vida sin un sueño. Él descubrió el suyo gracias a la soledad que le proporcionaba el pueblo: buscaba reconocimiento. Pero Sasuke no quería ser conocido en la aldea, ni siquiera esos pocos meses en la academia cuando aún tenía a sus padres, ya que su sobresaliente promedio no era algo para presumir con el curso.

¡Entonces llegó la revelación! Sasuke era un excelente estudiante porque buscaba que su familia lo aprobase. Para él, Sasuke, lo más importante era, y siempre fue, su familia; por ello se sumió en la oscuridad después de tal incidente en el que fue un mero espectador. Ya con eso en mente, Naruto fue a su departamento a cambiarse para ir al Distrito Uchiha y ayudar a Sasuke en la reconstrucción, porque él jamás pediría ayuda por ese estúpido orgullo y esquiva personalidad, gustaba llevar a cabo sus asuntos de forma oculta; por su cuenta. Algo que reafirmó la teoría de _"El sueño de Sasuke es una familia, de veras"_ era la inequívoca prueba de que Hinata lo acompañaba siempre que ambos estaban en casa después de una misión.

.

En ese momento Sasuke no sabía si estar confundido o morir de risa por la estupidez analizada. Antes de poder arruinar la deducción de Naruto, este lo interrumpió.

— No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza, Sasuke. —palmeó su espalda con una lentitud extraña— Hinata es la mejor persona con la que pudiste casarte.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en dirección al rubio. El tono de su voz era distante y algo azorado, como si pensara en el pasado de forma torpe; un recuerdo lindo manchado de estupidez. En ese momento Naruto regresó de donde el recuerdo lo había llevado y antes de poder regresar a la construcción fue detenido por las palabras de Sasuke.

— Lo sabes.

— ¿Qué?

— Sabes lo que ella siente por ti.

— ¿Qué? Co-como voy a saber que Hinata-chan está e-enamorada de mí desde hace... —suspiró de forma pesada al darse cuenta que no sabía mentir— Lo sé desde la invasión de Pain. Ella... —rascó su nuca avergonzado sin sonrojarse, curvando las cejas levemente— Ella se confesó cuando fue a rescatarme. ¡Yo no recordaba nada en ese entonces, de veras! —exclamó rápido casi como buscando una excusa barata— El chakra de Kurama me hizo perder la memoria por un tiempo pero, después de unos meses, cuando recuperé la vivacidad y pasé el duelo del Viejo pervertido, recordé lo que hizo por mí... Recordé sus palabras.

— Y ella ha estado sin una respuesta todo este tiempo. —de una odiosa, terrible y abrumadora forma, escuchar a Naruto le causó acidez y enfado que reprimía al creer que se debía a su inoportuna visita y falta de sentido común en respetar la privacidad ajena.

— No podía aceptar, ¿entiendes?

— No.

— _¡Argh!_ —pasó la mano por su cabello— Ella es una persona dulce, atenta, amable, bonita... y-y muchas cosas más. No podía aceptar porque haber olvidado algo así de importante era lo peor que podía haberle hecho después de que casi pierde la vida por mí. ¡Declararse no debió ser nada fácil, de veras! Y, pues, tampoco quería rechazarla porque, bueno, ella no merecía llorar por–

El puñete que le dio Sasuke en su maldito rostro no sólo le dejó un ojo morado y tumbado en el suelo, sino que logró desaparecer cada uno de los hacendosos clones que ya casi terminaban la vivienda de dos plantas; Naruto abrió el único ojo bueno de golpe cuando la memoria de un par de clones le anunció la peor de las noticias. Shion salió con espanto y rabia para recoger a Naruto del suelo preguntando qué demonios había sucedido entre ambos como para tal golpe, pero Naruto no acotó nada: la reacción no era para menos, después de todo había dicho todo eso delante de la persona que ahora era su esposo. Los reclamos de Shion no cesaron hasta la salida y más allá, donde las palabras al aire se perdían en el sendero del bosque.

Observó los nudillos en su mano: rojos y adoloridos. ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Por qué sentía que cada mililitro de sangre en sus venas era lava pura y biliosa que se transformaba poco a poco en mansa agua de lago boscoso por el efecto relajante del puñetazo a un cobarde que dejó a esa ingenua en el pensamiento errado tanto... _« ... »_ Levantó la mirada cuando una sombra desapareció en la ventana. Suspiró mientras subía las escaleras sabiendo que la silueta en la alcoba situada sobre la puerta principal era ella.

Abrió la puerta de la recámara en la que una vez estuvo Itachi y la encontró de pie junto a la ventana, sujeta del bordillo con la barbilla en alto hacia donde se distinguía el hoyo en el que se encontraba la aldea actualmente; creciendo a pasos agigantados. — La vista de... de noche debe ser muy bonita. —expresó con un tono de voz difuminado y suave— Aunque... Aunque preferiría la recámara del lado sur, Sasuke-kun, si no te molesta. Pienso que la vista de las montañas es mucho mejor.

— El golpe debiste darlo tú. —comentó desde el marco. Ella estuvo callada por varios minutos; la brisa meció su cabello y le dio el respiro para continuar.

— No había necesidad, Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo merecía?

— Cargar con el peso... debió ser horrible. —en ese momento su voz serena ya no pudo permanecer así más tiempo y los sollozos sólo le permitieron agregar una corta frase. — _Es culpa mía._

— Si ambos se hubieran casado, serían la pareja más idiota e ingenua que tuviera la molestia de conocer. —expresó en un tono aburrido y atonal, pero eso le sacó una sonrisa melancólica que no podía ocultar, y le dio el espacio necesario para respirar entre sollozo y sollozo.

— Cuando... Cuando nos mudemos, nuestras cosas no serán suficientes y la casa se verá vacía. ¿Lo habías pensado?

— No evadas ese sentimiento.

— No e-estoy... evadiendo nada.

— Estás ciega y piensas que me verás la cara de idiota. _¡ja!_ —emitió una risilla suave y varonil que en lugar de dar a notar su sátira, sólo causó en ella un efecto calmante y curioso.

— _Oh, no te vi sonreír..._ —murmuró con la cabeza hacia dentro de la vivienda, pero en dirección al suelo.

— No cambies el tema.

— No estoy...

— ¿Qué piensas de Naruto ahora? —ella apretó los labios por unos segundos y volvió la cabeza hacia la brisa de la ventana— ¿Qué piensas de Naruto?

— ¿Qué importa lo que piense de él?

— No es si importa o no. —una fuerte brisa meció los árboles y creó un sonido seco por unos segundos antes de volver a repetir la pregunta— ¿Qué piensas de Naruto?

— _Sasuke-kun no..._ —Dio media vuelta, camino hacia las escaleras y ella contuvo la respiración. Sasuke siempre actuaba sin avisar. Si tenía una idea fija en la cabeza no la quitaba de su mente hasta obtener lo que buscaba y los pasos en la escalera le demostraron que la dejaría allí quien sabe cuanto tiempo con tal de que ella dijera en voz alta lo que pensaba de Naruto ahora. ¿Qué más da lo que ella piense? Naruto claramente le dijo a Sasuke que supo de sus sentimientos, pero le daba culpa y lástima... _Culpa y lástima..._ Ella... Todo ese tiempo fue sólo culpa y lástima para él.

— _Me..._ —abrió los labios y dejó salir esa sílaba sin sonido— _Me..._ —su tono de voz fue tenue, Sasuke no la oiría desde el primer piso— Me...

Se escuchó la puerta principal desde la ventana.

— _**¡ME DUELE!** _ —gritó aferrada del bordillo con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los dedos, pero después de tanto tiempo las palabras bajo candado en su corazón comenzaron a fluir en el inmenso vacío solitario del Distrito— ¡ME DUELE HABER SIDO UNA CARGA PARA NARUTO-KUN, PERO... P-PERO MÁS ME DUELE SENTIR ESTO POR ÉL AHORA QUE SÉ QUE NUNCA FUE DE LA MISMA FORMA! ¡YA NO QUIERO PENSAR EN ÉL! ¡DEBO DEJAR QUE HAGA SU VIDA Y YO HACER LA MÍA! ¡YO...! ¡Yo...! _Yo..._

Su cuerpo temblaba y aunque no rodaba ni una sola lágrima por sus mejillas, la venda que cubría sus ojos estaba empapada. Los desgarradores sonidos de un corazón roto se incrustaron en una parte profunda de su interior que desconocía tener; su llanto no se comparaba con el pasivo sollozo que dejó salir en el cementerio. Entró a la casa y subió las escaleras con una sensación de impulso que no controlaba y cuando la vio en el piso, cubriendo con las manos sus ojos ocultos, con el pecho moviéndose violentamente por el ritmo de sus lamentos y el vano intento de poder tapar su boca para evitar el sonido, le causó impotencia y rabia; pero unos segundos después, cuando ella seguía en el mismo tormentoso y destrozado escenario se preguntó una forma de callarla, de tranquilizarla... de volver a verla sonreír.

Él había presionado para que dejara salir el dolor, para que no creciera envuelto con odio como le pasó a él, pero ahora que estaba llorando no sabía cómo detenerla, porque no sólo empezaba a fastidiarle el llanto, sino que transformaba esa rabia e impotencia, en una extraña mezcla de compasión y un fuerte deseo de evitarle el sufrimiento que ahora estaba mostrando.

Pasó la mano por su cabello, caminó hasta ella con inquietud y se acuclilló a su lado. Estiró la mano para tocar su hombro, luego desvió el trayecto hacia su rostro... Miró sus manos blancas y suaves cubriendo su cara. Detuvo el trayecto, recogió los dedos con una simplicidad mecánica y volvió a dejarla reposar sobre sus propias rodillas.

— Ya deja de llorar. —La voz que le regaló era serena, grave y reconfortante, a pesar de que quería sonar irritado ella no lo percibió así y poco a poco su respiración regresó a ser la de antes.

Sin cruzar más palabras, Sasuke le hizo la misma señal que antes para que trepara a su espalda y ella no se opuso en ningún momento. Esta vez, en lugar de aferrarse a su camiseta como todas las veces anteriores, colocó sus delgadas y finas manos en los hombros, sumergió la cabeza entre sus brazos mientras buscaba calmar su destrozado corazón.

.

.

Llegaron al departamento para la puesta de sol y lo primero que la obligó a hacer fue darse una ducha rápida —si no salía de allí en 20 minutos él entraría, lo dijo para evitar que llorara bajo la ducha y ninguno tuvo pensamientos ajenos a los que no fuera ese punto—, para cuando salió tenía la venda lista para cambiarla. cuando le dijo que abriera los ojos para ver si nada estaba mal —Tsunade indicó que no había necesidad de regresar, porque lo que la hizo perder la visión fue un bloqueo en la red de chakra que iba a sus ojos y se podía restaurar con medicina— se dio cuenta que estaban rojos aún por el llanto.

Movió la mano delante de ella, pero al no haber reacción se dejó convencer que la fuerza por el llanto no había afectado nada.

De frente a ella, ambos sentados en el comedor, la misma fuerte sensación de querer rodearla con los brazos lo dejó paralizado unos segundos. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? — ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Aquí estoy.

— No... ¿No me vas a poner la venda?

— Ya es de noche, no hay necesidad.

— _Está bien..._

La merienda pasó tranquila y callada. Para la hora de dormir, ella se guió por el sonido de maullidos de la gata hacia la recámara. _"De alguna u otra forma la terminas haciendo llorar."_ Expresó en el pasillo después de dejarla recostada. _"Si pudiera hablar te podría dar consejos para tratar a las chicas."_ Sasuke la miró quejarse por unos segundos como si estuviera dando un sermón; rodó los ojos y siguió largo a la cama. _"Las damas somos delicadas, Uchiha."_

Poco más de dos horas después seguía despierto por el sollozar de la chica a su lado y de manera inconsciente volteó con brusquedad. ¡Debía hacerla callar para poder dormir de una vez por todas! Estiró el brazo... y sin evitarlo esta vez, esa fuerza, ese deseo de abrazarla, se materializó. Hinata secó las lágrimas con la misma velocidad con la que se dio cuenta que Sasuke la tenía sujeta de la cintura sin hacer presión hacia su cuerpo. — _Ya-ya no voy a llorar, Sasuke-kun, pu... Puedes soltarme..._ —articuló nerviosa no sólo por la acción imprevista, sino por la extraña sensación de incomodidad que le proporcionaba su abrazo.

Él no respondió, no se movió y si no fuera una acción mecánica del cuerpo, tampoco respiraría.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... —el tenerla rodeada la tenía en un estado de incomodidad que le impedía pensar en Naruto y eso evitaba su consecuente llanto, lo que lo mantenía pasivamente relajado, pero no podía cerrar los ojos. ¿Por qué?— _¿Sasuke... kun?_

Era extraño...

Todo era extraño...

Y sólo era extraño cuando ella estaba cerca.

Estar así de próximo le causaba un retorcijón en el estómago que no era nada doliente y que de alguna manera se sentía placentero. Detestaba el calor. ¡De verdad que lo odiaba! Pero ella desprendía una calidez que lo hacía sentir en invierno cubierto por una manta. El aroma herbal de su champú siempre le rememoraba el bosque y lo relajaba hasta hacerlo dormir. Su voz gentil y suave expresaba comentarios raros, pero sus palabras siempre dejaban una fuerte marca en su sentido del pensamiento.

 _"Él es mi **familia** ahora."_

Entrecerró un poco los ojos mientras ella seguía mencionando su nombre para que apartara el brazo.

 _"¡Qué tiene de malo que tu sueño sea querer una **familia**!"_

Arrugó la frente suavemente en dirección a Hinata. Abrió los párpados cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho en el preciso momento en que ella sostuvo su mano para levantar el brazo y poder apartarse de él. Su tacto no había cambiado al que ella siempre realizaba, pero ese en especial mandó una fuerte descarga de adrenalina a su corazón haciendo que palpitara con fuerza una solitaria vez. Recordó entonces las muchas, o pocas, veces que él había sostenido su mano y cómo la tersa piel de Hinata lo dejaba pensativo por unos segundos.

 _"Acepté esta unión creyendo que no sería tan malo tener una **familia**."_

Sus propias palabras retumbaron en la mente y todavía sin moverse observó a Hinata con detalle. Apartó su brazo de la cintura con una suave y parsimoniosa cautela para no despertarlo —pues creía que el abrazo había sido involuntario—, sus ojos seguían perdidos en el ambiente y el brillo que siempre estaba en ellos ahora lo reemplaza la humedad causada por las lágrimas. Se alejó un poco —tanteando para no caer ella por el otro borde— para recostarse de lado en dirección a Sasuke. ¿Desde cuando su cabello brillaba tanto? ¿Desde cuando su tacto era tan delicado que parecía pedir permiso? Estaba a sólo unos centímetros, pero quería tenerla más cerca. Quería evitarle más sufrimiento. Quería volver a abrazarla por los hombros, por la cintura... Quería que volviera a verlo de esa forma tímida que rayaba en la inocencia. Quería regresar al Distrito con ella para terminar la casa.

Quería hacer tantas cosas, pero de todas ellas la única que resaltaba como luces de neón en su cerebro era: _Quiero que no se aleje de mí._

¿Por ello la cuidaba tanto? ¿Por ello la fue a buscar en la Mansión Hyuga cuando el arrogante primo se la llevó del hospital? ¿Por ello la sacó del río sin pensarlo dos veces? ¿Por ello estiró el brazo en el sello cuando notó que se la estaba llevando? ¿Por ello la consoló en el cementerio?

 _"...es con ESA PERSONA con quien quiere tener una **familia**."_

Las palabras del libro de bolsillo que una vez le regaló Kakashi por medio de Sai también cruzaron su mente. Estiró el brazo y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos como el contacto de un pétalo sobre las alas de una mariposa; el suave cosquilleo no la despertó, pero de un segundo a otro la mano de Hinata golpeó la suya tomando el gesto de imprevisto para ambos. — ¡Sasuke-kun! —dijo alarmada cuando se percató que no era un mosquito lo que tocó su mejilla, y que lo que terminó golpeando fue su mano.

En lugar de apartarla, dejó que sus finos y tersos dedos sujetaran los suyos como un gesto de arrepentimiento. Ella permaneció quieta unos segundos pensado, quizá, si el suave golpe lo despertó, pero él no se movió. Sasuke fijó su mirada en esas manos tan finas y pequeñas —en comparación a la suya— que lo sujetaban con calidez. Ella dejó con cuidado la mano sobre el colchón y volvió a acostarse. Contempló su mano, luego a ella, su mano, ella y por último giró el cuerpo para no verla.

Estaba confundido.

Él no sentía nada más que un aprecio similar al de Naruto o Sakura, pero si se trataba de Hinata...

Era extraño...

Todo era extraño...

Necesitaba información sobre esas ideas ajenos a su pensar y raciocinio. Cerró los ojos teniendo en mente acudir a la biblioteca a primera ahora para descubrir de una vez por todas si lo que había nacido en su interior por Hinata era lo que él creía que era, o sólo una burda euforia compasiva causada por la escena que ella le generó por su escena en el Distrito.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #123 •**

* * *

.

.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— A la biblioteca.

Tenía su mano agarrada con tanta naturalidad como él recordaba haberlo hecho el día anterior, pero no podía evitar que sudara levemente; confundiendo la transpiración por el intenso sol con que saludó en la mañana. Los murmullos sobre Los Uchiha caminado rumbo a su cita número... cualquiera que fuera, no tardaron en hacer efecto en la chismosa corriente de personas que realizaban sus compras y demás actividades, provocando que el chisme secreto pasase por toda la aldea en menos de diez minutos.

Al inicio creyó que era una broma el que la llevara a la biblioteca en su estado, pero cuando la obligó a desayunar con prisa supo que no era así y lo tomó como un tema urgente para alguna misión. Ella no preguntó sobre el abrazo inconsciente ni por el golpe en su mano, pues todo eso lo dejó bajo el tapete del sueño nocturno, y aunque le dijo que podía quedarse para no importunar, no lo permitió y casi la saca del departamento sin sandalias si seguía neceando en permanecer allí.

Al entrar la dejó sentada en una de las mesas más escondidas de la sala y fue por cuanto libro encontró para leer en la privacidad del vacío lugar.

Hinata, con la venda en la cara se limitó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre el escritorio sin saber que delante de ella, Sasuke no podía mantener la mirada en los libros por más de diez minutos. Más de quince libros sobre comportamiento humano, psicología del pensamiento, comportamiento de la razón y estudio del sentimiento como neuronas en el cerebro le decían mil y un cosas sobre cómo saber si lo que sentía era o no era a...

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Qué?

— Eh... Nada. —ella regresó a su jugueteo infantil con la yema de sus dedos sobre la mesa, pero él no devolvió la mirada al libro en sus manos.

En realidad él no necesitaba de esos viejos e inservibles libros para saber lo que ciertas acciones inadvertidas crearon en su mente, pero si continuaba permitiendo que esos pensamientos crecieran sólo iba a terminar en una situación contradictoria con lo que ya había dicho en un comienzo: ¡Él jamás iba a sentir algo más allá de una torpe amistad forzada!

Pero...

Aún así estaba concentrado en los movimientos que realizaban sus manos en la mesa. _« Flo... res... »_ Leyó mientras ella dibujaba letras en la mesa. _«Ku... na... i...»_ Las palabras no tenían un tema específico. _« Ca... ne... la... »_ Pero su aburrimiento era más notorio sólo cuando su dedo dejaba de moverse sobre la mesa y apretaba sus labios como un gesto de pensamiento para dibujar otra palabras que, al parecer, eran sus gustos personales. Después de casi cien palabras talladas en un cuaderno invisible, suspiró. Fue un movimiento suave de sus hombros, pero él lo notó, en especial al darse cuenta que había dejado de escribir con el dedo.

— _¿Eh?_ —El pequeño brinco que dio fue más por sorpresa que por otra cosa. — ¿Sasuke-kun?

Tomó una de sus manos sólo por los dedos con una ternura escondida y comenzó a examinarlos con una escrupulosidad que ni él demostraba en misiones.

— Aprieta. —dijo algo pensativo, ella permaneció quieta por unos segundos antes de realizar la orden de manera fugaz. — No. —acotó con un tono de voz pasivo y calmado— Así.

Sujetando sólo los dedos de Hinata, realizó una presión lenta y cálida que ella no recordaba haber recibido nunca antes; por lo general Sasuke la sostenía de la mano desprendiendo un aire de padre cansado de cuidar a su hijo más pequeño, pero cuando él sostuvo sus dedos sobre la mesa de esa silenciosa biblioteca su mano se volvió a cerrar casi de la misma forma que él le demostró por medio del ejemplo, sólo que sin poder ocultar la curiosidad y duda en su gesto.

— ¿Qué sientes? —preguntó mirándola al rostro —aunque ella no podía— sin soltar su mano.

— Que... ¿Que qué siento? —ladeó la cabeza suavemente a la izquierda— No comprendo.

— Con el apretón, qué sientes ahora. —confundida por la extraña pregunta recordó que estaban en la biblioteca y que él estuvo leyendo por más de cuatro horas en silencio. Seguro estaba probando alguna técnica para usar en su misión, pero era muy rara ya que no percibía chakra, sólo una mano aferrada a otra creando el calor suficiente para...

— ¿Sudor? —Soltó su mano de golpe y cerró el libro con tal fuerza que el encargado le llamó la atención, pero eso era lo de menos.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —lo llamó cuando el sonido de la silla le avisó que se retiraba, pero unos minutos después, aún sentada en el silencio del lugar, se dio cuenta que la había dejado abandonada; y lo peor era no saber el porqué... o cómo regresaría.

.

.

Tiempo después, la mano en su hombro la sobresaltó en la silla. — ¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama?

Neji fue alertado por el bibliotecario de que su prima se encontraba sola desde hace casi una hora y la sacó del lugar con cuidado. Él le dijo que lo mejor era regresar a la Mansión ya que los cuidados demostrados por Sasuke eran deplorables, pero ella no se lo permitió y con esa personalidad gentil y dulce voz le pidió que la llevase a al departamento.

— No comprendo por qué no desea permanecer en la Mansión, Hinata-sama.

— Agradezco mucho tu atención, nii-san, pero sería una falta de respeto hacia mi esposo.

— ¿De verdad lo considera de esa manera? —hubo un silencio largo entre ambos; sentados al comedor tomando té.

— Para ser sincera, no. —levantó la cabeza, como queriendo mirar a su primo a los ojos— Pero siento que le debo mucho.

— ¿Deberle qué? —una sonrisa melancólica cruzó sus labios por un fugaz momento.

— Sasuke-kun no es la persona que todos creen, nii-san. Quizá no lo conozca lo suficiente aún, pero lo poco que he podido aprender de él me da la entera certeza de que es una buena persona. —Neji percibió la evasión en el tema que, por primera vez, no parecía ser causado por el Uchiha, pero no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el dolor en su interior era profundo y desgarrador. Lo único capaz de crear esa emoción en ella tenía que involucrar a Naruto.

— Si necesita reposo lejos del centro, la Mansión, o mi casa, siempre estarán a su disposición.

— Gracias, nii-san, pero... Pero esta es mi casa y Sasuke-kun es mi familia.— Neji no abandonó el departamento hasta muy entrada la noche, esperando dejarla dormida y con la medicina lista. Cerró la puerta con seguro desde adentro y regresó al distrito Hyuga meditabundo por la triste aura que desprendía Hinata.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #124 •**

* * *

.

.

Casi al amanecer tocaron la puerta con suavidad, y le tomó casi diez minutos el llegar para atender sin saber que Sasuke no durmió allí.

— Buen día, Hinata-sama.

— Ni... Nii-san, buen día. ¿Qué te trae...?

— Le traje el desayuno.

— C-claro. No te hubieras molestado. Sasuke-kun se...

— Él no está. —respondió— Después de que usted se quedó dormida yo salí del departamento y por lo que veo (echando un vistazo rápido dentro de la casa) todo sigue como lo ordené ayer. —ella, sin la venda pero con los ojos cerrados, levantó las cejas por el comentario pues, por un momento le pareció sentir la presencia de Sasuke a su lado en la cama. —Permítame. Le serviré el desayuno mientras se asea.

— E... Está bien.

.

El día anterior, cuando el bibliotecario lo llamó para avisarle sobre Hinata, Neji le preguntó quién la trajo y por qué se fue dicha persona. El muchacho lo único que supo decir fue que Sasuke salió rápido, como si estuviera molesto, y ni siquiera le avisó de la chica como para que la atendiera; mientras ordenaba unos libros encontró a Hinata aún sola en la mesa.

Sasuke podía portarse como cretino —casi todo el tiempo—, pero era muy obvio para todos —es decir la aldea— que ambos se habían vuelto cercanos, o al menos se llevaban bien. Neji, desde el día en que Hinata dejó la Mansión para irse con Sasuke estuvo pendiente de sus movimientos preguntando de forma cautelosa y vigilando la casa cuando el Uchiha no estaba para saber si su prima no lo estaba pasando mal. Hinata era demasiado sensible para el carácter despreciable de Sasuke y sabía que aunque jamás llegaría a golpearla, las heridas psicológicas por sus comentarios soeces podrían atormentarla—como ya había pasado— y ella no se lo merecía después del sacrificio realizado.

No es que Neji no confiara en Hinata, o desconfiara de Sasuke —que de hecho sería más como un odio reprimido por postura social—, pues su prima había demostrado ser madura para tomar decisiones muy fuertes durante el transcurso de su vida cómo: no rendirse en los primeros exámenes para chunin, o luchar contra Pain, o aceptar el matrimonio arreglado; pero ese apego que nació en él después de descubrir la verdad con su padre lo había colocado en la postura, no sólo de primo y protector de la Rama Principal por amor y decisión personal, sino de hermano mayor de Hinata. Porque una persona tan amable como ella podría resultar herida con facilidad si de sentimientos se trataba.

.

— Gracias, Nii-san. —Sonrió al percibir el olor de rollos de canela elaborados de forma casera.— ¿Cómo está Gai-sensei?

— Bien. —suspiró algo cansado— Tanto como siempre lo ha demostrado, Lee lo visita todos los días sin falta. —ella volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Tienes alguna misión pronto?

— En un par de días escortaré a Hiashi-sama y Hanabi-sama a una reunión con el Daimiyo del País del Fuego. Tardaremos casi dos semanas.

— _Oh..._ —expresó algo solitaria— ¿Podrías traerme algunas flores de la región? Quisiera utilizarlas para mis tónicos y demás.

— Será un placer. —Después de unas horas platicando sobre misiones, compañeros y temas como el clima caluroso, Neji sacó un paquete de su ropa y lo colocó en las manos de la chica. Era una caja pequeña.

— ¿Qué es esto? —ella empezó a abrirlo con cuidado, tanteando con sus dedos lentamente el contenido del paquete, que si bien no estaba envuelto, para ella era una sorpresa muy considerada de parte de Neji.

— Es un celular.

— ¿Celular...? ¡Oh! ¡Celular! —exclamó sorprendida por la fina lámina de componentes con pantalla táctil que reposaba en sus dedos. Hinata los había visto con frecuencia en la aldea y el precio no era nada económico; ella podría haber adquirido uno, pero después del tema del matrimonio y la construcción de la casa de los padres de Sasuke, los gastos sólo iban para cosas necesarias y no suntuarias. — No puedo aceptarlo, Neji-nii...

Ella estiró sus manos con el aparato hacia la izquierda de Neji, pero él regresó sus manos sobre sus piernas con el aparato en ellas.

— Es un regalo de parte de Hanabi-sama. Ella quiere poder comunicarse con usted siempre que pueda. —dijo muy seguro y concentrado para que Hinata le creyera, pero en realidad era un asunto de espionaje. Si bien Neji y Hanabi habían comprado el celular para Hinata, lo que buscaban era poder demostrar que si algo no estaba bien en el departamento con el Uchiha, podía llamar y cualquiera de los dos iría en su auxilio.

— Pero... —ella lo tanteo un poco. No podía negar que estaba emocionada, pero también algo culpable por el gasto. — No... No puedo usarlo. No veo.

— Si recibe una llamada sólo debe realizar este movimiento. —tomó su dedo y lo deslizó sobre la pantalla demostrándole cómo diferenciar la parte inferior del celular.

— Oh... Es fácil. —dijo ya más animada, aceptando el regalo con agrado— Muchas gracias, Nii-san. —él iba a interrumpirla, pero no pudo— Y dale las gracias a Hanabi-chan de mi parte tam...

La puerta se abrió ya para el medio día y el rostro suave que Neji le daba siempre a Hinata, endureció cuando la cara de Sasuke apareció de la nada con un paquete bajo el brazo. Ella volteó por mero reflejo, pues tenía las vendas. Neji se levantó y caminó hasta él sin apartar la mirada. Ambos pares de ojos —blanco contra negro— desprendían una chispa intensa que ella no podía apreciar; y era mejor así.

— ¿Por qué la dejaste sola?

— Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos. —Sasuke dejó el paquete en la entrada para sujetar la perilla de la puerta— Ahora vete, debo hablar con ella a solas. —la ira por ser tratado así, poco y más estalla en un golpe después de todo lo que había hecho, pero la voz de Hinata, tanteando la pared para llegar, lo detuvo.

— ¿Dónde estuviste, Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. —respondió en un tono apático que era costumbre para Hinata, pero Neji lo seguía viendo como una falta de respeto. — Nii-san, gracias por tu visita. —expresó como comprendiendo la tensión que no podía ver. Neji tomó su mano para despedirse y sin dejar de amenazar con la mirada —Sasuke insultandolo en la misma medida, quizá— dejó el departamento esperando que Hinata no terminase en el hospital una vez más.

La tomó de la mano con el mismo gesto que realizó en la biblioteca, pero no le dio mucha atención, porque estaba intrigada por la actitud cálida que adquirió una vez cerró la puerta. La guió hasta la silla para que tomara asiento.

— ¿Ya almorzaste? —preguntó sereno.

— No. —respondió confundida— Seguro que te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun.

— Sí. —tomó la liga y la colocó en sus manos para que atase su cabello. Mientras sujetaba sus mechones con delicadeza él habló. — Compré un ventilador.

— ¿C-compraste? —dijo sorprendida no por no consultarlo con ella, sino por el gasto que comprendía pues no había necesidad de adquirirlo si durante el verano se podía dormir con la ventana abierta en la habitación.

— Tenemos que comprar el calefactor antes de que suba el precio en otoño.

— E... entendido. —respondió igual de confundida que antes; Sasuke por lo general no cruzaba más de diez palabras con ella en todo el día y si quería hacer algo no se lo decía, bastaba con actuar; así era él. — Listo. —apartó las manos y él empezó a preparar la merienda.

.

.

Era mejor estar confundida en su interior, a preguntarle por su extraño actuar. Bueno, no es que estuviera haciendo algo malo, era el hecho de que pensara en ella lo que la aturdía un poco. En lo poco que habían convivido, Sasuke advertía una vez, la segunda era una acción sin consentimiento; desde que viven juntos ha sido así, pero hoy él llegó de la nada con un ventilador y un trato amable hacia ella. Sin duda algo debía de pasarle para actuar así, pero no sabía cómo preguntárselo; era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de ese modo, no sabía como reaccionaría a su comentario.

Imaginó uno y mil escenarios en cómo tomaría Sasuke su: _"¿Por qué está siendo tan considerado, Sasuke-kun?"_ pero en todos el resultado terminaba mal.

Después de finalizado el almuerzo, meditativa sobre cómo tocar el tema que le estaba incordiando, decidió pasar el resto de la tarde en la alcoba para darle su espacio pues, ya al final decidió que su reciente actitud se debía a la misión de la cual no le había hablado y por la cual pasó tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.

— ¡Que... Qué ha-haces!

De forma intempestiva e imprevista, sintió la cabeza de Sasuke reposar sobre sus piernas. Él no respondió. Ella no sonrojó, no tenía por qué, el gesto fue repentino, pero no la incomodó, sólo la dejó levemente preocupada y, después de tanto luchar contra las múltiples respuestas de molestia, terminó diciendo:

— ¿Estás enfermo?

— No.

Hubo un silencio sereno, corto, su profunda voz sonó relajada y cómoda.

— ¿Hay algo que... que pueda hacer por ti?

— No.

Otra vez el silencio sereno y pasivo interrumpido por la bulla de las personas en la calle.

— Nii-san y Hanabi-chan me compraron un celular.

— Mmmm...

Era tan difícil saber qué pensaba. No sabía si continuar hablando, no sabía si seguir preguntando, no sabía cómo trabajaba su mente y pensamiento, pero el tenerlo relajado sobre sus piernas empezó a crearle una extraña sensación en su estómago. Una vez más, actuó de forma repentina y sujetó la mano donde tenía el corte realizado por el cuchillo de cocina. La examinó con detalle y el suave toque que sintió en su dedo la sobresaltó. Apartó la mano y el brinco levantó a Sasuke de sus piernas, pero no se salió de la cama. Él se recostó a su lado y tiró de ella para envolverla con su brazo acercándola a su pecho. Ya su actitud no solo era rara, sino cariñosa y la preocupación rápidamente empezó a transformarse en vergüenza.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... Actúas raro.

— _Tonta..._ —murmuró, pero llegó a sus oídos y antes de preguntar su gesto él la acercó más a su cuerpo.— _Hinata creo que... tú me..._

Un fuerte ronquido la hizo tiritar, permaneció quieta, algo asustada, pero internamente emocionada por descubrir una nueva parte en él que parecía transformarle en un niño buscando afecto. Fue en ese momento, por la cercanía de su rostro a la camisa, que percibió el sutil aroma de sake... Entonces lo comprendió todo.

O bueno, casi todo, pues: ¿Por qué Sasuke se emborrachó?

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #125 •**

* * *

.

.

Despertó casi a la una de la madrugada con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que el calor empeoraba más. Vagas escenas del día anterior llegaban como flashes de luz que lo cegaron un poco mentalmente. El recuerdo más lúcido que estaba presente en su mente era haberse encontrado con Naruto por la noche en un bar después de meditar en el Distrito la maldita razón de haber sujetado la mano de Hinata de aquella forma.

Sin duda no fue muy acertado el dejar a una chica ciega votada en la biblioteca, pero algo en su interior le causó un hincón cuando ella respondió _"Siento... ¿sudor?"_ , pues, al parecer, no era lo que esperaba. ¿Y qué mierda esperaba que le respondiera? ¡Esa respuesta inexistente fue la que lo levantó de la silla y lo hizo desaparecer! Ya calmado, después de pensar que sólo eran ideas flotantes por la escena que presenció de su llanto —comparó el gesto de sufrimiento de Hinata con el anhelo de Naruto de sacarlo de la oscuridad— decidió regresar al departamento, sabiendo que de una u otra forma ella había encontrado la forma de ser atendida por un conocido.

Pero al pasar por la zona de bares —camino poco transitado a esas horas— y encontrar a Naruto sonrojado con cuatro botellas delante, solo, lo hizo detenerse y entrar.

— _¡Yooou, Sasuke~!_ —expresó animado y más tarado de lo que acostumbraba— ¡Bebe conmigo, amigou~!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Bebo sake~! ¿Que no ves~?

— Te llevaré a casa. —intentó levantarlo, pero no se lo permitió.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas, de veras~! —respondió molesto— ¡Mejor tomate una, sí~!

— No.

— ¡Ga~lli~na! _¡Coo~! ¡Coo~! ¡Coo~!_ _¡Coooo~!_ —con las burlas paupérrimas, llegó a su ego y antes de otro cacareo infantil ingirió una botella completa— ¡Bi... EEEN~!

— ¿Dime por qué estás aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? —adoptó un rostro serio y levantó una ceja sin dejar de mecerse por el alcohol— Por Shion~ Por Sakura~ Por ti~ Por Hinata~ —Sasuke permaneció tranquilo, pero tomar tanto alcohol de golpe empezó a marearlo suavemente— ¡Nunca hago nada bien~! —de su sobre-explosiva energía causada por la bebida, cambió a un depresivo ser de las catacumbas— Shion me dijo que soy un cretino por no decidirme entre ella y Hinata~ —Sasuke arrugó la frente levemente—, pero ella se fue~, y ahora ella cree que~... —Sasuke se percató que los murmullos en el bar se debían a la presencia de Naruto, pero lo que atrajo su atención por completo fue el nombre de Hinata en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Eh~?

— De Hinata, qué dijiste.

— ¡Soy un cobarde si se trata de chicas, Sasuke~! —golpeó la mesa con la botella en su mano, pero no la bebía aún. Sasuke empezaba a marearse por el aroma penetrante de licor en la cantina. — Ella es tan dulce, de veras~ A... A veces sueño que ella me perseguía en la academia~, pero no me daba cuenta y la ignoraba~...

— Eso pasó. —interrumpió y Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par con las mejillas rosadas— No lo recuerdo, pero ella me dijo que te acosaba.

— ¡YA VES~! Incluso mi subconsciente lo supo y yo no~!

— Siempre fuiste un imbécil para esas cosas. —comentó con un tono fraternal y compasivo.

— Ella, Hinata-chan, creo que~... Que en algún punto me agradó más de lo debido~, pero estoy seguro que tú la mereces más que yo~ —colocó su mano en el hombro— No la trates mal, quieres~. Ella merece recibir el amor que me profesó y nunca supe corresponder~.

— _Tss..._ —rodó los ojos con disgusto, pero Naruto entrecerró los suyos.

— ¡Seré un imbécil para reconocer lo sentimientos dirigidos a mí~, pero no para los demás, de veras~!

— ¿De qué hablas?

— A ti te gusta ella~, y no te hagas el imbécil conmigo porque te conozco~.

— No conoces nada de mí. —expresó mirándolo a los ojos.

— Conozco que eres un errante solitario~... Pero desde que llevas a Hinata al distrito tú~... —realizó un movimiento infantil con sus manos simulando un beso.

— Eso no es nada.

— _¡Ja!_ Luego yo soy el imbécil cuando se trata de sentimientos~. —Sasuke miró por la ventana, pasaba de la medianoche y a lo lejos vio a Neji ir en la dirección opuesta a donde se hallaba su departamento. Sin duda él había atendido a Hinata.— ¿No me digas que tu orgullo lo niega~?

— Cállate y vámonos. —Sasuke se levantó y notó que todas las botellas, con excepción a la que él ingirió, aún estaban llenas; ayudó al rubio a levantarse— _Patético..._

Despertó por la mañana con la cabeza algo mareada y con el suave aroma del sake en la camiseta. Naruto roncaba boca abajo en su cama mientras él se levantaba del suelo, como ya era costumbre, o lo era, pues la espalda lo mataba. — _Ghion mo te buayas..._ —murmuró Naruto entre sueño y sueño. —salió del departamento junto con el sol en el horizonte y llegó al departamento sin realizar ruido; entró y cerró con llave. Al llegar a la recámara la vio dormida, abrazada a su almohada como siempre, babeando levemente. Sin la venda, ella parecía estar bien, sana.

Unas ganas impacientes de estar a su lado eran frenadas por una voz en su interior que le decía: _"¡No te contradigas! No puedes sentir nada por alguien a quien no conoces."_ Pero si lo analizaba con cuidado él había aprendido de manera indirecta muchas pautas de su comportamiento como: el carácter dulce y tímido que la volvía una chica tierna, esa parte oculta de madurez para afrontar decisiones difíciles, su altruismo con las personas, la infinita paciencia de esperar a un tarado por tantos años, esa belleza corporal que nadie parecía notar, su preocupación por la familia, el detalle con el santuario, un orgullo potente como todo líder de Clan...

 _ **¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!**_

Ella despertó por los golpes, sus ojos aún no tenían aquel brillo particular, pero eso no le restaba nada a su apariencia. Se arregló un poco para atender.

— Miaou~ _"No te quedes allí parado, Uchiha. Ayúdala."_

— Descuida, Kunai-chan, ya te doy de comer.

— ¡Mia~! _"¡Agh, mejor no, hueles a licor!"_

— ¡Ya voy! —indicó mientras tanteaba las paredes para llegar a la puerta. Kunai caminó hasta Sasuke —estático en la esquina donde estaba la puerta del baño— y se sentó delante de él meneando la cola con parsimoniosidad. De un segundo a otro sacó las garras y se las enterró en el pie. Hubo un suave _¡poof!_ , cayeron las llaves y Sasuke maldijo a la gata cuando el dolor llegó a su pie en el cuerpo que aún reposaba en el departamento del rubio. Permaneció allí, pensativo por todo lo que rondaba su cabeza hasta que los ronquidos de Naruto taladraron tanto en su paciencia que salió en busca de una pastilla.

Entró a la primera farmacia abierta donde un anciano estaba esperando su compra, la cajera era una joven no mayor de 16, se veía nerviosa, pero no porque fuera Sasuke, más parecía su primer día de trabajo. Le llevó las pastillas, pero cuando las tomó, cogió el paquete de calmantes que compró el vetusto hombre y sin mirar la medicación se tomó tres de golpe...

Entonces recordó el estado adormilado que adquirió al ingerir el medicamento, recordó que compró un ventilador, recordó llegar al departamento y votar a Neji como a perro, recordó su tacto al recoger su cabello, recordó mirarla todo el tiempo mientras almorzaba, recordó acostarse sobre sus piernas sobre la cama, recordó tomar su mano lastimada y darle un beso en la herida...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta —después de repasar todo su viaje— que aún permanecía aferrado a su cálido, fino y suave cuerpo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Bien! Dije que sería a finales de mes, pero creo que lo haré antes... ¿por qué? ¡No lo sé! Supongo porque para eso lo escribí así de rápido; de hecho escribo más rápido sin guía... ¡Me llevan los diablos! Dx Quisiera escribir así de rápido el libro que tengo votado en mis registro del flash memory del año 2010. A veces me pregunto si verá la luz de las librerías algún día. :/_

 _Pues bien, ¿qué tal? ¡QUÉ TAL! Usted querían acción... ¡Yo quería acción! ¡LOS DIOSES QUERÍAN ACCIÓN! Espero que no haya quedado forzado porque me doy un tiro. ¡Esto es un amor lento, con un demonio! Si lo forcé no me lo perdonaré nunca... D,x Pero creo que con esto ya podré liberar mi pervertida imaginación... *risamalvada* Nah~, aún no. *másrisamalvada* Pe-e-ero podré hacerlos sufrir... Bueno, a Sasuke más que nada, porque la pobre de Hinata no se merece llorar dentro de un tiempo, ¿no creen? Sentía la necesidad de que ella entendiera de una vez por todas que Naruto no la merece —no en mi fic, al menos— y no hay una aclaración más directa que la de los involucrados._

 _Conseguí un nuevo empleo —soy agenda viviente por el básico y sin vida social de lun a sab—, pero esa presión crea en mí la necesidad de llegar a casa únicamente para escribir los fic (este más que los otros pendientes) y, supongo, es bueno... Hasta que me dé un colapso nervioso y no me vean por estos lares dentro de una laaaarga temporada. Yo espero que no pase. :/ Escribo tan rápido este fic que ya casi tengo terminado el siguiente cap. ¿No me creen? Bueno, les daré unos hermosos avances (no se acostumbren, esto es mera chiripa) por mi malvada broma pasada de haceros creer que nuestro bombón Uchiha la besaría. ;D_

 _En el próximo capítulo de: CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO._

Movió la mano y la posó en su mejilla de forma natural y fluida, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces  
antes, pero sin dejar de lado la torpeza escondida de ser la primera vez. — ¿Sasuke-kun? — Existía una  
forma de saber si era o no era amor... o eso fue lo que leyó en todos esos tomos durante esas cuatro  
silenciosas horas en la biblioteca. Empezó a acercarse lentamente...

 **· ~ ·**

— No soy una buena amiga. —Hinata iba a responder que no la veía de esa forma, pero ella no se lo permitió  
y prosiguió sin sonar ruda— Siento celos de ti, Hinata.  
— ¿Celos? —expresó confundida. — Sí, celos. —reafirmó mirándola a los ojos...

 **· ~ ·**

— Sí, bueno, no tengo que leerlo para saber lo que dice.—expresó Hanabi algo burlona y sarcástica.  
— _"Querida Hinata-dono, su ausencia en la reunión fue una estaca en mi interior y un sufrimiento  
comparable a una cortada en mi estómago... bla, bla, bla..."_ —realizó un ademán mientras terminaba su té...

 **· ~ ·**

Llevó ambas manos en dirección a su pecho y su flequillo cubrió esos ojos perla hasta que él desapareció  
de la cima. Kunai bajó del árbol y caminó hacia su dueña con sigilo, apretó las manos en el buzo con  
fuerza, su compañera posó su delicada patita sobre la pierna de su dueña como apoyo mientras el  
suelo de tierra era humedecido por sus lágrimas silenciosas.

 **· ~ ·**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nii-san! —expresó sonriente mientras le extendía los brazos como señal de un  
abrazo. Por un segundo observó con incomodidad a todos los presentes, pero terminó aceptando el gesto  
de su prima con algo de rigidez; ese abrazo causó en Sasuke una acidez estomacal que ocultó fabulosamente.

Como siempre espero sus reviews y algún dibujo sobre este fic... Porque, aunque lo crean o no, me encantaría que fuera un doujinshi! :D Cuídense y nos leeremos dentro de... quizá, un par de semanas. ;)

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**_ _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_


	13. El corazón de Hinata

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #125 •**

* * *

.

.

El sonido de los gruñidos de Hinata no sólo la despertó sino que provocó en Sasuke un dejo de culpa, pues haberse drogado sin notarlo la dejó aferrada a una cárcel con aroma a sake y sudor, pero aún después de ver que sus grandes ojos perla estaban abiertos de par en par y no lo enfocaron, permaneció sereno y relajado como si aún estuviera dormido. Ella se notaba inquieta, pero no por incomodidad, sino por preocupación.

— _¿Sasuke-kun?_ —murmuró tranquila levantando la cabeza lentamente.

Estaba tan cerca, ¡tan cerca!, que unos pocos centímetros distanciaba sus narices. Ella liberó un poco sus manos prisioneras entre los cuerpos y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo llegó a su cuello para tomar su pulso; el tacto de sus dedos era tan cautivador, la temperatura de su respiración caía sobre sus labios y esa impaciencia de acercarse aumentaba con la velocidad de sus latidos al tenerla delante.

Su cuerpo estaba relajado, tranquilo, sereno, casi dormido, pero en su mente había una tormenta de vientos opuestos: uno lo empujaba cautivado por su cercanía, por su calor, y el otro lo retenía con firmeza por sus encarceladoras palabras dichas en la mansión meses atrás. No lograba comprender por qué lo atraía tanto después de unos pocos meses de convivencia, así como tampoco comprendía por qué despertó algo así de fuerte de un día a otro si ella sólo era una compañía obligatoria. No, no era amor... o eso se obligaba a pensar desde el momento que soltó su mano en la biblioteca y fue a meditar en su antiguo hogar. Sería muy estúpido de su parte sentir algo por alguien que no siente lo mismo, pero si lo analizaba con detalle, los sentimientos emergen por simple capricho y es cuestión de la persona encaminarlos por el sendero adecuado para no transformar algo puro en vano lodo.

Él era el más claro ejemplo de ello: la admiración a su hermano se transformó en rabia por su actitud injustificada —en aquel entonces— y cuando descubrió la verdad, esa rabia se convirtió en soledad y desprecio; él guió esa emoción por los peores lugares que podían existir. Así como uno le dice a las emociones caprichosas el camino a seguir, también las podemos transmitir; Naruto era su mayor expositor. Si veía todo eso desde el punto actual, osea, ese aprecio hacia la chica entre sus brazos: podía guiarlo y, tal vez, transmi... ¡No, qué estaba pensando! ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué dejaría fluir esa cálida sensación en su interior? Y lo más importante... ¿Por qué la transmitirla?

Hinata siente algo indudablemente fuerte por su estúpido amigo y... _"Lo sentía... Lo sentía."_ Dijo su voz interna con un susurro tan pleno que por un instante temió haberlo expresado en el exterior. Movió la mano y la posó en su mejilla de forma natural y fluida, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes, pero sin dejar de lado la torpeza escondida de ser la primera vez. — ¿Sasuke-kun? — Existía una forma de saber si era o no era amor... o eso fue lo que leyó en todos esos tomos durante esas cuatro silenciosas horas en la biblioteca. Empezó a acercarse lentamente, teniendo en su mente que con un beso sabría si la amaba.

Listo.

Ningún problema.

Fácil, pero...

Pero si la besaba para saber si estaba interesado en ella de esa particular forma y no percibía el mismo sentimiento de regreso... ¿qué? Si la besaba sólo por mero capricho corporal y luego todo quedaba en la nada... ¿entonces qué?

Una parte de él no quería usarla para descubrir sus ocultos instintos carnales —que sabía, tarde o temprano saldrían—, pero tampoco quería descubrir si era amor porque... ¿Porque qué haría si era así? ¿Qué pasaría si ese aprecio se había vuelto amor por el dolor reflejado en el Distrito? ¿Él tenía permitido sentir algo así después de todo lo que había provocado? Era cierto que había ayudado a salvar al mundo shinobi, pero eso no le daba la libertad de poder olvidarlo con facilidad. Sentía que debía tenerlo presente, por ello negó el brazo... Era su castigo por su comportamiento.

Cerró los ojos, apartó la mano y se alejó de ella camino al baño sin decir una sola palabra.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #145 •**

* * *

.

.

Desde esa mañana, Sasuke pasaba lejos de ella la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible sin dejar de tener presente sus cuidados, por ello estaba de misión en misión hasta el presente día; a duras penas había cruzado un par de palabras rápidas una noche que regresó al departamento para darse una ducha y salir por las mismas. Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Ino y Tamaki la visitaban a diario —turnándose, claro está— para dejarle la comida y que no se lastimara preparándola sola. Todo esto gracias a una vaga petición que llegó a Hanabi en la boca de Kunai la tarde en que Sasuke dejó el apartamento, fue ella quien le dio la información a los demás antes de partir en la misión con el Daimyo.

Kurenai y Mirai se habían ido hace poco, dejándole el desayuno, pero la puerta sonó una vez más.

— Hola... Hinata. —aún sin poder ver, reconocería esa voz.

— Sakura-san. —la dejó entrar.

Unas palabras algo secas salieron sin querer expresarlas en realidad, pues no era su culpa, pero no podía evitarlo ya que el dolor por el trato cordial que le dio Sasuke cuando salieron del portal seguía presente. Más aún si debía ir a su departamento —pensando en él— para realizar una revisión personal del proceso que llevaba su tratamiento —órdenes de Tsunade—. Cerró todas las ventanas y la puerta para que la luz del sol no fuera a lastimarla y le quitó la venda que ella misma había aprendido a apretar. Luego de chequear su avance, se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba otro mes más. Le pareció extraño en un inicio, pues Tsunade había dado el plazo específico de recuperación como con Karui —lo que ella no sabía era de sus constantes noches de tormento por lo sucedido con Naruto—, pero hasta ese punto y con la medicación, Hinata era capaz de apreciar color y siluetas si cerraba los ojos un poco, así que atribuyó la tardanza al efecto del sello en un portador del Byakugan.

— Si me acompañas al hospital, podremos hacerte un lente especial para que puedas valerte por ti misma; no más vendas.

— Claro.

Hinata se levantó algo indecisa por la actitud tosca de Sakura, pero no podía esperar menos; era ella la que se había casado con el amor de su vida. Era el mismo sentimiento que dejó salir en el Distrito aquella tarde con Sasuke para evitar desquitarse con Shion; Sakura no tenía con quien desahogarse.

.

.

El trayecto, más que inquietante, fue silencioso entre ellas durante el camino al hospital, pero una vez allí, Hinata tuvo que tratar con otro médico y ambas ya no se encontraron hasta una hora más tarde; cuando salía de oftalmología con un nuevo par de lentes de marco lila que repelían los rayos más nocivos del sol y le permitían apreciar de nuevo la luz natural con tranquilidad.

— ¿Podemos charlar? —preguntó algo culpable por la actitud de la mañana.

— Sí, por su puesto.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque a unas cuadras del hospital. Tomaron asiento bajo un frondoso árbol que daba la sombra justa para evitar el intenso sol veraniego. Hinata escuchó un suspiro desde su izquierda y al girar vio a Sakura algo molesta, algo triste, algo culpable.

— No soy una buena amiga. —Hinata iba a responder que no la veía de esa forma, pero ella no se lo permitió y prosiguió sin sonar ruda— Siento celos de ti, Hinata.

— ¿Celos? —expresó confundida.

— Sí, celos. —reafirmó mirándola a los ojos— El tiempo que has convivido con Sasuke es mayor al que yo pude tener con él en la academia.

— Pero ustedes iban a misiones y...

— Sí, por supuesto. —interrumpió— Pero Naruto siempre estaba allí, —dijo irritada pensando en el pasado— molestando por una cita o retando a Sasuke a una pelea y nuestros momentos a solas no llegaron ni a la mitad del tiempo que llevas con él.

— P-pero, Sakura-san yo no...

— No te excuses, Hinata, no te estoy culpando ni nada parecido; sólo siento la necesidad de aclarar mi comportamiento. No prometo que con esto volveré a tratarte con una sonrisa, porque sé que no podré. —apartó la mirada y acarició sus manos por un momento; el ruido de unos niños jugando a lo lejos las distrajo un instante— Estos día he estado pensando cómo debes sentirte con respecto a Shion —Hinata abrió los párpados levemente— y estoy segura que debes sentirte igual que yo, pero aún sabiendo que pasamos por lo mismo, no puedo dejar de tratarte con distancia. Discúlpame.

Hinata, a punto de negar sus palabras, fue detenida por la penetrante mirada de amistad y tristeza que le regaló Sakura y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza.

— Bueno, bueno. Mejor regresa a casa, no debes tomar tanto sol; aún estás en recuperación. —expresó con ese don de mando que la declaraba como una Tokubetsu ninja médico.

— _Si..._ —se levantaron de la banca al mismo tiempo— Gracias. —dijo con tanta sinceridad y solidaridad que Sakura volteó y ambas se regalaron una sonrisa de forma natural, como lo hacían en un comienzo antes de la decisión del Consejo sobre el matrimonio; se brindaron esa amistad por un leve segundo antes de volver a salir de la burbuja y recaer en la cruda realidad.

.

.

Llegó al departamento pasada las dos de la tarde, pues se tomó la molestia de visitar a cada uno de sus amigos para avisarles de su progreso y que ya no era necesario el llevarle la comida; Kiba discutió un poco, pero terminó dándole su autonomía. Además de las visitas, pasó al mercado a comprar ingredientes para un pastel, ya que la fecha de cumpleaños de su querido primo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y estaba agradecida de tener casi el 50% de su visión recobrada para elaborar la torta, pues ella creía que era más personal y apreciado un trabajo realizado a mano.

Terminó de guardar los ingredientes en el refrigerador y la puerta sonó por tercera vez ese día. Un abrazo la golpeó en la cintura.

— ¡Qué gusto, nee-chan!

— Hanabi-chan, Neji-niisan. —una sutil sonrisa que sólo sabía regalar a Hinata se plasmó en la cara de su primo, quien le llevaba un pequeño envoltorio con las plantas que le solicitó antes de su partida— Pasen, prepararé un poco de té.

— Me da gusto por usted, Hinata-sama, que ya no necesite de las vendas.

— Sí, gracias, nii-san. —sonrió— Aunque no debo permanecer mucho al sol si es muy potente, y debo continuar con la medicación. Posiblemente en un mes más me recupere completamente y entonces iniciaré la terapia para utilizar el byakugan.

— Eres muy fuerte, nee-chan, te recuperarás más pronto de lo que dicen. —acotó Hanabi y Hinata sonrió una vez más.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —el tono tierno de Neji cambió por uno seco y distante.

— En una misión... _creo_. —bajó la mirada por un instante— Se fue hace varios días. —Neji observó el departamento con rapidez y sólo encontró la presencia de la gata a sus pies, moviendo la cola con coquetería. _"Ella tiene razón, primo. Uchiha está actuando distante, pero como estaba vendada no lo sabe."_

— ¿Sa-saldrás pronto, nii-san? —agregó algo nerviosa después de unos minutos en quietud, esperando que fuera un "no" y poder llevarle el pastel mañana por la tarde; Neji negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos por un momento y sacó de su bolso ninja un pergamino.

— ¿Y eso? —preguntó Hanabi intrigada. Se lo pasó a Hinata y lo tomó con curiosidad.

— Kinkaichi-sama* me lo extendió minutos antes de dejar la seguridad del palacio de Daimiyo-sama. —Hinata lo examinó con cuidado, estaba sellado y con un lazo muy hermoso; desprendía aroma a rosas— Por un momento creí que tendría que leerlo por usted, pero ahora no hay ningún inconveniente. —Hanabi se acercó a su hermana para echar un vistazo al extravagante pergamino aromático.

— ¿De qué es? ¿Sabes lo que dice, nii-san? —Neji volvió a negar.

— Kinkaichi-sama se enteró de su condición el primer día de nuestra visita y parece se preocupó por su bienestar. Se veía deprimido por no verla en la reunión pasada.

— _Oh..._

— Me comunicó que es enteramente personal, así que guste de leerlo una vez nos hayamos marchado.

— Sí, bueno, no tengo que leerlo para saber lo que dice. —expresó Hanabi algo burlona y sarcástica— _"Querida Hinata-dono, su ausencia en la reunión fue una estaca en mi corazón, un sufrimiento comparable a una cortada en mi estómago... bla, bla, bla..."_ —realizó un ademán mientras terminaba el té— Kinkaichi-dono empezó a actuar así desde la última visita que hicimos, ¿no, nee-san? —Hinata asintió confundida.

— Será mejor regresar, Hanabi-sama. —dijo una vez terminado el té— Hiashi-sama autorizó una visita corta. —con algo de desgano aceptó el comentario y después de otro alegre abrazo a su hermana, los tres caminaron a la puerta.

— ¡Te enviaré un mensaje, nee-san, para contarte lo que me pasó en la reunión! —comentó mientras bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa traviesa. Hinata se despidió con esa cálida sonrisa de siempre y cuando los perdió de vista entre las casas y edificios regresó al interior del apartamento.

— ¿Miaaau~? _"¿Luego lo lees en voz alta, ama?"_

— ¿Quieres un pedacito de carne, Kunai? —agregó mientras cortaba el filete para preparar un almuerzo rápido y saludable, la gata agachó los párpados por un momento.

— Miaaaauuu~. _"No es lo que dije, pero sí, sí quiero."_

.

.

Antes de poder abrir el pergamino, fue atraída por la incomodidad de un hogar polvoso; se notaba que Sasuke no había estado allí en mucho tiempo, pues a él le gustaba la limpieza y el orden. Sabiendo todo lo que le causó a Sasuke con respecto a su falta de visión y pérdida de autonomía, volvió a dejar el pergamino sellado sobre la mesa y se dedicó a limpiar cada rincón para que a su arribo no sintiera la necesidad de hacer la limpieza ni bien llegado de la misión. Él nunca le comunicaba cuando regresaría de una, los contratiempos siempre podían alargarla, y aunque ella le indicaba una fecha promedio, él simplemente se iba sin decir nada.

Terminó de limpiar ya para el anochecer y aunque la gata intentó por todos los medios que leyera la "carta" escrita por ese tal Kinkaichi, Hinata la tomó entre sus brazos y dejaron el hogar para pasear por la plaza; pues llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada y sentía la necesidad de querer estar afuera por un rato. Mientras saludaba a los conocidos y a los no tan conocidos, disfrutaba uno de sus rollos de canela favoritos de la tienda del señor Kimura; quien estaba agradecido de verla sana y salva después de tanto. _« ¡Oh! »_ Se ocultó tras un poste al ver a lo lejos a Ino y Sai caminando por el parque tomados de la mano mientras ella realizaba ademanes en dirección al cielo. Una cálida sensación de alegría por su amiga la invadió desde el centro y recorrió su cuerpo con nostalgia... hasta que recordó las palabras de Naruto en el distrito.

— ¿Hinata? —una ráfaga de hielo la hizo voltear con rigidez y sabiendo quien era, no pudo evitar mirarlo una vez más.

— _Naruto... kun._ —la felina a sus pies siseó de mala gana.

.

.

Se encontraban en la cima de la Montaña Hokage. Ninguno sabía exactamente cómo habían dejado que el otro lo siguiera, pero terminaron observando la aldea desde la cima. La vista, a pesar de ser espectacular, no podía ser apreciada con esa belleza particular. Naruto no sabía cómo empezar, no sabía qué decir exactamente, pero cuando rascó su nuca mirando hacia el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba ella, lo interrumpió.

— La aldea crece muy rápido.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí... sí!

El viento meció sus cabellos, pero sus rostros estaban perdidos en la vista del cráter que tan rápido se volvía ciudad.

— Hinata, yo...

— Lo lamento, Naruto-kun. —dijo tranquila— No sabía que te causaba algo tan... tan incómodo.

— ¡No! —dijo alto y claro, ella giró hacia él, pero sus mejillas no encendía como antes— ¡No digas eso! ¡Soy yo quien debe disculparse, de veras!

— Han pasado casi tres semanas desde lo que pasó en el distrito y, pues, lo pensé mucho, sabes. —Naruto permaneció callado sabiendo que interrumpirla podría causarle mucho más dolor; aunque él no pudiera comprenderlo del todo— Creo que me negaba a creer que no sentías lo mismo que yo y, pues, te causé una terrible carga por culpa de mis sentimientos. —sonrió de una manera distante que claramente ocultaba una profunda pena— De todas formas te agradezco haberme permitido sentir esto. —llevó su mano el pecho— Gracias a ese sentimiento pude crecer y madurar.

— _Hinata..._

— Tu determinación te convirtió en un shinobi admirable, Naruto-kun, una persona increíble; sin eso yo nunca habría podido crecer también.

— No lo hice solo, tuve ayuda.

— Si, es cierto. —ella apartó la mirada y se dejó embelesar por las luces del pueblo que a sus ojos carecían de brillo— Pero me siento feliz con saber que tienes a alguien especial como Sh... Shion-san, ella es una persona muy amable.

— Me dejó. —expresó triste y melancólico, pero con la seguridad de merecerlo.

— ¿Sabes donde vive?

— Sí, creo.

— Ve por ella entonces. —Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par en su dirección— Si... Si ella es la destinada a estar a tu lado, creo que no deberías dejar que se vaya así de fácil. —bajó la mirada un momento— No cometas el mismo error que yo, Naruto-kun.

— Tú no cometiste ningún error, Hinata. —ella negó con suavidad y le regaló otra sonrisa cálida y distante al mismo tiempo; sus ojos parecían brillar por la humedad contenida en su interior.

— Siempre mirando tu espalda, Naruto-kun. Ahora lo entiendo... —ella respiró profundo para contenerse y seguir mostrando esa fuerza oculta— Si realmente quieres a alguien, debes correr y asegurarte de estar a su lado, de hacerte notar. No basta con verlo crecer y avanzar. —acomodó su cabello tras la oreja antes de continuar— Si realmente la quieres, ve por Shion-san.

— Ella no me quiere ver, me lo dijo. —Hinata emitió una risilla corta, pero infantil; completamente natural que sólo agolparon las lágrimas en sus ojos con rapidez.

— Eso significa que tienes que ir por ella. —agregó con serenidad mirando la aldea.

— Sakura-chan me dijo lo mismo... _acompañado de un golpe._ —respondió algo torpe, recordando el dolor— Es cómodo charlar contigo. —ella no respondió— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tengo que decirle cómo me siento! —antes de correr hacia la escalera, se detuvo de golpe y realizó una reverencia muy marcada en dirección a Hinata. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par por la reacción intempestiva.— ¡No comprendo muy bien los sentimientos de las chicas, pero sé que esto es lo que debo hacer! ¡Siento que es lo correcto después de todo lo que te causé! ¡HINATA, PERDONA POR NO DARTE LA RESPUESTA EN EL MOMENTO, Y CAUSAR TODO ESTO!

Llevó ambas manos en dirección a su pecho y su flequillo cubrió esos ojos perla hasta que él desapareció de la cima. Kunai bajó del árbol y caminó hacia su dueña con sigilo, apretó las manos en el buzo con fuerza, su compañera posó su delicada patita sobre la pierna de su dueña como apoyo mientras el suelo de tierra era humedecido por sus lágrimas silenciosas.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #146 •**

* * *

.

.

Se levantó con una energía apagada, pero al recordar que era el cumpleaños de Neji, dejó todo el pesar de lado, tomó la toalla, se dio una ducha energizante, se puso los lentes y sacó del refrigerador todos los ingredientes para preparar el pastel. Sujetó su cabello y se colocó el mandil que Sasuke siempre utilizaba para cocinar. No se sentía sola, pues Kunai estaba sentada en la silla maullando con suavidad como si le conversara. _"... entonces Akamaru la vio en el parque y Kiba llegó con las flores, pero pisó la cola de Miamaru* y se le agarró del pantalón, y empezó a maldecir hasta..."_ Empezó cerniendo la harina en un bol —atenta a la conversación de la gata aún sin ser capaz de entenderle—, batir la mantequilla hasta que se volviera cremosa y luego mezclar con el azúcar y las yemas. De allí agregó poco a poco la harina y tomó las naranjas para cortarlas y exprimirlas... La puerta se abrió y su atención fue atraída por la presencia de Sasuke: sucio, oloroso y molesto.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —se acercó y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos en un reflejo natural.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el brillo de su mirada había regresado, que llevaba puestos unos lentes lilas, tenía una blusa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y exponía no sólo la perfección de sus pechos, sino la suavidad y blancura de su piel y un capri negro que nunca antes se lo había visto.

— Me ves. —ella asintió con alegría. El olor a pescado la sacó de la felicidad y Sasuke recuperó la rabia; ella evitaba respirar. Dejó el cuchillo sobre el mesón y pasó directo al baño. _"Ignoralo, ama."_ Maulló. _"Como te decía, Tamaki se molestó por regañar a Miamaru y la cita se..."_ Hinata regresó a la preparación del pastel sabiendo que preguntar por su incomodidad estaba demás. Minutos más tarde uno de los vecinos del edificio llegó con unas tartas como disculpa al haber bañado a Sasuke con los desperdicios de la limpieza de su refrigerador.

Mientras el aroma dulce del pastel inundaba el departamento, Hinata preparaba el almuerzo, pero cuando el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde y Sasuke no salía del baño, Hinata empezó a preocuparse. Tocó la puerta con cautela y con esa dulce voz preguntó: — ¿Sasuke-kun, te encuentras bien?

— Sí, déjame solo. —las palabras sonaron toscas, pero él era así, ¿cierto? De alguna forma le parecía que Sasuke actuaba tan distante como al inicio de todo el asunto del matrimonio, pero quizá solo se lo imaginaba. Con la toalla alrededor de su cintura, salió con el cabello húmedo como hace un tiempo atrás. No comprendía por qué quería salir así, pero qué importaba; era su departamento después de todo. Hinata había terminado el almuerzo y ya tenía todo en la mesa, cuando la presencia de él en el marco del pasillo la atrajo, abrió los ojos levemente.

— ¿No tienes ropa limpia?

Igual como en la biblioteca, semanas atrás, no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

— Hace calor. —ella llevó su índice a la barbilla y con una sonrisa tierna e infantil regresó a la habitación, abriéndose paso como si él fuera decoración, para regresar con el ventilador que había comprado él. No sólo lo enchufó y lo encendió, sino que su mirada decía un claro: _"¿Así estás mejor?"_ , pero él solo podía mantener la mirada sobria y apagada. Suspiró de mala gana y regresó a la alcoba para vestirse.

— ¿Un pastel? —preguntó casual mientras degustaba su cocina que hace tanto no probaba y ahora le parecía un sueño.

— Hoy es el cumpleaños de Neji-niisan. Se lo llevaré más tarde... —dudó por un momento— ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— No.

— E... Está bien. —recogió los platos y chocó con una silla por un momento. Sasuke se alarmó sin demostrarlo— _jejeje..._ Tranquilo, es que, pues, no es nada.

.

.

Allí estaban, en la entrada del Distrito Hyuga. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo veía a pesar que había estado en la mansión hace casi un mes después de perder la visión; Sasuke la siguió en silencio mientras ella cargaba el pastel. No se detuvieron en la Mansión. Avanzaron varias cuadras hacia el fondo del distrito hasta llegar a una casa promedio con una reja simple y sin mucha atención. Entraron y se podía escuchar una voz familiar y enérgica. Hinata tocó la puerta.

— ¡Hinata-san! —exclamó Lee con una sonrisa, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta verde; sin duda el estilo de civil era más raro de ver cuando uno se acostumbra a su leotardo verde. Dentro, Tenten regañaba a Neji por su actitud indiferente. — ¡Oh, pero si Sasuke-san también vino! —ese nombre sacó a Neji de su remanso de paz.

— Hinata-sama.

— ¡Hola, Hinata! —Tenten la ayudó con el pastel.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nii-san! —expresó sonriente mientras le extendía los brazos como señal de un abrazo. Por un segundo observó con incomodidad a todos los presentes, pero terminó aceptando el gesto de su prima con algo de rigidez; ese abrazo causó en Sasuke una acidez estomacal que ocultó fabulosamente.

— ¿Así que ahora usas lentes, eh? —agregó la castaña con esa personalidad tan libre— No te ves nada mal. —ella sonrojó por el cumplido.

— ¿Qué te trae aquí, Sasuke-san? ¡No me digas que tienes la fuerza de la juventud a mil y deseas bailar un poco! —expresó emocionado levantándose de un salto hacia el reproductor de música.

— Nadie bailará, Lee.

— Qué aburrido eres, Neji. —contestó aburrida, pero sabiendo que lo diría— ¡El pastel está delicioso, Hinata! Lee y yo le compramos una muda de ropa, pero creo que se quedará en el fondo del cajón. —Tenten se levantó con esa misma alegría de siempre y del mesón trajo una bolsa de regalo que Neji le quitó de las manos con rapidez, que Tenten recuperó de un segundo a otro. — ¡Mira, Hinata!

— Sigo pensando que le quedaba mucho mejor un leotardo como el mío y el de Gai-sensei. —Tenten adquirió un tic por unos segundos al imaginarlo.

— Ahora que lo pienso... —Hinata meditó un poco al ver las prendas dentro de la bolsa— Nunca he visto a nii-san vestir otra ropa que no sea la de nuestro clan.

— ¡Ves! —señaló Tenten en dirección a Neji— ¡Si no vistes mejor, no encontrarás a la indicada! —la castaña tomó asiento junto a Hinata y susurró con una pícara sonrisa— _La hija del señor Kimura me dijo que le gustaba._ —Hinata sorprendió y sonrojó levemente, Tenten sonrió con malicia al hacer de casamentera. Sasuke permanecía de pie, cerca de la puerta. Lee encendió el reproductor y empezó a realizar movimientos raros y gusanoides que crearon en Sasuke y Neji nauseas, pero las chicas lo pasaban bien. La puerta volvió a sonar y apareció Hanabi con un vestido corto y leggins, así como un chaleco de manga larga, todo en tonos arena, amarillo y marrón.

— ¡Sensei, sí vino! —gritó alegre ayudándolo a subir la silla de ruedas.

Empezaron a bailar ambos enérgicos con las manos en el suelo, mientras Neji se controlaba no sólo por la vergüenza de tener un compañero así, sino de que su maestro lo secundara en la ridiculez. Tenten intentó sacar a bailar a Neji, pero este le dio una mirada vacía y decidió desistir y acompañar a Hinata y Hanabi en una ronda de alegría.

Desde la oscura esquina, contemplaba su alegría, sus movimientos, su sonrisa... Su todo.

.

.

Desde que había creado distancia con ella, sentía la necesidad de estar a su lado con más intensidad. Soñaba con ella frecuentemente y sentía que el dormir solo era desolador. Cuando la vio en la cocina, con ese brillo en la mirada sintió esa calidez que ella desprendía cuando la tenía cerca, pero no comprendía cómo era posible si no la abrazaba. De alguna forma el sentimiento que ella había despertado en él le causaba tensión, pero cuando la veía feliz, de una extraña forma él se sentía relajado y tranquilo.

Cuando regresaron al departamento después de varias horas de controlada diversión sana y caras largas del festejado, apareció una nueva sensación de rigidez en él que no había pasado antes. Tomar lugar a su lado de nuevo lo hacía sentir bien, su aroma floral era lo mejor para dormir, pero pasaban las horas y no podía cerrar los ojos pues el saber que la tenía a su lado le causaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Casi tres semanas lejos le había provocado un aumento de nostalgia?

— _Aclaré... Aclaré las cosas con Naruto-kun._ —dijo de un momento a otro sin mirarlo, pero con un tono bajo— _Y creo que... con Sakura-san también._

Él seguía dándole la espalda, fingiendo dormir.

— _Descansa, Sasuke-kun._

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #147 •**

* * *

.

.

Estaba adormilado por la lucha nocturna mental de evitar voltear hacia ella o terminaría abrazándola. ¡Por qué mierda sentía eso! ¿Acaso Ino tenía que ver en algo? Por un segundo creyó que algún menjurje de bruja había terminado en su interior, pues pensar en Hinata todo el tiempo empezaba no solo a ser estúpido, sino algo aterrador; casi como acoso. Se levantó temprano, aún ni salía el sol.

Llegó a la cocina por un vaso de agua fresca y vio sobre el mueble un pergamino colorido y aromatizado; estaba sellado. Sin duda le pertenecía al Daimyo, o algún familiar del mismo por el sello; también resaltaba que el contenido era importante y sobre todo personal, pero lo que le causaba indignación y una oculta rabia hacia el escritor —pues estaba claro que era de un hombre— era saber que estaba dirigido para Hinata.

— ¿Quién te lo dio?

— Oh... —mientras desayunaban Sasuke señaló el pergamino con la mirada— Es de Kinkaichi-dono. Se enteró de mi decadencia en salud y me envió un saludo.

— ¿Por qué no lo has abierto? —ella ladeó la cabeza y una vez terminado de desayunar, sus dedos rompieron el sello para leer el contenido. Disimuladamente intentó echarle una ojeada, pero no lo consiguió y la curiosidad lo estaba atormentado de una forma racionalmente inexistente.

 _"Querida Hinata-dono,_

 _Mis más sinceros saludos y deseos de que vuestro_  
 _bienestar regrese a ti lo más pronto posible._ _Extiendo  
esta invitación a mi hogar exclusivamente hacia vuestra  
persona como __una señal de mi más profundos pensamientos,  
y lamento desde el alma no poder ir en tu visita para atender  
tus dolencias. Vuestra ausencia en la pasada reunión fue una  
estaca, especialmente cuando el rumor de vuestro matrimonio  
fue reafirmado por Hiashi-dono sobre un matrimonio decidido  
sin consentimiento._

 _Si las noticias de esto hubieran llegado a mí antes de vuestro  
apresurado compromiso, no hubiera dudado un solo instante  
en hacer lo posible para ayudarte tomando cualquier medida  
que asegurase vuestra eterna felicidad._

 _Mis más profundos deseos de volver a vernos,_

 _KINKAICHI"_

— ¿Qué dice? —Hinata no le dio importancia a su tono molesto, apartó el pergamino y sonrió con pesar.

— Creo que Kinkaichi-dono está inquieto por mi salud. —bajó el pergamino con inquietud— Sasuke-kun. —levantó la mirada en su dirección— ¿Me permites ir al palacio del Daimyo del país del fuego? Quisiera dale mis saludos y agradecimientos a Kinkaichi-dono, esperando que mi visita elimine su ansi...

— No. —si bien no pudo negarlo antes fue porque evitaba atragantarse con la tortilla de huevo que había preparado.

— Sasuke-kun, por favor. —expresó intranquila— Mi licencia por enfermedad terminará en un mes y preferiría dedicarme a las misiones para reponer el tiempo perdido. Sólo queda este mes para visitarlo y Kinkaichi-dono ha sido muy amable con nosotros.

— Yo no lo conozco. —dijo tosco.

— Yo... Yo me refería al Clan Hyuga.

— Demasiado interés en el hijo del Daimyo. —de alguna forma, su expresión sonó claramente ofensiva y eso sí lo notó.

— Kinkaichi-dono es una muy buena persona. —defendió serena, pues ella sabía que Sasuke no era muy bueno para congeniar con extraño; ella lo había experimentado en carne propia.

— Eso dices de todo el mundo. —expresó tragando lentamente su desayuno. No lograba comprender por qué la actitud amistosa de ella hacia con ese tipo le molestaba aún más que el pensar en el idiota de Naruto y lo sucedido en el Distrito. No lo conocía, y si no se conociera bien, diría que lo odiaba profundamente. Bebió un poco de café antes de seguir, algo no estaba bien en su interior realmente— Debo cuidar de ti como si fuera niñero y pides visitar a ese sucesor a Daimyo.

— _Bueno..._ —bajó la mirada sabiendo que tenía razón, él la cuidó durante tanto y ahora le pedía permiso para asistir a un lugar al que no había sido invitado en lugar de quedarse a ayudarle en lo que necesitase— ¿Por qué no vamos los dos? —agregó tranquila, mirándolo a los ojos. Sasuke dejó de arrugar la mente, ya que su indiferencia en el rostro era tan natural como siempre— Kinkaichi-dono parece tener desconocimiento de nuestro matrimonio y sería una buena idea presentarse con el Hijo del Daimyo del País del Fuego. —Sasuke la miró con fijación esperando que dijera algo que lo tranquilizara, pues cada vez que ella mencionaba el nombre de ese desconocido con un dejo de alegría le causaba un retorcijón en el retorcijón de estómago— Podría indicarle que ya no debe preocuparse porque ahora que estamos casados tengo a alguien que cuida de mí. Te presento como mi esposo y así fortaleceremos las relaciones del Clan Hyuga y del nuestro.

Abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— _¿Eh?_

— Nuestro qué.

— _Oh..._ —apartó la mirada con timidez y vergüenza— Yo... Yo hablaba del tuyo, del Clan Uchiha y... —agregó como si se disculpara por haber dicho algo terrible.

— Dijiste _nuestro_. —sus mejillas sonrojaron un poco.

— Pues, sí... ¡Si te molesta ya...! Ya no lo diré de ese modo. Es sólo que, bueno... Es cierto, ¿no? —él se levantó de la mesa con los platos para lavarlos— Lo que quería decir era que, pues, ya que él y yo somos amigos, pienso que sería bueno aclarar que ya no pertenezco a la casa Principal, pero sigo siendo parte de un Clan muy respetable...

Sus palabras... Sus palabras, aunque torpes, siempre lo dejaban en el limbo del pensamiento.

— Partimos en un par de días. —interrumpió y ella no supo si estar alegre o confundida por su decisión; por ello decidió demostrar ambas, seguida de un "gracias" por poder haberlo hecho cambiar de parecer.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #149 •**

* * *

.

.

No lo comprendía del todo, pero Sasuke actuaba extraño desde hace unos días... o al menos desde que podía notarlo, pues él actuaba extraño desde la biblioteca. Ahora que podía ver, y cada día mejoraba más, empezó a notar unas ocultas miradas mientras preparaba el almuerzo, o rezaba al altar, o lavaba los platos o, incluso, cuando miraba las nubes por la ventana de manera serena: Sasuke parecía espiarla de forma inconsciente, y aunque no le era algo inquietante, sí le daba curiosidad saber por qué la miraba de reojo sin preguntarle directamente lo que necesitaba.

Un días antes de partir, ya con el permiso del Hokage, el aviso a la casa Principal y el equipaje básico para una semana, Hinata salió por la tarde, ya cuando el sol no lastimaba la piel sino que la acariciaba con delicadeza para comprar un regalo de presentación para Kinkaichi. Los rumores sobre el enamorado que fue en busca de su sacerdotisa no tardó en hacer presencia, pero se había prometido no llorar a partir de esa noche en donde dejó claro que liberaba a Naruto de sus sentimientos y se enfocaría en tener una relación amistosa con Sasuke por lo que restaba de su vida que, si lo pensaba con cuidado, no iba a ser tan mala; ya que Sasuke parecía interesado en fortalecer la amistad también.

Mientras iba de tienda en tienda acompañada de Ino, se encontraron en la plaza, conversaban de lo mucho que había avanzado en la relación con Sai y que, a pesar de ser algo ingenuo en ciertos aspectos, lo compensaba de maravilla con sus comentarios directos que rayaban en lo filudo. Sonrió coqueta, pero Hinata no comprendió en realidad que lo que le estuvo diciendo fue que ellos ya no sólo se tomaban de la mano, o se besaban en la mejilla, sino que faltaba poco para llegar a tener se...

— ¡Shikamaru! —interrumpió al verlo llegar en la puerta principal.

— Buenas noches, Shikamaru-san.

— Ino, Hinata. —bostezó.

— Esta ha sido la misión más larga, por lo que veo. —expresó mostrándole lo decaído y agotado que se veía.

— Estoy de paso, pasado mañana salgo a primera hora.

— ¿Encontraron algo, Shikamaru-san? —negó con fastidio.

— Hasta ahora el perímetro recorrido no demuestra más sellos de ese tipo; tengo el presentimiento que era el único, pero luego del descanso que tomó el grupo se retomará el escaneo. Realmente no espero encontrar nada.

— Temari-san estuvo hace unas semanas acá. —agregó coqueta, pero él la ignoró, lo que la enfadó— ¡Oye, deberías ser más atento! Temari es un buen parti...

— _¡GUAF!_ —un ladrido suave y un tirón de la ropa de Hinata la sacó de la pelea infantil entre los miembros del equipo InoShikaCho; tiró de ella hasta llevarla a un parque casi al otro lado del distrito comercial; en unas escaleras se hallaba Kiba como un saco de papas regado en las gradas.

— ¡Kiba-kun! —se acercó con prisa, sin darle mucha importancia a las esferas de cristal que había adquirido para llevar como presente al Hijo del Daimyo— Kiab-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Hinata~ —agregó perdido en la desolación, tanto que por un momento creyó que era Shino— Tamaki... ¡Tamaki!

— ¿Le sucedió algo? —él negó aferrado a su falda como si fuera su hermana (una hermana cariñosa, no como la que le había tocado: tosca y malévola).

— Se enfadó conmigo y no quiere ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. —Hinata empezó a acariciar su cabello con ternura de madre.

— ¿Por qué no quiere ir? —unos gruñidos y suaves ladridos le decían que Akamaru le contaba la historia que ya había sido narrada por Kunai, pero no era capaz de comprender; negando el hecho de que ya lo sabía.

— ¡Cállate, Akamaru! ¡No fue así cómo pasó! —empujó al perro y este le gruñó, pero volvió a tomar asiento junto a Kiba porque por ello eran amigos. Después de varios sollozos patéticos fue capaz de decir la verdad— Patee a un gato. —dijo lamentándose, culpable.

— Oh... —Kiba se apartó de ella limpiando su nariz con la manga de su chaqueta— Pero si te disculpaste no veo pro... —un gemido de Akamaru le dejaba claro que no había pasado de esa manera. — Kiba-kun... —expresó su nombre de la misma forma en que Kunai solía hacerlo cuando estaban en el equipo 8.

— Es que... Es que... ¡Ella se puso arisca! ¡No me dejó explicarle que fue sin culpa porque llegué corriendo y estaba la cola de ese estúpido gato entre los arbustos y, bueno, eso!

— ¿Sigue trabajando en la clínica? —Kiba asintió con esmero— Bien. Ve con ella y discúlpate. —Kiba arrugó la frente, pero ella agregó— No me estoy poniendo de su lado, Kiba-kun, pero debes comprender que así como Akamaru es muy importante para ti, para Tamaki-san son igual de importantes todos los gatos. Ella también es una entrenadora.

Él, sentado unas gradas debajo de ella, se quedó meditativo hacia la puesta de sol. Se puso de pie con un aire de madurez que demostraba muy pocas veces, y extendió su mano hacia Hinata con una sonrisa, ella la tomó para ponerse de pie.

— Tienes razón. Me enfadaría tanto como ella si alguien lastimara a un perro; sea o no Akamaru. —el can también se puso de pie y movió la cola con energía, ladrando en la misma medida. — ¡Eres fabulosa, Hinata! —la abrazó de la misma forma que Hanabi lo hacía, solo que sin sumergir el rostro en sus pechos— Las fiesta será en mi nuevo departamento, mañana a las...

— Lo... Lo lamento, Kiba-kun, pero no puedo.

— ¡QUÉ! —ella bajó la mirada apenada, sonriendo incómoda.

— Saldré mañana por la mañana hacia la Mansión del Daimyo del País del Fuego. —ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo al distrito comercial con la luz de los postes encendiéndose poco a poco— Kinkaichi-dono está preocupado por mi salud y le haré una visita antes de terminar mi licencia.

— ¿No piensas ir sola, verdad? —indicó como un hermano mayor— Ahora que me doy cuenta, llevas lentes... Te ves bien.

— _Gracias..._ —murmuró— Iré con Sasuke-kun, él no me permitió ir sola.

— Bueno, al menos no es un patán inconsciente. —dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

— Neji-niisan cree lo mismo, pero él no es como piensan. —agregó defendiendolo por simple reflejo de amistad.

— Por si no te has dado cuenta, Hinata, no es muy sociable que digamos. De hecho es tan odioso que me cuesta creer que lo soportes.

— Pues... Él no es odioso ni nada parecido conmi...—bufó mientras ella seguía hablando—... me mira seguido.

— Repite eso. —dijo tomando en cuenta sus palabras.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

— Repite la última frase.

— Eh... Que Sasuke-kun parece inquieto con algo, pero no me lo dice y sólo me mira seguido...? —Kiba se detuvo de golpe, la tomó por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Hinata! —ella abrió los párpados en la misma medida— Esas miradas... Te mira así como yo hago ahora, te mira de espaldas, por sobre el hombro, te espía, cómo... ¡Dime cómo!

— Eh, ah... B-bueno... —bajó los ojos por un momento— De... de reojo? —Kiba se apartó, curvó las cejas y llevó la mano a su barbilla. Una vaga idea apareció en su cabeza, pero no tenía sentido, aunque su parte infantil quería saber si realmente existía la posibilidad de que ese sujeto empezase a... ¿cambiar? Su amiga era muy inocente como para darse cuenta, era una bendición y maldición a la vez esa parte de su personalidad que veía lo bueno incluso en una roca, pero quizá él podría enterarse por ella. La acompañó hasta su apartamento conversando de banalidades y sobre los regalos para el Hijo del Daimyo.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina de la cuadra, Kiba olió a Sasuke en el balcón y cuando la dejó en la entrada se despidió con una abrazo casual, sin dejar de espiar los movimientos del Uchiha, pero este no hizo reacción más que para mirar desde el balcón con una serena tranquilidad que en su interior era una tormenta. — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —agregó algo rudo mientras ella terminaba de subir los últimos escalones del edificio. Un: _¿Y por qué dejaste que te abrazara de ese modo?_ se quedó en su cabeza.

¿Por qué le molestó ese gesto que tantas veces lo había hecho ella en el pasado?

— Lo lamento. Me encontré con Ino-san y después con Kiba-kun y... —sin darle más importancia a sus palabras entró para meditar de la extraña actitud que Kiba tuvo con ella, pues que él recordase Kiba jamás la abrazaba cuando salían o regresaban de misiones.

.

.

Llegó la noche, como tantas veces... pero no era como esas otras tanta veces. Le costó cerrar los ojos pensando en lo que le estaba sucediendo con respecto a Hinata y esa tan despreocupada forma de observarla durante el día. Estaba seguro que ella lo había notado, pero no sentía presión en ello, sino todo lo contrario: alivio. Era como si esas estúpidas miradas ocultas que actuaban de forma inconsciente, realmente buscaban ser tomadas en cuenta.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #150 •**

* * *

.

.

Recostado boca arriba sobre la cama, notó a Hinata despertando a su lado. — ¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó restregando sus ojos con una ternura que lo alertó físicamente y de manera inconsciente— ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Tienes insomnio? —desde abajo ella se veía más radiante, más seductora y aunque siempre utilizaba el cabello suelto y esas pijamas anchas, no impedía contemplar esas curvas de las que nadie se había percatado hasta ahora... Ni siquiera él. Ella bajó las piernas, tomó los lentes y antes de poder separar su cuerpo del colchón, un tirón la llevó de regreso a la cama como una ráfaga.

— Abrázame. —expresó con un tono de mando, pero también de ternura oculta y necesidad que la dejó confundida. Volteó, pero no parecía ser Sasuke quien estaba a su lado, o más bien no el Sasuke de todo ese tiempo, sino uno similar al dormilón del otro día. No comprendía el cambio tan drástico, pero no le desagradó; podría decir, incluso, que era hasta tierno. Estuvo a punto de preguntar si se encontraba bien, si esa reacción era a causa de una pesadilla, pero haberlo dicho sólo lo hubiera molestado.

Lo miró a los ojos y percibió la misma calidez de aquella vez en la casa de Tamaki, cuando él le cayó encima.

Harto de esperar volvió a tirar de su brazo y se encargó de hacerlo por su cuenta. Ella a duras penas notó que estaba aferrada a su cuerpo pues todo pasó en un pestañeo. Tal como el día anterior —cuando olía a sake— él la tenía agarrada con firmeza y sin ganas de soltarla, por ello ese día se quedó sin comer; no le dio importancia, pues en el estado que se hallaba Sasuke le dio un dejo de inquietud y decidió no molestarlo hasta que despertase por su cuenta.

Él era cálido, él podía ser tierno e infantil, el podía ser atento y grosero, él podía ser orgulloso y generar respeto...

El tiempo desde aquellas terribles peleas que tuvieron hasta acostumbrarse el uno al otro parecían lejanas y de alguna manera estaba feliz de que él se hubiera sincerado y abierto a esa amistad que nadie sabía comprender. En el pueblo ya no se escuchaban rumores de ellos como al inicio y todo a su lado tendía a cambiar con una fuerza brusca que dejaba marca, pero que ayudaba a fortalecer no sólo el cuerpo, sino también el espíritu. Allí, a su lado, se daba cuenta que él había visto y escuchado su parte más depresiva que cualquiera en toda su vida, pero él apenas cruzaba palabras básicas. A él no le molestaba, pues se limitaba a escuchar con atención.

Nunca lo había notado, pero además de ese calor desprendía un aroma sutil a almendras, pues estaba segura que no había tomado su ducha ya que utilizaba jabón sin aroma y un champú corriente que no dejaba un rastro de olor perfumado.

De una extraña y cálida forma, estar así con él le causaba sosiego. Quizá por tantas veces de haber llorado a su lado, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a calmarse si él la abrazaba. Era...

— _... agradable._ —murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Él la apartó, ella lo miró, sonrojó por el inesperado comentario, cubrió sus ojos y se desprendió del abrazo rumbo al baño por la situación.

No es que no haya sonrojado antes frente a él, pero en ese momento no fue incómodo, sino vergonzoso. Ella siempre lo defendía con los demás por su error de visión a su personalidad oculta, pero en ese momento el haber expresado que era agradable le causó un extraño revoloteo en el estómago, pues las palabras no eran a un compañero, amigo o conocido; sino para el mismo Sasuke. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue esa reacción?

Mientras ella se agolpaba e inundaba con preguntas, Sasuke disfrutaba de un hermoso recuerdo y una explosión cálida de agradecimiento en su pecho por haber dicho algo así... en un momento así... y sobre todo, a él.

.

.

Con el pergamino del permiso listo —ella fue por él ya que Sasuke, por alguna razón, no quería encontrarse con Kakashi y escuchar su posible sermón—, el equipaje, la vestimenta y el presente. Hinata y Sasuke dejaron juntos la aldea por segunda ocasión, una enfadada y deplorable mirada jade los contempló desde la base de la escalera hasta desaparecer en su totalidad tras las grandes puertas rojas de Konoha.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #154 •**

* * *

.

.

El viaje fue apacible tal y como los días en que pasaban en el departamento. Como siempre él no decía más allá de unas cuantas palabras al día, pero ahora ya no fingía escuchar como en el pasado, sino que le prestaba atención a cada detalle de su rostro, el movimiento de su pupilas, sus labios, sus mejillas, las manos, el tono de voz... Para ella todo seguía siendo normal. En el último día recorriendo a pie, a Sasuke le entró una horrible acidez que no sólo permanecía en su estómago, también recorría por su venas al estar más y más cerca de ese tal futuro Daimyo.

— Estoy segura que le agradarás a Kinkaichi-dono. —expresó casual, él le dio una de esas miradas de _"¿En serio?"_ , y eso la hizo sonreír con vergüenza.

Después de pasar el último tramo de camino boscoso en la ciudad, notaron la gran edificación señorial donde, sin duda, vivía la realeza del País del Fuego y aunque ella la había visto muchas veces antes en sus visitas diplomáticas jamás dejaba de impresionarle el detalle y tamaño; para él era sólo una casa más de alguien con un gran complejo... si saben a lo que me refiero. En la entrada principal ella presentó el pergamino de visita, pero no fue de mucha ayuda, pues su característica genética la declaraba como una portadora del Byakugan y ese estatus le abría las puertas casi de inmediato, pero el inconveniente fue la negación al desertor Uchiha.

— No, no. —expresó gentil, mientras le hablaba a los guardias, señalando el pergamino— Él también está de visita, es mi esposo. —aclaró serena, como si dijera _"Es mi hermano"_ y aunque eso le permitió ingresar bajo miradas de asombro —ya que el matrimonio de Hinata, la heredera del Clan Hyuga, era un mero rumor en las afueras de Konoha todavía—, no dejó de lado una horrible mezcla de molestia y decepción. Para cuando alcanzaron las escaleras, esa suave tristeza por el tono de Hinata se convirtió en rabia; aguda y ponzoñosa.

En la cima, con una sonrisa de catálogo y los brazos extendidos bajo un Kimono ceremonial de un llamativo verde oscuro, se encontraba un sujeto de cabellera rubia larga recogida en una coleta que dejaba libre unos mechones que llegaban casi hasta sus rodillas. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la de ella y esa maldita aura de galán impedía que lo viera de otra forma que no fuera amenaza.

— ¡Hinata-dono! —se acercó a ella con una agilidad impresionante, ignorando el hecho de que venía acompañada. Él quería abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó de una forma tan inconsciente que casi y se le ríe en la cara.

— Kinkaichi-dono, un gusto verlo.

— Me alegra mucho que hayas podido asistir a mi llamado, pero en sus condiciones ¿está bien que haya recorrido una distancia tan agotadora? —ella sonrió, el imbécil sonrió y tomó su mano con la pura intención de saludarla con un beso. Sasuke colocó su mano sobre la de ella y la apartó tan rápido que Kinkaichi terminó besándose su propia mano. Abrió los ojos y los posó en el desconocido junto a Hinata.

— Kinkaichi-dono —inició tranquila, levemente desubicada por la acción de Sasuke— he venido no solo para demostrarle que sus preocupaciones deben disiparse, sino también para presentarle a la persona con la compartiré el resto de mi vida... —ambos se pusieron delante del otro con la misma aura de odio mutuo, de mirada afilada y apretaron las manos casi en una determinada forma de competencia insana.

— Sasuke Uchiha. —dijo Kinkaichi con una sonrisa ladina, Sasuke no respondió y soltaron las manos— Es imposible no reconocer a uno de los _héroes_ del mundo. —la manera en expresar _"héroe"_ le causó una espina de disgusto que no demostró en el rostro, pero entre hombres se reconocería hasta en el hoyo más oscuro— Lamentable que sus _actos_ hayan encadenado a alguien inocente a una vida de simplicidad emotiva. —apartó la mirada desafiante de Sasuke para volver a esa amigable y dulce que le regalaba a Hinata— Espero que no tenga inconvenientes, Hinata-dono, con su actual pareja. ¿La que supongo es...?

— Con todo respeto, Kinkaichi-dono, ese tema es extrictamente a tratar con mi esposo. —expresó tan casual como el abrazo rechazado y mientras ella realizaba una reverencia para ingresar a la mansión, Sasuke le sonreía con malicia caminando detrás de ella, lo que arrugó la frente del sucesor a Daimyo pensando la mejor forma de escuchar las palabras sinceras de su querida amiga... ¿O quizá sólo buscaba hacer quedar mal al arrogante del Uchiha por ganarle un derecho que veía desde hace algunos años?

.

Kinkaichi, el primogénito del Feudal, o también conocido como Daimyo, del País del Fuego era un joven un año mayor que la Heredera Hyuga. Como todo sucesor al poder, fue educado con estricta mano y mimado con gustos superfluos y lujosos. El tiempo fue forjando su carácter a un hombre de buena vida y centrado en conseguir aquello que más atrajera su atención por breves lapsos de tiempo. Durante su adolescencia pensaba en las mujeres como un adorno para el trono y mientras Hinata era educada bajo la protección de Kurenai para formar parte del mejor equipo rastreador, él simplemente ignoraba el hecho de que existía la un vasto mundo que endurecía el carácter. Cuando Hinata fue re-aceptada en el seno familiar y comenzó a tratar los temas políticos después de la Cuarta Guerra, la primera visita que se realizó fue al Daimyo del Fuego, quien recibía al Clan Hyuga como una vieja amistad. Fue en ese momento que, mientras ella caminaba por el jardín, se encontró con Kinkaichi; este se hallaba meditabundo por no poder conseguir el autógrafo del Héroe del mundo: Naruto Uzumaki; quien en ese entonces era la noticia más llamativa para todas las regiones.

— Está en rehabilitación, pero... Quizá yo pueda. —expresó ella tranquila y serena mientras observaba a su lado el nadar de los patos en el estanque.

— Quiero que él venga y me lo entregue personalmente. —Hinata levantó la mirada al cielo.

— Se lo haré saber. —expresó sonrojando suavemente— P-pero sería mejor si usted le envía una invitación personal, Kinkaichi-dono.

— Lo hice, pero respondió que no es necesario. ¡Eso fue grosero!

— Creo que, más bien, debería tomarlo como un halago.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí. Para usted, Kinkaichi-dono, Naruto Uzumaki-kun es tan importante como para él lo es usted. —el sucesor a Daimyo sonrió halagado.

— No lo había visto de ese modo. —ella sonrió amigable— ¿Lo conoces bien? ¿Es alto, hábil como cuentan las historias? —Hinata volvió a mirar el cielo despejado con una sonrisa suave y cariñosa.

— No somos tan cercanos, pero es tan alto como usted y sí, muy hábil.

— ¿Lo viste pelear en la Cuarta Guerra? —ella asintió algo orgullosa y emocionada, Kinkaichi permaneció en silencio unos segundos— ¿Fue necesario?

— No comprendo.

— ¿Fue necesario que usted asistiera a esa lucha sangrienta? Un heredero al trono no debería arriesgarse de ese modo. —ella lo miró con un lejano calor oculto y compasivo. Su voz dulce se tornó levemente oprimente, como el de una madre dando consejos.

— Como futuros líderes, Kinkaichi-dono, es nuestro deber mostrarle a la nueva generación, y a la actual, que podemos ser la guía que necesitan en un mundo que creen, podría terminar; la unidad crea una fuerza indestructible.

Desde entonces, por la madurez que ella demostró en esas palabras, él empezó a buscar sus enseñanzas de un mundo que no tenía permitido visitar con la libertad con la que Hinata lo podía ver. Muy pocas eran las visitas, pero él las aprovechaba con esmero y cada vez que podía ver o aprender de Hinata, su cariño empezaba a crecer por aquella mujer que no sólo florecía con un aroma atrayente, sino también por esas cualidades de líder que había adquirido y él necesitaba aprender.

.

Para el almuerzo ambos hombres permanecían sentados a una distancia prudente dentro del enorme comedor importado de Kumogakure.

— Dígame, Hinata-dono, ¿Hasta cuándo llevará esos lentes? —antes de que ella pudiera responder, agregó rápidamente— Te ves muy bien con ellos, diría que te dan un aire más culto y atractivo.

— Gracias. —expresó serena y feliz, aunque levemente avergonzada, pues el tener lente no indicaba que podía leer ya que su visión no debía forzarse tanto— El médico me indicó que a finales de mes o inicio de agosto recuperaré la visión en su totalidad.

— Que gusto saberlo. —expresó reconfortado y con una mirada cariñosa hacia ella— Tengo entendido que Hanabi-dono se está encargando por el momento de sus asuntos como heredera.

— En realidad... —bajó la mirada por un momento— En realidad es posible que yo deje de ser la Heredera del Clan Hyuga, Kinkaichi-dono.

— ¡Cómo es eso! —él no ocultó su asombro, cuyo gesto fue una distracción para sujetar su mano— ¿Tiene algún inconveniente? ¡Yo puedo ayudarte si gustas! —Sasuke ocultaba su rabia con un hermoso disimulo mientras comía mirando al falso sujeto con un aire de amenaza que era ignorado en su totalidad.

— Pues... Es un tema que no está del todo resuelto y apreciaría que no lo divulgase hasta que la noticia se vuelva pública. —expresó tranquila sin malinterpretar la caricia de su amigo.

— Tiene mi total confianza. —expresó con una sonrisa más para Sasuke que para ella que dejó al Uchiha con un amargo sabor en la boca.

.

.

Con permiso del Kinkaichi, Hinata llevó a Sasuke a conocer el palacio —o al menos las alas que ella recordaba haber visitado en todos ese tiempo— Kinkaichi quiso acompañarlos, pero fue interrumpido por un papeleo pendiente que dedó su padre; de viaje por las tierras de Amegakure. Mientras ella le señalaba antigüedades, jarrones y pinturas, el jardín, flores e historia del lugar, Sasuke se centraba en pensar en cómo era de extraño la interpretación de las emociones. Si bien ella demostraba su amor por Naruto, este la ignoraba... Ahora este niño mimado parecía expresar una emoción similar, pero ella lo ignoraba.

¿Por qué?

Él sabía de las emociones de Sakura, pero fue capaz de agradecer y rechazar, pero ella...

— Sabes que él está interesado en ti, verdad.

— ¿Eh? —expresó perdida por la pregunta fuera de contexto al hablarle de las generaciones que han habitado esa casa.

— Responde.

— _Kinkaichi-dono..._ —expresó algo incómoda— Sí, lo sé. —levantó la mirada con firmeza indicando la respuesta en un suspiro— Me expresó sus sentimientos en la última reunión a la que asistí antes de nuestra boda.

— Lo que hayas respondido no sirvió. —indicó algo molesto.

— Él es así: insistente, pero yo dejé en claro que solo podemos ser amigos —apartó la mirada con tristeza y dolor— porque a mí me interesa... ba alguien más. —dejó las cavilaciones melancólicas, ocultó el dolor tras una sonrisa y continuó con la clase.

— Debes ser más clara. —interrumpió.

— ¿Más clara? —preguntó como par sí misma— ¿Cómo?

— Dime lo que le respondiste, exactamente como se lo dijiste a él.

— Bueno... —levantó la mirada para recordar— _"Discúlpeme, Kinkaicho-dono, pero temo que no puedo aceptarlo. Mis sentimientos están dirigidos a alguien más."_

— Si eres así de blanda, él creerá que aún tiene oportunidad.

— Mmmm... —meditó algo avergonzada— E-esque, pues, no quería lastimarlo.

— Si no eres completamente sincera, lo lastimas igual. —en ese momento recordó las palabras de Naruto en la cima y respiró profundo.

— Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun. —expresó con una dulce seguridad— Si me permites, iré a buscarlo para hablar con él ahora, no quiero tardar en dar mi respuesta. —y con una suave reverencia desapareció por el pasillo en busca de su amigo. Ella tenía ese mismo aire de madurez que demostró un par de veces antes. Era claro que ella no quería hacer lo mismo que había vivido por parte de Naruto, pero a Sasuke le importaba un comino si se comparaba con Naruto. Sasuke simplemente estaba malévolamente dichoso por saber que el imbécil de la sonrisa perfecta terminaría con la cara en el pavimento.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Kinkaichi:** Hijo del Daimyo del País del Fuego; tomado prestado/y medio creado por mí. Su aspecto lo tomé del anime "Soredemo sekai wa utsukushi", se llama Bard y es el tío del protagonista; si lo han visto lo ubicaran de golpe. Su personalidad... no tengo idea. Según yo la creé, pero estoy segura que la he visto antes. Si ustedes se acuerdan de donde me lo escriben en un comentario (personaje y anime/manga, please). ;)  
_ _ **Miamaru:** Uno de los amigos felinos de Kunai._

* * *

 _¡Holis! Pues bien... No sé cómo decirlo de forma suave, así que lo diré como si me tuvieran frente a ustedes: — La serie no va más. Mil disculpas, pero mi salud está decayendo y aunque adoro escribir todos mis fic yo... yo ya..._ _¿Se la creyeron? *inserte su piedra para aventarsela a Da-chan aquí* Lo siento, lo siento, pero en realidad no todo lo dicho antes es broma. No me enorgullece decirlo, pero parece que soy una maldita floja desde mis entrañas. ¿Por qué? Pues, bueno, parece que tengo una úlcera :/ por los corajes reprimidos de mi trabajo —y eso que llevo un put* mes... ¿En serio? ¡Un-puto-mes!— Este fin de semana iré al médico 'pa ver si sigo viva otros diez años de infelicidad. Me siento decepcionada de mi misma por no saber cómo lidiar con el estrés (lo digo porque ya me ha pasado) y, bueno... Si alguien me puede dar algún consejillo para esto, se los agradeceré —el tema aún no es público en casa y prefiero no darle más cosas en que pensar a mis viejos—._

 _¡Dejémonos de llorar y a gritar de felicidad!_

 _Pensaba darles avances... y les daré avances, pero no tantos como antes porque no llevo casi nada escrito, sorry~, pero las puedo dejar con la intriga a flor de huesos porque_ _el siguiente capítulo de CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO, se titula:_

 ** _"Nuestro primer beso"_**

 _Sí, sí, sí... ¡ya era no! xD Desde este punto en adelante el medidómetro de Rikolinidad-dulzura-amor se activa e irá subiendo hasta reventarnos la imaginación. ;)_

 _Alguien me preguntó por allí:_ "¿De qué trata tu libro?" _y pues, no me molesta decir que: ¡No te lo diré, jejejeje! Neah~ Sonará cliché, pero es sobre el espacio de tipo aventura, también tiene un poco de thiller y romance... El final aún no está 100% definido, pero ten por seguro que no es al estilo Disney con fiestas y sonrisas, porque —aunque las veo, las pelis de Disney, claro— no me gusta que todo sea rosa —dicho de paso que detesto ese color— y prefiero centrarme en la realidad del entorno ya que no siempre todo irá bien. *comoyonotengosuertenomegustaquemispersonajeslatengancof* :v_ _Acoto también que estuve decidida en un inicio a escribir mi libro en wattpad —o wordspace... o algo así—, pero me gustaría ganar dinerillo de una historia original-original —hago referencias a ciertos libros y series pero, en sí, el contenido es 100% mi imaginación (personajes, ambiente, historia)— y preferiría que fuese un libro de papel y pasta, no pixeles en una pantalla —quizá y por eso seguirá en el flash hasta el fin de los tiempos—. (¬_¬)/'''_

 _Pregunten lo que gusten de mí, no me molesta responder... ¡Ah! Pero no les prometo que responderé a todo... me llevo bien con alguien llamado "privacidad". :'v_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**_ _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_

 _ **PD:** El siguiente cap saldrá para navidad... sorry~_


	14. Nuestro primer beso

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #154 •**

* * *

.

.

Desde el balcón del tercer piso, Sasuke contemplaba a Hinata junto a... _ese_ , platicar en el jardín. No sabía qué decía exactamente por la distancia, pero en el rostro de Kinkaichi no había una sola pizca de felicidad, Hinata tampoco se veía muy cómoda que digamos; era notoria su pena y vergüenza. Ella se levantó, realizó una reverencia marcada y regresó al interior del palacio con un dejo de serenidad que en el pálido rubio era inexistente. Agachó los párpados suavemente y sonrió ladino mientras regresaba al interior del palacio.

.

.

Llegó la noche y el banquete era mucho más elaborado que el de la tarde, Kinkaichi se sentó junto a Hinata como antes, pero con un aire más adulto y falsamente sereno. Una vez terminada la comida, llegaron las bebidas y el sujeto realizó un gesto sutil hacia la cocinera que de un segundo a otro dejó una copa frente a Hinata con un movimiento particularmente tenso que Sasuke no dejó pasar inadvertido. Antes de que ella pudiera ingerirlo, él se lo arrebató y le dio una sutil olfateada que dejó a Hinata confundida y al anfitrión pasmado.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Tengo sed. —dijo calmado y dio un sorbo al contenido después de percatarse que no tenía veneno; no uno de aroma potente. La reacción del sucesor a Daimyo no era de espanto, sino más como una ligera decepción o molestia. Segundos después de haber ingerido el contenido, su cabeza adoptó el mismo estado de pesadez que había sentido cuando tomó las pastillas equivocadas en la farmacia. Entonces reconoció la reacción y supo lo que buscaba el sujeto: drogarla.

— Creí que el esposo de Hinata-dono sería un hombre más culto. —indicó meciendo la copa de agua en su mano.

— Eh... Sasuke-kun es muy directo cuando quiere algo... _jejeje..._ —indicó avergonzada, pero no por la acción sino por la mirada perdida que Sasuke tenía sobre ella.

— Y dime, Uchiha-san, ¿ya tienes un lugar apropiado para cuidar de mi querida... amiga?

— Soy dueño de todo un distrito, futuro Daimyo. —agregó directo y tranquilo mirando al sujeto, sentía que la droga lo mantenía despierto, pero extrañamente más respondón de lo que normalmente sería— Un distrito que cubre tres veces su palacio.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Sí. —respondió bebiendo un poco de agua y parpadeando con pesadez, como si estuviera mareado, pero el mundo seguía normal y estático.

— Bien por usted, Uchiha-san. —Kinkaichi bebió otro poco de su bebida con una sonrisa algo escondida— Espero que el arreglo matrimonial no haya provocado que su presencia incomodase a Hinata-dono. —antes de que Hinata interrumpiera por su descortesía, Sasuke habló.

— Está tan cómoda con mi presencia que dormimos juntos... muy juntos. —Hinata miró a Sasuke con confundida sorpresa al no poder comprender su actitud— El resto de detalles son de pareja. —expresó con una sonrisa suave tomándola de la mano. Una parte de él quería callarse, pero parecía bloqueada por esa bebida y la otra, la expresiva, tenía libre camino por todo su cuerpo. La droga le permitía estar consciente, no como las pastillas, pero eso lo volvía aún más estresante ya que no se podía controlar a voluntad. — Y si nos permite, futuro Daimyo, es momento de que ella y yo nos vayamos a la alcoba. Si sabe a lo que me refiero.

Tiró de ella con suavidad y sin poder decir siquiera una disculpa por la extraña e infantil actitud de su esposo, desaparecieron por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto designado para pasar la noche. Kinkaichi suspiró pesado al darse cuenta que Sasuke también estaba interesado en ella y, para su desgracia, tenía la ventaja de ya estar casado con la chica que a él le hacía acelerar el corazón.

.

.

— Sasuke-kun, pero... _Pero..._

— Qué importa él. —dijo soltándola con suavidad dentro de la alcoba— ¿No te interesa o sí? ¿Lo rechazaste como debías?

— Eh, s-sí, claro, pero... Quiero decir. No había necesidad de decir esas cosas frente a Kinkaichi-dono. No hay que olvidar que es...

— Hijo del Daimyo, claro, claro. —se lanzó a la cama como un niño de doce harto de los sermones— Hinata.

— ¿Sí? —preocupada por la reacción del comedor, lo miró de forma fugaz.

— Acuéstate.

— Yo, eh... Usaré el baño primero. Si no te importa.

— Como quieras. —agregó desganado y se recostó en la cama como si hubiera sido regañado. Ella no sabía porqué actuaba extraño de nuevo, era como ver al Sasuke de hace unos días que olía a sake, que parecía adormilado, que buscaba ser mimado, pero durante la cena no se sirvió licor, así que sin más que poder hacer tomó su equipaje e ingresó a la ducha. Bajo la fresca y reconfortante agua como un flash de luz llegó a Hinata un par de palabras que le daban sentido al comportamiento de Sasuke en todos esos días.

 _"Julio 23"_

 _« Pronto será su cumpleaños... »_ Pensó con la mirada perdida en el agua que desaparecía por la rejilla de la tubería. Desde que perdió a su familia, Sasuke no había compartido su cumpleaños con nadie, nadie. Ahora, años después, él tenía una persona a quien llamar familia: ella. Quizá esa era la razón por la que actuaba tan cariñoso a su lado, tan infantil, tan... ¿tan..? En lo poco que llevaba de conocerlo, sabía que su personalidad distante no le diría que le celebrase una fiesta, ni que le prepara un pastel, pero no por ello iba a ignorar la fecha. Mientras se duchaba, analizaba un platillo que se asemejara a una torta que no fuera dulce; él le había dicho que detestaba los dulces. Quizá podría prepararle un pastel de arroz, o chocho... o zanahoria; algo salado que se pudiera comer con café: su bebida favorita, o eso parecía. Sonrió aliviada y agradecida por haber recordado una fecha tan importante para Sasuke, pues ahora podría devolver toda la ayuda que le había brindado durante sus crisis de dolor.

Salió del cuarto de baño con su pijama amplio y de algodón, su cabello sujeto dentro de la toalla. — Sa... ¿Sasuke-kun? —Preguntó confundida al verlo en la cama con una bata, en una posición extraña y algo graciosa; la ropa regada en la habitación. Ella se acercó para revisar que no estuviera enfermo y lo estuviera ocultando, pero en el instante en que estiró la mano para tocar su frente, Sasuke tiró de su muñeca, perdió el equilibrio y al abrir los ojos se encontró sobre su torso. Intentó apartarse, pero él la seguía sujetando de la muñeca para que no se alejara. Su mirada era penetrante y cálida, una mezcla de fuerza y sensibilidad que jamás había apreciado antes... aunque si había visto esa mirada cálida en él aquella vez en la casa de Tamaki, pero el recuerdo desapareció al saber que su pecho estaba casi en contacto con el cuerpo —posiblemente desnudo— de él y esa idea empezó a taladrar su mente con afán. Apoyó la mano en el colchón para levantarse unos centímetros.

— ¿Me odias? —preguntó de imprevisto con una voz ronca y profunda.

— ¿Eh?

— Pregunté si me odias. —reafirmó con el mismo tono; sus rostros estaban a poco menos de treinta centímetros.

— Yo, eh, no. Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Qué soy para ti?

— ¿Eh? —las preguntas empezaban a ser extrañas, como su actitud— Yo, eh... ¿Me, me puedes soltar? Yo, amh... Y-yo... Sasu...

Antes de poder preguntar si realmente estaba así por su cumpleaños, Hinata notó que su mirada cambiaba de sus ojos a su boca de manera errática hasta que los oscuros ojos de Sasuke se quedaron fijos en sus rosados y brillantes labios. Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de quedar estática por su repentino y suave movimiento. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma y avanzaba a su rostro? No pensaba en be... be... Un ligero ardor empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas al pensar que Sasuke quisiera... ¡No! Imposible. ¿Por qué lo haría? Ellos no eran nada, a lo mucho amigos, pero nada más que eso... ¿Cierto?

— Hinata-sama, —interrumpió una voz vieja y cariñosa, femenina, tras la puerta del dormitorio— Lord Kinkaichi-dono le desea unas hermosas buenas noches.

La anciana de la servidumbre desapareció así como llegó dejando a Sasuke y Hinata con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, la respiración llegaba a su rostro por la cercanía y el tiempo se detuvo por primera vez desde que habían tenido la —¿dicha o desgracia?— de ser unidos bajo el matrimonio. Ella parecía contener la respiración, él respiraba lento y largo... El movimiento de sus dedos en la muñeca de ella avisaron a Sasuke la recuperación de su cuerpo, pero ese sutil movimiento la espantó. Sus mejillas estallaron en un vívido carmín, se levantó de la cama y desapareció tras la puerta del baño como un relámpago.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué estar tan cerca había provocado esa reacción?

Mientras Sasuke aún recordaba la suavidad de su piel y el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, ella estaba sentada tras la puerta intentando apaciguar ese inesperado rubor que le causó Sasuke por esa _extraña_ actitud.

.

.

— ¿Cuándo vas a abrir la puerta? —sus palabras la despertaron del cabeceo que tenía desde hace varias horas cuando escapó de él— Abre. —su tono de voz sonaba suave y sereno, algo molesto pero cariñoso al mismo tiempo— Abre o la abro yo. —su tono sonaba igual al de siempre. La puerta no rechinó, pero se desprendió del marco con lentitud. Del otro lado estaba Hinata con la mirada en el suelo— Sal, lo quiero usar. —dijo dando un paso hacia el costado para que ella avanzara. Sus ojos se toparon con él de manera fugaz, pero estaba tan tranquilo como siempre había sido él. Ingresó al baño y cerró la puerta con una particular aceleración en su mano y corazón.

¿Por qué seguía sonrojada al dejar la "seguridad" del baño? ¿Sentía algo más o con esa acción había provocado que sintiera bochorno? Bueno, si analizaba a Hinata de manera fría como lo hacía antes, seguro estaba ruborizada por el intento de cercanía del sexo opuesto. Ella había estado interesada en un solo hombre durante años, quizá eso la cegaba del interés que sentían otros hombres hacia ella. Ahora que alguien —él específicamente— intentaba un acercamiento de ese tipo, la puso consciente de que ella también puede ser el blanco emocional de alguien más.

El propio Kinkaichi era prueba de ello. Eso significaba que ella ahora sabía que él sentía algo por ella, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué la respuesta a esa pregunta lo tenía inquieto?

Para cuando se duchó y salió del baño, ella estaba en la cama, dormida como tantas veces antes, pero de alguna manera no le agradó saber que ella dormía relajada como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Él intentó besarla, con un demonio! ¿Acaso eso no la tenía ni un poco alerta? ¿Incómoda? ¡¿Nada?! Y el sonrojo de antes, qué. Restregó su cabeza con la toalla para secar su cabello y eliminar —de paso— esos pensamientos, tomó lugar a su lado con el corazón oprimido, decepcionado y suavemente acelerado, pero como ya era costumbre su aroma herbal y la respiración pausada lo relajó y terminó dormido sin mucho esfuerzo en los sucedido horas atrás.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #155 •**

* * *

.

.

El desayuno fue tan platicable como el almuerzo y cena del día anterior. Kinkaichi se despidió de ella sin mucho esfuerzo mientras le regalaba una cajita pequeña que insistió en abrir frente a su _esposo_. — Oh... —expresó al ver un celular— Kinkaichi-dono yo... yo ya tengo uno. —expresó incómoda.

— ¡Oh, bueno! —el sujeto sacó el suyo de un bolsillo en el kimono morado que cargaba— Dame tu número entonces, así podemos charlar siempre que te necesite.

— C-claro.

Cuando fue el turno de Sasuke para acercarse a dar los respetos, Kinkaichi susurró a su oído que si un día la llamaba y ella respondía llorando, se encargaría de mandarlo al agujero más estrecho, oscuro y frío por el pecado de hacerla sufrir. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y ambos dejaron la entrada del palacio con la misma energía con la que habían llegado... Bueno, él ya no estaba irritado por el imbécil futuro daimyo. Por el contrario, se encontraba decepcionado de que ella no parecía afectada en lo más mínimo por la escena de anoche.

Mientras el palacio del Daimyo se alejaba a su distancia junto al pequeño pueblo dichoso de albergar al supremo líder económico de la Región del Fuego, Hinata miraba a Sasuke cada cierto tiempo de forma fugaz y sólo de perfil. Conocer el porqué de su actitud infantil —según ella, el cumpleaños— la tranquilizaba lo suficiente como para no actuar avergonzada por la escena de anoche. Pasar horas dentro del baño analizando cada escenario la había llevado a la conclusión de que él... él... ¡No había podido llegar a una conclusión! Es decir... Había llegado a una, pero era demasiado penoso siquiera pensarlo: las hormonas. Según había leído y aprendido, el cuerpo reacciona de forma involuntaria frente al sexo opuesto que te atrae... o cuando el ambiente es relajado y apacible.

Ella siempre sonrojaba y tendía a desmayar cuando Naruto estaba demasiado cerca, quizá Sasuke pasó por lo mismo, pero no porque le gustase, sino por ser del otro sexo. Es decir, el pensamiento vergonzoso en Hinata era: _atracción sexual_. No quería mirarlo a los ojos porque pensar en algo que, tal vez, no fuese acertado, sólo la ponía como la parte pervertida de la compañía y no quería que Sasuke pensara en ella de esa forma. Ella no era así. Debía ser paciente pues según los libros de ciencias: los hombres tendían a ser expresivos con sus deseos si una chica estaba cerca. Los libros indicaban también que mientras ellas pueden controlarse, para ellos el _deseo sexual_ es más fuerte y algo tosco, por lo que aflora sin permiso. Quizá si conversaban de algo casual el ambiente dejaría de ser tenso —porque estaba tenso, pero de dos manera distintas— y podrían apreciar el resto del viaje con esa armoniosa camaradería que habían creado.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

¿Acaso le estaba hablando? — Mmm...

— Bueno, pues... ¿Te gustan las zanahorias? —preguntó de manera inconsciente. Él volteó con las cejas curvas al no comprender por qué preguntar sobre comida. ¿Acaso no habían temas más importantes?— S-solo quería saber. —indicó apartando la mirada con rapidez. Pasaron otros eternos treinta minutos antes de que ella volviera a intentar otro tema de conversación. — Te gusta... ¿el choclo? —si sólo preguntaba por comida le daría a entender que tenía hambre y la hora de almuerzo aún estaba algo lejos.

— ¿Qué buscas? —dijo sin apartar la mirada del camino.

— Eh, sólo quiero... _Quiero ayudar._ —no podía decirle que buscaba prepararle un pastel o echaría a perder la sorpresa— En realidad quiero hacer algo por ti, Sasuke-kun. —aunque tampoco le gustaba ocultar las cosas. Si le preparaba un pastel y luego no era lo que quería... Mejor tocar el tema y encontrar una forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella. ¡Sí! Preguntarle lo que quería como cumpleaños sería, de lejos, la mejor idea para apaciguar la tensión— Quiero hacer algo por ti.

Sasuke la miró de perfil, ella le sonrió de nuevo con esa confianza que le daba desde... ¿Desde que lo habían _obligado_ a conocerla? o ¿Desde que había tenido la _fortuna_ de conocerla?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con un leve sentido de interés.

— Bueno... Tu has hecho mucho por mí, aunque no lo parezca y yo, pues, no es que sienta que deba regresar el favor... Quiero agradecerte apropiadamente. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #159 •**

* * *

.

.

El trayecto de los cuatro días que tomaba recorrer desde Konoha hasta la ciudad de Residencia del Daimyo pasaron de tumba, silenciosos... pensativos. Desde que Hinata le había dicho que quería agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella —aunque no sabía qué era lo que quería agradecer, pues los gestos de compasión no eran algo a lo que le diera importancia— no había dejado de pensar qué pedir exactamente. Nunca nadie le había dicho que podía pedir algo a cambio y, quizá, en el pasado no le hubiera dado tanta importancia, ¿o quizá lo pensaba con cuidado porque era _ella_ quien se lo preguntaba?

— Estas... ¿molesto?

— No. —expresó calmado. El atardecer era más oscuro que rojizo, pero las estrellas aún no hacían presencia; así como tampoco la puerta de la aldea— Pensaba.

— ¿Todo... este tiempo? —preguntó asombrada. Ella veía en Sasuke alguien de ideas rápidas y precisas. Escuchar que estuvo meditando por todo el camino —casi cuatro días— le causó un suave asombro. Lo bueno de ese callado trayecto fue que la tensión entre ambos se había extinguido completamente— ¿En qué?

— En tu ofrecimiento.

— _Mmm..._ —miró el camino por un momento antes de regresar la mirada a él; caminaba a su lado, a su izquierda— ¿Y ya sabes lo que quieres? —preguntó ingenuamente en el regalo de cumpleaños esperando escuchar la palabra "pastel" o... bueno, con escuchar pastel bastaba.

— Bésame. —dijo tan repentino, de un momento a otro, que ella no le dio importancia al estar cavilando cómo preparar una torta de zanahorias.

— ¿Eh? —reaccionó cuando la palabra llegó a su sentido común con algo de quemimportismo creyendo haber oído mal. Apartó la mirada de Sasuke cuando el portón de la aldea se divisó a un par de kilómetros en línea recta— Mira, pronto llega...

Todo pasó tan rápido pero, al mismo tiempo, detuvo al mundo y al tiempo mismo.

Ella gozaba de una ingenuidad que, si bien la volvía una chica dulce también la convertía en una completa tarada... y de alguna manera le parecía fascinante. Si ella no comprendía con palabras, entonces debía entender con acciones porque él no repetía las cosas. ¡No importa quién fuera, él jamás repetía las cosas por segunda ocasión! Por eso se detuvo en seco, estiró la mano hacia su pequeña barbilla, ella apartó la mirada del camino cuando una mano firme y masculina la sujetó con posesión y dulzura. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos fugaces momentos, pero cuando su cerebro reaccionó ya todo era cálido... y dulce... y torpe...

Él cerró los ojos en el instante en que se acercó a ella para tomar como suyos los labios de la chica a su lado: era suave, tenían un ligero sabor a manzana por el postre que había comprado hace unas horas en el último poblado, estaban húmedos y eran tan carnosos como un pedazo de nube. No movía su boca, simplemente se deleitaba de la cercanía y de tenerlos prisioneros con los suyos. No estaba seguro de si estaba demostrando su intención por completo, pero le costaba pensar con claridad. De hecho, parecía estar perdiendo un poco el control. ¡No podía pasar! Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y si el recuerdo iba a quedar para siempre no podía arruinarlo por unos estúpidos impulsos masculinos.

Lo único que enfocaba sus pupilas eran los párpados de Sasuke. Sus ojos enteramente abiertos le permitían apreciar su negro cabello y su nariz atrapaba el aroma a almendras de su piel. Su corazón latía tan rápido que temía, fuese a salir de su interior, las manos le cosquilleaban y la suavidad de su boca la tenía prisionera de una manera embriagadora, apetecible y —aunque parecía imposible— dulce.

Cuando se apartó —con mucho pesar, pues su cuerpo y mente querían seguir y profundizar— abrió los ojos y experimentó una sensación nueva —quizá en su juventud le pasó un par de veces, pero había olvidado cómo se sentía esa reacción— que no sólo lo dejó en shock, sino que provocó en ella una reacción en cadena. Sus párpados estaban tan abiertos y redondos como la luna, cuya luz creaba un brillo particular sobre sus pupilas perladas apenas ocultas tras el cristal de sus lentes, sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos por la reacción; ese cuadro le pareció lo más hermoso y sensual del mundo. Una extraña calidez en su estómago se propagó por su cuerpo como una bomba, subió por su pecho, pasó por el corazón y creó una onda suave que sonrojó sus mejillas de una forma sutil, pero suficientemente clara como para que llegara a los ojos de Hinata, quien parpadeó por primera vez desde que había sido besada por...

 _« Sasuke-kun... está... a... a... avergonzado... »_

No sabía qué idea centrar, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero lo que más intriga, temor, vergüenza, ¡todo! le daba era no saber si esa explosión en su cuerpo fue a causa de ser su primer beso o de ver su rostro rosado, o de ambas. ¿Ambas? ¡Ambas! ¡AMBAS! Decir que había imaginado su primer beso de esa forma sería mentir. Ella siempre creyó que sería romántico: tipo luz de velas, parque, o por la noche con luna llena, pero saber que sus labios ya no serían de Naruto era lo que más shock le causó, pues la primera persona a la que había besado —o más bien había sido besada por— era Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Él la besó.

¿Por qué?

 _« Sasuke... kun... sonrojó... ¿p-por mí? »_

Él se ruborizó, ella sonrojó y todo el mundo seguía inmóvil. Todo... ¡Todo! ¡TODO!

— ¡ _Youu~_ Sasuke! —esa voz...

¡ESA VOZ!

Esa voz los sacó del trance, rompió la burbuja, bajó el telón, silenció la música— ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Regresan de una misi... _ón?_ —ambos peli-oscuros giraron en dirección a Naruto con un movimiento tan mecánico como una vieja máquina oxidada. Mientras Hinata era iluminada por la luna, Sasuke estaba oculto bajo la sombra de un árbol, lo que le permitió al rubio observar la escena a medias— ¿Están bien? —preguntó algo intrigado al recordar una escena familiar en el pasado donde él y Hinata regresaban de una misión y Sasuke era golpeado por patán.

Naruto arrugó levemente la frente en dirección a su amigo y dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero cuando Hinata sintió la presión del ambiente, la subyugante sensación de sus pensamientos y la mezcla de emociones en su corazón, realizó un movimiento rápido y desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke suspiró, su sonrojo momentáneo desapareció completamente y continuó el trayecto rumbo a las puertas de la aldea.

— ¡Oe! ¡OE! ¡Espérame! —Naruto lo alcanzó en un par de pasos— ¿Le volviste a hacer algo? Mira que ella...

— No te metas.

— Solo digo que no la lastimes, ella es sensible.

— Lo sé, la conozco. Soy su esposo por si no te has dado cuenta. —expresó con un dejo de sátira que Naruto no percibió— No estaba llorando si con eso dejas de fastidiar; ya no hablemos más del tema.

— Bien, bien, como quieras. —colocó las manos detrás de la nuca para estar más cómodo mientras caminaban a la puerta.

— ¿Una misión solo? —preguntó casual el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué? No. Fui a buscar a mi amada, de veras. —indicó con una torpe sonrisa— Shion~chan~ —Sasuke lo miró de perfil con una mueca de asco— Me tomó casi dos semanas... ¡DOS SEMANAS!, pero la convencí de que regresars. Aunque tengo que hacer unas cuantas _tareas_ para que ella vuelva a la aldea.

— Estoy seguro que l primera es botar a la basura esa porquería de cajas podridas bajo tu ca...

— ¡No están podridas! —interrumpió molesto, pero su rostro se tornó melancólico de golpe— Pero sí... debo limpiar mi alcoba.

— Si. —respondió Sasuke mientras pasaban el portón— Ella es la indicada para ti.

— ¡Aprecio mucho que lo digas! —estiró los brazos en dirección a Sasuke para darle un abrazo al no captar el sarcasmo, ¿o grosera franqueza?— ¡De~veras~!

— No te atrevas.

— Bien, bien. —apartó los brazos, sonrió de forma zorruna y rascó su nariz con el brazo vendado. Sasuke lo contempló con fijación por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba sin el suyo, bajó un poco la barbilla para ver la capa que ocultaba su brazo izquierdo... o parte de él. Con el beso que le dio a Hinata había quedado demostrado que su pasado era eso: el pasado. Si quería avanzar como en un inicio pensó —cuando recibió la orden de casarse, aceptó por esa diminuta luz de esperanza y felicidad personal—, debía de hacer las cosas bien.

— Naruto,

Si quería que ella se diera cuenta de que ese gesto no era un vano juego y que realmente el matrimonio empezaría a ser eso, un matrimonio, debía de hacerlo como un hombre responsable, libre de auto-rencores, auto-castigos, y sobre todo: Un hombre de familia. Debía demostrarle a sus difuntos padres y hermano que él había madurado. Tenía que dejar esos juegos de rencores infantiles si realmente quería cumplir con uno de los sueños que mencionó en la academia —el único que parecía ser el verdadero, como el de Naruto— la primera vez que conocieron a Kakashi.

— necesito un favor.

No sólo se detuvo a raya, sino que su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de Sasuke como una plática casual.

.

.

Se ocultó bajo la sombra de un árbol en la zona de entrenamiento gennin. Por primera vez en su vida había ido a ese sitio no para espiar a Naruto, sino para ocultarse de todo el mundo. La brisa era fresca, pero no dejaba de ser calurosa. Su rostro no dejaba de arder, su corazón no dejaba de latir con rapidez y su cabeza empezaba a doler por tantos pensamientos; tenía unas suaves náuseas. Palmeó sus mejillas con suavidad para calmarse, respiró profundo un par de veces y cerró los ojos para pensar con serenidad, pues la mezcla de emociones en su estómago parecía querer salir... y no de manera agradable.

No sabía como ponerlo, o decirlo, o pensarlo.

Pero en el instante en que sus párpados se juntaron trajeron a su mente la imagen de Sasuke. Si, Sasuke.

Mil y un veces, tantas que ya no se podían contar, Hinata cerraba los ojos para pensar en Naruto —sea consciente o inconscientemente—, pero esta vez... Ésta alterada y confundida vez, Sasuke estaba en su cabeza y no parecía querer salir.

Era extraña la manera en que se sentía. Allí, bajo la sombra del árbol, en la noche, analizando si Naruto los vio o no —aunque en realidad ustedes y yo sabemos que no vio nada pues es tarado para esas cosas—, porque no era lo que realmente ocupaba su cabeza. ¡Qué va! Lo único que pasaba por su cerebro era saber: ¿Por qué Sasuke la besó? _¿Por qué?_ El sólo cruzar la idea volvía a ponerla nerviosa y roja. No podía decir que lo detestaba por haberle hecho eso, porque no era así... Aunque tampoco podía tomarlo como un buen gesto, porque tal fue la sorpresa que ni alcanzó a disfrutarlo, pero el simple hecho de saber que él era el poseedor de su primer beso la tenía anonadada.

Ese gesto llegaba —inimaginablemente— hasta el cielo y se perdía tras las nubes, pues la idea de que su comportamiento "infantil" se debía al cercano cumpleaños quedaba, por menos, bajo la tierra. Que su comportamiento se debía a que él realmente le había tomado un aprecio similar o, quizá, ligeramente menor... o mayor, al que ella siente —o sentía, ya no lo podía asegurar— por Naruto la tenía nerviosa.

¿Cómo regresaría al departamento, y charlar como antes si él ya no era como antes? ¿Dónde habían quedado sus palabras de: _"_ _No me atraes de manera sexual, mucho menos sentimental."_? ¿En qué momento pasó algo así de drástico? ¡Por qué no lo notó! ¡POR QUÉ! Suspiró profundo y contempló la luna casi llena a la distancia.

 _"No está bien lo que hizo."_

 _« ¿No? »_

 _"Bueno... Casi no. Somos esposos después de todo."_

 _« En todo este tiempo... nunca lo he visto de ese modo.»_

 _"Pero parece que él sí."_

 _« ¿Qué haré ahora? »_

 _"Regresar al departamento."_

 _« ¡N-no! ¡N-no podría mirarlo a los ojos! »_

 _"No podemos quedarnos afuera. Ni regresar a la mansión... ni acudir a Nii-san..."_

 _«... ni con nadie... ¿verdad? »_ Hinata volvió a suspirar con bochorno. El ardor en su rostro era tenue, pero seguía allí, recordándole lo que había pasado en la entrada de la aldea. _« Tampoco puedo hacer lo mismo que hice con Kinkaichi-dono. »_

 _"Cierto, ya no sólo sería vergonzoso, sino incómodo pero... ¿no te parece curioso?"_

 _« ¿Curioso? »_

 _"Desde que él nos besó, Naruto-kun parece un plano distante. Digo, hablamos con él y decidimos dejarlo ser feliz, liberarlo de la carga sentimental que éramos para él, pero ahora somos la carga sentimental de Sasuke-kun"_

 _« No lo sé... »_ En el poco, o mucho, tiempo que llevaban juntos, Hinata jamás podría decir que Sasuke era uno de esos chicos que usaría a una mujer para desarrollar experiencias físicas, por lo que el gesto en el bosque lo volvía algo mucho más serio de lo que ella quería admitir. Apretó los párpados y se encogió un poco más en la base del árbol. _« ¡E-esto es raro! »_ Llevó su mano a la boca. Podía recordar el calor y suavidad si lo razonaba con cuidado. Cubrió su rostro por completo al darse cuenta que empezaba a evocar la sensación que dejaron sus labios. _« ¡Por qué, Sasuke-kun! ¡Por qué tenías que hacer eso! »_

 _"No estoy de su parte, pero si lo pensamos bien... ¿Nuestra madre y padre no fueron un matrimonio arreglado también?"_ Su mente se despejó poco a poco después de decirse a sí misma esa pregunta y cuando apartó las manos de sus ojos y volvió a contemplar la luna... De alguna manera esta le parecía un poco más llamativa que antes.

.

.

Esperaría por ella, porque seguro estaba asimilando lo sucedido, pero cuando faltaba un cuarto para la media noche algo lo hizo levantarse de la silla —como las veces anteriores— y tomó la perilla, la giró, abrió la puerta y del otro lado encontró a Hinata en la misma posición para ingresar. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento fugaz antes de que ella los apartase con rapidez. — Pasa. —indicó tranquilo haciéndose a un lado, ella realizó una corta reverencia con la cabeza antes de ingresar. Mientras dejaba su mochila en la entrada, buscaba a Kunai con la mirada como apoyo... o escudo, pero el animal no estaba en casa. — Siéntate, tenemos que platicar.

— _Sí..._ —respondió casi en un murmullo.

Tímidamente quiso tomar asiento detrás de la mesa, pero Sasuke se adelantó a su gesto y acomodó la silla frente a la otra. ¿Qué más incómodo se iba a volver?

— Fue sólo un beso. —expresó algo seco y tosco al notar que ella prefería mirar sus manos sobre sus piernas a fijar la mirada en él. Ella realizó un movimiento suave con los dedos que para Sasuke fue tan notorio como una vela en medio del bosque. Cuando lo escuchó decir aquello sintió un poco de alivio, pero también algo de disgusto y decepción, pues saber que había sido un vano gesto de gusto personal para experimentar no era algo que quisiera recordar como su primer beso.— Si eso es lo que esperabas escuchar, olvídalo.

Con esa respuesta sus ojos dejaron de contemplar sus manos y le regalaron un gesto de confusión y sorpresa.

— Por un tiempo creí que era algo superficial, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no lo es. Cada día que pasa, cada día que compartimos, cada vez que te miro creas algo en mí. —cortó la oración en seco al sentir que su corazón aceleró por su sinceridad. Ella pestañeó, abrió sus labios levemente para agregar algo, pero nada emergió, ni siquiera su mente tenía algo en ese momento; y pensar que segundos atrás le dolía por tantas cosas diferentes cruzando al mismo tiempo.

— _Sasuke-kun... yo..._

— No te estoy forzando a nada, pero te diré esto: Ya estamos casados y yo ya siento algo.

Sus mejillas volvieron a encender —con lo mucho que le había costado adoptar un rostro calmado—. No sabía si apartar la mirada, no sabía donde ponerla, pero tener a Sasuke delante le era tan incómodo que rogaba por una acción que la salvase de esa situación. Era cierto que Kinkaichi se le confesó una vez hace mucho, pero no había forma de comparar las palabras del Hijo de Daimyo con las de Sasuke. Si bien ambas situaciones fueron lo mismo... no eran iguales. ¡No eran iguales! Cerró los párpados por reflejo y con fuerza.

— Evitar mirarme no hará que cambie de opinión. —agregó algo aburrido por su actitud, pero en el fondo le parecía sutilmente gracioso y tierno.

— Sí, yo, eh... _Lo... Lo sé._

— Bien.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella creó una barrera entre ambos; si no la detenía podría complicar la relación que buscaba tener con madurez. Llevó la mano hacia su rostro y le quitó los lentes. El gesto la alertó, pero no hizo nada al respecto más que apartarse un poco hacia atrás y Sasuke adoptó un rostro aburrido por no conseguir que abriera los ojos. — _Sasuke-kun..._ —murmuró avergonzada después de varios minutos en silencio. Lo único que quería era irse a dormir— _¿me... me devuelves los lentes?_

— No. — en lugar de doblarlos y colocarlos sobre la mesa, los colocó sobre su cabeza y se levantó de la silla. — Me quedaré con ellos hasta que me mires.

Con algo de timidez levantó las manos hacia adelante para comprobar que Sasuke ya no estaba, al mirar la sala, todo era borroso, pero no tanto como antes; aunque leer estaba vetado al menos por una semana más. Revisó la sala, el comedor, el pasillo, pero no había señal de los lentes. _« No los habrá puesto... »_ Tomó aire antes de entrar a la recámara, donde la silueta de Sasuke reposaba sobre la cama con la mano detrás de la cabeza. Llevó la mirada al suelo.

— _Los tienes en la cabeza..._ —susurró incómoda y con las mejillas algo rojas— E-eso es infantil.

— Sí, puede ser. —agregó divertido, lo que la dejó algo perdida por un momento.

— Bien. —dijo ella dándose algo se valor— No los necesito. —tomó la toalla, su ropa e ingresó al baño sin tropezarse.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #160 •**

* * *

.

.

Salió de allí casi una hora más tarde. Lo primero que atrajo su borrosa —no tan borrosa— visión fue la cama, donde Sasuke reposaba con los ojos cerrados en una cómoda posición de costado, el ventilador encendido y los lentes sobre su cabeza aún. Suspiró suavemente. Caminó en silencio hasta su cómoda y tomó las gotas, luego sacó de la esquina el futón que ella usaba en misiones de espionaje cuando tocaba irse por varias semanas. Miró el altar donde las fotos de sus seres queridos descansaban tras un incienso extinto y un par de frutas frescas. Regresó la mirada a Sasuke de forma fugaz y de puntillas comenzó su trayecto hasta la sala para descansar como debía, pues si tomaba puesto en la cama —junto a Sasuke— no podría dormir por todo lo ocurrido.

No podía decir que le molestaba o que lo detestaba por la confesión. Sentía una inmensa sorpresa y nerviosismo por todo porque era un tema que no podía dejar de lado o ignorar: vivían juntos, comían juntos, dormían en la misma cama... ¡Cómo ignorar a alguien a quien tenía todo el tiempo cerca! Suspiró aliviada al llegar a la sala y colocó el futón junto a la mesa del comedor. _« ¿Se pelearon otra vez? »_ Expresó un suave maullido a su lado en la ventana de la cocina.

— _Shhh..._ —con el dedo sobre sus labios levemente curvos, tomó a la gata entre sus brazos mientras se acurrucaba en las cómodas sábanas.

 _« Ama, no me digas que... »_

— _Descansa, Kunai-chan._ —murmuró tranquila. Con la gata entre sus brazos dejó su mente en blanco como nunca antes y se quedó dormida tan rápido que ni Kunai tuvo tiempo de maullar por segunda ocasión.

.

.

Estaba lloviendo con fuerza y corrió para resguardarse bajo el techo en una tienda cercana. La puesta de sol indicaba las seis de la tarde aproximadamente, pero el lugar estaba vacío y extrañamente silencioso. Estiró la mano hacia las gotas que rodaban por el techado espacio que la cubría. _« Faltan unas pocas cuadras hasta casa. Si corro con fuerza no terminaré tan... »_ Un paraguas la cubrió en el mismo instante en que su pie se colocó fuera de la tienda y el brazo la rodeó por el cuello con gentileza.

— No te atrevas a irte sin mí. —expresó una voz masculina y al girar la cabeza abrió los párpados al ver a Sasuke unos centímetros cerca de su rostro— Acaso no te he dicho lo mucho que detesto los hospitales, en especial si tú estás ingresada. —empezó a acercarse, como reflejo cerró los ojos y lo apartó rápido, pero lo único que sintió entre sus palmas fue aire y al abrir los ojos se encontraba frente a una mesa prolongada, ella vestida con una tela fina para su kimono espectacularmente costoso y detallado. Sentía el rostro plagado en maquillaje y la cabeza le pesaba por el gran tocado de adornos de tigres en plata y diamante.

Estiró un poco la manga de su kimono para liberar la mano y extenderla hacia el vaso con agua. Una flecha emergió inesperadamente desde el centro lejano de la sala y antes de atravesar su corazón fue desviada por una fina katana de empuñadura negra y cuchilla liliácea. Al recorrer el arma vio a la mano de un hombre sostenerla sin una pizca de duda en su mirada oscura y penetrante. _« Sasuke... kun... »_ Pensó asombrada una vez más al verlo con una vestimenta estilo salvaje de ronin, o samurai, su cabello largo recogido en alto y su flequillo cubriendo el ojo de tono morado anillado. Él guardó su arma en el cinto, la tomó de la mano sin su permiso y la sacó con rapidez del vacío lugar.

— No permitiré que nadie te lastime.

Al cruzar el gran portón de madera fue cegada por la luz potente del exterior y cuando pudo abrir los ojos una vez más se encontraba en la habitación del departamento. Era de noche y la luna era apreciable desde el marco de la ventana con nitidez. El aire fresco ingresó por la ventana, bajó la mirada al percibir la brisa con mucha presencia y sonrojó con ferocidad al notar que llevaba el cabello suelto y un hermoso conjunto matrimonial de color negro compuesto de un interior al estilo cachetero y un brasier de encaje floreado cubierto apenas por un babydoll de tono lila pastel. Cubrió su cuerpo con los brazos, pero no era suficiente. Cuando iba por la colcha sobre la cama perfectamente tendida notó velas por doquier y el particular aroma de vainilla inundar sus sentidos.

— ¿Qué haces? —dijo una voz en dirección al baño cuando cubrió su cuerpo con la sobrecama roja aterciopelada. Cuando levantó la mirada se topó con Sasuke. Tenía el torso descubierto y su mano sujetaba el pantalón desabrochado. Elevó la mirada con velocidad hacia su rostro, que no estaba ni una pizca de avergonzado— Si no estás lista, puedo esperar. —expresó comprensivo mientras caminaba hacia ella con un aura diferente a cualquiera que pudiera recordar en ese momento. Sus ojos ocultaban una sonrisa coqueta y su cuerpo fornido desprendía un aroma a cercanía y vivacidad contenidas que le parecía atrayente. Ella sujetó la sábana con mayor fuerza y con ambas manos mientras él la arrinconaba en la pared. — _Pero Hinata..._ —murmuró ronco y bajo, su mano soltó el pantalón y la colocó junto a su rostro cuando sus pasos fueron limitados por la pared— _no puedo esperar por siempre._ —empezó a acercarse lentamente... tan lento que no sabía si quería escapar o permanecer a lo que fuera a suceder.

.

.

— Oe, despier...

— _**¡KYA!**_ —abrió los ojos cuando él la zarandeó suavemente del hombro al verla dormida en mitad de la sala, pero tener en primer plano el rostro de Sasuke la hizo levantarse del futón con prisa, golpeando su frente contra el labio inferior de Sasuke. Por un segundo quiso acercarse a él para revisar que su torpeza no le hubiese provocado una laceración en la boca, pero en el instante en que Sasuke dejó de prestarle atención al dolor en su labio y fijó su mirada en sus preocupados y culpables ojos, Hinata recordó la peor parte del sueño... y con ello el acontecimiento en las afueras de la aldea.

— ¡Hey!

No pudo soportar más la presión provocado ese extraño sueño, por la culpa de lastimar su boca con la frente, y que él intentase revisar el golpe por primera vez en lo que llevaban de casados/conocidos, provocó que su sentido de la realidad desapareciera por medio de un desmayo.

.

.

Volvió a abrir los ojos después de un prolongado y tranquilo reposo. Sobre su cabeza reposaba un trapo húmedo y a un lado descansaba Kunai sobre su almohada.

— Ya era hora. —exclamó su voz desde el marco y al enfocar a Sasuke sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse. Él no alcanzó a percibir su vergüenza, pues desapareció casi de inmediato. Se incorporó un poco en la cama, dejó el trapo sobre la cómoda y respiró profundo un par de veces para serenar la mente. Cubrió sus ojos por un segundo, apartó ambas manos y contempló la habitación, los cubrió, los destapó, los volvió a cubrir... _« Ya no es borroso. »_ Pensó animada. Por un momento deseó activar su doujutsu, pero lo evitó en caso de que recayera en el daño que le había provocado el portal.

— Después de almorzar —la repentina voz de Sasuke en la puerta la hizo brincar y un sonrojo suave apareció en su cara una vez más— iremos al hospital. —Sasuke colocó una bandeja con sopa, arroz, pescado y jugo fresco en la mesita de junto y ella bajó la mirada; evitando sus ojos a toda costa.

— Yo, eh, ¿dormí mucho?

— Falta un cuarto para las dos. —expresó con el tono de siempre, pero ahora ella lo encontraba diferente— Ten. —dijo extendiendo los lentes frente a ella al ver que no levantaba la mirada. Ella intentó tomarlos, pero él no los soltó una vez que ella los agarró. — Mírame y lo suelto.

— ¿P-por qué? —preguntó aún evitándolo.

— Porque quiero. —respondió algo infantil— Mírame.

Ella cerró los ojos, tomó aire y con una pena que la oprimió por un breve instante, quitó la mano de los lentes. El vacío que experimentó, cuando ella prefirió no recuperar sus "ojos" a regalarle una fugaz mirada, no se podía describir con palabras. No recordaba haber sentido algo parecido desde que perdió a sus padres y ese dolor se reflejó en su rostro de manera inconsciente.

— _Ya... ya no los necesito._ —susurró. Acomodó un mechón tras la oreja y cuando este regresó a su puesto junto al fino rostro, ella levantó la mirada y se topó con esos ojos perdidos en un sufrimiento lejano. — ¿Sa... Sasuke-kun?

— No lo vuelvas a hacer. —respondió sintiendo alivio, sintiendo el oxígeno de nuevo en los pulmones y sintiendo esa cálida mirada de siempre en la suya. Ella parpadeó confundida por sus palabras, Sasuke se notaba incómodo, pero simulaba estar bien. Ella había visto esa misma reacción en el pasado, en _su_ pasado. Era esa forma extraña de querer recibir un abrazo, pero no saber cómo pedirlo sin verse necesitado o como un idiota. Entonces recordó que su cumpleaños estaba a poco menos de una semana y que, seguramente, sus reacciones en esos días no sólo eran causa de los sentimientos hacia ella, sino de la festividad venidera que él parecía no recordar de manera consciente.

Tenía las incontenibles ansias de abrazarla por volverlo a mirar a los ojos, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que si lo hacía sólo lograría incomodarla más y en lugar de ganarse su afecto sólo conseguiría aquello que ella jamás le había demostrado: desprecio o miedo. — Come. —agregó después de unos minutos en silencio y le pasó la bandeja con el almuerzo. Se levantó de la cama sin mirarla y desapareció en el marco de la puerta sin emitir más sonido. Hinata sintió algo de remordimiento al no haberlo abrazado aún conociendo que él lo necesitaba, pero si lo hacía crearía una barrera entre ambos que luego sería imposible de eliminar por la vergüenza.

La gata, quien todo el tiempo estuvo pendiente de la situación en caso de que necesitase sacar las garras para defender a su ama, miró a Hinata con ese cariño maternal que la caracterizaba y suspiró como sólo un gato puede hacerlo. Miró la puerta tal y como Hinata estaba haciendo en ese momento. _« Así que lo que dijo Akamaru era cierto. »_

.

.

Verlos entrar al mismo consultorio le pareció llamativo y curioso, pero como estaba asignada al piso superior decidió pasar rápidamente al lugar por un saludo rápido antes de continuar con su ronda. Además, tenía que entretener a Sakura en el ala de terapia intensiva para que no se formase un escándalo que la frentona sería capaz de armar si los encontraba juntos allí. — _... ya tiene dos meses._ —dijo la voz de Tsunade dentro del lugar al abrir la puerta unos centímetros. Más que escuchar a su maestra, la parálisis fue por lo que sus oídos habían captado de la plática.

— Pero... —expresó la voz de Hinata sorprendida.

— Entonces no serán nueve meses, sino siete. —expresó Sasuke con serenidad y algo interesado— ¿No se puede antes?

— No, niño, siete. —expresó Tsunade con algo de molestia— No se puede apresurar o se echará a perder.

— ¿E-echará a perder? —acotó Hinata con preocupación en dirección a Sasuke.

— Miren, para que esto funcione deben poner de su parte. Ambos. —expresó con mandato— En especial Hinata.

— ¿Yo?

— Yo lo pedí. —agregó altanero.

— Sí, pero si no se le da cuidado a esto no servirá de nada. —su tono mandón pero acertado provocó que él chasqueara la lengua. Tsunade continuó con la conversación en dirección a la chica— No sobreesfuerzo, no ciertas comidas que luego anotaré en la receta y reposo una vez...

— ¡HEY, INO! —gritó la enfermera en jefe. La rubia dio un brinco, cerró la puerta con cautela y con una sonrisa traviesa, confundida y muy sorprendida regresó donde su jefa imaginando cómo saldría el niño de ambos... o niña... o ambos.

—... realizado el trasplante.

— S-sí. —dijo con esa gentil confianza mientras sonreía nerviosa en dirección a Sasuke al saber que los papeles de enfermo y cuidador se invirtieron. Él sólo la observó con un aire cálido que nunca antes había apreciado... aunque más bien era un gesto que se estaba volviendo común en él. Tsunade, inmersa en la tabla de observaciones no lo apreció.

— Dentro de una semana por la tarde en el quirófano. Tienes que venir a las cuatro para asignarte la habitación y preparar todo. —Sasuke rodó los ojos un poco— Trae un par de mudas, te quedarás unos días en observación para ver que el trasplante no sea rechazado. —agregó mientras le indicaba a Hinata que tomara asiento sobre la camilla para revisar su progreso. Luego del chequeo y un par de vitaminas Tsunade salió del lugar para ir en busca del oftalmólogo. Ambos se quedaron solos.

— Entonces... —murmuró observando a Sasuke parado junto a la ventana.

— Fue Kakashi. —agregó sin mirarla.

— ¿Hokage-sama? —indagó Hinata asombrada— ¿Por qué?

— Como un regalo. —agregó con algo de agradecimiento en el fondo, apartó la mirada del brillante día veraniego y posó sus ojos en ella— Creo que me ve como un hijo, un hermano menor o algo por el estilo. —levantó los hombros sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, pero en el fondo sentía una chispa de felicidad por la atención que recibía de su antiguo maestro quien, de una u otra manera, lo único que buscaba darle a Sasuke era consejos para una vida tranquila y feliz. Saber que el brazo había sido preparado desde varios meses antes de su arribo a la aldea por petición de "alguien" era reconfortante, pues significaba que le importaba a alguien más que no fuera Sakura o Naruto; y a estos dos los descartó por el simple hecho de la reacción: Naruto se sorprendió de forma natural cuando le pidió el favor de concretar una cita con Tsunade para recuperar su brazo, mientras Sakura hubiera sacado el tema durante las pocas veces que se habían encontrado.

La puerta se abrió e ingresó el doctor que la atendió antes.— Si es tan amable de salir. —dijo cortés y Sasuke dejó la habitación con ese aire altivo que siempre había demostrado y que, al parecer, era característico en él.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —no tenía que voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¡Sí, Sakura, por eso yo necesito que me...! _Ay, no..._ —comentó cuando vio que detenerla era tarde— Sasuke-kun no te había visto desde hace mucho~ —expresó Ino algo traviesa y con una sonrisa— Me pregunto qué asuntos te traen al hospital. —agregó con una sonrisa cariñosa, un guiño y sin que Sakura lo notase, colocó su dedo índice frente a la boca; él la ignoró.

Sakura acomodó su cabello un poco de forma inconsciente y desvió la mirada como un jugueteo que tenía de manera unilateral desde la academia.

— ¿Qué haces por... aquí?

— Asuntos personales.

— Oh, sí que debe ser _muy_ personal. —expresó Ino con otro guiño que desconcertó a Sasuke por un breve instante.

— Hoy mi turno finaliza temprano y, bueno... Podemos ir por ahí. ¿A platicar?

— Estoy ocupado. —agregó suavemente tosco, Sakura bajó la mirada. El ambiente se tornó algo pesado y cortante, pero antes de que Ino pudiera entrometerse la misma enfermera robusta la llamó molesta desde el pasillo. — ¡Sí, si, ya vamos! —tomó el brazo de Sakura— Las rondas no se harán solas, frentona. —pero Sakura se liberó con algo de molestia.

— Te llaman a ti, no a mí. —agregó algo fría— Déjanos solos. —Ino suspiró suavemente mirando a su amiga, caminó hasta Sasuke y se acercó a él como si fuera a besarlo en la mejillas para despedirse.

— _Si le vas a dar la noticia, no seas tan brusco._ —indicó en un susurro y se alejó con esa cariñosa sonrisa de siempre. _« Qué chismosa. »_ Pensó en lo rápido que se había enterado del trasplante; pues el tema se estaba tratando con cautela. La sala de espera estaba como de costumbre: a un 86% de su capacidad, pero para Sakura el lugar estaba vacío.

— La acompañas a ella, verdad.

— Sí. —ambos se encontraban en la esquina de la sala.

— ¿Cómo están los dos? —preguntó tragando forzosamente— ¿La... la tratas bien? Qué digo. Claro que la tratas bien, eres el mejor chico que he podido conocer.

— Eso no es cierto, Naruto sí lo es. —expresó casual, pero ella lo tomó como un comentario gracioso y rió suavemente. — No sé porqué intentas ocultar la molestia, se ve en tu rostro. —ella abrió los párpados aún con la mirada en sus manos sobre las piernas— Buscas que sea brusco contigo.

— No sé de qué hablas.

— Antes de irte a Kumogakure me dijiste que ella no era débil, —el tono con que Sasuke se estaba expresando cambió de una forma imperceptible, pero para Sakura fue tan grande como una explosión; apartó la mirada de sus manos y posó sus jades en el perfil altivo y cálido que Sasuke había adquirido— que sufría de una manera que jamás lograría comprender, —su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba enamorada de Sasuke, no quería estar a su lado, no quería seguir mirándolo, no quería escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero su cuerpo no se movía y su voz tampoco salía— y me pediste que le tomara aprecio.

Él dejó de mirar hacia adelante y colocó sus ojos en Sakura.

— Y así he hecho. —sus labios se abrieron levemente— Es tiempo de que cumplas lo que yo te pido. —por un segundo apartó los ojos de él, pero Sasuke continuó hablando y ella no pudo evitar contemplarlo de nuevo aún temiendo lo que indicaría— Olvida los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí, Sakura. Eres mi compañera de equipo y así como a Naruto, sería bueno que fueras feliz. Él lo está intentando y yo también.

— _¿También?_ —repitió sin aliento con el corazón destrozado.

Él se levantó de la silla cuando vio la puerta del consultorio abrir. De él salió Hinata con una sonrisa y agradeciendo a uno de sus compañeros encargado de su caso médico del cual parecía haberse repuesto pues ya no tenía los lentes. Sentía una mezcla de rabia al mirarla, pero también alegría por Sasuke, pero dolor, y desprecio, y tristeza, y tantas otras que ni siquiera lograba reconocer. Rompió la pluma que tenía en su mano y atrapó a la primera persona que cruzó delante de su presencia por el cuello de la llamativa vestimenta.

— ¿Sakura-san?

— ¡Vamos a entrenar! —dijo con la mirada puesta en la pareja que dejaba el edificio con un aura totalmente diferente a la que recordaba la primera vez que los topó en ese mismo pasillo meses atrás. El rostro de la persona atrapada en su puño de celos en lugar de ver preocupación sonreía animada por el asombroso despliegue de energía que estaba demostrando.

.

.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —indicó animada sin elevar mucho la voz— Siento como si hubieran pasado años. Kiba-kun y Shino-kun se sorprenderán por la noticia.

Caminaban rumbo a la Central de Misiones. Debido a que la operación de Sasuke tomaría una semana en alistarse y que ella había recuperado la habilidad del doujutsu, de manera tácita quedaron de acuerdo en tomar una misión pequeña antes de que se llevase a cabo la cirugía.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #161 •**

* * *

.

.

— ¡JUNTOS DE NUEVO, SEEE!

— Deja el escándalo, Kiba. —Hinata sonrió por el apoyo de su compañero desde la calle, pues incluso Akamaru estaba de buen humor al saber que ella podía retomar su posición en el equipo de rastreo. Con la mochila lista y con las sandalias abrochadas se levantó del pórtico con una sonrisa que desapareció en el instante en que Sasuke llegó al mismo lugar con su vestimenta lista. Permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos, mirándose por lo sucedido anoche y antes de que cualquiera dijera algo, la voz de Kiba volvió a resonar desde abajo.

— ¡HINATA, YA VÁMONOS!

Ella salió del trance, miró el suelo por un instante antes de ir a la puerta con las mejillas levemente rosadas y se detuvo por un momento. Apretó la manija y con una voz tenue agregó una frase corta antes de irse con su equipo en la primera misión desde hace varios meses. Él no supo qué responder, pues nunca le había tomado importancia a esa frase; después de todo los sentimientos hacia ella crecieron mientras la cuidaba de su ceguera. Los maullidos a su derecha lo sacaron de ese tranquilo remanso de paz que había creado las palabras de Hinata.

 _« "Que te vaya bien" "Cuídate" "Nos veremos pronto" O cosas como esas. »_ Agregó meneando su rabo con altivez y mirando a Sasuke como un ratón. Él la ignoró y regresó a la recámara para terminar de empacar su armamento, la gata lo siguió, subió a la cama con serenidad. _« Desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos mal, y lo sabes, pero creo que seré mejor que tú, maduraré y te ayudaré un poco. »_ Sasuke seguía ignorando sus molestos maullidos. _« Será como una tregua. No lo hago por ella, si te lo preguntas. »_

— Qué animal más molesto. —indicó sin mirarla.

 _« Akamaru me platicó un poco de tu pasado y creo que ahora me das algo de lástima. »_ Sasuke cerró el bolso y lo colocó alrededor de su cintura antes de salir de la habitación. _« Pero más que lástima es compasión y agradecimiento, pues aunque me "detestes", ante mí es imposible ocultar lo que sientes. »_ Se bajó de la cama y caminó detrás de él. _« Además, ahora desprendes un aroma similar al que desprendía Kiba y si metes las patas con ella no lo podrás arreglar jamás... No mientras yo esté aquí para cuidarla. »_

— ¿Qué quieres, gata? —indicó tranquilo mientras se colocaba la capa.

 _« Te lo digo a solas, porque luego no quiero que mi ama piense que actúo en su contra... Aunque de todas formas ella no me entiende... »_ Él salió y cerró la puerta para no tener que escuchar sus maullidos de tipo sermón. _«... ni tú tampoco. »_

.

.

En la entrada de la aldea lo esperaba su equipo designado, decir que se lo esperaba era mentir, y decir que no se lo esperaba también era mentir; por eso Kakashi se encargaba de jugar con él. _« Definitivamente me ve como un hermano menor. »_ Pensó de mala gana al ver en la puerta la sonrisa del idiota de Naruto sobando un chichón tan grande como un puño y un rostro entre arrepentido, intranuilo y culpable en Sakura.

— ¡Es como en los viejos tiempos, de veraaaaas! —Naruto golpeó sus manos con fuerza y ánimo— _Tú, yo, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei..._

— Ahora debes decirle Hokage, Naruto. —agregó ella mirando a la lejanía; detrás de Sasuke.

— _... y Sai y Yamato-sensei._ —agregó sumido en recuerdos señalando los nombres con sus dedos— ¡El equipo siete está de regreso! —gritó animado una vez más mientras señalaba el camino, avanzando como un viajero. Sakura y Sasuke lo siguieron en silencio a su espalda.

— Algo te incomoda, pero no soy yo. —agregó tranquilo sin que Naruto lo escuchase, Sakura sonrió incómoda en su dirección.

— Ayer, ehmm... Desquité mi rabia con un pobre inocente. —dijo rascando su mejilla, pero de un segundo a otro ella cambió su rostro infantil por uno serio, aunque cálido y comprensivo. Sasuke apartó la mirada de ella para contemplar a Naruto expresar frases tontas de amistad y recuerdos que no venían al caso. — Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste y creo que debo avanzar también. Es decir, Naruto maduró... —ambos miraron al rubio realizar poses raras y estúpidas que creó en ambos vergüenza ajena— Bueno, en algún sentido creo que lo hizo. Tú lo estás haciendo y creo que es tiempo de que yo también lo haga. —sonrió con melancolía y dirigió la mirada al camino de tierra.

— Eres igual de testaruda que él, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer tan rápido?

— Él. —señaló a Naruto con una sonrisa fraternal y desconcertada a la vez— Mientras te esperábamos me contó que por fin pudo darle una respuesta a Hinata con respecto a su confesión en el ataque de Pain. —apretó la mano con malicia y un aura oscura momentánea desapareció con un suspiro— Si lo hubiera sabido antes, lo hubiera obligado a decirle algo. ¡Nadie debe esperar por la respuesta a una confesión, sin importar lo doloroso que sea! —respiró profundo para calmarse y su tono de voz se tornó distante y forzosamente amigable— Incluso Hinata fue capaz de perdonar a Naruto por su estupidez. —Sasuke no comprendió esa parte. Dedujo que en algún punto, mientras él estaba de misión en misión luchando contra sus emociones, ella y Naruto debieron encontrarse y dar por finalizada la rara relación que ambos habían creado con el paso de los años. Sakura continuó platicando— Ambos se llevaron bien primero que yo, ambos se volvieron fuertes antes que yo y ahora ambos maduran antes que yo. No quiero quedarme atrás de nuevo, Sasuke-kun.

Le regaló una sonrisa como las de antes, como la de la academia con ese sonrojo torpe, pero algo era diferente. Sus ojos aún se notaban cubiertos por una tristeza y molestia que poco a poco irán desapareciendo, pues ahora la reconocía como una chica fuerte.

— ¡Hey, me están escuchando o qué! —retrocedió Naruto algo disgustado de ser el único emocionado— ¡Acaso soy el único feliz por esta misión! ¡¿Me ignoran a propósito?!

— _**Desde siempre, Naruto.**_ —respondieron al mismo tiempo con un aire cansado, pero amistoso por lo que el rubio infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos por el resto de la hora, ya que la emoción de ir con sus amigos como en los tiempos de la academia no le quitaría el buen humor mientras durase la misión de rescate.

.

.

.

 _Cuentas las leyendas que Da-chan subía capítulos más seguido... pero eso son leyendas. ¿De verdad se creyeron lo de "Nos vemos en Navidad?"  
BUAJAJAJA! Yo casi me lo creo.. =O_

 _No, no, no... ¡Ya hablando serio! Chicas, chicos. Siento no poder hacer esto con más frecuencia, pero me encuentro en un grave problema que me ha generado un terrible dilema con varios puntos que explicaré porque siento que lo merecen saber._

 _¡Amo escribir! Fue la razón que me hizo iniciar mis fics (porque en realidad di con FF por un doujin incompleto), y escribirlos me hace ganar experiencia, me hace sentir feliz y me hace ganar público lo que me ha llevado a no quedarme estancada y sacar más historias (ya no solo por mí, sino también por ustedes). La cosa es que yo escribía mucho antes de estar en FF y una de mis metas es publicar mi propio libro. Meta que ahora es más intensa que ante pues... No tengo trabajo y los pocos que he conseguido los he perdido por cosas que aún no logro comprender (quizá mi actitud, mi desempeño, el jefe...), por eso he estado pensando con detalle el dedicarme a escribir un libro y tener mis propios ingresos (así dejaré de ser la holgazana de mi casa), pero eso me lleva a:_

 _1) Dedicarme a escribir sólo el libro, es igual a desaparecer de FF por un tiempo prolongado e indefinido, lo que me pondría algo triste ya que me divierto escribiendo mis fics, pero de esa manera tendré ingreso monetario... eso creo. ¡Eso espero!_

 _2) Dedicar medio tiempo al libro y medio a la página me alargaría el tiempo de holgazana en casa y las deudas de mis viejos están por las nubes, lo que me pondría triste y me sentiría culpable mientras escriba los fics ya que con ellos no ganaré dinero y el libro tardaría más en salir._

 _3) Dedicarme a buscar un empleo extenuante (esos de 24/7) me quitaría todo ánimo de escribir y no sólo dejaría el libro sino la página hasta tener el dinero suficiente para dejar de ser holgazana... pero con el sueldo miserable que dan acá eso me tomaría casi toda la vida._

 _Así que tengo una consulta para ustedes. **¿Qué piensan de ?**_

 _He visto que muchos de los dibujantes de comic lo utilizan para ganar dinero gracias a sus fans. No sé exactamente como funciona —o si en mi país está vigente—, pero por lo poco que he comprendido los fans donan una cantidad mensual y a cambio el beneficiario les da regalos o cosas por el estilo que un no-fan- jamás recibirá (como imágenes de lo que pidan, proceso de diseño, sudor o sangre del dibujante y cosas por el estilo). La cuestión es que soy bien desconfiada de esas páginas que piden tarjeta de crédito —dicho sea de paso que no tengo— y lo estaba viendo como una posibilidad de poder hacer la opción 2 antes mencionada._

 _¡Como sea!_

 _Solo quiero saber si ustedes manejan alguna, si saben de alguien que este en FF (o si no está, igual) y la use, si conocen como es el sistema y eso. Es por curiosidad, muy posible ni si quiera lo haga porque así de floja soy, pero sólo estaba interesada en saber un poco del tema. Por si acaso. Ya saben..._ _Si conocen algún otro método de conseguir dinero (que no sean drogas ni prostiiiii... eso) sería fabuloso saber. =D_

 _ **¡AHORA SÍ, EL CAP! ¿Qué les pareció?** Tenía tiempo escrito, pero como estaba centrada en el libro no asomaba mis narices por acá. Siento que me quedó algo OoC por la rapidez con la que lo terminé —disculpas anticipadas— y aunque ya tengo la idea fija para el siguiente no sé si lo publicaré pronto. :/_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**_ _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_


	15. Nuestra casa propia

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #166 •**

* * *

.

.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña barca rodeada de agua cristalina; a lo lejos se divisaba una costa boscosa. El sol era radiante y el aroma del aire era embriagador y refrescante. No recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero al inspeccionar el sitio notó que llevaba un hermoso vestido corto de tono pastel, llevaba un peinado de coleta a un costado y la cubría una sombrilla; le faltaba un zapato. — _¡Kya!_ —gritó cuando del agua salió un hombre. Al reconocerlo se calmó y lo ayudó a subir— Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien? —él le extendió su zapato, ella lo tomó y él llevó hacia atrás el cabello con un movimiento de la mano. Entonces comprendió.

— Para la próxima —advirtió tranquilo y algo coqueto, por lo que ella levantó la mirada con rapidez— si quieres que me quite la ropa sólo pídelo. —agregó con una mirada fija en ella mientras se despojaba de la camisa empapada, ella no sonrojó, pero sí se sintió avergonzada de que terminara empapado por su descuido. Antes de poder disculparse, o indicarle que al regresar ella plancharía su ropa, él se acercó a ella con peligrosidad y Hinata resbaló del banquillo quedando recostada en el piso del pequeño bote. Soltó el zapato, soltó la sombrilla y rápidamente intentó cubrir sus piernas por el levante de la falda, pero el bochorno sólo creció cuando levantó la mirada al ver que su rostro era cubierto por una sombra. Las gotas de agua caían en sus mejillas y rodaban creando cosquillas. Su brazo se situó a un costado de su cuerpo mientras se aproximaba con firmeza a sus labios.— _Para ti será un castigo, pero es mi recompensa._ —indicó con una voz profunda, baja, seductoramente masculina mientras se aproximaba más y más...

— ¡Hinata, maldición! —bramó Kiba soportando el dolor del golpe que recibió en la pierna cuando ella despertó de golpe— Cuando regresemos debes ir al hospital. —indicó sobando su pantorrilla mientras ellas se acercaba a él para disculparse y revisarlo— Estas pesadillas llevan una semana, debes tener algo.

Ella sonrió avergonzada.

Desde que había dejado la aldea para la misión con su equipo tenía sueños raros en los que Sasuke siempre terminaba diciendo o haciendo cosas extrañas. Todo iniciaba en un ambiente relajado y bonito, pero daba un vuelco y terminaba despertando con el corazón latiendo a mil y pateando a Kiba en la pierna más próxima a la suya como reflejo de querer quitarse a Sasuke de encima; porque siempre terminaba el sueño así.

— Ti-tienes razón, Kiba-kun. Como hoy regresamos por la tarde, iré mañana por la mañana.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó un preocupado Kiba sobando la pierna roja mientras revolvía la cabellera azulada de Hinata con la otra; Shino simplemente miraba a su amiga de perfil pues la primera noche en misión, mientras él hacía la guardia, escuchó de los labios de ella el nombre de la persona que parecía quitarle el buen dormir.

.

.

El día iniciaba bien, descansaba en una posada con sus compañeros. Con los ojos cerrados estaba atento a los sonidos del exterior. La calle era concurrida a pesar de ser un pueblito común, pero su turismo era muy famoso para la zona; aunque él no recorrió esos lares durante los dos años de redención. Para él era otro día común, así como para muchas de las personas que paseaban por la calle, pero no era exactamente un día común y corriente.

— _**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOOOOOS!**_

El grito de ambos escandalosos que tenía como amigos y la puerta azotándose contra la pared lo sacaron de ese tranquilo y calmado remanso de paz; en realidad se lo esperaba. Después de todo ninguno era bueno para hacer las cosas a escondidas si de él se trataba. No estaba molesto por el improvisado festejo, pero tampoco le alegraba y no porque no estuviera con Hinata.

— ¡Idiota, feliz veinti...! —Naruto dejó la sonrisa a un lado y con la mirada en el techo empezó a contar sus dedos, Sakura rodó los ojos; tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero como llevaba el pastel le era imposible— ¡Veinte! —gritó con esa zorruna sonrisa y lanzó confeti en dirección a Sasuke, quien se levantó del suelo con una mirada inapetente. Sakura tenía la cara tan iluminada como Naruto, y el sonrojo que siempre le demostraba estaba allí como muchas otras veces en el transcurso del viaje; que apenas iba por la mitad.

— ¡Sopla las velas, Sasuke-kun, y pide tu deseo!

¿Un deseo? Era cierto que era su cumpleaños numero veinte, era cierto que el pastel que le llevaron despedía esa fragancia azucarada que no le apetecía, y era cierto que debía volver a bañarse porque el confeti escarchado que le lanzó Naruto se le había pegado al cabello, pero todo eso desapareció cuando Sakura le dijo que pidiera un deseo. Él no había pedido un deseo de cumpleaños desde la muerte de sus padres; el único deseo que recordaba haber pedido en sus cumpleaños familiares fue superar a Itachi, pero ahora que ya no estaba él ni nada del pasado... ¿Qué pedir? Se aproximó al pastel, apagó las velas de mala gana con un soplido corto sin pensar en algo en específico, Naruto volvió a lanzar confeti y las palabras de Sakura cambiaron su humor aburrido de un segundo a otro.

— Qué bueno que pasaste con nosotros este día. —indicó con una sonrisa abierta mientras dejaba el pastel en la mesa y empezaba a cortar las rebanadas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Bueno... —miró el pastel de forma fugaz y plantó sus jades en el plato que sostenía Naruto a espera de su porción— Porque lo recordamos. —agregó algo arrepentida de haber dicho la primera frase.

Él no era un idiota como Naruto —al que había que explicarle con dibujo algunas veces— y estaba seguro que lo dicho fue por Hinata. Posó la mirada en el pedazo de pastel que ella le ofreció cuando se acercó a la mesa con un aire pensativo mientras Naruto rebanaba el triple de porción para su plato vacío.

Ellos lo recordaban porque luego de tanto tiempo siendo equipo era imposible de olvidar —incluso él tenía presente el cumpleaños de ambos—, pero Hinata... Hace unos meses ambos platicaron sobre el tema, ella le dijo el suyo y él a ella. ¿Si hubiera estado en el departamento ese día, Hinata lo hubiera recordado? Él tenía la vaga idea de que su onomástico era en diciembre, pero no la fecha exacta, después de todo no le daba mucha importancia a sus palabras los primeros meses de matrimonio. ¿Ella igual? ¿O sí lo recor...?

— ¡Oe! —Naruto lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y luego de varios minutos con el plato delante por fin metió un bocado del elaborado pastel de chocolate con fresas y durazno, el rubio murmuró. — _Tu regalo te lo daré cuando regresemos a la aldea._ —miró a Sakura de perfil antes de sonreír de forma traviesa e idiota... algo bromista pero amigable.

— Si es ramen mejor lo...

— ¡No es ramen, de veras! —arrugó la frente e ingirió un gran bocado de su segunda porción— ¿Puor que todof pienfan que folo como efso! —agregó con la boca llena en dirección a Sasuke.

— Eso me recuerda. —comentó Sakura al ver que Sasuke no se disgustó por su comentario hacia Hinata— ¿Limpiaste tu habitación antes de salir?

— Pfuo quef lo prefgunt... ***glup*** _¡Auch!_

— ¡No hables con la boca llena! —ella dejó la cuchara pegada al cabello de Naruto y tomó otra del recipiente en la mesa; con una falsa calma regresó la mirada al pastel— Cuando Shion conozca como eres en realidad saldrá huyendo. —dijo algo cansada. El rubio tragó pesado con algo de temor.

— ¿Tú crees, Sakura-chan? —de alguna manera estaba preocupado por lo que la sacerdotisa pensaba de él y al mirar a Sakura de perfil con ese aire de _"Por supuesto, Naruto, yo lo haría."_ fue interrumpida.

— Pasa tiempo con ella, no te comportes como un cretino y sé tú mismo. —dijo Sasuke después de tragar esa masa dulce que le trajeron como desayuno— Si después de todo eso quiere huir, no la culpo. —de alguna manera tomó otro pedazo de esa masa; se habían tomado la molestia al fin y al cabo.

Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, pero mientras el rubio adoptaba una sonrisa de compañerismo y gratitud mezclada con felicidad y llanto, la cara de Sakura se tornó ligeramente triste y distante. Naruto le dio un par de golpes en la espalda, por lo que el bocado pasó su garganta casi entero. — ¡El matrimonio te convirtió en una persona sabia, idiota! —Sasuke permaneció callado, Sakura no apartó la mirada de Sasuke— Si tienes más consejos como esos, estaría fabuloso, Sasuke.

— No fue un consejo, fue la verdad.

— Sí, sí, claro, verdad. —expresó golpeando las costillas con pillería.

Sasuke escuchó una tenue vibración, Sakura sacó su celular del bolsillo y se levantó de la mesa con rapidez. — ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan? —ambos la miraron al mismo tiempo, pero ella sólo les indicó que se alistaran para continuar y sin mirarlo volvió a desearle un feliz cumpleaños de forma obligatoria antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación guardando el celular de nuevo en su pantalón. — ¿El pastel estaba malo? —dijo olfateando un poco su tercera ración.

— Aún no lo supera. —empujó el plato, pues con el segundo bocado era suficiente glucosa por todo el día.

— ¿Superar qué? —Sasuke lo observó serio por varios segundos hasta que el mensaje fue procesado en su totalidad— _Aaahhhhh..._ —torció la boca pensativo y sus ojos se volvieron muy finos— Las mujeres son complicadas con eso de los sentimientos. —Sasuke pensó en todas las veces que vio llorando a Hinata por el tarado al lado suyo y no pudo evitar darle la razón en ese sentido— ¿Shion será igual? —comentó repentinamente asustado.

— Por la forma en la que te besó esa vez, diría que peor. Ella parece saber lo que quiere. —miró a Naruto de lado— Y por lo que he escuchado lo quiere pronto. —el mensaje pareció ser captado con rapidez en la mente de Naruto y sonrió avergonzado con las mejillas rosadas, rascó su nariz, abrió los ojos de golpe, miró la puerta y se levantó rumbo a sus pertenencias. Regresó donde Sasuke de forma fugaz con un paquete pequeño no muy bien envuelto, pero se notaba la intención.

— Toma. —Sasuke estiró la mano para recibir el paquete.

— Al menos no es ramen.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! —se notaba levemente emocionado, pero Sasuke se tomó el detalle de hacerlo tan lentamente que Naruto terminó desesperado —ese fue el propósito del Uchiha—, le arranchó el paquete y lo sacó de la envoltura con un tirón.

— Prefiero el ramen. —agregó aburrido y contrariado cuando vio un libro de bolsillo con el título: _"Haciéndolo en el paraíso"_ Levantó la mirada hacia Naruto, pero este estaba tan excitado con el regalo que no percibía el desagrado latente.

— ¿Qué piensas? ¿Eh? ¡Eh!

— Que eres un pervertido.

— ¡Hey! —respondió molesto, pero con las mejillas rojas— Sai me prestó el suyo y creí que sería el regalo perfecto para ti.

— Esto —levantó el librillo con un aire de asco— y lo que dijiste refuta lo que pienso sobre ti, y más.

— ¡No seas idiota! —agregó quitando el librillo de las manos— Esta es una trilogía que escribió el Sabio Perveeee... mi maestro, ejém. —tosió levemente— ¡Como sea! Léelo, es increíble.

— No.

Naruto abrió la primera página y se lo puso delante de la cara— ¡Sólo la primera página, si no te llama la atención podrás decirme como quieras durante un mes, de veras! —Sasuke bajó el librito, recordaba que Kakashi lo llevaba consigo siempre, levantó una ceja y le arranchó el librillo con malicia en la mirada, pero Naruto en lugar de preocupado por perder se veía extrañamente feliz de incluirlo en ese nuevo mundo de la lectura ero... — ¡Te lo dije, no! —expresó de golpe cuando Sasuke levantó ambas cejas al terminar de leer el segundo párrafo— Cuando me fui con el viejo pervertido para mi entrenamiento, tuve que escribir una de sus obras. En ese entonces creí que fue una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora me siento feliz. —indicó orgulloso, con largas lágrimas y una sonrisa que abarcaba casi de lado a lado.

Sasuke no se molestó en mirar la expresión del tarado, después de todo un tarado siempre tendrá la misma expresión.

— Eso sí. —advirtió serio— _No vayas a leerlo frente a Sakura-chan porque el día que me vio leyendo el que me prestó Sai casi me tira un diente._

Sasuke continuaba inmerso en ese extraño mundo de palabras que, de una otra manera, expresaba con detalle y sentimiento y acción —sobre todo acción— las emociones de un hombre en busca de amor... de una u otra forma.

.

.

Llegar al departamento y encontrarlo en soledad la relajó de una forma inconcebible. Estaba ligeramente feliz de, por primera vez, no tener que ver a Sasuke en el lugar, pero en el momento en que cruzó la puerta sintió que era la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra. _« Su cumpleaños... »_ Pensó de una forma melancólica.

 _"¡Hola, ama!"_ Maulló Kunai mientras se acariciaba entre sus pies. _"¿Me trajiste algo rico de comer?"_

— También me da gusto verte, Kunai-chan.

 _"Claro, claro. El cariño para después, ama. Tengo hambre de pescado."_

Hinata ingresó, se duchó, y preparó un platillo sencillo para almorzar. Kunai, en el suelo frente a su plato, disfrutaba de un pedazo de pollo; ella no era exigente. Cuando el animal terminó su almuerzo comenzó a ronronear en dirección a Hinata, quien no tardó en tomarla para colocarla sobre sus piernas y acariciar su lomo.

— Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun. —meditó en voz alta mirando hacia el vacío por la ventana— Me siento feliz y triste de no tenerlo aquí.

 _"Yo siempre estoy feliz cuando él no está."_

— Me gustaría darle un presente cuando regrese ( _"¿Por qué?"_ respondió con un maullido corto _"Mejor gasta en pescado para mí."_ ), pero no sé qué darle. No lo conozco lo suficiente. —Hinata se levantó y caminó hasta la alcoba para ir por su ropa de misiones y llevarla a la lavandería. —Regresaré pronto, Kunai-chan.

A unas cuadras, después de lavar y secar su uniforme y otras prendas sucias que tenía en su canasto (cada quien tenía el suyo) se topó con alguien que no estaba muy animada como de costumbre. — Ino-san... ¿Te sucede algo? —En el momento en que escuchó la voz de Hinata, el semblante de preocupación de Ino desapareció y la abrazó con energía.

— ¡Eres la persona indicada! —dijo— Vamos. —tiró de Hinata como de costumbre cuando quería dar una noticia importante. Llegaron a una zona poco transitada, pero lejos de oídos curiosos, o conocidos. Miró a su amiga y con tenacidad dejó salir las palabras con naturalidad; aunque el tema no era muy afable de tocar. Incluso para ella. — ¡Necesito un consejo!

— ¿Consejo? —Ino sonrojó por un momento.

— Estuve leyendo mucho sobre el tema, me informé por... ¡Por todas partes, Hina! Bueno... casi todas, pero aún así estoy nerviosa. —sus mejillas seguían rosadas— Pero como tu ya lo hiciste podrías contarme si, bueno... _Esas_ cosas. —la preocupación por su amiga se tornó en una infinita confusión.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¡ _Eso_! —remarcó no levantando tanto la voz.

— ¿Eso?

— Si, ya sabes... _eso_. —la tomó de la mano libre, pues la otra llevaba la ropa limpia en un canasto, y la miró de forma errática y nerviosa— Sai y yo lo estuvimos discutiendo y, bueno... ¡Tú y Sasuke-kun ya pasaron por eso, así que...! —los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

— ¡Felicidades, Ino-san! —celebró— Me da gusto que vayan a tomar esa decisión.

— ¿Qué? —agregó consternada y sorprendida— ¿Te alegra que él y yo lo...?

— Los dos hacen una bonita pareja después de todo. —respondió con una sonrisa.

— Hinata, ¿de qué estás hablando?

— De tu boda... ¿verdad?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— De... de... de... —se aproximó a su amiga para susurrar— _De sexo_. —murmuró muy, muy, muy bajo, pero el rostro de Hinata no tardó en enrojecer por completo; entonces comprendió a qué se refería Ino con "eso".

— ¡C-com puedes decir q-que yo ya...! ¡Si yo no he...! ¿D-de donde sacaste esa idea, Ino-san? —tartamudeaba más de lo que podía respirar.

— Pero si estás embarazada. —señaló intrigada por la noticia que había espiado en el consultorio.

— ¿Quién está embarazada? —ambas brincaron por el nuevo integrante, pero tanto Hinata como Ino se volvieron pequeñas y de tono azul al ver el rostro de Neji con los brazos cruzados.

— _Ni-ni-nii-san..._

— ¿Qué sucede aquí, Hinata-sama? —su voz sonaba cariñosa, pero de fondo parecía maldecir al mismísimo averno.

— ¡Na-nada! —levantó las manos para negarlo, pero Ino no la ayudó.

— Ella, obvio. —indicó seria y algo molesta por la interrupción— Es la única casada. —Los ojos de Neji por poco salen de su lugar, la ira lo invadió de un segundo a otro que parecía elevar su cabello suavemente y remarcar las venas de su rostro de manera aterradora sin activar el doujutsu.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

— Ni-nii-san. ¿Qué te ocurre? Cálmate, sí.

Era extraño su comportamiento, no lo podía negar ni comprender, pero cómo iba a Saber Hinata que Neji se topó con Kiba y Shino hace poco, y mientras uno le decía que se asegure de llevar a su prima al médico por esos horrorosos terrores nocturnos —Kiba y su acostumbrada exageración—, al otro se le escapó que simplemente Hinata estaba teniendo mal dormir y la causa parecía ser culpa de Sasuke.

— Yo... yo no estoy embarazada. —agregó sonrojada.

— ¿No? —remarcó Ino con curiosidad.

— ¡No, c-claro que no! —reafirmó con ojos plagados de sinceridad— ¿De.. De donde sacaste eso, Ino-san? —la rubia titubeó, evitó mirarla por un momento, pero luego de que Neji la observara sereno, este respondió por ella.

— Estabas espiando. No me sorprende.

— ¡Hey! —reclamó con las manos en las caderas, pero enfocó su atención en Hinata para evitar la presión de la inquisitiva mirada de Neji. — ¿Si no hablaban de embarazo, entonces qué? — Neji dejó de prestarle atención a Ino y se fijó en los gestos de su prima quien era fácil de descubrir en la mentira. Ella no estaba segura de decirlo o no, pero la noticia de que Sasuke recuperaría su brazo izquierdo vería la luz tarde o temprano y terminó explicando el tema con paciencia y serenidad por lo que ambos oyentes quedaron sorprendidos de todas formas.

— ¡Me parece fabuloso que Sasuke-kun por fin haya aceptado! —expresó gustosa, pero Neji las dejó calladas.

— ¿Por qué decidió aceptar ahora?

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, sus mejillas sonrojaron con vivacidad y velocidad, y en plena tarde era imposible ocultar su comportamiento. Hinata bajó la mirada y con un suave titubeo intentó explicar y no explicar. No sabía cómo decir que Sasuke lo había hecho por ella, porque ni ella misma lo comprendía en su totalidad. Aunque no era mucho por lo cual meditar porque cuando él le dijo que iban al hospital por su trasplante y ella preguntó por qué lo aceptaba después de tanto tiempo, él le dijo un simple: _"Lo hago por ti."_

— Sa-Sasuke-kun q-quiere... Dijo que, pues, él quería eh... ¡Ya no está en...! É-Él me dijo que... —Si ya era mala para mentir, y transparente como el agua, pensar en las palabras de Sasuke sólo le rememoraron el beso de hace unos días y aquello la puso más roja. Ino y Neji se miraron de perfil pues esa reacción no era característica en Hinata si el tema no involucraba a Naruto, pero en ese segundo ambos tuvieron la misma idea.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó alarmada, ojos abiertos y pícara sonrisa. Para Ino todo quedaba totalmente ahora: Sasuke la dejaba ayudar en la reconstrucción, Sasuke quedó atrapado en el portal con ella, Sasuke la cuidaba cuando enfermaba, Sasuke la llevaba al hospital, Sasuke había aceptado el trasplante que tan insistentemente Naruto (su mejor amigo) le pidió que aceptara... Quien no viera las señales era un grandísimo idiota.

Para Neji, pensar que Sasuke, el famoso y último Uchiha, el insolente e insensible ex-desertor, tomaba en cuenta a su prima de una forma sentimental era inesperado, muy inesperado. ¡Increíblemente inesperado! Y... terriblemente desconcertante. Preocupante. Malo. ¡Horrible! ¡DESASTROSO! Porque si Sasuke estaba pensando en su prima de manera romántica no tardaría en acercarse a ella de manera no-romántica —porque, claro, Sasuke no podía ser cariñoso si tenía una personalidad tan odiosa—, sino de la _otra_ manera también. ¿Y si la empezaba a forzar para que sintiera algo? ¡Y si la empezaba a forzar para que _hicieran_ algo!

— Hinata-sama —ese solitario comentario la hizo brincar mientras aún trataba de formar una idea coherente— ¿Sasuke le ha hecho algo? —Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, no solo sus mejillas enrojecieron sino todo su rostro. La sonrisa desapareció en Ino, la tomó por los hombros y Hinata la miró directo a la cara por el acto repentino. La examinó por sólo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para saber esas cosas.

— ¡Te besó!

— ¡N-n-no! —respondió de inmediato evadiendo la mirada, pero Ino no la ignoró.

— Esto es... es increíble, raro y, y... _WOW_. —dio un par de pasos meditando lo que había descubierto en tono bajo— _Sasuke te besó. Él te besó. Esto, esto... No sé qué decir._

— ¿Lo hizo a la fuerza? —preguntó de forma distante y fría, inexpresiva pero claramente lo partía en millones de pedazos en su mente.

— E-e-esto n-no es... Y-yo no creo que ha-haya que darle i-i-importancia. —Cómo lamentaba haber salido de casa horas atrás— Fue un o-ofrecimiento de mi parte. —Ino dejó de caminar con el rostro plagado de éxtasis por la noticia y Neji quedó serenamente confundido. Hinata respiró profundo un par de veces para poder expresarse con claridad; no quería que Neji culpara a Sasuke de algo que no había hecho con mala intención.— Él ha hecho mucho por... por mí y yo quería de-devolverle el gesto. Entonces... m-mientras regresábamos de la misión él s-solo lo eh... bueno él... e-eso.

— Entonces sí lo hizo a la fuerza. —remarcó Neji cubierto de rabia; sus cabellos levantándose una vez más.

— N-nii-san no fue así. Sasuke-kun sólo eh, él pues... Y-yo quería darle un regalo.

— ¿Un regalo? —expresaron ambos testigos que se miraron con desagrado al darse cuenta que pensaron lo mismo.

— Hoy es s-su cumpleaños y parecía no recordarlo, entonces y-yo le pregunté qué le gustaría que hiciera p-por él. S-sólo buscaba darle un regalo.

— Pero igual lo hizo sin su consentimiento, Hinata-sama.

— Este será el mejor chisme que jamás...

— ¡N-no, Ino-san! —clamó con un suave ruego— N-no lo digas, por favor.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó algo disgustada— No tiene nada de malo, Hinata. Ustedes son esposos y si la aldea sabe que Sasuke-kun ha cambiado aquí —tocó su pecho con una sonrisita cariñosa— ya no será tratado de forma grosera o hipócrita.

— Él me ha dicho que eso no le importa.

— Si puede ser... —indicó mirando el cielo— hablamos de Sasuke-kun después de todo, pro de todas manera es un buen chisme.

— I-Ino-san...

— Bien~ —agregó cansina— No diré nada, pero no prometo no fastidiarlo. —a Hinata le recorrió una gota por la nuca. Volteó en dirección a su primo. — Cuando Hinata me de permiso lo diré, así que no te vayas a ganar mi chisme. —Neji expresó en su rostro un _como-si-me-importara_. Miró a su prima con detenimiento, estaba nerviosa, pero no asustada de ese pervertido arrogante. Decirle que regresara a la Mansión traería preguntas en el distrito y que él la pasara dentro del departamento de los Uchiha podría prestar a malos entendidos, aunque no podía dejarla sola porque estaba claro que su mirada rogaba una oculta ayuda. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, no la más práctica, pero si con ello Hinata podría dormir tranquila él estaría tranquilo también.

— ¿Hinata-sama, ha pensado en recuperar su espacio? —ambas chicas se miraron atónitas y confundidas.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #187 •**

* * *

.

.

Después de acomodar el último mueble, Kiba pasó la mano por su frente y suspiró mirando el cielo despejado— ¡Maldito verano!

— Ten —dijo Hinata extendiéndole un vaso con agua helada— Descansa un momento.

— ¿Tienes carne seca? —ella sonrió, él igual y ambos entraron rumbo a la cocina.

— Esta es la última carga, no. —preguntó sentado frente a la mesa con el ventilador al máximo. Hinata asintió bebiendo un poco de gaseosa.

— Como agradecimiento les prepararé la cena, ¿se quedarán, cierto? —Akamaru ladró con esmero, Kiba sonrió con agrado y Shino aceptó el gesto con una silenciosa respuesta.

— La plaza está como a una hora de ida. —expresó Shino.

— En realidad sólo 45 minutos. —dijo ella— Antes de perder la visión venía seguido y, bueno, aprendí sobre el tiempo-distancia y eso.

— Creo que nee-san tiene aún su bicicleta en casa de mi madre. Te la puedo dar, a ella no le molestará. Te lo aseguro.

— Gracias, Kiba-kun. —Kiba se levantó y miró por la ventana de la cocina.

— Todo esto está destruido, pero no negaré que tener una casa propia sería fabuloso. —volteó hacia Hinata— ¿Crees que Sasuke se moleste si reconstruyo una por mi cuenta? Tamaki y yo pensamos que sería bueno tener una casa propia y nuestro propio centro de cuidado veterinario. Hana-nee es demasiado agobiante.

— Pues... Creo que no. Además sería bonito tener vecinos.

— ¿Cuánto crees que me cobre por el terreno?

— No creo que cobre algo. Él solo quería reconstruir la casa de sus padres.

— Este lugar es demasiado para dos personas. —expresó Shino después de tanto tiempo en silencio— Y con la lejanía del centro departamental es posible que experimenten algo de soledad.

— Estaba pensando en hacer un huerto en el patio trasero y así gastar tiempo, no me molestaría. —dijo— Y si Kiba-kun y Tamaki-san se vuelven nuestros vecinos no tardarán en llegar más personas.

— Pero así dejará de ser el Distrito Uchiha y eso posiblemente incomode a Sasuke-san.

— Pues... No creo que Sasuke-kun espere que nosotros vivamos solos aquí por el resto de nuestra vida. —Shino sonrió de una forma sutil mientras tomaba un poco de zumo de fruta al ver lo ingenua que seguía siendo.

— ¡Ya me decidí! —exclamó Kiba de un segundo a otro— ¡La de la esquina en la cuadra este! No es tan grande como esta, pero será suficiente para tener un refugio para los animales de la calle. ¡Tamaki lo adorará! —Akamaru ladró, Kunai ronroneó sobre el asiento y Hinata sonrió. — Pero creo que sería mucho mejor ver la cara de Sasuke cuando sepa que ya no estás en el departamento. —agregó con malicia.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #191 •**

* * *

.

.

Era algo de no creer. Un mes. ¡UN MALDITO MES! Una simple misión de búsqueda por secuestro y apresamiento les tomó tanto. Sentía la presión del ambiente. Les demostraba lo desincronizados que estaban después de tanto tiempo separados como equipo y lo mucho que habían cambiado desde la Cuarta Guerra en cuanto a habilidades. Tenía una ligera sospecha de que Sakura tenía que ver en cuanto a la pérdida del rastro la primera vez —como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito—, pero ella no caería tan bajo como para arriesgar la vida de alguien por un deseo personal sólo para pasar más tiempo juntos. Si no fuera que Naruto los ubicó por medio del chakra del ambiente en una distante aldea agrícola del país del Rayo, aún seguirían el rastro falso de los secuestradores del hijo del líder de una pequeña aldea turística al sur del país de los Ríos.

En la Central de Misiones, Sasuke abrió un portal que comunicaba un desierto en donde los encerró para tener un regreso tranquilo.

— Sigo pesando que deberías usar esos portales más seguido. —indicó Naruto mientras salían del edificio con la paga en la mano— ¿Cuándo me dejarás entrar a uno? ¿Puede ser a la playa? Porque me gustaría invitar a Shion allí para... ¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Ya deja de leer eso, me estás hartando!

Desde que había recibido su regalo no paraba de leer y, así como Kakashi, a él no le importaba caminar por allí con el libro en la mano, pues la historia era realmente interesante. Además, ver a Naruto ser golpeado por Sakura cuando se enteró de su presente fue otro buen regalo ese día.

— ¡Espero que Hinata-chan te vea con eso en la mano y te crea un degenerado, de veras! —estaba molesto no por el hecho de que Sakura lo golpeaba cada par de días por tener en su equipo a dos pervertidos: uno oculto y otro descarado, sino porque en la última aldea de camino a Konoha, Sasuke había comprado el volumen dos a mitad de precio y no se lo daría antes de que él no lo terminara y aún seguía en el tomo uno.

Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana, caminó por la plaza para comprar algo de comer en caso de que Hinata siguiera en misión y pensó que sería bueno que al verla ella lo tratara con más confianza; el beso había creado algo de recelo y no pudo eliminarlo antes de iniciar la misión. Mientras caminaba por la calle rumbo al departamento, recordó que su trasplante llevaba casi tres semanas listo y chasqueó la lengua al saber que Tsunade lo regañaría por salir en una misión de ese tipo. Con el librillo guardado en su bolsa y el pie en el primer escalón la anciana lo llamó desde la ventana del primer piso.

— Joven Sasuke-chan, haz tardado esta vez. —él suspiró, pues Hinata le había hecho prometer no tratarla mal; una mujer de casi noventa años que siempre sonreía y olvidaba ciertas cosas lo sacaba de quicio a veces.

— ¿Qué quiere? —respondió con algo de prisa; tenía hambre y sueño.

— Tengo un recado para ti. —expresó con cariño de abuela, entró a su casa y regresó a la ventana varios minutos después; le tendió un pequeño papel— Salúdame a Hinata-chan y dile que no se olvide de venir mañana por los encargos que me pidió. —Abrió el papel. Una escritura prolija y femenina, digna de una instruida hija de Clan, contenía unas pocas palabras.

 _"Disculpa mi atrevimiento,_  
 _Sasuke-kun. Todo se aclarará  
en tu Distrito._ _"_

Miró las ventanas del último piso: cerrado. Ella no estaba allí, eso era obvio; Hinata abría las ventanas al máximo y colocaba una maceta pequeña en la de la cocina. Contempló a la mujer. — ¿Hace cuanto le dio esto?

— Casi una semana, joven Sasuke-chan. —pensando que debía estar en una misión subió de todas formas, pero su asombro y molestia, así como intriga, no tardaron en inundar su cabeza cuando la llave para abrir la puerta ya no servía. Bajó y se acercó a la anciana.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste la cerradura?

— Oh, pequeño. —expresó algo triste y culpable— ¿Nadie te dijo que ella se mudó? —la preocupación lo invadió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a razonar más escenario que la posibilidad de haberla alejando de él por la intempestiva reacción del beso. La falta de sueño, hambre y cansancio no le sentaba bien (en el pasado hubiera analizado la escena y pistas de manera calmada, analítica y fría, pero pasar tiempo en la aldea y convivir con personas lo había cambiado algo... ¿o la serenidad de _alguien_ lo había vuelto así?.— Hace unas semanas ella vino con el dulce de Kiba-chan y Shino-chan, una carreta y entre los tres subieron las cosas y se las llevaron. —la dulce abuelita miró el papel en la mano de Sasuke— Ella me dijo que te diera la nota en cuanto te viera. —Levantó el papel y con cierta acidez en el estómago caminó directo a su Distrito esperando encontrarla allí.

Durante el trayecto su mente serenó. No se asombró de ver el camino con postes de alumbrado, así como tierra fresca removida hace poco. La entrada estaba limpia de escombros y el imponente abanico de su Clan tenía una nueva capa de pintura. Al llegar a su casa notó que ya tenía instalado un medidor de energía, así como uno de gas y agua. La entrada estaba barrida y desde el lado derecho llegó el aroma de algún postre que no reconocía, pero era dulce. La casa estaba casi tal cual la recordaba en la niñez y le parecía igual de grande que en ese entonces. Tenía una idea de lo que ella había hecho y la acidez desapareció por una nueva sensación que lo hacía sentir feliz pero con el estómago revuelto.

Abrió la puerta.

El pasillo estaba prolijo, las luminarias eran baratas, pero le daban un toque decorativo sencillo. La casa era la de antes... y al mismo tiempo ya no. Lo podía describir como una mezcla de nostalgia y paz. Cuando cruzó el altillo donde empezaba el pulido piso de madera sintió una fuerte sensación de decir "Estoy en casa" —como acostumbraba su padre o su hermano o su madre—, pero no lo hizo. Colgó la capa a un costado y avanzó por el pasillo hasta el marco doble que comunicaba con la sala. La tan nombrada "nostalgia" desapareció, la funda con compras resbaló de su mano, su cuerpo acaparó un repentino calor explosivo que no se comparaba al causado por el verano y un párrafo del libro de Jiraiya cruzó su mente vivaz cuando vio a Hinata.

 _"Entonces ingresé como de costumbre en mi habitación. Sabía que la hallaría en  
mi cama; me lo había dicho en la carta, __pero cuando la contemplé me invadió la  
la sed por la carne y su cuerpo humedecido de curvas divinas, tan perfectas  
_ _como su rostro, me encendió... ¡Me cegó! Entré sin dar aviso de mi presencia  
y la sujeté por la cintura mientras __sumergía mi boca en la intersección de su cuello  
y hombro que tanto la excitaba. No evitó su asombro por mi repentino __acercamiento  
y tampoco se molestó de mi reacción, pues me permitió acariciar su vientre por  
debajo de la blusa hasta llegar a sus suaves pechos con los que me __cautivó en primer  
lugar. Recorrí su cuello hasta el oído para susurrarle de la manera más romántica y  
sensual que conocía: __— Esta noche serás mía... —expresé ronco, casi lamiendo su  
oreja para que se estremeciera._

— ¡Y-Ya regresaste! —exclamó cuando dio la vuelta mientras trapeaba el suelo a mano como le habían enseñado —además de no tener un trapero aún—. Parpadeó nerviosa por su presencia silenciosa que la tomó por sorpresa, el trapo se le resbaló y chocó contra el tacho de agua sucia. El sonido del cubo metálico rodando por el suelo mojado sacó a Sasuke de su fantasía que pareció volverse realidad. Intentó acercarse para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero él mismo frenó cuando la imagen que ella mostraba lo hizo tragar con fuerza.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Es decir, Hinata llevaba puesta su acostumbrada blusa celeste floreada de tiras, pero por alguna razón ahora le parecía que era una talla más chica porque su pecho resaltaba con fuerza, o tal vez el agua la había achicado, o el agua creaba esa ilusión. Intentó apartar la mirada con disimulo, pero sus ojos viajaron a esas torneadas piernas que siempre ocultaba con una falda larga o capris o medias altas. Por alguna razón llevaba un short que no era el usado en misiones, pero le quedaba tan bien como cualquier otra prenda y que mostrara tanta... tanta... ¡Tanta piel lo tenía inquieto! Su cuello se estilizaba con ese peinado rápido en un tomate despeinado y el escote de la blusa lo... lo tenía inquieto. ¡Muy, muy inquieto!

 _«Ya... Ya llegó.»_ Pensó sin darle importancia a su vestimenta. Se puso de pie para recibirlo algo apenada porque no había terminado la sorpresa. — Sasuke-kun. —dijo su nombre con las mejillas suavemente pintadas de rojo, pero la imagen sólo empeoraba su situación, ¿o la mejoraba para Sasuke?— _Eh... Pues..._ Feliz cumpleaños... a-atrasado. —dijo nerviosa porque había pasado tiempo desde la fecha que tanta controversia causó. Esas palabras lograron sacar a Sasuke de ese peligroso precipicio llamado deseo sexual.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— Feliz... ¿cumpleaños? —acomodó uno de sus mechones tras la oreja antes de utilizar los dedos para contar— ¿Tu cumpleaños no fue el el 23 de Julio? —preguntó con un dejo de preocupación, él la miró en silencio. — Yo, bueno, quería decírtelo personalmente ese día, pero estábamos en misiones diferentes y, pues, como tú no tienes celular le pedí a Sakura-san que te lo dijera por mí.

En ese momento Sasuke recordó a Sakura dejando la habitación y guardando el celular; ahora su actitud tenía más sentido. Hinata prosiguió.

— No sabía cuando regresarías. —inició un extraño juego con los dedos que no había visto antes— Así que, bueno, decidí permanecer en la aldea para recibirte y darte un regalo, pero no sabía qué hacer por ti. —levantó la mirada por un instante— Pensé en una tarta, pero no te gustan los dulces, así que no sabía de qué prepararla. Nii-san me dijo que un buen regalo para ti sería vivir en tu antigua casa y, bueno... ¿Está bien?

Sasuke apartó los ojos de ella y examinó la vivienda. Sin duda le faltaban muchas cosa porque más que habitada parecía estar en medio de una mudanza a punto de terminar. Le satisfacía la limpieza y el orden con que ella se manejaba y aunque la carencia de muebles era drástica, ella se había encargado de darle un toque cómodo con flores y cojines en una esquina. Entonces la palabra resaltó en su cabeza.

— ¿Dijiste Neji? —ella asintió.

Algo era raro. ¿Por qué Neji ayudaría a Hinata en un regalo que a él lo podría hacer feliz? Sin duda algo no estaba bien con esta mudanza, pero el rostro ansioso de Hinata demostraba —como siempre tan transparente— las ganas de saber una respuesta a su regalo. Entonces esa calentura que le provocó en un inicio poco a poco empezó a ser acompañada por una cálida fluencia de olas de mar en su estómago y cuando ella volvió a preguntar si había sido un buen regalo, esa mirada de ternura, de cariño, de afecto le causó un sobresalto en el corazón.

— Gracias... —agregó mirándola al los ojos con ternura, pero de un segundo a otro él desvió los ojos y rascó su mejilla; se veía incómodo y Hinata entristeció creyendo que había olvidado algo. Dio media vuelta y antes de salir de la sala, acotó: —... y cámbiate la ropa. —Al bajar la mirada su tristeza fue eliminada y sonrojó con furia cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke no la ignoró por un error en el regalo, sino porque se podía apreciar el encaje de su brasier por la humedad.

.

.

Funcionaban los baños, la cocina y había energía en cada una de las habitaciones. Ella se mantuvo distraída en la limpieza del nuevo patio mientras Sasuke dejaba salir viejos recuerdos al pasear por los rincones de la casa. Parecían concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo, pero ambos se intentaban tranquilizar por la situación que se avecinaba: Dormir. No cruzaron palabras por el resto del día, pero cuando el sol se ocultó, cuando la callada cena —perturbada únicamente por las cigarras y grillos en el exterior— y los platos quedaron lavados, Sasuke subió al segundo piso y tomó su lugar como de costumbre. Pasaron diez minutos.

Quince...

Treinta...

Escuchó un pequeño ruido en una de las habitaciones, se levantó y cuando llegó al pasillo vio la puerta del cuarto del fondo cerrar. Se acercó para abrirla sin avisar, pero se hallaba cerrada con seguro. Tocó. — Abre. —comentó tranquilo. Pasaron otros cinco eternos minutos hasta que ella apareció del otro lado.

— Sasuke-kun —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa y forzando un tono casual— Cre... Creí que ya te habías dormido.

— ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

— Bu-Bueno, pues... Verás... —divagó por un momento antes de abrir la puerta por completo— Ya tengo mi propia cama. —dijo señalando cerca de la ventana. Sasuke permaneció en silencio, pero eso sólo la puso un poco más nerviosa— Cu-cuando traje las cosas del departamento, pues, también le dije a Ko-san que me ayudara a traer mis pocas pertenencias de la Mansión; a Padre no le molestó. —dijo con otra sonrisa nerviosa. Él continuó mirándola en silencio. — Ti-tienes que descansar, Sasuke-kun. Mañana iremos a ver a Tsunade-sama.

Ella aún tenía una barrera entre ambos. No era miedo, pero se estaba convirtiendo en desagrado y el rechazo no era algo que quisiera crear en Hinata (una de las pocas personas que no se lo había mostrado) o jamás podría avanzar. Estaba nerviosa. Debía admitir a sí mismo que no sabía congeniar mucho con los sentimientos femeninos y si empezaba a forzarla podría perjudicar lo que había conseguido —aunque con la barrera ya no estaba seguro de si había logrado algo en ella— y, por alguna razón, que ella lo empezara a odiar le causaba un horrible apretón en el pecho. Suspiró suavemente.

— Como quieras. —dijo— Pero no le pongas seguro.

— Sí, claro. —él empezó a alejarse— Descansa, Sasuke-kun.

Después de cerrar la puerta Hinata pudo respirar de nuevo. Por un momento creyó que él la halaría hasta la habitación de él o que entraría a la suya, pero pareció tomarlo con tranquilidad. Volvió a recostarse en su antigua cama de plaza y media (la de Sasuke era de dos plazas y media) y respiró serena por todo. Sin duda dormir era relajante, en especial sabiendo que no debía compartir la cama ni la habitación con Sasuke; aún era incómodo el recuerdo del beso. No era que lo odiara ni le desagrade, ni nada parecido, simplemente que ahora le era IMPOSIBLE dormir a su lado porque desde el suceso con el beso, la única persona con la que soñaba era él.

Desde el día del beso, Hinata comenzó a soñar innumerables escenarios junto a Sasuke y aunque no siempre eran románticos (también tenía pesadillas donde le sucedía algo grave por salvarla) no había noche en la que Sasuke no apareciera y quisiera robarle otro beso. Cerró los ojos y poco a poco empezó a relajar la respiración, a disminuir el ritmo cardíaco y a despejar la mente. Sin duda Neji había atinado con lo del regalo, pues no sólo hizo feliz a Sasuke, sino que le ayudó en el proceso. Neji le había indicado que si ambos se mudaban al Distrito Uchiha, Sasuke recobraría una parte importante de sus recuerdos —lo que posiblemente lo haría feliz, a él le daba igual— y de paso ella podría ir a la Mansión por sus pertenencias para poder recuperar autonomía —sugiriendo muy sutil el uso de su antigua cama— lo que la hizo enfocarse en terminar las instalaciones y detalles para acomodar la vivienda.

Sin duda Neji era un primo muy sabio... Sí, muy sabio.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #192 •**

* * *

.

.

Suspiró pesado, irritado y todas aquellas emociones que le indicaran que estaba cansado y cabreado. Giró el cuerpo y estiró ambos brazos sobre la cama para mirar el techo; el reloj marcaba poco más de las dos de la madrugada. ¡Y él aún no lograba dormir! _«¡Maldición!»_ Estaba agotado por la misión, sentía el cansancio en todo el cuerpo, pero no podía dormir y sabía que la razón era ella. ¿Tanto se había acostumbrado a ella? No, obvio no. El dormía perfectamente durante las misiones y cuando estaba solo en casa también. La estúpida razón parecía ser que mientras él supiera que Hinata estaba en casa su organismo no lo dejaría descansar en paz. Se había acostumbrado a ese olor suave de menta, manzanilla y lavanda que preparaba la chica y utilizaba como champú, se había acostumbrado a estar a su lado en la misma cama y se había acostumbrado a, incluso, descansar horas extra sabiendo que ella estaba cerca.

Tomó asiento y pasó la mano por su cabello. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta su recámara sin una solitaria duda en mente. Sujetó la perilla, abrió la puerta y verla descansar tan tranquila en lugar de darle rabia provocó algo de sorpresa, pues ella estaba durmiendo con los brazos estirados y la sábana caída y babeando la almohada. No sólo dormía, había caído en un sueño profundo y cómodo; él no sabía que ella no descansaba bien desde hace semanas. Miró la cama de Hinata por un momento, claramente más pequeña que la suya... chasqueó la lengua; luego contempló su brazo izquierdo... volvió a chasquear la lengua.

Exhaló pesado.

.

.

Los pájaros trinaban con mayor fuerza en ese lugar, pero no era malo. De hecho era tan buen despertador como el sol. _«¿Eh?»_ Sentía una brisa cálida sobre la cabeza, sentía calor corporal envolviéndola, sentía la cabeza descansar sobre algo que no era su almohada y sentía el tenue palpitar de un corazón ajeno al suyo en su espalda. Abrió los ojos: contempló el brazo de Sasuke bajo su cabeza; movió el brazo: palpó la mano de Sasuke reposar sobre su cintura y al voltear lentamente esperando estar soñando como antes sólo encontró el rostro apacible de Sasuke descansando junto a ella.

No gritó —no quería despertarlo porque las misiones largas demandaban mucho trabajo; experiencia propia—, pero se movió rápido para alejarse de él por el impacto. El estremecimiento lo despertó, Hinata se enredó en la sábana que cubría uno de sus pies, perdió el equilibrio y antes de golpear el suelo había regresado a la cama; esta vez frente a frente uno del otro. No pudo evitar sonrojar.

— Quédate quieta, aún estoy cansado. —expresó entre queja y un extraño tono de... ¿ternura?

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí, Sa-Sasuke-kun?

— Dormir, qué no ves. —agregó con los ojos cerrados y el brazo sobre su cintura.

— Pe... Pero... —quería bajarse o alejarse un poco, pero él suave tacto de su brazo sobre su cuerpo se lo impedía— ¿Tu cama?

— Algo no me dejaba dormir. —continuó con los ojos cerrados.

— Yo cambié las sábanas hace un par de días, si... si quieres puedo...

— No es la cama.

— B-bueno... Eh... ¿El ruido? O, pues...

— La habitación tampoco. —abrió los párpados— Eras tú. —ella abrió un poco más sus hermosos y gentiles ojos resaltados por el rosa de su mejillas que cambiaba a un rojo vívido. Bajó la cabeza e intentó alejarse, pero él la sostuvo con delicadeza y firmeza.— ¿Me temes? —En ese momento ya no sabía si seguir nerviosa o no, pero el sutil tono de preocupación que percibió le indicó que estaba actuando de esa manera por ella y Sasuke no se lo merecía. Con la cabeza mirando su camiseta contestó bajo. — No, Sasuke-kun.

— Entonces me desprecias.

— No, claro que no. —agregó aún sin mirarlo.

— ¿Y por qué no actúas como antes? —abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que era verdad. Desde el beso ella era distante y grosera, o fría. Sasuke no se lo merecía.

— B-bueno... p-pues... —respiró profundo. Debía ser sincera. Quería serlo, pero la situación no ayudaba mucho.— S-si me sueltas te lo agradecería muchísimo.

— No hasta que me respondas y si no lo dices rápido será peor para ti. —con la mano derecha la acercó otro poco. Ella creó una barrera con ambos brazos en el pecho, pero no era de mucha ayuda.

— Sasuke-kun, p-por favor.

— ¿Por qué actúas así? —insistió. Ella no sabía que Sasuke podía actuar de esa forma; era molesto e incómodo. —Responde.

— ¡B-bien, bien! —dijo mientras evitaba que él la estrujara otro poco— E-esto es... es culpa tuya.

Él la liberó un poco, ella abrió los ojos aliviada, pero antes de poder escapar Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca; lo que la obligó a mirarlo olvidando que tenía el rostro rojo todavía.

— Es la primera vez que me culpas de algo.

— Yo, es que, bu-bueno...

— Esto es por el beso. —agregó tan casual como decir "El mar es azul." Ella cerró los ojos y cubrió su rostro avergonzado.

— _¿P-por qué lo dijiste, Sa-Sasuke-kun?_ —murmuró— _E-esto es... es... ¿Ya me pu-puedes soltar?_

— No. —se escuchó el timbre en la puerta, ella reaccionó y antes de poder decir siquiera si podía atender la visita, agarró su cuerpo con la pierna y cubrió su boca con la mano mientras se acercaba con una mirada que en lugar de sorprenderla la... la espantó. — _No se te ocurra gritar._ —murmuró bajo y ronco cerca de su oído, sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrer desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies. — _Tú eres mía, sólo mía._ —volvió a murmurar mientras intentaba zafarse, pero en ese momento comprendió que no por carecer de un brazo dejaba de ser fuerte. — _No te haré daño si no haces nada que lo provoque... Hinata._ —volvió a susurrar con una sonrisa entre macabra y sensual.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza esperando que fuera una pesadilla. ¡Una horrible pesadilla! Pero cuando los volvió a abrir estaba recostada sobre el brazo de Sasuke, su brazo derecho reposaba cobre su cintura, estaba sin camiseta y tan, pero tan cerca de su rostro que esta vez no contuvo el grito. — **_¡KYA!_** —Estiró los brazos y sacó a Sasuke de su cama con un fuerte y firme empujón. Se escuchó el golpe contra el piso, después una maldición y cuando se dio cuenta que sólo había reaccionado por un mal sueño se apresuró al borde de la cama donde se lo encontró sobando la cabeza con un rostro nada feliz.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien? —levantó la mirada y la plasmó en ella, Hinata sonrió avergonzada, estiró la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero la rechazó y salió de la habitación con el cuerpo descansado, cubierto en su aroma y calor, pero despertar golpeado no era algo que le agradase. Luego de un baño (ya sin esperar turno porque habían dos en el segundo piso y uno en el primero) Hinata preparó el desayuno —sólo para ella porque Sasuke iba a ser intervenido— con un rostro culpable por soñar con un Sasuke posesivo y haberlo empujado de su cama y aunque una pequeñísima voz en su cabeza le decía saber la razón de encontrar a Sasuke en su recámara, otra la obligó a preguntar ya cuando ambos estaban sentados a la mesa.

— ¿Ocurrió algo con... con tu habitación, Sasuke-kun?

— Sí. —dijo— Tu maldita gata. —expresó casual.

Después de espiar por varios minutos a una Hinata profundamente dormida decidió regresar a su cama, pero esta se hallaba húmeda y con olor a gato, pero no lo tomó tan mal como hubiera creído antes, pues la clara idea de poder ir donde Hinata había sido más fuerte y aunque terminó levantado de una forma tosca, cada minuto de sueño fue aún más placentero que antes. Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y se fijó en su mascota cuando esta entraba en la sala por su plato de comida. Kunai miró a Sasuke, él le regresó la mirada y con un silencioso _Gracias-De Nada_ entre ambos siguieron con la rutina de siempre.

.

.

— Sí, sí. —comentó molesta— Ponte la bata de una vez. —Sasuke dejó la mochila sobre la silla mirándola y pensando lo regañona que era. Mientras se cambiaba en el baño admitía lo mucho que se parecía en carácter a Sakura, entonces recordó a Orochimaru y que en realidad ambos también tenían una personalidad común; y por lo que había escuchado del maestro de Naruto, ese tal Jiraiya, escritor de la serie Icha-Icha, seguro que ellos eran los que mejor relación tuvieron durante su entrenamiento. Ya listo subió a la camilla, le pusieron suero y fue trasladado hasta quirófano; Hinata a su lado. No cruzaron palabras durante el trayecto, pero estaba preocupada y de alguna forma eso lo hacía sentir bien.

Su paz se vio perturbada por la doctora de apoyo.

— Buenos días, Sakura-san.

— Hola, Hinata. —dijo indiferente— Desde este punto en adelante ya no puedes avanzar. —ella asintió. Sasuke miró a Hinata desaparecer detrás de la puerta mientras el ambiente iluminado hacía del rostro de Sakura un feo reflejo de celos. Una vez en el quirófano Tsunade inyectó una solución en el suero y sin cruzar una sola palabra con Sakura, fue la última imagen que quedó en su mente antes de quedarse dormido. — _Dulces sueños, Sasuke-kun._ —Hinata regresó a la sala de espera y aunque no debió pasar, su corazón dejó salir un latido solitario al encontrar a Naruto en una silla del lugar. Él levantó la mano con esa sonrisa despreocupada y vivaz que siempre demostraba... y por primera vez ella lo vio con los mismos ojos con los que él la vio siempre; sin sonrojar.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

— Hola, Naruto-kun. —respondió acercándose para tomar asiento— ¿Cómo supiste de...?

— Ino me llamó. —respondió con energía y emoción sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un celular— ¡Ya tengo uno, de veras!

— Me alegra, Naruto-kun. —expresó.

— ¡Oh! ¿Tú también tienes, cierto? —ella asintió— ¡Cambiemos números! —dijo emocionado mientra tomaba una foto inesperada de su rostro sorprendido.

— ¿Pa-para qué la foto, Naruto-kun? —comentó casual mientras sacaba el suyo de la chaqueta, él levantó la mirada y sonrió con la misma emoción. Naruto le platicó sobre las perfectas y maravillosas cualidades de su nuevo celular.

—... y así. ¿Ves? Ahora cuando llames saldrá tu rostro sorprendido. —ella sonrió incómoda— Quería comprar uno, pero como no sé de estas cosas pues... —levantó los hombros.

— El mío me lo regaló Nii-san, porque yo tampoco sabía sobre estas cosas. —expresó mientras revisaba el suyo— Pero ahora que lo dices sí, creo que es muy práctico.

Entonces apareció la figura de Ino en el pasillo, Naruto codeó a Hinata en el brazo para llamar su atención. — _¡Nuestra oportunidad, nuestra oportunidad!_ —murmuró mientras levantaba el celular, Hinata lo imitó. — ¡Oi, Ino! —llamó por ella, la rubia volteó y se acercó con una gran sonrisa, entonces hubo un flash, arrugó la frente, otro flash, pensó rápido una pose coqueta y de nuevo otro flash. Hinata y Naruto bajaron los celular y examinaron las fotos.

— ¡Por qué me toman fotos sin avisar! —reclamó una vez cerca.

— Lo siento, Ino-san.

— ¡Déjenme ver! —tomó el celular de la mano de Naruto y abrió los ojos molesta— ¡Está horrenda! Mira mi ojo... ¡No, no, no, no! Esta se borra.

— ¡Hey, es mío!

— Y estas son _mis_ fotos. —respondió regresando el celular con la foto eliminada, Naruto bufó molesto— ¿Y tú, Hinata? —ella le mostró que ambas fotos habían salido... — ¡Espectacular! Pásamelas, pásamelas. —Hinata sonrió incómoda. — Por cierto, ¿para qué me toman fotos?

— Naruto-kun me estaba enseñando como utilizarlo, porque desde que lo tengo casi no lo uso. —expresó confiada y atenta a su celular— Naruto-kun me dijo que puedo poner una foto en tu contacto y así cuando me llames saldrá tu rostro. —Ino sonrió en dirección a Hinata, pero luego miró a Naruto y levantó una ceja, él escondió su teléfono.

— ¡Mas te vale no tener una foto fea de mí, Naruto! —el rubio bufó incómodo. En ese momento Ino se dio cuenta que Hinata no estaba desmayada junto a él y no escondió su sorpresa, pero ninguno de los involucrados lo notó y ella decidió no arruinar la atmósfera. — Por cierto, ¿Saben algo de Sasuke-kun?

— No. —respondió Naruto, Hinata simplemente negó con la cabeza.

— Tampoco los veo preocupados.

— No hay porque. La abuela Tsunade y Sakura-chan están con él. —Ino miró a Hinata y ella sonrió con calma, la rubia hizo igual. Era increíble lo ingenuos que podían ser con algo tan importante como lo era una operación de trasplante, pero también sintió una cálida empatía por lo mucho que ambos confiaban en la frentona y su maestra.

— ¡Ino! —los tres saltaron— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —La rubia hizo una mueca, hubo un flash, se molestó y antes de quitarle el celular a Naruto, esta fue arrastrada de regreso al piso de maternidad por su enfermera en jefe; donde le tocaba guardia ese día. Naruto aguantó una carcajada, codeó a Hinata y ella también soportó una risita cuando vio la foto de Ino.

— Y eso que no has visto la que le tomé a la Abuela Tsunade ayer. ¡Oh, pero la de Shikamaru es para morirse, de veras!

.

.

Era extraño estar en un puesto de comidas con Naruto. Antes esa idea la hubiera hecho perder la razón por varios días, pero ahora —aunque sentía algo acuoso dentro de su estómago— no le causaba mariposas como antes y tampoco sentía el rostro ardiente como muchas veces en el pasado. No por ello su corazón estaba tranquilo y a pesar de que ella sabía que esa suave rapidez de latidos se debía a él, parte de ella se había hecho a la idea de que ambos eran realmente buenos amigos. La sensación suave y placentera era similar —y diferente a la vez— al amor que una vez la inundó hasta casi ahogarla. — ¿Cómo... está Shion-san? —preguntó por curiosidad y de manera esporádica. La tomó por sorpresa su propia pregunta y cuando él volteó hacia ella en la mesa con los platos de ramen servidos y una sonrisa tonta pero emocionada, ella no sintió dolor o tristeza y pudo devolver el gesto con la misma energía que él contestó.

— ¡Vendrá pronto, de veras! —ambos tomaron los palillos para iniciar— La última vez que la vi me dijo que dejaría a un sacerdote a cargo mientras ella venia para acá.

— ¿Eso significa que se va a quedar?

— ¡Sí! —ambos degustaron los platillos— Tengo muchas ganas de verla porque me hace sentir extraño, pero feliz. —ella rió incómoda, pero...

El recuerdo ese feo día en que escuchó a Naruto desde la ventana del segundo piso apareció de la nada. La sensación acuosa creció un poco en su interior y el ambiente alegre se tornó turbio en su rostro. Bajó un poco la cabeza para que Naruto no la viera en ese estado, pero antes de que la tristeza y el dolor se la llevaran a un lugar oscuro aparecieron unas palabras en su cabeza.

 _"... cada vez que te miro creas algo en mí."_

La tristeza no desapareció, pero fue opacada rápidamente por las palabras de Sasuke. Su voz, sus palabras le trajeron una imagen nítida de su rostro y de un segundo a otro se dibujó en su mente sus pestañas, su cabello cosquilleando la nariz, la calidez y humedad de sus labios...

— ¿Hinata-chan?

— ¿Eh? —brincó por la voz repentina y encontró a Naruto mirándola con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy roja. —Abrió los ojos de par en par y cubrió su rostro intentando calmarse— Tranquila, él estará bien. —dijo con un tono de voz serio y considerado— No le pasará nada a ese idiota, te lo aseguro. — Ella abrió los dedos para mirarlo, quiso decirle que no estaba preocupada por él ya que estaba bajo las manos de Sakura y Tsunade, pero antes de poder remediar su comportamiento llegó a su mesa un recadero con un sobre para Naruto.

.

.

Salió de quirófano para el atardecer. Fue más largo y complicado que la de Naruto por la cicatrización que tenía su brazo debido al tiempo que había pasado. Ella fue la única persona que pudo ingresar a sala de recuperación por su estado matrimonial y aunque le quiso ceder el puesto a Naruto creyendo merecerlo más, Tsunade le dijo que era imposible; sólo los familiares directos tenía autorización. Sakura hizo una fea mueca al escuchar que Hinata podía entrar y ella no; como doctora de apoyo debía hacer rondas en otro piso.

El cuarto estaba frío por el acondicionador de aire. Tenía el suero en la mano derecha y un tubo en la boca y nariz; los ojos cerrados. Su mirada fue atraída por un brazo blanco unido a la parte original que tenía Sasuke. Contempló con algo de curiosidad la diferencia muscular entre ambas extremidades. Tomó asiento junto a él en una silla acolchada y no apartó al vista de la prótesis. — _¿Si la toco, sentirá?_

— _No hasta que... pase la anestesia._ —saltó en la silla y vio que él estaba despierto.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que llame a Tsunade-sama? —preguntó inquieta.

— _No_. —respondió adormilado.

— Despertaste antes. —contestó serena— Descansa. —él la observó con los ojos casi cerrados— Estaré aquí hasta que despiertes. —sonrió acercando otro poco la silla a la camilla y luego de varios minutos, fugaces para él por la anestesia, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Da-chan monologo: Oh vida! Injusta como tú sola! Quien diría que me tratarías como tus... como tus... Como sea que me trates, te odio! Que? No, no estoy loca. Es simplemente que ya no sé que pensar. Sobre? Bueno, sobre mí misma... Como sea! Ya no hablemos de mis quejas_ —porque me di cuenta que soy muy quejona y eso no me agrada, voy a cambiarlo— _y mejor pasemos a lo que nos interesa a todas y todos_ —porque debe estar un chico metido por aquí, no?— _**EL FIC!**_

 _Voy a aclarar algunas cosas que a mi punto de vista puede que no les cuadre, pero siento que si les doy una aclaración tal vez no lo consideren OoC... aunque ustedes y yo sabemos que igual lo cometo. :(_

 _* Ino y lo del beso: Siempre he creído que de todos, Ino es la única que puede saber de esas cosas con solo una ojeada porque, vamos, es Ino. Y sí, creo que ella sería una de las primeras en estar con su pareja fuera del matrimonio. ;D Pero de eso sabrán más lueguito. ;)  
* Neji: Considero que Neji y Hanabi son sobreprotectores con Hinata por su actitud dulce (que raya en lo estúpido, como diría Sasuke-kun), pero también considero que ambos saben que Hinata es lo suficientemente madura como para afrontar ciertos temas por sí misma. Además quería meter a Neji en este cap... ¡No lo dejé vivo por las puras!  
* Kiba y la casa: Pienso que para haber terminado con pareja y sin hijos fue muy... muy... Bueno, ya me entienden. Aquí Kiba va a tener su familia o me dejo de llamar Da-chan! Él puede ser tan maduro como el resto de los chicos. Incluso estaba pensando en darle pareja a Shino... ¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Alguien en mente o una OC o de plano lo dejo solito?  
* La misión en equipo: No es que estén descoordinados, esa es sólo la opinión de Sasuke. Ya saben. Él siempre cree que se pueden hacer las cosas de una manera más eficaz.  
* Kunai y Sasuke: Ya es tiempo de que estos dos se vuelvan súper amigos. xD  
* Naruto y Hinata: Es momento de que ella empiece a ver a Naruto como un amigo, así los sentimientos de cariño serán para nuestro Sasukito. :v  
* El trasplante: El siguiente cap será muy eh..._

 _Bueno, les diré que el siguiente cap tendrá más acción de lo que nunca he escrito aquí. No será algo UUFFFF! pero será algo. :v_

 _Ahora procedo a responder review, porque leí por allí que es bueno tener comunicación con ustedes. Si se toman la paciencia de escribir, yo me tomaré la paciencia de agradecerles. :3_

 _ **Wawisz:** ¡Pero por supuesto que terminaré la historia! Eso no lo dudes. Me tomará un tiempo, pero seguro que valdrá la pena. :D Y con respecto a mi punto medio... ¡Lo encontré! Se llama barriga y ahora me dedico a comer... :v Mi libro va bien... creo.  
 **ItsAny2630:** AMO tu review... ¡Yo no las dejaré, así que tú tampoco me dejes! :'3  
 **Wolf-enzeru:** No tardó tanto, ¿o sí? xD Gracias por la info, pero creo que no sería práctico que ingrese a esos sitios. Soy muy floja y luego me demandan por morosa. xD  
 **Kaze Tsubaki:** La verdad es que quería que odiaran un poco a Hinata. jajajaaja... Pienso que ser demasiado dulce puede ser algo exasperante y eso es lo que quería lograr. Ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero no la quiero mostrar como una MarySue, porque no es perfecta; así como Sasuke tampoco es el señor del rencor y la indiferencia.  
 **Kata:** Yo también lo creí... ajajajajajaja.  
 **Avis:** Si, estuve averiguando sobre comisiones de fanfickers, pero no creo que sea mi estilo. Digo, ya he hecho un par sin cobrar y no me molesta; claro tampoco es que las haga seguido ni tengo la presión de entrega por la paga. Pienso que si es un fic no debo cobrar porque si bien es mi trabajo no me pertenece en su totalidad. Otra cosa es mi propia historia (personajes, escenarios, trama, sudor, lágrimas, sangre!) allí si que debo darle la seriedad que se merece porque sería mi trabajo en sí, no un pasatiempo.  
 **Shikina:** Aun sin trabajo, pero no dejo de intentar. ;D Y sí, yo también pensé que publicaría en Navidad. D';  
 **Nana:** Estoy planeando una escena de celos más larguita, pero no sé en qué momento ponerla. :3  
 **Zyan Rose:** ¿Que te pareció el sueñito de nuestra Hina al comienzo? ;) Creo que aquí tuviste un poco de amistad entre Hinata y Naruto. Yo también creo que ya es momento de que Hinata deje de decir "Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun" y empiece más con "Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun, aah, sí, aaah!" Okey, no basta! jajaajajajajaa  
 **VYTA2000:** La vida es cabrona conmigo y por ende yo soy cabrona con ella... kiajajajaja.  
 **Kaanyle:** Creo que si Hinata no se hubiera quedado con el rubio, esto sería lo más cercano a lo que pudo suceder (bueno, no quizá, pero déjame creer que sí!) y con los de donaciones... La verdad no sé. Me da algo de pena. Pienso que es un hobbie y no debería ganar dinero por ello... ¿Esteré equivocada? :/  
 **Hinasweet:** ¡Leerás hasta que se acabe! Pero no pronto, eso es lo único que puedo asegurar... :v Sorry.  
 **Linaakane:** No quisiera que esperaran años -coflodicelamismaescritoradeunficquellevacasitresañosdepublicaiónyaunnohayunfincof-. ¡Prometo intentar se más constante! :3  
Trafalgar D. Giselle: Yo también leo despacito cuando publican los fic que sigo. :'v "Fangirlee como SSJ" ¡Me mataste de risa! xD Alguien más a mi lista de "Creí que actualizarías en Diciembre!" :v ¡Suerte en tu proyecto de curso! ;D  
 **Chio-sempai:** Tienes razón con lo de Sakura, ella es más temperamental y creo que voy a poner un poco más de su personalidad en los próximos episodios. Con lo de OoC con Sasuke... Claro, obvio. El no es nada cariñoso, pero eso no lo podemos saber cuando está a solas con Sakura, porque tengo entendido que los Kuudere son cariñosos con quien aman a solas. Creo que mostrar la parte dulce de Sasuke cuando está con Hinata va bien si ambos están a solas por completo. ¿O me equivoco? Corrígeme si no, va? Y con lo de clasificación M y el día 1000... JAJAJAJAJAJ mira que no podía parar de reir y llorar... ¡hasta loca parecía! x'D Pero quiero aclarar que es "M" porque cuando llegue la parte HOT será eso: HOT, o eso espero. La cosa es que no puedo mostrar mucho entre ellos porque se están conociendo, pero no te preocupes porque desde el siguiente cap en adelante las situaciones incómodas entre este par irán creciendo... ;D  
 **Fran.s:** Es verdad que Sakura está actuando algo pasiva, demasiado, creo. Es cierto que Hinata es su mejor amiga, pero con el temperamento que tiene pienso que es momento de darle un poco más de acción al fic. Tampoco la quiero poner como la villana porque Sakura (la e THE LAST, las otras versiones las detesto) me agrada y no pienso que describirla como una daughter-of-bitch sea muy práctico. Debo manejarla con cautela. Con lo de Naruto y Shion, pues... Creo que haré un SideStory para mostrar la vida de los otros chicos. Ya sabes, parelelismo con lo que va pasando con Sasuke y Hinata. ¿Tú que crees?  
 **Valerie Hyuga Senju:** A decir verdad, a veces me desespera escribir romance lento pero... Pero creo que esa parte cursi mía está en lo más profundo de mis entrañas y como no lo demuestro en la vida real, la plasmo en mis escritos... jejejejej (?) PD: ¿Qué te pareció el primer sueñito de Hinata? xD _

_Bien, me disculpo a quienes no puede dar respuesta, pero creo que me enfocaré con los reviews del último episodio o luego no termino nunca. x3 y aunque ya lo había dicho antes... me tragaré las palabras y escribiré:_

 _En el siguiente capítulo de Camino Ninja del Sentimiento..._

— Tú no me gustas. —expresó seguro y firme mirándola a los ojos— Estoy interesado en Hinata. —La alegría en su mirada jade se oscureció y sin mirarlo salió de la habitación en silencio, pero el lápiz en su mano estaba partido a la mitad.

— ¡WOW! ¡No sabía que todo el distrito era tuyo, de veras! —exclamó sin darle tiempo a hablar golpeando la mesita a los pies de la camilla— ¡Si Kiba va a construir su casa, yo también! —la puerta se abrió e ingresó Ino junto a Tenten— ¡Y me haces un descuento, somos amigos!

— Sakura-san me encontró de camino a casa. —dijo lento y culpable porque si bien se negaba a perder la amistad con Sakura, el lazo matrimonial le obligaba a serle fiel a su esposo y eso implicaba cero mentiras dentro del matrimonio— Entramos a un café porque ella quería saber si... —los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de su perfil al tumbado blanco de la habitación— Mi respuesta fue...

Él no ruborizó, pero quitó sus ojos de ella pensando en lo que había dicho. ¿De verdad quería ser papá? Es decir, quizá... Quizá no. Lo había dicho sin pensar y de alguna manera lo había tomado por sorpresa. Era cierto que había tomado con seriedad el matrimonio y, consecuentemente, formar su familia, pero él no se imaginó un cuadro hogareño con niños pequeños a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada para contemplar a una, todavía, abochornada Hinata y pensó que con su compañía era suficiente por el momen... ¿Cómo que por el momento? Entonces, en lo más profundo de sus pensamiento, él de verdad quería tener un...

— Ella lo hará. —expresó él de inmediato. Hinata quedó estática en la puerta sin saber del tema. Tsunade miró a la chica y exhaló cansada. — Bien. —caminó hasta ella y le pasó la esponja— Evita que mueva el brazo. No lo humedezcas demasiado y no dejes que él lo haga solo. —ella miró la esponja en la mano, Tsunade señaló la bandeja con agua sobre la mesa donde Sasuke comía y la rubia de grandes pechos cerró la puerta con fuerza al dejarlos solos.

 _¡Nos vemos dentro de un mes! O quizá menos, porque mi sed por escribir esta historia está a FUL! :D_

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**_ _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_


	16. Nuestras muestras de afecto

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

 _ **OBSERVACIÓN  
** Me disculpo con anticipación en caso de que la personalidad  
de Sasuke en este episodio me haya salido (demasiado) OoC._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #195 •**

* * *

.

.

No soñaba seguido y si lo hacía por lo general no los recordaba; él era de ese tipo de personas. Aún así al abrir los ojos sintió que estaba viviendo uno. El sol rebotaba sobre su cabellera que caía en su frente y mejilla. Reposaba sobre la camilla con los brazos usándolos como almohada y un hilillo de saliva recorría su boca como ya había visto antes, y aunque le daba asco seguía viéndose hermosa. Movió los dedos de la mano derecha, pero como allí reposaba el suero le era imposible alcanzarla; entonces quitó la vista de ella y la plasmó en su nuevo brazo. Movió el índice con mucho esfuerzo y apareció un suave corrientazo. Era extraño. Era extraño tenerlo de regreso después de tantos años.

Era como tenerlo y no tenerlo a la vez. La prótesis era real, pero no era el original y eso lo hizo recordar por qué lo había perdido y no sintió rencor o remordimiento, ni nostalgia u odio, o el merecer no tenerlo. Simplemente ya no estaba el propio y el nuevo no estaba del todo mal, pero al intentar moverlo una segunda vez fue torpe y casi imposible pues sentía que el levantar sólo el meñique le llevaba toda la fuerza.

— Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. —la puerta no hizo ruido, pero la voz de Sakura fue tan estridente como una bomba. Era la primera vez que la veía desde la operación y se veía animada de poder visitarlo en sala general después de la rápida recuperación en cuidados intensivos. Hinata levantó la cabeza de golpe y limpió su boca rápidamente. Sasuke observó en Sakura un brillo de molestia dirigido a Hinata y el semblante frío de antes emergió en su rostro. — Vine a revisar el progreso. Si eres tan amable de salir por un momento, Hinata. —ella asintió adormilada después de darle un saludo rápido con la cabeza a Sasuke con la misma sonrisa de los días pasados Cuidados Intensivos. Una vez solos, el aura de Sakura cambió a una más feliz y amable.

— Sakura —llamó tranquilo pero completamente despierto ya que la anestesia había desaparecido de su sistema; sentía el dolor de la operación. Ella terminó de tomar las medidas de los monitores, revisar el goteo de la medicación y se aproximó a él con una sonrisa. — Tú no me gustas. —expresó seguro, descaradamente distante y mirándola a los ojos con firmeza— Estoy interesado en Hinata. —La alegría en su mirada jade se oscureció y salió de la habitación en silencio, sin mirarlo y con el lápiz en su mano partido a la mitad.

.

.

Después de que Sakura dejó el cuarto pasaron varios minutos hasta que Hinata regresó a la alcoba con el rostro limpio, pero aún adormilado. Llevaba una bandeja con jugo y algo que parecía puré de frutas junto a un vaso con agua. Ella seguía animada y eso le dio a entender que Sakura no le había reclamado nada por sus repentinas palabras. — Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. —comunicó dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita mientras levantaba la camilla con un control al costado. Luego acercó la mesita hacia él y tomó la compota amarilla con la cucharita.

— ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Tu desayu... —respondió. Era su primera comida sólida después de la intervención— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres? ¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Quieres que llame a Tsunade-sama?

— No. —contestó rodando los ojos— Puedo comer solo.

Ella parpadeó tranquila, miró su nuevo brazo —un tercio más delgado que el derecho— y luego dejó la papilla en la mesita. Hinata permaneció sentada a su lado, mirando y no mirando a la vez su actuar. Sasuke levantó el brazo derecho como de costumbre, pero un segundo después realizó una mueca de dolor.

— Te duele, ¿verdad? No me molesta darte de co... Puedo acomodar la camilla más arriba. —agregó rápido por su mirada— ¿Necesitas que llame a Tsunade-sa...?

— Deja de decir que necesito a esa mujer. —llevó un bocado de esa compota insípida sin demostrar el suave hincón en el hombro, y tragó con rapidez, bebió el jugo para pasar el mal rato —porque si bien no soportaba lo dulce, esa pasta tenía sabor a aire—, pero luego de tragar el "jugo" ya no sabía cual de las dos cosas era peor— Ve a desayunar. —agregó antes de un segundo bocado de esa pasta.

— _Pero..._

— Ve a desayunar. —agregó sin mirarla. Hinata se levantó en silencio, reverenció y salió de la habitación. Sasuke echó un vistazo a su brazo y sintió punzadas sobre la costura, así como una horrible comezón. Movió un par de dedos antes de quitar la mirada del trasplante; porque ahora que estaba completamente despierto podía apreciar la diferencia de masa muscular con la extremidad derecha y eso le daba molestia.

— Para usted, _n'-san_.

Ya estaba en la entrada principal del hospital cuando un niño le pasó una carta, le llamó la atención que no tenía emisor ni remitente escrito en el exterior así como tampoco una dirección ni nada que no fuera el sobre en blanco. — ¡Hinata! —la voz de Sakura atrajo su atención con una mezcla de alegría y culpa, así como una extraña sensación de preocupación al mirar el rostro oscurecido de su ex-mejor amiga y guardó el recado con rapidez en el bolsillo de su abrigo para leerlo después de su plática.

.

.

En el primer día de visita era más que obvio saber que por la puerta ingresaría Naruto con alguna ridiculez de obsequio. Sí, el tarado con un ramo de flores para funeral le tomó un par de fotos, le contó que ahora eran gemelos —señalando su brazo con orgullo— y que debía utilizar una venda porque así era más "cool". Luego llegó Ino con una sonrisa amplia que le daba un aspecto malévolo. — Sí, vaya _cambio_ , Sasuke-kun _._ ¡Vaya _cambio_! —Comentó en dirección a Sasuke mientras Naruto platicaba de ramen, él entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, pero ella fingió seguir el hilo argumental del rubio. Abandonó la habitación una hora después murmurando: _"Me pregunto si Hina-chan lo disfrutó."_ cuando Naruto dijo algo con respecto a una misión. Sasuke sabía que esas frases tenían otro significado, pero desconocía el trasfondo. Para el almuerzo apareció Sai con un libro de batidos proteicos y limpieza de heridas que poco venían al caso, pero su boca casi lo lleva rumbo a un portal de abismos cuando expresó tan casual: _"Ahora podrás satisfacer el doble a Hinata-san."_ Naruto ni si quiera alcanzó a disfrutar la broma por detener el ataque de Sasuke.

Cuando los dos se marcharon para almorzar, Tsunade ingresó para revisar sus signos vitales y el proceso de aceptación del trasplante —el cual iba de maravilla, pues el suave dolor y la comezón indicaba que sus células y nervios se estaban acoplando—; sin embargo algo no estuvo bien cuando una enfermera le llevó el almuerzo en lugar de Hinata; puesto que había especificado que la única persona que lo cuidaría fuera ella, no porque desease su exclusiva atención —aunque muy en el fondo sí— sino porque él la había cuidado un par de veces y ella debía devolverle el favor.

— No, Uchiha-san. —respondió cuando preguntó por ella— Tampoco. No la he visto desde la mañana. —agregó cuando preguntó por Sakura.

Después de su insípida comida, tal y como el desayuno, llegó un clon de Kakashi para saludar.

— ¿Y cómo está Hinata? —Sasuke rodó los ojos sabiendo que esa máscara ocultaba una sonrisa odiosa; Kakashi sonrió incómodo al ser descubierto en su mala broma, pero su mirada se volvió seria de un momento a otro— Puede ser algo complicado, pero... No te sentaría mal sonreír un poco si te interesa. Ya sabes. A las chicas les gustan los chicos que sonríen para ellas. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua creyendo que realmente le diría algo importante, pero sólo consiguió fastidiarlo y el Hokage sonrió complacido tras ese maldito trapo.

Más tarde, cuando Kakashi se había esfumado, apareció Naruto y Sai seguidos de Chouji y Shikamaru; este último tenía el rostro blanco. — Ya que estás aquí, deberías darte una chequeada, Shikamaru. —dijo su amigo algo intrigado y preocupado, el Nara lo evadió diciendo al aire que estaba bien, pero miraba por la ventana en busca de algo.

A las cuatro apareció Kiba, acompañado de Hanabi; ella tenía un paquetito en las manos. — No te ilusiones, es por respeto. —comunicó la hermana de Hinata con un dejo de indiferencia al dejar la cajita sobre la mesa y se marchó deseándole una buena recuperación de todas formas. Kiba se quedó y tomó asiento como si estuviera en...

— ¡¿CASA?! —gritó Naruto cuando escuchó a Kiba platicar con un tinte serio que lo hacía ver maduro. Sasuke arrugó la frente y levantó una ceja.

— ¿Hinata no te lo dijo? —preguntó curioso ignorando a Naruto.

— Ya veo. —indicó Sai— Entonces Sasuke-san se dedicará a la venta de bienes raíces mientras se repone.

— ¡WOW! ¡No sabía que todo el distrito era tuyo, de veras! —exclamó sin darle tiempo a hablar golpeando la mesita a los pies de la camilla— ¡Si Kiba va a construir su casa, yo también! —la puerta se abrió e ingresó Ino junto a Tenten— ¡Y me haces un descuento, somos amigos!

— ¡No seas idiota, Naruto! —expresó Kiba— Si Sasuke le hace descuento a todos luego no gana nada. —miró a Sasuke— Pero como yo lo dije primero entonces el descuento es mío.

— ¡Tengo más derecho porque soy su amigo, de veras!

— A las mujeres les gusta tener su casa propia. —comunicó Sai en dirección a Shikamaru; quien parecía mirar por la ventana de reojo en busca de algo— Leí que ellas gustan decorarla y nosotros pagamos por todo.

— Las mujeres deciden todo por su cuenta... _qué fastidio._ —respondió ya menos blanco y más como para sí mismo que para Sai. Chouji contuvo una risilla en el momento en que Shikamaru lo miró preocupado y molesto. ¿O era asustado?

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Ino— La hora de visitas terminó.

— Hola, preciosa. —expresó Sai con una sonrisa y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Todos se quedaron callados —y boquiabiertos— por la acción e Ino sonrojó repentinamente olvidando la broma que iba a decir en dirección a Sasuke sobre lo que ya sabemos— Somos novios. —agregó Sai con ese tono simple al igual que su sonrisa.

— Yo ya lo sabía. —respondió Kiba acomodándose en la silla sin darle tanta importancia— Akamaru me cuenta de esas cosas. También me dijo lo tuyo con Temari. —agregó señalando a Shikamaru con el pulgar; este dio un ligero brinco y Sasuke supo que Nara... Sí, estaba asustado. Naruto lo codeó y este volvió a ponerse blanco. Tenten saludó a Sasuke con normalidad cuando Ino volvió a avisar —ya sin rubor— que debían salir porque había terminado la hora de visitas.

— No, pero podemos preguntarle a Hinata; la vi al medio día con Sakura en un bar cercano. —dijo Tenten cuando Kiba le preguntó si de camino al hospital había visto a Shino porque tenía algo que preguntarle sobre las plagas; a Sasuke no le agradó saberlo. Todos se levantaron y empezaron a despedirse. Kiba le pidió que pensara en la propuesta de venta del terreno, Sai tomó a su novia de la mano pero esta sonrojó y empezó a reclamar que en el trabajo no sea tan fresco, Shikamaru miró por la ventana y dejó el lugar tan rápido como le fue posible. Tenten le dijo a Naruto que Lee lo esperaba en la puerta por la noche para ir a su misión en el País de los Pantanos; este reaccionó emocionado hasta el punto de brillar.

— No olvides la venda, idiota. _¡See ya~!_ —expresó radiante abandonando la habitación como un rayo dejando flores por el camino. Sasuke quedó envuelto en un cuarto silencioso, como tanto le gustaba, pero en ese momento no era confortable. No, sabiendo que Sakura y Hinata platicaron por la tarde. Un par de horas más tarde entró Tsunade para el chequeo de rutina.

— Por el momento ninguna complicación. Si todo sigue su rumbo te daré de alta dentro de una semana y así solo...

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —preguntó algo frío, Tsunade lo miró por sobre el tablero de apuntes de la ficha médica.

— Le dí el día. —regresó la mirada al tablero— Por alguna razón no quería atenderte y me pareció bien que ella me lo dijese. —ingresó una enfermera con su merienda— Tómate esto y come todo. Descansa. —Miró por la ventana y aunque no tenía ánimos de obedecer a la mujer, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo si quería mejorar rápido y salir de allí porque ahora ya no sólo detestaba las incómodas sillas, sino también el ambiente.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #196 •**

* * *

.

.

Pasaban diez minutos de media noche y llevaba tras la puerta casi una hora; a pesar de que una enfermera le había dicho que tomó unos calmantes para que el dolor por la pérdida de anestesia fuese menor. Realmente necesitaba estar tranquila y evitar demostrar todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas, pero ella sabía que era demasiado fácil de leer —en ese sentido Sasuke y Neji eran iguales con ella— y no quería causar incomodidades a alguien en camilla. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta —lo más lento y despacio que pudo— respiró con alivio al verlo dormido. Quizá en la mañana, cuando despertase, la cuestionaría —o en su caso la observaría un rato para descubrirlo por su cuenta si ella no se lo decía de forma directa—, pero de una u otra manera Sasuke terminaría descubriendo el contenido de la carta y terminará siendo incómodo de todas formas.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?

Dio un brinco cuando estaba tomando asiento, cayó al piso nerviosa.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... Estas despierto.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

— Bu-bueno... —se levantó evitando el contacto visual y regresó a la silla rascando su mejilla— Yo sé que no te gusta que, pues, te den eh... ¿Po-podemos hablar en otro momento?

— No. —saber que la miraba a los ojos era peor— Estuviste con Sakura. —lo contempló de soslayo por unos instantes, el sonrojo desapareció y volvió a apartar la mirada. Sasuke quiso tomar asiento y ella reaccionó para ayudar. La hizo prisionera del antebrazo con su mano derecha, la vergüenza afloró por la cercanía y los pensamientos que había tenido todo el día aparecieron junto al recuerdo de la carta. — Dime lo que te dijo.

— N-no fue nada importante.

Él tenía fuerza, estar algo sedado no lo hacía débil, pero el brazo izquierdo empezaba a doler de nuevo por el movimiento repentino de los músculos del cuello y terminó soltándola. — ¿Sasuke-kun? —el rubor desapareció y se acercó un poco a él— ¿Te duele? Voy por una enfer... —la sujetó de la muñeca antes de que se apartase. Ambos ojos tenía un brillo especial por la luz de la luna que cruzaba por la ventana.

— Cuando estuviste en el hospital yo no me alejé de ti. —expresó con un tono infantil que no percibió porque el contacto y la mirada fija hacían todo aún más incómodo.

— Lo siento, Sasuke-kun. —respiró profundo, tomó lugar en la silla y él la liberó. Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, abrió los labios para decirle que descansara, pero no alcanzó a pronunciar siquiera la primera sílaba.

— Le dije a Sakura que tú me interesas. —el rubor creció. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Adoptó una posición tensa, pero sosegada a la vez. Era extraño de cierta manera que las palabras de Sasuke le causaran tanta inquietud. Quizá era el hecho de que ella sabía que él sentía algo o era, tal vez, la constante actitud que tomaba Sasuke a su lado o, posiblemente, no poder alejarse como lo hizo con Kinkaichi-dono; dejar de ir a las reuniones fue suficiente... No. Era la constante presencia de Sasuke la que no le permitía olvidar el bochornoso beso. ¡Como pudo! Es decir... ¿Por qué no lo vio venir? ¡Pudo haberlo esquivado! Se había acostumbrado a que Sasuke era tan... tan... tan él, que la guardia baja le costó uno de los momentos más inolvidables para una chica.

— Ella te preguntó si sentías algo por mí. —agregó tranquilo, con la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada y con los cabellos negros esparcidos sobre la misma; dejando a la intemperie tanto su ojo oscuro como el anillado de tono morado. Ella abrió los ojos, apretó la tela de la falda entre sus manos y continuó con la cabeza agachada. Ahora ya no sólo era embarazoso recordar el beso cada vez que miraba a Sasuke, sino que también tenía presente el hecho de que Sakura lo sabía. Sabía que el chico del que se enamoró en la Academia sentía algo por ella. ¿En qué momento se cambiaron los papeles? ¿De qué lado debía estar? Sakura era su mejor amiga. Ellas se volvieron unidas cuando compartieron el sentimiento de protección hacia el amor de su vida, pero ahora... Ahora ella se había casado con el chico que aceleraba el corazón de su mejor amiga: Sasuke; su esposo. El chico que decía sentir algo por ella...

— Sakura-san me encontró de camino a casa. —dijo lento y culpable porque si bien se negaba a perder la amistad con Sakura, el lazo matrimonial le obligaba a serle fiel a su esposo y eso implicaba cero mentiras dentro del matrimonio— Entramos a un café porque ella quería saber si... —los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron de su perfil al tumbado blanco de la habitación— Mi respuesta fue...

— No me importa. —agregó. Hinata levanto la mirada para contemplarlo por entre su flequillo de una manera dulce y triste; realmente sentía lástima porque era como verse a sí misma hace unas semanas. Él suspiró y cerró los párpados. El silencio entre ambos era tenso. Al cabo de varios minutos, cuando sentía que era su deber, su obligación, decir algo más; aunque no fuera lo que él, quizá, quisiera escuchar, Hinata volvió a quedar con la idea en la cabeza y la boca abierta.

— Lo que sientas por mí, no me importa. —Sasuke miró su brazo, ella igual— Vivir contigo ha cambiado mucho de las cosas que pensaba antes y aunque nunca lleguemos a ser un matrimonio real, como tanto fastidiabas antes, pienso que ha sido... —volteó hacia ella— bueno para ambos. —sus pupilas se chocaron por un instante— Yo olvidé mis estúpidos auto-castigos y tú dejaste de ser una llorona.

— Yo no soy llorona. —fue lo único que pudo decir de manera automática, él sonrió de soslayo como un _"Sí, claro."_ y el ambiente retomó ese tinte sereno que siempre los rodeaba a ambos.

— Además, a estas alturas ya no puedes divorciarte de mí. —acotó— Porque si lo haces diré que ya se consumó.

La calmada aura que los había envuelto se quebró. La forma tan seria e infantil de decir aquello le recordó la carta y esa tranquilidad que había adoptado por el ambiente quedó tan inexistente como la nieve en verano. Sus mejillas explotaron, ocultó sus cara tras el cosquilleo en sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Peor! ¡MUCHO PEOR! Porque recordaba la vívida imagen de las pestañas de Sasuke, las cosquillas en su nariz creadas por las hebras de cabello ondeándose con el viento y luego el be... el be...

— _¡Lo-lo siento, Sasuke-kun!_ —murmuró tras salir de la habitación como un bólido.

Admitió para sí que no esperaba una reacción tan fuerte; un sonrojo torpe y evitar la mirada, pero no que huyera. Su atención fue atraída por un papel que cayó del bolsillo de su abrigo mientras desaparecía. Un par de minutos después llegó una enfermera poco alegre con las medicinas para que se durmiera. ¡Debía descansar! Si bien Hinata no se lo dijo de la medicación, verla correr por el pasillo al baño le dio una vaga idea. Permaneció a su lado y esperó a que se las tomara de buena gana. Antes de dejar el cuarto le pasó el papel que pidió tan a su estilo y cuando iba a leerlo sintió la visión borrosa, el cansancio de mil años y guardó el papel bajo la almohada cuando el sueño llegó a su puerta.

.

.

Llevaba rato mirando el horizonte, el sol se ocultaría dentro de un par de horas y el tono de las nubes era hermoso y relajante; dio un pequeño brinco cuando una rosa apareció frente a sus ojos. Giró. Se encontró con aquel rostro tan, pero tan cerca que por poco cae de espaldas para alejarse; Sasuke sostuvo la rosa entre sus dientes y la sujetó de la cintura. Tenía una mirada seductora y levantaba la ceja como si tuviera un tic. Si no fuese porque estaba prisionera entre su brazo descubierto y el torso, y que se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, reiría por su gesto de galán que no iba con su indiferente personalidad.

— _Interesante_. —murmuró con la rosa en la boca. Cerró los ojos, lo empujó del torso cerrando los ojos con fuerza. — _¡Hey!_ —Escuchó con molestia, abrió los párpados y se levantó de la camilla restregando los ojos con velocidad como ya era costumbre por esos raros sueños que no había tenido desde hace varios días.

— Buenos días, Sa... _Sa..._ —la pereza matinal, el dolor de espalda y cuello poco era de tomar en cuenta si Sasuke estaba sentado con un papel en las manos. Un papel... Papel... La-la carta.

— No sabía que estos viejos se manejaban de esta manera. —agregó al terminar de leer— Este tipo de código incluso fue complicado para mí hace unos minutos. —la miró con curiosidad— Por tu reacción sé que nadie más lo ha visto, ahora comprendo porqué huiste ayer. —abrió los ojos en la misma medida en que su rostro adoptaba un vívido tono rojizo. — Y veo que lo leíste después de encontrarte con Sakura. —expresó sereno al recordar que ayer había dejado la vergüenza cuando le preguntó por su plática en el bar. Ella se cubrió con ambas manos, pero eso ya no servía de nada pues ahora sabía por qué no había aparecido para verlo el día de ayer.

Sakura no fue la culpable, sino la carta de los Ancianos del Consejo; quienes pedían de una manera sutil y amenazadora un descendiente para finales de primavera del siguiente año. La leyó camino al hospital... pero, obviamente, no llegó.

Ella quería negar todo, pero no había nada que negar. ¡Nada! Si hablaba podría empeorar la situación para ella porque no sólo quería estar lejos de Sasuke por el recuerdo intermitente del beso; sino también la carta y los sueños donde él la rescataba y la abrazaba e intentaba besarla. Definitivamente la situación era caótica porque no podía rechazarlo como al Futuro Daimyo. Sasuke y ella eran esposos por conveniencia para la aldea. Eso jamás se podrá cambiar y tendría que asimilarlo con el paso del tiempo, pero era más complicado de lo que creyó en un inicio; cuando ingenuamente dijo que quería intentar ser un matrimonio real. Habían pasado meses juntos, pero al querer generar una amistad había perdido de vista que en realidad ellos ya estaban unidos para toda la vida.

Apartó las manos de sus ojos cuando el sonido y el aroma del papel quemado llegó a sus sentidos. Sasuke había incinerado la carta con fuego de su boca y le sorprendió, no que lo hiciera sino, que pudiera utilizar ninjutsu sin necesidad de utilizar las dos manos. Nunca lo había visto hacer un jutsu ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza perdida en las cenizas que se iban por la ventana.

— Tendré un hijo cuando yo quiera. —expresó con un tono de fastidio, mirando la puerta de la habitación con rabia al pensar en lo entrometidos que eran esos malditos viejos, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con ella y el mismo asombro estaba reflejado en ambos a su manera; al parecer lo había dicho sin pensar y le tomó tan desprevenido como a ella el escucharlo. Hinata sonrojó y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Él no ruborizó, pero quitó sus ojos de ella pensando en lo que había dicho. ¿De verdad quería ser papá? Es decir, quizá... Quizá no. Lo había dicho sin pensar y de alguna manera lo había tomado por sorpresa. Era cierto que había tomado con seriedad el matrimonio y, consecuentemente, formar su familia, pero él no se imaginó un cuadro hogareño con niños pequeños a su alrededor. Levantó la mirada para contemplar a una, todavía, abochornada Hinata y pensó que con su compañía era suficiente por el momen... ¿Cómo que por el momento? Entonces, en lo más profundo de sus pensamiento, él de verdad quería tener un...

— Buenos dí... —entró Tsunade— ¡¿Ninjutsu dentro de mi hospital?! —exclamó de golpe cuando percibió el aroma de cenizas. Ambos se asustaron (a su propio estilo, obvio) al ver lo fúrica que se puso la Doctora en Jefe del Centro Médico de Konoha y las preocupaciones sobre el tema fueron olvidadas para bien de ambos.

.

.

Un insípido desayuno, unas pruebas de sensibilidad, entre otros exámenes pasaron con éxito. Hinata fue a desayunar, darse una ducha y cambiarse la ropa. Regresó un poco antes de las doce ya almorzando por lo que pasaron el día juntos y en silencio, porque entre ellos cualquier palabra posiblemente crearía algo incómodo; aunque ambos apreciaban la paz que se generaba por sí sola desde que se habían conocido. Ocasionalmente ingresaba la enfermera por el chequeo de rutina a los monitores y el suero.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al señalar una cajita sobre la mesa; era media tarde y el clima veraniego era placentero.

— Lo trajo tu hermana. —ella lo tomó cuando él se lo indicó con la mirada. El paquete no sólo trajo a su memoria el gesto de su cuñada, sino también a su acompañante— Ayer apareció Kiba —dijo— y me habló sobre un terreno en el distrito.

— Oh, lo había olvidado. —expresó antes de abrir la cajita— Shino-kun y Kiba-kun me ayudaron a mudar las cosas del departamento y a Kiba-kun le llamó la atención una de las propiedades. Yo... Yo le dije que tenía que platicarlo contigo porque...

— Está bien. —ella parpadeó en su dirección— Antes pudo ser el Distrito de mi Clan, pero ahora sólo estoy yo; que el lugar tenga mi nombre no lo hace mío.

— Pero...

— Si alguien busca uno de los terrenos sólo debe inscribirlo en el Registro; tal y como hice unos días después de iniciada la re-construcción. Es posible que a él le dan algunas trabas, pero yo no tengo problema. —ella sonrió con ternura mientras sacaba de la cajita un collar con el símbolo del clan Uchiha— Eso sí. No quiero tenerlos en casa a diario. —acotó con un tono cansado y distante.

Hinata miró a Sasuke con algo de vergüenza. Aceptaba tener vecinos, pero no entrometidos. A él le gustaba la tranquilidad después de todo.

— Está bonito. —levantó la cadena para que él la viera— Estoy segura que ella lo fabricó, es muy buena con las manualidades. —él miró el dije por un momento. Luego colocó la mirada en la camiseta que estaba sobre el sillón de la esquina junto a su mochila con las mudas de ropa. Después regresó sus ojos a ella.

— Úsalo. —comentó al darse cuenta que desde que se habían casado, Hinata no llevaba nada distintivo sobre su nuevo apellido. Es decir, si alguien que no conociera sobre su actual estado matrimonial la veía por la calle, la vería como otra Hyuga... pero ella ya no era Hyuga.

— Es un regalo de mi hermana para ti.

— Y yo te lo estoy dando.

— Pero...

— Si lo usas tú es más práctico.

— ¿Práctico? —su mirada confundida viajo de Sasuke al dije, y de regreso a Sasuke.

— Quien me ve, me reconoce casi de inmediato. Si lo llevas tú sabrán que eres mi esposa.

Su tono era casual, sereno y relajado. Expresaba la idea de "su esposa" como si llevaran años de conocerse. Por un momento le ardió el rostro, pero no sonrojó porque las palabras de Sasuke era ciertas: ella no ostentaba el símbolo de su esposo con orgullo en la vestimenta y eso en lugar de traerle recuerdos incómodos, la expuso como una esposa grosera y desconsiderada. No era que no quisiera ser señalada como Hinata Uchiha —lo tenía presente cuando el momento lo meritaba—, pero era algo tan obvio que había olvidado bordar el abanico rojo en su buzo como él tenía en su chaqueta y camisetas de manga larga.

Sin rezongar, sin quejarse y sin sonrojar, Hinata desabrochó el dije y lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. Él la observó con detenimiento. Le llamó la atención que no le avergonzaba tener que hacerlo; aunque no había motivo para ello.

— Cuando tenga tiempo, bordaré mi chaqueta. —agregó con una sonrisa cálida.

— No. —respondió con un tono cariñoso— Sólo usa el dije. Ser Hyuga y mi esposa incrementa la probabilidad de un atentado a tu seguridad. —ella entrecerró los ojos suave e imperceptible en su dirección. No lo conocía del todo, pero estaba segura que esas palabras más que advertencia, se las decía por...

— Chequeo y medicinas, Sasuke-san. —ingresó la enfermera destrozando ese dulce ambiente que se había formado de manera natural y que en lugar de traer incomodidad, había creado una llamativa sensación de pasiva felicidad en ambos.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #197 •**

* * *

.

.

— Puedo solo.

— Aún es pronto para movimientos de ese tipo. —regañó Tsunade— Escucha, niño, si no lo hace la enfermera a las buenas, será a las malas. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua— Si llegas a desobedecer mis órdenes, Sasuke, me encargaré de tenerte aquí hasta que el odio sea mutuo, ¿entendiste? —el tinte amenazador era comparable con la mirada de Sakura en Naruto cuando este la sacaba de quicio. Su rostro se volvió azul por un breve momento al comprender entre dientes que lo dejaría allí bajo puño propio y no había persona sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera medirse en fuerza. Bueno, quizá Sakura, pero maestra y estudiante seguro se pondrían de acuerdo para dejarlo allí si andaba de necio y soberbio.

La puerta se abrió e ingresó Hinata.

— Ella lo hará. —expresó él de inmediato. Hinata quedó estática en la puerta sin saber del tema. Tsunade miró a la chica y exhaló cansada.

— Bien. —caminó hasta ella y le pasó la esponja— Evita que mueva el brazo. No lo humedezcas demasiado y no dejes que él lo haga solo. —ella miró la esponja en la mano, Tsunade señaló la bandeja con agua sobre la mesa donde Sasuke comía y la rubia de grandes pechos cerró la puerta con fuerza al dejarlos solos.

— Acércame el agua y dame la esponja, luego retírate. —En ese momento comprendió, pero en lugar de hacer lo que él le dijo, ella caminó hasta la bandeja, dejó la esponja en el agua, sacó de su abrigo un moño y ató su cabello en una coleta alta — Dije que te retires. —luego se despojó de su abrigo y acercó la mesita hasta él.

— Tsunade-sama dijo que no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos.

— Deja la bandeja y retí...

— No. —respondió, interrumpiéndolo en el proceso con gentileza— Ahora déjame ayudarte con la camisa. —la miró y levantó la ceja.

— Creí que te daba vergüenza ver a un hombre desnudo.

— ¿Eh? No, no me incomoda. —contestó tranquila mientras lo ayudaba a desabotonarse la bata del hospital— He limpiado heridas de mis compañeros en misiones y cuidé de nii-san un par de veces. —escucharla decir eso lo irritó. No estaba seguro si la rabia era porque ella había visto al mugroso de Kiba y al raro de Shino sin camiseta, o porque Neji fue atendido por ella, o por ser comparado con ese trío, o por todo lo anterior. Estaba dispuesto a hacerla sentir mal recordándole que si fuera Naruto ya se habría desmayado, pero no pudo. Ella misma no se lo permitió.

Su tacto lo dejó en blanco.

Después de cinco días en observación, bajo pruebas diarias de movimiento y análisis de aceptación celular; no había podido darse un baño. Estar en una habitación de sala general era algo caluroso durante el día con las ventanas abiertas y la bata larga no era práctica si no estaba el ambiente frío. Cuando intentó darse un baño en la regadera no consiguió ni una pizca de agua pues había sido bloqueada —Tsunade se lo sospechaba porque ya había pasado con Naruto— debido a que no podía mantener el brazo colgando por mucho tiempo; ir al baño se había vuelto una tarea veloz. Le reclamó a la enfermera, ella a Tsunade y esta regañó a Sasuke indicando que si no era aseado por una enfermera a la buenas, sería a las malas.

Fue en ese momento donde ingresó Hinata.

Le ayudó a despojarse de la camisa cuidando el brazo izquierdo, sus finos dedos rozaron la piel del trasplante sin intención, pero la caricia era tan nítida como si fuera su propia piel y le creó una descarga eléctrica que en lugar de doler, le agradó. Fue placentera. Recordó de manera nítida aquellas pocas veces en que Hinata había sostenido su mano y no recordaba que el tacto fuese así de potente. De alguna forma, una muy rara, quería que volviera a pasar esa sensación electrizante y dejó que le quitara la camisa sin objeción.

No estaba sonrojada y se veía concentrada en proteger el trasplante de movimientos bruscos. Humedeció la esponja. El contacto del agua en su hombro era relajante, lo hacía sentirse limpio a pesar de que no había sudado durante esos días. El roce de la esponja húmeda en su brazo izquierdo fue delicado, gentil. Los finos dedos de su mano lo sostuvieron con cuidado para limpiar por el interior del brazo; el lugar donde sus dedos tocaron le dejaron una tersa marca de calor. Luego prosiguió al torso. Ella seguía sin sonrojar. ¿Por qué no sonrojaba? ¿Acaso no recordaba nada de lo que habían platicado días atrás? ¿De lo que había pasado meses atrás? ¿Acaso él no merecía su rubor? Él no estaba mal, ¿o sí?. El entrenamiento había mermado a la mitad desde que había regresado de los dos años, pero eso no quería decir que no tenía buen cuerpo.

¡Oh, vamos! Tenía tan buen cuerpo como cualquier otro chico de su edad —era el mejor cuerpo de todos los imbéciles a quienes ya había visto sin camiseta— y ella... y ella parecía no notarlo. De hecho la limpieza que le estaba proporcionando parecía más como un cuidado a una mascota que a un enfermo. ¡Por todos los diablos! Estaba medio desnudo sobre una cama... ¿Acaso ella no tenía _ese_ tipo de imaginación? Es decir. Si ella fuera la enferma y él la estuviera bañando seguro que...

— Listo, Sasuke-kun.

La mirada de él regresó a la realidad y aunque no le provocó nada que no pudiera controlar, sí le causó algo de desgano que ella estuviera poniéndole una camisa limpia.

— ¿Y las piernas? —agregó cuando la vio alejándose con la bandeja.

— ¿Eh?

— El baño es completo. —indicó con un tono serio, pero en el fondo parecía disfrutar al decirlo. Hinata parpadeó por un momento, miró sus piernas ocultas tras el pantalón y regresó con la bandeja. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, había quedado atónito. Era como si ella no recordara absolutamente nada sobre la carta, sobre la familia, o sobre el beso.

— Si te levantas un poco podré...

— ¿Por qué actúas así? —dijo cuando ella le puso una sábana sobre la parte más comprometedora, Hinata se detuvo— Cómo no puedes sonrojar siquiera. Soy un hombre y me bañas como si nada.

— ¿Y está mal?

— Que no te avergüences con tus compañeros o con Neji es algo que entienda, pero yo soy tu esposo. —ella seguía tranquila y él exhaló— Te besé. Me atraes. ¿Acaso no lo com...? —se detuvo en el momento exacto en el que ella sonrojó y apartó los ojos de él.

— _Yo... Yo lo... N-no es algo que... pueda olvidar, Sasuke-kun._ —murmuró abochornada— _P-pero es por eso mismo que lo hago._ —¿Cómo era posible? Ella... Ella lo había confundido. ¿Por qué? Eso no le podía pasar, era un Uchiha, a los Uchiha no se les puede confundir porque siempre lo saben todo. — S-soy tu esposa y... y si necesitas de mí, estaré allí para ti.

De nuevo un solitario palpitar apareció en su pecho con revuelo cuando ella le regaló una sonrisa tímida, pero llena de un aura afectiva. La tranquilidad que había demostrado hasta el momento desapareció y cuando la vio nerviosa al acercarse a su cintura para quitarle el pantalón no pudo continuar. No quería verla incómoda porque ella desde un comienzo sólo estuvo allí para ayudar. — Basta. —Hinata detuvo las manos en seco— No lo hagas.

— Pero necesitas tener el cuerpo limpio.

— Esa parte la puedo asear por mí mismo. —el viento ingresó, ella miró a Sasuke con la mente en blanco y una mirada de _"¿Esa parte?"_ y él arrugó la frente respondiendo _"Sí, esa parte."_ con el mismo silencio. Un sutil movimiento de las pupilas le especificó a Hinata lo que implicaba y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como el rojo en su cara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó aproximando las manos hasta su cintura. — ¿Pero qué haces? Basta.

— Ne-necesitas estar lim... —expresó cerrando los párpados mientras su mano era detenida por la de él antes de que tocara una parte que no debía.

— No seas necia. —expresó algo más molesto— _¡Agh!_ —ella abrió los ojos cuando la diminuta queja escapó de Sasuke, él la soltó para mirar su brazo y recuperar una postura más relajada; ella se aproximó para revisar el trasplante.

— Oh no... ¿Estás bien?

Sus finos dedos examinaron su brazo, esos mechones a cada lado de rostro caían gráciles y rozaba sus mejillas, sus ojos eran tan grandes y redondos como el sol, pero emitían la tranquilidad de la luna. Estiró la mano y la posó sobre su mejilla en un movimiento mecánico. Hinata sobresaltó, bajó la mirada y notó sus penetrantes ojos fijos en ella. Una distancia de treinta centímetros los separaba pero él la estaba acortando lento y constante. ¿Acaso él pensaba...? ¡¿De nuevo?!

— _¡P-perdón!_

Interpuso la esponja húmeda entre ellos, él la soltó y al sacarse su ducha manual del rostro Hinata ya no estaba en la alcoba.

.

.

No se había dado cuenta de la distancia recorrida hasta que se detuvo a respirar. Se hallaba en el campo de entrenamiento genin de nuevo y aunque llevaba unos minutos descansando, su corazón seguía inquieto. ¿Qué fue eso? Se acuclilló junto a un tronco y tomó asiento para meditar o, más bien, para que no la vieran allí. ¿Por qué lo iba a volver a hacer si sabía la reacción? Él sabe que ella no siente nada por él y aún así intentó... ¿o lo mal interpretó?

 _"Es difícil saberlo si se trata de Sasuke-kun."_

 _«Yo... yo no logro entender por qué...»_

 _"¿Qué hay que entender? Él está interesado en nosotras."_

 _«E-eso es lo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué yo?»_

 _"Pues... Debe ver algo en nosotras que otros no. Como nos sucedía con Naruto-kun."_

 _«Pero... Pero...»_

 _"¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien sienta algo así de lindo?"_

Permaneció callada mientras se sumía en una respuesta a la pregunta de su subconsciente. A decir verdad, Sasuke no era para nada un mal chico. Con tanto tiempo compartido había aprendido a verlo de la manera en que lo veía Naruto y Sakura y el Hokage. ¿Será que ese nerviosismo por su actitud, y cercanía, era algo más? ¿Él de verdad estaba creando algo dentro? ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ella quiso que Naruto sintiera lo mismo por ella durante años! Era imposible que Sasuke, siendo como era —distante y poco comunicativo—, lograra entrar en su corazón.

 _"Puede ser que él provoque esto porque... ¿sí lo demuestra?"_ Quiso responderse a sí misma, pero no supo como. No podía, porque en lo más profundo de su mente existía la razón.

Mirando al pasado recordaba las pocas veces que tuvo el valor de decir lo que sentía a Naruto, pero sus palabras no eran tan exactamente lo que pensaba y el rubio no la comprendía en su totalidad —o, más bien, nada—, pero Sasuke... Él no era afectuoso, pero si se trataba de ella mostraba un lado extrañamente dulce —en lo que su personalidad le permite— y eso la ponía incómoda porque bueno, nadie, nunca, había mostrado tanto interés hacia ella. Es decir, estuvo Kinkaichi, pero él nunca fue tan directo como lo estaba siendo Sasuke.

— ¿Nee-san?

— ¡AH! —con el pequeño grito saltó de su lugar y miró a su hermana a su lado— ¿Estás bien?

— S-sí, Hanabi-chan. ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo diste conmigo?

— Padre me pidió que fuera por ti debido a un tema pendiente, o eso dijo, y cuando estaba a una cuadra del hospital te vi salir corriendo. ¿Ese tonto te hizo algo? —indagó molesta con las manos en las caderas— ¡Porque si te ha hecho algo yo misma me encargaré de...!

— ¡No, Hanabi-chan! —respondió rápido y ruborizada— Sasuke-kun no... no hizo nada malo. —agregó algo perdida en su cabeza por un segundo. Hanabi arrugó la frente, después levantó una ceja y por último entrecerró los ojos.

— Nee-san... ¿Estás nerviosa?

— N-no. —agregó— ¿Por... Por qué lo estaría? —Hanabi entrecerró otro poco los ojos acercándose a su hermana con curiosidad posesiva.

— Estás... roja. —dijo suspicaz— _Ese rostro..._ —se alejó de su hermana y no supo si sonreír preocupada o alarmada, pues tenía dos ideas dispares en la mente. Ella conocía a su hermana mejor de lo que ella se conocía y sabía a la perfección que ese rubor tenue y ese tartamudeo torpe involucraba cercanía a Naruto, pero era imposible que el rubio estuviese a esas horas en el hospital. — ¿Hinata-neesan acaso...?

— ¡Pa-Padre me mandó a llamar! —expresó de golpe— Vamos, vamos. Ya... ya sabes que a él no le gusta las impuntualidades e irresponsabilidad.

Tomó a Hanabi por los hombros y comenzó a empujarla mientras desviaba el tema hablando de como le iba en la Mansión, cómo estaba Ko y si uno de esos días gustaría visitar su nueva casa. Pero Hanabi seguía concentrada en la actitud de su transparente hermana mayor y se preguntaba qué estuvo haciendo para tener el cabello recogido y las mangas de su blusa recogidas.

.

.

Pasó el almuerzo solo, y eso estaba bien porque aún no podía analizar su repentino comportamiento; o más bien no sabía como negarlo.

En el preciso segundo que la vio sobre él, en el momento exacto en el que sintió el tacto gentil de sus finos dedos sobre el trasplante, sobre la piel, fue recorrido por aquella descarga eléctrica. No se enfocó en su mirada de preocupación, no, sino en sus labios. Descubrió que su cuello se estilizaba con sólo atar su cabello y entonces deseó poder conocer más. Quería ver su rostro directamente en la posición en la que se hallaba y fue allí que sujetó su mejilla. Cuando esos grandes ojos perla bajaron, cuando sus labios se entreabrieron suavemente por la sorpresa... La urgencia de besarla apareció como una pedrada.

No se comparaba con la vez anterior en la que, de su manera tan sutil, le pidió que lo hiciera por mero deseo egoísta. Ahora fue... diferente. ¡Muy diferente! Trató de no pensar mucho en ello, pero su mente sólo rebuscó un recuerdo con el cual comparar su repentina estimulación y, para su mala suerte, descubrió que había experimentado —en menor medida— la misma maldita sensación que Ino provocó con esos extraños montes hace varios meses atrás.

— Sasuke-kun.

La voz lo sacó de su cabeza y miró hacia la puerta.

— Podemos... ¿Podemos hablar?

Él suspiró pesado porque sabía que esa mirada y el tono en su voz involucraban a Hinata por doquier. Sakura entró y cerró la puerta; vestía como civil.

— El otoño... está a una semana, no.

— Ve al grano, Sakura. —respondió distante mientas apartaba la mesa con los platos vacíos. Ella se acercó luego de un vistazo rápido y sutil a su alrededor— Ella no está. —agregó— Y no creo que regrese pronto. —la pelirrosa entonces pareció tomar otro poco más de confianza y caminó hasta la silla para tomar asiento dubitativa de si haber ido era la opción correcta. Sus manos se movían con suavidad; claramente nerviosa. No podía mirarlo a los ojos por más de tres segundos y respiraba lento, profundo.

— Sasuke-kun, tú... _Por qué tú..._

— Lo que tú sientes no es amor. —expresó cortando sus vanos pensamientos que escapaban de su boca sin seguridad, ella levantó la mirada sorprendida, pero en el fondo sabía que él leería su torpe actuar— Me detuviste cuando la marca de maldición casi mata al resto en el bosque, intentaste irte conmigo cuando escogí el poder de Orochimaru y trataste de matarme cuando supiste lo profundo que había caído y te agradezco por ello. —sus palabras, aunque tosca en su expresión, sonaban sinceras y con una ligera carga de estima; tal y como él se expresaba frente a Naruto— Pero ya olvídalo.

— _Sa..._

— Estoy casado con Hinata, que te quede claro. —espetó molesto por su mirada vidriosa— Y si viniste a preguntar qué me atrae de ella, te diré que ni yo mismo lo sé. —expresó firme, pero muy en el fondo descubrió algo que no sabía de sí mismo con esa afirmación. Por su parte, Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par mientras la vista se volvía borrosa por las lágrimas y contenía el nudo en la garganta esperando que a su oídos no llegase el sonido de su corazón roto. Debía ser así de crudo con Sakura para que dejase de una buena vez el estarse entrometiendo en su nueva vida, que si bien no la involucraba de manera romántica, sí era una amistad cercana y ello era lo que no lograba comprender. — Vete.

El dolor era tanto como la propia frustración. No comprendía cómo era capaz de sentir algo por ella si ella misma le había dicho que no lo veía de esa manera. Aquel día que la encontró en la entrada y la llevó a un café trató por todos los medios de sonar amable, pero sabía a la perfección que su rostro tenía la viva imagen de la rabia y los celos. _"Él... actúa extraño, sí."_ Le respondió cuando preguntó por la actitud de Sasuke. _"Yo... No, Sakura-san. No siento nada más que amistad por él."_ Agregó con una mirada apenada, como si sintiera lástima de Sasuke. _"¿Qué? Eso... S-Sí, claro. Aunque él lo rechazó."_ Fueron sus palabras cuando el tema de un posible divorcio fue la pregunta final. Entonces pagó su parte y salió del lugar atormentada por conocer si Sasuke realmente sentía _ese algo_ por ella que jamás fue compartido con sus propios sentimientos de amor.

— Y, Sakura. —agregó cuando abrió la puerta— No te atrevas a desquitarte con ella. —la sugerencia sonó como una amenaza sutil que nunca había apreciado en esa perfecta mirada analítica.

.

.

Salió de la Mansión cuando el cielo tenía una hermosa tonalidad azulada y dorada. Camino al hospital estaba segura que Sasuke la regañaría por no estar allí para atenderlo como él estuvo con ella, pero el tema que trató con su padre era algo que tenía pendiente. Sentía una apacible mezcla de orgullo e incertidumbre en su pecho por la nueva fecha para el combate contra su primo el cual creyó dado por finiquitado cuando se perdió por un mes en el portal. Sabía que esa idea era la única que podría traer paz a las Ramas y las ansias de luchar contra él tenía su mente ocupada de cualquier otro tema pendiente.

— ¡Hey, tú! —dio un feo brinco cuando pasó la esquina y una madura voz femenina, profunda, la llamó con enfado en su tono. Ella volteó y sonrió incómoda en su dirección— ¿Has visto a Shikamaru?

— Buenas noches, Temari-san. No, no le he visto. —la rubia arrugó aún más la frente y se cruzó de brazos. Hinata no sabía si preguntar o ayudar, pero el ambiente estaba tenso e incómodo.

— Buenas noches. —se escuchó otra voz a sus espaldas y Hinata sonrió aliviada.

— Hola, Shino-kun.

— ¿Has visto a Shikamaru? —preguntó sin conocerlo, pero no le importaba con tal de dar con su paradero. Shino permaneció en silencio varios segundos en los cuales vio el temperamento de la rubia crecer exorbitantemente.

— En el Centro, cuarta calle; estaba en una parrillada con unos amigos.

— Gracias. —expresó camino hacia allí con prisa, Hinata se acercó a su amigo preocupada.

— Temari-san se ve muy enfadada.

— Se le pasará cuando llegue al lugar. —dijo— De hecho iba camino al hospital para invitarte. —ella parpadeó confundida— Hoy es el cumpleaños de Temari-san y él ha organizado algo sorpresa. —entonces la preocupación y sorpresa cambió por alivio y algo de vergüenza ajena.

— Agradezco mucho el detalle, Shino-kun, pero debo regresar al hospital. No he estado en todo el día y Sasuke-kun podría... ya debe estar enfadado.

— Comprendo. En tiempos difíciles se debe estar junto a la pareja. —ella sonrió incómoda, tanto por el comentario como el haber rechazado su amable invitación— Dame tu nú... —en el momento que sacó su celular — al parecer nuevo porque ella no recordaba que él le mostrase uno— apareció una llamada en él y de manera fugaz con una asombrosa reserva, Hinata contempló el retrato sonriente de una castaña atractiva junto a un perro negro. Ella cruzó miradas con Shino en busca de una respuesta indirecta a _"¿Ella es...?"_ y aunque Shino siempre llevaba puestas esas oscuras gafas, Hinata había aprendido a descifrar unos cuantos de sus silencios. Él tomó la llamada, expresó un simple _"Sí, y no puede."_ , un _"Ajá..."_ , y luego un _"Allí estaré."_

— Kiba ya está allá con Tamaki. Visitó el hospital hace poco, buscándote, y me dijo que Sasuke, efectivamente, está molesto.

— _Mmmh..._

— Hinata, me escuchaste.

— ¿Eh? S-Sí, claro que sí, Shino-kun. —respondió luego del trance que le provocó verlo colgar la llamada con... seguro lo imaginó, pero juraría que lo vio... ¿sonreír? —Me cuentas como termina. —expresó al darle su número y este se despidió rumbo a la fiesta sorpresa de Temari.

.

.

La hora de la merienda en el hospital había pasado hace un rato, por ello decidió comprar en una despensa cercana algo rápido para degustarlo en la habitación, pues no quería dejarlo solo más tiempo; además de disculparse con él por su comportamiento en la mañana del cual no quería hablar. Porque más que avergonzada, estaba confundida. Sasuke era su esposo, sí, pero ella lo veía como un buen amigo y no quería destrozarle el corazón de la manera en que Naruto lo hizo. Después de todo lo que había pasado no merecía seguir sufriendo.

— ¿Dónde estuviste?

— Discúlpame Sasuke-kun.

— Acércate. —demandó con un tono curioso. Ella obedeció tranquila al verlo en el mismo estado, según Kiba estaba enfadado, pero quizá no con ella. Dejó las compras sobre la mesita de junto y a punto de tomar asiento a su lado la volvió a llamar— A mí, no la silla. —ella observó su cuerpo recostado sobre una almohada esponjosa; la misma que tenía desde su cambio a sala de recuperación. Caminó hasta él y se inclinó sutil.

— ¿Necesitas que acomode tu almohada?

Ella estiró los brazos en dirección a la cabeza, pero él la sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza y tiró de su brazo con el mejor esfuerzo de gentileza que le podía aflorar. Ella logró colocar el otro brazo sobre la cama para no caer por completo en su pecho y evitar lastimar la reciente operación. A una corta distancia, tan corta que ambos podía sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro, la observó con molestia.

— Me debes algo.

— ¿A-algo? —contestó nerviosa, sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer por la cercanía— ¿A-algo de qué? ¿Po-por qué? ¿Puedes sol... soltarme para poder charlar me-?

— Cuando dejamos la casa del Hijo de Daimyo, —interrumpió— dijiste que querías hacer algo por mí. —esas palabras eran ciertas, las había expresado con la mejor de las intenciones, pero luego terminó como... Su rostro comenzó a arder con fuerza por el recuerdo.

— S-sí, lo dije —intentó apartarse, pero él la tenía aferrada del brazo en una posición extraña, por lo que si no la liberaba y ella hacía un movimiento en falso, podría caer sobre él y lastimarlo—, pero e-eso ya eh, p-pues... T-tú ya lo eh... ¿Pu-puedes soltarme?

— Bésame.

Abrió los párpados tanto como le fue posible, el ardor de la vergüenza quemaba sus mejillas y aún así todo eso era nada comparado con lo que sintió en su pecho. De un segundo a otro su corazón dio un par de tumbos en su interior cuando contempló sus ojos. Los ojos de Sasuke desprendían un brillo interno de... ¿inquietud? No estaba segura. Quizá ¿curiosidad? No podía leerlo. ¡Menos si su corazón latía tan fuerte que le impedía escuchar sus propios pensamientos!

— _¿Po- podemos charlar sobre e-el tema? —_ dijo nerviosa tratando de alejarse un poco— _Esto es... es incómodo._

— No hasta que tú me beses. —ella cerró los ojos y volvió a moverse hacia atrás, pero lo único que ganaba era que Sasuke la atrajera a su cuerpo.

— ¿Po-por qué haces e-esto? ¡A-alguien podría entrar y-y...!

— Quiero saber qué se siente. —interrumpió sin darle importancia a quien tuviera la desgracias de interrumpirles. Aún con los párpados cerrados demostró confusión en sus gestos y como sabía que ella no sería capaz de preguntar, continuó— Yo te besé, así que sólo conozco lo que se siente hacerlo, no recibirlo. —contempló su rostro realizar un gesto de bochorno— Si eres capaz de darme un beso te dejaré tranquila por un tiempo.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Por el contrario, te haré la vida un completo infierno.

Con esas palabras abrió los ojos de par en par sin dejar de lado el rubor que invadía, ya, el rostro en su totalidad. Por un ínfimo segundo creyó que se trataba de una mala broma, pero luego recordó que la persona delante suyo era Sasuke, y Sasuke no hace bromas; al menos nunca escuchó ninguna delante de ella desde que se conocían. Rogaba, suplicaba, pedía a gritos internos que alguien cruzara la puerta y la ayudase de manera indirecta a liberarse de él, pero no parecía tener suerte y cada micro segundo a su lado era una eternidad.

— _P-por favor, Sasuke-kun..._

— Escoge, y rápido.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas.

Cuando decía "completo infierno", ¿a qué se refería? ¿Acaso la haría hacer cosas que no le agradaban? ¿Tendría que encargarse de toda la casa por sí sola? ¿Comer cosas picantes? ¿La haría cantar delante de los demás como castigo a su petición? ¿Al regresar a casa le quitaría la habitación con la hermosa vista a las montañas? ¿Tendría que volver a dormir con él? Entonces la chispa de la desgracia iluminó su mente atormentada y ya no pensó temas aislados y torpes. _"Completo infierno..."_ ¿Acaso se refería a que, tal vez, le haría hacer cosa...? ¿ _Esas_ cosas? ¿Las mismas _cosas_ que una vez Ino creyó que ya había pasado entre los dos?

Abrió un ojo por un breve momento.

Si "completo infierno" significaba, en el idioma de Sasuke, cosas de _ese_ estilo, entonces la primera opción parecía, de lejos, la más viable porque sólo debía besarlo y ya, ¿no? Es decir, él lo hizo y no lo vio como algo complicado. Bueno, para él no. Tampoco es que hubiera algo malo al hacerlo porque ambos eran esposos, pero no dejaba de ser raro. El "te dejaré tranquila por un tiempo" era más que tentador después de todo lo que había sucedido desde el primer... Entonce la luz de la sapiencia —o más bien de la ingenuidad— la iluminó. Respiró profundo antes de abrir los ojos y, plagada de vergüenza, redondeó un poco los labios y avanzó en dirección a Sasuke.

Plantó un tímido y tierno beso en su frente por varios segundos. Su piel blanca era cálida y podía apreciar aún el aroma natural de almendras. Algo en su estómago se sentía llamativo y familiar, pero su corazón ya no estaba acelerado como en un comienzo. Era un beso de su parte. El primero que le ofrecía con cariño y con toda la mejor intención del mundo. En él expresaba su deseo de que mejorase pronto y que lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para obedecerlo sin que ello le complicara la existencia.

Se apartó de él con lentitud. Casi como el beso de buenas noches que le daba en la juventud a su hermana, pero al intentar alejarse de la posición curva de su espalda, sintió la misma constancia en el agarre de su brazo. Estuvo a punto de volver a pedirle con amabilidad que la dejase libre porque ya no sólo era incómodo estar evitando el caerle sobre el pecho y causar un movimiento brusco del trasplante, no, ahora le dolía la espalda porque la curvatura de su columna no era saludable.

Se distrajo con el rápido movimiento del brazo izquierdo, luego sintió presión en la parte trasera de la cabeza, vio a Sasuke realizar una mueca sutil de dolor y sus labios fueron presa de la calidez, de la suavidad y de una irregular impaciencia que en la primera ocasión no había presenciado. Su rostro atónito no tardó en evocar el tono de la lava, así como su sensación. Su corazón daba saltos estrepitosos ante su impulsividad y, torpe de su parte, trató de decirle que la dejase, pero el ligero abrir de sus labios le dio a Sasuke un camino nuevo por el cual recorrer sin vergüenza alguna.

¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso? Un beso en la frente... ¡No era un mocoso, con un demonio! ¡Es que había que ser más directo que eso o qué! ¡Ah, pero ni crea que...! Que... Las maldiciones, la frustración, la molestia en el rostro, todo se fue a un abismo porque en su mente sólo existía una palabra, o más bien una imagen. Su imagen. Las imagen de sus...

 _"... y entonces me perdí de nuevo. Mi cuerpo acalorado por el contacto de nuestra_  
 _carne volvió a encender. Podía sentir que todo se agolpaba en mi parte baja y_  
 _aunque ella me daba caricias suaves, nada se comparaba con la espectacular vista_  
 _de sus pechos. Eran tan firmes, tan redondos. Mis manos no lograban tomarlos_  
 _prisioneros por su tamaño. — Ahh~ —Escapó su gemido que tan favorablemente_  
 _provoqué sólo son el roce de mis dedos en su cuello. Sus labios eran fogosos en_  
 _mi boca, pero yo quería más. Era culpa suya que mi cuerpo pidiera más."_

No la cubría el buzo como de costumbre y su blusa, aunque no revelaba nada en una posición vertical, cuando se agachó otro poco para darle su pequeña muestra de afecto, dejaba muy en claro que tenía un par de tesoros que cualquiera desearía tener la suerte de decir que le pertenecían. ¡Y el tenía la suerte! Porque Hinata, bajo esa ancha ropa de civil, ocultaba un cuerpo envidiable y al parecer era perfectamente consciente de ello, pues sabía como ocultarlo bajo capas y capas de tela.

La calidez en su frente desapareció y la vista cambió radicalmente. Sí, como le dijo el libro, _era culpa suya_. Si sólo le hubiera dado un tonto beso en los labios no tendría que hacer esto para calmarse. Levantó el brazo izquierdo —sí el del trasplante— para sujetarla por la nuca porque si llegaba a soltarla era capaz de desaparecer y no podía dejarlo así. ¡No! Merecía un castigo por no obedecer. Él había sido considerado dándole opciones, que ella no supiera apreciar cual le convenía más _era culpa suya_.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Holis. :3 Dije que posiblemente publicaría antes y, bueno, aún faltan tres días para cumplir el mes, así que sí cuenta. :v Pasando de coles a nabos... Necesito que respondan estas dos preguntitas porque estoy sufriendo algo de bloqueo y necesito de vuestra ayuda. Una es del fic, pero la otra es bien random; apreciaré mucho que la tomaran en cuenta también._

 _ ***** Este es el primer fic en donde Sakura interactúa con mucha (?) frecuencia, por ello necesito darle pareja; no la quiero dejar solterona. No se lo merece. Así que quiero saber si: ¿la dejo con algún personaje del anime/manga (escriban el nombre del candidato y porqué lo consideran apto) o creo un personaje para ella?_

 _ ***** ¿Es mejor publicar un libro con una editorial o por internet (si tiene experiencia o saben del tema, claro)?  
_

 _* Para lectores que no son de lengua española (o hispana)  
I'm curious. If you are not a Spanish speaker, how do you read the fic? Do you translate it with google? Because I tried and the writing is disgusting.  
_

 _Ahora quiero aclarar algo: sus comentarios. :D_

 ** _SKuchiki:_** _Si crees que con esto Sakura dejará de entrometerse, no te imaginas lo que tengo planeado en el futuro. *inserte risa malvada*  
 **Wolf-Enzeru:** ¿Moriste? ¡También amo ser dramática! Para mí el mes se fue volando. D:  
 **Mangetsu Hyuga:** ¿Qué te parece? Tomé tu idea. :D La verdad es que nunca se me ocurrió juntarlos, pero siento que se verían bien juntos. Ya veré como crear una pequeña interacción durante el fic. :3  
_ ** _Trafalgar D. Giss:_** _Sasuke lee inspirado, Naruto lee inspirado, tú lees inspirada y yo escribo inspirada... ¡Ahora todo concuerda! xD Kunai-chan fue desde un inicio planeada para ser cómplice se Sasuke-chan. jejeje... Yo también quisiera publicar cada semana, pero no me da la imaginación tan rápido. D:  
 **:** Yo registré a Kunai a la revista "Gato del mes" y tiene cada semana un delicioso pecado del tamaño de un perro :v Okeno... Naruto tenía que aprender malas mañas, vamos que no es perfecto y como todo buen amigo dañado, tenía que pasarle su maña a Sasuke. xD Además Kakashi y Sasuke siempre tuvieron como conexión de hermanos y como Kakashi pasaba leyendo eso... ¡Vamos que eso es subliminal! Creí lo mismo de Kiba y Shino, y pensé exactamente lo mismo de Sai (de hecho me lo imaginé con dos hijos más xD).  
 **Naoko Ichigo:** ¡Prometo y cumplo! -cofexceptoenlafechadepublicacioncof- Y con respecto a Shion, creo que en el siguiente cap hará una aparición más prolongada (creo, porque aún no está escrito) y si me das algunos tips de cómo actúa ella, pos mejor para evitar el OoC con ella. :D  
 **Patohf:** Nuestro Neji... Si hubiera tenido un hermano mayor, me hubiese gustado que fuese como él. :3 (pero el Neji bueno, no el de la academia D:)  
 **Avis:** En el siguiente cap meteré un sueñito de esos que tanto esperan. ;)  
 **Une jeune ecrivaine:** ¡Oh, my goddess! ¡¿Are you a french speaker?! __I know people of different languages follow me, but it is the first time I read a comment from someone who is not a Spanish speaker. =D  
 **Zumekqi:** Vamos, zume-chan, no odies a Sakura, ella está pasando lo mismo que Hinata, sólo que esta pelirosa es dura de matar. xD Te sacaré de casillas más adelante. *Inserte risa malvada*  
 **Tsuyuko-san:** Bienvenida a este bello mundo alterno que mi mente creó para quienes querían algo menos cliché de la obra original. :3 (porque, vamos, que las parejas fueron forzadas. Soy NaruHina, pero hasta yo admito que ese amor no se vio natural... Qué se la va a hacer.)  
 **LaCrazyWriter:** ¡Wuuuujuuuuu! Bienvenida nueva lectora. Si te gustó esa medio-confesión, morirás para lo que planee en su verdadera confesión. ;) Aunque claro, eso tomará unos capítulos más. :3  
 **Guest (?):** Hola extraño/ña. Welcome Welcome!  
 **Bella-swan11:** ¡Pregnant her?! WOW WOW WOW, calm down, Bella. It'll happen when it has to happen. xD Although I must say that your reason has a very good point... That's make me think... :/  
 **Dagorfly:** Gracias por compartir tu pensamiento conmigo. :3  
 **Damic00:** Bienvenida nueva lectora. :D  
 **Evilangelux:** ¿Moriste con el cap? xD Quisiera dar más adelanto, pero no tengo nada escrito... :(  
 **Vyta2000:** ¡Malditas faltas gramaticales! ¡Te juro que me hincha encontrarme una después de publicarlo! Y leo el cap tres veces antes de subirlo... :( Yo tampoco conozco a nadie que guste de fics (bueno, a una amiga de la uni, pero ella lee yaoi hard, MEGA HARD!) Y bueno, a mí también me da un poco de recelo en interactuar con personas nuevas, pero como adulta me toca hacerlo a la fuerza. No te preocupes por el comentario de antes. :) Y si quieres ganar tu dinerillo, pues vende golosinas en la prepa. Yo vendía chocolates dentro del curso en los dos últimos años antes de graduarme. ¡Me iba bien! :D  
 **Other-panda:** ¡Nueva! Bienvenida, bienvenida~  
 **Ainim:** Sí, lo sé. Pero tú tranqui que con el "besito" de este cap la cosa irá prediendose... ;)  
 **Isa:** ¡El lemmon no puede faltar! ¡Obvio no! Pero como es una historia de amor lento, tendrás que esperar hasta que estos se amen... o se pasen de tragos en un bar. :/ (hey, no suena mal... ya veré si puedo utilizar eso xD *guiño guiño*)  
 **Kaanyle:** Hablas de que abra un p4ypal y pida donaciones, no? Creí que sería bueno, claro, pero eso no me crearía algún problema. Después de todo la historia no es mía al 100%. ¿Tú que crees? ... ¿Pistas del libro? Bueno, por allí mencioné una vez que el escenario principal era el vasto universo, al estilo aventura con algo de thriller y romance, pero la idea se me está escapando de la atmósfera (mi atmósfera mental) y creo que no podré abarcar todo lo que pensaba en un sólo libro. :/ Sobre los romances de las parejas secundarias... Pensé en hacer un cap de relleno, pero luego decidí crear un Spin-off al terminar este. Allí podría hablar a detalle sobre las parejas que se crearán en este fic y Sasuke junto a Hinata harían pequeños cameos. ¿No suena mal, eh?  
 **Guest 2.0 (?):** ¡B-besos y a-abrazos! ¡Auxilio! xD Yo no te conozco, pero también de quiero. :3  
_

 _Y bien, así me despido y espero vuestro comentario sobre este cap (ya saben que cualquier crítica es para mejorar) y sobre las preguntas que les dejé arriba._

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel... :3  
**_ _Si les gustó, deben dejarme un review! Onegai~_

 _ **PD:** Pronto será el cumpleaños de Ino (en el fic), y aunque tal vez no lo mencione en el siguiente cap, sí les digo que tengo algo genial preparado para ese día... e Ino igual. *Inserte risa malvada de Da-chan e Ino*_


	17. Nuestros corazones acelerados

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #211 •**

* * *

.

.

Dio un paso fuera y respiró con libertad; Sasuke era un hombre libre... de nuevo. Tres semanas de recuperación habían pasado sumamente... lento. ¡Horrorosamente lento! ¡MALDITA SEA! En especial después de...

—... de veras! —Rodó los ojos hastiado de la compañía que tenía a su lado— Y luego un _¡BOM!_ y yo...

— _Bu..._ Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun... _Sasuke-kun._ —su voz en murmullo lo atrajo tan rápido que no le prestó atención a la plática estúpida de Naruto sobre qué sabe qué, quién sabe dónde.

— ¡Hola, Hinata-chan!

Ella sonrió no muy cómoda mirándolo a los ojos, éste rascó su nuca y miró a Sasuke, quien lo observó molesto con su bello que decía a todas luces _"Lárgate, tarado."_. Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos al recordar lo que le había dicho en la habitación. Codeó al azabache en las costillas un par de veces sin que Hinata lo viera y con un rápido _chao_ , los dejó en la puerta exterior del edificio médico mientras le hacía muecas y balbuceaba cosas como: _"No metas la pata de nuevo, idiota"_ o _"Recuerda lo que te dije hace un rato"_ y también _"¡Invítala a salir, de veras!"_.

Cuando Naruto no era más que un estúpido recuerdo en la calle, Sasuke se acercó a ella, pero Hinata mantuvo una distancia de metro con él. No lo miraba a la cara desde hace dos eternas semanas y eso lo tenía inquieto y, por primera vez en su vida, culpable. Sí. Era imposible de creer, pero Sasuke Uchiha sentía que había ido muy lejos. ¡Demasiado lejos! Pero no se iba a disculpar. No, claro que no; es un Uchiha. Además no había hecho nada que no se esperase de su situación actual —matrimonio, pareja joven, atractivos ocultos a plena vista—, pero debía admitir que los impulsos masculinos le habían causado un grave problema con la primera mujer que se había ganado su aprecio de una manera diferente a todo lo experimentado.

Caminaba a su lado rumbo a la casa, su casa, pero ella tenía el rostro cabizbajo y estaba tan callada como nunca lo había recordado. Porque debía admitir que desde el matrimonio, Hinata —aunque no hablaba mucho— siempre parecía hablar por los dos.

Recorrían las calles invadidos por esos silencios raros de antes. La miraba de perfil cada cierto número de cuadras sólo para ver que no hacía ni el menor intento de prestarle atención. ¿Seguía enojada? ¿O acaso lo estaría? De todo el tiempo a su lado la había visto sonreír, la había visto llorar, destrozada, firme, centrada, incluso sorprendida y nerviosa, pero enfadada sólo una vez —aquella vez que la empujó en la nieve cuando vivían en la Mansión— y por unos pocos segundos. Con una personalidad tan gentil y transparente, quizá el estar enfadada no era algo que soportase y prefería actuar distante.

Cuando llegaron al sendero que comunicaba la aldea con el Distrito Uchiha, le pareció que ella sobresaltó y redujo la velocidad de sus pasos por un breve momento. Entonces cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que ambos estaban solos desde lo que había sucedido.

— Hinata. —dijo su nombre al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¡P-prepararé el almuerzo! —interrumpió rápido tratando de llegar a la cocina de un salto— Tsu... Tsunade-sama me indicó qué tipo de alimentos debes... —sobresaltó cuando él la tomó del hombro y ella se apartó rápido sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho inconscientemente.

— Ya almorcé.

— Oh... Está bien. E-entonces prepararé algo rápido para... —la tomó del codo con su brazo nuevo; vendado por insistencia del tarado. Ella volvió a dar un pequeño brinco y trató de apartarse, pero esta vez no se lo permitió.

— Hablaremos ahora.

— ¿Ha-Hablar? ¿Ha-hablar de qué? —contestó aún con la mirada en el suelo.

— Sobre lo que hice en...

— ¡N-no importa, Sasuke-kun! Yo... Yo ya olvidé que...

— Ese es el punto, Hinata. No permitiré que olvides. —ella dejó de intentar liberarse y permaneció quieta por varios minutos; su rostro oculto por completo por su larga cabellera azulada.

— _¿Pu... Puedes so-soltarme?_ —susurró después de todo el tiempo de expectativa.

— Si lo hago saldrás corriendo. —agregó con un tono bajo y, casi, dulce.

— _P-prometo que-que no lo haré._

— No te creo. —agregó— Hablaremos sobre lo que pasó en el hospital y el be...

— ¡No lo digas! —exclamó alterada.

Tarde se dio cuenta de su tono y cubrió su boca, pero esa reacción creó en Sasuke una respuesta que jamás se esperó. La tomó por ambos hombros para que sus ojos se fijaran en él. ¡Era fabuloso tener los dos brazos, vaya que sí! Podía obligarla a verlo pues habían pasado semanas desde que no cruzaban una frase completa con contacto visual. ¿Por qué ahora no podía mirarlo a los ojos? ¡Ah sí, fue por _eso_! Ella abrió los párpados tanto que le dolió la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el recuerdo pasó vívido en su memoria, pero cerrarlos era tan igual o peor. Podía recordar todo... Todo. ¡Oh, dioses! Sus mejillas, entintadas desde que había ido por él debido al alta del hospital, ardían tanto como aquella noche. Con los ojos abiertos o cerrados aún podía recordar cada detalle. ¡Cada detalle! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Por qué lo hizo! Bueno, era obvia esa respuesta, pero... ¡Por qué ella seguía recordando! ¡Qué horror!

— Tú...

— _¡Sa-Sasuke-kun, por favor!_

En su interior crecía algo muy familiar. Era una sensación mil y un veces mejor a sobrepasar a Naruto en ninjutsu. Era un incremento en su ego, en su consciencia, en su no-se-qué masculino que no experimentaba desde la academia, cuando todo era tranquilo y su rencor no había aflorado.

— _¡E-esto es incómodo, Sa-Sasuke-kun!_

— Para mí no.

Y sin que ella lo viera por tener los ojos cerrados, él sonrió. ¡Sí, sonrió! No era como nunca hubiera echo ese gesto, pero lo hizo de forma inconsciente; la ocasión lo meritaba. Ahora comprendía porqué no lo podía ver. No estaba enojada —Hinata no era de ese tipo— sólo le daba pena recordar el mejor momento que él podía tener en su memoria. Si él se concentraba, también era capaz de rememorar el sabor a té negro de sus labios y el calor que desprendía su boca; incluso el pequeño y fugaz momento en que ella, torpemente, abrió sus labios y le permitió tocar su lengua por la acción del momento.

— ¡Oye! —Hinata se apartó por su descuido y salió del pasillo como una bala; cubriendo su rostro por completo y desapareciendo en las escaleras.

Suspiró pesado, sus brazos cayeron como fideos, pero la satisfacción de provocar algo así a ella no le quitaría esa perfecta sensación de triunfo y placer personal.

.

.

 _«¡No... No...!»_ Negaba con los ojos cerrados — _¡No... No...! —_ Negaba con los ojos abiertos.

Estaba inquieta... No, más que eso. ¡Mucho más! Era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos y sensaciones en su estómago y en su cabeza y en su boca y en su cuerpo y en... ¡Sí, sobre todo en los labios! Ocultó el rostro en la almohada durante tanto tiempo que la sensación de hambre hace mucho que ya no la molestaba, pero eso no mermaba el hecho de que no había podido desayunar como era debido y sin almuerzo, tarde o temprano la hora de la merienda también la empezaría a molestar.

— _Hinata, abre._

Dio un gran brinco en la cama cuando su voz apareció detrás de la puerta sin anunciarse con golpes sobre la madera. De forma automática consiguió ocultarse bajo su colcha y sacó sus ojos apenas por un costado en dirección a la puerta.

— _N-no te..._

— _No te estoy preguntando. Abre._ —Apretó sus labios, pero el recuerdo apareció de nuevo y se ocultó bajo la colcha una vez más.

Estaba muy confundida, pero más que eso preocupada. Asustada, pero no de Sasuke, obviamente, porque él no era un mal chico, simplemente había hecho algo que, bueno... No se lo esperaba. ¿O quizá sí? ¡No! ¡Ay, ya no estaba segura! Respiró profundo un par de veces bajo la colcha, pero era lo mismo. Respirar profundo, apretar los labios, cerrar los ojos, tenerlos abiertos, a Sasuke cerca... Todo traía el recuerdo, el vívido recuerdo de ese beso. _Ese beso._ Tenía presente el aliento a menta por la pasta dental, el calor de sus labios y, por supuesto, como olvidar su... su... _su lengua_. ¡Oh dioses! Su rostro sonrojó con furia y lo cubrió con las manos todavía bajo la sábana.

— _Abre, o la tumbo._ —unos tenues golpes en la puerta la alertaron y se levantó de golpe para quitar el seguro del picaporte o su habitación quedaría inservible. El sonido llegó a oído de ambos, pero ella permaneció tras la puerta haciendo peso muerto para que no ingresara y la viera como un tomate.

— ¡E-espera! ¡No entres!

— _La casa es mía, puedo ir donde quiera sin tu permiso._ —respondió tras la puerta tratando de girar la perilla, pero ella lo contuvo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, p-por favor esto es... es... penoso para m-mí! —exclamaba con los párpados abiertos, las mejillas encendidas y los nervios de punta. — S-si me das tiempo e-entonces yo eh... Yo p-podré... Eh... A-asimilar, creo, lo que p-pasó y-y... Sa... ¿Sasuke... kun? —El silencio del otro lado fue prolongado. Arrimó la oreja para escuchar con atención, pero al no percibir ni la respiración abrió la puerta lentamente y el olor que llegó a su nariz desde el suelo la dejó sin palabras. Allí, frente a su puerta, estaba una bandeja con un porción de arroz recién cocinado, un trozo de filete, zanahorias y verduras junto a un vaso con jugo de mora, y agua. Miró por el pasillo, pero no había rastro de él.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #212 •**

* * *

.

.

El sonido suave de las gotas de agua la levantó. No había tenido un sueño... extraño —como el de hace dos semanas— y si lo tuvo no quería recordarlo. La brisa fría de inicios de otoño le causó un estremecimiento suave y se levantó a cerrar la ventana, pero en lugar de hacerlo, permaneció en el marco contemplando el paisaje. Las montañas estaban difuminadas por las nubes bajas y el tono de las hojas —verde, naranja y marrón típicos de la estación— resaltaba por el agua que bañaba las copas creando una ligera música que la tenía en calma. El sonido de golpes y leves quejidos de una voz masculina atrapó su oído desde el patio, pero le era imposible ver de quien se trataba porque el árbol que crecía en la esquina separaba la vista de su habitación con el jardín delantero. Llevada por la curiosidad de que alguien estuviese bajo esa lluvia fría cerró la ventana, tomó su bata —adquirida hace poco—, abrió la puerta y divisó la bandeja en el suelo.

— _¡El desayuno!_ —exclamó cuando vio que el reloj marcaba cuarto para las diez y ella seguía arriba. Bajó las escaleras con la bandeja rumbo a la cocina. Todo estaba limpio y se notaba que nadie la había utilizado desde anoche.— _¡HHAA!_ —Esa voz la detuvo de lavar sus platos y regresó en sus pasos hasta la sala.

Allí, en el patio, se encontraba Sasuke junto a Sasuke... y otro Sasuke. Era la primera vez que lo veía entrenar y se encontraba tan concentrado en ello que no se percató de su presencia; o eso creí ella. Con sigilo y sin querer interrumpirlo, caminó hasta las puertas corredizas para observar. Por un segundo pensó que le haría daño entrenar bajo el frío, pero recordó que a él le gustaba ese tipo de clima y que era resistente a ello. Le impresionaba la rapidez con la que reaccionaba ante sus propios clones y el brillo carmesí de su ojo brillaba ferviente entre el húmedo día oscuro, el brazo izquierdo había recuperado su movilidad y fuerza por completo, pues los golpes de sus propios puños y patadas no reflejaban el dolor en su rostro.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero su ropa estaba empapada y las gotas de agua volaban de su cabello como una danza de batalla que era interesante y la tenía embelesada. _«¿Se molestará si... si le pido que me entrene?»_ Pensó mientras sus ojos se perdía en recuerdos de la conversación con su padre y sobre el próximo encuentro con Neji. _¡POFF! ¡POFF!_ El sonido de los clones la trajo de regreso y sonrió incómoda cuando notó que Sasuke la observaba aún con el Sharingan activo.

— _No..._ No era mi intención, Sasuke-kun. —expresó al verlo subir al borde de madera— Buenos días.

— Pásamela. —indicó ya sin el doujutsu activo señalando a su espalda, ella contempló una toalla en la esquina, la tomó y al dar la vuelta para entregársela sucedió algo que no había ocurrido antes; y que no esperó que ocurriera jamás. Sus mejillas estallaron con suavidad, con sutileza. ¿Qué sucede? No era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, Sasuke no tenía vergüenza de quitarse la camisa frente a ella —había pasado unas cuantas veces en el pasado—, pero por alguna extrañísima razón, verlo sin camisa ahora la sonrojó.

— ¡P-prepararé el de... desayuno! —comentó con la mirada en el suelo, corriendo a la salida más cercana después de tirarle la toalla a la cara.

 _«¡Que... Qué fue eso!_ _»_ Meditó en la cocina con los ingredientes a mano cortando tomates y calentando el agua de la tetera. _«¡Qué vergüenza!»_ Cerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza un poco, soltó el cuchillo y palmeó sus cachetes para calmar el ardor que le causó ver su torso. Jamás se le cruzó por la mente que Sasuke siendo como era —de contextura delgada— fuera fornido. No era como si los músculos de su abdomen y de su brazo —porque el vendado aún era mas delgado— estuvieran enormes, pero su físico estaba bien traba...

— Hinata. —dio un brinco y sus mejillas sonrojaron más.

— _¿S-sí?_ —respondió sin voltear, de regreso en la tarea de picar las verduras para el omelette.

— El agua ya está. —indicó tranquilo y ella apagó la estufa rápidamente, regresando a la posición delante de la tabla y el cuchillo donde se sentía segura; y no porque sujetase algo afilado.

Sin necesidad de activar el Byakugan, estaba segura que él seguía de pie en la puerta y la tenía inquieta. ¿Acaso necesitará algo? ¿Ropa seca? ¿Un desayuno en específico? ¿Algo de...? Su cuerpo se tensó y contuvo la respiración cuando un brazo derecho se estiró a pocos centímetros de su rostro para sacar un vaso del estante superior. Sentía su respiración sobre la cabeza y unas pocas gotas de agua rodaron de su cabello hasta impregnarse en su bata. Cuando Sasuke se alejó hacia la refrigeradora logró recuperar el oxígeno, pero...

— Sé que estas nerviosa. —agregó— Y eso se debe a mi presencia. —dijo con media sonrisa que ella era incapaz de ver mientras su cuerpo temblaba por las palabras, por el recuerdo del beso uno... del beso dos... de los sueños... ¿Por qué recordaba todo eso justo ahora? ¡No, no, no! Debía salir de allí pronto. ¡¿Cómo Sasuke sabía de...?!

Cuando soltó el cuchillo, con la mirada en el suelo, su muñeca quedó prisionera por una mano amplia y fría, su cuerpo realizó un giró brusco en U y luego chocó contra el torso frío de él. Levantó la cabeza y por primera vez en lo que llevaban juntos vio una mueca en su rostro de... de... ¡No puede ser!

Sasuke estaba... sonriendo.

¡Estaba sonriendo!

¡¿Sonriendo?!

No era una sonrisa amplia, no era una sonrisa coqueta, no era más que una curvatura ligera en sus labios acompañada de calidez —o malicia no estaba segura— en su mirada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza _«E-es un sueño... So-solo un sueño._ _»_ Se decía a sí misma cubriendo sus ojos con las manos porque de esa manera lograba despertar siempre que Sasuke aparecía en ellos. — _Despierta. Despierta._ —murmuró sin darse cuenta porque lo único que quería era despertar, pero en lugar de respirar agitada sobre la cama y con la frente sudada, sintió como un par de brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y espalda dejando el espacio entre sus cuerpos inexistente.

— Haces la cosas muy fácil. —comentó casual sin soltarla.

La tensión era palpable en todo su cuerpo, pero cuando quiso alejarse para ir a cambiarse no pudo.

No era la primera vez que la abrazaba —ya en el cementerio sucedió—, pero de una manera peculiar ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos... Quizá la pijama holgada que llevaba puesta y la bata la volvían un faro de calor para su cuerpo frío por el entrenamiento y la lluvia, pero algo más impedía soltarla. Una parte de él la estaba castigando por lo que había sucedido semanas atrás en el hospital y por eso no la soltaría, pero la otra —la más fuerte al parecer— lo tenía de esclavo a merced de su compañía. ¿Hace cuanto no compartían tiempo a solas? Bueno, siempre había sido así; después de todo se mudaron de una Mansión a compartir un departamento, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta que esa chica entre sus brazos era más necesaria en su vida de lo que nunca antes creyó.

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando los brazos de Sasuke no estaba satisfechos con la _nada_ de espacio entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a apretar más, más y más. Sobre su cabeza reposó la barbilla mientras sentía su pecho moverse por la respiración profunda y lenta.

El aroma herbal... Cuanto lo extrañaba. La calidez de su cuerpo a su lado... Cuanto lo extrañaba.

¡Por qué demonios pensaba cosas tan absurdas! Es decir, había admitido que le interesaba, pero tampoco iba a actuar como un zoquete. ¡O peor! Un perver...

— _S-Sa..._

La soltó de golpe y se alejó de ella sin mirar atrás, sin decir palabra alguna, sin sonido; nada. Su rubor aplacó lentamente mientras terminaba el desayuno llenando su cabeza con la ingenua idea de que Sasuke simplemente tenía frío luego de entrenar. Aunque claro eso creaba preguntas como: ¿Y por qué no cambiarse entonces? ¿Por qué sus brazos la acercaron más a su cuerpo? ¿Por qué...? Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en repetir los ingredientes permitidos en las comidas para que Sasuke se recuperase y el trasplante no tuviera complicaciones dentro del siguiente mes. Pero claro, para Sasuke otra vez algo nuevo y tranquilo con ella se volvió en su contra; como el beso en el hospital.

Respirar profundo, acercar su cuerpo; todo estaba bien hasta ese punto, pero luego ella tenía que... — _¡Tss!_ —Sus suaves dedos hicieron presión sobre su piel intentando alejarse provocándole un corrientazo en su cuerpo y entonces su mente percibió lo cerca que estaba de ella. Sí, cerca. ¡Vaya que lo estaba! Tan cerca que pudo sentir a través de la pijama y de la bata la suavidad de sus redondos y blandos y grandes... ¿Y si no hubiera tenido la bata? ...o la pijama. _¡Dioses!_

Entró a la ducha sin encenderla y sin quitarse el resto de la ropa porque la imagen de Hinata en una corta, muy, muy corta toalla estaba ganando poder en su estúpida mente adolescente.

 _«¡Maldita sea!_ _»_

.

.

Desayunaban en el comedor. Había pasado tiempo de no hacerlo, pero de los dos, ella era la única que no quería estar allí. _«¡Ama, mira lo que te traje!_ _»_ El maullido de Kunai cerró la quietud y ambos miraron en dirección a la puerta donde la gata caminaba en su dirección con un avechucho muerto en el hocico. _«¿Tú que miras? Es para ella._ _»_ Siseó el animal en dirección a Sasuke y éste rodó los ojos al ver lo volátil que era para cambiar su estado de ánimo; pues a Hinata le maulló con todo el amor del mundo.

— _Kunai-chan..._ —murmuró apenada por el avecita muerta que depositó delante de su silla meneando la cola con satisfacción. _«Me tomó varios días atraparla, pero lo conseguí._ _»_ La gata se lamió la panza y las patas delanteras con parsimonia _«No quiero estar fuera de forma como ese._ _»_ Comentó mirando a Sasuke con aburrimiento y aunque ninguno era capaz de entender sus berreantes maullidos, Sasuke sabía muy en el fondo que esa gata lo estaba insultando. — ¡Oh! —Hinata se levantó rápido rumbo a la puerta para buscar en su abrigo el celular que con tanta insistencia cortó la amena conversación de Kunai.

Tratando de terminar su desayuno, escuchaba murmullos en el pasillo, pero no lograba descifrar con exactitud de qué o quién se trataba por la maldita gata.

 _«Te dije que ayudaría, pero vi lo que hiciste hace un rato desde el tejado de enfrente._ _»_ Kunai subió a la silla de junto para mirar a Sasuke de la misma forma en que Naruto lo miró cuando le contó lo del beso. _«Pervertido._ _»_ Y estaba seguro que el animal estaba diciendo lo mismo. _«¿Cómo esperas que mi ama te aprecie si la tratas de una forma tan impulsiva._ _»_ — Ya cállate. —contestó ante tanto ronroneo y maullido exasperante. _«Así sólo conseguirás que te etiquete como un degenerado y tendré que morderte en el..._ _»_

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —su voz silenció a la gata y ambos la contemplaron de frente— Yo, eh, sino te molesta saldré un momento. —su nerviosismo ya no estaba ni en el sonrojo ni en su mirada— Regresaré por la tarde... creo. O tal vez en la noche. —platicaba mientras se ponía el abrigo con urgencia— Mirai-chan está con fiebre y Kiba-kun no sabe qué hacer. —Sasuke no le dio importancia y lo último que escuchó fue la puerta con delicadeza.

La gata lo observaba de la misma forma en la que lo contemplaba un espejo, pero no le agradaba el gesto porque era como si él mismo se estuviera diciendo...

 _«Idiota._ _»_

.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta y la vio con la funda en la mano le dio un abrazo de entera confianza y alivio. — Esta bien, Kiba-kun. —Palmeó su espalda con una sonrisa tranquila para él, pero Kiba tiró de ella dentro de la casa, casi empujándola hasta la habitación de Mirai.

— Ya le tomé la temperatura y le puse compresas de agua tibia en la frente como dijiste por teléfono, pero sigue igual, Hinata. —el nerviosismo en su tono era tan notorio como el caminar que tenía por toda la alcoba.

— ¿Y Kurenai-san?

— Dijo que me calme y que llamara a uno de ustedes hasta que regresara. —Kiba observó a Hinata darle remedio (adquirido camino al sitio) a la pequeña en cama mientras seguía refunfuñando para no mostrar su evidente preocupación— ¡Ese idiota desconsiderado de Shino no vino!

— Seguro estaba ocupado. —comentó para relajarlo, pero algo en sus palabras causó lo opuesto. El rechinar de sus dientes y la frente arrugada era algo que no había presenciado en Kiba nunca.

— ¡Sí. Bien ocupado, seguro! —bramó— ¡Ocupado cortejando a mi hermana!

Hinata abrió sus párpados con sutileza al recordar la foto en el celular de Shino y, esta vez, asegurar con palabras que en realidad había visto lo que creyó haber visto esa noche.

— No... No hables muy alto, Kiba-kun. Mirai-chan necesita descansar. —Kiba respiró profundo un par de veces y se disculpó, pero la molestia aún perduraba en su mirada. Ella divagó por la habitación de un lado a otro unos momentos sin saber qué hacer o decir exactamente, hasta que dejó que su personalidad hiciera lo que creía pertinente. — _¿Quieres...?_ ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

— No lo sé. —contestó de brazos cruzados, sacando los labios como un niño haciendo rabieta; ella sonrió por su gesto infantil.

— Shino-kun y Hana-san...

— Eso parece. —respondió algo repugnado más que enojado.

— Y... No te agrada.

— No es eso. Más bien sería... _¡Agh!_ —gruñó— _¡Es raro!_ —clamó bajo pero levantando los brazos por lo que ella reaccionó con un pequeño brinco— A ti y a Shino los veo como familia y, bueno, Hana es mi hermana... ¿Comprendes? Es como si tú vieras a Neji y a Hanabi saliendo.

— _Oh..._ —asintió con lentitud echando otro vistazo al termómetro de la pequeña. — Así que es eso.

— Sería muy raro, no. ¡Es raro!

— Me gustaría decirte como actuar, pero... Pero no sé qué decir, Kiba-kun.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual Hinata abandonó la alcoba para preparar el almuerzo, además de llamar a Kurenai para que no estuviera inquieta mientras regresaba de la misión. Kiba cambió el agua del recipiente donde remojaba el pañuelo para la frente de la pequeña, se sentó a su lado y la contempló ya más calmado. Hinata ingresó con una pequeña bandeja que colocó en una mesita cercana y extendió un plato a Kiba; tomó asiento junto a Mirai —como había hecho él— para estar pendientes cada segundo.

— Te va bien lo de cuidar niños. —comentó luego de unos bocados de estofado de carne— Esta es la... ¿tercera vez? y mira lo que me pasa con ella. Kurenai-san debió llamarte a ti en lugar de mí.

— No digas eso, Kiba-kun. Tú también la cuidas muy bien; además es otoño. Los resfriados en los niños pequeños son comunes. —él respondió con un sonido trivial— ¿Por qué Akamaru no está contigo?

— Ah... Está castigado en casa. —comentó algo incómodo en el fondo, tragando pesado la bola de arroz en su garganta.

— ¿Lo castigaste? —el comentario le sorprendió tanto que no pudo contener el asombro en su rostro— ¿Qué pudo ser tan grave para que lo castigaras?

— Bueno... —rascó su cuello y miró hacia un costado con las mejillas rojas; lo que la confundió un poco— Creo que yo... que yo pude haber dicho que, pues... bueno... ¡Me peleé con Tamaki por su culpa! —agregó avergonzado pero reacio a decir más. Ella observó a su amigo con gentileza, le ofreció un poco de jugo y su incomodidad desapareció. Cuando la calma interior se reflejó de nuevo en sus afiladas pupilas comentó más como una afirmación que una pregunta— Te quedarás.

— Hasta la noche si...

— ¡NO! —reaccionó con tal espanto que Mirai se movió levemente en la cama y Kiba se regañó a sí mismo— _¡No me puedes dejar solo con ella! ¡Está enferma! ¿¡Y si le pasa algo y no sé qué hacer?!_ —gritó susurrando; qué hubiera pasado como algo gracioso si la angustia en sus ojos no fuera tan real.

— Si, pero... Verás Kiba-kun...

— _¡No, no te vayas!_ —continuó con sus murmullos sordos— _¡Yo no sé cuidar niños enfermos! ¡Me entra pánico!_

— Pero... Pero has cuidado de Akamaru, ¿no es así? —Kiba afirmó con fuerza.

— Sí, pero un animal no es un niño. _¡Hasta yo sé eso!_ —Hinata sonrió incómoda, pero en el fondo la idea le pareció perfecta. Regresar a casa y estar a solas con Sasuke no era algo que quisiera por el momento. ¿Y si continuaba torturando su frágil mente con esos abrazos repentinos o los... o los be... _¡esos!_. No. Si se quedaba a cuidar de Mirai por uno o varios días podría relajarse y regresar a la casa sin problemas porque, vamos, sólo tenía que despejar la mente por un momento. Miró la expectante cara de Kiba por unos segundo y cuando ella afirmó —no muy convencida en su totalidad— Kiba dio un brinco, un "gracias" sonoro y volvió a regañarse por hacerle ruido a la dulce Mirai.

 _«Es... Espero que Sasuke-kun no se moleste._ _»_

.

.

El atardecer estaba próximo y reposaba sobre el bordillo de la casa después de otra sesión de entrenamiento porque —para él— estaba fuera de forma; además ver su brazo izquierdo más delgado que el otro le causaba repulsión. Antes sin el brazo no había problemas, pero ahora sentía que era deforme. El sudor recorría su frente y el rostro, y aunque estaba dispuesto a otra ronda más, si se sobre-exigía terminaría en el hospital; Tsunade fue muy clara en ello. Chasqueó la lengua sin darle importancia y se levantó del suelo para una tercera batalla contra sí mismo. El cielo tenía un claro tinte de lluvia próxima que le daba un aspecto oscuro, pero no le era problema.

— Per... Permiso. —esa voz desde el pasillo lo detuvo y giró— Ho... Hola Sasuke-kun. —estaba inquieta. Pensó que se trataba de él, pero no estaba sin camisa y habían pasado demasiadas horas como para que siguiera igual. — ¿Estás ocupado?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Bueno, pues... Eh... Es sobre Mirai-chan. —inició algo indecisa pero poco a poco comenzó a adquirir confianza— Kurenai-san se encuentra en una misión y, eh... Kiba-kun la estaba cuidando y se resfrió y... y él me dijo que mejor yo me quede con ella porque, bueno, no sabría qué hacer si llega a empeorar. —Sasuke levantó una ceja con una clara señal de _"Eso no me importa."_ Hinata rascó su mejilla y lo observó a los ojos con algo de ruego— ¿Me... puedo quedar con ella?

Como otras veces pidió su opinión. Debía admitir que, muy en el fondo, le agradaba que tomara en cuenta su voz como pareja, pero pensar en eso también era extraño pues... ¿Por qué pensaba en él como esposo sólo cuando convenía a las apariencias? Bueno, era de esperar que le importara la opinión de los demás hasta cierto punto ya que fue criada por un Clan que le daba prioridad a la fachada delante de la nobleza; aunque ella no era del todo apegada a ese tipo de criterio: Primero aceptó el arreglo del matrimonio, después quería el divorcio...

Como sea, en eso eran opuestos. Quizá a ella no le importaba el qué dirán sobre sí misma, pero sí, si se trataba de su clan; por el contrario él hacía lo que quisiera sin importar manchar el apellido —decir que fue un miembro de Akatsuki y luego renegado le había dado la fama equivocada, sin mencionar el querer acabar con la aldea y muchas otras cosas más que no quería recordar ahora, ni nunca.

— Haz lo que quieras. —respondió al fin de cuentas y ella sonrió aliviada. Caminó hasta uno de los cojines que decoraba la sala vacía y dejó allí su celular; el gesto lo confundió un poco.

— _Um..._ Si necesitas algo, o te duele el brazo, no dudes en llamarme. —Claro, ahora el gesto tenía sentido. Después de todo no tenían la línea telefónica activa y no llegaría hasta que hubieran más habitantes en la zona; el jefe del departamento de Telefonía era un desgraciado avaro. Dio media vuelta ignorándola.— Marca al número de Kiba-kun. Cuídate.— _¡POFF!_ Su clon desapareció y él regresó a lo que importaba: entrenar.

.

.

—... y entonces _¡bam!_ —Hinata sonrió divertida y él carcajeó— ¡Yo no me lo esperaba, te lo juro, pero me reí tanto como ahora! —Hinata cubrió su boca para evitar el gesto, porque la historia sobre un accidente vergonzoso que sufrió Hana en la veterinaria no era de buen gusto; aún así no podía contener la risa.

— ¡Eres... Eres malo, Kiba-kun! —exclamó cubriendo su rostro sonrojado por la risa, él rascó su nuca algo incómodo— Y la... la ayudaste, espero.

— ¡No, qué va! —palmeó su rodilla— Yo pensaba dejarla en el suelo con la comida regada... —la risa paró de golpe— pero mi madre llegó y, eh... ¡Tú no le puedes decir que no a Tsume Inuzuka! —acotó con un escalofrío completo que a Hinata le causó una suave sonrisa, pero generó en Kiba una respuesta igual de forma tierna. — Por cierto, Hinata. —Bordeó la parte superior del vaso con sus dedos en un pequeño jugueteo antes de dejarlo en la mesa de la sala y despojarse de la chaqueta. — Cómo vas... ¿Cómo vas con ese arrogante? —Su tono sonó algo despectivo, pero ella sabía que era por protección; respondió calmada después de terminar su bebida.

— Sasuke-kun está... está actuando extraño.

— ¡¿De qué manera?! —levantó una ceja tanto por curiosidad como por rabia; ella sonrojó algo incómoda por la pregunta.

— Bu-bueno... Él es más... ¿expresivo? —realizó un gesto suave con los hombros porque sabía muy bien el por qué, pero no negaba. Kiba se acercó a ella con ese mismo rostro ácido al realizar la pregunta de antes.

— ¡¿Te ha hecho algo como tocarte sin tu permiso o...?!

— ¡Ki-Kiba-kun! —cubrió su rostro de golpe por la franqueza con la que se expresaba su compañero— ¿Po-podemos cambiar de te...? —su voz quedó cortada cuando los brazos de Kiba la rodearon con fuerza, arrimándola a su pecho fornido y cálido como el pelaje de un gran lobo salvaje. — ¿Ki... Kiba-kun? —levantó la mirada, pero sólo se encontró con un extraño sonrojo que muy pocas veces había presenciado por cumplidos o pleitos en los que él se sentía incómodo, pero ahora no era así. Es decir, ella no había dicho nada que lo pusiera en ese estado, ¿o sí?

— Me... Me alegra oír eso, Hinata. —ella sabía lo mucho que la protegía y correspondió el gesto con lentitud— Porque no imaginas la ira del solo pensar que te entregues primero a él que a mí. —Las palabras la congelaron y Kiba la abrazó con más fuerza porque sabía que lo que tenía que decir podría alejarla y no lo soportaría. — Yo sé que no... que no es el momento y que estás casada con ese imbécil pero..., pero me gustas.

— _Kiba-kun._ —trató de apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió y colocó su barbilla sobre la delicada cabellera para evitar que lo mirase a los ojos.

— Para ser completamente sincero, Hinata, no sólo me gustas. Es más que eso, mucho más. Yo... ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo tanto que sólo me di cuenta que sentía algo así de fuerte cuando te vi con él! Cuando procesé la idea de que serías de él y no mía yo... —Ella tartamudeaba su nombre presa de sus brazos y su corazón latía con fuerza por la emoción de sus palabras. — ¿Tú lo amas? —Preguntó de imprevisto. — Porque es tu esposo pero... pero si no lo amas está bien para mí porque no me importaría estar contigo a escondidas. —Su rostro fino se iluminó por el color carmesí de la repentina propuesta. — Protegerte, amarte, consentirte a oscuras en mi casa, o en misiones... ¡Lo que sea que te haga feliz pídemelo y te lo daré sin pensarlo! —Hinata logró apartarse, pero él la sostuvo de los hombros.

— _E-esto... Esto no se puede... Kiba-k..._ —cortó sus palabras con un beso. Sus labios con sabor a naranja se mezclaban con el refresco de moras que había bebido. La necesidad, la impaciencia, el cariño y su rudeza torpe la congeló y le permitió ingresar a su boca porque... porque... Delicadamente cedió ante sus besos que segundo a segundo se volvían más pasionales, perdiéndose en el fogoso deseo que desprendía su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo. — _No... No podemos..._ —Trató de apartarlo, pero él la obligaba a ceder. Terminó recostado sobre ella en aquel mullido sofá hasta cubrirla casi por completo. — _¿Qué... Qué pasa... con Tamaki-san?_ —silabeó entre espacios cuando él le permitía respirar para continuar succionando sus labios— _Ku-Kurenai-san... po... podría llegar y... Mirai-chan está..._

— _No pienses más, Hinata._ —exclamó quedo y bajo sin alejarse demasiado de sus labios rojos por la presión, recostado sobre ese delicado cuerpo femenino que intentaba ocultar bajo grandes prendas— _Yo me entregaré en cuerpo y alma, Hinata y... y sólo pido que los aceptes._ —El dolor y cariño en su mirada era tan fuerte que las palpitaciones en su pecho comenzaron a doler. Sus ojos se nublaron lentamente por las lágrimas y acarició su mejilla sabiendo que estaba mal, que estaba casada y que la felicidad de Kiba no era compartida, pero algo la hacía continuar. Permitió que una de las manos viajara por el costado hasta llegar a su pierna y levantó la falda hasta tocar las caderas. Un pequeño y corto gemido escapó de sus labios prisioneros cuando el jugueteo repentino de sus pechos la tomó desprevenida. — _No me importa ser tu amante... mientras... mientras te entregues a mí._ —murmuró en su oído antes de recorrer su cuello con besos, de agarrar la carne firme de sus piernas— _Sólo a mí._ —Sus manos se escudriñaron por debajo de la blusa hasta hacer contacto con su brasier, la otra secundó la acción y levantó la vestimenta para que sus labios estuvieran en contacto directo con su cuerpo suave... dulce...

La respiración agitada, el calor... Con rapidez se despojó de su camisa y con impaciencia destrozó la de ella. El ambiente callado era testigo de sonidos cortos y bajos que escapaban de sus bocas con ardor. Aquellos finos dedos se enterraron en la espalda cuando una de las hábiles manos de Kiba bajó peligrosamente y se introdujo por su su falda hasta querer llegar a su femineidad. En ese momento sonrió de forma malévola porque había descubierto a un tercer individuo tras la ventana. El rostro sórdido de Sasuke observaba con horror cómo recorría su vientre con besos y caricias asquerosas y cómo esas deformes manos le daban placer a Hinata. _¡Su esposa!_

Tenía activado el Sharingan, pero no funcionaba y tampoco podía enviar al infeliz a otra dimensión. ¡No podía quemarlo vivo! ¡No podía aplastarlo con el Susano'o, mierda! ¡No podía, siquiera cambiar de lugar! _No... No..._ Estaba allí y no podía hacer más que mirar. ¡MIRAR, MALDITA SEA! Mirar y sentir la misma lava recorrer sus venas, apretando la mandíbula frustrado... Incapaz. Maldita sea... ¡Maldita sea! _¡MALDITA SEA!_

— _¡Hinata!_

Despertó en la cama sudado y con el corazón acelerado. Las manos le dolían y las tenía rojas por la presión que les causó al contener la rabia de... del... Estrujó su cara con las palmas, tiró del cabello con fuerza dejándose caer sobre la cama limpia y las sábanas esparcidas. Inhalar y exhalar lento calmó su respiración. Observó el lado izquierdo de la cama con lejanía. Allí debería estar ella pero no, estúpidamente la dejó ir a los bra... Apretó los ojos con fuerza para olvidar esa pesadilla porque eso fue: una simple y maldita pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y observó el tejado. ¿Por qué había tenido un sueño tan idiota? Era como si, bueno... Sentía algo por Hinata, no lo podía negar a esas alturas —el trasplante se lo recordaría siempre—, pero no iba a caer tan bajo como para sentir celos de alguien como Kiba. ¡Con un demonio, eso sería patético! ¡Cómo iba a tener celos de un apestoso entrenador canino si él era Uchiha! ¡U-CHI-HA!

Sí claro, Kiba la conocía desde hace varios años y era musculoso y le sonreía y la hacía reír, pero él ya estaba casado con ella así que todo lo demás era efímero y trivial y sin sentido. Con sólo decir que era Uchiha ganaba, y por mucho. ¡Demonios! Golpeó la cama con fuerza por pensar pendejadas de ese tipo. Empezaba a pensar como un tarado y él no tocaría fondo pareciéndose a Naruto. ¡Dioses, no! Eso sería peor que pensar que Hinata prefería estar con ese mugroso perro de madre que con él. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de ese par en la sala lo irritó. Chasqueó la lengua pensando que si hubiera cambiado de lugar quizá... Él podría hacerlo mejor. ¡Muchísimo mejor, vaya que sí! Aunque... No había tenido práctica nunca y hace unos meses había empezado a leer cómo complacer a una mujer, pero... ¿Qué mierda? ¡Pero el día que ella apareciera en la cama lista para...!

— _¿Sa... Sasuke-kun?_ —salió de su trance con un electrizante escalofrío y tomó asiento de golpe al escuchar su voz a los pies de la cama— _E... Está bien si... si piensas en mí de... de esa forma..._

Su tartamudeo era desesperante, pero tenía la mente en blanco por el cuadro balanceado de dulzura torpe y sensualidad innata que le estaba regalando. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Los dedos finos y temblorosos sujetaron la cremallera de su abrigo cerrado. Lenta y deliciosamente recorrió con la mirada el camino del cierre bajando y bajando... y bajando. Descubrió sus hombros, luego sus pechos, su vientre... Tenía la boca seca. Cuando el abrigo salió de la zona de la cama notó que esas largas y torneadas piernas no lograban ocultarse por la delgada cortina de tela oscura casi transparente del babydoll.

Tragó... y con mucho esfuerzo.

— _Pu... Puedes hacer lo que... lo que gustes, Sasuke-kun... porque... po-porque esto..._ —cubrió su cuerpo vanamente con sus delgados brazos debido a su notable timidez, sus labios brillaban, su mirada blanca resaltaba por las mejillas rosadas. Decir que el calor invadía su cuerpo era erróneo, porque él mismo empezaba a desprender vapor. No pestañeaba y tenía sed. ¡Muchísima sed!— _Porque esto es... es un sueño._

— _¿Qué?_

Volvió a levantarse con el sudor rodando por la frente, la respiración agitada, la boca seca y a Sasuke Jr. con ganas de probar aquello prohibido conocido como: Hinata.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #213 •**

* * *

.

.

Una manitas pequeñas hincaron su ojo y se levantó de golpe con dolor en la espalda y la mejilla húmeda por la saliva. Restregó sus ojos un poco y la luz del sol la despertó. — ¡Akakiba! —No alcanzó a detener el manotazo de Mirai en la nariz de su compañero quien no sólo despertó molesto, sino maldiciendo. — ¡Perdón, perdón! —exclamó al ver que se trataba de la pequeña.

— ¿Akakiba, e'tás b'en? —Hinata sonrió cariñosa al contemplar a su compañero sollozar por ver a su dulce sobrinita ya sin una pizca de fiebre.

— Parece que es un virus, Kiba-kun. —afirmó después de tomarle la temperatura— Debemos llevarla al médico.

— Claro. Ve al baño primero, Hinata. Yo cambiaré a Mirai-chan.

— Seguro, gracias.

Después de que los tres estaban aseados, tomaron un desayuno ligero y Hinata llamó a Kurenai para avisar que su retoño estaba bien. Fuera de casa, camino al consultorio, Kiba subió a la pequeña Sarutobi en sus hombros para que se divirtiera cabalgando un rato. Ambos tenían ojeras por pasar la noche en vela después de que Mirai comenzara a quejarse por la fiebre que subió de 39 a 42. La conversación entre ambos no abarcó más allá de si era mejor comprar otro remedio, o si mejor la llevaban al hospital, o si era culpa suya por jugar con ella en la lluvia hace unos días y otros temas que sólo hacían sentir a Kiba el peor niñero sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pararon de golpe, Kiba tomó del brazo a Hinata y se ocultaron en un callejón cerrado. Él se veía incómodo y ella se asomó con cautela para no atraer la atención de aquella persona que alteró a su compañero. Abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender por qué se ocultaban.

— ¡Akakiba! ¡Akakiba! —los dos tiritaron por el escándalo de la vivaracha Mirai que empezó a jalar del cabello del aburrido caballo que no seguía avanzando ni haciendo ruidos.

— _Mi-Mirai-chan..._ _Sssh..._

— ¡SSSHHH! ¡AKAKIBA! ¡H'NATA! ¡SSHHH! ¡SSSSHHHH!

Ambos estaban pálidos porque la pequeña ahora estaba más enérgica que de costumbre. Hinata la tomó por los brazos para que se calmara, pero el ruido en el callejón sin salida se propagó como eco. — Tenemos la misma habilidad de olfato, Kiba. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no me daría cuenta de tu presencia? —aterrados por las palabras y por ser descubiertos, giraron mecánicos y con la misma sonrisa torpe.

— B-buenos días, Hana-san.

— _Ne... Nee-san._

— Hola, Hinata. —sonrió cariñosa en dirección a ella, pero al mirar a Kiba sus ojos se tornaron serios— Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que hizo Akamaru.

— Yo... Yo llevaré a... —sentir el agarre de Kiba en su abrigo por la espalda la silenció y sonrió incómoda. — Ha... Hana-san eh... Ki-Kiba-kun y yo íbamos a-al hospital para una consulta.

— De acuerdo Hinata, pero me gustaría platicar con mi hermano a solas. —las pupilas de Hinata viajaron de su amigo a la hermana de éste varias veces en busca de ayuda por parte de su compañero, pero la mirada seria de Hana ganó. — Gracias, linda. No tardaré. —Ella se alejó culpable de dejar a Kiba en una situación tan incómoda como platicar con su hermana por la "posible" relación con Shino, que aunque era inesperado, sentía una extraña mezcla de felicidad e incomodidad de pensar en ello también.

— Oye. —la repentina voz a su espalda la espantó con la pequeña en brazos— Eres Hinata, ¿no? —al girar, la mezcla de felicidad e incomodidad por Shino cambió bruscamente por sorpresa y vergüenza.

— Shi... ¿Shion-san?

— Qué bueno que me recuerdes —indicó complacida, con aire sofisticado y aunque Hinata sonrió incómoda por su actitud, dentro de sí misma llegó una pequeña punzada, muy diminuta, a la que no le dio importancia— Me siento dichosa de que hayas recuperado la vista, Hinata. —su tono era altivo, pero sincero.

— Gracias. —sonrió. Sus ojos fueron atraídos por paquetes y sirvientes tras ella; y no sólo Hinata y Mirai eran deslumbradas por la fina seda de su kimono, el peinado perfectamente retocado y las llamativas decoraciones de las maletas, también el resto de transeúntes que paseaban por la calle— _Em..._ Shion-san. ¿Acabas de... llegar?

— Por supuesto.

Tuvo en mente preguntar por qué caminaba en lugar de usar un carruaje como aquella vez, pero eso la habría delatado sobre el incidente del beso a Naruto (del cual fue testigo) y aún no estaba lista para tratar el tema. Bajó la mirada apenada por sus tontas ideas (ella ya había liberado a Naruto de sus sentimientos y quería verlo feliz) y encontró la parte inferior de su bello kimono de seda celeste y morado sucio de barro por las viajeras lluvias otoñales. Trató de darle a conocer el detalle, pero la agarró del brazo y empezó a caminar con ella por la calle; Mirai anonadada por los vistosos broches en su rubia cabellera estaba hipnotizada y feliz.

— Guíame hasta la residencia de...

— _¿Eh?_ —murmuró en shock. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, más bien era el asunto pendiente con Mirai, pero la extraña y opresiva personalidad de Shion no le permitía decírselo. No era que no le agradase, simplemente que la sacerdotisa desprendía ese _no-se-qué_ de la nobleza que, aunque lo conocía a la perfección, le impedía una comunicación fluida. Buscó a Kiba con los ojos desesperada por ayuda, pero este se veía peor que ella; ese rojo luminiscente de su rostro canela mientras escuchaba a su hermana decir algo sobre Tamaki y unas prendas íntimas lo tenían avergonzado y sin habla.

— _Shi... ¿Shion-san?_

—... y claro por eso no conozco. —la rubia la ignoraba en su totalidad— Pero ahora que ya mi residencia es permanente tendrá que llevarme a citas y, por supuesto, presentarme públicamente como su prometida.

— _¿Shi-Shion-san?_

— Eres afortunada de que te recordase, después de todo no le presto atención a quienes no me importan, pero debo decir que tengo muy presente a tu esposo por lo que le hizo a Naruto aquella vez. —ambas se miraron recordando aquel día en la construcción de la casa cuando aún estaba vendada y supo que no haberla detenido a tiempo fue un grave error.

— Naruto me ha mantenido informada por medio de cartas sobre lo que realiza, pero debo comunicarte que también me expresó aquella plática a solas que tuvieron en la colina antes de ir por mí al Templo. —Shion no la soltó del brazo y continuó caminando con parsimoniosa calma; tal y como una mujer de nobleza. Hinata sentía haberse convertido en un insecto atrapado en una red— Hinata Uchiha del Clan Hyuga, Heredera primera, rango chunin, perfecto manejo del chakra y habilidades curativas menores. —la mencionada abrió los ojos atónita por la información recitada como un poema— No puedo decir que me agradas, pero tampoco te detesto. —comentó en un suspiro— Cuando me marché creía que tanto tú como tu esposo eran despreciables, pero Naruto me convenció de lo contrario y aquí me tienes. Si mi futuro esposo confía en tu juicio y en el de su... amigo —mencionó la palabra con severa molestia, claramente recordando el golpe—, entonces no hay motivo para que yo lleve la contra.

Hinata quiso sonreír, pero no sabía exactamente de qué manera hacerlo. No estaba segura de si la estaba halagando o la pisoteaba.

— Llevaré a cabo una reunión dentro de unos días por mi arribo para anunciar nuestro compromiso y estás invitada junto con tu esposo. Deseo crear vínculos con todas las personas cercanas a Naruto, así como analizar si la amistad con Sasuke es apropiada.

— _¿A... Apropiada?_ —alcanzó a musitar confundida ya con la esperanza perdida de que Kiba la llevase en la otra dirección.

— Claro. —respondió arrugando un poco la frente— Alguien que dice ser amigo no golpea a otro. Además los antecedentes de Sasuke Uchiha no me parecen pertinentes para mi futuro esposo; será Hokage después de todo.

— Shion-san —indicó calmada luego de escuchar aquellas palabras de groserías educadas— comprendo tu actitud hacia mí, después de todo era una rival hacia tus sentimientos por Naruto-kun, tu futuro esposo, pero no debes involucrar a Sasuke-kun.

— Como futura esposa me interesa el prestigio de Naruto. —respondió disgustada por la actitud altanera que notó hacia ella— Debo asegurarme que no vaya a tener amistades erróneas si eso puede afectarle en...

— Eso no hace una buena esposa. —interrumpió y se soltó del agarre de Shion con formalidad. Acomodó a Mirai en sus brazos y miró a la rubia a los ojos— Es cierto que Sasuke-kun actuó de una forma inapropiada, pero fue debido a mi causa. Como su amiga, y esposa, no puedo permitir que te refieras a él de esa manera y te aconsejo que tampoco vayas a decir lo mismo delante de Naruto-kun porque ambos tienen una amistad muy fuerte y podrías generar una reacción negativa de su parte.

La molestia en el rostro de Shion era innegable, pero Hinata continuaba serena y educada.

— Si todavía deseas mi escolte hacia la residencia de Naruto-kun, lo haré muy halagada, pero debo atender a Mirai-chan por un virus primero.

Cualquier sabio diría que el ambiente expulsaba chispas, pero eso sólo sería posible si ambas partes estuvieran disgustadas; Hinata no. Ella mantenía su aura relajada y un punto de amistad presente con ella porque Shion no era una mala chica, simplemente era algo mandona y personas de ese tipo siempre se encontró en las reuniones a las que acompañaba a su padre.

— _¡HINATAAA!_ —la voz de Kiba aplacó el silencio del cual sólo los sirvientes de la sacerdotisa eran espectadores— _¡Corre, Hinata!_

— _¿Eh?_

El asombro en su rostro no fue porque Kiba tomó a Mirai en sus brazos, o porque tiró de ella por el hombro, no. Hinata no sabía por qué ella también debía huir de la horrible cara siseante de Tamaki, el hocico rabioso de Akamaru y una sorprendida y molesta Hana. No logró despedirse de Shion, quien quedó de pie frente a una tienda de regalos con el rostro confundido por la escena y alterado por la conversación.

— ¡No te vayas a alejar de mí! —vociferó con el rostro pálido y sonrojado a la vez— ¡No te alejes porque si me matan serás testigo!

— _¿Qué?_

— ¡Akakiba! ¡Sí, ráp'do! ¡Sí! — La única que disfrutaba el emocionante recorrido era Mirai.

.

.

Entrenar, entrenar, entrenar... Entrenar. ¡Entrenar!

Era lo único capaz de tener su mente ocupada de... de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo. Estaba concentrado en ello desde hace tantas horas que no se percató el momento en que oscureció o aun después de que la lluvia volvió a empapar su ropa al atardecer. Había realizado paradas cortas para ir al baño, para devorar una fruta y luego retomar la lucha contra sí mismo. El sudor y las gotas de agua estaban mezcladas y sus ojos estaban fijos en los movimientos de sus clones, los kunai, los shuriken, patadas sorpresa, puñetes limpios...

Quería estar concentrado. Debía estarlo —para eso estaba entrenando hasta agotarse física y mentalmente; sobretodo mental—, pero el pensamiento de la mañana seguía oculto. _¡POFF!_ Un clon... _¡POFF!_ El otro... Caminó hasta la saliente de madera y se recostó. La respiración agitada y el cuerpo fatigado —mezclado con la cálida sensación del entrenamiento y del frío ambiente de lluvia otoñal— no eran perceptibles porque seguía pensando en su sueño idiota y la estúpida idea de si él podría satisfacer a Hinata como...

¡No! Con un demonio... Suspiró pesado.

Quizá había sido influenciado por la lectura erótica que le regaló Naruto, pero había algo más. Sabía a la perfección que no era un santo; no claro que no. Pero tampoco era un maldito degenerado. ¿O acaso era normal? Es decir, Hinata era atractiva y la vio envuelta por una toalla —¡muy corta!— una vez y estaban casados, pero no por eso iba a imaginar todo el libro. ¡Mierda! Todavía recostado sobre la madera levantó la cabeza y observó el segundo tomo de "Haciéndolo en el Paraíso" a unos pocos metros dentro de su equipaje ninja.

Estaba intrigado en saber de qué trataba la segunda entrega, pero no quería volver a tener un sueño de ese tipo con Hinata. ¿O quizá sí y por eso quería leer el tomo 2? ¡Demonios! No es que le importara si ella se enteraba del tipo de libros que tenía a mano, pero tampoco quería que su oculto deseo sexual masculino tomara control de su cerebro por las noches y levantara un aparte que no debía despertar delante de la chica que sonrojaba con solo verlo sin camisa.

Tomó asiento, restregó su rostro con fuerza, escurrió un poco el cabello y se despojó de la empapada camiseta antes de levantarse para ir al baño y tomar una ducha caliente —o mejor fría, para evitar—, luego quedarse dormido para olvidarse de todo por unas horas. Escuchó la puerta cerrar con cautela, asomó su cuerpo en el pasillo y el golpe repentino de un pequeño cuerpo lo tomó desprevenido por el abatimiento al que forzó su organismo.

— ¡Discúlpame, Sasuke-kun! —exclamó al separarse de él.

En menos de un segundo los ojos recorrieron su silueta humedecida por la lluvia acentuando su cintura y el busto, de su piel empapada por las gotas de agua que retumbaban a la lejanía en los tejados, de sus mejillas rojas por el notorio cansancio en su respiración rápida, y de sus labios carnosos y brillantes... y apetecibles.

Ella desapareció del pasillo escurriendo agua y ascendiendo las escaleras con velocidad y cuidado; claramente para utilizar el baño del segundo piso sin prestar atención que él tenía que usarlo también. Pero en lugar de preguntarse porqué estaba tan agitada y notoriamente feliz, tanto que ignoró su perfecto y fornido torso descubierto recientemente ejercitado, dejó que su mente viajara junto con ella a la ducha bajo el agua caliente y la espuma del jabón en la piel descubierta... su cintura... sus...

¡No! Maldita sea...

.

.

Ambos estaban a la mesa, ella había preparado una merienda nutritiva con los vegetales y huevos del refri, té, café, algo de mantequilla y mermelada. Sobre los hombros descansaba su toalla para no empapar su pijama y la tranquilidad había regresado, reflejando un rostro terso y sereno como el de costumbre. Luego de unos pocos bocados de parte y parte, Hinata decidió tomar la palabra como cuando estaban en el departamento.

— Sasuke-kun.

— Mmmmh.

— ¿Recuerdas el compromiso que tenía con mi Clan respecto al liderazgo? —el contestó con una mirada aburrida— Pues, eh... La fecha del combate contra Neji-niisan será en octubre y, bueno... ¿Me podrías entrenar?

— ¿Crees que podrás ganar?

— Sí, estoy segura.

La pregunta no fue cortés, pero la respuesta fue inesperada. ¿De dónde sacó esa vivaz confianza? No era típico de ella, pero fue extrañamente estimulante en su corazón verla de esa manera. Lo vio a los ojos sin tartamudear y sin sonrojar y con una particular sonrisa; tal fue el impacto de su seguridad que le cosquillearon los dedos de la mano. Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, bebió un poco de café, respiró profundo para reducir los latidos extraños que ella le causó y de regreso con la cabeza fría respondió a su actitud.

— Bien, pero tengo condiciones. —estaba interesado en observar de primera mano el estilo de lucha Hyuga. Hinata estaba atenta y a expectativa de las indicaciones porque lograr que Sasuke la entrenase era, por lejos, mejor que haber logrado ayudar a Kiba— Si te digo que luches, no te contengas; no importa si me lastimas. —ella abrió los párpados levemente— No bajes la guardia, no seré condescendiente —agregó seco— y dormirás conmigo. —el brillo en sus ojos y el rubor apareció junto con el doble contexto interpretado en aquello último. Él tosió suavemente un par de veces— Yo... Hablo de que regreses a la habitación como en el departamento. —su tono sonó casual, pero en su interior estaba nervioso. ¡Por qué estaba nervioso!

— ¿Debo dejar mi... mi recámara? —preguntó confundida y abochornada— ¿Por... Por qué? —trató de decir algo más específico como qué tenía que ver eso con entrenarla, pero él ya sabía lo que cruzaba por su mente; siempre se adelantaba.

— Porque... quiero.

Ella contuvo la respiración y el latido sonoro en su pecho se dispersó por todo su cuerpo por el gesto. No era como los de antes, no. En lugar de ver a Sasuke siendo infantil o molesto o malévolo —de una manera pasiva y coqueta— ella fue golpeada por un lado dulce y gentil que jamás creyó él fuera capaz. Por primera vez pudo verlo nervioso de una manera tierna que aun sin el rubor que ella siempre mostraba le dio un aire masculino y atractivo que la cautivó de la misma forma en la que su firmeza y seguridad lo hizo en él.

No estaba segura de si hacía bien el aceptar regresar a la cama con él, pero no era como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. ¿Por qué era incómodo ahora si pasaron meses compartiéndola? Ella sabía que Sasuke no le haría nada, pero aún tenía esa espinita incómoda en su cabeza que le decía: _"Si te besó un par de veces sin compartir cama, ¿no crees que pasará algo más si regresas a ella?"_ Agachó la cabeza y cubrió el rostro con la taza de té de manzanilla antes de que el rubor por sus pensamientos destrozara esa tranquila conversación.

— _De... De acuerdo._ —musitó.

— Empezarás desde hoy.

Escupió el té.

.

.

Allí estaba, de pie frente a su cama con la hermosa vista de las montañas, su cómoda, su mullido colchón... su paz. Suspiró. Tomó el edredón y cerró la puerta antes de que Sasuke fuera por ella; le había dado siete minutos para ir por su manta —como a él le gustaba el frío dormía con sábanas o de plano sin nada—. Frente a la puerta respiró profundo, giró la perilla y lo primero en captar su atención fue Sasuke en su lado de costumbre, cómodo como en el pasado; como en el departamento. Como deseaba estar tan relajada como él.

— Acuéstate. Entrenaremos desde el amanecer.

Respondió con un movimiento rápido y corto de la cabeza, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su lado —no es que tuvieran uno, pero se habían acostumbrado—, tomó asiento mirando el suelo y repitiendo en su mente palabras que ni ella sabía con exactitud lo que significaban. Abrazó la gruesa colcha con fuerza y terminó recostada por el imperativo actuar de Sasuke que podía sentir el tiritar de su cuerpo en el otro extremo. Hinata se acomodó lo más a la orilla que pudo sin caer.

— No te haré nada. —comentó en un suspiro, la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella para que en la madrugada no lo despertase con el sonido seco que haría su cuerpo al dar la vuelta y caer. Ella reaccionó ocultándose completamente bajo la manta y el agarre de su mano desapareció. — Así vas a sudar.

— E-Está bien... Tengo... Tengo frío. —agregó bajo la manta.

— _Verte me acalora._ —respondió en un resoplido arrugando la frente, pero el pequeño brinco sobre el colchón le informó de un segundo malentendido y por su frente recorrió una pequeña gota de sudor— No... No me refería a eso. —agregó rápido y se acostó dándole la espalda. Ahora era él quien no estaba completamente seguro de si había sido una buena idea tenerla a su lado.

Ambos resoplaron al mismo instante en el silencio y quietud de la habitación. El frío ambiente la arrulló bajo la colcha y a él le arrulló su aroma en menos tiempo de lo que ambos hubieran considerado, pues sus cuerpos y subconscientes ya estaban acostumbrados a la compañía del otro.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola chivatas, chivatos. :D_ _¡ESTOY MEGA FELIZ! ¿Por qué? Porque si estoy triste me deprimo, y si me deprimo no escribo como quiero, y si no escribo como quiero, no publico ni un carajo! (Ahora ya saben el porqué de mis demoras) La cosa es que subí el cap y es lo que importa a todos (hasta a mnya)._

 _Quiero aclarar algo antes de continuar._

 _En algún punto de los capítulos anteriores cometí el error de escribir (o describir, no estoy completamente segura) una escena donde menciono a Sasuke con el Rinnegan a pesar de no estar usando ninjutsu (leería y corregiría, pero si lo hago entraré en modo bloqueo —me pasa al revivir el pasado— y sabemos que nadie quiere eso —en especial en esta racha de alegría—). Esto se debe a que yo todo este tiempo creí que el Rinnegan de Sasuke no se podía eliminar; algo así como el Sharingan de Kakashi cuando lo tenía._

 _Quizá sea algo mínimo, y quizá nadie lo notó —los más expertos seguro que sí—, pero me disculpo por mi error (eso pasa por no ver el anime completo —sí, todavía no lo termino—). Ahora bien. Algún buen samaritano que me quiera decir en qué cap (o caps, no estoy segura) está ese error, favor mencionarlo en el comentario y así puedo corregir y dormir tranquila. xD_

 _Aclarado lo anterior..._

BUAJAJAJAJAJA...! _Estoy segura que están pensando:_ "Uno como buen lector le pide lemmon y nos limme. Okey, aceptable pero ¡¿Tenía que ser entre Kiba y Hinata?! Creo que Da-chan quiere morir" _A lo que yo respondo:_ BUAJAJAJAJAJA...! _Lo siento chicas, pero es algo que salió de la nada y no quise cortar la inspiración. Es decir, en un principio iba a ser un "sueñito angelical" de Sasukito-kun, pero creo que mejor lo dejo así porque demuestro un poco de celos sin que actúe como un idiota; ya dije que para mí, Sasuke es un celoso pasivo. :v_ _Lo bueno de todo es que ya vimos a una Hinata más pendiente de lo que pasa junto a nuestro Dios del Enton_ _—¿Quien no quisiera morir de pasión en esas ardientes manos? ¡¿En ese ardiente pecho?! ejém, ejém. Okey, me calmo—._

 _¿Qué piensan de lo que hizo Hinata con Shion? :/ No quería ponerla como "mala", pero la sacerdotisa es catalogada como Himedere, así que debe ser mandona y despectiva con la clase baja. Espero no haberme sobrepasado. Recuerden que no sé manejar otras personalidades que no sean las de Hina y Sasu (y aún así esas se me van del riel de vez en cuando)._

 _Gracias por sus opiniones sobre Sakura. Despejé unas cuantas dudas, pero no todas; tengo que seguir analizando bien el tema._

 _¿Qué creen que le pasó a Kiba? xD Quizá toque el tema más adelante._

 _En el siguiente capítulo de CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO._

 _Nuestros efectos bajo el alcohol_

 _Oh seee~ Esto se pondrá interesante. ;) Muuuy intens... ¡Interesante! =X_ _Si todo va de pelos, lo subiré a finales de mes. :D Si no me va de pelos pues... :|_

* * *

 _ **BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... :3**_

 _ **PD:** Lamento no responder los comentarios, tengo algo de... inconvenientes. Será para la próxima._

 _ **PD2:** ¿A qué otro fandom pertenecen? Estuve pensando que es momento de ingresar a otro, pero no estoy segura a cual. Quizá lo haga, quizá me quede en el de Naruto hasta morir... Ni mis dioses saben, pero la idea no está del todo vetada._


	18. Nuestros efectos bajo el alcohol - Pt1

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #214 •**

* * *

.

.

Estaba parado sobre un lugar rocoso. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero no sabía como despertar; no era como alterar la red de chakra en un genjutsu. El lugar era opaco y estaba cubierto por una suave neblina que volvía el lugar algo desolado. Tenía la vaga sensación de que debía buscar algo, pero no estaba seguro de qué exactamente y continuó caminando en linea recta hasta poder salir de ese lugar porque no podía ver nada y empezaba a hartarse. — _**¡MIAAUH!**_ —Levantó el pie de golpe y una sombra a sus pies se ocultó tras una de tantas rocas.

Afiló un poco la mirada porque la silueta entre la neblina no era de un gato.

— _¡N-no te haré dañyo!_ —expresó una vocecilla temblorosa que se asomó un poco por el costado y, dudosa, avanzó hasta él.

No estaba seguro cómo, pero sabía que era Hinata y no podía estar más contrariado por su aspecto gatuno que no eliminaba su belleza humana. Tendió la mano por mero reflejo y ella se ocultó de nuevo tras la roca. La gota de la vergüenza recorrió su cabeza, aclaró la garganta un poco, se acuclilló y esperó tranquilo a que la delicada gata humana volviera a tomar confianza. Sus pisadas eran sigilosas y descalzas y sus llamativas orejas felinas se notaban alerta al exterior. A unos pocos centímetros comenzó a olfatear su mano y sonrió.

Un latido traicionero resonó en el vacío rocoso y Hinata sobresaltó, pero en lugar de correr volvió a sonreír. Lo tomó desprevenido y restregó su rostro en el pecho ronroneando con fuerza hasta tumbarlo por estar en una posición poco estable. Ahora ya no le parecía raro, sino incómodo, pero no la apartó y le permitió recostarse en su pecho para dormir porque estar en medio de esa bruma con la delicada gatita le hizo olvidar a dónde iba o por qué estaba allí.

Cerró los ojos un momento. Escuchó lluvia a cántaros y al abrirlos descubrió que se hallaba en cama con el cielo nublado por la ventana y sobre su torso estaba la maldita gata dormida. ¡Desde cuando tanta confianza! Al querer espantarla descubrió que no sólo su pecho y mano derecha era cautivo del pelaje caluroso del animal; sino también su brazo nuevo. Volteó y encontró a una Hinata profundamente dormida sobre su antebrazo aferrada a su cuerpo como una garrapata envolviéndolo en aquella delicada calidez que desprendía su cuerpo.

Era comprensible que buscara una fuente de calor, después de todo la ventana abierta dejaba entrar el clima otoñal y la manta de Hinata no estaba sobre la cama, pero... ¿Por qué él?

Él no era cálido ni nada parecido, pero el brazo de Hinata sobre su pecho y su cuerpo apegado al costado del suyo le indicaba lo opuesto.

Las ansias de descubrir su rostro oculto por el cabello para observar mejor su perfil quedó en el olvido porque la gata estaba allí para arruinarle el momento. En aquel momento odiaba a ese animal; bueno, desde que la conoció deseaba enviarla a otra dimensión por tiempo indefinido. Podría sacar rápido la mano, pero si la tonta gata despertaba y maullaba o lo rasguñaba —para colmo era bipolar la maldita— se movería, la levantaría, se sorprendería, se alejaría y... ¡No! No quería que Hinata se fuera de su lado.

Suspiró.

Regresó la mirada a ella y permaneció así hasta que el sueño volvió a sosegarle, hasta que su presencia lo envolvió y terminó arrullado con el rostro apoyado sobre su frente.

.

.

Despertó despacio, sentía el cuerpo caliente y la persona bajo ella la abrazó con fuerza. Un severo espanto llevó al descubrir que el calor que percibía era de él. — Al fin despertaste. —La voz estremeció su cuerpo por la respiración en su oído con un tono ronco, pero lo que la sonrojó con furia fue el suave beso que plasmó en su oreja y se apartó de él como un resorte. La libertad con la que se movió su cuerpo le demostró que no sólo estaba descansando sobre el pecho descubierto de Sasuke, sino que ella... estaba igual. ¡De-Desnuda!

Tiró de las mantas para ocultarse por completo, pero una mano la sostuvo de la muñeca y la otra sujetó la sábana que a duras penas ocultó su busto a la mitad. — ¿Qué haces? —comentó sin sonreír, pero con un extraño brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

— _¡S-S-Sa-Sasuke-k-kun p-por...!_ —La empujó con delicadeza sujetando aún la muñeca, pero la otra mano (traviesa) bordeó sus temblorosos labios, descendió por la mejilla hasta el cuello creando un electrizante cosquilleo que se detuvo justo entre la parte central superior de sus pechos; sentía la cara como una fogata. Él emitió un _¡ja!_ con media sonrisa y sujetó la sábana que tan inútilmente ocultaba su delicado cuerpo. Sasuke trató de apartar aquella molesta sábana, pero ella la sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y ello sólo le hizo emitir otro _¡ja!_. Con esa mirada coqueta, Sasuke levantó una ceja y entonces ella contempló con horror como el imponente, recio y esculpido torso atlético acortó tanta distancia que al sentir la presión en su cuerpo enrojeció en su totalidad y las palabras se perdían en un tormentoso huracán de letras dentro de su cabeza. Él acercó los labios hasta llegar a su oído. — _Esto merece un castigo._ — El tono coqueto y perverso en su voz la estremeció una vez más.

El aire caliente en el cuello la despertó agitada, pero creyó estar dormida todavía cuando no pudo escapar del abrazo que... ¡Que ella tenía en él! ¡¿EEHHH?!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero al abrirlos seguía allí, sujetando a Sasuke como un peluche y este había aprovechado de encerrarla con su otro brazo por la cintura y la pierna sobre su cadera. Su flequillo se meció suavemente, levantó la mirada y encontró su cara a un par de centímetros del suyo. El rubor invadió su rostro y su corazón aceleró de una forma extraña, porque sentía náuseas que no eran desagradables de llevar. Los dedos temblaron por un momento y trato de zafarse, pero no era posible a menos que lo despertara.

La luz de la ventana atrajo su alborotada mente. Contempló el día despejado y recordó el entrenamiento que Sasuke había prometido. Si mantenía eso en su cabeza hasta poder alejarse podría mantener la cordura y no sucumbir a la presión que le estaba causando la situación. Abrió los labios, temblorosos.— _Sa... Sa... Sasuke... k-kun._ —murmuró tratando de contener el rubor— _Sasuke... k-kun._ —Pero un gruñido inconsciente la espantó por un momento. Suspiró corto y despacio para no despertarlo de mal humor y creyó que con un movimiento suave sería mejor recibida la mañana; su brazo izquierdo rodeaba el torso y como división entre ambos cuerpos su mano derecha la salvaba de que él sintiera la suavidad de sus gemelas. Cerró los ojos cuando los dedos temblorosos se posaron en su pecho para poder levantarlo con delicadeza, pues en una situación así no lo quería de mal humor. — _Sa... Sasuke-k..._

— _Cállate._

Respondió adormilado y molesto. Su reacción fue empujarla del hombro porque el calor le fastidiaba durante el día, pero un mal cálculo llevó su mano a una parte blanda y sensible que ninguno esperó fuese a tocar jamás. Ella entró en shock, su piel blanca cambió a una rojiza. Sasuke se congeló a sí mismo cuando se percató que aquello en su palma no era el hombro y poseído por la curiosidad masculina, cerró la mano con una arcaica mecanización que desencadenó en Hinata un quejido por el espanto y la sorpresa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe por el sonido, ella levantó la mirada y cubrió su boca por reflejo, Sasuke apartó la mano lo más rápido que su sistema le permitió demostrando que fue un error —un agradable error—, pero su impertinencia y vergüenza se reflejó con un suave tono rosa en sus mejillas y sus ojos cometieron la grave equivocación de enfocar la parte incorrecta del cuerpo de la muchacha.

La sensación provocada por la mano en su busto, la extraña manera de despertar abrazada a su cuerpo y saber que Sasuke —por primera vez— llevó los ojos a su pecho nubló su sentido. ¡No podía con tanta presión! y como mecanismo de defensa se desmayó. Sasuke tomó asiento rascando su nuca con molestia pensando en lo mal que empezaba el día. Chasqueo la lengua. Observó su rostro por un momento y con sumo cuidado apartó el cabello de su cara. _«Maldición...»_ Pensó al recordar que situaciones así siempre la mantenían distante hasta que lo olvidaba o sucedía algo peor. No quería que ella se sintiera incómoda a su lado.

suspiró, tomó asiento y miró su mano por simple curiosidad. En definitiva el día empezaba mal...

Bueno... No para él al menos.

.

.

Una vez más abrió los ojos.

Miró por la ventana y el cielo despejado era plácido y llamativo. Estiró los brazos, bostezó y al tomar asiento descubrió que no estaba en su alcoba, sino en la de Sasuke. Parpadeó un poco, restregó los ojos y recordó porqué estaba allí. Entonces vino a su mente el entrenamiento y la propuesta y... y el sueño, luego la realidad y su mano en el...

— Levántate. —la voz desde el marco de la habitación la tomó por sorpresa— El desayuno está listo. —expresó sin mirarla— Date prisa. Perdimos tiempo valioso de entrenamiento. —desapareció por el pasillo sin siquiera mirarla de perfil porque simplemente no podía. Todavía perduraba aquella delicada y agradable sensación en su mano.

La concentración ante todo. _«¡S-sí!»_ No iba a evitar los entrenamientos con Sasuke por un accidente vergonzoso; después de todo ya habían ocurrido un par de situaciones incómodas en el pasado. No de ese estilo pero... ¿o sí? No. ¿O sí? ¡No! Bueno, era la primera vez que Sasuke tocaba un parte privada de su cuerpo, pero al menos fue inconsciente; no como los be... Sacudió la cabeza, palmeó sus mejillas y bajó de la cama directo al baño. Después de desayunar y con una vestimenta cómoda se situó frente a Sasuke que la esperaba en el jardín desde hace varios minutos.

No podía negar que su comportamiento era excepcional, pues estaba muy seguro que el recuerdo de la mañana seguía fresco —como el que él tenía en su cabeza— pero la actitud y el rostro no lo demostraba en lo absoluto y él tampoco lo iba a mencionar. _«¡Sharingan!»_ Las venas en su rostro sobresalían de una forma extraña y algo grotesca, y la pose de ataque en la que situó los brazos y piernas era peculiar para ser taijutsu.

 _«Byakugan.»_ Su ojo adoptó un brillante tono fuego y desvió la mirada al suelo de inmediato pues no podía olvidar que aquel doujutsu la podría meter en un poderoso genjutsu.

De un segundo a otro Sasuke movió la mano y doce shuriken viajaron por el aire en direcciones dispersas, Hinata no movía la pupila, pero él sabía que conocía el paradero de cada una, él levantó la mano, murmuró algo y multiplicó cada una por tres. Hinata saltó y con pequeños golpes de unas pocas logró desviar el trayecto de todas. Su objetivo era Sasuke, pero al caer en donde inició, éste había desaparecido. Ella dio media vuelta y atacó con un patada baja que Sasuke evitó. De sus manos salían pequeños puntos de chakra a medida que se acercaba a él con movimientos suaves, idénticas a las olas del mar, pero precisos como el accionar de un reloj.

El manejo que tenía del chakra era soberbio y estaba complacido de que atacara para lastimar como le había ordenado. Su estilo era preciso y ágil, así como femenino sin dejar de lado el poder de daño; si llegaba a rozarle quemaría un punto de chakra en su sistema y no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Ella golpeó directo al estómago, secundó un **_¡poff!_** y antes de recibir el kunai a su espalda hubo otro **_¡poff!_**. Las pupilas de Sasuke se movían con una velocidad increíble en busca de su objetivo que emergió desde un arbusto con ambos brazos cubiertos de tal cantidad de chakra que era visible incluso sin el uso del Rinnegan; otorgándole forma de cabezas de león que agrandaban la zona de ataque y absorbía el poder del contrincante si permanecía cerca por más de un segundo. El impacto en el suelo no fue devastador, pero sí impresionante.

De salto en salto y golpe tras golpe, abandonaron el jardín de la casa y terminaron varias cuadras dentro del Distrito donde el sonido de golpes secos, clones desvanecidos, kunais y shurikens enterradas en madera viva y muerta le quitaba la quietud al sitio. En un descuido, sus ojos cayeron dentro del genjutsu. Sonrió complacido de ver lo ágil y relajada que se mantuvo en batalla cuando entró en él. _«Suficiente.»_ Sus ojos blancos se enfocaron en el torso a pesar de estar aún en el genjutsu y saltó para atacar. En el momento que activó su Rinnegan sintió algo extraño en la red de Chakra que viajó a su ojo izquierdo.

El toque en su hombro la sacó del lugar al que Sasuke la había enviado y parpadeó perpleja y confundida cuando divisó a Sasuke tras ella.

— ¿Cómo... como lo hiciste? —preguntó con la respiración agitada apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Miró el ambiente por un momento analizando la reacción de su brazo con el Rinnegan, pero su atención fue atraída por la mirada curiosa de Hinata por lo que él había realizado.

— Una de las habilidades del Rinnegan. —respondió ya con sus ojos del acostumbrado tono negro.

— Que... que patética soy. —murmuró avergonzada con una sonrisa levantando la barbilla para caminar rumbo a casa— Casi medio día y... y no puedo respirar con normalidad. Estoy... estoy fuera de... de forma.

— Van a ser las cinco. —comentó tranquilo y ella se sorprendió de la cantidad de horas que estuvieron en práctica— La resistencia que poseo es por mucho, mejor a la de cualquier shinobi, y que estuvieras todo el tiempo atacando con los leones de chakra debió agotarte.

— Pero... —su rostro confundido miró el ambiente por varios segundos— Pero no estuve con... con ellos tanto tiempo.

— Dentro del genjutsu pasaron minutos, pero estuviste horas esquivándome. —su rostro se opacó un poco.

— Creí que... que me había liberado. _¡Ah!_ —una de sus piernas cedió a la gravedad y chocó contra Sasuke— P-perd...

Trató de disculparse pero él no se lo permitió; después de todo la había agotado con un entrenamiento tan intenso como el que manejaba para sí mismo donde el cuerpo activo con chakra seguía luchando dentro de la mente provocando que el esfuerzo se reflejara entre el doble y el triple. — ¡Q-q-qué haces! P-puedo caminar sola. —Estaba muy cansada y quería bajarse de sus brazos para no ser una carga si él también había entrenado, pero más que todo buscaba distancia con él porque estar tan cerca de su rostro la sonrojaba con facilidad y no comprendía... o más bien no quería comprender.

— Ya deja de moverte.

— P-pero... —Sasuke realizó un pequeño brinco para asegurarse de que permaneciera quieta el resto del camino y ella sólo pudo obedecer.

Miró hacia adelante tratando de buscar la casa, pero descubrió que el trayecto era largo y se volvía eterno sostenida en sus brazos. Podía sentir su calor y la respiración; no estaba agitada como la suya aunque sí era más rápida de lo habitual al compararla cuando dormía, porque cuando él dormía lucía relajado y feliz. Llevó las manos al pecho para cubrirlo cuando su corazón dejó escapar fuertes latidos en su interior al tener en mente el cuadro sereno de su rostro masculino aquella mañana. Una parte de ella —la consciente— se los otorgaba a los nervios de su primer entrenamiento y el cansancio, pero había algo más en ello; algo que era familiar y completamente distinto al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué se sentía así a su lado? Pensó que tal vez se debía a que la llevaba en brazos por primera vez en lugar de usar la espalda como acostumbraba.

Sí, eso debía ser, porque Sasuke sólo estaba siendo amable... ¿verdad? Sólo era su amabilidad lo que la tenía inquieta... ¿no?

Su flequillo servía como barrera entre ambos pero... pero por alguna razón quería ver su rostro. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando se sentía tan extraño estar a su lado? Al echar una mirada fugaz a meses pasados ella no se sentía de esa manera y ahora era dife...

Sus pensamientos fueron aplacados por los truenos que anunciaban otra lluvia y levantó la cabeza por reflejo; sus ojos fueron atrapados por el perfil de su rostro. Su mirada estaba calmada, sus facciones eran rectas, podía apreciar su ojo oculto tras el cabello por el soplar del viento y el sudor de su frente tenía prisioneros unos pocas hebras oscuras en la mejilla.

¿Desde cuando Sasuke lucía tan... tan varonil?

Bajó los cabeza de golpe cuando él la descubrió observándolo.

Sin duda tener ambos brazos fue la mejor decisión que había tomado por su cuenta; casarse con ella había sido obligatorio, pero en ese momento, llevándola en sus brazos... Si tuviera que escoger la prisión o a ella lo volvería a hacer sólo que esta vez la razón no sería la misma. Nada a su lado era igual ahora y le agradaba... le agradaba más de lo normal. Tanto era el efecto que no quería llegar a casa, pues sabía que una vez dentro tendría que soltarla y no quería.

— _Gra... Gracias..._ —murmuró una vez que él la bajó y la llovizna comenzó a caer lentamente en el exterior.

Cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente: Sasuke ingresó a la ducha del baño en su alcoba mientras Hinata utilizaba el del pasillo del segundo piso. El agua tibia calmaba el dolor de los músculos, pero el silencio de la regadera los hacía meditar; el agua masajeaba su espalda y sus dedos recorrían el cabello para quitar la espuma del champú.

Sasuke permaneció un rato con la cabeza mirando el agua desaparecer por el desagüe en un suave remolino. Tenía la huella de su delgado cuerpo aún impresa en el cuerpo y en ese momento se dio cuenta que llevarla en sus brazos resultaba muy distinto a cargarla en la espalda. Si bien era más cómodo y podía sentir más su calor llevándola atrás, tenerla delante le permitía observar sus gestos y apreciar su aroma herbal con mayor nitidez. Descubrió que todavía sudada, tenía una fragancia dulce que no detestaba y que comparaba con la sensación del licor: algo embriagador.

Suspiró al mirar su brazo y decidió dejar esas raras conjeturas sobre lo que provocaba Hinata en él para después, porque el efecto del chakra en su ojo izquierdo necesitaba su entera atención.

Hinata salió de la regadera y se envolvió en una toalla mientras secaba su larga cabellera con otra, hasta que el espejo y el color amarillo del jabón la dejó perdida en ideas. Recordó a Naruto, pero se asombró de saber que no sólo no había pensado en él desde hace mucho tiempo, sino que al tenerlo en su cabeza no le causaba aquella cálida explosión en su pecho que la sonrojaba y la hacía sonreír de alguna forma torpe. De hecho si trataba de evocar los momentos en que conversaba con él, o lo encontraba por la aldea, ya no sentía el rostro como lava pura, sino una tranquila y relajada aura de comodidad y empatía.

Se sonrió a sí misma frente al espejo al darse cuenta que en realidad ella había aprendido a verlo como un buen amigo y aunque tenía presente que él había sido una parte importante en su vida para crecer como persona y kunoichi, ya no la invadía esos sentimientos románticos e incluso estaba esperanzada en que su relación con Shion funcionase porque así Naruto podría ser feliz después de tanto tiempo en soledad.

Pero pensar en la soledad de Naruto también revivió la historia de Sasuke sobre su niñez y algo en su interior comenzó a inquietarle. Al comienzo creyó que ese estremecimiento se debía a compasión, pero en realidad no estaba triste por él, puesto que Sasuke no lo estaba. Incluso si revivía los primeros meses juntos jamás lo había visto triste, sólo molesto o distante, también fastidioso, infantil, avergonzado... Imaginarlo con un rostro sonrosado le hizo acuerdo del incidente en la mañana y antes de evitarlo su piel entera había cambiado a un vívido escarlata.

Palmeó sus mejillas tratando de atenuar el color antes de salir para preparar la merienda.

Con la toalla sobre sus hombros, y ya en la cocina, Sasuke apareció de manera fugaz en el marco sólo para decir que regresaría en un par de horas; lo último que escuchó fue la puerta y cuando llevó la mirada a la ventana dio con su perfil desapareciendo tras el muro de piedras que bordeaba su hogar. No estaba segura de dónde y por qué debía salir a esa hora con tanta urgencia, pero se dedicó a preparar algo nutritivo y guardar su porción pues él no gustaba de comer fuera cuando el refrigerador estaba lleno y de manera inconsciente sonrió al haber descubierto algo más en él.

.

.

Abandonó la Torre Hokage cabreado por no haber sido atendido por Kakashi, pero le dio más indignación que no le hayan permitido el acceso a la Central de Información para averiguar por su cuenta; para ello necesitaba de un permiso otorgado por el Hokage o pertenecer a los ANBU (olvidó que su situación tampoco le daba el acceso así nada más). Chasqueó la lengua mientras caminaba por la plaza y un golpe en la espalda lo tomó desprevenido.

— ¡Sasuke! —comentó sonriendo, pero tras esa felicidad se ocultaba un claro disgusto— Vamos a beber.

— Tú y yo no hacemos eso. —respondió frío por el el tema de hace rato.

— Pero necesito hablar contigo. —Sasuke lo contempló algo desanimado— ¡Eres mi amigo, debes escuchar mis quejas, de veras! —Suspiró porque si bien no tenía ganas, sí eran amigos y el acuerdo tácito quedó sellado con la pelea y la pérdida mutua de sus extremidades.

No sabía cómo, pero ambos estaban a la mesa de un bar concurrido en la zona más festiva de la aldea. La camarera trajo dos botella de sake con sus respectivos pocillos y aunque no se lo esperaba del todo, Naruto fue el primero que ingirió un trago largo; luego lo miró fijo por varios minutos en los que Sasuke seguía sin mover un músculo.

— ¿Qué esperas?

— De qué.

— ¡Pregúntame!

— No me da la gana. —Naruto arrugó la frente y volvió a tomar otro sorbo— No creí que bebieras. —indicó con simplicidad.

— No lo hago. —respondió haciendo una mueca por el ardor que permanecía en la garganta segundos después de ingerir la bebida— Pero Shion... —volvió a arrugar la frente y apretó la botella en la mano. — ¡Cuestionó nuestra amistad, puedes creerlo! —reclamó con un suave tono rosa emergiendo en su cara.

— Yo también lo cuestiono. —agregó en un tono serio, pero Naruto sabía que en el fondo era una mala broma a lo que el rubio respondió con un doble _¡ja!_. — Bebes y te enojas por estupideces. —bufó con aire juicioso— Inmaduro.

— ¡No soy inmaduro, idiota! —rezongó— Pero estoy confundido. —agregó sacando la boca como un pato. —Ella llegó ayer y alquiló el departamento debajo del mío. Me dijo que quería hacer una fiesta de compromiso y, bueno... ¿Está bien, no? Así que los primeros que quería invitar eran tú y Hinata-chan, pero dijo que no le agradaba tu actitud y menos la de ella porque la encontró ayer y se portó grosera. Yo le dije que era imposible que Hinata se comporte de esa forma, pero ella me gritó diciendo que... —en esa parte Naruto empezó a imitar a Shion en sus palabras y en lugar de dar gracia, Sasuke quería salir del bar por la escena patética.

— No veo el problema. —señaló sin darle importancia a su pésima imitación, pues si en realidad Hinata había intercedido por él, mejor se lo preguntaría a ella para asegurarse de que las palabras no habían sido alteradas; aunque en el fondo apareció una suave calidez de pensar que ella había dicho algo como que no se atreva a hacerle daño a él o se metería con ella (obvio todo al modo de historia según Shion le platicó a Naruto). — No nos invites y punto.

— Pero eres mi amigo y a Hinata la considero igual, no pienso dejarlos fuera; tú me invitaste a tu boda.

— Esto es diferente, lo mío fue obligatorio.

— ¡Y obligatoriamente tienes que ir a mi fiesta de compromiso! —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua al ver esa mirada determinada de _"Lo haces y punto, amigo idiota"_.

— _¡You!_ ¡Qué bueno ver caras conocidas! —a la mesa llegó un tercer integrante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tomó asiento con tal confianza que Naruto lo recibió sin quejas— ¡Tengo que compartir mi felicidad! —Naruto tomó su vaso y le sirvió a Kiba un poco de sake mientras la camarera traía un nuevo pocillo. — ¡Tamaki me perdonó y ya somos novios oficialmente!

— ¡Bien, Kiba! —ambos se abrazaron como imbéciles mientras la primera botella de sake desaparecía entre los dos como humo. — Dale, bebe. No seas cobarde, Sasuke.

— El que no quiera beber no me hace cobarde.

— ¡JA! No soportas el sake. Es eso, no. —la risa escandalosa y sofocante de Naruto, que segundos atrás estaba molesto por no saber qué hacer con Shion, taladró su cabeza y afiló la mirada antes de servirse el vaso lleno; lo empinó de golpe en su garganta quemando las paredes a su paso. — **¡BIEN!** —expresaron al unísono los festejadores.

— Chicos, hola. —Sasuke exhaló por la boca para pasar un poco el ardor y descubrió que un par más de metidos se acercaron a su mesa. — Podemos acompañarlos, Naruto-kun.

— ¡Por supuesto, Chouji! ¡Shikamaru! —este último no se veía nada cómodo, pero no por el sitio en sí; era una extraña mezcla de preocupación e incomodidad.

— ¿Qué festejan? —indagó el aburrido genio Nara tomando asiento junto a Kiba y frente a Naruto.

— ¡Shion regresó! —exclamó Naruto con emoción— Pero estoy enojado con ella. —agregó con los cachetes inflados.

— Me cuesta creer que ella te guste, Naruto. ¿No es algo controladora para tu estilo? —señaló al recordar la misión de aquella vez y Chouji le pasó un vaso con sake mientras la camarera dejaba otras tres botellas en la mesa.

— Ella se preocupa por mí y es muy lista también. —sumó con premura y una mirada brillante— No cocina muy bien, pero está bien así, porque yo tampoco soy bueno y podemos aprender juntos.

— Oh~ Oh~ Como Tamaki y yo. —continuó Kiba con otro vaso lleno en la mano— Ella ama a los gatos y yo a los perros. ¡Somos perfectos!

— Eso no tiene sentido. —dijo Shikamaru con una mueca contenida al ingerir su primer vaso— ¿Tú por qué te ríes? —señaló a Chouji, que tomaba su segundo vaso y pedía a la camarera una orden de bocadillos para acompañar la reunión.

— Porque Temari-san y tú son opuestos también.

— ¡EEHHH! —Naruto rió con Kiba por la expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza mientras Sasuke negaba en vano un segundo vaso de sake que Naruto tan insistentemente le ofreció— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No es obvio, Shikamaru. Ella es hacendosa y tú un flojo. —respondió Naruto con el rostro tan sonrojado como el de Kiba, pero su tono de voz seguía normal. El ofendido sonó su lengua en un "tchi" y tomó otro sorbo de sake que le sirvió Kiba. — No sé por qué esa cara larga. Escuché que en la fiesta te fue bien. Si saben a lo que me refiero. —levantó una ceja y codeó a Sasuke, pero este sólo rodó los ojos y aceptó el vaso para que dejara de hacer muecas. Chouji y Kiba sonrieron cómplices en su dirección.

— Oe, oe. —los detuvo con las mejillas pintadas por la vergüenza— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Temari y yo no... No les incumbe, es privado. —aclaró un poco la garganta— ¿Quién te di...? —suspiró— _Ino..._

— Oh, vamos. ¡Qué vergüenza ni que nada, de veras! —golpeó la mesa con su puño a modo de juego— Todos sabemos que su relación es la más larga de todos los de nuestra generación.

— Es verdad, Shikamaru. —secundó Chouji que devoraba las botanas junto a un cuarto vaso de sake.

— ¿Te pones de su lado?

— ¡Pero si es verdad! —exclamó Kiba dándole un palmazo en la espalda— ¡Lo supimos todos desde que te tocó con ella en los exámenes chunin! El Kazekage es tu futuro cuñado, ¿no te aterra? —indagó algo temeroso en una mueca falsa.

— Gaara es genial. Cuando vayas a visitar a Temari me avisas para compañarte, no lo he visto desde hace algún tiempo. —Naruto tomó su décimo vaso y miró a Sasuke posando la mano en su hombro— ¡Y tú vienes también, de veras! Deben conocerse. —Sasuke cerró los ojos y acercó el vaso a su boca, pero Naruto lo palmeó y el trago pasó de golpe obligándolo a toser.

— ¡OOOHH! —el grito llamó la atención de todos— ¡Hombres disfrutando de la alegría de la juventud! —los ojos de los cinco a la mesa en lugar de atender la presencia de Lee, plasmaron sus miradas en la compañía de éste; quien trataba de ignorar la miradas de todos con indiferencia. — ¿A qué se debe este festejo, muchachos? ¿Nos podemos unir?

— Tú no debes tomar, Lee. —expresó Neji sin mucho esfuerzo de detenerlo, pero el experto en Taijutsu sonrió amigable acercando un par de sillas al grupo; él tomó lugar del otro lado de Kiba y Neji, entre tirón y tirón, quedó del otro extremo de la mesa, junto a Chouji... y frente a Sasuke.

— Yo no beberé, no quiero arruinar el ambiente. —indicó a Kiba cuando este le ofreció un vaso— ¡De qué hablaban, muchachos!

— De nuestras parejas. —dijo Chouji con un pedazo de carne en la boca.

— ¡OH! —exclamó Lee— ¡Yo también quiero presumir a mi hermosa Emery! —los ojos de todos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar ello.

— **¡¿Tienes novia?!** —gritaron a la vez Kiba y Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji reflejaron una modesta sorpresa y Sasuke estaba fijo en una lucha de miradas con Neji; quien en el instante que lo vio dentro del bar recordó el asuntó de Hinata que tan imprudentemente sonsacó Ino. — **¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Quién?!** —agregaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo; sus mejillas ya rojas por haber terminado una segunda botella entre ambos. Lee sonrió orgullos y algo avergonzado.

— Emery-san no es ninja. La conocí en la sastrería hace unos meses cuando llevé a arreglar uno de mis trajes que arruiné en una misión y, bueno... —sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y sonrió de la misma forma estúpida que Naruto y Kiba al hablar de sus parejas— N-no llevamos mucho juntos, pero ella es, bueno... Es mi Emery-san.

— Felicidad para ti, Lee-kun. —felicitó Chouji con otro pedazo de carne en la boca y un quinto vaso de sake.

— A este paso quién se quedará soltero será Neji. —bromeó Naruto, pero este no le reprochó nada. — ¿Neji?

— Parece que estos dos tiene algo pendiente. —comentó de perfil Shikamaru al ver que la conversación de él y Temari quedó al olvido y empezó a disfrutar el ambiente con media sonrisa y otro vaso de sake. Naruto asomó la cabeza delante de Sasuke y Lee frente a Neji.

— **Apártate**. —indicaron ambos genios a la vez.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —dijo Kiba observando a ambos lados de la mesa con la misma curiosidad que mostraba Lee y Naruto.

— Sucede que Neji-san está molesto con Sasuke-san porque él besó a Hinata-san sin su permiso.

Kiba y Shikamaru escupieron en sake, Lee quedó bañado por culpa de Kiba, Neji no tardó en lanzar una afilada mirada a Sai por entrometido, Chouji se atoró con un pedazo de pollo por la reacción de Naruto frente a las palabras de Sai que sonreía como de costumbre y Sasuke corroboró el gesto de desprecio en los ojos blancos del arrogante genio Hyuga.

— ¡BESASTE A HINATA! —sonsacó sin pena alguna su mejor amigo mientras las miradas se posaban todas en él. Sin duda la sorpresa no era en sí el beso, pues estaba claro que siendo los primeros de su generación de estar casados, tarde o temprano ocurriría; la cuestión, más bien, era que Sasuke había mostrado interés en ella. Cosa que merecía profanarse hasta lo más profundo de la nada oculta privacidad que se manejaba en aquel grupo que lo trataban como si todo lo que hizo jamás sucedió. — ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué Sai sabe y yo no? ¡Somos mejores amigos, de veras! ¡Debiste contármelo a mí primero!

— Eso es privado. —respondió sin darle importancia.

— Si lo sabe Sai, me da a pensar que quien se enteró primero fue Ino. —agregó Shikamaru sirviéndose su propio vaso y robando a Chouji un pedazo de carne. — Y por la reacción de Neji, debió estar presente.

— Qué asombroso sentido de razonamiento, Shikamaru-san. —elogió Sai quien estaba cómodo en una silla frente a Lee y entre Neji y Chouji, pero Neji permanecía silencioso y molesto por la conversación.

— ¿Qué tipo de beso? —preguntó Naruto.

— No es apropiado discutir la vida personal de mi prima aquí. —respondió sin apartar la mirada de desprecio en Sai a quien le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

— Estamos platicando de nuestras novias, Neji. —molestó Shikamaru con media sonrisa; apartó la mirada cuando el odio se plasmó en su dirección.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Lo admitiste, de veras!

— Nunca negué que salgo con Temari, Naruto. Es sólo que ella... —rascó su nuca y bebió otro vaso.

— Vamos, Shikamaru. Tarde o temprano se enterarán todos. —animó Chouji con una sonrisa bonachona. Kiba y el resto cambió la mirada de Sasuke a Shikamaru quien no pudo evitar la vergüenza.

— Es que... _Qué fastidio..._ —suspiró con las mejillas rojas por el alcohol y por la bebida— Ella... y yo... Ella...

— ¡Ella y tú qué, Shikamaru, demonios! ¡Dilo de una vez, de veras!

— Vamos que si le propusiste matrimonio, no está mal. —indicó Kiba— No es como si ella lo hubiera hecho. —El gesto fue tan sutil en el rostro de Shikamaru que Neji y Sasuke reafirmaron su pregunta con la suave risilla de Chouji, pero la idea pasó de largo para Naruto, Lee y Kiba.

— Tengo entendido que Temari-san sí te pidió matrimonio en la fiesta. —aclaró Sai aceptando el vaso de parte de Kiba. — Por eso se marchó molesta de la aldea. — Shikamaru estalló en un vívido rojo; Chouji estalló en una carcajada; Naruto, Kiba y Lee escupieron sus bebidas (Lee pidió jugo), Neji trató de ignorar la presencia de Sai y de Sasuke, tomando precaución de que Lee no fuera a beber licor por error o todo se iría al demonio y Sasuke no comprendía en qué momento una plática aburrida con Naruto de pronto se llenó de metiches.

— Cálmate, Shikamaru. Ten.

Incapaz de negar lo que ahora era público, aceptó la botella de sake y bebió un par de vasos para pasar el recuerdo incómodo.

— Y... ¿Aceptaste? —preguntó Kiba dubitativo.

— No. —Todos con excepción de los genios, movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro al unísono.

— ¿Y te disculpaste, Shikamaru-san? —preguntó Lee.

— ¿Por qué lo haría?

— ¡Discúlpate, discúlpate! —repitió Naruto— Si una mujer se molesta por tú culpa, discúlpate. ¡De veras!

— Temari-san debe quererte mucho para haberlo hecho, Shikamaru. Tú la conoces mejor que nadie. Debió ser vergonzoso decírtelo. —razonó Chouji.

— Es verdad, Shikamaru-san. Muchos libros para parejas indican lo mismo. —argumentó Sai— Ino también me lo ha comentado.

— Ino quiere a alguien que la idolatre. —agregó Shikamaru rodando los ojos. — No puedo creer que la soportes. —Sai sonrió— Además no es culpa mía que ella ya quiera casarse. ¿Acaso no podemos tener una relación más tranquila? ¿Más tiempo? Sólo pido algo relajado... —bebió otro vaso— Todo por tu culpa. —señaló a Sasuke con el vaso en la mano.

El gesto en su rostro cambió de serenidad y aburrimiento a molestia y confusión. — Que no tengas valor para proponerle matrimonio no es culpa mía.

— No en ese sentido, Sasuke. —expresó con un tono sangrón— Es porque Hinata ya está casada y es más joven. —acotó como una mala disculpa.

— ¿Temari-san es mayor? —preguntó Lee bebiendo otro poco de su jugo.

— Tiene 23.

— Emery tiene 18.

— Mi Karui tiene mi edad. —indicó Chouji.

— ¿Cómo es tu relación con ella? —preguntó un curioso Kiba— Porque es de Kumogakure, cierto, pero no veo que pases allá mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sabemos como se conocieron. ¡Tu relación es rarísima!

— La conocí gracias a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san. —señaló a los amigos con una alita de pollo en la mano y los cachetes rojos; el par de shinobi se miraron de perfil— Luego la volví a ver cuando Sakura-san la trajo para atención médica y fui encargado de regresarla a su aldea junto a su compañero. Desde entonces platicamos por celular.

— ¡Eres un gordito afortuna...! —El bar quedó en silencio por el fuerte golpe del puño de Chouji sobre la mesa. — ¡L-lo siento, de-de veras! —Chouji resopló y volvió a su parrillada con la actitud amigable de antes.

— Creo que ya todos hablamos de nuestras chicas. —indicó Kiba empezando a tambalear en la voz por la embriaguez— Bueno, Sasuke no habla mucho, pero sabemos que besó a Hinata lo que es un avance... Rarísimo, pero avance. —Sasuke realizó un _"tshi"_ con la boca y aceptó el vaso de Naruto; la única persona de quien aceptaba trago sólo porque no quería perder ante la resistencia de Naruto. Aunque el Uzumaki ya presentaba los mismos cambios de voz y tonos rosa en el rostro que Kiba.

— ¡Un momento! —interrumpió Lee— ¡Neji-san no nos ha dicho de su amor secreto! —El genio Hyuga se cruzó de brazos e ignoró el vaso de sake que le ofreció Kiba. — ¡Vamos, Neji-san! —alentó su compañero— No creo que no tengas a alguien especial.

— Sí, Neji. No querrás imitar a Shino y su soledad perpetua. —Dijo Shikamaru ya con las mejillas rojas e intentado acabar con todas las botellas para olvidar el horrible momento con Temari, pero el gesto de Kiba atrajo las miradas.

— Shino si tiene pareja. —indicó molesto.

— ¿A sí? —preguntaron Lee y Naruto.

— Ya veo. Todos se reúnen y no invitan. —dijo una voz opaca detrás de Kiba— Lo esperaba de todos menos de mi compañero.

— ¡Oh~ Shino! —Saludó Naruto— Llegas a tiempo. Kiba nos contaba que tienes novia.

— Efectivamente. —miró al rubio y tomó asiento a su lado cuando tan fervientemente acercó una silla de la mesa trasera.

— Creí que te molestaba hablar del asunto, Kiba. —señaló, aceptando un vaso de sake por parte de Naruto.

— ¿Molestar? —dijo Lee.

— Él... Él está saliendo con... con mi hermana. —agregó en un susurro tosco a modo de puchero.

— No sabía que tenías una hermana, Kiba-san. —indicó Sai.

— Ella se llama Ana o Mara... ¿Lara? ¡Sé que es veterinario! —exclamó Naruto.

— Su nombre es Hana. —agregó Shino antes de que Kiba respondiera y este último no tardó en fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños; Shikamaru apartó las botellas de licor que tenía Kiba.

— ¡No hables con tanta libertad de mi hermana!

— Cálmate, Kiba-san. —Lee evitó que se pusiera de pie, pero su tono de voz atrajo la mirada de curiosos a su alrededor.

— ¡Por qué debería calmarme! —empezó a reclamar— ¡Está saliendo con mi hermana y no quiero que la vaya a lastimar!

— Hana tiene más experiencia de lo que crees.

— ¡IUGH! ¡No me cuentes cosas como esas; es mi hermana! ¡Y ten respeto, es Hana-san! ¡Hana-SAN!

— En una relación las formalidades no son necesarias. —dijo calmado— Y no me refería a ese tipo de experiencia, Kiba. Ella es varios años mayor, así que ha tenido más noviazgos que yo.

— ¿Que? —expresó Lee.

— ¿Más noviazgos que tú? —preguntó Shikamaru.

— Parece que Shino-san es mejor con las chicas de lo que pensamos. —dijo Chouji con una risa rasposa que Naruto imitó.

— ¿Cuántas novias, Shino? —preguntó Naruto sin vergüenza alguna.

— No creo que sea prudente responder con su hermano presente, Naruto.

— ¡Ahora sí existo, no!

— Es una plática masculina, Shino-san, de eso se trata. —expresó Sai recordando uno de sus viejos libros— Nada de lo que se platique aquí, sale; es la regla.

— ¿De veras? —Naruto preguntó con los ojos muy cerrados— Creí que sólo las mujeres tenían esas pláticas. —señaló indeciso asomándose frente a Chouji con los cachetes colorados y Sai se asomó del otro lado para asentir con su típica sonrisa apática.

— Así muestran los libros.

— En ese caso. —le pasó otro vaso de licor a Shino— ¡Cuántas novias!

— ¡NARUTO! —reclamó Kiba.

— ¿Qué? —respondió confundido— No le voy a preguntar eso a Neji. —el nombrado aclaró la garganta y Lee aguantó una carcajada en la gargantcon ambas manos sobre la boca. — Además, ahora que sabemos que Shino tiene experiencia podrá ayudarnos si tenemos problemas. ¿No, Shino?

— Si así gustas. —respondió sereno ignorando el aura de odio en Kiba.

— ¡Incluso puede darte consejos para mejorar la relación con Hinata-chan! —exclamó en dirección a Sasuke; éste miró a Naruto con molestia pero el rubio lo ignoró como Neji hacía con Lee. — Oye, Shino. Acaso tú ya... —levantó las cejas de manera sugestiva.

— Tantas ganas tienes, Naruto, que a todos le preguntas lo mismo. —indicó Sasuke bebiendo un poco de sake con tranquilidad y contemplando el rostro abochornado de Naruto.

— ¡Naruto, cómo te atreves! —gritó Kiba una vez más— ¡Acaso soy invisible o qué, mierda!

— ¿Qué respondiste, Uchiha? —preguntó Neji de mala gana cuando escuchó que Naruto le había dicho lo mismo.

— No es apropiado discutir la vida personal de _mi esposa_ aquí. —copió sus palabras provocando una electrizante chispa entre ambos que sacó risas en los ya borrachos: Kiba, Naruto y Shikamaru; este último aprovechó para acaparar las botellas que tenía el castaño.

— Eso se hace dentro del matrimonio. —señaló Chouji con las mejillas coloradas, prestando más atención al licor que a la tercera parrillada que llevaba la camarera.

— ¡Pienso igual que tú, Chouji-san! —exclamó Lee pidiendo otro poco de jugo y tomando algo de la bandeja de Chouji.

— He leído que no todas las parejas llegan vírgenes al matrimonio.

— ¡Sasuke llegará virgen hasta la muerte! —La estruendosa risa resonó en la mesa y a ella se juntó la de Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji... pero la que lo sacó de su paciencia fue la media maldita sonrisa en el rostro de Neji. La mano en su hombro lo detuvo de un ataque.

— No toques a Hinata hasta que no esté lista, o lo lamentarás toda la vida. —aconsejó Shino sirviendo un vaso para él y Sasuke, que aceptó sin quejas al ver que no era como el resto de fracasados en la mesa; la frase sólo llegó a oídos de ambos porque los otros ya no sabían cómo parar de reír. Sasuke miró a Shino con intriga. — Posiblemente ya te has dado cuenta de su actuar a tu alrededor. —agregó con un sorbo y Sasuke abrió levemente los párpados— Kiba es lento para esas señales, pero he convivido con Hinata desde hace años y estoy seguro que desde el primer día te percataste de lo transparente que puede ser con respecto a temas personales.

Shino dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y Neji observó los labios moverse sin lograr escuchar las palabras de Shino por el escándalo entre ambos, pero como jounin no era del todo necesario saber de quién platicaban porque era más que obvio.

— Una mujer no debe ser obligada o te ganarás su odio. —los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron por completo y bajo ellos el rubor del licor daba claras señas de estar haciendo efecto— Y por tu reacción no creo que quieras eso.

— ¡CONCURSO! —exclamó Naruto mientras Kiba pedía otra ronda de sake olvidando que Shino estaba presente— ¡Neji y Sasuke, primero!

— **Paso.** —expresaron los dos a la vez volviendo a mirarse con electricidad por escuchar la misma idea en el otro.

— Romperán tensiones si se relajan un poco. —expresó Shikamaru con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

— ¡Neji-san, te apoyo! —señaló con el pulgar levantado su verde compañero.

— ¿Tan poca resistencia tienes, Hyuga? —bufó Sasuke al ver la reacción de rechazo en el rostro de Neji provocándole a éste último una vena palpitante en la frente.

— Pero... Sasuke ya lleva una botella él solo. —meditó en voz alta su mejor amigo.

— No necesito probar nada. —respondió Neji.

— Estoy seguro que Hinata aguanta tres de estas. —señaló Kiba algo perdido al ver las botella en la mesa.

— Tres son su límite, por más que le enseñamos. —comentó Shino en dirección a Sasuke y Kiba le dio una mirada de aprobación olvidando la molestia hacia su compañero e incentivado por la prueba de licor entre los señores-rectitud-ante-todo.

— Que yo sepa, Neji nunca a tocado el trago. —agregó Lee.

— Sasuke tampoco.

— **No es verdad.** —volvieron a responder al unísono y el ambiente se electrificó de nuevo.

De manera provocadora Sasuke tomó una de las botellas delante suyo y la bebió de golpe esperando que Neji por fin dejase de arruinarle la vida metiéndose en temas que no debía porque Hinata ya no estaba bajo su cuidado; él era su familia ahora, su esposo para siempre. Quería verlo ceder ante esos instintos masculinos estúpidos a los que él jamás llegaría porque podía manejar unas cuantas botellas más de sake... pero la vista se nubló un poco, los vitoreos de los presentes se convirtieron en palabras acuosas y el último recuerdo lúcido en su mente fue a Neji sujetar la botella de sake que Lee le pasó con una sonrisa abierta llena de emoción.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #215 •**

* * *

.

.

La luz del sol le golpeó la cara como una piedra y al tratar de moverse descubrió con estrepitoso espanto y confusión que no podía. El electrizante escalofrío que recorrió su espina llegó como un puñetazo a su entrepierna y la cabeza parecía que tarde o temprano le explotaría. Con lentitud y sumo cuidado observó entre parpadeo y parpadeo que estaba en una posición fetal, sin camisa, el cuerpo olía a sudor, la boca tenía el nítido sabor a sake y en sus genitales yacía una bolsa de agua helada que en un comienzo debió contener cubos de hielo.

 _«Vaya estupidez cometiste anoche, Uchiha.»_ Maulló Kunai camino a la cama después de correr las cortinas con su garra. _«Si mi ama no regresa, no la culpo.»_ El alborotador sonido de los malditos maullidos taladraba hasta sus huesos y trató de bajarla de la cama cuando se subió, pero el dolor en la espalda lo detuvo. No sentía nada roto, pero el dolor nítido de un golpe en la parte trasera del hombro lo inmovilizó un poco. _«Si yo te hubiera golpeado me sentiría mejor... tal vez.»_

— Cierra la boca, maldita sea.

Intentó tomar asiento entre sufrimiento y dolor. Quería cerrar las malditas cortinas porque el sol lo estaba cabreando más que el dolor en el cuerpo, pero al mirar el lado de Hinata llegó a su cabeza un flash de ella... llorando. El escalofrío no tardó en invadirlo y al intentar distraer la mente de esa posible pesadilla encontró un vaso con agua, un par de pastillas y un papel sobre la mesa de noche. _«Me pregunto cuántos días te llevará llegar a la sala.»_ maulló la gata con un tono burlón que Sasuke ignoró. Las pastillas eran para la resaca y no dudó en ingerirlas, pero cuando se estiró por el papel y lo abrió, su corazón y la respiración se detuvieron. Otro flash emergió en donde la tomaba en sus brazos. Su mirada perdida en la escritura evocó otro recuerdo en el que ella estaba sobre la cama y él, sin camisa, se hallaba sobre ella impidiendo su movilidad con los brazos y piernas ocultando su cuerpo rojo.

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo. Pasó las manos por su cabello tirando de él con fuerza y enfocó a la gata sentada con aquella mirada en su ojos que decía a todas leguas que había metido las patas con Hinata de una forma que no tenía remedio... que no tenía solución. _«Uchiha, idiota»_

.

.

El reloj marcaba unos pocos minutos pasados del medio día, pero le importaba una mierda la hora. Con esfuerzo sacado del mismo infierno logró darse una ducha fría para calmar el dolor y tardó tanto vistiéndose que cualquiera le ponía ochenta años encima. No tenía hambre de nada y por más que intentaba recordar qué carajo pasó después de retar a Neji a beber sólo emergió el tono oscuro de un posible error. De un maldito y horrible error.

Salió de casa con la mayor prisa que le permitía el dolor y a su lado la gata caminaba como alardeando de su salud. _«Vas a buscar a alguien que recuerde por ti, no.»_ — Cállate. — _«Predecible. Pero me intriga saber cómo terminaste de esa manera, por ello te seguiré. Espero no te importe.»_ — ¿Por qué me sigues? _¡Tchi!_ — _«Aunque no me importa si te molesta, iré contigo de todas formas.»_ La primera persona en la cabeza fue Naruto y hacia su departamento se dirigió sin pensarlo; maldiciendo en el camino si por su culpa él había hecho algo en contra de la mujer que se había ganado un sentimiento especial.

 _«No está aquí. No lo huelo.»_

— ¡Abre, tarado! —exclamó golpeando la puerta varias veces con una mezcla de preocupación y rabia que le hacía olvidar el dolor en su...

— ¡Mia~u! _«Sígueme, Uchiha.»_

Sasuke miró al animal con recelo, pero a pesar de que la detestaba estaba muy claro que trataba de ayudarle a buscar al imbécil de su amigo que al parecer no estaba en el departamento. No de buena gana bajó las escaleras y un grito de horror se escuchó en el piso inferior. La puerta se abrió y de él salió Naruto sin camisa, con la chaqueta desabotonada, los zapatos en la mano, el pantalón desabrochado y espanto en el todo el rostro. Miró a Sasuke y sin su permiso lo tomó por la camisa, subió las escaleras de un salto arrastrando al Uchiha como un trapo. Cerró la puerta de su departamento y segundos más tarde Kunai entró por la ventana.

 _«Vaya que tiene un aspecto horrendo después de la bebida.»_

— ¡Sasuke, demonios! ¡Qué hice! ¡Sasuke, ayúdame! No sé, yo... yo creo que... ¡Sasuke! ¡Demonios!

— ¡Suéltame, maldición! —empujó a Naruto harto de que lo zamarree del cuello de la camisa— ¿Qué pasó anoche en el bar?

— Yo... Yo no recuerdo. ¡No recuerdo, de veras! —exclamó aterrado— Shion... ¡Shion! —repetía con el mismo tono de haber hecho algo irremediable— ¿Tú me trajiste?

— No. ¿Sabes qué pasó después de beber con Neji?

— ¡No! ¡Pero mira! —se quitó la chaqueta y un moretón del tamaño de una patada estaba plasmado en las costillas— ¡No sé como demonios me hice esto! —repitió histérico— ¡Y tengo imágenes de Shino riendo como un demente y a Shikamaru estrellado en un muro! —En ese momento la mente de Sasuke recordó a Chouji desmayado en el suelo y a Sai vomitando tras una maceta... pero el papel con letra de Hinata reapareció con nitidez y volvió a tirar de su cabello.

— ¿Conoces la casa de la maestra de Hinata? —preguntó a modo de orden.

— Ku... ¿Kurenai-san? Sí, claro. ¿Por qué?

— Lávate la cara, arréglate y llévame allí ahora.

.

.

Toco la puerta con insistencia, sus pensamientos lo destrozaban y rogaba que estuviera con su maestra o el siguiente lugar que tendría que visitar era el Distrito Hyuga y por alguna razón, oculta en su subconsciente, estaba seguro de que no era una buena idea averiguar si Hinata había buscado auxilio en su hogar, o peor, con su primo. _«Tampoco la huelo aquí.»_

— Naruto, Sasuke. —señaló Kurenai con una sonrisa— ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

— A decir verdad, no sé, Kurenai-sensei. —respondió Naruto calmado y confundido. — Él quería verla. —señaló a su amigo con el pulgar mientras rascaba su oreja con la otra mano. La mujer miró al Uchiha con una calmada sonrisa que le trajo recuerdos de su madre. No es que se parecieran. ¡Ni en lo más mínimo! Pero esa sensación de cariño maternal en su mirada y su halo en su aspecto mayor evocó viejas imágenes de Mikoto.

— Si buscas a Hinata, no está aquí. —respondió con un ese aire sapiente que todos a su edad poseen y Sasuke no lo demostró, pero sí le sorprendió que alguien como ella lo leyera de ese modo; o quizá era muy obvio para alguien como ella suponer que la única forma de que la buscase era por Hinata— ¿Ya te recuperaste del golpe? —preguntó con un tono sugestivo e interesado que él comprendió de inmediato como el dolor en sus partes nobles, pero Naruto pensó en el hombro lastimado que Sasuke le platicó por el camino. — Mejor regresa a casa y descansa; las compresas heladas te calmarán y todo pasará para mañana.

No sabía cómo era posible pero, sin las mejillas rojas, Sasuke experimentaba aquel sentimiento incómodo de las preocupaciones maternas y la horrible sensación de conversaciones que creyó jamás iba a tener que platicar con su madre. Con las palabras en la boca por no saber cómo reaccionar ante ese sentimiento de preocupación por parte de una extraña que lo trataba como si fuera su hijo, Kurenai volvió a leer sus pensamientos como si él estuviera mirando a Hinata.

— Se fue a una misión hace unas horas, si te lo preguntabas.

— ¿Mami? —a los pies de la mujer apareció la pequeña Mirai que se ocultó tras su madre por la mirada de Sasuke— _Mami qui'ro mi jugo._ —musitó sin apartar la mirada de él— Mami él senor me da m'edo. —agregó con valor, pero aferrada a la piernas de Kurenai; la carcajada de Naruto no se hizo esperar y ella tomó en brazos a su pequeña. — Y ese senor e' feo. —señaló a Naruto con más confianza por estar abrazada a su madre y la desgracias no tardó en deprimir al rubio con un gran nubarrón a un costado del pórtico. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado porque Naruto recibió su merecido y luego cruzó miradas con la Kurenai. Se miraron por al menos un par de minutos donde la incomodidad crecía al ver lo relajada y segura que se notaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Algo más, Sasuke?

— _Uhm..._ No. —Dio media vuelta y tomó a su amodorrado amigo de la chaqueta para arrastrarlo fuera de esa casa que le traía recuerdos de su madre.

— Gracias por preocuparte por Hinata. —agregó antes de cerrar la puerta y chasqueó la lengua en respuesta.

— ¡Oh, Recordé! —clamó Naruto apartándose del agarre de Sasuke en un salto— ¡Tú! —lo señaló con los párpados muy abiertos— ¡Recordé lo que dijiste antes de irte, de veras! —y cuando ambos posaron sus ojos en el otro, Sasuke también pudo recordar sus propias palabras antes de marcharse con el dolor en el hombro y a Lee pateando a Naruto en las costillas mientras Neji revisaba a Chouji en el suelo.

 _"¡Me decidí~! ¡Hinata, te haré la mujer más feliz~!"_

— ¿Le hiciste algo a Hinata-chan? —preguntó un curioso Naruto.

— Eso quisiera saber. —respondió mirando el suelo, frustrado por no saber que mierda había hecho. Si ella se había ido a una misión enojada con él podría crecer el rencor por la distancia (Pensando que así pasó con su vida cuando descubrió lo que Konoha le hizo a Itachi); estaba al borde del colapso. La suave risa de Naruto lo trajo de regreso a la realidad con enfado por no dejarle concentrar en sus memorias.

— Ella sí te importa, idiota. —Con un "Cállate", dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a no-se-donde en busca de recuerdos. ¡Necesitaba saber! Naruto lo alcanzó en un par de pasos y le dio un golpe en la espalda con una sonrisa (de esas zorrunas que eliminaban preocupaciones, al menos en su cabeza hueca) que cambió a una disculpa por el dolor del golpe que seguramente recibió de uno de ellos por el exceso de alcohol. — Me pregunto si alguno de los otros también lo escuchó. —comentó como algo casual, pero Sasuke lo tomó como una mala broma.

— No me interesa. —contestó indiferente retomando ese rostro apático de costumbre, pero Naruto volvió a darle una palmada en el hombro— ¡Para! —Espetó entre dientes por el dolor.

— Oh~ Estás molesto. Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, de veras.

— _¡Tchi!_

.

.

El ambiente exterior estaba frío, algo lógico si estaban en otoño. Las nubes no estaban de acuerdo en ocultar la luz del sol por completo o dejar que el día fuera fresco y ventoso. El camino estaba ligeramente húmedo por alguna lluvia mañanera y el silencio estaba en su cabeza, mas no en sus compañeras. Tenía varias horas fuera de la aldea y las muchachas a su lado no paraban de discutir desde que habían salido, pero no le prestó atención a sus palabras en ningún momento desde que dejaron el portón rojo porque ella estaba ensimismada en lo que había vivido con Sasuke aquella horrible madrugada.

Su mente primero luchaba con una emoción: el bochorno, provocado por Sasuke y sus manos; a ella se sumó la timidez... también a causa de Sasuke por sus palabras; de allí emergió el sobresalto de la actitud que tomó al llevarla a la habitación... El ardor en su rostro al quitarse la camisa... Las lágrimas... Y el golpe... ¡Sobre todo el golpe! Cubrió su rostro y sacudió la cabeza luchando en mantener la calma. Ella realmente no quiso golpearlo y no poder disculparse antes de ir a la misión le traía un mal cargo de consciencia.

 _"Aunque se lo merecía."_

 _« N-no, él... »_

 _"Su comportamiento fue... poco común."_

 _« Sí, él no es así, pero... »_

 _"Tienes razón, no era el Sasuke-kun de siempre..."_

 _« Todo fue por el sake. »_

 _"¿Habrá sucedido algo malo?"_

 _« ¿Malo? »_

 _"Claro. No pensarás que Sasuke-kun bebió por... por diversión, ¿verdad?"_

— ¿Hinata? —Dio un sobresalto por la voz de Ino. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —sonrió torpe y tímida en su dirección asintiendo no muy convencida— ¿Segura? Porque si no quieres venir, está bien. Esta misión no las involucraba a ustedes directamente. —comentó también mirando a su otro lado, donde Sakura expulsó aire como respuesta a la tonta actitud de Ino tratando de que ambas se llevasen bien; aunque, claro, Hinata no lo había tomado desde ese punto.

— Si Temari-san quiere hablar contigo, ¿por qué no vino ella? O mejor, ¿por qué no vas sola?

— Temari no quiere ver a Shikamaru por lo que sucedió en la fiesta.

— ¿Fiesta? —preguntó Hinata— ¿Hablas del cumpleaños de Temari-san? —Ino se detuvo en medio camino con las manos en las caderas y una ardiente mirada que muy pocas veces mostraba. Sakura rodó los ojos por su actitud entrometida.

— No deberías actuar como mediadora, cerda. Harás que Shikamaru se sienta incómodo cuando se entere.

— ¡No puedo dejar que una relación tan bonita se pierda por el flojo despreocupado de mi compañero! —bramó con orgullo mirando el cielo— Además, ella está invitada a mi fiesta. —agregó con una sonrisa de miss universo mientras les pasaba un sobre a cada una. — No hay "no" como respuesta y no pueden invitar a nadie.

Hinata y Sakura, por primera vez desde aquella plática incómoda en el parque, se habían vuelto a mirar con una amistosa sonrisa de interés que Ino secundó por haber logrado algo de avance en linda amistad que se había dado por perdida.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Yo sé que muchas y muchos de los que leen este y otros de mis fics cumplen años, yo lo hago una vez cada 27 ciclos lunares (?), pero no hace mucho una de las lectoras (porque creo que es chica,_ sorry for you _si me equivoco) me pidió que le dedicara este cap y ¿qué creen?_

 _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS~ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A **PATOHF**!  
_ _¡No sé cuántos siglos cumples, pero espero que sigas cumpliendo más!  
-cofhoytambiéneselcumpledemimadrecof-_

 _Y también deseo feliz cumpleaños a **Kiarella-chan** (una stalker de face... I love you), así como a todxs lxs cumpleañeros del mes de agosto. :3_

 _Ahora, dejando el chuchaqui de la fiesta... :P_

 _Este es el primer capítulo que me ha quedado tan extenso que no logré publicarlo en una sola parte. Es... Es extraño para mí porque siento que la idea se me fue de proporciones... y tengo el (mal) presentimiento de que habrá una parte tres... *levanta-hombros* Del siguiente cap solo tengo la estructura, pero si les digo que lo termino para mediados de septiembre, mentiría. Parece que mi racha de FELICIDAD ha pasado :/ y de nuevo al... al mundo de la realidad? :v_

 _Lo que pasó en la fiesta tendrá repercusiones en tooooodas las parejas y poco a poco (cuando Sasuke o Hinata se encuentren con ellos en la aldea) se irán uniendo cabos, pero creo que ya se darán a la idea de quien fue el que arruinó todo. Mis preguntas son:_

 _¿Qué creen que le hizo Sasuke a (o con) Hinata?_  
 _¿Qué creen que le hizo Naruto a (o con) Shion?  
¿Qué creen que pasó con los otros?_

 _Mi idea ya está hecha, pero quiero saber quien se acerca más a lo que pasó con estos machos alcoholizados. xD_

 _PD: Siempre creí que para que Shikamaru se casara, Temari tendría que ser "directa" con él porque siento que alguien flojo, que quiere ser una nube, no toma los compromisos con la seriedad que merece y por eso hice lo que hice con esta pareja (una de mis faviouritas). Es obvio (creo) que salió OoC, pero valió la pena. XD  
_

 _PD2: Neji sin pareja, pues... Se llevarán una sorpresa en el futuro. ;)_

 _PD3: Con respecto a la misión de las chicas... No sé si mencionar de manera activa o como recuerdo. ¿Qué creen?_

Lectores... ¿Algunx quiere ir a beber un poco de sake? (Habla como si tuviera experiencia, pero lo único con alcohol que ha ingerido en estos 23 años de vida son los helados de ron pope —o como put* se escriba— y un vasito de vino para su graduación) :'v

* * *

 ** _BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... :3_**


	19. Nuestros efectos bajo el alcohol - Pt2

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado.  
_

 _Leer nota al final, es importante._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #215 •**

* * *

.

.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por la aldea en busca de una persona capaz de responder todas aquellas interrogantes vacías provocadas por la bebida, pero no eran los únicos que tenía lagunas a causa del alcohol, pues junto a ellos se encontraban Chouji y Kiba en camino a la casa de Shikamaru; quienes todos recuerdan como último vistazo su cuerpo aporreado contra el muro del edificio de frente al bar.

— Me siento horrible por lo que le sucedió al local. —expresó Kiba restregando los ojos y olvidando de momento la vergüenza de haber terminado en la casa de su hermana llorando y rogando su perdón por entrometerse en la relación con Shino; según lo que ella misma le platicó cuando estaba saliendo rumbo a su propio departamento (camino a su casa se encontró con los desmemoriados del equipo 7).

— Si todos aportamos la misma cantidad, será suficiente para reparar gastos y pérdidas de los clientes que se fueron sin pagar; además de una indemnización por nuestro comportamiento. —agregó Chouji con el ceño fruncido y deprimido por su comportamiento tan fuera de lo común. El celular sonó y el dueño respondió sereno. El resto de la pandilla se detuvo a contemplar como el rostro de Chouji se tornaba cada vez más rojo por las palabras incomprensibles de una mujer que gritaba del otro lado alterada hasta más no poder.

Chouji colgó.

— ¿Qué pasó, Chouji? ¿Quién era?

— Karui... —respondió cabizbajo— Parece que... que llamé a alguien que no debía una vez llegué a casa. —murmuró frustrado y arrepentido.

— ¿O sea que terminaron? —preguntó Kiba colocando su mano en el hombro.

— No lo sé. —guardó el celular y su mirada se plasmó en el suelo mientras Naruto y Kiba lo ayudaban a avanzar hasta la casa de quien podría dar algunas respuestas, pero al llegar a la vivienda de los Nara unos gritos les heló la sangre, los platos se escucharon quebrar en las paredes y de la puerta principal salió corriendo Shikamaru con los zapatos en las manos.

Los cinco se ocultaron tras un muro a unos metros.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu mamá, Shikamaru? —preguntó Chouji todavía cabizbajo por su situación con Karui, pero pendiente de su amigo... ¿blanco por el espanto?

— _Qué fastidio..._ —susurró mientras tomaba asiento para ponerse los zapatos, pero Naruto junto a los demás observaron el gesto de dolor en su rostro. Antes de que cualquiera le preguntase algo, ya sea por la noche ahogada en tragos como su gesto, éste se adelantó. — Debo ir al hospital. —expresó en un resoplido de dolor al intentar ponerse de pie— Tengo una costilla rota, pero si le decía eso a mi madre se encargaba de romperme las demás. —Chouji lo ayudó a levantarse.

— ¡Yo también estoy golpeado, de veras! Y el idiota de Sasuke también. —exclamó, pero en realidad el dolor era mucho menor a un comienzo debido a su rápida regeneración; no así tomó a Sasuke por el hombro y este reflejó una mueca de odio hacia Naruto por su falta de sentido común (pues el Uchiha no tenía chakra de un bijuu, así que sanaba como cualquier persona normal).

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó a Chouji— ¿Estás bien? Recuerdo que te desmayaste porque te atoraste con un pedazo de carne, Neji te estaba auxiliando y Lee, eh... Lee me golpeó cuando Kiba saltó sobre Shino.

— ¡QUE HICE QUÉ! —gritó Kiba preocupado. — ¡Por qué hice eso! —Sasuke y Naruto se miraron por un momento antes de recordar a Shino riendo como loco. — ¡Tengo que ir a verlo! —exclamó preocupado; no sólo porque pudo haberlo lastimado, sino por la reacción de Hana cuando se enterase (ahora comprendía que quizá por ello había terminado en casa de su hermana disculpándose, dejando a Shino quien sabe en qué condiciones).

— A mí me trajo Sai. —agregó Shikamaru caminado junto a los demás. — Vamos al bar, tenemos que disculparnos con... —Chouji lo interrumpió y le explicó lo que el dueño les dijo sobre el accidente que empezó de la nada y que aterró a todo mundo cuando la pared del vitral (su mesa estaba justo en esa parte) explotó por un golpe y los puños comenzaron a volar y a destrozar todo el lugar que ahora apenas se sostenía por los cimientos. — Ya veo. —comentó meditativo— En tal caso, ustedes vayan a buscar a Sai; que para haberme traído a casa seguro era el menos ebrio de todos. Chouji me llevará al hospital y después nos alcanzan allá.

Naruto y Kiba asintieron como si estuvieran en una misión, pero Sasuke chasqueó la lengua por no poder conseguir respuestas de su grito —que al parecer sólo había escuchado Naruto— y perdido en la frustración de no saber qué mierda le había hecho a Hinata una vez llegó a casa.

.

.

El departamento de Sai estaba vacío así que caminaron rumbo a casa de Shino por insistencia de Kiba; éste rogando que estuviera completo. — Oe, Sasuke —comentó Naruto a unas cuadras de la casa Aburame— Ese gato te ha seguido todo el rato. ¿Es tuya?

 _«Yo no soy de nadie, Naruto.»_ Maulló la gata caminando altiva junto a Sasuke _«Aunque mi ama es una excepción.»_

— No. —contestó seco— Es un animal que tarde o temprano terminaré golpeando. —Naruto miró al animal con curiosidad por la reacción que hizo hacia el idiota de Sasuke; como si le respondiera.

 _«¡Ja! Quiero ver que lo intentes, tonto.»_ Sasuke miró a la gata de forma afilada, pues sabía que estaba hablando con (o de) él. _«Lamentablemente para ti, soy más importante para Hinata de lo que quisieras tú ser para ella.»_ Siseó lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer la atención de Kiba; quien trataba de recordar si había golpeado a su amigo y por qué lo había hecho. _«Y por lo que le hiciste a ella anoche, dudo mucho que te quiera volver a hablar.»_ La felina giró el rostro y en un par de saltos llegó a la entrada Aburame perdiéndose de la vista de los tres.

— ¿Cómo es eso, Sasuke? ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata? —la voz de Kiba llamó la atención de ambos en la entrada. Sasuke y Kiba cruzaron miradas y nada amistosas, pero estaba más que claro que ese pulgoso le entendía a la maldita gata.

— ¿Qué dijo?

— No importa lo que dijo. —respondió arrugando un poco la frente— ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?

— ¡Sí! ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata-chan? —preguntó Naruto con toda la curiosidad del mundo en el rostro y las manos en las caderas levantando una ceja. Sasuke lo empujó de la cara e ignoró a Kiba, pues necesitaba ir tras ese molesto animal, ya que fue testigo de su laguna mental que lo ahogaba lenta y tortuosamente. Unos insectos familiares para Kiba lo sacaron por un momento de la situación con Sasuke y Hinata, para involucrarlo en la realidad donde Shino tenía el labio roto.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó— ¡Yo no te hice eso o...!

— Buenos días, Kiba. Naruto. Sasuke. —de un costado de la casa, Shino dejaba de regar las plantas para atender a las visitas.

— ¡¿Yo te hice eso?! —tras unas oscuras y simples gafas asintió tan suave que pareció un movimiento imaginado para los tres. — ¡Shino, yo...!

— Entremos. —sugirió dando media vuelta camino a su casa— Alguien más está aquí en busca de respuestas. —Sasuke y Naruto se miraron de perfil, y mientras uno pensaba en que el invitado era Sai, el otro quería saber dónde demonios se había metido la maldita gata. Grande fue la sorpresa para los nuevos olvidadizos pues no tardaron en reflejarlo con un **¡EEEHHHH!** a coro; excepto Sasuke, quien arrugó la frente porque de todos era a quien menos quería ver.

— ¡¿Tú también olvidaste lo que pasó ayer, Neji?! —preguntó Naruto tomando asiento y sirviéndose un poco de té de la mesa en el centro, Sasuke echó un vistazo rápido a la casa, pero el animal no estaba y permaneció de pie junto al marco donde Kiba rascaba su cabeza en busca de la mejor forma de pedir disculpas por su pasada actitud.

— Sai y Lee están en el hospital. —comentó relajado.

— Shikamaru ya debe estar allá con Chouji. —volvió a comentar el rubio— ¿Tú los llevaste? —Neji asintió.

— Noqueé a Lee para que dejase de destrozar el bar y siguiendo a Sasuke por la aldea, encontré a Sai vomitando en un callejón cerca de la casa de Shikamaru. —Sasuke, quien en un principio ni siquiera quería ver a Neji en el lugar, posó sus ojos en el pálido rostro Hyuga preguntando en silencio por qué lo había estado persiguiendo.

— ¿Seguías a Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto girando para observar a su amigo en el marco mientras Kiba y Shino desaparecían rumbo a la cocina. — ¿Por qué?

Neji respiró profundo y dejó la taza en la mesita antes de responder mirando al Uchiha.

— Porque después de lo que Shino le dijo, supuse que iría a ver a mi prima y no podía permitir que le hiciera algo en ese estado. —Neji miró a Sasuke como acotando en silencio _"Ni en ningún otro"_ , pero Sasuke permaneció indiferente; aunque tenía muchas ganas de responder un _"Hice eso y lo haré las veces que quiera porque es mi esposa"_.

Naruto trató de reconstruir hechos junto a las palabras de Neji, y unas pocas que logró sacar de Sasuke, llegando a la conclusión de que todo había iniciado por culpa de Lee en una confusión con su bebida. Según lo que había dicho Chouji, Shino lo hizo reír y por ello se atoró con un pedazo de carne y, por lo mismo que había dicho Shino, Kiba lo atacó y Sasuke se fue de la "fiesta".

— Lamento decir que no lo recuerdo. —agregó Shino saliendo de la cocina con un molesto Kiba y la gata contoneándose con orgullo después de que Naruto pregunte en voz alta si alguno recordaba las palabras de la discordia. — Sasuke-san, necesito que...

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?! —reclamó Kiba acercándose con intenciones claras de golpearlo, pero Shino lo detuvo y Neji se levantó del sofá mientras Naruto se terminaba las galletas porque ninguno en la casa había almorzado todavía. — ¡Suéltame, Shino! —reclamó forcejeando para tomar a Sasuke del cuello. Shino le dio una reprobatoria mirada de _"Te dije que en privado"_ , pero esas palabras se escaparon del cerebro de Kiba como el aire se va de los pulmones.

— ¿Qué sucede? —indagó Neji acercándose a Kiba y mirando a Sasuke con suspicacia, pero el ronroneo de la gata atrajo la mirada de todos y la maldita felina empezó a pasearse por las piernas de Neji como hacía con Hinata, ¿o quizá más cariñosa? _«Sucede, guapo, que ese Uchiha quiso propasarse con nuestra Hinata.»_ Neji entrecerró los ojos en dirección al animal hasta que la reconoció como la mascota de su prima.

— ¡QUE! —bramó Kiba. La gata tomó asiento frente a Neji y miró a un furibundo Inuzuka. _«Como escuchaste, nii-chan.»_ Maulló de una manera extraña para Sasuke; Naruto se acercó a su amigo con la boca llena de galletas para tener mejor visión de lo que estaba pasando. _«Ese Uchiha trató de propasarse con mi ama. Cuando yo llegué a la habitación él la tenía prisionera en la cama»_ Para Sasuke, quien llevaba meses conviviendo con esa molestia, había aprendido de manera inconsciente los maullidos, gorgeos, siseos y ronroneos del animal; si bien no le podía comprender de la misma forma que hacía Kiba, sabía que la gata no estaba siendo sincera. Pero...

La risa ahogada de Naruto atrajo, y disminuyó, la atención del animal por unos segundos. — Se ven graciosos "hablando" con un gato.

 _«Soy una gata, ignorante tragón.»_ Siseo en dirección al rubio y volteó el rostro ofendida.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Neji a Kiba.

— Que Naruto es un tragón ignorante.

— Sobre mi prima. —aclaró incordiado mientras Naruto arrugaba la frente en dirección al animal.

— Oh... —la rabia regresó con más calma, arrugó la frente y señaló a Sasuke de forma acusatoria— ¡Según Kunai —Shino indicó al felino— este pervertido trató de vi... de propasarse con Hinata! —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y sin que nadie lo notase, Kunai sonrió en su mente.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #217 •**

* * *

.

.

Tenía la mente en otro lado desde que había emprendido el viaje a Suna. Mientras dormía no había problema, pero desde que habría los ojos, Hinata no podía evitar la culpa de haber dejado a Sasuke en la cama, lastimado por su propia mano... o más bien pierna. — ¡HINATA! —El grito la trajo de regreso a la realidad justo para golpear una rama directo en su nariz. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —Asintió con una sonrisa bochornosa y las gotas de sudor en su frente reflejaron la vergüenza por su falta de atención.

Sakura la revisó, pero no fue nada grave; aunque para Ino el comportamiento de su amiga había sobrepasado los límites de la despistadez.

— Oye, Hina. —inició Ino al acercarse por el otro extremo— Estos días te he visto algo... distraída. —Sakura curvó las cejas del otro lado.

— Ino tiene razón, Hinata. Parece que te preocupa algo.

— Uhm, no. Es decir...

Cuando giró para ver a Sakura, supo que la palabra que iba a mencionar podría crear algo de recelo en ella y no quería arruinar el viaje; pues las tres se llevaban de maravilla... Como antes del matrimonio.

— Te sucedió algo, verdad. —incitó Ino a una respuesta.

La Hyuga volvió a mirar a Ino y con un silencioso comentario entre miradas, la rubia de temperamento brillante cambió el tema drásticamente al de unas flores que acompañaban el camino y que, afortunadamente, eran medicinales; por lo que la florista y la médico comenzaron otra discusión sobre sus pros y contras. Hinata sintió un poco de alivio... y un poco de culpa al pedirle a Ino que no siguiera preguntando porque el tema involucraba el único punto sensible entre ambas amigas.

.

.

Para el anochecer, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo en las fronteras y mientras Sakura discutía por un buen precio para las tres, Ino y Hinata permanecieron un par de pasos lejos. — Ahora, sí. Dime lo que sucedió.

— ¿Qué?

— No te hagas la desentendida conmigo. —con la mano en su cadera y una mirada firme, Hinata comprendió para qué la había alejado un poco de Sakura. Bajó la cabeza y dudó en contarle, pues Ino no era muy discreta en temas de ese tipo, pero la segunda mujer con la que trataba temas sobre chicos era ella; su maestra siempre sería la primera. — Sé que se trata de Sasuke-kun, esa mirada de antes me lo dijo todo. —Hinata levantó la mirada, se aseguró de que Sakura siguiera discutiendo con el recepcionista por la habitación y tomó aire.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #218 •**

* * *

.

.

A la lejanía, la entrada principal de la casa estaba oscura. Ella todavía no regresaba de la misión en Suna y aunque al comienzo lo negaba, ahora que ya lo había asimilado: estaba preocupado. Nunca le había preocupado nada en su vida, pero ya no estaba viviendo _esa_ vida, sino una totalmente nueva; así que sus sentimientos y emociones estaban cambiando de forma gradual.

Ni su sentido común lo podía tener tranquilo aún después de haber escuchado la respuesta más lógica y sensata de Shikamaru en el hospital. _"Hinata no es una mujer débil, Neji. Además, si Sasuke le hubiera hecho algo como eso, ten por seguro que hubiera buscado auxilio con alguien de confianza en lugar de ir a una misión."_ Luego de ello llamaron a Kurenai, pues esa mujer era como una madre para Hinata, quien dijo haber hablado con ella por celular antes de marcharse, preguntándole trivialidades (Kurenai no quiso decir que la llamada había sido para saber si las fundas con hielo servían para golpes en la entrepierna).

Sasuke tampoco podía negar las enormes ganas de saber qué demonios había sucedido ese día. Siempre que la curiosidad lo agobiaba hasta el máximo, trataba de recabar en su mente —en lo más profundo— los recuerdos de la alocada juerga masculina que le había hecho perder gran parte de la memoria esa noche. ¡Cómo había caído así de bajo! _«Maldita sea...»_ Chasqueó la lengua de mala gana al bordear la esquina en la oscura avenida del distrito. Se suponía que un poco de alcohol no le iba a quitar el sentido, pero había hecho más que quitarle recuerdos de...

Un grito dentro de la casa lo sacó del pasado perdido, abrió la puerta de golpe porque el grito era de ella y el terror plasmado en su voz le retorció el estómago. Llegó a la puerta de su alcoba y la derrumbó de una patada al escuchar sus alaridos pidiendo ayuda. La ira, la angustia, la preocupación... Todo desapareció cuando la encontró en la cama, llorando, gritando... Pero aquello que lo despertó entre sábanas arrugadas, sudado, con la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas, fue encontrar su propio reflejo sobre ella... lastimándola.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello después de restregar su rostro con fuerza. No había tenido una pesadilla como esa nunca y no quería volver a tenerla, porque en su memoria seguía presente el recuerdo de Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos y estaba seguro que eso no era una mera invención. Se tiró hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos y respiró lento para calmarse; el reloj a su lado marcaba las cinco de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama rumbo a la cocina por algo de agua y luego saldría a entrenar ya que la mente ocupada era lo que necesitaba ahora, aunque haber regresado de una misión el día de ayer y tener el cuerpo agotado sólo le pedía reposo, pero agotado al máximo quizá fuera lo mejor.

Kunai lo contemplaba con algo de lástima desde un cojín. _«Si te viera Hinata ahora...»_ Maulló recostada junto a la calefacción de la sala. _«No esperaba que te dieran pesadillas por lo que dije y... y quizá me pasé un poco, pero eso te enseñará que si vuelves a patearme, quien llevará las de ganar seré siempre yo, Uchiha.»_ Sasuke ignoró por completo la presencia del animal quien desde el día en el hospital parecía pedir disculpas después de la discusión que casi termina en golpes entre él, Neji y Kiba.

Para el anochecer, después de pasar todo el día en el distrito entrenando hasta agotarse al límite, Sasuke permaneció de pie frente a su cama ya bañado y merendado. Exhaló lento y largo antes de recostarse, esperado que esa noche los recuerdos llegaran sin pesadillas.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #220 •**

* * *

.

.

Con un vaso en la mano y la mirada perdida en la bebida espumosa, no se dio cuenta que a su lado tomó asiento alguien familiar. — ¿Y bien, Sasuke? —la voz la reconoció de inmediato, pero no tenía ánimos de regaños y con un chasqueo de su lengua lo ignoró, pero el muchacho a su lado en lugar de molestarse, emitió una risilla corta que le hincó en el ego. Levantó la cabeza y arrugó la frente.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

— Tu actitud.

— Y en lugar de ayudarme, te burlas. —suspiró y la rabia cambió a decepción— ¿No se supone que deberías darme un consejo?

— Hermanito tonto. —Itachi se acercó un poco a la mesa con una sonrisa cariñosa— No puedo ayudarte, porque no hiciste nada malo.

— ¿Y los recuerdos que tengo de ella llorando?

— Te lo contaría, pero creo que será mejor tu reacción cuando lo recuerdes... o cuando ella te lo cuente.

— ¡Sasuke~! —miró hacia el otro lado y la figura de Naruto lo tomó por el cuello, con las mejillas rojas y un párpado más abierto que el otro dándole un aspecto desgarbado. Giró en dirección a su hermano, pero ya había sido reemplazado por el alcoholizado cuerpo de Shikamaru que estaba abrazado con Kiba mientras cantaban una canción de amores perdidos. — ¡Como t' atrev's~! —lo zarandeó del cuello un poco— ¡Yo se'é el'nico con una granda famelia, de... de veras~!

— ¡NO~! —respondió con la voz embriagada y tomando a Naruto del cuello por igual— ¡M'sueño e'a tener famielia~, tarado~! ¡No se's copión~! —y mientras ambos se zarandeaban del cuello con una asombrosa torpeza, Shino los separó con un empujón en el pecho.

— ¡Para'cer feliz a una mujer~, deben sacarle muchas risas~! —exclamó orgulloso con la mirada fija en ambos borrachos; quienes tenía la mirada fija en su cabello alborotado y puntiagudo, pues ya no tenía puesto el pañuelo— ¡De'e reírse así~!

La estruendosa y casi espeluznante carcajada de Shino en la mesa, sacó una risotada tanto en Naruto como en el mismo Sasuke.

— _**¡Parrece un puerrco'spin~!**_ —exclamó Naruto golpeando la mesa con el puño cuando Sasuke expresó lo mismo del otro extremo tratando en vano de tocar el cabello con uno de sus dedos.

Alguien gritó un _"¡Basta, estás fuera de control!"_ y entonces el silencio inundó la mesa cuando todos vieron a Lee empujar a Neji, quien cayó de la silla. Sai no pudo reír, pues el vómito lo llevó tras una maceta junto a la mesa de una pareja bebiendo, que salió molesta de inmediato, y cuando Naruto señaló a Neji en el suelo diciendo que le recordó aquella vez que lo venció en los exámenes Chunin, Lee tiró la bandeja de fritada y Chouji se atoró por lo repentino de la situación, cayendo sobre el rubio y asfixiandolo con el cuerpo.

— Perdedooo~ohr —canturreó Sasuke mientras lo señalaba con el dedo en el suelo, pero la patada de Lee en su hombro lo tumbó y Naruto, una vez liberado del peso, se acercó a su amigo para burlarse tal y como había hecho el anterior.

— Idiotaaaa Perdeduoo-ohr~

— Levántate, hermanito torpe.

— _Sasuke-kun..._ —resonó una vocecita en su cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro por unos momentos antes de despertar en la cama con ardor en un lado del cuerpo y la sensación de que su hermano y Naruto se burlaban de él.

 _«¡Oye! ¡Despierta!»_ El maullido de Kunai y el zarpazo en el hombro lo levantó de un salto, pero fue el timbre de la puerta lo que evitó que la gata saliera expulsada por la ventana de una patada. Restregó sus ojos, chasqueó la lengua cuando descubrió —una vez más— que había despertado abrazado a la almohada de Hinata y antes de bajar se puso una camiseta que colgaba de la silla. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un rostro que no quería ver... Aunque siendo Sasuke —y después de lo que había pasado en el bar— nunca quería ver a nadie... Excepto a ella.

— ¿Recién despiertas? ¡Qué flojo! —se burló y trató de entrar, pero el Uchiha lo frenó con la mirada— ¡Hey! He venido en son de paz, Sasuke. Ella quiere hacer las pases o algo así. —el entrometido invitado señaló a su espalda y en el borde de madera Kunai los contemplaba con una sensata y felina paciencia. _«No me he ablandado, simplemente quiero aclarar las cosas antes de que mi ama regrese.»_ Maulló girando el rostro con altivez — ¡Bien, bien! Como digas. — Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en dirección al animal que lo desafió en el juego; lo que le daba rabia, pues siempre que esa gata lo miraba así, sentía que se miraba a sí mismo. — ¡Me vas a dejar entrar o qué!

Sasuke suspiró y se hizo a un costado para que Kiba pusiera sus apestosas patas en la casa.

Los dos tomaron asiento en el suelo —pues no habían muebles— y la gata se acomodó plácidamente en su cama; la que Hinata tan atenta había situado junto a la calefacción para que estuviera calentita durante las noches de ese frío otoño. Giró en dirección a Kiba y este a ella.

 _«Gracias por venir, Kiba-san.»_ El nombrado asintió agradecido. _«Te fui a buscar porque estos días_ — _específicamente después de la juerga_ — _este idiota se levanta con pesadillas y temo ser la causante de un malentendido bien merecido._ _»_

— ¿En serio? —preguntó en dirección a Sasuke— ¿Tienes pesadillas por lo que crees que le hiciste a Hinata? —Kiba lo decía realmente sorprendido, porque era sumamente extraño que el hombre delante suyo estuviera preocupado. ¿Sasuke preocupado por alguien? ¡Vaya! Eso sí que era de no creer, pero tampoco era algo que no se viera venir; Hinata era una chica muy dulce y atenta, así que sólo un imbécil no se daría cuenta de la perla en la ostra. A su mente llegó Naruto, aguantó una carcajada en la garganta y Sasuke chasqueó la lengua con disgusto creyendo que se debía a algo dicho por la gata.

— Habla o te voto.

— ¡Hey! —reclamó Kiba — ¡Cómo te soporta! —señaló cruzando los brazos y echando a un cubo de basura el pensar fugaz de que Sasuke era una buena persona.

 _«Disculpa su comportamiento, Kiba-san. No ha dormido bien desde ese día.»_

— ¡Pero no es para que me trate así! ¡Yo no fui el imbécil que cree haberle hecho **_eso_**! —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua una vez más y miró a la plaga sabiendo que de todos los posibles entrenadores ninja —incluida Tamaki— debía invitar al único que no le pesaba la lengua para burlarse de él.

Luego de un incómodo y eterno silencio entre los tres, la gata se decidió a maullar. _«Bien._ _»_ Inició como una persona perdida en cómodas memorias. _«_ _Recuerdo que esa noche salí a pasear como de costumbre porque mi ama me había dado un jugoso pescado y no quería estar gorda o eso me afectaría si tengo que protegerla.»_ Kiba asintió orgulloso pensando en Tamaki y lo bien que la había entrenado. _«Entonces escuché unos murmullos en uno de los callejones y encontré al hermoso Neji-niisama levantando un bulto con olor a vómito cerca de un basurero; creo que era Sai-kun.»_ El asombro en Kiba apareció cuando se refirió de esa manera a Neji, pero luego pensó en Sai y cambió la sorpresa por asco; Sasuke tosió para saber qué demonios estaba diciendo.

— Nada que te involucre por el momento. —respondió a la rápida para que la gata continuase.

 _«Creí que nii-sama necesitaría de mi ayuda, así que lo seguí; fue entonces que a unas cuadras escuché las maldiciones de Sasuke y fui a buscarlo para burlarme y después contárselo a la pandilla.»_

— Dice que te escuchó maldiciendo mientras daba un paseo y fue a verte para burlarse de ti. —comentó en dirección a Sasuke.

 _«Pero cuando llegué sólo vi a un idiota caminado de un lado a otro, murmurando cómo llegar a casa.»_ El maullido de la gata en ese momento sonó como un largo suspiro de compasión. _«Supongo que fue por lo_ _patético que se veía, así que m_ _e acerqué para ayudarle.»_ La gata rodó los ojos y Kiba rió amigable.

— Dice que te ayudó a llegar a casa porque no sabías la dirección. —Comentó Kiba con una carcajada y Sasuke miró al animal con desconfianza porque la gata no lo ayudaría así porque sí.

 _«Si me quieres creer o no, es asunto tuyo._ _»_ Replicó en un siseo. _«Yo te ayudé a llegar a casa ¿y qué hiciste para agradecerlo? ¡PATEARME!»_ Gruñó molesta. _«Me pateaste y terminé del otro lado de la barda. ¡Desconsiderado!»_

— ¡Sí! ¡Desconsiderado! —bramó Kiba— ¡Te lleva a casa y la pateas! Se lo contaré a Hinata. —señaló como un niño acusando a otro; Sasuke suspiró. La gata se calmó un poco y continuó con su relato mirando a Sasuke de manera fija.

 _«Como estabas borracho decidí que entrar era lo mejor en caso de que quisieras lastimar a mi dueña_ — _¡como hiciste conmigo!_ — _, pero Hinata cierra todas la ventanas y puertas cuando se va a dormir, menos la de su cuarto por tus calores nocturnos.»_

— ¿Qué calores nocturnos? —preguntó Kiba a la gata, incómodo y algo contrariado. — ¿Tienes de esos sueños también? —señaló en dirección al Uchiha. Sasuke levantó una ceja y Kiba silenció de inmediato con su mirada perdida en el bochorno indicándole a la gata que continuase, pero antes de prestarle atención al siseo del animal, por su mente surcó la loca idea de que Kiba parecía comportarse como un hermano menor idiota, trayendo la imagen de su difunto hermano a la memoria. El recuerdo de Itachi lo puso de buen humor al imaginarse alguna conversación entre ellos de ese tipo si estuviera vivo.

 _«Me tomó un poco el poder llegar a la ventana por el dolor en mi pata por la **patada** y para cuando entré por la ventana, tú le estabas haciendo cosquillas a mi ama. ¡Le hacías cosquillas tan fuerte que empezó a llorar! Y cuando te vi intentado acercarte como el depravado que eres, me subí a la cama y, sin querer claro, enterré mis garras en la pierna de mi dueña en lugar de tu trasero.»_

— Me reiría, de verdad, pero como yo me porté patán con mi amigo y patético frente a mi hermana _«la que tiene el video en su celular»_ , no lo haré. —Kiba bajó la mirada por un segundo antes de tirar una risotada que hizo saltar a la gata.

— Qué demonios dijo. —preguntó Sasuke irritado por su actitud.

— Dice que... que le estabas haciendo cosquillas a Hinata y... se acercó para defenderla, pero en... en lugar de rasguñarte a ti, lastimó a Hinata y... y ella te dio tu merecido en la zona baja. —Kiba volvió a lanzar una risotada que entraba en la mente de Sasuke y lo cabreaba más y más, en especial al ver el rostro casi burlón de la gata sobre el cojín. Las venas en la frente de Sasuke crecían cada vez que Kiba reía con más ganas. — ¡Quizá por eso... por eso se fue en misión! —comentó Kiba entre espacios para tomar aire y evitar reír tan fuerte— ¡A ella le... le da vergüenza reír tanto... Es bien cosquillosa!

En ese momento la ira de ser la burla del patético de Kiba cambió bruscamente por otro tipo de rabia. ¿Cómo él sabía que ella era cosquillosa? ¿De verdad había pasado eso o la gata sólo lo usaba como mala broma? ¡¿Cómo demonios sabía Kiba que Hinata era sensible a las cosquillas?! ¡¿Por qué demonios le había hecho cosquillas a Hinata?! Y más importante... ¡Cómo mierda Kiba sabía eso! Abrió la boca para preguntar de la manera más calmada posible si entre ellos hubo ese tipo de cercanía; porque para hacer cosquillas había que tocar el cuerpo, ¿no? Eso significaba que en algún momento él puso sus atrofiadas y horrendas manos sobre ella y... Pero si lo había hecho sin que ella diera permiso...

— Bueno —Kiba limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se levantó— yo ya cumplí con ser el traductor, ahora me voy. —miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa amigable, como las que Naruto le daba siempre— Tengo turno en la veterinaria y no quiero que mi hermana me extorsione _«más de lo que ya lo hace, mierda»_. Relájate, Sasuke. —expresó con un manotazo comprensivo en el hombro (el cual ya se había curado)— Hinata no guarda rencor por esas cosas... o por ninguna, que yo recuerde. —dijo con la mirada hacia arriba— Ella no es de ese tipo.

La rabia de saber y no-saber que Kiba le había hecho cosquillas ocupaba gran parte de su cerebro, pero tampoco podía negar el súbito cambio de Kiba con respecto a Hinata; ya que siempre actuaba sobreprotector... como el idiota de Neji. _«Gracias por venir, Kiba-kun. Le das mis saludos a Tamaki-chan. Dile que uno de estos días paso a visitar.»_

— ¡Claro!

Sasuke lo frenó en la puerta — ¿Qué traman? —preguntó desconfiado al escuchar el maullido de la peste.

— ¿Tramar?

— Jamás le haría cosquillas a alguien. Dime lo que dijo el animal. —demandó con frialdad en la puerta. _«Paranoico.»_

— Es la verdad. ¿Por qué mentiría ella? ¡¿Por qué lo haría yo?! —respondió indignado— Quizá fue eso de "la mujer más feliz" o "la haré muy feliz". No me acuerdo como rayos lo dijo Naruto. —acotó arrugando la frente. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos un poco, después pensaría como vengarse por la bocaza floja del tarado. — ¡No me mires así! ¡¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?!

— Tú nunca eres amable si se trata de Hinata. —dijo directo a los ojos de ya un rabioso Kiba.

— ¡Pero si soy así todo el tiempo! —levantó los brazos y se abrió paso a la puerta— Kunai tiene razón, eres paranoico. ¡No sé como Hinata te soporta!

Con eso último, Kiba desapareció de su casa y del Distrito, volviendo a la quietud y serenidad de antes... o casi de antes, pues ahora la idea de que había llegado a casa sólo para hacerle cosquillas a Hinata no le cabía en la razón; aunque en su interior había aplacado la tormenta de haber querido abusar de ella. Cerró la puerta y exhaló pesado. Al dar la vuelta la gata ya no estaba, y mejor para ella porque la odiaba más que antes. Primero dice que trató de abusar de Hinata frente a todo el grupo de retrasados y ahora invitaba al pulgoso de Kiba para contarle la verdad... Si es que esa era la verdad.

.

.

Había entrenado todo el día, ya se había dado una buena ducha relajante y aún después de la merienda casera, seguía sin cerrar los ojos.

Las preocupaciones de que él le hubiera hecho algo a Hinata había cambiado drásticamente por una acuosa y pegajosa sensación en el estómago, haciendo compañía de pensamientos sobre lo que pudiera pensar ella ahora de su comportamiento aquella noche. Nunca le había importado la opinión de los demás, pero ahora ella... No le importaba lo que pensaba de él ahora, ¿o sí? No. Imposible. ¿O quizá sí? Arrugó la frente ligeramente antes de respirar profundo y girar la cabeza en dirección a su almohada. _"Lo que piensa de ti."_ Recordó las palabras de Ino en aquella misión y giró su cuerpo por completo para posar el brazo sobre la almohada. — _Lo que piensas de mí._ —murmuró sin darse cuenta y tratando de eliminar todo lo que había pasado _ese_ día, cerró los ojos ya no interesado en saber lo que había hecho, sino de que ella volviera pronto porque, aunque no se había dado cuenta, y si lo hiciera jamás lo admitiría, la extrañaba.

Abrió los ojos por un singular sonido en la puerta de su habitación y activó el sharingan para atacar al ladrón que tan estúpidamente creyó que podría llevarse algo de su casa; porque tarde o temprano, en la soledad del distrito, alguien les iba a intentar robar.

Permaneció estática al ver el kunai en su garganta y el brillo carmesí de su ojo en la oscuridad. Sasuke se apartó de golpe, desactivó su doujutsu y encendió la luz. — Qué... que bueno que estás bien. —respondió ella en un suspiro de alivio y una pequeña sonrisa. Por un segundo el escenario le confundió un poco hasta que la vio realizar una marcada reverencia. — ¡Perdóname, Sasuke-kun! N-No quería gol... golpearte ese día. Me iba a... a disculpar, de verdad, pero llegó Ino-san y me... y me suplicó que la acompañara y, eh, yo... yo... ¡Discúlpame!

— Lo que escribiste. —fue lo único decente que surcó su mente al tenerla enfrente, pero segundos después de notar la estúpida pregunta se arrepintió porque ahora tenía sentido lo de: "Lamento mucho no poder estar más tiempo a tu lado."

— ¿Eh? —levantó la cabeza, pero Sasuke apagó la luz antes de que lo viera, dio media vuelta y se acomodó en la cama— ¿Sa...?

— Cámbiate y acuéstate, mañana nos levantaremos temprano para continuar con el entrenamiento. —comentó desde la cama con los ojos cerrados, pero la luz de la habitación lo obligó a tomar asiento— Apágala.

— Estás molesto, ¿cierto? —indicó dubitativa por su comportamiento agreste. Dejó la mochila en el suelo y tomó asiento junto a esta; fue entonces que notó lo agitada que estaba y se levantó de la cama alentado por una ola de interés en su bienestar. Sus labios se movieron en un vano intento de preguntarle su actual estado, pero ella lo silenció— Estuve preocupada por... por como habías llegado y, bueno, como actuabas extraño iba a quedarme hasta...

— ¿Qué pasó? —la interrumpió y atrajo su atención.

— ¿Eh?

— Ese día. —preguntó tomando asiento al borde de la cama atento a su respiración; claramente había regresado a la casa corriendo pero... no por él, ¿o sí?

Abrió los ojos un poco cuando le pidió que le dijera lo que había sucedido esa noche. El rubor apareció de golpe y desvió la mirada porque no se había puesto a recordar todo lo que Sasuke había hecho, sino que el pensamiento en su cabeza siempre había sido el disculparse por pegarle en la zona innombrable. Trató de levantarse para ir al baño y cambiarse —darse una ducha después de correr dos días sería muchísimo mejor—, pero la imponente presencia de Sasuke acuclillado delante de ella, arrinconándola entre la cómoda y la pared, se lo impidió. — Dime. —demandó mirándola con una oculta curiosidad que no pudo apreciar por la incomodidad del recuerdo.

— _P-pues..._

.

Esa noche iba a ser tranquila, o eso pensó después de darse una ducha antes de irse a dormir. Sabía que Sasuke se había ido sin decir el lugar y lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarle la puerta sin seguro para que pudiera entrar sin problemas, pero ya en cama la preocupación de que alguien, que no fuese Sasuke, entrase mientras ella dormía no la dejó cerrar los ojos en toda la noche. Era extraño estar despierta a esas horas, pero no fue hasta que escuchó un maullido desgarrador, que supo que esa falta de sueño era inquietud por su paradero. — ¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó su nombre al verlo cruzar la puerta con pasos tambaleantes, el cabello despeinado más de lo normal y las mejillas rojas— Estás... ¿ebrio? —preguntó asombrada al acercarse a él para evitar que cayera de cara al suelo al intentar subir torpemente la entrada.

Sobresaltó cuando la abrazó por la cintura con una confianza desconocida.

— ¡Hinata~! —exclamó— ¡Estoy en casa~! —dijo en su dirección con una sonrisa infantil y dulce que causó en su corazón un acelerón inesperado— ¡Estuve en una fiesta~! —agregó como un niño avisando a su madre un acontecimiento espectacular— ¡Estaba el tarado de Naruto y, eh, tu tonto primo... perdedo-ohr~! —Tratando de llevarlo hasta la escalera, sin que su cara viera el suelo primero, Hinata fue testigo de su risa. ¡Sí, su risa! Era grave, sincera y varonil. Por un segundo fue algo desconcertante porque Sasuke nunca había mostrado otra emoción que no fuera indiferencia, pero ahora lo había escuchado reír con naturalidad. Su corazón volvió a dar otro estrepitoso golpe en su interior por aquella alegría que desprendía de manera natural e infantil. — ¡Lo vencí en tragos~! —expresó orgulloso.

— Nii-san... ¿También se emborrachó?

Salió del ensimismamiento cuando escuchó que su primo estaba, quizá, en el mismo estado. Reaccionó de nuevo con sorpresa sin prestarle atención al olor del sake y al peso que Sasuke creaba en ella, tratando de sujetarse de su cintura para no caer. — ¿Está bien? —preguntó algo preocupada de que su primo haya terminado en el mismo estado, perdido en algún lado de la aldea.

Sasuke paró a raya y se apartó de ella, cortando su risa de golpe.

— ¿Acaso te preocupa~?

— Si está por allí, como tú, podría...

— ¿Y yo~? —preguntó tomándola por los hombros, retrocedió hasta topar la pared con su espalda por el peso que ejercía Sasuke al no poder equilibrar su cuerpo. — ¿Yo te preocupo~?

— ¿Qué? —trató de ayudarlo a continuar rumbo a las escaleras, pero él no se lo permitió y la miró como un niño triste.

— Tú me importas~ Por eso quiero saber si... si yo también te importo~ —Se acercó a ella de forma repentina y peligrosa. Tan cerca que sus narices se toparon y el rubor ocupó sus mejillas tanto como el alcohol había enrojecido las de él. Sasuke se apartó con una sonrisa satisfactoria y la tomó por debajo de las rodillas y por detrás de la espalda.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —sobresalto— ¡Q-Qué haces! —intentó bajarse de sus brazos, pero él no se lo permitió— T-te puedes caer. No... No tienes equilibrio ahora y...

— Estés o no en mis brazos~, jamás dejaré que te suceda algo~ —expresó con un tono maduro, la mirada seria en su dirección y aunque el alcohol distorsionaba su tono de voz, no sonaba como una broma y su corazón fue presa de esa oleada de palpitaciones que le provocó en un comienzo su sonrisa. — Ahora sujétame con fuerza~ —dijo delante de la escalera.

Dio un salto hasta el segundo piso.

Ninguno emitió sonido, pero el latir de ese par de corazones se pudo escuchar en todo el pasillo. Fueron solo segundos, pero ambos sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo cuando ella se aferró a su cuello con ambos brazos en el instante que Sasuke saltó de manera torpe en la base para terminar aterrizando bien en la cima. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho trató de apartarse de su cuerpo, pero el brazo detrás de su espalda la mantuvo aferrada al pecho cálido y aromatizado en licor sintiendo el corazón de Sasuke latiendo tan rápido como el suyo. — _S-Sa..._ —caminó hasta la alcoba sin alejarla un segundo y su rostro ardía con la misma intensidad con la que su corazón trataba de escapar por la boca.

— ¡Ya me dio calor~! —reclamó alejándola algo brusco, pero asegurándose de que estuviera en el suelo sana y salva. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien, porque su actuar era demasiado errático, volteó el rostro completamente sonrosado cuando él se quitó la camisa de un tirón. — Mucho mejor~ —volteó y la encontró dando pasos pequeños y silenciosos rumbo a la puerta.

— T-te traeré un poco de té p-para que... _¡kya!_ —No supo como fue posible, pero en un parpadeo ella se encontraba en la cama, prisionera bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, sentado sobre sus muslos y sujetando sus muñecas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Por un momento quedó en shock, hasta que su mente logró ordenarse y fue cuando su rostro estalló en un rojo fluorescente. — ¡S-S-Sasuke-k-k-kun p-p-por...!

— Tranquila~ —dijo con la mirada fija en ella, con las mejillas entintadas por el sake y el torso descubierto— Yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz~

El gesto que hizo Sasuke después fue tan rápido que su mente no alcanzó a procesar una segunda —y distorsionada— idea con respecto a sus palabras. De hecho, no fue capaz de pensar con claridad cuando las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas con algo de tosquedad, pero disfrutando del momento con una sonrisa coqueta y algo malévola. La risa inundaba la alcoba y por más que intentaba decirle que se detuviera porque no le gustaba reír así de fuerte —y porque empezaba a ser un poco doloroso—, no podía porque Sasuke estaba deleitado escuchándola.

En un breve segundo, cuando los hermosos y blancos ojos de Hinata se enfocaron en los suyos, su corazón embriagado por alcohol de pronto se ahogó en dulzura. Cuando las lágrimas por las cosquillas emergieron hasta rodar por sus mejillas, Sasuke se detuvo y su rostro dejó de mostrar aquella confianza infantil de antes. Concentrada en limpiar su rostro y de calmar su respiración, ella ignoró la perdida mirada de Sasuke en sus labios y de su presencia acercándose a su rostro cada vez más rápido.

 _«¡Ups!»_

— _¡Ay!_ —murmuró ella, pero en lugar de sentir dolor, la cubrió la culpa y el peso de Sasuke después de que su pierna reaccionara al rasguño, golpeándole en la parte más sensible que todo hombre tiene entre las piernas. — ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Oh, no!— El quejido que salía de su boca se ahogaba en las sábanas y las manos cubriendo su pantalón la sumergían más en el error que había cometido. Se levantó de la cama y tomó su celular.

— _¿Aló?_ —respondió una voz adormilada.

— Ku-Kurenai-san, yo... y-yo...

Después de unas disculpas por despertarla a tal hora, Hinata recibió respuesta a su pregunta de qué se puede aplicar en esa parte para el dolor. Luego de correr a la cocina por una funda con hielo, el sufrimiento de Sasuke apaciguó lentamente hasta permanecer recogido y con los ojos cerrados; ella sentada a su lado todo el tiempo hasta el amanecer porque debía cuidar de él por lo que había hecho. Quería cuidar de él porque...

Esa noche era imposible olvidar. Imposible.

.

— _... n-nada._ —respondió ella después de un rápido viaje al pasado. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y ella, por más que quiso evitar su mirada —pues era más que seguro que leería sus pensamientos—, no pudo negar sus reacciones a los comentarios de Sasuke.

— Te hice cosquillas. —dio un pequeño brinco— Sin camisa. —contuvo la respiración— Sobre la cama. —su rostro enrojeció otro poco— La gata te rasguñó y me golpeaste en... —ella abrió los ojos, él dejó la frase incompleta y un horrible silencio incómodo invadió el espacio dentro de la alcoba. Después de unos segundos, Sasuke suspiró y se puso de pie. — Cámbiate... —tomó su lugar de costumbre y cerró los ojos— _y descansa._ —murmuró fingiendo que el cansancio lo tumbaba por el risco de los sueños.

Ella permaneció sentada en el suelo un par de minutos más sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Estuvo preocupada todos esos días por su bienestar, pero a él no pareció afectarle el golpe, sino lo que había sucedido al estar ebrio. Se puso de pie despacio sin apartar los ojos de su perfil dormido. ¿Los hombres eran así de despreocupados? ¿O solamente Sasuke no le dio la importancia necesaria a su actitud? ¿Acaso estará molesto con ella y por eso actuó tan extraño? Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, Sasuke no actuó fuera de lo normal, él siempre era así: indiferente. Si él no le dio importancia, ella debía de hacer igual, pero no podía dejar de pensar que debía hacer algo por él después de golpearlo.

Suspiró suavemente antes de entrar al baño con una toalla y la muda de ropa para dormir. Cuando la puerta cerró, Sasuke dio la vuelta y con los ojos fijos en la puerta suspiró igual que ella al recordar de manera vaga lo que había intentado hacer cuando dejó de hacerle cosquillas.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #227 •**

* * *

.

.

Esa semana fue... extraña.

Hinata —una persona amable por naturaleza— actuaba más atenta de lo acostumbrado. Él lo había notado, pero ella no sabía que él lo sabía y eso le complicaba las cosas: Hinata trataba de preparar la comida todos los días, pero él ya estaba en la cocina cuando ella creía adelantarse; quería calentarle el baño, pero Sasuke ya había salido; trató de lavarle su ropa (acción que cada uno realizaba por su cuenta aún), pero él la tenía impecable y doblada en sus cajones; intentó levantarse antes de él para entrenar, pero Sasuke siempre se encontraba en la sala esperándola... ¡Qué frustrante! ¿Cómo iba a disculparse con él, si él no le permitía hacer algo por él?

Sentada frente a la calefacción, con las cortinas y ventanas cerradas, con la gata sobre sus piernas y la lluvia en el exterior creando charcos de barro y alimentando a los árboles, pensaba una manera de pedirle disculpas por el golpe pues estaba claro para ella, que Sasuke seguía molesto y por ello no la dejaba hacer algo más allá de las responsabilidad que compartían desde un comienzo.

— _¿Y si horneo una tarta?_

 _«Pérdida de tiempo»_ Maulló la gata. _«Mejor le doy el rasguño que no atiné aquella vez.»_

— _Tienes razón, Kunai-chan, a él no le gustan los dulces, pero puedo hacer algo con choclo o zanahorias. ¿Tu crees que le guste un pie de moras? Eso no es tan dulce._

 _«Te preocupas demasiado por él, ama.»_ La gata levantó la mirada y encontró a una concentrada Hinata con la vista en la pared. _«Pero, bueno... Si quisieras verlo menos idiota, creo que un beso arreglaría las cosas.»_

— _Claro... Sin azúcar el pie estará muy ácido..._

 _«Aunque como es medio pervertido, podría malinterpretarse y luego saldrás perjudicada.»_

— _Podría tejerle algo, pero..._ —en ese momento recordó una bufanda roja oculta entre las cajas que seguían sin desempacar bajo su cama.

¿Qué haría con eso ahora? Pensó en Naruto en ese segundo, pero su corazón no dio ni un salto en su interior y de alguna manera eso la alegró porque significaba que el "amor" que una vez sintió, ya no la atormentaba ni le causaría problemas al rubio, pero... Ahora que su corazón ya no latía con emoción por Naruto. ¿Estaba bien darle la bufanda en señal de amistad? Quizá no... El gesto de tejer era demasiado personal y aunque Naruto era un amigo muy preciado para ella todavía (y para siempre) no podía darle algo así.

¿Y si se la daba a Sasuke? No. Él era resistente al frío, así que una bufanda no sería un regalo apropiado.

Pero Hinata no pensó en la practicidad de la bufanda roja en la caja. No. Ella no podía darle algo que había tejido para alguien más. ¡Qué falta más grande de respeto! Sacudió la cabeza. — _Quizá, podría tejerle... ¿un suéter?_ —Pero no sabía sus medidas y si se las pedía, Sasuke sabría para qué lo hacía y podía bien no quererlo... o quitarse la camisa para molestarla. Sus mejillas estallaron como un volcán y cubrió su rostro con las manos tan rápido que empujó a Kunai de sus piernas en el proceso. — ¡K-Kunai-chan! Discúlpame... —expresó avergonzada y tomó a la gata para arrullarla entre sus brazos.

 _«¿Te lo imaginaste sin camiseta, cierto?»_ Murmuró el animal con los párpados a medio cerrar. _«Hasta para mí es fácil leer tus expresiones, ama. Deberías ser menos obvia.»_

— ¡Ci-cierto! Sasuke-kun detesta el calor... jejeje... C-cómo se me ocurrió algo así. —Hinata dejó a su mascota en el suelo, se levantó rumbo a la cocina para preparar la merienda antes de que Sasuke regresara de la aldea por un encargo que le pidió el Hokage. Kunai la siguió en silencio y tomó asiento en la puerta mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro con serenidad.

 _«Ay, ama. Me pregunto si un día te darás cuenta que lo que detesta Sasuke, a estas alturas, es estar acalorado por tu culpa.»_

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #228 •**

* * *

.

.

— _Oh..._ —murmuró levantando la mirada de la taza de té— ¿Y cuándo empieza la misión? —preguntó después de que Sasuke le explicase a grandes rasgos su próxima salida hacia Uzushiogakure por un templo que remarcaba unos símbolos similares a los de la piedra que los envió a otra dimensión.

— Mañana o al siguiente día. Depende de cuando llegue el informe.

Ella bajó la mirada pensando que la oportunidad de hacer algo por él para compensar el golpe podría irse por, al menos, un mes... Aunque podría usar el tiempo para pensar qué exactamente hacer por él. El celular sonó, ella se levantó a contestar y luego de unos cortos murmullos, regresó a la mesa para terminar su desayuno. Sasuke la observó nerviosa al retornar.

— _Eh..._ Sasuke-kun... —inició despacio y con un tono suave— _Hoy..._ Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ino-san y... _pues ella..._ Ella me llamó para indicarme que no falte a la reunión. —Sasuke no le prestó mucha atención al tema, pero si se trataba de Ino era mejor no estar cerca porque esa mujer era peligrosa; en especial si usaba plantas quien sabe para qué. — Mmm... Es... Estaré fuera toda la noche porque nos...

— No me importa. —respondió tragando el último bocado de su sándwich— Vete si quieres. No tienes que decirme todo lo que haces.

— Pero las parejas deben tener comunicación para...

— ¿Crees que somos pareja? —ambos pares de ojos se posaron en el otro y cuando él levantó una ceja, ella parpadeó tranquila. Sasuke cerró los ojos para deleitarse del último sorbo de café negro antes de retirarse— Yo no te digo todo lo que hago, tú no tienes la obligación de hacerlo tampoco.

— Oh... —posó sus ojos en la taza que rodeaban con sus dedos— Está bien.

Un corto silencio pasó antes de que Sasuke indicase que se alistara para entrenar unas horas antes de marcharse a su celebración, pues se iría por un tiempo y, más que seguro, no estaría en la aldea para el día en que el duelo contra Neji se llevase a cabo. Así que cualquier avance era más que satisfactorio.

.

.

Para el almuerzo, Hinata no comió demasiado, pues Ino le había dicho que tendrían una cena abundante. Se dio una ducha y se recostó un rato en su alcoba hasta que la noche cayera, pero las nubes de tormenta anunciaban una lluvia torrencial y después de pensarlo un poco, decidió empacar una muda de ropa y el collar de media luna que consiguió como regalo para Ino, bajó las escaleras con el paraguas en la mano. En la sala, Sasuke estaba sentado en el pórtico de la ventana mirando el exterior en una posición de meditación.

— Me iré ahora para que la lluvia no me retrase, Sasuke-kun. —expresó al ingresar a la habitación— Dejaré mi celular aquí por si, eh, necesitas llamar a alguien.

Él no volteó ni respondió en lo absoluto. La gata, recostada en su cojín, miró el perfil de Sasuke con indiferencia. Hinata permaneció de pie en el marco unos segundos hasta que decidió marcharse diciéndole un "Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun" con un tono ligeramente decepcionado. _«Te diría que eres idiota, pero la palabra te queda corta.»_ Maulló la gata al escuchar la puerta cerrar. El animal se levantó de su mullido cojín para tomar asiento junto a Sasuke e intentar cabrearlo... Porque no había nada mejor que hacer. _«No sé si ayudarte o no, sabes. Complicas demasiado las cosas.»_

— Cierra la boca. —Comentó mirando las nubes negras.

 _«Como ella se marchó de fiesta, entonces te toca ser mi esclavo. Dame pescado.»_

— Cállate.

 _«Si suavizaras ese carácter, serías un buen tipo ¿Lo sabes, no?»_ Se levantó del costado para colocarse delante de él y así atraer su atención. _«Creí que ella era despistada, pero veo que estoy delante de otro ciego.»_ Murmuró en un ronroneo. _«En lugar de arruinar la buena acción de disculpa que trata desde hace días, deberías ser más considerado y decirle qué hacer en lugar de jugar con ella y verla frustrarse.»_ Regañó en un siseo. _«Ella se preocupa por ti y tú... ¿Te gusta o no? Porque si la besas a la fuerza y luego no le prestas atención a sus conversaciones, no veo cómo puedes enamorarla, idiota.»_ Una vena apareció en la frente de Sasuke. _«Si vuelves a ignorarla así, me veré en la penosa acción de mostrarte patético delante de ella.»_ Sasuke bajó la mirada. _«Sabes que puedo y eso te aterra.»_

El sharingan brilló en el mismo instante en que un trueno, seguido de un rayo, resonó en la soledad del distrito; y de la aldea. Pero en lugar de enviar al berreante animal a otro lado con el rinnegan, sintió un gran zarpazo en el brazo, un mordisco en el pie y de un segundo a otro la gata se encontraba de nuevo en su cojín, recostada, calentita y cómoda. Casi sonriendo en su mirada felina. _«Tamaki-chan no entrenó una gata cualquiera, tonto.»_

— _¡Tss!_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde que subí un cap en este fic (¡DOS MESES, DIOSES!). :/ Creí que me daría unas vacaciones, pero resulté pateada y terminé de esclava en casa... Quizá algún día haga un fic de eso. ¡jajajaja! Por ahora sólo vengo a decir: FELIZ HALLOWEEN, aunque en mi país no se celebra y es del asco, porque me gustaría salir a pedir dulces. :P_

 _Okey. Para quienes querían saber qué demonios le hizo Sasuke a Hinata: **¡TA~DA~!** Quizá no es lo que esperaban, pero así quise yo. Tengo la manía de ver a un Sasuke borracho comportándose como era en sus años familiares (un bello niño mimado y posesivo); espero que lo captaran de esa manera. Algunas se darán cuenta de que hablé más desde el punto de Sasuke, pero es que no soy muy buena con los pensamientos femeninos (por eso la reunión de chicas me bloqueó estas semanas), así que no será como lo que leyeron de los machos alcoholizados. Sorry. :(_

 _¡Pe-e-ero!_ _¿Se acuerdan de la sorpresa que tenía Ino? ¿De la mía? BUAJAJAJA! Pues... Bueno..._

 _En el siguiente episodio de CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO..._

 _— ¡Oh! —exclamó Emery, quien de todas, fue la única que no mostró gusto de ver a los hombres, pero tampoco le pareció molesto— Son bailarines para despedidas de soltera. — expresó con los ojos abiertos golpeando su puño contra la palma de la mano, como dando a conocer una idea que todas ya habían pensado— ¡Nunca había estado en una! ¡Genial! —Los muchachos-no-tan-muchachos, entraron con sonrisas coquetas y mientras uno se acercó a Sakura para ponerle el sombrero que cargaba, el otro le lanzó una mordida al aire a Temari._

 _._

 _— Mi madre me tuvo y me amó, yo la amé. —Hinata la miró de perfil. ¿Acaso la trataba de consolar?— A lo que quiero llegar, Hinata, es que vivir con alguien puede generar afecto. —Hinata trató de agradecerle, pero la boca de Shion no cerró— Además, debes tener un hijo con tu esposo, sólo así podré estar tranquila de que no irás tras Naruto._

 _._

 _— G'acias~ amegou~ —respondió con una sonrisa torpe y el rostro ruborizado por la bebida. El muchacho sonrió a escucharla y bajó la mirada para agradecerle, pero sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que la respiración de ambos se podía sentir en el rostro del otro. Hinata lo miró a los ojos, él los abrió sutilmente, ella entrecerró la mirada un poco antes de fijarlos en los labios del muchacho y los contempló de forma doble. Parpadeó con fuerza y se apartó de él para sujetar su rostro con ambas manos, estrujando sus mejillas como si fuera un niño; su cuerpo se mecía como si fuera una hoja en plena brisa— ¿Sa... Sasuke~? —señaló dudosa tratando de enfocar el rostro del joven salvador que le quitó al pervertido hombre de encima— ¿Sasuke~?_

 _._

 _— Descuida. Eso pasa cuando uno no es buen bebedor. Al menos estás en un lugar cerrado, yo terminé en medio del bosque una vez. —Ella secó su rostro con la yukata y le devolvió una sonrisa amigable. — ¿Entramos? —preguntó gentil y ella asintió porque ya no veía doble, sino triple. Sumaru estiró el brazo para rodearla por la cintura y llevarla hasta su habitación, pero alguien agarró su brazo con odio antes de poder tocarla, lo torció un poco y lo empujó lejos de ella._

 _¡El siguiente capítulo estará de infarto! ;)_

 _ **Nota importante:** Chicas, chicos. Por allí leí un comentario diciéndome que le preste atención a detalles como el collar que Hanabi le dio a Sasuke y que este le regaló a Hinata. Para ser sincera con ustedes, no es que no me importen esos detalles, pero tengo la mente ligera y olvido cosas como esas. Para serles completamente honesta, el único evento que tengo en mente por el momento es el encuentro de Hinata con Neji, y sé que no está bien. Por eso recurro a ustedes. __Si recuerdan cosas pequeñas (como el collar, el abrazo en el cementerio, la bufanda que ella le tejió a Naruto y todavía conserva...) recuérdenlo por mí en un comentario y así podré usarlo más adelante o mencionarlo._

* * *

 ** _Besos y abrazos en papel...  
_**


	20. Nuestros efectos bajo el alcohol - Pt3

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #228 •**

* * *

.

.

.

Pensó en ir a casa de Ino hasta que la lluvia pasase, pero sus pies no tenían rumbo fijo si su mente estaba distraída en pensamientos que tenían a Sasuke como primer y único motivo de preocupación.

Mientras caminaba por la aldea a paso lento y con el paraguas empapándose más y más, Hinata meditaba todo lo sucedido desde ese día en el cual partió con Ino y Sakura a Suna. Como Ino le había dicho, la misión no era oficial, sino más como un permiso, pero aún así había abandonado el puesto a mitad de viaje porque hizo mal el dejar a Sasuke lastimado y ebrio en la cama. Tal vez la condición de borracho no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero el golpe en la entrepierna sí, y eso fue algo que no pudo quitarse de la cabeza.

Era cierto que no le agradaba pelear y guardar rencores, era algo que no procesaba su personalidad por más daño que le provocasen, pero jamás se había encasillado tanto con una disculpa. ¿Acaso se debía a que había lastimado a alguien importante y no se había disculpado apropiadamente? O... ¿Era porque no quería que Sasuke se enfadase con ella? No era como si Sasuke la fuese a odiar por algo como eso, pero la sola idea de que él la detestase era incómodo... En alguna parte de su cabeza le causaba un hincón.

¿O era en el pecho?

Paró en seco frente a una dulcería, faltaban algunas cuadras antes de llegan al hostal.

Concentrada en los pensamientos, en sí misma, y la idea de encontrar una manera de disculparse, descubrió que no le dolía la cabeza al pensar que él la detestase, no. Le dolía el pecho. Sentía una pequeña agujita a la altura del corazón. ¿Por qué? Nunca le había pasado antes con alguien de su familia, así que no había forma de comparar la molestia en el pecho, pero ahora estaba segura que quería disculparse con él no por etiqueta o modales, sino porque quería verlo relajado.

Y quien sabe, verlo sonreír sería mucho mejor. _«Su sonrisa...»_ Las mejillas lentamente comenzaron a calentarse bajo la brisa húmeda y el calor en su pecho la espantó cuando el corazón sobresaltó al recordar su mano en la cintura, o su rostro cerca del suyo, o tu torso descubierto, o...

— ¡Hinata! —la voz a su espalda la tensó por completo y aunque no quería girar porque sabía que sus mejillas estaban rojas, no pudo evitar corresponder la etiqueta de los modales— ¡Qué bueno verte!

— Te-Tenten-san.

— Podremos llegar juntas a la fiesta. —Hinata sonrió incómoda.— ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas algo roja. No me digas que estás resfriada porque...

— N-no, Tenten-san. —movió las manos delante de su cuerpo rápidamente, descubriéndose y cubriéndose con el paraguas sin darse cuenta— E-estaba camino hacia allá. —fingió una sonrisa, pero incluso si no la conociera, sabía a todas leguas que era falsa.

— ¡Genial! —respondió la muchacha dándole un empujoncito para avanzar ignorando su actitud, porque a ella no se le daba de molestarla o de preguntarle temas personales— Tengo entendido que Tamaki-san también está invitada. —Hinata asintió y se relajó al ver que el tema de conversación se centraba en la fiesta— Pero creo que Ino se pasó con esto de alquilar una sala allí. Es costoso.

— Yo pensé lo mismo, y se lo expresé, pero Ino-san me dijo que no le diera importancia. —el ardor poco a poco desaparecía, así como el color que Tenten había presenciado en un comienzo.

— Ino siempre ha sido así. Admiro como maneja la florería y sigue con las misiones, además de los deberes de líder en su clan. —Hinata sonrió amigable y continuaron platicando trivialidades camino al hostal.

Ambas pasaron el registro en recepción. Frente a la puerta, Hinata quedó con los ojos abiertos después de abrirla y encontrarse con la presencia de Shion, quien dejó de reír con Ino para mostrar su rechazo a la nueva invitada. — Desconocía que ella vendría. —indicó con el ceño fruncido en dirección a Ino, quien quedó con el saludo en la boca al ver a las otras invitadas cruzar la entrada.

— Ella también es mi amiga y me gustaría que todas nos llevásemos bien. —respondió amigable la cumpleañera estirando el brazo hacia Hinata, pero antes de poder acercarse, Sakura la tomó por los hombros y la llevó hasta el otro lado de la gran habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella para hablar a solas en el bordillo exterior del hostal.

— Le dije a Ino que no la invitase, pero no me hizo caso. —dijo en un suspiro cansado y Hinata recordó que la conoció en la misión de protegerla con Naruto y su primo; seguro la conocía un poco mejor que cualquiera que estaba allí. — Me cuesta creer que Naruto esté interesado en ella.

— Shion-san no es mala persona. —agregó con tono suave— Simplemente debe ser la soledad de tener un puesto tan alto. —Sakura miró a Hinata con la manos en las caderas y un rostro confundido y algo retorcido por la aclaración. — N-no es que no esté de tu lado, Sakura-san. —dijo de inmediato con una sonrisa nerviosa al observar que había malinterpretado su comentario— Es... Es sólo que ser líder es algo de mucho peso.

— Ino también es líder y no se comporta así. No la justifiques. —regañó suavemente mirando por entre la rendija que quedó en las puertas: Ino y Tenten platicaban con Shion; calmándola seguramente.

— De todas maneras. —expresó regresando su mirada a Hinata con algo más de seriedad y un poco de rencor que Hinata no supo interpretar adecuadamente.— ¿Por qué no nos acompañaste hasta Suna? —dentro de Hinata se creó un extraño retorcijón por la pregunta. En ningún momento se imaginó que Sakura tocaría ese tema. — Ino me dijo que era un asunto privado, pero tú no dejarías una misión a la mitad, Hinata.

— I-Ino-san me dijo que, eh, que no era una misión, sino un permiso... Así que, eh, pues, me dijo que no había inconveniente si regresaba para atender el... el asunto. —Sakura entrecerró los ojos un poco y su amabilidad desapareció por completo, reflejando un rostro que Hinata jamás había visto antes y que le daba algo de miedo. — ¿Saku...?

— Hemos perdido nuestra sinceridad desde lo que sucedió con Sasuke-kun. —expresó con un tono vacío— Lo perdí a él por culpa del Consejo, Hinata, no me gustaría perderte a ti también. —continuó de una manera más sentimental y dolida que creó en Hinata un retorcijón en el corazón. Ambas bajaron la mirada al mismo tiempo y el silencio era roto por los murmullos en el interior y por algunos grillos ocultos en las malezas que bordeaban la cerca de madera.

— _Lo... Lo lamento, Sakura-san..._ —murmuró apenada— No... No quería que te sintieras mal si... si mencionaba a Sasuke-kun porque, eh, pues, porque a mí me dolía escuchar sobre Naruto-kun y... y creí que pasabas por lo mismo. —Sakura levantó la mirada— Yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigas. —agregó levantando su cabeza también, pero Sakura mostraba una extraña mezcla de lástima y confusión. ¿O era molestia y decepción?

Hinata, con lo aplicada que era a su trabajo, jamás abandonaría un puesto; peor si una amistad le había pedido ayuda. Trataba de no pensar en algo más sobre ella con respecto a Sasuke, pero una parte en su interior creía que Hinata era más atenta con él de lo que podía ser con los demás. _«No...»_ Imposible porque... porque ella no podía fijarse en Sasuke. Era su amiga y no podía tratar a Sasuke de otra manera que no fuera amistad. — ¡Van a entrar o qué! —regañó la voz de Ino, ambas saltaron del espanto cuando abrió la puerta de un golpe y Sakura dejó de pensar aquello sobre ella; era Hinata después de todo. Ella, que había sufrido la pérdida de Naruto por... La sonrisa natural se petrificó de camino a la mesa donde Ino las arrastraba de las muñecas al darse cuenta que Hinata ya no actuaba incómoda con la presencia de Shion, así como tampoco sonrojaba con la sola mención de Naruto.

Ino sentó a Sakura junto a Tenten y a Hinata del otro extremo, entre Tamaki y una chica bajita, de cabello lacio, oscuro y tez canela.

— Gracias a todas por venir. —exclamó con una sonrisa y miró a la chica nueva— Ella es Emery-san, la novia de Lee. —Sakura y Hinata, junto a Tamaki observaron a la muchacha que sonrió amistosa— Lo sé, yo me enteré hace poco por mi Sai y no podía dejarla fuera porque somos las chicas de esta generación y es bueno tener comunicación. Me hubiera encantado tener a Temari-san y a Karui-san, pero ellas...

Unos golpes en la puerta silenciaron a Ino y antes de poder abrirla, las muchachas del otro lado entraron con una risa amigable entre ellas.—... no quiere verme así. —expresó la pelirroja.

— A mí tampoco. —y echaron a reir.

— ¡Temari! ¡Karui! —exclamó y las hizo tomar asiento.

— Nos encontramos en el camino. —agregó Temari después de darle una cajita a Ino.

— Y que bueno que fue así, porque no conozco el lugar y no quería encontrarme con Chouji. —respondió la pelirroja algo molesta y triste a la vez.

— Quejémonos de ellos después, cuando el licor haya echo efecto. —comentó Ino mientras miraba el reloj.

— No me quejaré de Shikamaru, ya arregló lo que tenía que arreglar. —dijo sin mucha importancia, pero levantó la mano y el brillo en su dedo resaltó al intentar tomar un vaso para servir sake. Ino la agarró de la muñeca y los ojos de todas se posaron en la pequeña, pero detallada, gema ámbar en la mano de la muchacha. Temari sonrojó levemente y ocultó la mano a velocidad. — No es que...

— ¡TE LO PROPUSO! —exclamó Ino asombrada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Sí, lo hizo. —respondió con un tono maduro y algo apagado por la vergüenza— Con esto se ganó mi perdón.

— Es una joya familiar. —comentó Karui al verla, mientras el resto de chicas se acercaba para contemplar el anillo— Se nota.

— Eso lo hace más valioso y personal. —dijo tamaki con brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa amplia.

De nuevo otros golpes en la puerta atrajeron la atención de todas, Ino caminó hasta allí con una extraña sonrisa.

— Bien. —dijo— Es mi cumpleaños, así que quería hacer algo especial porque, bueno, era un tema muy concurrido en las revistas de moda, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de hacerlo. —Tenten levantó una ceja y Karui con Hinata se dieron una mirada confundida. Sakura entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Ino y se cruzó de brazos— Quizá a muchas de aquí no les parezca adecuado, pero si les incomoda, pueden ir a las sala de aguas termales por un par de horas que dura el espectáculo.

— ¿Espectáculo? —preguntó Emery.

Después de que Ino abrió la puerta, la mirada de Hinata y Shion cruzó con espanto —por lo que estaba en la entrada—, así como de asombro al darse cuenta que de que eran las únicas que no estaban de acuerdo con que un par de hombres musculosos estuvieran vestidos de una forma estrambótica.

— ¡Oh! —exclamó Emery, quien de todas, fue la única que no mostró gusto de ver a los hombres, pero tampoco le pareció molesto— Son bailarines para despedidas de soltera. — expresó con los ojos abiertos golpeando su puño contra la palma de la mano, como dando a conocer una idea que todas ya habían pensado— ¡Nunca había estado en una! ¡Genial! —Los muchachos-no-tan-muchachos, entraron con sonrisas coquetas y mientras uno se acercó a Sakura para ponerle el sombrero que cargaba, el otro le lanzó una mordida al aire a Temari.

— Esta fiesta será entretenida, Ino. Me da gusto haber venido. —exclamó Temari tomando asiento para beber sake mientras los muchachos-no-tan-muchachos ponían música y empezaban a bailar.

.

.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo. El sonido hizo eco en los baños y el vapor que salía del agua las disfuminaba levemente. Hinata ya no estaba segura de si seguir allí o regresar a la fiesta, aunque el recuerdo del hombre sacándose la camisa no era nada grato. No. Mejor era estar incómoda con la presencia de Shion a tener que ver de nuevo a Sasuke sin camisa cuando uno de los bailarines empezó a quitársela. La sola idea la sonrojó y no lo pensó otra vez antes de salir de allí.

— Escuché que serás Líder de tu Clan pronto. —el tono de voz altivo la atrajo del otro extremo del baño privado y levantó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con la presencia de Shion camino hacia donde se encontraba.

— Quizá no. —respondió sin levantarse y evitando mirarla porque ella no se avergonzaba de su cuerpo; aunque entre chicas no había por qué estarlo. Aún así Hinata era tímida en ese sentido.

— ¿Cómo que no?

— Pues... —Shion tomó asiento a un par de metros de ella— En mi clan existe un inconveniente y, bueno, me gustaría resolverlo por medio de una confrontación justa. —Hinata miró a Shion algo confundida, pues era extraño que luego de 30 minutos calladas, ella se dignara a hablarle.

— Tienes un buen propósito, pero si llegas a ocupar el puesto, los demás no te verán con respeto por tu falta de decisión.

— Mi Padre también me dijo una vez que mi carácter no era apropiado para liderar al clan, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí que no necesito cambiar, sino de hacer que los demás crean en mí. —Shion abrió levemente los ojos. — Las personas que me conocen y las experiencias que he vivido con mi equipo me volvieron más fuerte. —Shion bajó la mirada, se veía melancólica. — Shion-san por... ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

— No me agradas aún. —señaló de inmediato con un poco de distancia en los ojos y la voz, pero cambió a una personalidad más dulce y amable al continuar— Pero Naruto me pidió que aprendiera a ser más considerada con los demás.

— ¿Él te... dijo eso? —respondió sorprendida, pero no por las palabras de Naruto, sino más porque ella le hiciera caso.

— Quiero conocerlo, pero me dijo que eso no se aprende durmiendo juntos. —Hinata sonrojó por su comentario tan despreocupado y Shion hizo igual al comprender que se había expresado mal— ¡Hablo de vivir como pareja! —suspiró— Naruto está reacio a realizar la ceremonia de compromiso si Sasuke no está presente, y yo no lo quería invitar porque también debía hacerlo contigo. —Hinata sonrió incómoda— Así que me dijo que platicara contigo y, bueno... Sabría que vendrías a la reunión porque, es obvio, tú e Ino debían de ser amigas, así que lo utilicé como excusa para encontrarme contigo.

— Yo... Yo quiero disculparme por mi actitud la última vez que nos vimos. —alegó amigable.

— Acepto tu disculpa. —respondió tratando de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió y a Hinata le rodó una gota por la cabeza. En ese sentido ella se parecía a Naruto: ambos eran amables, pero orgullosos. — Y... supongo que debo disculparme. —Hinata sonrió y bajó la cabeza levemente sin emitir palabras.

— Quiero que seamos amigas.

— Será imposible. —respondió rápidamente y Hinata no tardó en reflejar el asombro de sus palabras— Alguien que está enamorada de mi Naruto no puede ser mi amiga.

— Oh, pero... —sobresaltó un poco alejando la espalda del borde— Pero Naruto-kun ya no me gusta. —Shion entrecerró los ojos y levantó la barbilla— Es... Es verdad. Yo, pues... Antes, cuando lo veía o hablaba con él, incluso si alguien me platicaba de él, me sonrojaba y el corazón me palpitaba muy fuerte; sin embargo ahora ya no es así. —colocó la mano en su pecho— Ahora puedo verlo a la cara y me siento tranquila.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó con alivio en la voz— Bueno, puede que ya no me desagradas tanto. —Hinata sonrió— Supongo que ahora ya eres una buena esposa, no. Como ya no estás interesada en el hombre de alguien más, tu esposo debe ser feliz. —Hinata nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

— A... A decir verdad, Shion-san, Sasuke-kun y yo no somos un matrimonio completamente real.

— Matrimonios arreglados nunca son reales. Yo nunca conocí a mi padre, porque mi madre me tuvo sólo para ser heredera del poder. Si Naruto no me hubiera salvado aquella vez, quizá hubiera terminado casándome con algún desconocido sólo para tener una heredera. Pero ahora que ya no debo preocuparme, siento que el destino lo envió a mí. —Hinata sonrió al ver como Shion recordaba a Naruto con cariño, como cuando ella lo hacía para darse ánimos de continuar. — No quiero tener una niña para que esté encerrada en el templo. Quiero que crezca con su padre y, no lo sé, tener un niño también.

— Eso será muy bonito. —expresó Hinata con cariño— Creo que... jeje... ahora te envidio un poco, Shion-san.

— Deberías. —respondió soberbia, pero luego de ver la expresión de Hinata suavizó un poco sus rasgos.— Exáctamente qué envidias de mí. —levantó una ceja esperando que las palabras que salieran de su boca no rompieran el ambiente, porque empezaba a disfrutarlo.

— Tu sueño de tener una familia. —la confianza entre ambas se volvió más relajada y el vapor del lugar ya no las distanciaba, sino que las envolvía para mantener la conversación en privado.

— Toda mujer quiere tener una familia, eso no es de envidiar.

— Pues... En mi situación no podré tener una.

Sin poder reprimir el recuerdo, llegó a su mente aquel lejano comentario en el que Sasuke le había dicho que no quería un heredero, o que no pensaba tener hijos... ¿O acaso fue que no quería una familia con ella? Ah, sí, fue eso. Él no la veía como una compañera adecuada y... _«¿Compañera?»_ Pensó y abrió los ojos perdiendo la mirada en el muro de maderos que dividía su baño del contiguo. _"Estamos casados y yo ya siento algo."_ La voz de Sasuke resonó en su mente con tal potencia que miró a Shion esperando que no la hubiera escuchado salir de sus labios.

— Si ambos lo han dicho, entonces lamento tu situación. —la puerta principal abrió lentamente y las personas entraron agazapadas para poder escuchar la conversación— Pero eso no significa que no puedas tener un hijo.

— Mis padres se amaban y no me gustaría criar a un niño dentro de un matrimonio así. —era tan fácil hablar con Shion. Era como las conversaciones fluidas que tenía en las reuniones de estatus político a la que su padre la llevaba después de la Cuarta Guerra, pero de alguna forma también era como conversar consigo misma. Era cómodo y liberador, pero las palabras de Sasuke comenzaron a crecer en su cabeza. _"Estamos casados y yo ya siento algo."_ Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer sutilmente mientras las conexiones de ideas sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke y la idea de un niño empezaban a tomar forma y color.

—... me tuvo y me amó, yo la amé. —Hinata salió de su cabeza y la miró de perfil tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que había creado la tonta idea de que Sasuke ahora... Quizá... Ella... — ¿Me estás escuchando? —reclamó mandona y elevando un poco la voz.

— ¡S-sí, disculpa! —respondió de inmediato. El rostro molesto de la sacerdotisa eliminó las ideas.

— Te decía que mi madre procuró que yo no conociera mis habilidades para tener una vida normal. Claro, despertaron de todas maneras cuando conocí a Naruto, pero de eso no es lo que quiero hablar. A lo que quiero llegar es que aún si uno de los dos no quiere un hijo, eso no significa que no vaya a pasar. —Hinata arrugó la frente confundida. ¿Acaso la trataba de consolar? Era un buen gesto el que trataba de hacer y no dudó en agradecerle, pero la boca de Shion no cerró y las gracias se fueron a la basura.— Además, debes tener un hijo con tu esposo, sólo así podré estar tranquila de que no irás tras Naruto.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par por su comentario; mismo gesto que una ebria Ino y Sakura hicieron al mirarse después de escucharlas tras la puerta. La rubia tomó a Sakura del brazo y la sacó de allí al ver en su rostro una emoción extraña: dolida, triste... vengativa. — ¿Estás bien, frentona? —estaba algo mareada, pero todavía su voz era clara.

— Quiero más alcohol, cerda. ¡Es tu cumpleaños después de todo! —las mejillas sonrosadas de Sakura le daban un aspecto ebrio, pero su voz seguía tan normal como la de ella y con una sonrisa no muy confiada, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación, donde una saltarina Tenten cantaba rock sobre la mesa. — ¡¿Y los bailarines?! —exclamó Sakura buscándolos con la mirada.

— Se fueron hace unos minutos~ —respondió Temari con una botella de sake en la mano, el cabello suelto y las mejillas tan rojas como un tomate.

Tamaki y Emery estaban dormidas en una esquina y ambas con las yukatas puestas y mal arregladas, dejando un escote desaliñado que poco importaba si todas en la sala eran chicas.

— ¿Y Karui? —preguntó Ino tomando asiento y recibiendo otro vaso de sake de parte de la rubia.

— Dijo que iba al baño~ o algo así~

— ¡Fue a los baños públicos~! —gritó Emery espantando a todas y volviendo a recostarse en la pared, cerca de Tamaki; a Temari se le regó el licor en la ropa y no pudo reclamar, porque la actitud de la chica le dio un poco de miedo.

— Ehm... Bien. —Ino rodó los ojos y el vaso que llevó a su boca desapareció en las manos de Sakura— ¡Hey!

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ino! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —expresó con una sonrisa abierta ingiriendo de un golpe el nuevo vaso. Tomó su celular y se acercó a la rubia para tomarse una foto juntas.

— ¡Vaya que estás ebria, frentona! —expresó sonriendo para la foto.

— ¡Yo también~! —el grito de Emery detrás de ellas las volvió a espantar, pero la pequeña chica sonrió con los ojos cerrados y dejó escapar un sonoro ronquido que movió a Tamaki levemente, haciendo que se acurruque como un gato sobre un grupo de toallas cerca de ella.

— Esa chica es rara~. —comentó Temari después de otro vaso de sake.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #229 •**

* * *

.

.

Todas, incluso Shion habían terminado dormidas en la habitación después de beber cada una de las botellas de sake que llevó el último mesero. Kiba y Shino le habían dicho un sinnúmero de veces que su organismo no podía soportar más de tres botellas llenas de licor, pero con la sexta en mano, tenía que tomar otra más y quedaría satisfecha; no siempre podía beber y no iba a perder la oportunidad ahora que estaba entre amigas.

¡Además, no tener al niñero Shino y al sobreprotector de Kiba era fabuloso!

— ¿Tiene ron~? —preguntó con un tono infantil al hombre detrás del bar; el sujeto volteó y tragó pesado al descubrir que la joven clienta llevaba puesta su yukata, el cabello un poco revuelto y un exquisito escote que le secó la garganta.

— Únicamente servimos sake, seño... dulzura. —expresó con una sonrisa coqueta, se acercó hacia ella con otra botella y un vaso— Si me haces compañía, podría darte gratis esta. —Hinata miró hacia atrás y no encontró más que un grupo pequeño de hombres y mujeres disfrutando en compañía; usaban yukatas por igual, así que eran clientes. Por un momento dudó en aceptar, hasta que recordó que todas se había quedado dormidas y no tenía ánimos de regresar si los ronquidos de Temari no le permitían relajarse. Aceptó el gesto del hombre con una sonrisa amplia, y confianza que parecía sacada de una persona diferente; sin embargo su actitud jovial y embriagada le impedía darse cuenta de que el bartender —ya pasado de sus treintas— la miraba de manera libidinosa y se relamía los labios mentalmente cuando ella realizaba movimientos fuerte que provocaban un brinco en el delicioso escote.

Luego de un par de botellas extra a las que ya había ingerido, la cabeza le daba vueltas peligrosas y el cuerpo se tambaleaba, pero conversar con el hombre era tan entretenido que prefería seguir aceptando la bebida gratis. — ¿Entonces puedes hacer ninjutsu, no? —preguntó después de que ella le contase que había estado en la Cuarta Guerra, División de corto alcance. Ella afirmó con la cabeza con fuerza, aumentando el mareo, pero también aumentando su emoción por enseñarle al adorable caballero que ella podía realizar el byakugan. Lamentablemente el alcohol y el ninjutsu nunca han podido ir de la mano y cuando trató de activarlo todo le dio vueltas, perdió la fuerza en sus piernas y cayó al suelo.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó un joven del grupo de clientes que estaba allí aún; él tenía las mejillas rojas, pero el alcohol no le había quitado la sensatez y se levantó de la silla para auxiliarla de inmediato.

— No se preocupe, joven. —respondió el bartender— Llevaré a la señoría a su habitación.— Aún con la visión levemente borrosa por el sake, descubrió una mirada extraña en los ojos del bartender y antes de que pudiera tomarla para levantarla, lo empujó; pues las manos del sujeto peligrosamente trataron de tocar uno de sus senos intentado "ayudarla".

— No. Yo la llevo, es mi amiga. —expresó con seguridad mirando al empleado de mala gana, lo que lo alejó de inmediato. El muchacho de composición atlética, ojos marrones y cabellera larga recogida en una coleta, colocó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de Hinata y la alzó por los hombros, pasando uno de sus finos brazos por encima de los suyos; así consiguió estar de pie una vez más.

— G'acias~ amegou~ —respondió con una sonrisa torpe y el rostro ruborizado por la bebida. El muchacho sonrió a escucharla y bajó la mirada para agradecerle, pero sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que la respiración de ambos se podía sentir en el rostro del otro. Hinata lo miró a los ojos, él los abrió sutilmente, ella entrecerró la mirada un poco antes de fijarlos en los labios del muchacho y los contempló de forma doble. Parpadeó con fuerza y se apartó de él para sujetar su rostro con ambas manos, estrujando sus mejillas como si fuera un niño; su cuerpo se mecía como si fuera una hoja en plena brisa— ¿Sa... Sasuke~? —señaló dudosa tratando de enfocar el rostro del joven salvador que le quitó al pervertido hombre de encima— ¿Sasuke~?

— ¿Cuál es tu habitación? —le preguntó luego de salir de aquel cuadro que causaba su mirada, pero ella seguía observándole de una forma curiosa.

— ¿Sasuke~?

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Hinata~ —respondió tomándolo de los cachetes y estirándole el rostro como si fuera de goma; obviamente él la apartó por el dolor— ¡Erres rharo~! —expresó con una risa ahogada en la garganta— ¡Dienes un biquio aquí~! —sujetó el lunar de su cuello y lo apretó con tal fuerza que el grito despertó a un par de sus borrachos amigos en la mesa. — ¡No se te quita~!

— Te... Te llevaré a recepción. Allí deben saber el número de tu alcoba. —comentó adolorido, tomándola por debajo del hombro para evitar que cayera, porque su cuerpo se mecían tanto que antes de dar un paso terminaría golpeando el suelo. — Disculpe, esta señorita se llama Hinata y estaba sola en el bar. —comunicó a la recepcionista— El bartender trató de sobrepasarse y no me dice el número de su habitación. Sería tan amable de indicármelo o si usted la puede llevar...

— Oh, mil disculpas. —comentó apenada— _Hinata... Hinata..._ —murmuró con la mirada en el libro de registro— Hinata Uchiha. Invitada de la habitación 108. —dijo con una sonrisa— Yo no puedo dejar mi puesto, si usted pudiese... Ya sabe, para evitar inconvenientes con el personal masculino de servicio.

— Sí sabe que soy hombre también, no. —indicó levantando una ceja y acomodando el pesado cuerpo de Hinata, pues se divertía jugando a colgar de su brazo como un saco. La recepcionista rió incómoda en dirección al muchacho.

— Pero usted es un cliente tranquilo, Sumaru-san.

El joven sonrió ladino, coqueto, y volvió a acomodar a Hinata con su brazo por sobre sus hombros rodeándola por la cintura y sobresaltándola de golpe. Ella lo contempló de nuevo con algo de curiosidad, parpadeó con fuerza y ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha como tratando de enfocarlo adecuadamente. El muchacho no podía negar que era muy bella y su inocencia era de temer, porque si ella le permitía darle un beso, no lo dudaría ni un segundo; aunque podría dar un mal inicio a su futura relación.

— _No..._ —murmuró ella y él se acercó un poco.

— ¿Dime?

— _No... No me... siento bien..._ —lo empujó y corrió a la puerta principal para vomitar detrás de unas macetas. Sumaru fue tras ella para sujetarle el cabello mientras la recepcionista iba por unas toallas húmedas para que la joven se limpiara. Regresó con agua y un caramelo de miel para pasar el mal sabor, Hinata pudo enjuagarse y limpiarse. — _Qué~... Qué vergüenza~..._ —murmuró con una sonrisa apenada saboreando el pequeño dulce. Sumaru regresó el gesto comprensivo.

— Descuida. Eso pasa cuando uno no es buen bebedor. Al menos estás en un lugar cerrado, yo terminé en medio del bosque una vez. —Ella secó su rostro con la yukata y le devolvió una sonrisa amigable. — ¿Entramos? —preguntó gentil y ella asintió porque ya no veía doble, sino triple. Sumaru estiró el brazo para rodearla por la cintura y llevarla hasta su habitación, pero alguien agarró su brazo con odio antes de poder tocarla, lo torció un poco y lo empujó lejos de ella.

.

.

Sabía que pasaba de la una de la madrugada, pero no podía dejar de leer el segundo tomo. ¡Es que estaba...! No sabía como describirlo, pero no dejaría de leer aunque le tomase toda la noche.

El sonido del celular sobre el cojín lo sacó de aquel bar donde el protagonista contemplaba a una bella mujer que había dejado por un error. _«¿No piensas contestar?»_ Regañó la gata desde su puesto, pero Sasuke ignoró el timbre del celular, así como el maullido del animal. _«Vamos, responde, podría se Hinata.»_ La gata se levantó, estiró su cuerpo con mucha pereza y caminó hasta el celular, en cuya portada aparecía el rostro de Sakura. _«Mira, es Sakura-san.»_ Sasuke ignoró todo ruido y continuó con la lectura...

 _"... fue cuando salió. Estaba tan hermosa como de costumbre, pero no podía acercarme porque esa barrera que yo cree me lo  
impedía. ¡Vaya imbécil! Ni siquiera la veía sonreír desde ese día. Si tan solo no la hubiera engañado... ¡Maldito cuerpo seductor!  
¡Maldita sea con esa mujerzuela! ¡Y maldito sea yo por imbécil! ¿Como acercarme y decirle que aún la amo con locura si ella  
sabe que estoy parado aquí y me ignora? El recuerdo de su piel en la mía, el recuerdo de sus labios en los míos, el recuerdo de  
sus suspiros y murmullos mientras estábamos en la cama no me dejaba dormir. Aquella sonrisa que me regalaba cuando la  
_ _invitaba a cenar..."_

— Maldita sea... —comentó harto de que el sonido de la gata y del celular no le permitiera concentrarse en la lectura.

Se levantó de mala gana y tomó el celular. Si ya estaba de malas porque no podía terminar el libro, ver la sonrisa de Sakura en la pantalla lo cabreó aún más y cortó la llamada. La gata caminó hasta el bordillo mientras Sasuke regresaba al libro. _«Ruega porque no le haya pasado algo malo a mi ama, o verás de lo que somos capaces los gatos ninja.»_ Siseó antes de saltar del bordillo y perderse del otro lado de la barda con ese caminar gatuno tan odioso.

— Tss...

 _ **(( ¡RIIING! )) (( ¡RIIING! ))**_

Miró el celular una vez más y allí estaba el rostro sonriente de Sakura. Volvió a cortar y antes de poder tirar el aparato al cojín, volvió a vibrar y sonar de aquella insistente forma.

Sakura no tendría porqué llamarle a esas horas y ya hasta debería estar dormida, pero... ¿Y si le había sucedido algo a Hinata? Miró la pantalla una vez más. ¿Dónde se había ido? Claro, no lo sabía. Después de todo se portó como un grandísimo idiota con ella. _"Su límite son tres"_ Recordó las palabras de Kiba con respecto al sake; bebida que obviamente Ino iba a llevar para festejar su cumpleaños. ¿Y si llevaba otras cosas además del sake? ¿Y si creaba algún menjurje como el aroma que lo calentó esa vez? ¿Y si ella terminaba ebria y caliente? ¡¿Y si un infeliz se le acercaba en esa condición?!

Deslizó la pantalla para aceptar la llamada, preguntar donde mierda era la fiesta y traerla de regreso. — _Sa... Sasuke-kun~..._ —pero cuando la voz de Hinata sonó del otro lado dejó la rabia de no poder leer tranquilo y olvidó la imagen de Sakura.

— ¿Dónde estás? —demandó al darse cuenta que su voz estaba distorsionada por el alcohol— Dime dónde estás e iré a buscarte. —del otro lado hubo un extraño silencio y cuando la volvió a escuchar sonaba nerviosa.

— _Yo~ Yo quisiera que~... Yo quiero que tú~..._

— La dirección. —demandó.

— _Quiero decirte que~... que yo~..._ —exhaló profundo antes de continuar— _Es... Estoy en el Hostal de Kamakatsu~_ —respondió— _En el jardín trasero~ Ven por mí~ Necesito verte y decirte que..._

— ¿Hinata? —antes de escuchar la llamada cortar, el suspiro ahogado de Hinata lo dejó confundido; como si cortara antes de que alguien más la escuchase.

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón e hizo un clon para que se quedara en casa —pues él tenía las ventanas y puertas abiertas— antes de salir por el patio con rapidez ninja.

.

.

Llegó al lugar en menos de cinco minutos. Atrajo la atención de un par de vigías, pero ninguno le daba la atención que hubiera tenido antes. Miró la entrada principal y en lugar de ingresar, caminó por el costado hasta la esquina y llegó a la parte de atrás en un parpadeo. Una silueta estaba oculta detrás de un tronco, caminó hasta ella y la tomó del hombro; saltó y giró en su dirección. — ¡¿Sasuke-kun~?! —exclamó sorprendida de verlo allí.

— Vienes conmigo.

— _Por... ¿Por qué~?_ —respondió en un murmullo bajando la mirada, pero él no le respondió y tiró de ella por la muñeca. — E-espera~... —indicó apartándose nerviosa del agarre. Sasuke trató de sujetarla de nuevo, pero ella lo rechazó. — _Yo... Yo quiero entender~..._ —volvió a murmurar— _Quiero que~... que tú lo entiendas~..._ —Con el olor a sake que desprendía, no quería escuchar sus tontas palabras, sólo quería llevarla a casa para dormir tranquilo, pero antes de poder tomarla del brazo una vez más, Hinata lo miró a los ojos y llevó sus manos a las mejillas. — Quiero~... Quiero decirte algo importante~... —su mirada estaba fija en su ojos y el tacto de sus dedos era suave y cuando ella acarició su mejilla con el pulgar le provocó un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo. — Eres alguien importante para mí ahora~ Quizá~... Quizá~ no te diste cuenta de mí en un inicio, pero yo sí lo he hecho... _«siempre»_ _._

Sus comportamiento era extraño, pero sus palabras le causaban un cosquilleo en el pecho. Lo inundó la particular sensación de querer abrazarla y no volver a alejarse, pero en tal estado no sabía si confiar en esas palabras. Aunque, según, los ebrios terminan diciendo la verdad. — Yo~... yo necesito decírtelo~, porque sino~... Sino esto que tengo dentro explotará~

Las palabras combinadas con aquella dulce mirada, lo dejó con la guardia baja y lo siguiente que sintió su cuerpo fueron los cálidos labios de ella en los suyos.

Por un breve segundo, la sorpresa se reflejó vivaz en su mirada, pero el tímido beso poco a poco lo relajó; sus manos la rodearon por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Abrió los labios rápidamente antes de que ella se arrepintiera y sumergió su boca en la de ella. El gesto la alteró por un segundo, pero le permitió continuar y le dejó acercarla a su cuerpo; hermosa calidez en aquel frío otoño.

¿Hace cuanto no la besaba? ¿Por qué era tan grato? ¿Acaso era especial? En su estado, él quedaba como un aprovechado, pero el gesto lo tomó tan desprevenido que su cuerpo no alcanzó a rechazarlo. ¿Y por qué lo haría? Él había dicho que le atraía, que por ella había aceptado el trasplante, que ella iba a darle el sueño de una compañía plácida similar a una familia... Pero el beso profundo, el rose de sus lenguas, el calor de su boca, el sabor del licor, sus manos alrededor de su cuello... Todo lo esclavizó a ella. Le impedía apartarse. Quería estar así de cerca, o más. Pero estaba borracha y quizá no estaba del todo cuerda, del todo consciente... ¿Y si lo besaba pensando en alguien m...?

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando descubrió que ella empezaba a tomar el control. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y trataba de mantenerlo cerca. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? De pronto los torpes besos y la timidez de dejarle avanzar cambiaron por la necesidad de estar en su boca y el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello comenzó a ser forzado. Sujetó los brazos por las muñecas y la empujó con fuerza aplicando un poco de chakra. _**¡POOF!**_

— Sakura. —espetó con ira en la mirada y frialdad en la voz.

Ella bajó la mirada avergonzada antes de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡Perdóname Sasuke-kun~! ¡N-no quería hacerlo, pero~...! Pe~pensé que si te lo decía por teléfono sería suficiente~ Pero luego insististe en verla a ella~ _Al escuchar su voz~_ ¡Por qué~!—exclamó mirándolo a los ojos— ¡Estuvimos en el mismo equipo, Sasuke-kun~! ¡Mejoré por ti~! ¡Traté de irme contigo sabiendo que eras malo~! ¡Luego vi mi error y decidí traerte~! ¡Tal y como lo hizo Naruto~! —las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas iluminando aquellos verdes irises con la luz exterior del hostal— ¡Por qué te interesa alguien como ella~! ¡Es tan invisible que ni Naruto se fijó en ella y lo persiguió durante toda la academia~! ¡Yo te amo~! Por qué no... _Por qué no me logras entender~..._ —musitó lo último, pero lo único que percibió fue el cuerpo de Sasuke pasando a su lado sin mirarla siquiera.

Levantó la cabeza y estiró la mano en su dirección.

— No me toques. —comentó frío, distante. Sintió que el corazón no sólo se le congelaba, sino que se convertía en millones de pedazos imposibles de volver a ordenar— Traté de ser amigos, Sakura. —acotó con el mismo tono alejándose de ella— Pero sólo conseguiste que te detestara.

El dolor de sus palabras, de su mirada, de su reacción... ¿Cómo iba a arreglar lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué no se conformó con una amistad? Al menos como amigo lo tendría cerca, pero ahora lo había arruinado todo. Él jamás le volvería a hablar, ni mirar... — _Sólo me quedaré con tu beso~..._ —murmur´muy bajo, tanto que creyó sólo sus oídos podrían captarlo, pero la respuesta de Sasuke le quitó el aliento... Si el gélido viento no hubiera golpeado su cuerpo, hubiera pensado que había muerto.

— Ella lo tiene.

Se alejó cubierto de una quemazón que lo quería sacar de quicio. ¡Quería golpear un árbol! ¿Cómo había podido sido tan imbécil? ¿Cómo pudo bajar la guardia tan estúpidamente? ¡Dónde había quedado el entrenamiento que tan afamado lo hacía en el País del Fuego. — ¡Tss! —Chasqueó la lengua enfadado, cabreado, humillado... ¡Había permitido que Sakura lo besase! Apretó los puños, apretó la mandíbula y al llegar a la esquina dobló ligeramente las rodilla para saltar la barda y salir de allí rumbo a los campos de entrenamiento y desahogarse con los postes y troncos, para olvidar lo que había permitido que pasara. _«¡_ _Maldita sea!»_ Pensó moviendo la cabeza hacia un costado por la sensación de asco en su boca, por la falta de atención, por...

— _¿Entramos?_ —escuchó la voz de un joven desde la entrada y miró por reflejo.

La pupila se encogió para enfocar al sujeto que tan confianzudamente trataba de rodear por la cintura a Hinata. La verdadera Hinata. ¡Su Hinata! — ¡Auch! —exclamó el sujeto en el momento preciso en en que le torció el brazo al aparecer en menos de un parpadeo detrás de ambos. El muchacho, un par de pasos lejos, giró estupefacto por la reacción del tipo que apareció tan repentinamente, sin darle tiempo a esquivarlo; aún teniendo entrenamiento ninja. — ¿Quién te crees? —respondió arrugando la frente, estirando la mano en dirección a Hinata para que no cayera al suelo, pues había dado un paso y el mareo no la dejaba avanzar.

En la oscuridad, el brillante sharingan lo dejó estupefacto a pesar de no haberlo atrapado en ningún senjutsu.

— Apártate. —espetó molesto empujándolo una vez más, sujetando a Hinata por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo para que no cediera a la gravedad.

— Llamaré a seguridad. —exclamó adquiriendo una pose ofensiva para tratar de recuperar a la indefensa chica. Sasuke arrugó la frente y afiló la mirada en dirección al pobre infeliz desafortunado con quien desquitar la frustración, Sumaru también entrecerró los ojos; fijo en el sujeto sin saber con certeza si era realmente el último Uchiha que tanto se rumoreaba en los pueblos por los que viajaba. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera hacer un movimiento para atacar, Hinata levantó la mirada y tomó a Sasuke por las mejillas tan rápido como él cuando apareció detrás.

— _¿Sa... Sasuke~?_ —murmuró intentando enfocarlo. Cuando los pulgares de ella acariciaron lentamente sus labios, lo recorrió un horrible cosquilleo que lo dejó estupefacto, contemplándola como un imbécil. — ¡Sasuke~! —exclamó con una sonrisa abierta, despreocupada y la mirada algo desvariada por el alcohol. Ella giró en dirección a Sumaru; quien también estaba atónito por el gesto— ¡Él es Sasuke~! —respondió estirando la mano en su dirección para sujetarlo, Sumaru también levantó el brazo, pero Sasuke salió de la torpe ensoñación y evitó el contacto; regresando al rostro sombrío.

— ¿La... conoces? —preguntó esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa.

— Es mi esposa. —respondió antipático e inflexible con la barbilla levantada levemente todavía con el ojo carmesí activado. Por un segundo, Sumaru decayó ante la respuesta, hasta que vio que en las manos de la joven no existía anillo y tardó en demostrar su pensamiento con la mirada desconfiada.

— ¿Cualquier loco podría decir aquello? —respondió necio e intentando sacarla de sus brazos.

— Perho es ciertho~ —expresó ella, interrumpiendo a Sasuke y atrayendo la mirada de ambos hombres en su dirección. Sasuke curvó una ceja cuando la vio bajar la mirada y llevar las manos a su pecho; antes de poder matarlo por intentar mirar el escote, ella sujetó un dije entre sus dedos y luego tomó con la otra mano el abanico bordado en la camiseta de Sasuke; mostró ambos símbolos como si fueran un premio. — Eztho segnifica cue soy U... U-CHI-HA. —silabeó la última palabra con énfasis para luego levantar la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke, mirándolo como si esperase un "Exacto" de su parte.

— ¿Qué suce...? —salió la recepcionista al ver a los clientes en la entrada. Quedó muda cuando el sharingan resaltó reluciente en la oscuridad— ¿Uchiha-san? —expresó en un exabrupto de aire, anonadada de tenerlo frente a frente; no todos los días podía ver al heredero de un Clan tan prestigioso con sus propios ojos.

— ¡Hola~! —indicó Hinata señalando el dije y el bordado a la muchacha como si se tratara de algo increíble. Sasuke tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos y lo último que el cliente y la recepcionista fueron capaces de ver fue una nube de humo en el lugar.

.

.

— ¡Odtra vez~! ¡Odtra vez~! —expresó como una niñita brincando en sus brazos cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa. Suspiró y la bajó una vez estuvo del otro lado de la puerta. Ella miró el lugar, analizando dónde se encontraba con seguridad y cuando lo notó, gritó tan alto que Sasuke brincó del espanto, su clon desapareció y la puerta cerró por sí sola. — _**¡YA LLEGUEEEEE~!**_ —volteó en dirección a Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción y ya logrando mantenerse en pie por sí sola, dio un salto hasta él y se levantó en puntillas. Él miró de un lado a otro extrañado por su expresión expectante. Pasaron unos pocos segundos en ese estado hasta que su sonrisa se volvió una marcada arruga en la frente y lo empujó del pecho con molestia. El gesto lo dejó desconcertado— ¡Ya llegué~! —repitió— ¡Thienes que decir "Beinve... Benive... Buenive... ¡eso!"~!

— No. —respondió molesto por el empujón y confundido por su actitud. ¿Cuánto licor habrá inge...? Ella lo volvió a empujar, provocando que golpee la pared suavemente.

— ¡Ya llegué~! —repitió acercándose a él— ¡Ya llegué~! ¡Ya llegué~! ¡Ya llegué~! _¡Ya llegué~! ¡Ya llegué~! ¡Ya llegué~! **¡YA LLE~...!**_

— ¡Bienvenida! —respondió por mero reflejo, harto de escuchar los gritos en su rostro.

— ¡Grhacias~! —respondió con una sonrisa abierta y dio media vuelta. Sasuke la vio alejarse por el pasillo nombrando a la gata en la cocina, después en la sala; incluso se agachó y empezó a maullar cerca de la escalera. Su comportamiento era tan esporádico e improvisado que le era imposible saber lo que haría después y no le agradaba en lo absoluto. ¡En lo absoluto! — ¿Sasuke~? —se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta él— ¿Dhonde está Kunai~?

— No lo sé. —respondió indiferente y seco, caminó a la escalera; ella vio su espalda por unos segundos antes de lanzarse al cuello, ahorcándolo en el proceso— _¡Agh!_

— ¡Cabayeito~! —expresó rodeando su cintura con las piernas y enrollando los brazos en el cuello, cortándole la respiración. Chasqueó la lengua disgustado, la tomó por las muñecas y la alejó logrando llenar sus pulmones de nuevo, pero al voltear y tenerla delante, ella mostró angustia en sus ojos y en la voz— _¿Estáhs..._ _Estáhs_ _molesto conmigo~?_ —preguntó en un murmullo, moviendo las manos de una forma extraña e infantil, pero tierna. Él volvió a suspirar pesado.

— Sube. Descansa y mañana serás la de siempre.

— ¡No quiero~! —respondió triste y corrió hacia las escaleras como una niña regañada. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua una vez más. Definitivamente no la dejaría tocar el alcohol de nuevo porque lidiar con una mocosa volátil e hiperactiva no era nada grato y lo sacaba de quicio. Entró a la cocina para preparar un poco de té y dárselo antes de dormir; quizá eso la calmaría lo suficiente y podría dormir tranquilo. Después de unos cortos diez minutos en los que al agua calentó, subió a la alcoba con la taza en la mano y encontró el cuarto... echo un desastre. Dejó la taza sobre la cómoda y vio que la cajonera de ella estaba abierta con toda la ropa esparcida. Al voltear —para su desgracia— sus cajones estaban igual de desarreglados. Una vena resaltó en su frente y llevó las manos a sus sienes tratando de tranquilizarse. El golpeteo de cosas cayendo provino del baño y por impulso llevó la mano a la perilla, la giró; estaba sin asegurar y la abrió de un tirón.

— ¡Perdón~! —exclamó ella de pie, frente al lavabo con un rostro culpable— ¿Zigues molesto~? —volvió a preguntar con la voz embriagada, con el cuerpo meciéndose suavemente y con los ojos tan grandes como la mirada de un gatito, pero Sasuke no se fijó en su champú derramado, ni en su cepillo de dientes dentro del inodoro. No. Lo que atrajo su atención fue la vestimenta que llevaba puesta.

— Eso es mío. —comentó levantando la mirada e intentando enfocarse en su rostro y no en las largas y bien esculpidas piernas que salía por debajo de una de sus camisetas. — Esta es tuya. —respondió tirándole su caluroso pijama de pantalón largo y grueso abrigo. La ropa chocó contra ella y resbaló.

— ¡Eso es calurhoso~! —respondió pateándola— Mirha~ —exclamó emocionada y dio media vuelta para señalar el abanico rojo en la espalda junto con el collar que todavía colgaba de su cuello; la sonrisa en su boca era afectiva— ¡Son iguales~! —Sin embargo, los ojos de Sasuke en lugar de enfocarse en su símbolo, bajaron por su espalda y abrieron sutiles cuando la camiseta se levantó ligeramente al alzar los brazos para enseñar el dije.

Hinata volvió a darle el frente y ladeó la cabeza un poco. Sonrió emocionada al encontrar la taza humeante en la cómoda y pasó junto a él para tomarla. Por un breve y fugaz momento sus ojos la siguieron en busca de su espalda... o, más bien, lo que estaba más abajo de ella, pero se detuvo a raya y pasó ambas manos por la cara con impaciencia. — ¡Gracias~! —exclamó sentada en la cama bebiendo el té. Sasuke salió del baño y lo primero que sus ojos buscaron fueron las piernas, pero rodó la mirada hacia el otro extremo y rascó su nuca incómodo.

— Ponte esto. —lanzó su pijama a la cama y con pasos tan pesados como piedras caminó hasta la puerta esperando que al regresar estuviera cubierta como de costumbre.

La ropa lo golpeó en la nuca.

Giró fúrico, pero en lugar de prestarle atención a ella, a su cara, o a sus piernas, lo que atrajo sus pupilas fue el exuberante busto que reposaba delicado sobre sus brazos cruzados de mala gana; resaltando espectaculares por la delgada tela. — ¡No~! —Hinata apartó la manos de su pecho y señaló la ropa de ella en el suelo— ¡Yo la uso siempre~! ¡Cambiamos~! —refutó llevando las manos a su pecho y sujetó la camiseta para reafirmar su decisión— Dormiré con esta hoy~ —Pero Sasuke en lugar de enfadarse, fue atraído por la fugaz visión de un llamativo interior morado con encaje. — ¿Sasuke~? ¡Sasuke~! —el grito lo sacó de donde sea lo había enviado aquella imagen y encontró a Hinata tan cerca de él que no dudó en retroceder la cabeza, pasmado por la velocidad que manejaba y por la falta total de timidez.

Sus ojos estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el roce de su perfilada nariz; Hinata tenía una mirada curiosa y el rojo en sus mejillas le daba un aspecto de muñeca.— ¿Estás bien~? ¿Por cué nunca sonrhíes~?—preguntó con absoluta inocencia, pero sin darle tiempo a responder, sintió los pulgares de ella dentro de su boca y lo estiró como un chicle— ¡Así está mejor~! —comentó emocionada y sonriente sin dejar de estirar el rostro.

La tomó por los hombros y la apartó de él tratando de no mostrar la rabia que le causó el gesto— Acuéstate de una maldi... — Respondió entre dientes sobando un poco la cara para desaparecer el tirón, pero sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase, ella posó su mano en ambos lados de su rostro con delicadeza y tal como en el hostal, los pulgares volvieron a acariciar sus labios y un explosión mezclada con un cosquilleo a la altura del estómago lo estremeció. Ella tenía sus llamativas pupilas fijas en su boca, pero no lo contemplaba con lujuria, sino con cariño. El roce de sus dedos le hacía temblar las manos y la cercanía que ella misma provocaba lo ponía inquieto. ¿O estaba nervioso porque no podía predecir lo que haría después? Ella, siendo alguien tan transparente, ahora lo había tomado por sorpresa tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. ¿Cómo era capaz de ponerlo en ese estado? Se supone que él debería de intimidarla para que se quedara quieta y se fuera a dormir de una maldita vez, pero una ebria Hinata parecía no conocer el espacio personal... o el recato.

— ¿Mejor~? —respondió apartando las manos de su rostro y le regaló una sonrisa de aquellas que sólo Hinata era capaz. Logró parpadear de nuevo, logró respirar de nuevo y lo único inteligente que le salió de esa vacía cabeza fue:— Apaga la luz y acuéstate. —Tomó lugar en la cama y cerró los ojos intentando dormir, pero el calor en su piel que dejaron sus manos lo quemaba de una manera extraña; no dolía ni molestaba. De hecho quería que continuara tocando su rostro... Sus labios... _¡Clic!_ Resonó en la habitación y la presencia de ella en la cama le indicó que por fin se iba a dormir.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos... y en lugar de relajarse, estaba incómodo porque tenía la horrible sensación de que lo estaban observando fijamente. Cometió el error de abrir un párpado para asegurarse que sólo se estaba imaginando aquello, pero retrocedió con espanto cuando la mirada perdida y algo escalofriante de la muchacha lo tomó desprevenido.

La risa de Hinata no tardó en resonar con fuerza, y un flash de aquella noche en la que le hizo cosquillas tomó lugar en su memoria consiente. — ¡Tu... Tu cara~ Sasuke~! —exclamó entre espacio y espacio para tomar aire y así continuar burlándose.

 _«Está ebria... Está ebria...»_ Se repetía a sí mismo apretando los dientes para no meterla en un genjutsu y mandarla a dormir de una vez por todas. El suspiro de resignación que hizo atrajo y calmó la actitud de la bromista Hinata. — ¡Pero que! —En un vano intento de darle la espalda para ignorarla, el peso de la chica sobre sus piernas junto con los despedazadores intentos de provocar cosquillas bajo las axilas le abrió los ojos desconcertado— ¡Qui-quítate! —exclamó molesto y adolorido, porque las pocas cosquillas que le provocaba desaparecían tras los dedos incrustados en las costillas. ¡¿Lo quería hacer reír o llorar?! — ¡Pa-Para ya! —pero ella se había vuelto sorda, porque seguía con la mirada alegre y con los dedos escabulléndose de las axilas a los costados de su torso para provocar una sonrisa. _«¡Te lo advertí!»_

En un movimiento rápido sujetó sus muñecas, atrapó una de sus piernas entre las suyas y con un mínimo de fuerza para no lastimarla, la llevó a la cama.

— _Per... Perdóname~_ —susurró mirándolo a los ojos— Yo~... Yo sólo quería que sonrieras~ porque siento que~ que tú no te lo permites~ —Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par.— Antes~ Antes no me daba cuenta~, porque creía que habías nacido con un rostro amargado~ —por un segundo el encanto le hincó el ego, pero ella continuó sin darse cuenta de la ofensa y tampoco pudo darle importancia después de lo que siguió.— Pero~ Pero el día que llegaste ebrio a casa~... te vi feliz~ Vi tu sonrisa por primera vez~ y descubrí que no es que no pudieras~ sino que te lo negabas~ —tenía los ojos fijos en los de Sasuke— Cuando vivía en casa~, con mi padre~, con Hanabi-chan~ Trataba de hacerlos sonreír~ porque no me gustaba verlos tristes~... Ahora que eres mi familia~ tampoco quiero que estés así porque eres alguien importante para mí~

 _«Importante...»_ Repitió para sí mismo y la solitaria palabra le llegó al corazón.

Era posible que para alguien como Hinata ser "importante" era común; más que seguro decía lo mismo a todos, pero la mirada fija y el tono de su voz golpeó su pecho... golpeó su mente. Sentía las manos frías y el pecho cálido.

— _¿Sasuke~?_

Preguntó ella pero no tratando de llamar su atención, si no más como para sí misma.

— _¿Tú~ Tú me ves así~... también~?_

Abrió los labios ligeramente, pero no salieron palabras. La mente no le dejaba reaccionar, o responder... ¿O no sabía qué decir? ¿Por qué no sabía qué decir? Su cabeza quería responderle un _"Sí, me importas"_ , pero... ¿era suficiente? Entonces emergió otra parte, una voz pequeñita en la oscuridad que tenía ganas de responder algo más... Algo diferente. ¿Pero qué exactamente? ¿Acaso era más que importancia? Ya no sólo quería atormentarla con los abrazos repentinos y la curiosidad de los besos, no. _Quería_ esos abrazos... _Quería_ esos besos... _Quería_... Necesitaba responder que _"No, no eres sólo importante, porque has creado algo más."_ Pero si respondía con "algo más", ¿ella lo tomaría a bien? ¿Y si lo estaba malinterpretando? Hinata estaba borracha al fin de cuentas, pero... ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando tanto?! ¡¿Por qué no sabía cómo responderle?!

 _"¡Sólo bésala, imbécil!"_ Gritó la pequeña voz oculta y antes de poder atormentarse otro poco, tenía la calidez y suavidad de los labios de Hinata en los suyos y todo el torbellino en su cabeza desapareció.

Que el beso la tomó por sorpresa, ¡claro! Pero no lo empujó, no lo golpeó, no lo rechazó... Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las mejillas adquirieron un poco de ardor. Quizá antes lo hubiera empujado, lo hubiera golpeado, pero el no hacerlo ¿tenía que ver con lo que Ino le dijo? La única persona que había besado en toda su vida era Sasuke, así que, según su amiga estaba bien sentirlo. No era reemplazo, porque Sasuke no era Naruto. ¡no se parecían en lo más mínimo, así que estaba bien... Sasuke podía ser feliz si ella lo hacía feliz, y ella también podía serlo. De hecho, el segundo congelado que provocó el beso era diferente a lo que experimentó la primera vez, y a la segunda. No sentía torpeza, no sentía presión... El roce de sus labios le quemó el rostro y sobresaltó su corazón. ¿Por qué Sasuke hacía eso? ¿Ella realmente podía hacerlo feliz? ¿Ambos podían serlo? ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto?

 _"Porque esto es... lindo."_ Murmuró la lejana voz de su conciencia; tan lejos que en su estado no la pudo escuchar, pero lo podía sentir en todo su cuerpo al dejarle continuar. Nunca, nadie había mostrado tanto interés en ella e inconscientemente sabía que tanta atención era tierna, era hermosa; porque era una forma de cariño distinta a la que su Padre pocas veces mostró, porque era distinta a la que Hanabi o Ko le expresaron... Porque era algo que ni con Naruto pensó jamás.

¿Le sorprendió que ella abriera los labios tímidamente? ¡Claro! Abrió los párpados para asegurarse que todavía era ella, que no se volvería una aberración o que desaparecía o que lo soñaba. Cuando vio sus largas pestañas, cuando vio sus párpados temblar por la fuerza que aplicaba, cuando el brillo de su collar lo atrajo brevemente descubrió que ella desprendía un olor diferente, no el herbal de costumbre. ¿Dulce? ¿Salado? No lo podía describir, pero era embriagador. Le gustaba, lo quería seguir respirando... Volvió a cerrar los ojos y acomodó sus labios de manera que pudiera saborear los suyos como un helado. Introdujo su lengua lentamente esperando no alarmarla y poder continuar, poder profundizar otro poco y por más tiempo.

La suavidad paulatinamente se volvía profunda. Su cuerpo lentamente fue descendiendo hasta poder estar en contacto con el suyo. La calidez en sus corazones se derramaba por todas partes en sus cuerpos y empezaba a formarse algo más intenso, algo que los quemaba. Las manos de Sasuke en un punto soltaron sus muñecas: una llegó a su mejilla, la otra continuó descendiendo hasta tocar sus caderas. La respiración se acortaba cada vez más rápido y cuando el aire le faltaba se aseguraba de no separarse de ella por más de unos segundos o podría finalizar algo que no debía seguir avanzando, pero no pensaba con claridad. Su nuevo olor, el sabor a miel y sake era exquisito, el calor de su boca y su humedad hacía juego perfecto con la tímida lengua que al roce excesivo parecía querer alejarle, pero seguía allí.

La mente de Sasuke seguía en blanco. _«Oe, no te sobrepases.»_ Le regañó una vocecilla que a sus oídos era sólo un zumbido.

Sentía la temperatura del cuerpo aumentar. Quería quitarse la maldita chaqueta, pero tenía la vaga percepción de que si se apartaba, podría terminar algo que su cuerpo no quería que parase. Su cuerpo exigía estar allí, con ella; sólo ella era suficiente en ese momento. No importaba nada más. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera continuar.

En los pocos, casi inexistentes, momentos en los que ella rozaba su labio inferior con la lengua, una corriente eléctrica lo recorría en un parpadeo. No se había dado cuenta que los besos ya no eran suaves y torpes; él había comenzado a succionarlos, a saborear dentro de su boca con intensidad, con fuerza. La respiración se podía escuchar en toda la alcoba y su cuerpo hacía presión en ella de forma inconsciente para incrementar el calor que se agolpaba en su parte baja. Besarla y estar en contacto con esas curvas ya no sólo era agradable, sino excitante.

Aquella mano traviesa que se deleitaba con acariciar su pierna, de pronto agarró la firme piel con ternura y empezó a subir por dentro de la camiseta. Sí, subir. Llegar hasta esa parte suave y blanda que sus pectorales aplastaban con lentitud y brío, esa parte cuya ropa impedía conocerlos por completo, esa parte que su mano ya había tocado una vez por error y que ahora buscaba sentir con ansias... Piel con piel... Detuvo la respiración cuando sus dedos descubiertos rozaron la base desnuda de su pecho, los rodearon en una caricia como si fuera un juguete frágil y antes de poder detenerse, su mano ya lo agarraba con fuerza, con curiosidad, con placer... Era blando, era suave, estaba caliente y era un poco más grande de lo que había imaginado al no poder contenerlo en su palma.

Sus bocas se separaron cuando ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro desde la garganta que llevó las delicadas manos de ella sobre su pecho para alejarle.

Tenía los labios rojos, un poco hinchados y solamente cuando la miró a los ojos vidriosos descubrió que había ido demasiado lejos. El rubor en sus mejillas tenía una mezcla extraña de sorpresa y vergüenza; ¿el sake se había ido? Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad completamente abiertos. Ambos estaban allí, uno frente al otro, con los cuerpos en contacto, con la respiración agitada y con el calor a flor de piel. La traviesa mano de Sasuke reposaba relajada en un inicio, pero el silencio comenzaba a ser asfixiante y entonces la tranquila mano traviesa comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, inquieta; no sabía si obedecer al cuerpo (apretar) o a la mente (apartar).

Cuando su cabeza recuperó de nuevo la razón, aquella mano ya había vuelto a apretar el caliente cuerpo de la chica debajo suyo y un segundo después, Hinata se había desmayado.

 _— Tss... «Maldición»_

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡¿FELICES?!_ _¡¿ALLÍ TIENEN LO QUE PEDÍAN A GRITOS?!  
...no negaré que yo lo quería también. :P_

 _Las (los) infarté cuando Sakura lo besó, verdad? O lo vieron venir? No quiero que todo se pan con miel y este error de Sasuke le hará apresurar las cosas. Confíen en mi. :3 La última escena... ¡Joder! No se imaginan cuantas veces la borré y edité y reescribir *repetir ciclo mil veces*_ _Pero bue~ Creo que me quedó decente, no. ¿Qué creen? Esta escena, para quienes quieran saber, **NO** es la que leyó mi familiar aquel día (aquella fue 100 veces más fuerte, y menos tierna por cierto :P) Quizá la ponga más adelante. Quizá... Aunque ya con lo que pasó, las escenas empezarán a ser más cariñosas. Sasuke-kun y yo nos encargaremos de que así sea. ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?_

 _— Por supuesto._

 _¿Ven? ¡De la propia boca del protagonista!_

 _— Para la siguiente la quiero sin ropa.  
_ _— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!_

 _La mayoría de mis seguidores son chicas, así que si alguien va a estar sin ropa en la siguiente, ese serás tú._

 _— ¡Da-Daniela-san!_

 _¿Qué? Las fans no me dejarán mentir._ _Saben qué, los ignoraré._ _¿Qué quería decirles? Mierda, me hicieron olvidar..._ _¡Ah, sí! Alguien me dijo por allí -cof_ MaylinaBlack _cof- que meta una reunión con Taka... ¡Gracias por la idea! Si alguien tiene otra, bienvenida sea. /_ _La reunión con las chicas no se dará de forma explícita, pero sí aparecerán fragmentos que involucrarán a todos. ¡Ya saben como me gusta hacerlos sufrir! /_ _Ah! No puedo olvidar a_ ROMANA _. Gracias cariño por decírmelo. ¡Te juro que me parto la madre por no reconocerlas aún! Confundo "Votar" con "Botar" así como otras palabras que quizá no menciono mucho y por ello nadie lo ha notado aún je-je. ¡Maldigo al que inventó la V y la B! ¡NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE SUENAN IGUAL, MALDITOS ESTÚPIDOS! ¡Debería existir una letra por sonido y ya! ¡La H también me arruina algunas veces la vida!_

 _También quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de Hinata porque, para serles completamente sincera, yo EN MI VIDA he tocado el trago/licor/alcohol así que no sé qué se siente ni cómo se comporta uno después, sólo he tenido la mala experiencia de estar presente cuando algún amigo o familiar se pasó de vasos y terminó vomitando (otra razón para no tocar la bebida JAMÁS)._

 _— Es mejor así. No bebas, Daniela-san, luego... luego...  
_ _— Luego terminas en la cama con alguien.  
_ _— ¡Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun!_

 _¡Ya váyanse, maldición! Jamás le den cabida a sus personajes cuando hablan con el público, porque pasa esto._

 _— ¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡Hola, Hinata-chan!_

 _¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Tú qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Producción, quiero una explicación! ¿Donde está seguridad?_

 _— Daniela estaba diciendo que haría una escena de desnudos con mi esposa más adelante.  
_ _— ¡Sasuke-kun!  
_ _— ¡Oh~! Yo también quiero una.  
_ _— ¿¡Qué?!  
_ _— ¡Ha-Hablo de Shion! ¡HABLO DE SHION!  
_ _— ¡N-no, Sasuke-kun!_

 _¿Y? ¿Se fueron? Qué bueno... No volveré a hacerle caso a_ Estelaluna _aunque, bueno... No puedo comparar a Shino con estos. Oh, eso me recuerda. ¡Shino, puedes venir!_

 _— Dime._

 _Una fan quiere que le envíes un beso, se llama_ Estelaluna. _¿Puedes?_

 _— Cómo le envío un beso si esto sólo se puede leer._

 _Buen punto... Sólo dile que la quieres y que sueñas con ella o cosas como esas... ¡Ah! Dale saludos a tu clon también._

 _— ¿Clon?_

 _¿Eh? ¿Eres tú el clon? ¡Producción! ¡Seguridad!_

* * *

 _._

* * *

 _Ejem... Dejemos de lado aquello y regresemos a lo que quería decir inicialmente._

 _Debo admitir que cuando inicié este fic jamás ¡Jamás! creí que llegaría al capítulo 20... ¡CASI 200MIL PALABRAS! wow... WOW! **WOW!** (ni en mi maldito libro he llegado tan lejos, mierda!) Seré sincera, tengo el final ya en mi cabeza (hasta la escena donde este par se ama hasta matarnos del derrame), pero para llegar a él... :/ Creo, cre-o, que estamos por la mitad. Una parte de mí quiere decir ¡Wuju! y otra quiere que acabe ¡ya! porque no estoy muy clara de cómo continuar. Sé que hay dos puntos importantes que no he tocado (el portal creado por los Uzumaki y el liderazgo del Clan Hyuga), pero tengan por seguro que no terminaré el fic hasta no dar por cerrado esos temas (dejando de lado que estos dos tienen que tener una fogosa interacción como esposos, obvio ¡Queremos esa maldita luna de miel!)._

 _No pregunten acerca de las otras parejas porque es muy claro (desde el inicio) que este es un fic SasuHina... romántico?, por ende los demás son sólo personajes para interactuar y que la trama no sea aburrida ya que eso le da giros inesperados (?). Estoy en inicios de planificación del SideStory y allí sí contar el cómo, porqué, donde, cuando, quién de las parejas que formé aquí._

 _No presionen, porque está jodida la cosa! Pero quiero empezar a hacerlo para que puedan tener una idea más generalizada de lo que Hinata o Sasuke viven junto con el resto en partes de este fic que no platico y solo menciono como: porque Naruto le dice a Sasuke al salir del hospital que la invite a una cita, qué demonios le hizo Kiba a Tamaki para hacer enojar incluso a Hana, La propuesta de matrimonio de Temari a nuestro bello flojo, como Karui aceptó tener una relación a distancia con Chouji, las malditas reuniones de sake que me tienen la cabeza echa un ocho y, por supuesto, una que otra participación de Kunai cuando va de exploración._

 _Ahora algo de:_

* * *

 ** _CURIOSIDADES POR EL VIGÉSIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA ENTREGA_**

 _ **Kunai, La Gata del Desmadre.**_

 _*Su nombre me vino a la mente por la escena en la que Hanabi adorna un kunai y me pareció que ese nombre podría ser adecuado para un felino. xD.  
*La adorable gata de este par fue pensada en un comienzo como un gato (sí, macho) algo pervertirijillo para crearle celos a Sasuke, pero luego vi que era demasiado cliché y que en los pocos fic que leí mencionaban siempre un macho que gustaba de ser acurrucado entre los... de Hinata; así que la cambié por una hembra preñada porque era algo que no había leído y me pareció interesante que nuestra Hina tuviera un poco de protección maternal.  
*Tiene tres años y la camada mencionada fue la primera en parir; ella quería ser madre a esta edad, no la juzguen.  
*Fue descrita en uno de los primeros capítulos, pero hasta la fecha yo me la imagino diferente siempre que la muestro en escena (es que se me hace difícil recordar el aspecto que le dí)  
*En algunas pocas ocasiones, las palabras que Kunai le dice a Sasuke (y que el idiota no capta) son mis propios pensamientos (porque me frustro je-je)  
*Tenía pensado mencionar a sus bebes, pero no tengo una idea clara (todavía) de como involucrarlos (aunque sea por un breve segundo)._

 ** _Samami, La asistente controladora del Hokage._**

 _*Su nombre fue un error de tipeo, yo quería escribir Samaki, pero me gustó más ese.  
*Cuando la metí en el fic, había olvidado que Shizune era asistente de Kakashi en la línea original. Pensé en hacerla un reemplazo, pero después de ver que me agradaba el estilo que le di, la dejé.  
*Ella no siente nada por el Hokage por si creían que habría algo allí.  
*No es ninja de campo, nunca ha tenido misiones de rango que no fuera D, pero es muy lista y aplicada, por lo que llegó a ser asistente por recomendación de Iruka.  
*¿Que si Samami e Iruka tienen algo? Bueno...  
*¿Que si Kakashi siente algo por ella? No, es muy buena como asistente, pero cree que es asfixiante cuando le controla el tiempo para ir al baño.  
*Ella tiene 28 años, pero se ve de 25._

 ** _Kinkaichi, El atractivo futuro Daimiyo del País del Fuego._**

 _*Cuando pensé en su nombre sólo jugaba con sílabas al azar.  
*Cuando quería mostrar algo de celos por parte de Sasuke, el primero en mente fue el personaje del cual saqué su aspecto y personalidad (Bard de Soredemo Sekaiwa Utsukushi).  
*Llamó a Hinata un par de veces después de la visita y, lamentablemente, Sasuke respondió a la tercera, por lo que desde entonces el número aparece en el celular de Hinata como bloqueado.  
*Él era uno de los tres pretendientes que Hiashi hubiera aceptado en lugar de que su hija se casara con Sasuke; y eso se debe a que Kinkaichi le insinuó al Líder Huyga (antes de la decisión del consejo) si Hinata estaría interesada en ser líder de toda una Nación.  
*Me gustaría involucrarlo en un futuro, pero al igual que la camada de Kunai, no tengo idea de qué situación pequeña provocar para ello.  
*Él tiene un par de años más que nuestra Hime; 22 para ser exactos._

 ** _Shion, la Sacerdotisa que quiere consumar el matrimonio lo más pronto posible._**

 _*No tengo mucho que decir de ella, si vieron la peli saben como es y como actúa.  
*En el mi fic tiene un par de centímetros más que Hinata y aunque nosotros sabemos que fue una copia descarada y expresiva de Hinata, acá nadie las ve como gemelas.  
*Desde que llegó a vivir en la aldea a analizado cada aspecto de Naruto, pero no de manera controladora, sino más como conocimiento general de su futuro esposo.  
*Tiene una foto en su celular de Naruto desnudo de espaldas bañándose; la tomó antes de que este llegara borracho aquel día. El rubio no lo sabe.  
*Ella y Neji no han tenido un encuentro todavía.  
*La iré mejorando a medida que pase el tiempo pero sin modificar demasiado (en el sentido de amabilidad, porque todas las himederes son odiosas)_

 ** _Sumaru, el ninja que quiso ser Hoshikage._**

 _*Apareció en el anime, si no mal recuerdo; en la época donde Naruto era pequeño.  
*Después de lo sucedido en su aldea y con el poder de la estrella (si no me equivoco porque lo vi hace siglos), Sumaru se volvió errante y hace trabajo pequeños para ganar hospedaje y dinero o comida.  
*Quizá se encuentre con Naruto por allí y tengan alguna charla de brothar~s. No lo sé.  
*Su personalidad era algo similar a la de Naruto, pero en Sumaru quise mostrar que no era idiota y que este sí sabía reconocer a una chica es guapa con solo mirar (no como el tarado del rubio).  
*¿Que si aparecerá más adelante? Quien sabe.  
*Según mis cálculos, debe tener 18, porque se veía un par de años más joven que Naruto en aquella época._

 ** _Emery, la pequeña y extraña novia de Lee._**

 _*Su nombre es el apellido de la esposa de Bruce Lee; personaje en el que se basaron para crear a Lee.  
*Como expresé, ella no es ninja y es una excelente sastre.  
*Lee la invitó a su primera cita por error; él leía un panfleto de un festival mientras esperaba su traje y ella lo tomó como una salida.  
*Tiene un hermano mayor y una hermana mayor que adoran a Lee como si ya fuera de la familia.  
*Ella adora los ojos de Lee porque le recuerdan a una lechuza.  
*Emery tiene una personalidad... particular. La mencionaré por allí de vez en cuando.  
*Al contrario de toda la generación que ustedes y yo conocemos, Emery es una loli. Parece de 15, pero tiene la edad de Lee; 21. (¡Alguien tenía que salir lolicon!)_

* * *

 _Y bien... Eso es todo lo que recuerdo por el momento. Si por allí mencioné a alguien más comenten y lo aclararé en el siguiente, pero estoy segura de que estos son todos los personajes que he utilizado de mi propia cosecha._

 _Gracias por seguir acá después de tanto tiempo (llegamos a 18 meses desde el primer cap, vaya) y agradezco a quienes leen este montononon de palabras en un par de días y me dejan el bello review de "¡Conti pliz!. :) / xD_

 _También agradezco su paciencia y mis faltas de sentido en algún punto, porque con más de año y medio de publicación, yo misma olvido ciertas cosas de la trama y creo que luego las menciono de manera errada; si no me ha sucedido, ni modo, dejen de lado este comentario. :x_

 _Hasta una futura actualización._

* * *

 _ **BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... :3  
**_ _PD: No olviden que a veces me da por subir spoilers en la Fanpage (bucar en mi bio), así como anunciar los capítulos publicados._


	21. Los sentimientos de Sasuke

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Nota: Clasificación M+18_

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #229 •**

* * *

.

.

— _Sasuke-kun, tú... tú eres importante para mí... Tú me... Tú me..._ —El rubor de sus mejillas, el tono dulce, sus ojos luminosos y los labios... Oh, sí. Su boca.

La sujetó por los hombros y la acercó a su rostro antes de que esa extraña calidez en su estómago se fuera; pues parecía controlarlo por un momento. Ella dejó escapar un quejido suave, lo que le permitió profundizar el beso. Caliente. Húmedo. Intenso. El sabor de sus labios y de su lengua era una droga pues necesitaba más; mucho más. La tenía prisionera en la cama: tan delicada, tan delgada, tan suave. Tanto calor... Entonces ella lo sujetó por el cuello y dio un giro repentino que le abrió los ojos al descubrir la rosadas hebras de cabello.

— No te detengas, Sasuke-kun. —respondió al apartarla de los hombros irritado y ofuscado por no haberlo notado— _Seré tuya cuando me lo pidas._ — Sintió como una mano fina se posaba sobre su estómago y empezaba a descender peligrosamente hacia una zona que ella no tenía porqué tocar. Tomó asiento cabreado sujetándola por las muñecas y activando el sharingan para darle una lección.

— P-perdóname, Sasuke-kun. —murmuró aquella dulce voz y cuando la enfocó de nuevo era ella. Sus perlados ojos ocultos tras un intenso sonrojo en los cachetes le daban un aspecto tierno, pero al bajar la mirada y descubrir que su larga cabellera cubría ligeramente su busto desnudo lo encendió de una forma espectacularmente rápida— Yo creí que... Creí que tú y yo... Q-que querías que yo te... t-te _consintiera_... —se liberó de sus manos y cubrió su rostro avergonzada de lo dicho, pero eso sólo aumentó la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Le cosquilleaba toda la piel, apretaba la mandíbula y lo único que podía pensar era la imperiosa necesidad de tocarla... Tocarla y no detenerse. No parar hasta que su cuerpo ya no ardiera con esa intensidad. Acariciar cada rincón a la vista, y cada parte oculta. Sentir su piel en contacto con la suya para escuchar esos placenteros sonidos que escapaban cada que la besaba con pasión, pero cuando ella dejó de temblar, se acercó tanto a su rostro, tan veloz, que su reflejo fue ir hacia atrás cuando Sakura arruinaba la escena de nuevo. —Hazme tuya, Sasuke-kun.

Abrió los ojos por el dolor de haber caído de la cama de Hinata. _«Maldita sea»_ Y aunque despertar golpeado lo ponía de mal humor, en realidad la rabia de no haber hecho lo que su cuerpo le pidió en el sueño era lo más frustrante de todo.

.

.

El fuerte golpe que se escuchó a unos metros la despertó. Pasó las manos por su rostro y cuando el cabello dio paso a la luz de la ventana, el sol la golpeó como un yunque y apretó los ojos por el dolor. Se recogió otro poco entre las sábanas antes de pensar —con suma dificultad porque la jaqueca era mortal—. _«Oh... El sake...»_ Fueron las primeras palabras en la mente. — _Pu... Pueden cerras las cortinas.._. —murmuró adolorida intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la potente luz. Una traicionera brisa ingresó curiosa y acarició su piel, lo que le hizo tiritar y estiró el brazo en busca de una cobija, pero cuando la mano salió del colchón descubrió que algo no estaba bien.

Apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos despacio, curiosa de saber cómo había terminado sobre una cama si en el hostal solo habían futones. Para su desdicha y preocupación, su larga cabellera cosquilleó sus piernas y con mayor esfuerzo de olvidar que la luz por la ventana le apedreaba la cabeza, contempló sus largas piernas descubiertas y parte de su ropa interior a la vista. _«¿Eh?»_ Ignorando el dolor un poco más, subió la mirada y encontró que la yukata había sido reemplazada por una camiseta ancha.

Restregó sus ojos con fuerza, pero el dolor le decía que estaba despierta.

El rostro de un muchacho desconocido apareció en un flash y pasó sus manos por el cabello para poder echar un vistazo a su alrededor, alterada, pero tratando de mantener la calma.

Por un segundo el alivio la recorrió como una relajante ola de mar al descubrir su alcoba... La alcoba de la casa... Su casa... _«¿Có-Cómo...?»_

Unos movimientos rápidos atrajeron sus ojos hacia la puerta donde Sasuke reposaba relajado, con los brazos cruzados y con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta como si llevara años allí. — Ya era hora. —expresó indiferente de camino hacia ella, quien seguía confundida— Pasa del medio día y sigues así. —la señaló de manera fugaz, pero descubrió que no la observaba directamente, sino que trataba de mirar por sobre ella. Parpadeó de nuevo con fuerza, llevó el cabello hacia atrás de sus orejas y entonces el abanico rojo y blanco resaltó en una esquina de la ropa puesta y por pura torpeza inocente llevó la mano a su pecho para tomar el bordado entre sus dedos y enfocarlo mejor.

La mente se le fue junto con el dolor de la resaca cuando un recuerdo borroso le mostraba a Sasuke sobre ella... Besándola con pasión.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, pero cuando trató de mirarlo a los ojos y él desvió tonta e incómodamente las pupilas hacia un costado por un breve momento, el rubor y el ardor de la vergüenza se apoderó de su cara completamente. La brisa otoñal la hizo tiritar una vez más y entonces recordó que no tenía nada más que su ropa interior debajo de la camiseta... de Sasuke. _«Oh, Dioses... Oh no... No puede ser... Yo... Él... Él y yo...»_ Trataba con cada gramo de su ser el mantener la compostura, de no desmayar por el vacío que había creado la bebida, pero intentado buscar algo con qué cubrirse, encontró que Sasuke no llevaba camisa.

¿Y si la que tenía puesta era la que él usaba?

¿Por qué estaba en casa?

¡Por qué estaba en casa!

¡Qué pasó!

La velocidad con la que ella recogió la cobija del suelo para cubrirse por completo fue idéntica a la de anoche y tenía que admitir que si podía entrenar esa velocidad en batalla, tendría una gran ventaja contra Neji en el futuro combate, pero dudaba mucho que ella quisiera entrenar con él después de lo sucedido. Rascó su nuca aliviado de que se cubriera porque le era imposible mirarla a los ojos sin querer bajar las pupilas más de la cuenta. Le reconfortaba en pequeña medida saber que había vuelto a ser la transparente y tímida Hinata que le gustaba...

Abrió los ojos sorprendido de lo que había pensado y entonces el sueño de hace un momento ya cobraba otro sentido. Miró el bulto bajo la sábana temblando y murmurando entre dientes palabras que no lograba comprender, pero que estaba seguro tenían que ver con: Qué hacía allí y qué había hecho anoche.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba rígido, tenso. La cara no dejaba de quemarle y trataba de recrear los sucesos desde que había llegado al hostal. El último recuerdo lúcido que tenía en mente era la insistente Ino ebria que le pasó una botella una vez Sakura salió en busca de más sake. Luego tenía la ligera sensación de que había ido al bar, pero no recordaba si había ido sola o acompañada. Después estaba la cara del muchacho de cabello verde y mirada firme que la ayudó a ponerse en pie —porque, parecía haber caído— y... _«Oh... »_ La horrible y humillante idea de que había vomitado en público la avergonzó todavía más.

El movimiento de la cama a los pies la sobresaltó como un corrientazo; Sasuke había tomado asiento cerca de ella.

Entonces llegaron flashes de ella: acariciando sus labios de manera dulce, estirándole el rostro como una goma elástica, gritarle en la entrada molesta por algún motivo que no recordaba, brincar a su espalda... pero no sabía el orden correcto.

— ¿Te acuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

La voz de Sasuke sonaba calmada, pero en ella sólo causó nerviosismo y empezó a sudar bajo la cobija. Apretó los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el colchón insegura de si quería saber lo que había hecho o dicho. Quería salir corriendo, pero en sus fachas le era imposible huir con la sábana. Si tan solo tuviera pantalones no lo pensaría dos veces y correría a su habitación... o se enterraría en la cueva más oscura y olvidada que encontrara en el trayecto de la posible mirada desconcertada de Sasuke.

El suspiro que él hizo la alarmó una vez más.

— Cuando hablo, la gente debe mirarme para que quede claro. —Ella negó con énfasis, sujetando la tela con las manos presintiendo que él podría quitársela a la fuerza y no se equivocó; pues segundos después él tomó la tela entre sus manos y tiró de ella— Que me mires, te digo.

— _¡N-No!_ —expresó en un soplo de voz resistiéndose al tirón. Ella no lo pudo ver —no sólo por la sábana, sino también el tener los párpados tan cerrados que podrían empezar a sangrar—, pero Sasuke exhaló pesado sobando su frente.

— No pasó nada. —aclaró en un tono que parecía querer expresar lo contrario.

El silencio no sólo los ahogaba juntos, sino que mataba todo a varios kilómetros de distancia.

— Ya quítate la maldita sábana.

— _N-no..._ —respondió rogando para sí misma que se fuera, que dejara de insistir. No es que lo odiase por lo que claramente fue culpa suya al dejarse llevar por el alcohol, pero saber que —mínimo— hubo un beso (y no fue cualquier besito), le impedía verlo a los ojos desconociendo la razón. Lo único que tenía en mente era el ardor de saber que estaba cerca de ella y que su corazón agitado saldría por la boca si intentaba, siquiera, dirigirle la palabra.

En el estado que se hallaba, no reconocía que esa misma sensación ya había pasado una vez con alguien a quien ahora sólo veía como un muy buen amigo.

— No fue culpa tuya, sí. —agregó rezongando como un niño— Yo... Yo no debí sobrepasarme, pero tú actuabas raro y... y luego empezaste a hacerme cosquillas... ¿Sabes si quiera hacer cosquillas? —Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que las palabras que salían de su boca sonaban más que solo estúpidas. Le sudaban las manos un poco. Estaba... ¿nervioso? Aclaró la garganta para continuar con aplomo porque él no podía estar nervioso.— Me disculpo por lo de anoche. —giró la cabeza al ver al bulto dejar de temblar bajo la sábana.

¿A quien quería engañar? ¿A él mismo? Vaya imbécil sería siquiera pensarlo. La chica bajo las sábanas lo tenía intranquilo y, bueno, con lo vivido anoche ya no podía negar que le aceleraba el pulso de una forma desconocida. ¿Qué otras señales necesitaba para admitirlo? Ya no era un mocoso. A su edad sabía perfectamente lo que esas sensaciones significaban en realidad, pero parecía querer comportarse como un idiota antes de aceptar. Cayó de la cama al despertar de esa pesadilla que bien pudo ser un sueño perfecto, o más que eso. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Salir de la alcoba rumbo a la cocina para fingir que no había sucedido nada y que al pasar por la alcoba, verla despertar confundida le espantó por un segundo creyendo que podría odiarlo si ella pensaba que pasó algo que no pasó. ¿No era una prueba clara? Que al estar en la puerta esperando que ella lo reconociera, probara mil y un poses estúpidas como un adolescente tratando de disimular sus nervios, ¡No era suficiente!

¿Y qué con lo que había dicho antes?

 _"No me atraes de manera sexual,  
mucho menos sentimental."_

¿Esas palabras todavía tenían el mismo significado?

 _"...dudo mucho que yo vaya a interesarme  
en ti de la misma manera."_

¿Esas palabras _todavía_ tenían el mismo significado?

 _"Acepté esta unión creyendo que no_  
 _sería tan malo tener una familia._  
 _Tener un matrimonio cimentado en el amor;_  
 _como lo era el de mis padres."_

¡¿Esas palabras **_todavía_ ** tenían el mismo significado?!

— Pero no me arrepiento. —agregó con seguridad. Ya no iba a huir como en la academia. Ya no iba a distanciarse después de meter la pata como un imbécil al tratar de destruir la aldea. Ya no iba a negar que Hinata le gustaba, y tampoco iba a permanecer en las sombras esperando la felicidad y tranquilidad que le causaba dormir a su lado todos los días. Si lo iba a aceptar, ella tenía que meterse en la cabeza también, de ahora en adelante, que no iba a ser sólo un buen amigo, sino su _esposo_.

Antes de quedar desconcertada por la disculpa de Sasuke, bajó la guardia tratando de asimilar que él se encontraba nervioso... Pero eso era imposible. ¿Sasuke nervioso? Debía de seguir soñando. _«¿Eh?»_ Lamentablemente no pudo seguir pensado que era un sueño, pues lo siguiente frente a sus ojos —abiertos al analizar los tartamudeos leves del Uchiha— eran los penetrantes y fijos irises negros de Sasuke que en su descuido le arrebató la sábana y la levantó de los hombros.

— No me arrepiento si lo hubieras permitido, porque me gustas.

Abrió los labios levemente, sus pupilas vibraron perfiladas entre aquellas largas pestañas al enfocar la honestidad tan masculina que la estremeció, el ardor en su rostro creció en la misma medida en que todo a su alrededor oscureció y lo último en su mente fue la cálida y tierna expresión en el rostro de Sasuke.

Suspiró. _«No de nuevo.»_

.

.

Abrió los ojos... una vez más, y tomó asiento con pesar, el manto oscuro en la ventana y el ligero dolor de cabeza le recordó poco a poco que: había ido de fiesta a un hostal; que Shion y ella parecían haberse vuelto amigas un poco mientras estaban en los baños; que regresó a la habitación e Ino le insistió en que bebiera; que la rubia le habló sobre algo que no estaba muy claro, pero se trataba de— _Sasuke..._ —murmuró intentando tomar asiento en el colchón. La paz y felicidad de disfrutar entre amigas pronto fue oscureciendo: recordaba ir al bar; recordó pellizcar el cuello de un chico que jamás había visto antes; recordó vomitar tras una maceta y recordó que fue cargada como princesa por— _Sa... Sasuke-kun._ —susurró abriendo los ojos y tornando esa oscuridad por un marcado rubor que a cada imagen le quemaba más el rostro.

Se acordó vociferar al llegar a casa; se acordó gritarle en la cara; se acordó brincarle a la espalda; se acordó de haber buscado en las cajoneras algo cómodo; recordó vestir sólo una camiseta de él; se acordó tirarle su pijama a la cabeza; se acordó estirar su rostro como un juguete; se acordó mirarlo fijamente mientras trataba de dormir y se acordó de intentar hacerlo reír con cosquillas.

Llevó las manos a la boca. — _Él me... yo lo..._

Y, claro, también recordó que prisionera en la cama fue besada... de nuevo.

Le quemaba tanto el rostro que pronto se le caería de lo derretido que iba a terminar de tantos recuerdos. Le temblaban un poco las manos y esperando que todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza fuera un extrañísimo sueño, contempló estupefacta que llevaba puesta una camiseta gris con el emblema Uchiha en una esquina.

Sobre su cama cayó su antigua pijama y el aroma de algo recién preparado le hizo rugir el estómago, avergonzándola más; si es que era posible. Levantó la cabeza lenta, muy lentamente y se topó con la penetrante mirada ónix de Sasuke.— Agradece que no te cambié la ropa para regresarte al hostal y que creyeras de esto un mal sueño. —comentó tranquilo depositando la bandeja en una silla que pertenecía al comedor, para así tomar asiento al lado de ella en la cama.

 _"... me gustas"_

Resonó en su cabeza quedando en shock.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando? Sí, eso debía ser. Sasuke no pudo haberle dicho algo como eso porque... esas palabras significaban una... ¿Una confesión? No. Imposible. Sasuke no sentía nada más allá de gratitud. Pero la gratitud no se expresa con esas palabras. ¡No, qué estaba pensando! Sasuke-kun jamás le diría algo así porque, pues, es Sasuke.

 _"No me arrepiento si lo hubieras permitido, porque me gustas."_

No... No era su imaginación. ¡Era un recuerdo! Al tratar de mirarlo a los ojos descubrió esa mirada de vergüenza que conocía a la perfección porque era la misma cara que se reflejaba en el espejo cuando se miraba en el pasado. Sasuke... había dicho que... que le... gustaba.

Había dicho que le gustaba.

¡Una confesión de él!

En su pecho habían tumbos descontrolados al pensar que él había dicho algo así de directo. Sintió que todo se le oscurecía de nuevo y antes de que el cuerpo languideciera más, chocó sus ojos con él al ser sujetada de los brazos. — Ni se te ocurra desmayarte otra vez. —amenazó— O tendré de regreso mi camiseta. —Ella no tardó en dar un brinco por las palabras.

Él no haría eso... ¿verdad? No, claro que no. Él... Él no es de esos. No... ¿cierto?

 _"... me gustas"_

Las palabras retumbaron de nuevo en su cabeza acompañadas de una fuerte jaqueca.

— Toma. —cuando las manos de Sasuke se colocaron delante de su rostro, abatido y contrariado, con un vaso de agua y pastillas, volvió a brincar— Son las mismas que dejaste para mí aquella vez. —Trató de pronunciar un simple y corto "Gracias.", pero lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir en silencio sin mirarlo siquiera asediada por aquella hermosas y desconcertantes palabras. Todo le daba vueltas. Parecía que su mente quería volver a un lugar tranquilo perdiendo la consciencia, pero no saber si Sasuke realmente sería capaz de quitarle la camiseta era una forma práctica de seguir despierta.

Sus dedos se toparon por una fracción de segundo cuando ella intentaba sujetar el vaso con su temblorosa mano.

 _"... me gustas"_

Mientras ella experimentaba una sensación similar al calor de una fogata recorrer sus dedos hasta llegar al pecho, seguido de las tan insistentes palabras _"... me gustas"_ ; Sasuke fue invadido por una poderosa energía eléctrica que se dispersó por todo su cuerpo antes de concentrarse en la pelvis como una patada. Apartó la mano del vaso y aunque trató de alejar la mirada de ella, sus ojos instintivamente buscaron su busto y permaneció fijo en los detalles que relucían a través de la delgada tela. Se levantó con la velocidad de un rayo cuando su mente se la imaginó tan bien esculpida como en el sueño.

 _"... me gustas"_

— Cámbiate, come y descansa. —indicó sin mirarla y caminando deprisa— Dormiré en la otra alcoba. Hablamos mañana. —el sonido de la puerta le dio la seguridad de alzar la mirada, pero el aire todavía no le llegaba con libertad y los abrumadores golpeteos de su corazón no le permitían pensar con claridad una forma de evitarlo por el resto de su vida.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #230 •**

* * *

.

.

Salió del baño y caminó directo a la habitación. Poca importancia le dio al lugar pues, aunque familiar, no era el de costumbre. Abrió la puerta y se lanzó a la cama como un niño molesto. Aspiró profundo y la viva esencia de Hinata llegó hasta lo más profundo de su memoria. Chasqueó la lengua. Sabía que no podría dormir esa noche si no estaba en _su_ cama —con ella—, pero qué se le iba a hacer. ¿Regresar a la habitación? Una parte que no había escuchado antes le decía que sí con énfasis e insistencia, pero no le iba a obedecer. Sabía en lo más profundo de la subconsciencia qué era esa voz; si empezaba a escuchar esa parte de él...

— _P-puedo..._ —ese tono lo levantó de golpe y miró hacia la puerta— _¿Puedo dormir aquí?_

Instintivamente su cuerpo se movió hacia la orilla para que ella se aproximara. Estaba cubierta por completo por una gruesa colcha de algodón y lana que no había visto antes, pero podía soportar una noche con algo tan caluroso como eso a su lado siempre que ella estuviera allí también.

Su mirada brillaba y evitaba el contacto visual; el rojo de sus mejillas seguía tan encendido como hace unas horas.

Ella tomó lugar en la cama un poco insegura, pero todo pasó de inmediato cuando ella lo arropó bajo la misma calurosa tela que estuvo a punto de tirar al piso si no fuera porque sus delgados dedos se posaron delicados sobre su pecho descubierto desde que había dejado el baño. Sus dedos por sí solos no le habrían provocado nada más que un cosquilleo pasajero; sin embargo la respiración sobre su pecho no hizo sino encenderle, pero aquello que lo obligó a alejarla fue la suave caricia que sus manos estaban creando al bajar por su abdomen.

— ¡Pe-Perdón! —Se disculpó ella avergonzada al cerrar los ojos por el repentino agarre que hizo en sus hombros— Yo... Yo sólo quería de-demostrarte que ta-también... _también..._ —Ella abrió los ojos y su mirada lo dejó sin aliento. ¿Por qué la alejaba? ¿Acaso creía que se transformaría en algún tipo de pesadilla? Hinata cubrió su rostro con ambas manos intentando salir de la cama balbuceando cosas que no comprendía, pero sabía que tenían que ver con su estúpido empujón.

 _«¡No te vayas!»_ Gritó su mente, lanzó la gruesa colcha al suelo y la atrapó entre sus brazos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con ella? Tenía la vaga idea de que quería decirle algo importante. ¿Pero qué? ¿O ya se lo había dicho y no lo recordaba? ¿Por qué no recordaría algo que para su inconsciente era crucial? La aferró a su cuerpo. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, lo más cerca posible, pero cuando sus brazos la rodearon por completo, cuando sintió la suavidad de sus pechos contra sus pectorales, cuando entrelazó sus piernas entre las de ella ya no sólo necesitaba tenerla cerca.

Quería conocerla de una forma diferente.

Bajó la cabeza hasta su cuello y aspiró profundo, provocándole un suave escalofrío. La situó de espaldas en la cama sin forzarla y, sin levantar la cabeza, posó sus labios en su cuello para plantar un beso posesivo que la marcara, porque ella le pertenecía: estaban casados y era su esposa. Podía dejar su huella en la tersa piel... Quería dejar su huella en esa suave piel. Recorrió con ardor lentamente desde el cuello a la clavícula hasta que la camiseta le estorbó el resto del camino que quería continuar; por lo que llevó ambas manos hasta la fina cintura y así subir por su figura junto con aquella molesta ropa.

Hinata dejó escapar un pequeño quejido al quedar desnuda, pero él no abrió los ojos y tampoco alzó la cabeza. Algo le decía que si lo hacía pasaría algo que arruinaría el momento. Sus labios prosiguieron ese trayecto pasional de besos imborrables que ella respondía con ligeros estremecimientos y sonidos suaves que le elevaba la temperatura aún más.

Una de sus manos reconoció de inmediato la suavidad y tamaño de su seno, pero quien lo disfrutaba más era su boca lamiendo al gemelo como si fuera un helado derritiéndose; desde la base a la punta con extrema lentitud para sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el suyo. El gemido que ella no pudo contener lo apartó de su cuerpo y comprobó el más perfecto sueño que tenía la dicha de experimentar. Sus curvas eran deliciosamente peligrosas y si continuaba podría encontrar el cielo... o más bien el mismo infierno y estaba dispuesto a quemarse vivo en él.

Reclamó esos rosados labios como suyos. El calor de la piel estaba por igual en los cuerpos. Jugueteaba con su tímida lengua que a ratos se volvía candente y lamía su labio inferior como un torpe juego de querer estar a su nivel. La respiración agitada. El sonido en la alcoba era tenue. ¿Podía provocar algo más fuerte? Quería escuchar un sollozo más profundo y alto. Una de sus manos se deleitaba de la mezcla de suavidad y dureza de su pecho, la otra descendió por sus curvas, recorrió el muslo, se introdujo curiosa y con afán entre la entrepierna haciendo hacia un costado la maldita ropa interior.

¡Allí estaba ese excitante gemido que llegó hasta la sala!

Sus dedos toparon la humedad de su intimidad y ello sólo le endureció el miembro.

Dejó de marcarla tenaz con su boca sólo para ver su expresión mientras jugueteaba con su clítoris e introducía sus dedos en aquella zona tan ardiente.

¡Allí estaba ese endemoniadamente perfecto gemido de nuevo!

Su expresión de deseo le causaba placer, no sólo sexual, sino personal. Él la hacia sentir de esa manera, él era el primero y único que podía ver esa expresión y se encargaría de que fuera así las veces que le diera la gana. Era suya. — _Hinata..._ —El jugueteo y los dedos una vez más en el interior le permitían escuchar ese cántico, le permitían ver ese rostro que levantó su miembro de forma dolorosa por la prisión que causaba el pantalón y su propia ropa interior.

Sus gemidos... Su gesto de satisfacción... ¿Podían mejorar?

Su cuerpo le exigió sentir de propia fuente esa humedad y ardor.

Volvió a arrebatar sus labios con deseo, enrojeciendo e hinchándose por la presión y el uso descontrolado.

Llevó ambas manos a la hebilla del pantalón para liberar aquello que lo haría conocer el tormento y satisfacción de estar en el infierno.

Ella sobresaltó cuando su parte más fogosa y dura la rozó. Sasuke trató de levantarse para saber cómo ingresar, pues parecía que la lastimaría si lo intentaba ya que nunca había sentido esa parte tan carnosa y vigorosa, pero ella lo sujetó del cuello. No tenía que escucharla o verla para saber que su tiritar eran nervios y ello sólo lo estimulaba más. Sentía que la dureza de su entrepierna crecía con cada segundo que esperaba a estar dentro de ella.

Sujetó su virilidad. Guiado por la humedad y sus leves saltos encontró la entrada a oscuras. Una parte —la pequeña y casi inexistente razón— le decía que fuera gentil, que tuviera tacto, pero el deseo lo controló. Cuando sus intimidades ya estaban en posición, colocó las manos en su prodigiosa cadera y penetró sin detenerse a pensar de lo grande que se había vuelto por la sangre acumulada o lo estrecha que era como para que sólo sus dedos le causaran ese nivel de deseo.

El grito de ella lo estremeció a tal punto que olvidó el daño de sus uñas clavadas en la espalda. Quizá sangraba, pero eso qué mierda importaba si podía sentirla. — _Hi... Hinata..._ — Ese infierno... El maldito y jodido infierno... o cielo. ¡No importaba! Lentamente retrocedió para sentir cada rincón de su fogoso interior, tiritando ambos en el proceso. Incrustó los dedos en la firme piel de sus caderas una segunda vez y arremetió inclemente provocando otro grito igual o mejor que el primero. Sentía pequeños hilos de sangre emerger de las heridas que ella le provocaba en la espalda, pero podía soportar que le desgarrara la piel si con ello seguía padeciendo del efecto que le causaba la inserción de su potente miembro en aquella angosta cavidad.

Tres... Cuatro... ¡Cinco! Cada vez más rápido y con la misma fuerza.

Ella se había acostumbrado al tamaño, ya no gritaba por ese sabroso dolor, pero apretaba las caderas al tenerlo dentro y eso lo obligaba a salir rápido para volver a entrar con una embestida, porque el gozo de la sensación era adictivo. Levantó la mirada cuando ella dejó de tenerlo prisionero entre sus pechos y la vista fue espectacular: ojos vidriosos, mejillas rojas, el sudor, sus cabellos pegados a la piel, el olor, el calor, la humedad... ¿Había algo que no le excitara más?

La sujetó por las muñecas para ver sus expresiones cada vez que su cadera chocase contra ella. Había disminuido la intensidad, pero aumentaban en velocidad.

Sus pechos brincaban, mordía su labio inferior levemente cada vez que entraba para no quejarse más, trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo porque todavía así le daba vergüenza, contraía el interior de sus caderas cuando su grueso miembro entraba y salía, el sonido de la carne desnuda estaba en armonía con el movimiento de su pelvis y tenerla a merced de su ritmo sólo lo endurecía sin escrúpulos.

Llegó al límite. La respiración agitada era igual a la de ella; lo contemplaba en su pecho. La miró a los ojos y en ese silencio ambos sabían que pronto terminaría aquella tortura. Tortura que estaría dispuesto a vivir cada noche, cada mañana, cada vez que ella lo permitiera... o cada vez que su cuerpo lo exigiera.

Hinata entrelazó sus piernas detrás de la espalda todavía prisionera a la cama por sus masculinas manos. Las penetraciones eran veloces, los compañeros del miembro excitado estaban bañados por su jugo y el sonido se perdía entre las forzosas respiraciones de sus cuerpos. Apretó la mandíbula y ahogó un gemido tosco en la garganta cuando dejó que su miembro explotara en éxtasis, contempló como ella arqueó la espalda en esa última y perfecta penetración que estremeció hasta la cama y después cayó sobre su fino cuerpo porque sólo tenía energía para respirar. Ella balbuceó algo que no comprendió y se levantó únicamente para ver su rostro. Ella posó sus manos sobre las mejillas y la sonrisa que le regaló aceleró su corazón de una manera distinta a la que lo aceleró su cuerpo. — _Sasuke-kun..._ —murmuró mirándolo directamente— _Despierta._

Abrió los ojos de par en par, su pecho subía y bajaba forzosamente, sudaba, le ardía el cuerpo y levantó la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con la incómoda situación de tener los pantalones húmedos, pegajosos y a Sasuke Jr. tan firme y despierto como en aquel sueño.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama indignado, pasó las manos por su rostro y tiró del cabello sin saber con exactitud cómo sentirse: Si molesto por dejar que ese sueño lo descontrolara, irritado por despertar de esa horrorosa manera en cama ajena, o cabreado por saber que todo aquello sólo fue un jodido y maldito sueño.

.

.

El frío de otoño la levantó de la cama todavía con el cielo oscuro. Miró a su lado y la figura de costumbre no se encontraba allí. Sintió un poco de alivio recorrer su conciencia, pero en su interior, muy en el fondo, sabía que aquel alivio duraría poco... y deseaba que fuera así. _«¿Eh?»_ No fue hasta estar frente a la ventana que descubrió su cuerpo con una camiseta negra de manga larga con el símbolo Uchiha en el centro y unas letras blancas adornando el brazo derecho. _«"La chica que la use es propiedad de Sasuke."»_ Brincó y las mejillas se le encendieron veloces.

— ¿Tienes frío? —la voz masculina resonó a su espalda y sin tiempo a voltear, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura, y la barbilla de Sasuke reposó en su hombro sin descaro. Sonrojó todavía más intentando alejarlo patéticamente. — Pon resistencia y te irá peor. — Hubiera querido tomarlo como una broma, pero la coqueta media sonrisa que le dio a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro la tenía al borde del desmayo. Sus labios temblaban tratando de pronunciar alguna torpe palabra para alejarlo, pero el corazón le daba tumbos atroces en el pecho y el calor que le proporcionaba en la espalda era reconfortante.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua como una pequeña risilla y sacó la cabeza de su hombro sólo para colocarla sobre su cabeza. Exhaló profundo. Ella tenía el cuerpo tenso e inmóvil. — _... me gustas._ — Murmuró casi inaudible, pero esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos y sin poder evitarlo, su corazón se detuvo. Seguía temblando, pero ya no era igual. Algo no era como antes. Sus palabras le causaron un retortijón en el estómago y lentamente volvía a recuperar el aliento; ahora acompañado de una hermosa calidez en el pecho. — _... me gustas._ — Repitió de nuevo, apretando un poco los brazos en su cintura y elevando su pecho un poco sin darse cuenta.

La extraña mezcla de calor y cariño la tranquilizó. Sabia que Sasuke la tenía abrazada frente a la ventana, sabía que bajo la cintura sólo la cubría su ropa interior, pero la timidez de siempre se había ido, porque sus palabras la hacían sentir segura... extraña y dulcemente protegida. Sus brazos comenzaron a levantarse, las manos delgadas querían posarse sobre su agarre y cerrar los ojos para poder sentir los latidos de su corazón. Tenía los dedos helados, pero ya no tiritaba. El cuerpo de él era cálido, seguro y...

Abrió los ojos en la cama, aferrada a su almohada y vestida con su ancha pijama de algodón. El sudor recorría ligeramente su frente y tenía la respiración alterada. Miró de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que Sasuke no estuviera cerca, pero los recuerdos de la bebida llegaron... esta vez acompañadas de las traviesas manos que Sasuke llevó a su pecho mientras la abrazaba por la espalda en el sueño.

 _"... me gustas"_

Abrió los ojos, llevó las manos a su pecho, sintió el palpitar acelerado de su corazón y de manera mecánica sus ojos se posaron en el lado vacío donde un muchacho de cabellera oscura debería estar como de costumbre, pero sólo se encontraba una camiseta gris con el abanico en una esquina.

Observó la ropa por tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta el momento en que volvió a quedarse dormida.

.

.

Estaba en la sala arreglando las cosas. Las nubes de tormenta anunciaban una lluvia próxima y la incomodidad de haber tenido que lavar las sábanas de la cama de Hinata —secadas rápidamente con ninjutsu de tipo viento— no se le salía de la cabeza. Preparaba el equipaje para la misión cuya respuesta por fin había arribado esa madrugada (mientras limpiaba el desastre); un ave del Hokage lo tomó desprevenido. Ahora que estaba despierto podía mantener la calma, no se iba a atormentar por el sueño hú... _«Así que te vas de misión, eh.»_ Los maullidos de la gata no lo alteraron y continuó guardando pergaminos con shurikens de invocación. _«¿Qué te su...?»_ El felino entrecerró los ojos un poco y olfateó hacia el pasillo. El ronroneo y su repentina desaparición hacia las escaleras era suficiente motivo para saber que ella estaba del otro lado.

Despertó como cualquier otro día normal... hasta que los recuerdos regresaron. ¡Esos recuerdos! Oh, dioses... Hubiera permanecido en la alcoba el resto del día —o de su vida—, pero los sonidos en la sala le señalaban la posición de Sasuke y muy dentro de su cabeza una parte le susurraba que lo encarase. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? No encontraba sentido a bajar y verlo en persona si al cerrar los ojos podía _sentirlo_ en persona. Oh, dioses... Y aún así ya estaba descendiendo la escalera, apegada a la pared, escuchando como empacaba herramientas ninja.

Quería evitar revivir la vergüenza de la noche pasada, pero otra parte de su cerebro le pedía saber qué sucedía con él: ¿Qué hacía con exactitud? ¿Cuál era su expresión? ¿Estaba agitado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Indiferente como de costumbre? ¿Si la tenía delante, él diría algo? ¿Ella diría algo? ¿Si se hacía la olvidadiza y preguntaba qué hacía allí, él le...? ¡Por qué estaba oculta detrás de la pared! No era como si él no supiera que no estaba allí, verdad. ¿Si lo sabía, por qué no decía nada? ¡Por qué no decía nada! ¡Cómo había terminado allí!

— El desayuno ya está listo.

Sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y volteó hacia el suelo, donde Kunai la observaba curiosa. Sonrió a la gata forzadamente y posó sus temblorosos dedos en el marco de la puerta para asomarse lentamente, pero el cuerpo de Sasuke la asustó cuando cruzó el umbral sin avisar; el corazón se le detuvo. Sasuke caminó hasta la puerta sin mirarla, tenía todo el equipaje listo y llevaba la vestimenta para misiones. Temblaba y rogaba porque no diera vuelta.

Él simplemente cogió la capa del gancho y abrió la puerta. Permaneció allí varios segundos que para ella fueron un par de vidas. — _Su..._ —balbuceó sin comprender por qué decirle aquello, pero no salió ninguna de las palabras que surcaron su mente— No olvides entrenar. —aclaró con tosquedad en su tono indiferente— No quiero como esposa a una perdedora Hyuga. —y con ello cerró la puerta, se puso la capucha y caminó sin mirar atrás. _«¿Suerte con el encuentro?»_ Pensó a varias cuadras sin comprender por qué _quería_ decirle eso. ¿Qué importaba si perdía? No podía hacer nada, después de todo ya estaban casados.

Y aunque no lo percibió, sonrió suavemente al considerarlo.

.

.

Kunai no dejaba de mirarla desde que Sasuke había partido. Llevaba casi diez minutos pegada a la pared sin moverse temiendo que regresara, pero los maullidos de la gata la relajaron después de tanta tensión. _«¿Pasó algo mientras no estuve?»_ Preguntaba por simples modales, pero estaba claro que había pasado algo; algo lo bastante grande como para que Hinata, su ama, no lograra disminuir los latidos de su corazón. La gata se aproximó a la muchacha y comprobó que el aroma a sake provenía de ella.

No había que ser un genio para saber, más o menos, lo que "pudo" suceder.

— _Qui... ¿Quieres comer?_ —murmuró con las mejillas todavía rojas y las palpitaciones en el pecho ligeramente más suaves.

La felina negó con un poco de orgullo la pregunta y subió las escaleras atraída por el curioso aroma en el segundo piso.

Hinata simplemente miró a su mascota desaparecer. Respiró profundo y llevó los pies hasta la cocina donde un desayuno de aspecto y aroma agradable la recibió. No tardó en recordar las palabras de Sasuke junto a su rostro... junto a sus labios.

¡Ese palpitar de nuevo!

El rostro volvió a quemar y cuando decidió tomar la comida que él tan consideradamente le preparó —tratando de olvidar esa noche—, el sonido de su celular la sobresaltó y cayó de la silla. — ¿A-aló? —respondió en el momento preciso en que deslizó el dedo en la pantalla para aceptar la llamada.

— ¡DIOSES, HINATA! ¡QUÉ ALIVIO ESCUCHARTE! —la estridente voz de Ino casi le rompe el tímpano. — ¡¿Estás en casa?! ¿Está Sasuke por allí? ¡Dime que estás sola!

— Uhm... S-sí... E-estoy sol...

— ¡NO TE MUEVAS! —gritó una vez más— ¡Voy para allá así que quédate allí! ¡Ya voy! ¡No te muevas!

— S-sí. —respondió rápido al darse cuenta que asentía como una niña a su madre. La llamada colgó de parte de la nerviosa rubia y aquello sólo le confundió por unos segundos... Hasta que recordó que no pasó la noche en el hostal con el resto de chicas y era de esperar que Ino (siendo la anfitriona) se preocupase de su desaparición. Puso agua en la tetera para tener listo té al arribo de su amiga, subió a cambiarse y antes de ingresar a la ordenada alcoba, percibió el tenue sonido de gruñidos en su habitación. Una vez en la puerta, encontró a Kunai sobre su cama perfectamente tendida y a la adorable mascota gruñendo como un perro.

Quizá hasta peor que uno.

— ¿Kunai-chan? Te... ¿Te encuentras bien? —El animal miró a su dueña, bajó de la cama y la rodeó mientras la olfateaba con cuidado. — ¿Kunai-chan? —la gata tomó asiento delante de ella cubierta en indignación y preocupación por los oloes en la alcoba. Miró a su ingenua dueña con cariño y molestia.

 _«Necesitaré ayuda con esto.»_

.

.

Caminó hasta la puerta cuando los golpes sonaron potentes en la madera. No alcanzó ni a abrir la boca pues Ino ya la abrazaba como si llevase siglos sin verla. — ¡Dioses, cariño! ¡Estaba tan angustiada! ¡Me siento tan culpable, Hinata!

— Ino-san yo... —la rubia la alejó todavía agarrándola de los hombros.

— ¿No paso nada malo, verdad? —ella levantó una ceja y Hinata abrió los ojos más que sorprendida— Corrijo. ¿ _Sasuke-kun_ no te hizo nada, verdad? —la cara de Hinata enrojeció abruptamente— ¡No puede ser!

— ¡N-no es lo q-que crees, I-Ino-san!

La rubia bajó la cabeza por unos segundos antes de levantarla con una pícara sonrisa soltando a la ruborizada muchacha de los hombros para cruzar un brazo y sostener su barbilla con la otra mano.

— Hina, Hina, Hina. Cálmate. Si no pasó nada... o si pasó _algo_ , no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Yo no soy la esposa.

— Sí, pero...

— ¡Nada de peros! —sus ojos adoptaron una extraña mezcla de incomodidad y curiosidad. — Sin embargo, debo de preguntar si aquello que NO pasó, fue consentido por ambos. —El confundido y apenado rostro de Hinata le dio un pequeño pinchazo de culpa— Escucha Hinata. No fue mi intención que te emborracharas más de la cuenta. Yo sólo quería que la pasaras bien como el resto... bueno, casi como el resto. —la rubia desvió la mirada de manera fugaz al pensar en Sakura— Creo que me excedí.

— Ino-san, no te sientas así. La fiesta fue divertida... O bueno, lo poco que recuerdo lo fue. —Hinata sonrió todavía rosada por pensar en Sasuke— Soy yo quien debe disculparse por haber desaparecido de aquella forma. No fue mi intención preocuparte y hacerte creer que me habían secuestrado, pero...

— ¿Secuestrada? —interrumpió Ino con una corta risa— Jamás estuve preocupada por algo como eso, Hina. La recepcionista me avisó esa misma noche que Sasuke fue por ti. —La mirada de Hinata expresan un claro "¿Entonces porqué estabas preocupada?" — Me sentí mal porque al llamar a tu celular me respondió el odioso de Sasuke-kun y me regañó como si fuera una niña. ¡Puedes creerlo! ¡Me dijo que cómo era posible que permitiera que alguien que no soporta el alcohol se emborrachara de esa forma, que si él no llegaba en ese momento luego un desconocido te raptaba y un montón de sandeces más! —vociferó con las manos al aire y el ceño fruncido.

Hinata sonrió incómoda y guardó para sí el leve recuerdo del muchacho de cabello verde que la ayudó en el bar, pero mientras la vergüenza todavía se reflejaba en su rostro con un suave rosa en las mejillas, un par de palabras expresadas por la rubia la sacaron un poco de su abismo de bochorno.

— ¿Sasuke-kun fue al hostal? —interrumpió los insultos a regañadientes de la rubia— Pero, eh... Yo, yo no le dije la dirección. Traté, pero él me indicó que no tenía que decirle a donde iba todo el tiempo.

— Si será idiota, este. —respondió Ino rodando los ojos— Cómo lo supo, da igual. Lo que me importa es no ser la culpable de la consumación del matrimonio porque luego...

— ¡¿Co-co-consumación del ma-ma-ma-matrimonio?! —la poca calma que había tomado al desviar el tema apareció como un volcán en plena erupción.

— Tranquila, tranquila. —la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos— No diré nada a nadie, ni a Sai. ¡Lo juro! De hecho, puedes hacer como que no contó, sí. Porque, bueno, la primera vez juntos debe ser recordada de una manera súper dulce, no como una pasada de copas por culpa de una ami... de una fiesta, verdad.

— Pe-pe-pero, I-I-Ino-san...

— Aunque, claro. Si quedaste embarazada, pues, ni modo.

— ¡I-Ino-san!

— Bien, bien, no diré nada más del tema. —la rubia soltó las manos de la tartamuda Hinata y caminó rumbo a la puerta— Ah y descuida. Las chicas creen que te fuiste temprano porque te hizo mal la bebida, así que nadie sabe que pasaste una noche loca con tu esposo. También me encargué de la recepcionista, ella no dirá nada, ya sabes, de que los Uchiha podrían crecer pronto. Creo que esa noticia es personal y respeto eso, Hinata, no soy tan desubicada como algunos creen.

— Pero... Pero Ino...

— Eso sí. La madrina de ese bebé seré yo, eh. —expresó señalando el abdomen con el índice ya del otro lado de la puerta— Rogaré a los dioses para que sea niña. ¡Bye! ¡Bye!

Y tal como la tormenta Yamanaka apareció, se fue dejando no sólo pensamientos ofuscado sino corazones acelerados y mejillas ardientes. La boca de Hinata quedó abierta y así permaneció un par de minutos después de ver que Ino daba vuelta en la esquina de la cuadra alejándose sin una pizca de pena. Cerró la puerta y pegó la espalda a ella tratando de serenar la mente, pero lo único que Ino había provocado con su corta visita fue traer de vuelta los recuerdos de la noche pasada y una sensación extrañamente familiar en el pecho que le quería sacar el corazón por la boca de sólo pensar que ella podría estar esperando...

 _«Un... Un bebé»_

 _"Mami. ¿Papá cuando va a regresar?"_ Abrió los ojos de par en par al descubrir delante de ella una niña, no mayor a cuatro años, idéntica a ella, pero con los indiscutibles ojos negros del Uchiha. Luego descubrió que en sus brazos yacía dormido un hermoso bebé de unos tres meses.

— ¡AH! —Dio un suave grito cuando la puerta sonó del otro extremo con insistencia y aquella alucinación momentánea la dejó no sólo confundida, sino con una explosión de calidez y dulzura en el corazón. — _Ya..._ Ya voy. —indicó después de respirar profundo para mermar el color carmesí en su rostro. La sorpresa no tardó en desaparecer la vergüenza totalmente de sus ojos con la presencia del otro lado.

— ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Hinata! —reclamó la voz de Sakura quien entró sin permiso cubierta de una extraña sensación que le provocó escalofríos.

— ¿Sakura-san? De qué...

— ¡Cómo pudiste! —gritó avanzando hacia Hinata y haciendo que retrocediera asustada y confundida— ¡Por qué! ¡Yo jamás me fijé en Naruto y tú...! ¡Amo a Sasuke-kun y tú me lo quitaste!

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par todavía más confundida por las palabras. — ¿De... De qué hablas?

— ¡No me trates como una idiota! —la empujó del pecho levemente— ¡Cómo fuiste capaz! ¡Eramos amigas! ¡Eres una maldita!

— No comprendo lo que...

La cachetada resonó en la soledad de la casa y el distrito.

— ¡Desde la academia estuviste enamorada de Naruto y aunque él siempre trató de conquistarme porque era más bonita, yo no lo acepté porque tú lo amabas! ¡Todos! ¡TODOS saben que YO amo a Sasuke-kun y qué es lo que haces después del favor que te hice! ¡QUITÁRMELO!

— N-no, Sakura-san... Yo...

— ¡Te detesto! Te odio. —respondió entre dientes— No dejaré que me lo quites, entendiste. Que Naruto te haya dejado por alguien mucho más vistosa que tú, no es mi culpa y yo no me quedaré como una tarada a que me quiten a la persona que amo. Si él muestra interés por ti es sólo porque quiere experimentar con ese cuerpo que tienes.

— Sasuke-kun jamás haría algo así. redutó con un tono serio mirándola a los ojos.

— ¡Tú que vas a saber! ¡No lo conoces!

— Tienes razón, no lo conozco lo suficiente, pero sé que él jamás haría algo así porque es una buena persona y si lo amaras no dirías cosas como esas.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!

— Y tus palabras son inapropiadas porque yo no te estoy quitando a Sasuke-kun. Ahora si eres tan amable de salir de mi casa te lo agradeceré.

Sakura levantó la mano para darle otra cachetada, pero la detuvieron de la muñeca. Las pupilas de ambas quedaron estáticas con la presencia del muchacho a su espalda.

— _Naruto-kun._

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? ¡Suéltame!

Naruto aflojó la muñeca, pero la expresión de decepción en su rostro sólo hizo que Sakura se aleje del lugar maldiciendo entre dientes.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-chan?

— S-sí... Gracias. Lamento que hayas presenciado algo así. —respondió apenada y bajando la cabeza como disculpa sin darle interés al ardor en la mejilla por el golpe de hace unos segundos.

— No lo lamentes, Hinata. —contestó casi de inmediato con una sonrisa cálida— Defender al idiota de Sasuke a veces provoca esas reacciones en otras personas. —ella levantó la cabeza de inmediato— No es que Sakura-chan no lo comprenda, pero, eh, bueno... ¡Lo importante es que tú ya sabes que ese idiota es una buena persona, de veras!

La sonrisa del rubio reflejó una gratitud inexpresable en palabras que Hinata contestó con un gesto igual por estar allí para Sasuke cuando más lo necesitaba.

— No... No quiero sonar grosera, Naruto-kun, pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? —él sonrió amigable y rascó una mejilla, pero estas adoptaron un tona rosa que lo hacía ver tierno.

— Vine... Vine porque necesitaba ayuda con algo y nadie mejor que tú para eso. —Ella parpadeó perpleja mirando al muchacho con las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa infantil que rayaba en el nerviosismo.

.

.

Se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea desde hace más de media hora por culpa de un integrante que no hacía presencia todavía, pero cuando la muchacha llegó a la puerta, Sasuke no pudo sino maldecir mentalmente cuando no previno que el otro miembro era Sakura. — Bien, ya estamos todos. —Comunicó Shikamaru con los ojos adormilados.

Sakura acomodó su cabello de manera incómoda tras la oreja antes de mirarlo, pero Sasuke la ignoró completamente siguiendo a Shikamaru y Chouji que desconocían lo sucedido entre ambos, pero la indiferencia de Sasuke hacia Sakura ya era normal así que no dignaron en prestar atención demás, o preguntar porqué ignoró el saludo sutil de la médico ninja.

.

.

Naruto y Hinata entraron a la sastrería sonriendo como tontos por un mal chiste que el rubio hizo con respecto al clima. Antes, pasar tanto tiempo a su lado le hubiera provocado más de un desmayo, pero ahora apenas y recordaba que Naruto le había robado el corazón como su primer amor. — ¡Hinata-san! —El grito silenció a ambos clientes y frente a ellos se encontraba una jovencita no mayor a 15 años. — Escuché que te hizo mal la bebida. ¿Eres alérgica?

— Emery-san. Hola. —saludó calmada, pero sus cachetes empezaron a arder suavemente— N-no. No soy alérgica, pe-pero bebí demás y, eh... Pues...

— Ah, qué alivio. Bueno, no tanto porque una intoxicación es peligrosa también. Qué lindo de tu esposo que te fuera a buscar a esa hora de la madrugada para llevarte al hospital.

— ¿Estuvuste en el hospital, Hinata-chan? —preguntó un angustiado Naruto.

— ¿Eh? —volteó en dirección al rubio— No, descuida Naruto-kun. —expresó para calmarlo.

— Pero las intoxicaciones se tratan en hospitales. —Agregó Emery.

— S-sí, pero yo... _Yo no estaba intoxicada._ —contestó apagando la voz y encendiendo el rubor.

— Ah, ya comprendo. —expresó Naruto con una sonrisa que le provocó un leve ataque a Hinata.

— ¡Naruto-kun, n-no es lo que...!

— También perdí la conciencia las primeras veces que me emborra... Que bebí demás, ajá. —aclaró la garganta tratando de ignorar lo que iba a decir. Los tres se miraron de manera fugaz hasta que Naruto cambió el tema preguntando si se conocían desde hace mucho.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! Perdón. Naruto-kun, ella es Emery Rinda-san, la novia de Lee-san. Emery-san, él es Naruto Uzumaki-kun

— ¡Oh! Así que tú eres la novia del cejotas. —él estiró la mano y ella la aceptó gustosa— Eres muy joven. ¿Tus padres lo aprueban?

— Si mis padres estuvieran vivos seguro lo aprobarían, pero fallecieron en la Cuarta Guerra. —el rostro de los muchachos se contrajo por la indiscreción — No pongan esos rostros. Si no fuera por ustedes mis hermanos no habrían sobrevivido.

Ambos sonrieron incómodos pero agradecidos.

— Y aunque agradezco el halago por mi aspecto, Uzumaki-kun, yo cumpliré 22 en un par de meses. —El rostro de Naruto reflejó un poco mas de vergüenza por el comentario, provocando una corta risa ahogada en Hinata. — ¿Qué los trae aquí? —preguntó amistosa y atenta. Hinata recuperó el tono normal de su piel y le explicó el por qué de su visita que volvió a pintar las mejillas de Naruto. — ¡ELIAN! —Gritó de imprevisto detrás del meson, en dirección al taller de costura.

El estridente cambio de voz los dejó turbados unos segundos.

— Él te va a ayudar con lo que buscas, Uzumaki-kun.

Ambos le agradecieron a la dulce muchacha y cuando Naruto ya estada del otro lado de la puerta regresó como un tornado junto a las chicas con una expresión desconcertada, pero, muy en el fondo, feliz.

— ¡¿El idiota fue buscarte cuando escuchó que estabas enferma?!

.

.

Para el anochecer, Shikamaru y Chouji dormían profundamente junto a un par de científicos de Konoha que los acompañaban rumbo al País de las Agua, después de que un equipo de exploración de la Mizukage enviara un comunicado al Hokage para decir que en una cueva subterránea en una isla cercana a la extinta aldea del remolino se halló un segundo pilar como el ya encontrado anteriormente.

Allí, resguardando las distancias de cualquier ninja que osara en emboscarlos para robarles, Sasuke meditaba en blanco... o más bien en perla. Ignorando las aburridas conversaciones de su equipo y la presencia de Sakura, recordaba el momento donde la había besado. No estaba seguro de por qué esa imagen y sensación presentes, pero debía admitir que lo mantenía calmado y, nunca antes visto, feliz. Incluso el saber que Naruto partiría de la ladea un par de días después por asuntos personales no le afectaba; sabiendo que era la única presencia con la que medio conversaba durante los recorridos largos a pie de las misiones.

— Sa... ¿Sasuke-kun? Po... ¿Podemos charlar?

Sabía que Sakura estaba a un par de metros del árbol donde reposaba haciendo guardia, pero la ignoraba. No tenían temas a conversar más que lo relacionado a la misión así que cualquier otra palabra estaba por demás, sobre-estimada.

— Por favor, Sasuke-kun. —rogó— No me ignores. —el silencio era tan denso que incluso se negaba a echarla porque ni un "Lárgate" se merecía.— Quiero... quiero disculparme. Por favor mírame.

La actitud que le mostraba estaba eliminando aquella parte dulce y tímida que siempre le regalaba a él. Sólo Sasuke tenía el privilegio de ver su parte más femenina y ni así le prestaba atención. Porque, claro, estaba pensando en alguien más. En alguien que no era ella.

— ¿Qué tiene Hinata que yo no tenga? —lanzó la pregunta con tosquedad, pero también con un tono dulce y dolido— Soy más fuerte que cualquiera, soy la mejor ninja medico después de Tsunade-sama, soy determinada, soy... Soy la única que te ha amado incluso después de que te marcharse, Sasuke-kun. Por qué no logras aceptarme.

Pero el bello perfil de Sasuke continuaba contemplando la luna.

— Estás pensando en ella. —comentó apretando la mandíbula y bajando la mirada— _Conozco esos ojos._ —volvió a alzar la cabeza, pero la conversación seguía siendo unilateral y la paciencia se le estaba agotando— Es por su cuerpo, cierto. —expresó arrugando la frente— ¡Te sedujo como una...!

El brillo carmesí del Sharingan la enmudeció sin haber caído en un genjutsu. Cada uno de los huesos en su cuerpo se petrificó al presenciar esa actitud asesina que tan oscura tuvo su alma en la adolescencia.

Él volvió a apartar la mirada sin decir palabra.

— _No permitiré que te aleje de mí._ —dijo retomando valor al dar media vuelta para regresar a dormir, pero un suspiro la hizo voltear con el corazón acelerado. Sasuke la observaba directo a los ojos, pero estaba tan ensimismada en la belleza de su rostro que la ceguera le ocultaba la frialdad con la que la estaba contemplando.

— Pienso en ella, la extraño a ella, quiero tener una familia con ella. —los ojos jade vibraban con la luz de la luna reflejando cada uno de los pedazos en los que se quebraba su corazón. Él se levantó de la rama y dio un par de pasos en su dirección— Y en ningún momento estás incluida porque estoy enamorado de Hinata.

Cerró los ojos y alzó la mano para darle una cachetada, pero él la frenó. Ella se soltó y dejó el lugar en una nube de humo.

Sasuke regresó a la rama y volvió a la guardia. Sus ojos se fijaron una vez más en la luna y pensó con cuidado en lo que había dicho. Si no fuera tan indiferente a todo, quizá le hubiera sorprendido su propio discurso, pero debía admitir que no se lo esperaba. Existía una brecha muy amplia entre un simple "me gustas" a un "te amo" y había dicho ambos en la misma semana.

Era posible que las palabras dichas sólo fueron un remedio a la enfermedad posesiva de Sakura. Esperaba que con ello lo dejase tranquilo de una maldita vez porque su obsesión empezaba a colmarle la paciencia.

— Uchiha-san. —llamó uno de los ninjas científicos — Ya puede descansar. Cambio de guardia.

Bajó del árbol y caminó hasta el campamento donde los demás dormían profundamente. Acomodó su cama a un par de metros y arrullado por las cigarras, poco a poco lo envolvió ese aroma fresco que le recordaba a Hinata y lo hacía imaginarla a su lado haciéndole compañía.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Que regalito, eh? *guiño guiño*_

 _Su valiosa espera merece recompensas y me decidí a poner esta escenita porque ¡Ya era tiempo! Debo indicar que traté de escribir algo bueno que no rayara en lo grotesco, pero que tampoco fuera tan dulce y detallado porque eso será para cuando no sea un simple sueñito húmedo. Jejeje..._

 _Voy a tratar, en lo posible, de que desde este cap en adelante puedan leer un sueñito caliente y, pues, que no sólo nuestro Sasuke-kun sea el único pervertirijillo._

 _Les daría avances, pero no tengo nada de nada escrito para el siguiente cap, pero supongo será tan bueno como los anteriores._

 _Creo que hubieron varias escenas épicas, pero mi favorita sería esa confesión que le hizo a Sakua al final. ¡Me salió de chiripa y me quedó de la put* madre!_

 _¿A ustedes cual le pareció mejor?_

 _Y, pues, no nos veremos en este fic hasta el siguiente año (a menos que me de un atacazo artístico y escriba 10mil palabras en una semana... Cosa que me ha sucedido sólo un par de veces, pero no se ilusionen). Espero que pasen unas fiestas súper chéveres, atragántense de pollo en las cenas (el 24 y 31, si no me equivoco) y no beban demasiado si van a conducir (me preocupo por ustedes aunque no lo crean)._

* * *

 _ **Besos y abrazos en papel de regalo.**_


	22. Los sentimientos de Hinata

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Nota: Clasificación M+18_

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #231 •**

* * *

.

.

Abrió los ojos esa mañana tan bien descansada que parecía no haber pegado el ojo en días. — Al fin despiertas. —sonó una voz gruesa a su espalda y cuando giró se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke tan, pero tan cerca, que no se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban prisioneros hasta que él se apartó para acariciar su mejilla.

Volvió a abrir los ojos seguida de un salto y se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la habitación con el corazón acelerado.

Salió de la cama sin pensar mucho en ello —había sido un sueño y ya—, vistió ligero, preparó un desayuno nutritivo y cuando se acordó que una gata vivía con ella empezó a llamarla para darle de comer, pero Kunai no apareció y aunque la felina vagaba por su cuenta casi todo el día, el estar completamente sola la hizo sentir nostálgica. Desde su mudanza no salía mucho al pueblo —como cuando vivía en la mansión— y las veces que estaba en casa... Sasuke también estaba. De una u otra forma se había acostumbrado a su presencia —silenciosa casi todo el tiempo— y antes de darse cuenta su cabeza estaba atiborrada de sus gestos.

 _"... me gustas."_

Sonrojó con la velocidad de un disparo. Palmeó sus mejillas y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces.

— ¿Qué haces? —abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar su voz en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, volteó y encontró a Sasuke con el hombro apoyado en la madera, vestido de manera casual— No me digas que necesitas ir al hospital. —agregó otra voz a su espalda y encontró a un segundo Sasuke con delantal y cabello recogido lavando platos— Detesto los hospitales. —señaló un tercero en la mesa delante de ella bebiendo café.

— ¿Eh?

— También odio los dulces. —expresó un cuarto Sasuke reclinado en el mesón, sin camisa y húmedo por el sudor.

Hinata se levantó abrumada por las miradas que todos le daban. Empezó a retroceder hacia la ventana sin opción a escapar por la puerta ya que estaba bloqueada.— Tú eres igual de dulce que esas cosas. —reclamó un quinto Sasuke que emergió en la ventana con la ropa de misiones. Sobresaltó y golpeó contra el cuerpo de un sexto que apareció detrás de ella sin darse a notar. Trató de alejarse, pero fue tomada prisionera por la cintura con aquellos fuertes brazos. Sentía la respiración en su oído, tan rojo como sus mejillas.

— ¿M-Me p-puedes so...?

— _Y aún así te devoraría entera._ —susurró ronco.

Abrió los ojos una vez más, examinó la alcoba y al recordar lo cerca que estuvo Sasuke de besarla en el sueño, ruborizó. Pero luego rememoró que sí la había besado en la realidad, con el cuerpo entero tan rojo como un tomate, ocultó la cara en la almohada. _«¿Qué me está pasando?»_ Se dijo a sí misma.

 _"No quiero ser obvia, pero... ¿Esto no significa que sentimos algo por él?"_ Ella levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendida. _"Lo digo porque, pues, es similar a lo que sentíamos por Naruto-kun."_

 _«Y eso... ¿No es malo?»_ Se respondió angustiada.

 _"¿Malo? ¿Por qué estaría mal?"_

 _«Y si... ¿Y si esto lo hago para... olvidarme de Naruto-kun?»_

 _"Pero... ya no sentimos nada por él."_

 _«Y si... Y si ya no sentimos nada porque veo a Sasuke-kun como... como un... ¿Un reemplazo?»_ Estrelló la cara en la almohada una vez más. _«¡No quiero hacerle eso! No se merece un trato así. No... No podría...»_ Y angustiada por lo que no sabía, pero sabía, su conciencia permaneció callada sin comprender la respuesta en el silencio. _«Visitaré a Kurenai-san.»_

De un salto salió de la cama, se cambió la ropa y sin darle importancia al desayuno pasó largo por el pasillo, pero al buscar en la sala su celular vio el altar y se acercó a mostrar sus respetos como de costumbre una vez al día. Miró a su madre un momento, luego observó a la familia de Sasuke y sonrojó al reverenciar en dirección de su suegra, suegro y cuñado diciendo un: _«Buenos días, ma... madre, pa-padre... Her-ma-no.»_ Nunca los había llamado así, ni siquiera lo había pensado antes, pero la idea resaltó como fuego y no la pudo extinguir.

 _"Tómate la paciencia de observar lo que hace, lo que le gusta,  
cómo reacciona a ciertas acciones u opiniones... Quien sabe,  
y quizás tengas más en común con él de lo que crees."_

Allí permaneció unos minutos más después de escuchar las palabras que su ex-maestra le dijo hace unos meses. Miró a Itachi y descubrió que de toda la generación, sólo ellos tenían (o tuvieron) hermanos. Recordó lo poco que él le había platicado sobre su familia y en ese momento quiso saber más. ¿Por qué hubo una policía interna en Konoha? ¿Por qué el Distrito Uchiha se hallaba tan lejos de la aldea? ¿En realidad su hermano Itachi había exterminado a todos, o hubo algo más? Porque Sasuke recordaba a Itachi con cariño, y si todavía lo amaba no pudo haber hecho algo así.

Tenía curiosidad sobre su vida.

Quería aprender más.

Y _quería_ que regresara pronto para preguntarle.

Su corazón dio un par de fuertes latidos que la hicieron sonreír de manera mecánica. La sensación que había creado Sasuke era placentera, y al recordar la confesión sintió algo completamente diferente a lo que una vez le pasó con Naruto. ¿Cuál era esa diferencia? Sus ojos vagaron por el cuarto tratando de descifrar por sí misma qué era aquello que lo hacía diferente a la vez anterior, pero no lograba dar con la respuesta.

Sus ojos volvieron a enfocar el rostro de Itachi, luego a Mikoto, una vez más Itachi y por último al patriarca Uchiha. _«Se parece a Fugaku-san.»_ Se dijo tranquila permitiendo que la calidez en su pecho se dispersara lenta y constantemente. Miró a Mikoto una vez más. _«Pero tiene los ojos de su mamá.»_ Mikoto y su madre parecían tener la misma mirada dulce. La sonrisa se expandió un poco más y lo notó, se levantó ya no tan convencida de molestar a Kurenai con alguna tonta pregunta sobre matrimonio, ya que era la única persona con la que se sentía a gusto —o, quizá, no tan presionada— de tratar esos temas. _«No. ¡Sí iré!»_ Se alentó a sí misma con las manos delante de su pecho. Kurenai era la única que podía afirmar si Sasuke-kun le gustaba o era algo...

Cubrió su boca de golpe y la mirada se perdió en recuerdos.

Ella empezó de cero con él. Descubrió poco a poco que detestaba los dulces, los hospitales y que no le prestaran atención al hablar; sabía que recordaba a su familia con cariño; que Naruto era como un hermano; era atento aunque trataba de ocultarlo, como cuando resfrió y la obligó a permanecer en cama hasta sanar; se preocupaba por ella, como esa vez intentando salvarla del portal que la dejó ciega... Apartó las manos de su rostro y las contempló.

 _"¿Qué sientes?"_

Recordó sus palabras aquella vez que la llevó a la biblioteca y sujetó sus manos de manera intempestiva.

 _"¿Qué soy para ti?"_

Esa pregunta aquella vez que la acercó a su pecho en la cama mientras visitaban la residencia del Daimyo del País del Fuego.

 _"Bésame"_

Sonrojó veloz y topó sus labios con el recuerdo de su primer beso robado a unos metros en la entrada de la Aldea.

 _"Lo hago por ti."_

Fue lo que respondió cuando preguntó su motivo para aceptar el trasplante.

 _"Si lo llevas tú sabrán que eres mi esposa."_

Sacó el dije del abanico y lo miró con atención. — _No he bordado mi ropa._ —murmuró para sí misma y cerró los ojos apenada de recordar el beso en el hospital. — _Él sí lo demuestra._ —Dijo mirando el retrato familiar al darse cuenta qué lo hacía diferente a la vez anterior— _Sasuke-kun sí..._ Sí demuestra lo que siente por mí. —abrió los ojos y expresó más segura que antes aquellas palabras que sonrosaron sus mejillas a mares cuando la vaga imagen de esa noche le trajo al presente que hubo un beso más allá de lo dulce. Un beso que creó no sólo calor, sino fuego en su interior. Cubrió su rostro abochornada de tener eso en mente. _«Sasuke-kun sí... Sí me gusta.»_

El maullido de su amada gata la distrajo por un momento de su alborotada mente.

— A-ahora estoy i-indispuesta, Kunai-chan. —dijo con el rostro cubierto— Yo... Yo tengo... Yo creo que... —pero los insistentes sonidos del animal la hicieron levantar la cabeza y, todavía roja, estiró la mano con el rostro confundido por el libro que el animal le estaba entregando. — ¿Qué es esto?

 _«Lo pensé bien y... Bueno~, me aconsejaron, ama— que en lugar de castigar al Uchiha, lo ayude un poco.»_ Hinata tomó el librito de portada verde. _«Porque, bueno, le estas complicando muchísimo la vida al muchacho, sabes.»_ Ella sonrojó al leer la portada de "Haciéndolo en el paraíso."

— ¿D-De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó asombrada.

 _«Sasuke lo dejó oculto en uno de sus cajones, pero no creo que se moleste si te lo presto.»_

— T-tienes que regresarlo. —indicó rápidamente extendiendo el librito hacia la gata con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, pero la gata tomó asiento delante de ella en el suelo y meneó su rabo con sobriedad. _«Cómo se lo voy a regresar si Sasuke no está, eh.»_

— Kunai-chan, devuélvelo. —demandó estirando el libro hacia el animal al sentir que no desaparecía de sus dedos, pero la gata resopló molesta; lo que la dejó anonadada. Era como si Kunai estuviera molesta con ella, cosa que no había pasado antes. Nunca. — ¿Kunai? —La gata se levantó y caminó parsimoniosa hasta la puerta, maulló y Hinata se levantó al comprender que la siguiera. Lenta y constante, Hinata subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Sasuke donde la gata se detuvo delante de la cajonera abierta. — ¿Qué sucede? —Kunai maulló y tocó el cajón con su pata. Hinata ladeó la cabeza y Kunai siseó.

 _«¡Ay! ¡Que es de él, te digo! Ahora entiendo un poco a Sasuke y le tengo lástima.»_

— ¡Kunai! —la gata saltó a la ventana y dejó la alcoba para no amargarse más. Si Hinata entendía o no que lo había sacado de allí, le daba igual. Ella ya había cumplido con lo que le había dicho Kurenai al pie de la letra. Oh, bueno. Casi al pie.

Permaneció unos minutos más parada delante de la cajonera, miró el libro, miró el cajón abierto, el libro, el cajón, el libro, el cajón...

— Esto es de... —Suspiró nerviosa y lo abrió por simple reflejo sólo para encontrar una pequeña felicitación de cumpleaños que le afirmó que eso era de Sasuke. Cerró el libro de golpe, cerró los ojos de golpe y sonrojó de golpe. _«No sabía que a Sasuke-kun le... le gustaba esto ta-también.»_ Abrió los párpados lentamente e invadida de aquella curiosidad que tenía por descubrir más sobre él ahora que había admitido sus sentimientos, tomó el librito con mano temblorosa y se situó en la primera página. _«S-sí leo un poco no... no me sentiré incómoda de mirarlo por... porque yo también leí. ¿Verdad?»_

Suspiró y volvió a cerrar el libro.

— ¡Pero si leo y después igual no puedo mirarlo a los ojos! —exclamó inquieta y segundos después miró la portada de nuevo. Exhaló con los hombros caídos y las mejillas rojas aún. — _Lea o no lea él descubrirá que ya lo encontré._ —murmuró deprimida. Tomó asiento en la cama y sujetó el libro delante de ella una vez más. Contuvo el aire y abrió la portada ignorando su parte inocente que le alertaba sobre esa lectura para adultos. Aunque claro, ella ya era adulta y estaba casada. ¿Qué más da si lo leía? Además, no podía negar que en el fondo sentía curiosidad propia sobre el tema de las relaciones; de lo que sabía lo básico.

Sí, lo básico.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #239 •**

* * *

.

.

Shikamaru y Chouji, junto a los científicos, no sabían lo que había ocurrido entre Sakura y Sasuke, pero lo que sea que fue los llevó abrumados todo el camino por la incómoda y depresiva cara de la médico ninja. De manera mental rogaban ver el mar pronto y encontrarse con el barco de la Mizukage para arribar al campamento instalado por Kirigakure y así deshacerse de ese horrible peso. Aunque, claro, Sasuke era el único a quien la actitud de la kunoichi le importaba en lo más mínimo, porque estaba inmerso en terminar el segundo tomo del Icha Icha.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #241 •**

* * *

.

.

Despertó cuando escuchó la puerta del primer piso y salió de la cama intrigada porque no sintió presencia alguna caminando por el pasillo, así como tampoco alguna alerta de parte de su felina guardiana. Activó el Byakugan y no encontró persona o individuo, ni siquiera alguna perturbación dentro del radio de alcance.

Bajó las escaleras y descubrió la puerta sin seguro. Volvió a activar su doujutsu, pero nadie más que ella se encontraba en el distrito. Cerró la puerta y suspiró. Pensó que tal vez se debía al cansancio.

— ¿Me buscabas?

Giró por la voz coqueta y sin tiempo a nada fue aprisionada contra el rincón.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —exclamó de golpe y sus mejillas colorearon por la cercanía de su cuerpo al suyo— ¿Cua... Cuándo...? —abrió los ojos de par en par y todo su rostro se tornó rojo al sentir sus labios succionando los de ella con intensidad. Trató de apartarlo, pero una parte la detuvo a medio camino y él aprovechó para sujetarla de las muñecas, elevando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Con sus habilidades se lo quitaría de encima en un parpadeo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante el beso y dejándose llevar por la fogosa sensación, volvió a abrir los párpados al sentir su mano abrir el abrigo, levantar la blusa y acariciar su abdomen con dulzura y pasión a la vez.

Movió los labios intentando articular alguna palabra que lo detuviese, pero además de pensarlo no conseguía más que sentir sus dedos subir por el vientre y llegar al brasier.

Se apartó de ella y se acercó a su oído con la mano dentro de su blusa aún, acariciando el borde de encaje.

— _Prefieres aquí o..._ —la mano rápidamente salió de su blusa y alzó la falda con premura. Sus dedos rozaron su muslo haciendo cosquillas que desaparecieron veloces cuando sus masculinos dedos llegaron al encaje de la panty y, peligrosamente, empezaron a acercarse a su zona sensible.

Despertó en la cama, aferrada a una almohada que llevaba puesta una camiseta con el símbolo Uchiha. Miró la habitación de forma mecánica. Tenía la respiración y el corazón acelerados. Al recordar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder en el sueño estalló como un volcán y se ocultó bajo las sabanas que desprendían ese bello aroma a almendras.

.

.

El trayecto a la isla no tardó más de cuatro hora en barco. La relación entre Sakura y Sasuke iba de mal en peor. La mirada jade a momentos se tornaba oscura y dolida cada vez que el Uchiha estaba cerca o cuando alguien del equipo hacía mención de su nombre.

— Bien... Bienvenidos. —recibió Chojuro al grupo de Konoha en el campamento— La Mizukage se disculpa por no recibirlos personalmente, pero tenía asuntos pendientes.

— Buenas tardes, Choujuro-san. No te preocupéis preocupes. ¿Nos puedes llevar a la runa?

— Claro. Es por aquí.

La actitud de Sakura mermó un poco al llegar al campamento y Sasuke se adelantó con Shikamaru para darle vistazo a la runa por sí mismo.

Shikamaru contempló la roca. Igual a la otra. Los símbolos en la misma posición, pero el campo de energía de la vez anterior no existía. La runa no estaba situada en el medio de un claro boscoso, sino en una isla pequeña de forma circular cuyas rocas a su alrededor estaban posicionadas de manera artificial. — Uno de nuestros aldeanos la encontró durante una investigación de plantas medicinales.

— ¿Se acercó alguien? ¿Ha sucedido algo inusual?

— El hombre no la tocó porque creyó que era un altar sagrado y cuando el primer equipo llegó, informó de inmediato a Central por el estilo de inscripción que el Hokage nos había proporcionado. Desde entonces está cercada el área y nadie se ha aproximado a más de 10 metros.

— ¿Alguien a utilizado ninjutsu?

— No dentro de los diez metros que establecí.

Shikamaru le pidió al miembro Hyuga que examinara los alrededores sin acercarse al perímetro señalado por Chojuro. Algo le decía que no podía ser tan fácil y ató con su jutsu de sombras al hombre en caso de un suceso inesperado.

— ¡Byakugan! —exclamó el hombre y Sasuke llevó sus ojos a la roca tanto con el sharingan como el rinnegan activos.

Como aquella vez cuando entrenó con Hinata, Sasuke sintió al en su red de chakra, que ahora podía definir como un ligero aumento del mismo al usar su rinnegan. Sin duda se debía al trasplante y al regresar a la aldea iría directo donde Tsunade por información ya que la ultima vez que trató de averiguar con Kakashi, terminó emborrachándose con Naruto.

— Hay una barrera de chackra y un sello en el centro. —dijo el Hyuga normalmente hasta que realizó un gesto extraño.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— El... El sello me... No me... puedo mover.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó Sakura apuntando con su dedo las rocas que empezaron a levantarse del suelo. Tanto los ninjas de Kirigakure como los de Konoha se pusieron alerta. Las grandes rocas se aventaron en dirección de cada una de las personas en el lugar a una velocidad impresionante. Sasuke cambió de lugar con un tronco, destrozado por el impacto. Sakura rompió una roca con su puño y esquivó ágil una segunda que emergió por detrás. Chouji aumentó de tamaño, pero eso atrajo más de una piedra a su cuerpo y perdió el conocimiento cuando una de las rocas impactó su cabeza.

Shikamaru trató de cubrir a su amigo tirado en el suelo, pero el sello empezó a brillar y el cuerpo del miembro Hyuga comenzó a ser succionado; arrastrándolo en el proceso.

— ¡Shinra tensei! —exclamó Sasuke y tanto las rocas como Shikamaru salieron expulsados a varios metros, pero el cuerpo del Hyuga continuó el trayecto hacia el sello. El Uchiha trató de cambiar de lugar, pero le fue imposible y corrió en dirección a la runa ya que siendo un Hyuga, terminaría ciego en el portal y eso acarrearía su muerte.

— ¡Jutsu de sellado: Dios del Fuego Eterno, Suzaku! —gritó una mujer.

Cuatro siluetas se posicionaron fugaces alrededor de la runa, realizaron varios movimientos con sus manos y las plantaron en tierra de manera sincronizada. Una burbuja de color rojizo envolvió la piedra y de la punta emergió la cabeza y el pico de un ave que graznó hacia el cielo provocando que la lluvia de piedras se detuviera al instante.

Shikamaru apartó al miembro Hyuga desmayado y lo llevó a la carpa de atención médica donde Chouji ya se encontraba; auxiliado por un miembro de kirigakure al igual que otros tres ninjas más. Sasuke le dio una mirada aburrida al cuarteto de individuos que hicieron presencia en el lugar. Los visitantes inesperados levantaron la mano del suelo y la mujer realizó un segundo movimiento de manos que desapareció al ave y provocó que la burbuja roja se apegase a la runa, destruyéndola en una explosión de llamas hasta volverla nada.

— ¡Eh, Sasuke! —exclamó el de cabello blanco con una sonrisa amigable cuando todo volvió a ser tranquilo— Ha pasado tiempo. ¿Los rumores son ciertos? —Chojuro entrecerró los ojos ya que el rostro se le hacía familiar.

— Buenas tardes, Sasuke. —saludó cortés el más corpulento de todos.

— ¿Que hacen aquí? —preguntó Sasuke con un tono indiferente y frío.

— Esa no es forma de recibir a tu maestro, Sasuke-kun. —expresó Orochimaru con esa encantadora sonrisa.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó igual de odioso.

— Qué bueno que nos extrañes, Sasuke. —sonsacó con sarcasmo Suigetsu junto a una palmadita en el hombro.

— Orochimaru. —dijo Shikamaru acercándose junto con Chojuro y otro par de ninjas de Kirigakure— Estás fuera del País del Fuego.

— ¡Tiene permiso! —gritó la voz de un quinto hombre que salió de los arbustos con el sudor a flor de piel y con tono levemente verdoso— ¡Tiene permiso del Hokage, Shikamaru-san!

—¡Sasuke-kun~! —exclamó Karin con los ojos brillantes, acomodando su cabellera y ropa de camino al círculo de ninjas que se formó— ¡Por qué no has dado la cara, eh! N-No es que yo quiera verte...

— Ese sello. —indico Shikamaru ignorando a la muchacha— ¿Qué sucedió con la runa?

— Se deshizo. —respondió en su dirección— Era la única manera de evitar que se llevara al hombre del Clan Hyuga y que nos asesinara de aquella poética manera. —Tanto Shikamaru como Sasuke arrugaron la frente levemente. — Si ambos son tan amables de invitarme a la carpa, podré explicar todo lo referente a mi investigación. —Orochimaru, sin ser invitado aún, caminó en dirección a la tienda de reunión instalada a varios metros, cerca de la carpa de atención médica— Karin, tú también debes venir.

— ¿No van a... a esperar a... Naruto? —preguntó Yamato casi sin aire y limpiando su frente del sudor, así como recuperando su tono de piel. Sasuke lo miró de perfil— Llegará en unos... diez minutos.

— Sería bueno que ese ignorante también lo escuche. —señaló Karin acomodando sus lentes— Además... —miró a Sasuke y se los sacó para que sus largas pestañas danzaran con el viento— Eso nos da tiempo para... para charlar, Sasuke-kun~

— Sí, buena idea. —exclamó Suigetsu cuando el Uchiha suspiró ante la actitud coqueta de la pelirroja— Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Es cierto? —Sasuke lo miró fríamente de perfil— Eh~ No me mires así, Sasuke. No soy el único interesado; Juugo también. —lo señaló con el pulgar— Y Karin también, aunque quiera creer que no.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —gritó la pelirroja y la cabeza de Suigetsu desapareció cuando el golpe lo impactó al convertirse en agua— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Solo eres un tiburón chismoso! Sasuke-kun es un alma libre y, y... —el Uchiha miró a Juugo, ya que de todo el ex-equipo Taka, era el único con se podía hablar de manera civilizada.

— Suigetsu se refiere a un rumor en Amegakure sobre ti y una boda. —La sonrisa de Orochimaru creció levemente, los ojos de Shikamaru rodaron hacia Chojuro, que con el nombre logró ubicar de dónde conocía al muchacho de cabello blanco y no tardó en arrugar un poco el ceño, Yamato levantó la mirada cuando un miembro de Konoha le llevó algo para beber y tanto los ojos de Karin como de Suigetsu se posaron en él, plagados de expectativa.

— Sí, me casé. —se agachó sutilmente y tomó una piedra en sus dedos con la mano izquierda; la sorpresa en Juugo y Suigetsu no tardó en mostrarse, y quizá en Karin hubiera sido igual si no hubiera estado pálida y con el alma en la boca al escucharlo. Dio un paso en dirección al puerto, aventó la piedra y de entre unos arbustos emergió un verde Naruto. — Para la próxima no tardes, tarado.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Qué fue eso, de veras!

Sasuke dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la carpa, seguido de su maestro; curioso tanto por el implante como por el matrimonio. Shikamaru rascó su cabeza y siguió a los hombres. — Andando, tonta. —dijo Suigetsu tomando a la pelirroja por debajo de los hombros para arrastrar su lánguido cuerpo hasta la reunión.

.

.

— ¡¿De veras?! —gritó el rubio con una sonrisa en dirección a la pelirroja mientras Shikamaru y Chojuro abandonaban la carpa para discutir la situación de Suigetsu.

— ¡No lo haré solo porque Sasuke-kun me lo pidió, eh! —respondió con los lentes empañados y las mejillas ligeramente pintadas de rosa.

— Pero si él no dijo na... ¡Agh! —allá terminó otra cabeza de Suigetsu que regeneró casi de inmediato— Ya que esta aburrida charla terminó, quiero saber.

— ¿Saber qué? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa al saber que Karin le enseñaría algunas técnicas de sellado de su clan; especialmente las que sirvieran para las Runas de Confinamiento Eterno.

— ¡Viven en el mismo lugar! —exclamó animoso el muchacho de diente salido— Sasuke se casó, pero no me quiso decir como es su esposa. O si algún día nos la presentará. —acotó mirando de reojo al Uchiha insensible que dirigía sus pasos fuera de la carpa haciéndose de oídos sordos.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —dijo elevando las cejas; el nombre atrajo la atención de Orochimaru— ¿La quieres conocer? Tengo su foto. —sacó de su pantalón el celular— ¡También te presentaré a mi dulce Shion-chan! —agregó con una sonrisa.

— Oh~ —expresó Suigetsu al acercarse al rubio— Es muy bonita. —el comentario atrajo la atención de Yuugo y Karin; esta última se aproximó con recelo para conocer a la mugrosa arrebatadora de su perfecto Sasuke-kun— Mira, Karin. Ella si tiene pechos, no como tú. —La rabia de la pelirroja por el comentario fue un grano de arena comparado con la aura densa que desprendió Sasuke al sujetar el teléfono del rubio y dejar la tienda confiscando el aparato.

Los ex-miembros de Taka, junto con Naruto, quedaron en blanco ante la reacción. — Naruto-kun. —Orochimaru rompió el silencio— ¿Acaso esa joven es miembro del Clan Hyuga? —el rubio asintió todavía asombrado por la actitud. — Interesante. —Expresó pensativo y curiosamente intrigado por la mezcla que resultará con tales genes.

— Orochimaru-sama. Acaso Sasuke está... —Suigetsu y Yuugo miraron al hombre y este simplemente sonrió silencioso a la pregunta que Naruto ignoró al salir de la carpa en busca de su celular. Suigetsu y Yuugo se miraron entre ellos asombrados no sólo por la actitud de Sasuke sino de saber que él sintiera algo así.

— No chirríes los dientes, Karin, se te van a caer y vas a quedar más fe... —allá tiró otra cabeza del bocón de Hozuki.

— Pienso que deberías apoyarlo, Karin. —señaló Yuugo calmado— Puede que no sienta aquello por ti, pero él ya es feliz. ¿No es eso lo que querías? —La pelirroja miró al muchacho de mala gana, pero no pudo mantener la rabia por mucho y cayó teatralmente sobre una silla con lágrimas inundando el sitio.

— ¡Sí! —respondió entre sollozos— ¡Pero quería que fuera feliz conmigo! —entre llanto y llanto, Orochimaru se levantó.

— Suigetsu. —expresó con aquel tinte ceremonioso y reptilesco— Será mejor que permanezcas en esta carpa. Los de Kirigakure no están a gusto con tu presencia.

— Sí, me di cuenta. —comentó rascando su oído sin darle importancia.

— Y, Karin. —agregó en la entrada— En el poco tiempo que estés en Konoha, averigua sobre el hijo del Hokage. —ella asintió, secando sus lágrimas con la manga— Estoy muy interesado en saber si su afinidad al Sharingan fue heredada.

— C-como ordene, O-Orochimaru-sama.

.

.

Las tiendas de campaña eran individuales, pero no comprendía por qué Naruto seguía en la suya si ya le había devuelto el maldito celular. — Vete. ¡Y ya deja de mirarme! —dijo levemente alterado por la fija e incómoda mirada que su amigo le daba desde hace diez minutos. — Si vas a decir algo, dilo o lárgate.

— Es que...

— Lárgate.

— Ya, ya. Espera. —Naruto tomó aire hasta inflar su pecho como un sapo— Tú... E-es normal... E-eso de... con ella... Lo del...

— Lárgate.

— ¡No. demonios! —exclamó arrugando el ceño y con las mejillas suavemente pintadas de rosa— ¡Déjame hablar, maldita sea, esto no es fácil!

— No haré pijamada.

— No, no es eso.

— No hablaré con Shion sobre Karin.

— ¡No, eso tampoco! Aunque no lo había pensado... ¡Pero eso no es importante por el momento, de veras! —Sasuke suspiró y le dio la espalda— ¡Hey! Si tú quisiera preguntar algo sobre parejas, también me consultarías.

— No. —el rubio rascó su cabeza molesto.

— ¡No tengo a quien más preguntar! Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei son muy viejos y Sai lo diría por toda la aldea. ¡Además somos como hermanos!

— No somos hermanos. —Sasuke cubrió su oído con el brazo y Naruto bufó.

— Bien, me obligaste. Te lo advertí, eh. —Sasuke escuchó un _¡poof!_ , pero continuó ignorándolo— Pe-pensaba darle esto a Shion por cumpleaños, además del anillo, pero no sé si le guste. —Sasuke abrió los ojos con el único propósito de botarlo a patadas por una pregunta tan idiota. ¿Cómo iba a saber si le gustaba algo que era para alguien más? ¿Peor si era algo para una mujer?

— Pregúntale a Sakura.

— ¡Me saca los dientes si me ve así! —remarcó preocupado y la curiosidad de Sasuke lo hizo girar con más rapidez, pero ver a Hinata con un vestido escotado no le agradó en los más mínimo— Pensaba mostrarte a Shion, pero no quiero que le veas los pechos a mi futura esposa.

— ¿Y acaso no estás usando a _mi_ esposa? —respondió entre dientes y antes de que Naruto pudiera responder con un: "Pero de seguro tú ya se los viste.", Sasuke activó el sharingan de manera automática e incendió la manta que el rubio usó para no recibir el ataque. Hubo otro _¡poof!_ y el rubio chocó contra la frente de Yamato al dejar la tienda.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke-san! —clamó el adulto sobando su frente— Orochimaru quiere hablar contigo. —y con esas cortas palabras, Naruto alcanzó a llegar a la carpa médica vestido de él mismo y a salvo del Uchiha ya que Sakura, al igual que Tsunade, no permitía conflictos ni uso de ninjutsu en el interior.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #245 •**

* * *

.

.

Se acurrucó en esos cálidos brazos porque la mañana era fría. El ambiente tenía el característico aroma a almendras, lluvia y tierra. Las caricias en su cabellera la adormecía. — ¿Aún tienes frío? —preguntó y ella afirmó nerviosa pegada a su cuerpo. Sobresaltó levemente cuando sintió su mano acariciar su cuello y él acercó su cuerpo otro poco hasta que sintió su pecho apretado contra sus pectorales. Sonrojó cuando descubrió que él sobaba su pierna con el pie debajo de la sábana y abrió los ojos nerviosa porque sabía que encontraría esa mirada coqueta que en el silencio le sugería _hacer_ algo para entrar en calor.

— _No... ¿No podemos s-sólo estar así?_ —murmuró rogando que aceptara, pero él obviamente no quería algo así.

— Sólo soporto el calor —expresó sumergiendo su rostro en el cuello donde un beso la hizo tiritar— _si es tuyo._ —susurró a su oreja y lamió su lóbulo tan apasionadamente que la estremeció. Su boca se situó en el cuello y suavemente recorrió su piel hasta el hombro. Introdujo su pierna entre las de ella sobando delicadamente su interior. La mano derecha dejó la calidez de su espalda y recorrió su cintura, cosquilleó hasta sus caderas y descendió por el muslo hasta llegar a su trasero para apretar y acercar sus partes inferiores con un pequeño y constante roce de telas que empezaba a ser ardiente.

Su respiración masculina le cosquilleaba el cuello y le aceleraba el pulso.

Ella mordió su labio inferior por la sensación, incrustó los dedos en su pecho fornido y con tímido movimiento de cabeza le dio permiso para que la otra mano, fuerte y viril, se introdujera por la delgada tela de su blusa y jugara con su pezón. Hinata tiritó por la sensación. Él posó sus labios de nuevo en la piel y dejando un camino fogoso, llegó hasta uno de sus pechos y ella no pudo contener ese diminuto quejido.

— _Me gustas._ —expresó sin apartarse de su piel sensible y ella lo miró a los ojos con vergüenza— _¿Me amas?_ —le preguntó regresando a una posición donde ambos se tenían uno frente a otro— _Responde y serás mía para siempre._ —agregó acercando su boca a la de ella y abrió levemente los labios para aceptar no sólo el fuego de su boca, sino también de su lengua.

Lentamente su espalda hizo contacto con el colchón. Con las mejillas iluminadas de rojo y los ojos cerrados para apreciar el detalle de la acción, Hinata permitió que Sasuke subiera la blusa hasta deshacerse de ella y el roce de su piel la volvió a estremecer. El sonido de la respiración aumentaba, el ritmo cardíaco también. El calor del frote de sus cuerpos daba paso a las tenues gotas del sudor y los sonidos cobraban intensidad.

Su miembro se sobaba en la pierna y el calor, así como el tamaño, empezaban a sentirse. Las manos jugueteaban con sus pechos. Los gemidos se ahogaban en su garganta cuando tomaban entre sus dedos los pezones para acariciaros de tal forma que la derretía y los endurecía en el proceso. — Ah~ —Dejó escapar un murmullo suave cuando sus dedos aparecieron en su zona íntima y empezaron a acariciar su femineidad sobre el panty. Agarró la sábana entre sus dedos y apretó temerosa de lo que él estaba haciendo, pero no quería que se detuviera. La humedad comenzaba a esparcirse por la tela y cuando por fin la dejó tomar una buena cantidad de aire por los posesivos besos, Sasuke le quitó el interior, colocó las rodillas frente a ella y abrió sus piernas invadido por una mirada oscura que rayaba en la pasión.

Su cabeza le gritaba que se ocultara bajo las sábanas. La posición era demasiado comprometedora como para soportarla y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia, pero el cuerpo se dejaba llevar por lo que él quería. Deseaba que él lo hiciera. Sonrojó todavía más cuando se deshizo de sus pantalones y el firme miembro resaltó entre sus piernas. Llevó la miradas a sus oscuros ojos que se acercaban a medida que aproximaba su masculinidad a la entrada fogosa. Abrió los párpados sobresaltada por el calor que desprendía su miembro al rozar ligeramente su intimidad y cuando Sasuke bajó el torso para rozar la piel, ella llevó las manos tras la imponente espalda, brillante y resbaladiza por el sudor.

Tiritaba cada vez que la punta jugaba en la parte exterior y él se alejó un poco de su cuerpo para contemplarla.

Él lucía tan imponente, tan maduro. Ese tono frío en sus rasgos la hacían sentir segura porque sus ojos sólo mostraban dulzura; y sólo se lo mostraba a ella. La invadió una explosión en el pecho tanto por la mirada masculina como por el cuerpo fornido y esa venda en el brazo que le daba un toque rebelde. Él acercó su torso al de ella y una de las manos bajó hasta la entrepierna para sujetar su virilidad posicionando la cabeza de su miembro en su humedad.

— ¡Ahh~! —escapó un gemido sonoro y miró el tejado con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parpadeó varias veces, giró el cuerpo de un lado a otro y se encontró sola en la habitación, acalorada en otoño, húmeda sin haber tomado un baño y cuando la tranquilidad quería calmarla, el rostro ardió por el recuerdo del sueño. Tomó la almohada con la camiseta de Sasuke, sumergió la cara en ella y gritó a todo pulmón. _«¡N-No debí leerlo! ¡No debí!»_ Se regañó como todas las mañanas desde que había terminado en una tarde aquel interesante y detalladísimo librito sobre un ninja que viajaba por el mundo con el propósito de descubrir cuál era el significado del amor. Tomó asiento en la cama y cubrió su rostro ardido por lo que había soñado pues ninguno de los anteriores había sido tan real.

Salió de la cama rumbo a la ducha tratando de no pensar en el rostro de Sasuke posado sobre ella. Era su primera ducha fría en todo el tiempo que llevaba de casada. Debía dejar de soñar esas cosas o Sasuke... Palmeó sus mejillas para concentrarse en el trabajo que se le había asignado; asistir en el hospital una vez más. Se vistió como un relámpago por la hora y trató de mantener en su mente el rostro dormido de Sasuke ya que eso la hacía sonreír.

Aunque ya no estaba segura de si pensar en Sasuke durante el día ya que pasaría avergonzada por el sueño.

Después de desayunar fugaz, tomó el abrigo y caminó rumbo al hospital a paso firme. Estaba cansada no sólo por los sueños que la despertaban agitada —culpa del Icha Icha—, sino también por el exhaustivo entrenamiento que llevaba a cabo sola en el Distrito al regresar, porque el encuentro estaba a pocas semanas. El camino de hojas secas y barro por las lluvias era armonioso y bello a su manera. Los tonos marrones en las copas resaltaban por el agua nocturna y sentía que el aroma tenía un cálido toque primaveral.

Desde que había admitido a sí misma sus sentimientos, Hinata experimentaba algo más allá a la felicidad. Todo parecía tener colores vibrantes, incluso en plena lluvia. Quizá, cuando él volviera tendría la seguridad de preguntarle sobre su familia y, tal vez... Solo tal vez poder devolver las mismas palabras.

— _¡No puedo creerlo!_ —las quejas salieron de un callejón a su derecha, apagando el bello paisaje con rapidez— _¡Cuando regrese le dejaré en claro que Naruto es mío!_

— ¿Shion-san?

Ambas toparon miradas. La rubia llevaba un sinnúmero de ingredientes en una bolsa, pero no serviría preguntar el por qué, ya que la sacerdotisa se encargaba de crear un ambiente embarazoso todo el tiempo.

— Oh, eres tú. —Hinata sonrió incómoda por la frase; más que saludo parecía regaño. Reverenció para continuar su camino, pero el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se interpuso y la miró con altivez— Oye. —posó la mano libre en su cadera— ¿Alguna vez besaste a Naruto?

— ¿Eh? —la pregunta la tomó completamente desprevenida.

— ¡Responde! —demandó acercándose con el ceño fruncido.

— N-No, claro que no. —la sacerdotisa la miró detenidamente con una ceja levantada por varios segundos hasta que se apartó y suspiró aliviada.

— Te creo. —dijo— Pero Sakura sí, ¿cierto? —expresó suspicaz y la cara de Hinata respondió por sí sola— ¡Ajá! —señaló a Hinata con el dedo índice sujetando la bolsa que por poco cae al suelo— ¡Entonces es verdad!

— N-no es lo que crees, Shoin-san. Sakura-san sólo le dio respiración boca a boca porque Naruto-kun estaba muriendo. —expresó rápido para que no malinterpretara nada. La rubia miró a Hinata por un largo momento hasta que apartó sus ojos con el mismo tinte de orgullo que veía en su progenitor.

— Sí, me dijeron lo mismo en la plaza. —señaló casi sin darle importancia— ¡Pero de todas maneras cuando la vea le dejaré en claro que Naruto es MÍ prometido! —sujetó la pesada funda rápido antes de que se regara todo en el piso lodoso— No vaya a ser que le dé por besarlo como hizo con Sasuke.

En ese momento una gélida ventisca recorrió el cálido cuerpo de Hinata eliminando el positivismo que la caracterizaba. Apagando los colores a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué... dijiste?

Shion regresó la mirada a Hinata y, por primera vez desde que la había conocido, contempló algo más en su mirada lavanda que no fuera orgullo. Hubiera preferido no verla a la cara en ese momento porque la lástima e incomodidad que mostró Shion creó algo turbio en su corazón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije de qué o qué? —apartó los ojos rápidamente— ¿Estás sugiriendo que dije algo inapropiado? ¡Cómo osas! —respondió ofendida, pero seguía claramente incómoda— Mejor me marcho porque tengo que aprender a hacer un pastel para cuando regrese mi futuro esposo. Adiós. — Y tal como llegó, se fue, pero Hinata quedó en la calle sumida en una frase que le derrumbó la felicidad totalmente. Llegó al hospital como un fantasma y cada paciente en observación la cuestionó sobre su actitud, que si bien no estaba deprimida en su totalidad, mostraba que algo la lastimaba y trataba de esconderlo con una sonrisa que, a leguas, era totalmente falsa.

Quizá Ino la hubiera consolado un poco, o le habría dicho qué hacer o pensar, pero ella salió en misión y se encontraba sola. Trató de ver a Kurenai en casa, pero Shikamaru le dijo que había salido por un compromiso y no volvería hasta la madrugada. Tenten tampoco se hallaba en su departamento y parecía que el día estaba más oscuro que de costumbre.

— Hinata-sama. ¿Se encuentra bien? —la voz de su primo la tomó desprevenida en una dulcería nueva que encontró mientras vagaba por las heladas calles otoñales de Konoha.

— Nii-san. Buenas noches. —ella sonrió y él supo que era de esos temas que prefería guardar a contarlos, porque ella siempre tendía a llevar las cargas sola.

— ¿Puedo acompañarla? —ella asintió y aunque la camarera claramente dejó a una pareja a medio pedido por atenderle, él sólo la ignoró— ¿Está así por el encuentro?

— No. —respondió cabizbaja y él suspiró suavemente.

— Tal vez no sea bueno dando consejos, pero si necesita hablar, sabe que puede contar conmigo. —ella lo miró apenada.

— No quería preocuparte, nii-san.

— Podemos postergar el combate si así necesita. —ella quiso interrumpirle, pero no se lo permitió— Llevar a cabo una lucha en las condiciones que demuestra, afectará su rendimiento y usted sabe que no deseo que pierda.

— Yo tampoco quiero que pierdas, Nii-san. —miró a su primo agradecida del apoyo, pero estaba claro que de todas las personas para charlar, Neji era el menos indicado porque su enemistad con Sasuke no era ignorada por ella. Miró su helado todavía entero y le dio una probada después de minutos sentada en el mismo lugar.

— Lo que no me quiere contar involucra a Sasuke. ¿Verdad? —ella realizó un ínfimo gesto que para él fue respuesta suficiente— No quiero que crea que soy entrometido, Hinata-sama, pero si es por culpa de él que está en ese estado no debería...

— Yo... —interrumpió sin mucho ánimo— Yo me di cuenta que... _que él me..._

—... gusta. —terminó la frase con un dejo de cansancio y ella levantó la mirada de inmediato— Debo admitirle que el día que Hanabi-sama me lo comunicó me disgusté un poco porque creía que Sasuke no la merecía.

— Cre... ¿Creías?

— A decir verdad, prima, si usted siente algo así por alguien como él, entonces esa persona no es tan mala como el resto piensa. —acotó con una mirada cálida— Ese Uchiha puede ser un completo arrogante orgulloso, pero quién en nuestro Clan no lo es. Mi padre también fue alguien que imponía respeto con sólo entrar en la habitación y eso es gracias al orgullo. Los Uchiha se jactaban de él. —ella sonrió levemente— Pero ser demasiado orgulloso tampoco es bueno. ¿Le dijo algo con respecto al encuentro? —ella negó con suavidad.

— Sasuke-kun ha sido muy bueno conmigo, nii-san. Antes pensaba que era gratitud, quizá en un inicio lo fue, pero creo que, no sé... De alguna forma es diferentr a lo que sentía por Naruto-kun. No sé como explicarlo. —Neji abrió los párpados ligeramente.

— Que yo recuerde, usted jamás se deprimió al reconocer los sentimientos hacia Naruto.

— No, claro que no.

— ¿Entonces?

— No... No quiero sonar grosera, Neji-niisan, pero, eh, no es algo que pueda decirte... «o siquiera pensarlo» —El Hyuga se recostó en la silla sin dejar de mirar a su prima.

— Disculpe mi intromisión. —se levantó de la mesa en silencio— Espero que encuentre la serenidad que el encuentro requiere, Hinata-sama.

— Descuida. Estaré bien. —y la presencia silenciosa de su primo desapareció.

Terminó el helado y caminó lentamente hasta el distrito. Ya en casa la lluvia empezó a caer. Sin ánimo de preparar algo de cenar, subió a la alcoba y permaneció de pie en el marco de la alcoba de la habitación de Sasuke. Contempló la almohada que ella misma vistió con una camiseta de él porque así la sensación de extrañarle aminoraba. Bajó la cabeza pensativa y decidió cerrar la puerta porque esa noche dormiría en su habitación.

Se lanzó a la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada durante tanto tiempo que al tomar aire tuvo que abrir la boca con afán.

— _Él durmió aquí la última vez._ —expresó avergonzada de notar su aroma. Pero el bochorno no se debía a permanecer varios minutos prendada a la almohada. No, claro que no. Su actitud se debía a la conclusión a la que había llegado.

En un inicio lo tomó como un error, pero la expresión de Shion le confirmó lo que había llegado a sus oídos. Después tuvo la fugaz (y horrible) idea de que él realmente había besado a Sakura, pero él no era ese tipo de chico —ella misma lo había dicho. Durante el transcurso del turno en el hospital luchó internamente por creer en él evitando pensar que había dado con ella al encontrarse con Sakura, puesto que no le dijo la dirección. Y al quedarse sola, después de platicar con su primo, descubrió que nunca se había sentido tan cabizbaja; incluso teniendo el conocimiento de lo que Naruto sentía por Sakura en esa época.

¿Y entonces?

Necesitaba una explicación.

Shion no iba a mentir.

Y Sasuke no pudo haber hecho aquello.

Había varias razones para explicar su tristeza, pero no era tristeza en su totalidad. Había algo más. Algo que incaba su cabeza y trataba de hacerla pensar en Sakura y Sasuke como un par de... ¡Ah, claro! Eso era; estaba celosa.

Su naturaleza gentil le impedía culpar a Sasuke sin tener pruebas. Como ella y Naruto nunca fueron algo estable —o "algo" siquiera— no tenía por que sentir celos, pero ahora era otra historia. Ella no sólo era algo para Sasuke, era más que solo algo. Era su esposa. ES-PO-SA. Si sentía algo por él, y él claramente sentía lo mismo por ella. ¿Quien era Sakura para estar allí?

Con ello en mente volvió a sumergir la cara en la almohada.

¿Pero estaba bien sentir celos? Es decir. Sakura amaba a Sasuke desde mucho antes, lo amaba incluso desde su etapa oscura. ¿Quién era ella para arrebatárselo ahora que podía estar en la aldea con libertad?

¿Qué era más importante: el amor de años o el nuevo?

Si decía el de años. ¿Qué pasó con ella y lo de Naruto?

Y si decía el nuevo. ¿Qué con lo de Sakura?

Levantó la cabeza pesarosa y confundida.

«Y si... ¿Es solo un reemplazo?» Pensó afligida y el rostro dolido del Uchiha se plasmó en su cabeza.

Suspiró. Tomó asiento sobre la cama y cruzó las piernas. Trató de vaciar su mente. No debía permitir que esa idea le causase tal estado de ánimo. Debía estar concentrada en el encuentro con su primo. No podía perder si quería ganar el respeto de la Rama Secundaria.

— ¿Eh?

El tenue brillo carmesí que asomó de una caja sobre el armario atrajo su atención. Dejándose llevar por sus pasos curiosos descubrió que el objeto rojo era la bufanda que una vez tejió para el rubio. La sacó con un tinte nostálgico por las horas involucradas, le quitó un poco de polvo y abrió los ojos al recordar la fecha.

— Hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun. —expresó para sí misma sorprendida.

Miró el reloj sobre su cómoda. Faltaba menos de una hora para que finalizara el día y ella apenas lo había recordado. En todos esos años jamás había olvidado el cumpleaños de Naruto. Nunca lo había olvidado... Hasta ahora. Volvió a posar sus perladas pupilas en el pedazo de lana y se preguntó (como una vez hace mucho) qué hacer con él. Pero al contrario de aquella vez, ahora la respuesta afloró sin temor ni trabas.

Sonrió en dirección a la bufanda, pero con los ojos nublados en ideas agradables.

Los maullidos de Kunai en la puerta la sacaron del trance. _«Ama, quiero pescado y leche tibia.»_

— Kunai-chan. —dijo con una tierna sonrisa— Ya sé qué hacer con la bufanda.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #263 •**

* * *

.

.

En Central de Misiones, Hinata se encontraba recibiendo su paga por el buen servicio proporcionado en el hospital y aunque aquello no era algo por lo cual sorprenderse, pues siempre realizaba a cabalidad sus trabajos, sí era algo extraño que Shion la acompañase. Pero lo que llamó la atención de los ninjas de entrega y recibo de pergaminos fue el símbolo blanco y rojo bordado en una esquina sobre el pecho de su abrigo.

— Igualmente, Iruka-san. —respondió con amabilidad la despedida y tanto ella como la rubia dejaron la torre platicando sobre hilos, agujas y lana.

—... y en el revés haces el nudo.

— ¡Pero se me tuyen los dedos! —Hinata sonrió — ¿Te parece gracioso? —dijo una molesta Shion a lo que Hinata se disculpó de inmediato.

— P-pero ya puedes iniciar la cadena y aumentar los puntos. — Shion suspiró y aquel gesto le recordó a Naruto en pequeña medida.

Unos metros delante, saliendo de una tienda de ropa para bebés, la asistente del Hokage cargaba un par de fundas y el gesto no tardó en darle curiosidad.

— ¡EH, HINATA! —gritó Kiba con una calurosa sonrisa y Akamaru se acercó a ellas para recibir el tan acostumbrado rasqueteo tras la oreja.

— Hola, Kiba-kun.

— Te quería invitar a comer un helado porque quiero contarte algo importante. ¡Muy importante!

— Oh, pero estoy con ella. —Ambos miembros del equipo ocho dieron la vuelta y la sacerdotisa ya no estaba lo que los dejó más que confundidos, pues Kiba la vio cuando se acercó a saludar— ¿Shion-san?

— ¡Guaf! —ladró Akamaru y encontraron a la rubia de kimono oculta tras un tacho de basura.

— ¡Que no se me acerque eso! ¡Qué horror! ¡Qué asco! —Kiba arrugó la frente y sin prestarle atención a la muchacha, tomó a Hinata del brazo y tiró de ella fuera de la vista de la sacerdotisa, atrapada tras el tacho con Akamaru mirándola confundido e impidiendo que saliera del sitio.

— Eso fue grosero, Kiba-kun. —regañó Hinata varias cuadras lejos sin poder soltarse para ayudarla, pero con aquel tono dulce era imposible tomarla a mal.

— Como puede decir que mi amigo es asqueroso, ja. —bufó con una sonrisa burlona— Si tanto asco le tiene, se quedará allí hasta que lo ame. ¡Quién puede odiar a mi Akamaru! —Hinata suspiró un poco por el comentario— Además. ¿Que haces tú con ella? ¿No que son enemigas o algo por el estilo?

— ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

— Algo escuché de Ino y su actitud contigo. Si ella te odia, yo la odio a ella. Por eso somos amigos. —sonrió amistoso y aunque el torcido comentario de las palabras de Kiba le disgustó un poco, no podía evitar sentir agradecimiento por su amistad.— ¡Mira allí! ¡Eh, Shino! —saludó amigable al muchacho de lentes oscuros en la mesa exterior de un pequeño café. Hinata tomó asiento y le pidió a Kiba que llamara a Akamaru para que Shion pudiera liberarse. Kiba realizó un par de sellos y con la mano en el suelo, Akamaru emergió en una nube de humo a su lado. — ¡Aquí, unas bebidas!

— Estás más animado de lo usual, Kiba. —dijo Shino.

— Es cierto, Kiba-kun. ¿Acaso te promovieron?

— No, pero también sería una buena noticia. —a la mesa llegó un camarero de cabellera verde que miró a Hinata por varios intensos segundos, hasta que los ojos de Kiba lo espantaron por su silencioso acoso. — ¡Los que quería decirles es que me casé! —Hinata sonrió complacida.

— ¡Felicidades, Kiba-kun!

— Me alegro, Kiba. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

— Fue hace unas semanas.

— **¿Fue?** —expresaron al mismo tiempo.

— Sí. Les dije. Me _casé_. —Hinata y Shino se miraron de frente pasmados— Genial, ¿no? —Ella parpadeó confundida.

— Te... ¿casaste? —preguntó ella.

— ¡Sí! —reafirmó un emocionado Kiba— ¡Son los primeros en saberlo! —Hinata sonrió alagada, pero en el fondo la noticia la hizo expresar una extraña mueca con las cejas. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estás así? —Kiba arrugó la frente y eliminó la sonrisa de su cara al mirar a ambos— ¿No les alegra?

— ¡No, no! ¡Claro que me alegra, Kiba-kun!

— No pareces feliz por eso, y tú tampoco. —respondió apático y apoyó la espalda en la silla.

— Nos alegra, Kiba. Es sólo que ambos creíamos que nos invitarías si llegara a pasar. —Hinata miró a su amigo con un corto y tímido movimiento de cabeza. La molestia en el castaño desapareció y Akamaru gruñó.

— ¡Ya sé que me lo dijiste! ¡T-tú no te metas, Akamaru!

— No tienes por qué sentirte mal, Kiba-kun. Yo... Yo tampoco los invité. —agregó apenada.

— ¡Pero lo tuyo fue obligato...! —Las palabras de Kiba se cortaron al ver el abanico en su ropa— ¿Y eso? —Hinata parpadeó confundida y Shino agradeció al camarero por las bebidas, pero al ver que el muchacho observó a Hinata de una manera extraña, Shino posó sus ojos fijos en el sujeto, y aunque tras las gafas oscuras no se podía apreciar el gesto de sus ojos, la actitud que desprendía lo hizo alejarse una vez más. — ¿Tú lo bordaste? —preguntó Kiba aceptando un vaso de su amigo.

— Oh... ¿Hablas del abanico? Sí. —respondió con una mirada y un sonrojo que atragantó a Kiba, y que dejó en blanco a Shino por unos segundos.

— ¡Qué fue eso! —articuló Inuzuka cuando dejó de toser.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso en tu cara! —ella tocó sus mejillas creyendo que las tenía sucias— ¡Sonrojaste! —ella abrió los ojos levemente y Kiba miró a Shino. Con un silencioso acuerdo mental entre amigos, Kiba se acercó a la mesa, Shino bajó la bebida y Hinata llevó sus pupilas a ambos un par de veces hasta que Kiba habló. — ¿Sasuke? — ella sonrojó y Kiba no tardó en mostrar su sorpresa señalándola con el índice— ¡Sasuke!

— Lo veía venir, pero no niego que me sorprende. —expresó Shino tomado el vaso de chocolate caliente y dando un sorbo con sobriedad.

— ¡Qué! ¡¿Cómo que lo veías venir?! —gritó en dirección a Shino— ¡Y tú! ¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Cuando te enamoraste de él que yo no me di cuenta?!

— ¡Ki-Kiba-kun, por... por favor! No grites. —trató de calmarlo con las mejillas rojas por el escándalo.

— Habías tardado, sabes. —respondió al tomar un poco de la bebida caliente— Sasuke ya debe estar "feliz" a su modo, no. —agregó Kiba sin darle más importancia. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo e intentó preguntar un "¿Cómo?", pero Kiba hizo un ademán al aire. — Los animales son sensibles a los cambios de olor por las hormonas. —Akamaru gimió con una sonrisa y sacó un poco de pecho— Y para ser sincero, fue muy obvio cuando te abracé afuera del apartamento esa vez.

— Son cosas que se sabe entre hombres. —acotó Shino— Cuando uno está enamorado, los demás nos damos cuenta; aunque no sea expresivo. —Hinata tomó entre sus manos el vaso y llevó un poco de chocolate a su boca conmocionada por lo que sus amigos habían dicho. Sentía alivio de que ellos lo aceptaran así de bien. Su amistad con Kiba y Shino era tan fuerte que entre los tres habían formado un hermoso lazo de hermanada que la ayudó en aquella etapa gris de su juventud y sin pronunciar palabra sonrió.

Kiba miró al camarero en la mesa de al lado todavía acosando en silencio a Hinata. Empezaba a hartarse.

— Ahora sabes lo que pasará. —comentó Shino a Hinata, pero atrajo la mirada de ambos amigos.

— ¿Pasará? —preguntó Kiba.

— Cuando dos personas se quieren y ya están casadas... —dijo esperando que ella captara ente líneas, pero Hinata era lenta para esas cosas. Miró a Kiba, que estaba con la mirada perdida en el ambiente tratando de entender lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta que no sólo Hinata era lenta, Kiba también. Shino tomó una galleta que acompañaba a la bebida. Masticaba lentamente hasta que unos sonidos de tos llevaron su mirada a Kiba. Hinata acostumbrada a su manera de comer, ya casi no se asustaba de sus actitud y llevó la taza a su boca por otro poco de chocolate caliente porque el aire frío era denso.

— **¡¿HA-HABLAS DE-DE TENER HI-HIJOS?!** —Gritó Kiba sonrojado al pensar en Tamaki y Hinata escupió la bebida en su amigo, completamente roja pensando en Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #265 •**

* * *

.

.

Hinata se hallaba en el mercado. Ese día había decidido no entrenar y tomarlo para descansar, pues el encuentro contra su primo se llevaría al día siguiente al medio día.

No podía negar a sí misma que se encontraba levemente ansiosa, pero estaba confiada de que daría lo mejor con el único propósito de ganar el respeto de la Rama Secundaria y así el día de su ascenso como Líder del Clan Hyuga sería digno y justo por la democracia. También sentía que el conseguir ese puesto le daría algo más de derecho de estar junto a Sasuke, pues estaba claro que él tenía un nivel superior al promedio y ella no podía ser menos que eso. Ella sería tan buen ninja como su esposo.

— ¿Por qué sonríes, nee-san? —la voz de su hermanita la sobresaltó en la entrada al pasaje que tomaría rumbo al distrito Uchiha.

— ¡Ha-Hanabi-san! —su hermanita sonrió pícara y llevó las manos detrás de su espalda— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué mala, nee-san? —expresó en un puchero— ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme?

— N-no es eso.

— Supongo que hoy tampoco podré conocer tu casa. —dijo un poco más seria— Iba a buscarte, Padre quiere verte. Debe ser por el encuentro de mañana, creo. No me quiso decir nada. —Hinata la siguió con las compras en las manos curiosa. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que su padre le deseara suerte. Hace tanto que no lo veía y, raramente, no lo extrañaba. Quizá se debía a que mientras vivió en la Mansión jamás cruzó palabras que no fueran saludos entre comidas o pláticas aburridas en las reuniones de dignatarios. — ¿Estás nerviosa por lo de mañana? —preguntó Hanabi sacándola de su mente por un rato.

— Sí.

— ¡Espero que ganes! —exclamó animada— Aunque me siento extraña de pensar que Nii-san pierda. —agregó dubitativa— A él también le desearé suerte.

Hinata sonrió.

— Por cierto, nee-san. —dijo mirando de perfil a su hermana— El logo Uchiha. No se ve mal. —Hinata sonrojó incómoda y Hanabi sonrió burlona.

Ya en la Mansión le parecían años el no volver a tocar el Distrito. Sin duda no había cambiado más que de color; el marrón predominaba en todas partes, pero en su antiguo distrito parecía resaltarlo debido a que el color oscuro del marrón resaltaba las túnicas grises y ojos perla de sus habitantes.

— Padre, buenos días. —saludó— Mandó a verme.

— Sí. Entra y cierra la puerta. —Hinata dejó las compras a su hermanita y abandonó las cercanías del despacho de su padre, pero su curiosidad le llevó de regreso al pasillo exterior y, sigilosa, se concentró en escuchar un poco de lo que su Padre estaba comunicando.

— _Espiar es de mala educación, Hanabi-sama._ —la voz de Neji la hizo brincar en silencio y lo regañó con la mirada.

— _Quiero saber si Padre le está deseando buena suerte a mi hermana._ —Neji se agachó ligeramente y la acompañó en los malos modales— _Tal vez le está diciendo algún consejo para vencerte, nii-san._ —expresó con media sonrisa, pero él la ignoró y le pidió que dejara de murmurar.

Una ligera llovizna empezó a correr por las tejas verdosas de la mansión. Las gotas de agua caían sobre el estanque y la tierra, así como en el manto de hojas húmedas que provocaba la estación. El clima era relajante y la brisa acariciaba suavemente las cabelleras chocolate de los espías Hyuga. El cuadro otoñal era bello y placía enmarcarlo para el recuerdo, para tenerlo por siempre en la memoria, pero Hanabi y Neji preferiría no hacerlo nunca porque las palabras del Líder Hyuga fueron repentinas y la respuesta de Hinata ante ello los destrozó.

Ambos salieron del pasillo exterior y en un parpadeo aparecieron en la cocina desconcertados.

— No... No puede ser... —dijo Hanabi con la mirada perdida— ¡No es justo! —dijo en dirección a su primo— ¡Debemos decir algo o...! O detenerlo.

— Si se inmiscuye, Hanabi-sama, podría perjudicar a Hinata-sama. —la castaña golpeó la mesa ligeramente molesta.

— ¡Y entonces qué!

Ambos se miraron unos segundos en el silencio. — _¿Hanabi-chan? ¿Dónde estás?_ —escucharon la voz de Hinata y él le dijo que no respondiera.

— No platique a nadie lo que el Líder le dijo a Hinata-sama. —la castaña miró con preocupación a su primo, ella sabía que él tampoco quería que la castigaran de esa manera, no se lo merecía. Él dio media vuelta y salió al jardín.

— _¿Harás algo, nii-san?_ —susurró en el marco.

— _Actúe como si no escuchó nada, yo me encargo._ —y con eso último Neji desapareció del jardín en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

* * *

 _En su comentario escriba si usted sufrió de uno (o varios) de los siguientes pre-infartos:_

 _N°1) **¡QUÉ!** ¡¿Por qué esa primera escena no terminó en orgía, demonios?!_  
 _N°2) ¡SÍ! ¡Por fin Hinata encontró el Icha Icha! **¡WOOJOO!**_  
 _N°3) ¡OH SÍ! ¡EL EQUIPO TAKAAAA!_  
 _N°4) **¡WTF!** **¡KAKASHI TIENE UN HIJO!** ¡¿CUÁNDO?! ¡¿QUIÉN?! ¡¿DÓNDE?! ¡¿QUIÉN?!  
_ N°5) ¡Mierda! ¡Shion, maldita sea, por qué eres boca-floja!  
 _n°6) **¡¿EH?!** U-un momento. Hinata tuvo un... un... ¡¿un sueño húmedo?!_  
 _N°7) ¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! **¡KIBA SE CASÓ!** ¡WOOJOO! ¡Exijo esos niños ya! Y no sólo de Kiba, eh!_  
 _N°8) **¿EEEEEEHH?** ¡¿Qué le dijo ese líder-de-pacotilla- a mi Hinata-hime?! ¡Sasuke-kun te necesitamos!_

 _Hola. :3 Vengo a aclarar una cosita: Sí, Hinata tuvo uno de esos._

 _Para su información, las chicas sí pueden tenerlos también, solo que es un poquitín diferente a los hombres. Ustedes, machos, sueñan con chicas inventadas en un alto porcentaje de sus sueños, o con varias a la vez (sea novia o prefabricadas imaginariamente). Mientras que nosotras (sí, soy chica por si no lo sabían aún) tenemos estos sueños con nuestra pareja estable siempre que: a) estemos re-contra-que-enamoradas, o b) no hayamos tenido actividad sexshual en un laaargo periodo de tiempo. Aunque, claro, también hay un pequeñísimo porcentaje de chicas que sueñas con celebridades, cosa que a los hombres no les pasa tan seguido como creen._

 _¡AHORA SÍ! Dejándonos de una lectura educativa... ¡¿QUÉ OS PARECIOOO!?_

 _Sé que me tomó más de un mes, pero es que no he estado muy concentrada en el fic (ni en ningún otro) y no quería escribir basura. ¡Prefiero dejarlo en abandono antes que tipear mierda! Por eso, en los cortos lapsos de inspiración le daba al teclado. Pienso que me quedó bastante decente. Por allí alguien quería ver al equipo Taka, espero esté feliz y que no me juzgues demasiado por sus OoC porque, bueno, es la primera vez que los manejo en una historia._

 _No tengo nada escrito del siguiente, pero les digo que el encuentro entre estos Hyugas será..._

 _Me despido con esto último: ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE LE DIJO HIASHI A HINATA QUE ALTERÓ ASÍ A HANABI Y NEJI? Y/O ¿QUÉ HARÁ NEJI? :3_

* * *

 ** _BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... :3_**


	23. Nuestra primera discusión

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #266 •**

* * *

.

.

Para ser otoño las tierras que cruzaban eran sofocantes.

Desde que abandonaron el campamento de Kirigakure, Sasuke había notado un cambio drástico en dos personas que formaban parte del nuevo equipo.

—... y así termina en tigre. ¿Ves? ¡No vayas a meter la pata! ¡Recuerda que los Uzumakis somos expertos en esto! —Regañó Karin a Naruto mientras caminaban por el bosque— ¡No! ¡Te dije perro, tigre, perro, ave, tigre y de allí en reverso con un salto par entre ellos y de nuevo el doble de regreso! ¡No seas idiota!

— ¡Ay!

Él hizo media sonrisa cuando Karin le dio un golpe en la nuca al rubio, que trataba con fuerzas de aprender aquel complicado sello de destrucción que Karin realizó como si se tratara de un mugroso clon.

Miró a la pelirroja por un breve segundo antes de seguir alerta.

Desde hace más de una semana pensaba seriamente en agradecerle a Karin lo que sea que le había dicho a Sakura en el campamento ya que la pelirrosa había dejado de mirarle con rabia. Sin duda, el cambio que mejor le venía a Sakura desde que la había vuelto a ver a su llegada en la aldea luego de dos años fuera. Karin también parecía tomar a bien la noticia de su boda, pues había dejado de insinuarse —no era ningún tonto con respecto a lo que la Uzumaki sentía por él—; sin embargo el segundo cambio drástico no era Karin, sino Shikamaru.

A él poco le importaba esa cara tensa y los músculos rígidos, pero debía admitir que sea lo que sea que tenía que enfrentar en Suna, no le sentaba bien.

— ¡Te dije que así no!

— ¡Ay! ¡Deja de hacer eso, de veras!

— ¡Te golpearé hasta que te lo grabes! ¡A punta de sangre si es necesario! ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!

— ¿Como la soportaron? _¡AH!_ —preguntó Naruto en dirección a Sasuke y Suigetsu seguidos por Juugo, pero el Uchiha permaneció callado dándole paso al peliblanco y disfrutando como Karin le daba otro golpe en la cabeza a su amigo.

— Yo aún no la soportó, pero Orochimaru-sama la protege porque es especial... Y algo inteligente también, creo.

— ¡Cierra la boca tú! —regañó ofendida apuntándole con el dedo y volviendo puntiagudos los dientes.

— Naruto es lento. Golpea lo que haga falta. —expresó Sasuke mirando al rubio quien no tardó en maldecirlo en voz alta, lo que le agregó un golpe extra por ofender a Sasuke. Si bien Karin había empezado a dejar de lado su coqueteo, no iba a permitir que alguien le faltara el respeto en su presencia.

Orochimaru, por otra parte, estaba interesado (como de costumbre para Sasuke) en algo relacionado con un niño que apareció en la aldea y que tarde o temprano lo involucraría a él; pues le había insinuado algo por el estilo. Pero a Sasuke le daba igual lo que su antiguo maestro le dijera, sólo los soportaba porque al este de Suna, en una cueva, se había encontrado otra de esas Runas y disponían a estudiarlas. Siempre que no se activen antes. Sin embargo, entre tantos dramas y molestias del ex-equipo Taka, debía estar un poco agradecido con Orochimaru por explicarle que ese aumento en su red de Chakra se debía a que el brazo tenía células del Primer Hokage y, al parecer, estas interactúan con el Rinnegan otorgándole un poco más de resistencia.

También estaba interesado (sin admitirlo jamás) en el uso de dichas runas que, según lo que comentó Orochimaru en la reunión, eran puertas a la misma prisión, cuyo objetivo era encerrar a los poseedores del Byakugan, y aunque no estaba definido el por qué sólo se llevaba a miembros de ese Clan, era más que obvio que involucra a Kaguya. Lo que creaba una pregunta silenciosa entre todos: ¿Cómo sabían los Uzumakis sobre ella? Sasuke pensaba que, tal vez, los Uzumaki tenía oculta una roca como la que su padre ocultaba bajo la casa en el sótano.

O, quizá, sólo los primeros ninjas de la aldea del Remolino habían creado aquello por medio de defensa para alguna evolución del Byakugan, o la propia Kaguya, o lo que sea. Sin duda los Uzumaki eran una Aldea misteriosa.

— ¡Descansamos aquí! —gritó Shikamaru apartándose del grupo seguido por Chouji que, si Sasuke no se equivocaba —y nunca lo hacía— vio un poco de burla en los ojos del gordo cuando el líder escuchó decir a su amigo obeso: _"En un par de días estaremos en Suna."_

Retomaron el camino después de un almuerzo ligero en el que Karin dejó descansar al rubio de sus golpes. Suigetsu contó uno que otro mal chiste sobre agua y la mirada de Sakura se posó en su espalda unos segundos. — ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó acercándose a él al final del grupo. No desprendía ese tono mandón y se veía avergonzada. Él la miró de perfil para aceptar su propuesta en silencio sin cambiar el ritmo de sus pasos. Ella tomó aire para darse fuerza. — Quiero que me perdones. Yo... Lo del otro día, insinuando que Hinata era... —cortó la frase con un poco de tos forzada y apartando la vista de él por un instante— No debí decir cosas como esas, nada de ello para ser precisa.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te perdonaré? —indicó con un tono seco que nadie más pudo escuchar ya que el grupo disfrutaba de los golpes que le daba la pelirroja a su casi-primo por fallar en la última línea.

— Comprenderé si no quieres hacerlo. —alegó cabizbaja— Pero necesito que sepas que ya no me interpondré en tu felicidad. —levantó la mirada para posarla en Karin y Sasuke lo notó de inmediato. —Ella me hizo ver qué importaba más, sabes. No sabía que ella sentía algo por ti también o, más bien, no quería aceptarlo. Aquella vez que la lastimaste en el puente...

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? —preguntó sin mirarla, pero el tono suavizó un poco y ella levantó la cabeza con esperanza.

— Eres especial para mí, Sasuke-kun. Siempre te vi como un chico genial y, bueno, creo que todo este tiempo tenía la tonta idea de que ser tu pareja te haría feliz porque yo me consideraba genial también. Je. Vaya arrogante, no. Pero luego de escucharla a ella me di cuenta que seguía siendo una inmadura. Viviendo en la época de la Academia, buscando tu atención, tratando de demostrar que yo era alguien genial como tú o como Naruto. Vamos que aún siendo idiota en aquel entonces podíamos decir que era genial. A su modo, pero lo era. —agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica al mirar la espalda de su amigo y Sasuke admitió en su interior que tenía razón. —A lo que quiero llegar es... —Ella suspiró. —Quiero que seas feliz como Naruto. Ambos tuvieron una infancia difícil. ¿Quién soy para entrometerme? —dijo moviendo las manos levemente agarrando un poco de confianza como cuando eran un equipo en la Academia.

A la lejanía se escuchó una maldición de Naruto por el golpe de Karin y una carcajada de Suigetsu.

— También quiero que seas feliz, Sakura.

Ella llevó los ojos a él y esa difusa sonrisa la derritió, pero también la llenó de fuerzas al darse cuenta que él jamás sería su esposo, pero lo había recuperado como amigo y no permitiría perder algo tan importante. Naruto no se rindió al buscar esa parte amable que vivía dentro de Sasuke y ella era testigo de que su amistad ahora era, quizá, tan firme como la que tenían los chicos y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas por la emoción.

— Dis... Discúlpame. Te... Tengo que aprender a controlarme todavía.

— Era de esperarse. —dijo Sasuke de repente atrayendo su atención— Tu nueva amistad con Karin. —acotó para cambiar un poco el tema. No estaba listo para perdonarla, pero algún quizá... Sakura descubrió que él miraba a la chica pelirroja con algo de cariño, no como a ella o a Naruto, pero sí con estima.

— Ella es muy buena con las palabras; como Naruto. Es posible que esa energía y carisma sea genético en su Clan.

— Posiblemente. —respondió quedándose estático igual que Naruto, Shikamaru, Yamato y Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ambos chicos miraron al cielo seguido de los demás. Un ave descendió en picada y se deshizo en una única palabra delante de Sasuke y Sakura.

 ** _"Ella"_**

.

.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, no de forma reparadora. Si bien los sueños con Sasuke no aparecieron, hubiera preferido eso a no pegar el ojo. Estaba un poco cansada. Las palabras de su padre todavía retumbaban en la cabeza y lentamente la presión invadía su concentración, pero ella no se daba cuenta. Desayunó algo ligero y después decidió caminar por la Aldea para despejar la mente hasta la hora del encuentro, pero no podía negarse a sí misma que tenía miedo.

La orden dada por su Padre debía darle seguridad, pero la mezcla de sentimiento por lo dicho en el despacho la atormentaba. Quizá si lo platicaba con alguien el peso no sería tanto, pero no podía. El tema era confidencial y aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que su hermanita había escuchado una parte del discurso, la segunda simplemente la ignoraba.

— _Debo ganar._ —susurró para sí misma mientras caminaba por los callejones vacíos en busca de paz. — _Tengo que... No puedo permitir que Hanabi-chan..._

— ¿Hola? —dijo una voz a su espalda provocando que diera un brinco atroz por el espanto— ¡Disculpa, no quería...! ¿Hinata? —Ella volteó y miró al sujeto confundida. — ¡Sí! Eres tú. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Ella arrugó la frente ligeramente sacándole un gota de vergüenza al apuesto joven de cabello verde. —¿Nos... conocemos?

— Un poco. Creo. Soy Sumaru... ¿Del hostal? ¿De la cafetería? —ella negó indiferente y él volvió a sonreír incómodo— Está bien. Estabas muy ebria ese día, así que...

— ¿Ebria? —expresó levemente sorprendida.

— Sí. Te vi vomitar. —el rubor invadió sus mejillas de manera veloz— ¡Oh, no! No te aver... Disculpa, no quería decirlo de esa forma. Yo también hubiera terminado igual si hubiera bebido lo que tú. ¡Qué haces! No para. —Hinata realizó una reverencia para disculparse por un comportamiento que no recordaba, pero que seguro era de aborrecer. Él la tomó de los hombros para que se detuviera. —No hagas eso o tu _esposo_ me atacará. —agregó con un tono ácido al pronunciar la palabra esposo. Ella volvió a arrugar el ceño, confundida. —Tu esposo. Ese tal Uchiha.

Entonces una vaga imagen de él apareció en su cabeza; ella pellizcándole el cuello.

— Eres el chico del bar.

— ¡Bingo! —dijo con una sonrisa— Creí que no... ¡No, no! ¡Por qué lo haces de nuevo! —exclamó incómodo cuando ella realizó otra reverencia en su dirección, tratando de detenerla en el proceso.

—¡Debo disculparme con mi comportamiento!

—No, descuida. —dijo sin darle importancia. —Yo sólo quería despedirme. Sé que sólo somos conocidos, pero, bueno... —Sumaru rascó la nuca incómodo y desviando la mirada— Sólo quería verte antes de irme y se cumplió mi deseo. —Posó sus ojos en ella de manera dulce y fuerte, casi varonil y ello la estremeció un poco— Eres muy hermosa y ya estás casada, pero... ¿Tengo oportunidad? —ella abrió los párpados sorprendida por la propuesta. —No te pido que vengas conmigo, pero... ¿Yo puedo volver? ¿Conocernos _mejor_ la siguiente vez? —Jamás le había sucedido algo como ello. De hecho la proposición fue tan desvergonzada que en lugar de sonrojar, arrugó la frente ofendida.

— No. —respondió firme. —Jamás le sería infiel a mi esposo y si bien te agradezco que me hayas auxiliado en el bar, ahora me das una pésima impresión. —Apartó los ojos del chico y con una seca despedida, Hinata regresó a una avenida transitada levemente sulfurada. Nunca se había sentido así de indignada, pero debía estar agradecida con aquel muchacho Sumaru, pues la preocupación del encuentro había desaparecido momentáneamente ya que al ver la hora en un reloj de la plaza tuvo que apresurar el paso para el Distrito Hyuga donde, dentro de una hora, se llevaría a cabo la Disputa del Liderazgo bajo democracia.

.

.

— Hanabi-chan, hola. —Saludó con normalidad, pero esas palabras le dieron un sobresalto a su hermanita cuando salía de un costado de la Mansión. Como si ocultase algo. — ¿Hablabas con alguien?

— Para nada, nee-san. —respondió tranquila. Hanabi la tomó del brazo y la llevó dentro de la casa por la entrada principal.

— ¿Qué hay? —preguntó al cruzar la puerta cuando creyó escuchar un _¡poff!_ de clon, pero la menor dejó de mirar atrás de forma veloz y sólo le dijo que no le diera importancia; que avanzara hasta el pórtico junto al dojo donde Ko la esperaba con la ropa para el encuentro.

Ingresó a los baños con el keikogi* en las manos que tan amablemente le pasó su ex-niñero con una sonrisa entre alegre, por verla después de tanto, y preocupada, por la próxima lucha. Dobló sus prendas y las dejó sobre el mesón. Ató su cabello en una coleta alta que la hacía lucir segura y estilizada. Amarró el obi negro alrededor de la cintura del conjunto gris y permaneció frente al espejo unos segundos mirándose a los ojos. Estaba ansiosa. Al inicio la sensación de ganar era para mejorar la vida de la Rama Secundaria, pero ahora Hiashi había impuesto dos normas en caso de que ella fallase, lo que creaba peso en sus hombros.

 _"Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Sasuke-kun."_ Meditó. _"Sólo con tu presencia me sentiría segura... Como antes."_

— ¿Está lista, Hinata-sama? —preguntó Ko del otro lado.

— Sí. Ya salgo. —respondió.

Tomó aire a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron y trató de dejar la preocupación dentro de esa habitación con la exhalación, pero una pequeña parte la acompañó camino al dojo.

Cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por el hombre, Hinata descubrió un grupo mediano de personas dentro. No era de sorprenderse si algo tan importante se iba a llevar a cabo allí. Un par de ancianos de la Rama Secundaria, el Hyuga miembro del Consejo de Ancianos, Hiashi y su hija menor sentada a su lado eran las primera personas que llamaban la atención al cruzar. A los costados, un grupo entre setenta y cien Hyugas hacían de testigos; ambos claramente diferenciados por sus Ramas. En el centro, Neji la miró con aquella dulce manera que sólo le mostraba a ella.

Ko cerró la puerta y ambos jóvenes se colocaron de pie frente a Hiashi; en el centro de todo. La sala estaba más que solo silenciosa. Ni siquiera se podía oír la respiración de los demás y eso hacía que las palabras de Hiashi sonaran más intimidantes que nunca.

—Hoy se llevará a cabo, por primera vez en la historia de Nuestro Clan, un precedente que marcará un antes y un después en nuestro Clan. —Dijo con un tono potente que se podía entender con absoluta claridad y cuya mirada parecía atravesar con dagas de hielo su carne. —Ante nuestros ojos se encuentra Hinata Uchiha, miembro actual del Clan Hyuga, primogénita de la Rama Principal cuyo rango otorgado por la Academia Ninja de Konoha es Chunin. A su lado la acompaña Neji Hyuga, hijo nacido en la Rama Secundaria cuyo padre fue Hizashi Hyuga, hermano del Líder Actual; mí hermano. Su rango otorgado por la Academia Ninja de Konoha es Jounin.

Los ojos de Hanabi pasaban de su hermana a su primo con sigilo y tranquilidad, pero al igual que ella, seguramente también estaba inquieta.

—Mi hija Hinata pidió se consienta un nuevo método de asignación de Líderes para el Clan Hyuga. Este método fue aprobado y se llevará a cabo hoy. El nuevo líder del Clan será acordado por el nivel de poder, así como control de chakra, que demuestre en este encuentro basado únicamente en el Puño Suave. El combate no tendrá límite de tiempo y se prohíbe atacar a matar.

Hiashi dio una señal suave con la cabeza y Hinata, seguida de Neji, se situó en el centro del dojo. Ambos realizaron una reverencia como respeto y luego se posicionaron de aquella característica manera en la que sus palmas daban frente a su contrincante a una distancia de un brazo.

 _"Concéntrese, Hinata-sama"_ Pensó Neji preocupado por sus indistinguibles gestos en su barbilla.

 _"Debo ganar... Debo..."_

Ambos primos se miraron a los ojos y Hiashi dio su aprobación.

— ** _¡Byakugan!_**

Las venas cerca de los ojos brotaron con fuerza, el rostro de Hinata se forzó en una mueca de seriedad que no se asemejaba a los encuentros casuales de entrenamiento que una vez manejaron ambos en el patio y Neji arrugó la frente de manera sutil por la impotencia que le daba el saber que Hinata estaba abrumada por la charla en el despacho. No podía fingir un nivel menor a un jonin por la presencia de Hiashi y los demás allí. Pero más que eso, lo hacía por su prima. No podía intentar fallar a propósito o eso arruinaría su amistad para siempre. Él se mantenía sereno mientras daba ataques y los recibía por igual para bloquearlos con velocidad. Hinata no se manejaba mal, e incluso parecía haber mejorado en su capacidad de rapidez, pero ello no le aseguraba que ganase si su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa. En el estado de estrés que estaba no podía asegurar que ella tomase el mando y temía dar un golpe que ella no pudiera esquivar porque eso en lugar de herirla la marcaría de por vida y, aunque le costara la vida, no lo permitiría.

Hanabi permanecía inmóvil junto a su padre observando todo. Los pequeños brillos de chakra relucían aún sin tener activado su doujutsu y sabía que ambos estaban dando su mejor esfuerzo, pero el rostro rígido de su hermana no le daba buena espina y al mirar el perfil de su padre de forma fugaz supo que él también sabía que no estaba en su mejor momento. _"Nee-san..."_ Pensó sujetando sus manos sobre el kimono con lentitud rogando que no estuviera pensando en el Sello del pájaro Enjaulado porque eso sólo le estaba deteniendo. Se veía inquieta y tensa.

La sala estaba callada y las palmas de ambos eran el único sonido que se podía apreciar.

No podía asegurarlo, pero llevaban en ello casi una hora y en los ojos de su prima empezaba a notarse con fuerza la preocupación y un sobreesfuerzo que la mataba mentalmente. Neji movió las pupilas ligeramente al recordar que ella había sufrido de estrés hace meses. Divagó momentáneamente a ese momento en el que la encontró desmayada en el Distrito que ahora era su hogar. Parecía tan cercano ese suceso ahora. Sin perder el hilo de los golpes, revisó la presión sanguínea de Hinata y descubrió que estaba agitada. _"Cálmese, Hinata-sama."_ Dijo esperando que lo entendiera en el silencio; con la mirada. Pero ella se encontraba ensimismada. Su mente no estaba del todo en el encuentro y debía regresar pronto.

Neji era bueno... No. Más que eso. No por nada fue apodado el Genio Hyuga. Sin duda hacerle frente le recordó aquella vez en los exámenes chunnin de la Academia. Su primo había cambiado de una forma asombrosa en su comportamiento y ella había mejorado mucho como ninja desde aquella época, pero ahora, frente a él de nuevo, luchando por un puesto le recordó el pasado... y con él las palabras de Hiashi en el despacho.

.

 _Cuando le pidió a su hija que entrase, lo primero que atrajo su atención fue ese abanico que la había alejado de su casa. Ella tomó asiento con una sonrisa dulce y decidió hablar directo al punto central de su llamado._

 _—Hinata. Cuando presentaste tu propuesta para el encuentro con Neji no hubo objeción de mi parte y lo sabes. —ella asintió despacio— Sin embargo, el Anciano Hyuga no estuvo de acuerdo con ello y por más que traté de convencerlo no lo he conseguido y es momento de decirte que se han fijado condiciones._

 _—¿Condiciones? —preguntó confundida._

 _—Para que él diera el consentimiento a esto se impuso la utilización del sello del Ave Enjaulada si pierdes y estoy en mi deber el informarte que si te niegas al encuentro no hay inconveniente y este tema se dará por concluído. —indicó con un una pequeña esperanza de que su hija se negase._

 _— Está bien. Acepto la condición. —dijo segura. Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que se escuchó el tenue crujir de la madera exterior aún con la lluvia y tanto Hinata como Hiashi supieron que esa debía ser Hanabi. —Está bien, Padre. Fui yo quien quiso dar el paso para mejorar la relación entre las Ramas y estoy dispuesta a aceptar las condiciones necesarias._

 _Hiashi miró a su hija como de costumbre, con ese tinte de frialdad, pero en el fondo estaba orgulloso de la persona que tenía delante._

 _—Debo decirte que como condición anexa al Sello, tu hermana será dada en matrimonio a Neji. —Ella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asombrada. —El Anciano expresó que en caso de que Neji gane, su hijo no estará en posición para heredar el Liderazgo del Clan y la línea de sangre de la Rama Principal se verá contaminada por dos Hyugas de clase inferior o, en un supuesto, un matrimonio ajeno al Clan como el tuyo. Para evitar aquello daré la mano de Hanabi como prometida y será oficial para la consumación cuando cumpla los dieciocho._

 _—Ella... ¿Ella también será marcada? —preguntó temerosa en sus gestos._

 _—No. —respondió firme. —Si te niegas, el tema se dará por finalizado y no habrá repercusiones ni para ti ni para tu hermana. —dijo serio y vio como ella bajaba la cabeza pensativa. Por un ínfimo segundo la vio dudar, pero no lo hizo._

 _—E... Está bien. Lo haré. —Pero su respuesta ya no demostró la seguridad de la primera vez._

.

Sus golpes al cuerpo empezaron a ser más lanzados, más rápidos; y Neji no fue el único que lo notó. Hinata lanzó una patada superior que Neji esquivó enviando su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero que rápidamente fue emboscado con una segunda patada a sus manos que hacían de puente para caer. Ella se había vuelto muy rápida y ágil para el taijutsu y si su mente no estuviera tan ofuscada, Neji sabía que su prima sería una oponente digna en aquel momento, pero no. Ella no estaba tranquila.

Hiashi arrugó la frente suave por unos segundos fugaces que sólo su hija menor apreció. Hinata estaba tensa y Neji parecía no querer enfrentarla en su totalidad. Esto no estaba bien. La mente de su hija no estaba en el encuentro, en la batalla. Iba a perder. Como Líder se mantenía sereno y severo, debía estarlo como cabeza de un Clan tan antiguo y prestigioso, pero no podía controlar las acciones de los demás y era muy obvio —sin mirar sus alrededores— que los demás Hyugas ya se habían dado cuenta de cuál sería el resultado. Esto era culpa suya. Si le hubiera advertido con mayor tiempo quizá lo habría asimilado mejor. ¿Alguna vez podría ser un buen padre y no solo un Líder que prefiere las reglas a su familia?

No quería marcar a su hija. No con algo así. Sería demasiado extremo. Su esposa, que en paz descanse, no se lo perdonaría jamás. Marcar a su hermano y al hijo de éste no se comparaba con hacerle aquello a Hinata. ¿Pero acaso tenía salida? ¿Otra opción? Si no se mostraba firme podría perder el control de la Rama Secundaria. No podía permitir aquello tampoco. Sus ojos solo se fijaban en los movimientos de su hija. Si habían otras opciones, quería saberlas.

Mientras los Hyuga descubrían por sí mismos que: Neji estaba sólo a la defensiva y el ataque de la posible futura Heredera era asimétrico; Hinata trataba de encontrar un punto ciego en Neji para dar un rápido toque que frene su red de chakra en el brazo y con eso se daría por concluido el encuentro. Sólo necesitaba un pequeño punto ciego, pero eso era imposible en su Clan, y menos contra alguien como Neji que no sólo era un rango más alto, sino que era llamado Genio desde muy joven. ¿Por qué todo se complicó? Si estaba tan segura de ganar hace un día. ¿Por qué ahora le parecía una lejana posibilidad? Quizá si despejaba su mente... ¿Pero cómo? No podía sacar la condición de su cabeza, ni el pasado, ni la preocupación. Sí, ella había obtenido el rango de chunin, pero su primo avanzó a jounin lo que la seguía dejando atrás. Jamás podría vencerlo si no estaba a su nivel.

 _"No quiero como esposa a una perdedora Hyuga."_

Abrió los ojos cuando las palabras de Sasuke la golpearon. No, no podía perder. No podía porque él se decepcionaría. No podía porque ella quería cambiar las reglas del Clan. No podía perder porque su hermana sufriría en un matrimonio a...

— ¡Nee-san!

Hinata dio un paso hacia el lado derecho intentado buscar una abertura en el costado izquierdo de Neji, lo que le daba la oportunidad de golpear su brazo a la altura del hombro, pero descuidó su parte baja y Neji golpeó su tobillo con el pie, lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio.

El ambiente en la sala enmudeció; si es que podía más.

En el centro del dojo se encontraba la hija de Hiashi sentada sobre sus piernas y con las manos intentando que su espalda no topara la madera pulida. Tenía una expresión de asombro y desdicha camuflada gloriosamente tras el ajetreo de su fatiga. Frente a ella el hijo del hermano del Líder, el muchacho a quien todo el Clan reconoce como un Genio, tenía su palma justo frente a su pecho. Ninguno tenía activado el byakugan ya. Ella respiraba pesado y le dolía el tobillo, quizá se había hecho un esguince o simplemente fue el golpe contra el piso. El rostro de Neji mostró dolor por un breve momento en el que todo se detuvo y dejando una postura de ataque se paró firme delante de ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

No, quizá no tenía lastimado el tobillo, sólo era el dolor del golpe contra el piso, pero Hinata tenía unas indiscutibles ganas de llorar. Aunque, claro, no lo haría allí. No iba a derramar ni una gota delante de su padre o del resto.

Quería llorar, se notaba en sus pupilas iluminadas vagamente, pero no porque había perdido o porque le doliera el pie. No. Ese sello marcaba casi a la mitad del Clan y ella, la primogénita de la Rama principal, formaría parte del grupo. El Sello no la tenía triste tampoco, así que no podía decirse a sí misma que las lágrimas tras sus ojos eran por aquel sentimiento. Hinata quería llorar porque le había fallado a su hermanita. En un vano intento por cambiar la vida de _toda_ su familia, había arrastrado a Hanabi a una decisión que no podía rechazar. ¡Vaya impotencia! ¡Vaya inútil que era!

 _"Si... Si tan solo estuvieras aquí..."_ Se dijo en un tonto intento de calmarse.

Ella sabía que la presencia de Sasuke no cambiaría el futuro de su hermana, pero haber llorado tantas veces delante de él la hacía sentir cómoda y, las veces que lo hizo, al día siguiente todo resultaba mejor.

Ambos caminaron hacia el Líder y ella no cojeó, aunque ganas no le faltaron.

Hubo un penetrante silencio en el que Hiashi miró a su hija con severidad. Sabía que estaba derrotada mentalmente; sabía que quería llorar; sabía que le dolía el pie porque tenía el tobillo rojo. Pero no podía hacer más que actuar de aquella maldita y mecánica forma. ¿Será que un día será capaz de ser el padre que ella y Hanabi merecían?

—El encuentro se ha dado por terminado. El nuevo futuro Líder del Clan es Neji Hyuga. —Hubo un fugaz murmullo por parte de la zona donde estaban los de la Rama Principal que Hiashi aplacó con su voz como si fuera un rayo en la tormenta más oscura. —Hinata Uchiha ha perdido el encuentro y de acuerdo a las condiciones expuestas, será marcada bajo el Sello del Ave Enjaulada por su nueva posición en la Rama Secundaria.

Hubo un segundo muy complejo cuando Hiashi terminó esa oración: Una parte de los testigos vio a Hanabi ponerse en pie dispuesta a decir algo, Hiashi se dio cuenta que Neji abrió los labios levemente para expresar algo también, Ko trató de consolar a su niña desde el rincón en el cual se encontraba tendiendo los brazos con sutileza, pero fue una voz inesperada la que atrajo el total de miradas en el dojo.

—Suficiente.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Sasuke salió de la puerta trasera que conecta el dojo con la Mansión. Quería sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo. Había pasado tanto desde que no lo veía y tenerlo allí la hacía sentir un remolino de emociones, pero la que la inundó fue la preocupación cuando descubrió que su postura y tono de voz levantó a su padre del puesto completamente irritado por la intromisión irrespetuosa.

—Tú no tienes permiso para estar en esta reunión, joven Uchiha.

—Claro que la tengo. Soy su esposo. —dijo mirándola a los ojos de manera breve al detenerse delante de Hiashi. —He venido para llevarla a casa intacta. —indicó desafiante lo que empezó a alborotar la sala. El corazón de Hinata quería escapar por su presencia y por sus palabras.

—No tienes derecho a entrometerte en asuntos de este Clan. —dijo Hiashi arrugando la frente más de lo habitual.

—No me entromento en nada. Solo vengo por la miembro de _mi_ Clan. —recalcó sin apartar los ojos del sujeto al que jamás llamaría suegro.

—Hinata es miembro del Clan Hyuga. —remarcó Hiashi suavizando un poco el rostro, pero actuando de forma severa. Hanabi miró a Neji y en el alboroto de ambos Líderes de sus propios Clanes, ella le agradeció con la mirada el haber conseguido traer a Sasuke. Neji no notó el gesto de Hanabi porque estaba concentrado en que Sasuke no provocara una Guerra con alguien como el Líder de los Hyuga.

—No. El día que la casaste conmigo dejó de ser Hyuga. Ahora es Uchiha. —la volvió a mirar y ella pareció recibir un golpe de adrenalina porque sus mejilla pintaron suavemente de rosa, pero sus grandes ojos perla comunicaron un mensaje diferente. Él ya había visto esa mirada en ella. Era la misma que mostró la vez que hablaron con Hiashi para marcharse de la Mansión y aunque no estaba de humor para tratar "a las buenas" a ese tipo que se hacía llamar padre, no podía negarse a esa mirada.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, aquella vez que ella le pidió no ser brusco en sus palabras también obedeció.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, poseedor del Sharingan y el Rinnegan. Soy el Líder de mi Clan y le otorgué a mi esposa el permiso de asistir al encuentro por respeto a sus reglas familiares, pero no permitiré que alguien de aquí la toque. _Ella es mi familia ahora._ —remarcó la última frase con un suave estilo amenazante que se igualaba al que Hiashi utilizaba todo el tiempo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que el muchacho que irrumpió en su casa sin permiso tenía la misma personalidad altanera que Fugaku, pero también los mismos ideales de protección hacia su familia y por primera vez desde la boda —o desde todo el asunto del matrimonio tratado en el Consejo— se dio cuenta que Sasuke no había sido un mal partido para su hija después de todo. No cualquiera lo desafía de esa manera en su hogar sabiendo como era realmente. Además, pudo notar que ella era lo suficientemente importante como para aparecer allí, recién llegado de una misión. Estaba claro que alguien le había avisado que su hija estaba alterada por la noticia de ayer. ¿Fue Hanabi? No. Ella no tenía las destrezas como para contactarlo en medio de una misión. ¿Entonces Neji? Sí.

No había duda que Neji lo hizo.

El hijo de su hermano procuraba por su hija.

Sí... Neji sería un buen líder.

Posiblemente uno mucho mejor que él.

—Vámonos. —expresó Sasuke un par de segundos después de darse cuenta que Hiashi no ponía resistencia porque las palabras eran ciertas.

Hiashi sabía perfectamente que tendría inconvenientes más tarde con el Anciano Hyuga y unos cuantos miembros de la Rama Principal, pero no se iba a preocupar porque lo resolvería tranquilo ahora que tenía la certeza de que Hinata iba a tener una vida feliz.

—Dije, vámonos. —remarcó con el mismo tono anterior que, aunque rudo a oídos de Neji y Hanabi, para Hinata era normal. Dio la vuelta sin mirarla y ella recuperó el aire.

El ambiente, plagado de miradas y murmullos, no estaba tenso como esperaba.

— _Hinata-sama._ —dijo Neji con suavidad dándole un asentamiento con la cabeza que Hanabi imitó por reflejo espejo.

Ella no quería dejar el dojo. Tenía la sensación de que estaba mal, que su hermana todavía debía conocer la segunda condición, de que Neji sería mirado con desprecio por algunos de la Rama Principal, pero ya no soportaba más el nudo en la garganta y cuando giró en dirección a su hermanita, esta la tomó de las manos y le dio una sonrisa dulce que la hizo quebrar; escapando una lágrima traicionera.

—Hinata. —sonó la voz de su padre cuyos pasos lo dirigían hacia la puerta del jardín. —Sal de aquí. Sigue a tu Líder. —dijo de una forma tosca seguido del Anciano y un grupo de Hyugas. Ko le dio un suave empujón en dirección al pasillo y rechazando el dolor en su tobillo dio pasos firmes hacia la puerta. Dobló la esquina con rapidez porque las lágrimas empezaban a salir, pero se encontró atrapada en un pequeño portal que la transportó directo en la sala de su propia casa y cuya vista directa fue el húmedo patio.

—Pon esto en tu pie. —dijo al aparecer en la sala con un trapo helado. —Hablaremos cuando re...

Desapareció el portal antes de que algún intruso se colara y cuando ella dio la vuelta por su voz, sintió cómo si una mano apretase su corazón.

—Soy... patética... —dijo con los ojos cristalizados y la voz rota— Yo... Yo fallé... —Hipó con fuerza tratando de que la pena no se apoderase de ella en su totalidad— Le fallé a... a mi hermanita... A... a mi padre... al Clan... —Trató en vano de limpiar su rostro con las manos. —A ti...

Ella quiso cubrir su rostro con las manos, pero se detuvo y miró a Sasuke avergonzada.

— _Sé... Sé que es... mu-mucho pedir... P-pero po... Puedes..._ —murmuró y sin decir más volvió a cubrir su cara y se agachó porque el dolor del tobillo comenzaba a aparecer.

Hace unos momentos quería que estuviera a su lado, pero ahora no soportaba su presencia. No tenía fuerzas para verlo a la cara y encontrar decepción, pero su cuerpo fue sostenido por las nubes y al quitar sus manos de los ojos divisó entre borrones las facciones rectas de su barbilla y el flequillo que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro. Estaba tan cerca. Cerca de la pierna la sensación de frío la tomó lentamente y descubrió un bulto en su mano con hielo.

— _Tú no me fallaste._ —le dijo al subir las escaleras rumbo a la alcoba. Ella lo miró de inmediato, pero para entonces él la estaba dejando en cama con delicadeza y colocando el trapo en su tobillo con un poco de rudeza que ella no disimuló en responder con un " _¡auch!_ " —Nunca lo había hecho. —dijo a modo de disculpa apartándose de ella.

Sasuke se alejó un par de pasos y levantó la cabeza. Descubrió que en la cama, del otro lado, había una almohada... disfrazada de él, pero la pregunta quedaría para después porque su cerebro quería decirle que ella no era ninguna perdedora. Quería preguntarle si necesitaba ir al hospital por el tobillo. Quería decirle que la había extrañado y había soñado con tenerla a su lado muchas de esas noches lejos, pero nada de eso salió por la boca.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz de aceptar algo así? —regañó arrugando la frente sin darse cuenta— ¿Por qué creíste que lo permitiría? _Maldita sea..._

— _Dis..._

—No lo digas. —amenazó mirándola a los ojos y ella apartó la vista. Dio media vuelta para crear un portal y regresar.

—¡E-espera! —exclamó levantando la mano que regresó a su cuerpo velozmente. Él la miró de perfil. Hinata tenía el rostro rojo por las lágrimas pero ya no las derramaba. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio. Ella no dijo nada y él chasqueó la lengua para crear el portal que lo regresaría junto a Naruto y el resto. Seguramente a escuchar los regaños de Shikamaru por abandonar al equipo o las preguntas directas de Suigetsu, o las miradas perturbadoras de Orochimaru.

 _"Rinnegan"_ Pensó. El portal apareció y dio sus pasos hacia él.

— _Gracias..._ —dijo ella antes de que el portar desapareciera por completo sin saber si él la había podido escuchar. _"Vuelve pronto."_ Meditó con las manos delante del pecho y las mejillas rosadas.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #267 •**

* * *

.

.

Era de madrugada y a Sasuke le tocó la tercera guardia. No estaba feliz de ello, pero le benefició ya que no pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche.

— _¡Psst! ¿Sasuke? ¡Oe!_ —murmuró en gritos Naruto desde el suelo y en un salto llegó hasta la rama donde se encontraba recostado. Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería. Después de todo era chismoso y no se quedaría con la duda de lo que pasó esa tarde.

—No molestes, es mi guardia.

—No he dicho nada y ya me dices eso. _Maldito_. Yo que me preocupo. —tomó asiento a un lado y cerró los ojos concentrándose en reunir la energía de los alrededores para averiguar si habían intrusos cerca, pero una patada de Sasuke lo desconectó y se aferró a con las piernas antes de terminar en el suelo. — _¡Qué de...!_ —murmuró.

—No te atrevas. Es mi turno de vigilar, no el tuyo. —respondió indiferente a la expresión de enfado en la cara de su amigo.

Naruto se acomodó de nuevo en la rama y cruzó los brazos, fingiendo estar ofendido por la acción, pero claramente se notaba lo contrario. Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que Naruto suavizó sus gestos y adoptó un tono serio que pocas veces hacía y que, para sorpresa de todos, le daba un aire maduro que no encajaba con él en lo absoluto.

—¿Cómo le fue? —preguntó mirando a Sasuke, quien tenía los ojos fijos en la media luna.

—Perdió. —respondió con el mismo tono, pero sus ojos demostraron tristeza; sutil, pero verdadera. —Se torció el tobillo. —Naruto bajó la mirada hacia las copas de los árboles.

—Lástima. Estoy seguro que se esforzó.

La brisa meció las hojas verdes en esas ramas y el calor seco de la frontera con el País del Viento se pudo sentir con fuerza. A la lejanía se podía apreciar la oscuridad que regalaba el desierto y el vacío del mismo.

—Ella dijo que me falló. —agregó Sasuke después de un largo rato en silencio. Naruto rápidamente llevó sus ojos al Uchiha preguntando un clarísimo: _"¡¿Y tú qué le dijiste?!"_ —Lo negué. —La respuesta calmó a Naruto ya sin darle importancia a que él mostrara sentimientos por ella.

—Lamento no haber podido evitar el regaño de Yamato-sensei y Shikamaru. Pero me fue complicado dar una razón sin mencionar lo del encuentro. —Sasuke levantó los hombros sin darle importancia, aunque estaba agradecido de que lo intentase.

Naruto estiró los brazos y bostezó. —Ve. —dijo— Yo me encargo unos minutos. —Sasuke lo miró de perfil. —Descuida. Yamato-sensei ya debe estar dormido. Además está herida. —La mirada de Naruto dio un suave brillo con la luz de la luna. —Si fuera Shion yo no lo dudaría.

El quebrar de una rama los alertó a ambos y al mirar hacia abajo descubrieron a un tercero en la conversación.

— _¡N-No era mi intención espiar, Sasuke-kun!_ —Murmuró desesperada no sabiendo si regresar a dormir o permanecer allí; aunque haber escuchado el tono de Sasuke al expresarse de Hinata le dolía aún.

—Todos dormidos, no. —Naruto rascó su nariz sin darle mucha importancia. Hasta que le funcionó la cabeza.

— _¡Llévala!_ —gritó con tono bajo. —Sakura-chan seguro que podrá curarla rápido. Ella es la mejor en eso después de todo. —Ambos chicos miraron a su compañera todavía cerca del árbol y la sonrisa de Naruto le dio ánimo, pero recordar lo que le había hecho antes de marcharse... en su casa... frente a Naruto... En ese momento se dio cuenta que debió volver a la tienda después de usar el baño al natural en lugar de acercarse a escucharlos esperando que la vieran y la invitaran a platicar también porque ella quería ser más unida a sus amigos. —¿Verdad que no te molesta, Sakura-chan? —preguntó emocionado e ingenuo porque no recordaba la cachetada, así que no sabía que la había puesto en una situación incómoda.

Sin embargo, Sakura afirmó con la cabeza cuando los ojos de Sasuke parecían preguntarle lo mismo.

Estaba en una misión y no podía abandonar el puesto, pero Hinata lo necesitaba, o eso quería creer. Y si no era cierto entonces la obligaría a creer que lo necesitaba a su lado después de un incidente como ese. Quizá en un inicio no comprendía por qué tanta obsesión con aquello de ser Líder, pero hoy por fin lo había captado. Luego de decirle a Hiashi que ella era parte de su Clan, supo lo que Hinata trató de conseguir con tanto afán. Ella lo que quería era evitar dolor a su familia; ella ya no quería verlos pelear. La imagen de Itachi emergió en su cabeza y los comparó en aquel mismo ideal de protección. Sí, su hermano mató a casi todo su Clan, pero no se trataba de recordar aquello, sino de pensar en la idea principal; la felicidad de todos.

Lo mismo que Hinata buscaba y que había perdido.

Si no pudo ser lo suficientemente maduro en aquella época para consolar a su hermano, o darle apoyo siquiera, no cometería el error de dejar a Hinata dolida en casa.

—Bien, tarado. Tú ganas. —respondió— Solo unos minutos. —Se puso de pie y bajó con un salto quedando frente a Sakura quien no pudo evitar sonrojar por la imponente presencia de Sasuke, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y pensó en las palabras de Karin. —¿Estás segura? —preguntó en su dirección y una calidez la recorrió de manera breve al darse cuenta que su tono de voz ya no tenía ese tinte gélido que creaba barreras.

—Sí. —afirmó— Necesito hacerlo. —Ambos miraron al rubio en la rama y éste les levantó el pulgar con una sonrisa estúpida.

El rinnegan se activó y una neblina morada comenzó a crearse delante del grueso tronco en el bosque.

.

.

¿Dormir? Quién podría después de un día como ese. Estaba cansada, muy cansada, pero no lograba cerrar los ojos por más de dos minutos sin recordar la pelea y su fracaso; además, el dolor en el pie no era de ayuda tampoco. Apretó los brazos con fuerza rodeando el blando reemplazo de Sasuke. Miró por la ventana y contempló la media luna ocultándose tras grandes nubes oscuras. Hoy llovería fuerte; a cántaros. Suspiró. _"¿Debí decirle?"_ Se preguntó por milésima vez con el recuerdo fresco de Sasuke y su espalda frente al portal.

Sumergió la cara en la camiseta y negó con fuerza.

— _Tiene razón... Soy una llorona._ —murmuró para sí misma con las lágrimas humedeciendo la camiseta de Sasuke.

—Sí, lo eres.

La almohada escapó su sus brazos y desapareció de la cama al tratar de aferrarse para no caer ella misma al piso. Giró rápido y lo encontró de pie en la puerta vestido igual que antes; con su capa ninja. Sólo que esta vez la había colocado hacia atrás y podía distinguir el atuendo por debajo: una camisa de manga larga y cuello alto abierto hasta las clavículas, el abanico resaltando del lado izquierdo sobre el tono azulado de la tela, unos pantalones plomos sencillos que en el muslo derecho estaban apretados por una venda donde tenía un pequeño guarda-kunais y unas botas ninja altas negras.

—Sa... ¿Sasuke-kun?

—¿Quién más? —respondió con un suave tono entre broma y disgusto. Ella se acomodó para tomar asiento en la cama.

—Y... ¿Y la misión...? ¿Ya-ya la terminaste?

—No. —dio un paso dentro de la alcoba y llevó los ojos al pie con la compresa de hielo deshecha. No la había cambiado desde que la llevó en la tarde y si bien podría ser por el dolor de tener que caminar hasta la cocina por otro poco de hielo, estaba cien por ciento seguro que se debía a que decidió permanecer en cama lamentando lo sucedido en su antiguo distrito. Sasuke permaneció varios segundos mirando su pie sin saber qué decirle realmente, pero ella se adelantó a responder.

—E-estoy bien. Se... Se curará pronto. —sonrió de manera forzosa, pero daba lástima el verla hacer eso con los ojos hinchados.

—Traeré a alguien para eso. —Retrocedió hacia al pasillo antes de que Hinata pudiera detenerlo. No quería que se agote más de lo que, por sí, debía estar por el esfuerzo de crear los portales, sino de molestar a algún ninja médico a esas horas de la ma... Entonces dedujo quién nunca le diría que "no" a Sasuke. sin importar la hora o el lugar.

—Sa... Sakura-chan... —susurró con un tono apagado al verla en la puerta y en lugar de pensar en la cachetada que le dio en la entrada, su cabeza rápidamente le metió la idea de lo dicho por Shion hace varias semanas.

—Hola... —respondió sin mantener la mirada. Ninguna era capaz de mirar a la otra por más de unos segundos. Ambas se sumieron en el silencio por varios minutos hasta que Sakura tomó la palabra. —Yo... ¿Puedo? —preguntó señalando el pie con los ojos y Hinata asintió en silencio. Sakura entró despacio, como si fuese llevada a un calabozo para nunca más volver a ver la luz. Tomó asiento a los pies y la habitación se iluminó con el brillo verde del chakra curativo que salía de sus manos rodeando el pie sin tocarlo; Sasuke observó a Hinata desde la puerta.

—Sa...

—Discúlpame. —interrumpió con la mirada en el chakra, Hinata y Sasuke llevaron sus ojos a la pelirrosa. —Quiero que me disculpes por... por la cachetada. —Hinata desvió la mirada hacia un costado y Sasuke arrugó la frente al desconocer lo que ella le había hecho. —Yo actué como... como... No sé ni siquiera como expresarlo. —dijo con una torpe sonrisa para darse fuerza a continuar porque había algo mucho peor a la cachetada y las dos lo sabían.

— _No..._ No importa, Sakura-san... _Yo no... le doy importancia._ —respondió rápido, casi sin voz porque tenía la inquietante sensación de que Sakura tenía algo más que decir y no estaba segura de si quería escucharlo.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer. —agregó Sasuke desde la puerta atrayendo las miradas de ambas chicas, pero Hinata mantuvo la mirada por más de dos segundos porque su cabeza empezaba a jugarle mal con respecto al otro tema; el más importante.

Sakura expulsó aire con pesar tanto por las palabras de Sasuke, que adquirieron otra vez ese tinte frío, sino también por lo que debía decir después.

—Hinata... —levantó la mirada y quitó las manos del tobillo porque ya había terminado—También quiero decirte que... que yo... —Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y miró a su antigua amiga a los ojos. —Quiero pedir perdón por... hacerme pasar por ti para besar a Sasuke. —Hinata abrió los párpados tanto como le fue posible y llevó las pupilas a Sasuke quien seguía apoyado en la puerta como si lo dicho no importase. —E-estaba ebria, pero... ¡Sé que no es excusa, pero...!

—Gra... Gracias por curarme. —respondió agachando la cabeza y dejando que el flequillo le ocultara los ojos. —No... No quiero sonar grosera, pero... pero estoy cansada y... _y me gustaría dormir un poco._ —Hinata se acomodó en la cama en una posición cómoda de lado dando la espalda a los dos. Sakura mordió su labio y se levantó de la cama dándose cuenta que no la había perdonado. Una parte de ella creía con fervor que lo haría porque Hinata era una chica dulce y nada rencorosa, pero en ese momento descubrió que los sentimientos hacia Sasuke eran tan fuertes como los de ella. Posiblemente más fuertes que los de ella. — _¿Pueden dejarme sola?_ —Sakura se levantó sin pronunciar otra palabra. Su cuerpo tiritaba en el interior por rabia. Rabia hacia sí misma por haber hecho lo que hizo. Sasuke no la había perdonado esa tarde y claramente Hinata tampoco lo haría. No pronto al menos. Sakura llevó sus pasos al pasillo donde el portal seguía activo y lo cruzó cabizbaja. Dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Sasuke si estaba molesto por lo que le había dicho a Hinata, pero observó los árboles levantarse detrás. Naruto apareció a su lado curioso.

—¿Y el idiota?

Sasuke seguía en la puerta, pero no lo quería mirar.

— _Deberías volver a la mi..._

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata cerró los ojos y sujetó una manta para ocultarse de él. Quería decirle que no, no lo quería lejos. Deseaba un abrazo por todo lo que había pasado en el Dojo, pero no tenía ánimo de verlo por lo que había dicho Sakura y que él no se tomase, siquiera, la molestia de negarlo lo complicaba todo aún más. ¿Es que acaso le gustó?

La sábana fue quitada de sus manos en un tirón.

—Deja de lamentarte por los imbéciles de tu clan. Ninguno iba a entrometerse para evitar que te marquen como ganado.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, él estaba a un lado de la cama mirándola disgustado y reclamando su actual condición. ¿Es que acaso no iba a decir nada sobre ese beso? Ella cerró los ojos y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. ¿Por qué no quería hablar del beso con Sakura? De tantos tópicos para tratar en una nublada madrugada, ¿escogió meterse con su familia? No había necesidad de referirse a ellos de esa manera. Secó sus ojos todavía rojos pero ya sin lágrimas y la expresión de Sasuke se consternó cuando ella adoptó una mirada apática en su dirección. Si no iba a hablar sobre lo que dijo Sakura, entonces ella tampoco iba a permitir que ofendiera a los Hyuga.

—No los llames así, ellos también son mi familia. —dijo con un tono serio y seco que nunca, en lo que llevaban juntos, le había escuchado. —Y... Y dije que quería dormir, por favor.

¿Como? Esa voz... Esos gestos... ¿Es que acaso le molestaba que hablara así de esa gente? ¿Tan tonta era?

—¿Acaso eres tonta? —dijo sin darse cuenta— Ninguno movió un dedo cuando Hiashi dijo que obtendrías ese sello y los defiendes. ¿En serio? Preocuparse por gente como ellos es de idiotas.

Hinata levantó las cejas por la expresión y antes de notarlo se encontraba de pie, frente a él, con el ceño arrugado y los labios apretados.

—¡No soy ninguna i... idiota por preocuparme por mi familia! —expresó elevando el tono de voz lo que dejó a Sasuke con los ojos abiertos— ¡Yo creo que idiota es quien evade un tema importante! —continuó al dejarse llevar por la emoción de dolor en su pecho. No era suficiente haber perdido una oportunidad de mejorar la vida de la Rama Secundaria y la libertad de elección matrimonial de Hanabi, sino que ahora debía lidiar con ese beso que Sasuke disfrutó. ¡Porque tenía que ser eso para no querer hablar del tema! —¡Yo me preocupo por los sentimientos de los demás! ¡Yo no quería que las nuevas generación de Clan Hyuga, nacidos en la Rama Secundaria, fueran marcados! ¿Pero a ti qué te va a importar eso?...

Era de no creer. Hinata sí podía enojarse. ¡Vaya que sí! No estaba furiosa y gritando a mares, pero estaba molesta, lo que ya era un logro. Le estaba diciendo que era un insensible idiota cuando fue él quien se metió para que no la sellaran. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que decía? ¿Es que esta era la primera vez que se disgustaba de esa manera y no sabía como argumentar de manera adecuada? Sin duda seguía siendo una tonta. Debía decirle algo con qué cerrarle la boca por estar ofendiendo, demonios, pero lo único que podía pensar —ignorando tanta palabrería estúpida— era lo jodidamente sexy que se veía así. ¡Mierda! Esa mirada dura, el tono de su voz, las arrugas en la frente... Lucía madura, atractiva, sensual. Esto era malo. Debía interrumpirla, pero su propia cabeza lo detenía porque el cuerpo estaba comenzando a calentarse. Oh, no. Mezclar su actual estado con los recuerdo del beso que tuvieron al llevarla a casa ebria, más la obligatoria castidad que debía manejar mientras estaba de misión no era bueno. Debía decir algo. Debía concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo para argumentar algo que lo enfriase porque algo le decía que besarla en ese estado no lo llevaría a experimentar el mismo momento de la vez anterior.

—... ¡Ni siquiera le das importancia a lo que dijo Sakura!

—¿Qué? —Por fin logró quitar esa cara de sorpresa. —¿Sakura?

Cuando Sasuke por fin dijo algo después de tanto discurso, se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar. La dureza en el rostro se disipó junto con esa aura firme y apartó los ojos de él velozmente. Sasuke la tomó de los hombros porque no quería dejar de mirarla. Quería seguir viendo esa nueva y oculta faceta.

—¿Hablas del beso? —ella dio un pequeño brinco y trató de apartarse porque tenerlo cerca la tentaba a rodearlo con los brazos para dejarse llevar por el consuelo, pero Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza. No dejaría que luego de tanto insulto se escapara así no más, pero la realidad era que la quería cerca, muy cerca. No había estado a su lado desde hace más de cinco semanas y su cuerpo le pedía contacto. Más aún si había recordado lo que pudo suceder la última vez en esa habitación.

— _Y-yo..._

—No le des importancia. —dijo indiferente. Ella levantó la mirada consternada y volvió a arrugar su frente, lo que provocó en Sasuke una segunda oleada de electricidad e instintivamente la atrajo a su cuerpo, pero ella lo rechazó quedando aturdido por el rechazo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó dolida y algo hincó su corazón, pero también le creó una rara duda y sin apartar las manos de sus delgados hombros divisó la almohada del otro lado de la cama todavía con su camiseta y recordó que ella la abrazaba con fuerza. — _Entonces... ¿Entonces ella... te gusta?_ —dijo con un tono casi inaudible, pero las palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

—No. —respondió obligándola a mirarlo a la cara— Sakura no me gusta.

Hinata llevó las pupilas directo al suelo.

— _Pero... N-no lo..._ —agregó tímida, la presencia de Sasuke comenzaba a tomar fuerza en su cabeza y llevó las manos delante de su pecho para que no quisiera abrazarlo.

—No niego que pasó, pero para mí no fue nada. —ella alzó la mirada— Me dejé llevar porque eras tú. Permití el beso porque por fuera eras tú y quería besarte. _¡Tss!_ Bajé la guardia y ya. —Sasuke rodó los ojos sin saber porqué le daba rabia y gracia recordar todo eso. —No me importa el beso porque si ella no me hubiera llamado, no habría ido al hostal y luego no habría pasado lo...

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar esa noche. ¡Lo había olvidado! La última vez que se vieron había ocurrido lo del beso en la cama y su cara estalló en un encendido rojo que por poco ilumina toda la habitación.

La lluvia empezó a caer, el sonido sobre las tejas era sordo y lejano. La humedad en el ambiente era acompañado de viento que refrescaba el lugar, pero Sasuke tenía calor. La tenía firmemente sujeta de los hombros y esa expresión perdida en la timidez le pedía sólo una cosa. El tiempo se detuvo. Empezó a acercarse porque en ese estado ella siempre era vulnerable. Siempre podía invadir su privacidad, que aunque mal no era rechazado como el sujeto del Icha Icha. Además, el cambio brusco de una faceta sensual a una dulce era excitante. Muy sugestivo... ¡Ese libro era una perdición!

Hinata observó lentamente como Sasuke se acercaba a ella. No había que ser genio para deducir lo que estaba por pasar, lo que él quería que pasara, pero no podía. No podía dejar que la besara porque algo le decía que estaba mal. Mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella, Hinata trataba de descubrir por qué no lo quería cerca. ¿Es que acaso apestaba? No. De hecho el olor a sudor mezclado con el fresco de los árboles y su aroma a almendra era placentero. Apetecible. Entonces era... ¿lo que había dicho de su familia? No. Ella sabía que por muy bruscas que fueran sus palabras, él no lo dijo con mala intención. ¿Y entonces?

Podía sentir la respiración de él sobre su nariz.

¡¿Por qué se sentía así?! Ella quería tenerlo cerca, pero el beso...

¿Es que acaso tenía que ver con lo de Sakura?

Sus manos mecánicamente se interpusieron en su boca y Sasuke no sintió la suavidad de esos carnosos labios, ni la humedad, ni el calor... ni su lengua. ¿Qué demonios? Abrió los párpados sólo para encontrarse con los ojos de Hinata, sus mejillas rojas a más no poder y sus finos dedos tapando el camino. Se alejó sintiendo todo lo opuesto. En lugar de tumbarla en la cama y quitarle la ropa, tenía una enormes ganas de meter la cabeza en un hoyo, pero eso no era normal. ¿Es que acaso así se sentía la vergüenza? ¡Maldita sea! Quitó sus manos de los hombros y arrugó la frente molesto. Molesto y avergonzado; pero eso último jamás lo iba a admitir o mostrar. ¡Jamás!

—P-perdón...? —dijo ella con la boca todavía cubierta. Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban ira. Ira mezclada con frustración. Pero una parte de ella le decía que no debía besarlo. No hasta él se disculpara. Aunque eso no tenía sentido porque él mismo dijo que no lo disfrutó. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Es que acaso eso era como un código en el subconsciente? ¿Esto era a lo que Ino y Kurenai llamaban "orgullo femenino"? ¡Ay, todo esto es confuso! Lo quería perdonar, pero recordar que él besó a Sakura le causaba indigestión.

Esto no se quedaría así. Nadie lo deja en vergüenza. ¡Nadie lo rechaza! ¿Es que acaso necesitaba usar lentes de nuevo? Él era más que perfecto. Se había ganado el premio al tenerlo como marido y lo rechaza. ¿Rechaza un beso? ¡De él! ¿Es que todavía no se daba cuenta de que estaba casada? ¿De que eran esposos? ¿O esto era un castigo? Entrecerró los ojos en una pregunta silenciosa. _"¿No me dejaste porque Sakura me besó?"_ Dijo mentalmente sin parpadear y como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta ella reaccionó con otra mirada de: "Perdona, pero así tiene que ser."

—¿Esto es... por lo de Sakura? —dijo en voz alta dando un paso en su dirección y provocando que ella retrocediera.

— _Y-yo... B-bueno... E-es que..._ —cerró los ojos y retrocedió otro paso que Sasuke igualó. —¡S-sí! —Dijo firme quitando las manos de su boca y tratando de adoptar una postura ruda, como antes. —No puedo dejar que p-pase esto después de lo que... de lo que dijo Sakura-san. Yo... Yo creo que, eh... que, no sé. Creo que deberías disculparte.

—¿Disculparme? —imitó consternado y con media sonrisa que demostraba su disgusto.

—S-sí. Porque... Porque... ¡ah!

En menos de una respiración, en menos de un parpadeo, en menos de un todo y un nada, Hinata se hallaba de espalda a la cama prisionera de las muñecas con el rostro de Sasuke tan, pero tan cerca que casi podía sentir sus labios rozando los suyos. La mirada de forma penetrante, enfadado, pero muy en el fondo se podía apreciar el deleite y la burla.

—No te engañé. —dijo lento y despacio, casi masticando las palabras conteniendo las monstruosas ganas de comerle la boca y fundir sus labios en un beso profundo. —Jamás lo haría. —Las pupilas de Hinata vibraban ante la respiración de Sasuke que caía sobre sus labios. —Lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo es pensar en ti y lo cerca que estuvimos esa noche. Como ahora. _Porque tú... Tú..._

Ella abrió los labios de manera sutil. Movió las pupilas de esos ojos perlados a sus labios carnosos y dejó de hablar. Su actitud tosca se esfumó y entonces concentró su mirada en los brillantes labios que lo llamaban a gritos. ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? A sí, la estaba castigando por rechazarlo. Pero en lugar de hacerla sentir incómoda (como quería en un comienzo), sólo provocó que la chispa eléctrica re-apareciera. Si respiraba despacio y profundo podía atrapar el aroma a sudor en ella y su champú de flores silvestres. No estaba poniendo resistencia como antes. ¿Significa eso que le daba permiso? ¿Que si la besaba no lo volvería a empujar?

Acercó su rostro a ella y sus labios se unieron con suavidad.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su boca temblaba ante el tacto que podía describir como suave, caliente y húmedo, así como torpe de su parte. La sensación era diferente a lo que vagamente recordaba de esa noche y le agradaba. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Más cerca. Durante breves instantes intentaba abrir la boca lo suficiente para saber cómo era tener su lengua dentro o como describir la sensación de tocar la suya, pero luego volvía a cerrarla cuando se daba cuenta que ella no podía seguir el ritmo necesitado y urgente que usaba Sasuke. Una de la manos soltó la muñeca y recorrió el corto camino que le permitía entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella para apretar al unísono. La capa se escurrió de la espalda hacia un costado, pero se aseguró de no soltarla. De hecho parecía no querer dejarle tomar aire nunca más.

¡Mierda! ¡La jodida capa! ¡Debió quitarsela cuando llegó!

En el momento en que ella quiso alejarle, sea para quitárselo de encima o para agarrar aire, Sasuke aprovechó para adueñarse por completo sus labios. Llevó la lengua hasta dentro y jugueteó con la de ella, la saboreó como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Llegó tan profundo que logró sacarle un quejido suave, lo que encendió más su cuerpo y su entrepierna.

— _No..._ —dijo ella cuando llevó la cabeza a un costado y lo empujó a un costado para poder sentarse.

 _"¡No, no de nuevo!"_ Pensó irritado.

—No está bien. —dijo cubriendo el rostro— No puedo, Sasuke-kun.

Él pasó las manos por la cabellera antes de tomar asiento a su lado; enojado y frustrado.

—No puedo estar contigo ahora porque... porque eso me haría feliz y está mal.

La rabia que le había causado ese empujón cambió por curiosidad ante las palabras y la miró de inmediato esperando que continúe hablando.

—Hanabi-chan seguro ya fue comprometida con Neji-niisan porque perdí, así que... Está mal. —quitó las manos de sus ojos y le regaló una mirada brillante que sólo había visto dirigida hacia una persona desde que la conoció; Naruto. —Está mal que sea feliz contigo si mi hermanita está sufriendo ahora. —las blancas pupilas empezaron a empañarse por lágrimas— Perdóname... Sasuke-kun. _Perdóname, por favor..._ —y llevó las manos de vuelta a su rostro.

¿Era lo que creía que era? ¿No era una jugarreta de su cabeza y ya? Porque ahora sentía algo por ella y, quizá, sólo lo estaba imaginando. Si era cierta la conclusión a la que había llegado... ¿¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta?! ¿O es que acaso eso pasó mientras estaba fuera? Porque, vamos. Debe ser, no. Tenía que repasar las señales rápido: los sonrojos fuertes y repentinos, el tartamudeo por cosas simples, la almohada con su camiseta, y eso que dijo al final. ¿Estar con él la haría feliz? ¿Cómo?

Sasuke sujetó las muñecas con una mano y alzó la barbilla con la otra para verla a los ojos cuando respondiera.

El corazón le latía rápido... y no sólo a él.

—Hinata. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Keikogi:** Vestimenta para novatos/aprendices similar a la que utilizan los practicantes de judo o karate._

* * *

 _Los siguientes nombres son agregados para darle agradecimientos especiales por leer mi testamento de explicación basura para demostrar un punto de vista que me tenía metida en el "hiatus": Wendy Lopez Lopez, Isabel García, Jeaneth Mejía Aliaga, Kiarella Sánchez Usurín, Aurora Colli, Elva Yujra Tarquino, Denice Mejía, Cruz Betanzos Escobar, Emy Nightray, Zuleika Etoile KaZzuagi._

 _También doy las gracias a todos y todas quienes leen, comentan y me siguen y me stalkean... Es todo tan lindo! :3_

 _Con respecto al fic, pues. Bien... ¿Qué les puedo decir? ¿Qué les pareció mi versión de Hinata molesta? Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió y creo que pegó bien. Supongo que me fui a lo Ooc. Quien sabe. *levanta hombros* Como tardé más de un mes, me decidí a escribir más de las 10mil (¡Mentira! Se te hizo difícil cortar el final y por eso llegaste a las 11mil!) palabras. :3_ _Algunas y algunos seguro me dirán:_ "¡¿POR QUÉ NO DEJASTE QUE CONTINÚE LA ZUKULEMCIA!" _A lo que yo os respondo: Porque tengo planeado algo bueno para cuando pase. JAJAJAJAJAJA!_

 _Otra cosa. Con respecto al cambio brusco de Sakura._

 _Bueno... Ya estaba harta de ponerla como la mala. A mí no me cae mal el personaje (tampoco digo que es mi favorito) y empezaba a salirme una úlcera el tener que hacerla cada vez más como una ex-novia psicópata enfermiza. ¡Esto no es mugroso dorama, demonios! Por eso encontré adecuado detener ese gusano enfermizo de los celos con una profunda charla con Karin. ¿Que qué se dijeron la una a la otra? No lo sé. No planeé su plática, sólo la usé. Pero siempre he creído que los Uzumakis tiene ese don con los discursos. ¿Ejemplos? Naruto (todo el put*ani/manga. Nagato(Con eso de Pain en Amegakure). Kushina(al morir delante de su bebé)... Así que supuse que Karin también tenía ese don de la palabrería-no-jutsu._

 _Además quiero que estas dos empiecen a ser amigas, así como Shion lo está con Hinata._

 _¿Que qué demonios le pasaba a Shikamaru?_ _*risilla secreta y picarona* Quizá se enteren cuando estos estén en Suna. Todavía no decido si incluirlo o no._

 _¿Naruto sabía del encuentro Hyuga? Claro. No hay nada de raro que Sasuke le platique eso. Son amigos al fin y al cabo. Naruto también le ha dicho muchas cosas con respecto a Shion; como el vestido y el anillo de compromiso oficial, ¿lo olvidaron? / Quizá debería poner sus pláticas de vez en cuando._

 _¿Qué onda con el peliverde de Sumaru? Sólo hizo un cameo. xD_

 _Y creo que quedaron más dudas como: ¿El pájaro de tinta era de Sai? ¿Qué le va a pasar a Hanabi y a Neji? ¿Se va a dar el compromiso? ¿Hinata se salvó por completo de ser Sellada? ¿Suigetsu molestó a Sasuke cuando regresó? ¿Qué es eso de que un niño se relaciona con Sasuke? ¡¿Acaso es el hijo del Hokage?! ¡¿Me vas a hablar del hijo de Kakashi en el próximo cap?! ¡Joder! ¡¿TIENE EL SHARINGAN?!_

 _¡CÁLMENSE! Ejém. Digo... Cálmense, por favor. Todo a su tiempo._

 _PD: Estoy segura que más de uno/a me dirá en comentarios:_ "¿Por qué empeñas en dejar a Sasuke en la castidad?"

 _*Da-chan se levanta de hombros y guiña un ojo*_

* * *

 ** _BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... :3_**


	24. Nuestros tormentosos sentimientos

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #267 •**

* * *

.

.

—Hanabi-chan seguro ya fue comprometida con Neji-niisan porque perdí, así que... Está mal. Está mal que sea feliz contigo si mi hermanita está sufriendo ahora. Perdóname... Sasuke-kun. _Perdóname, por favor..._

Ella lo quería.

No. Más que eso. Era más que sólo un simple gusto. Lo pudo notar en el beso. El corazón le latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que si no dejaba de hablar se le saldría por la boca. Jamás se imaginó que querría tener de esa manera a Sasuke; tan cerca como hace unos segundos. La proximidad, su aliento acariciando sus labios... Sentía mal comparar en ese momento lo sucedido, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza hacer algo así con Naruto. Era un pensamiento extraño porque era sucio, pero al mismo tiempo no. Era más como algo tierno. Algo cálido. De verdad su cuerpo y su mente (por unos segundos) se dejaron llevar por el contacto físico esperando más. Sentir más...

Pero no. Estaba mal.

¿Cómo iba ella a permitir que ese nuevo, tierno y excitante sentimiento de felicidad la inundase ahora? ¿Acaso su hermana menor no había sido comprometida con su primo horas atrás? No... No podía ser feliz si dos de las personas que más amaba se encontraban bajo una situación tan mala?

Lo único que quería, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos, era un abrazo. Sasuke sólo debía hacer lo mismo que en el cementerio, o como en la construcción... Con estar sumergida en su pecho y dejar el dolor salir en gruesas lágrimas bastaba.

¿Y si se lo pedía?

¿Se molestaría después de rechazarlo?

Sus manos desaparecieron en un segundo y unos dedos levantaron su rostro por la barbilla. Unos penetrantes y brillantes ojos negros, tan negros como la noche, la miraban de una forma... ¿Qué era ese gesto en sus ojos? Era igual al que había visto la vez que ella no quiso aceptar los lentes de sus manos en el departamento.

—Hinata. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —repitió con el mismo tono, pero con más ansias en la voz.

— _Yo... yo..._ —Abrió los ojos tanto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho que los cerró esperando que al abrirlos de nuevo descubriera que todo había sido un mal sueño. Que sólo fue el estrés el que le había provocado una pesadilla por el encuentro con su primo que, según ella, todavía no se llevaba a cabo porque recién despertaba. Pero al abrir los ojos con cautela quedó petrificada por la profunda mirada de Sasuke quien la seguía sujetando de la barbilla.

Quería cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir jamás.

¡¿Cómo había podido decir _eso_ en un momento como ese?!

Es cierto que en algún punto debía de contarle que su corazón latía muy rápido al tenerlo cerca, pero no de esa manera. No bajo un marco como el que había ocurrido en el dojo de los Hyuga. Ella esperaría a su regreso para que en la calma de la casa, en algún momento en el que los dos estuvieran cómodos y serenos, ella podría encontrar el valor de decirle lo que había pasado desde que Shion había dejado escapar aquello del beso con Sakura. Pero... ¡Pero!...

El tiempo se detuvo completamente.

Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban en una extraña burbuja que les impedía apartar los ojos del otro. Uno tenía la mente en blanco esperando una respuesta que le permitiera reaccionar y la otra tenía tantas palabras en la cabeza que no conseguía abrirla porque temía que lo que saliera no fuera recibido de la mejor manera por el golpe de emociones que demostró ante la pérdida del encuentro.

Un relámpago iluminó sus rostros por la ventana y el trueno fue el empuje que necesitó para cerrar los ojos y abrir su corazón.

— **¡Te amo!** —gritó llevada por el estremecimiento que le causó el sonido de la tormenta en todo el cuerpo.

La adrenalina le inundó la cara de un rojo vívido y en un segundo trueno, el doble de fuerte que el primero, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sasuke la soltó, se levantó de la cama y cruzó un portal sin decirle nada. Sin mirarla. Sin palabras. Desapareció tan rápido que cuando ella volvió en sí por la respuesta, se quedó solamente con el rostro ansioso de Sasuke en su memoria. Le temblaban las manos. Cubrió sus ojos para evitar llorar porque no quería alejarlo, pero las lágrimas eventualmente empezaron a caer preocupada por lo sucedido.

Sasuke, en lo poco que había podido conocer de su vida, había tenido un pasado muy duro y quizás palabras como esas lo podían asustar. Es cierto que él le había dicho que le gustaba y ella quería decirle que se sentía igual, pero lo que salió de sus labios fue diferente. Un "Te amo" es fuerte, es potente. Expresa más de lo que él dijo semanas atrás. Tenía la esperanza de que al decirlo, él la abrazara con fuerza y le diera un beso; como el primero.

Pero no pasó.

Él sólo se fue.

Se fue sin decir nada...

.

.

—¡Eh, idiota! —dijo Naruto animado al verlo aparecer en la base del árbol donde debía hacer su guardia. —¿Por qué tardaste? ¿No me digas que te dio por hacerte el imbécil y metiste la pata con ella al...?

—Cierra la boca y vete. —respondió sin darle la cara regresando a la rama cuando Naruto bajó en un salto.

Naruto arrugó la frente al levantar la cabeza y saltó de regreso al árbol.

—No me trates así, imbécil. Si no fuera por mí, no hubieras ido a verla.

—Que cierres la boca.

Naruto suspiró pesado y se sentó a su lado con las piernas y brazos cruzados mientras el Uchiha le daba la espalda con la mirada fija en el suelo del bosque.

—¿Se pelearon, verdad? Sakura-chan me dijo que se disculpó por la cachetada y algo más, pero no dijo qué. ¿Te fue muy mal? ¡Yo de ti no me preocupo, de veras! —dijo aquello dando un palmazo en la espalda— No creo que Hinata-chan sea una chica rencorosa. Seguro te perdona cuando la...

—¡Cállate! —gritó entre dientes dando vuelta hacia el bocón de Naruto que no le dejaba pensar con claridad lo que había sucedido. Pero en lugar de alejarlo, este se acercó con una ceja levantada invadiendo el espacio personal para analizar su rostro.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó mirando su cara. Sasuke lo empujó y apartó los ojos con su característico _"tchi!"_ , pero Naruto antes de maldecir por el golpe en la frente, abrió los ojos de par en par.

— _ **¡NO PUEDE SER!**_ —gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta Suna, pero la única persona que lo oyó fue Sakura; quien no podía dormir después de haberse encontrado con Hinata una hora atrás, y llevada por la seguridad del grupo se puso en guardia sólo para descubrir la silueta de Sasuke en la rama, y aunque no debía ir porque seguramente estaría disgustado con ella, sus pies la guiaron hasta el árbol para escuchar.

—¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame, de veras!

— _¡Tchi!_

—¡Vamos! —el rubio lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco, pero Sasuke lo empujó de la cara evitando dar la suya una vez más.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era paz. Necesitaba comprender lo que Hinata le había dicho y por qué en lugar de abrazarla y besarla como le bramó el corazón, salió corriendo como todo un cobarde. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué le ardía el jodido rostro! ¡Demonios! ¡Mierda! ¡Carajo! Ella sólo había dicho un par de mugrosas palabras pero el pecho le saltó tan fuerte en el interior que casi le rompe unas costillas. Sentía el cuerpo hormiguear. Sentía las manos moverse aunque reposaban relajadas sobre su pantalón. Respiraba normal, pero dentro de su cabeza y de su pecho había una sensación indescriptible. Era como... Como la mezcla de calor intenso luego de un entrenamiento exhaustivo que le daba energía en lugar de cansancio, y las casi incontenibles ganas de querer gritar a todo pulmón. Gritar hasta que la garganta le sangrara. Era... ¡Era!...

—¡¿Ella dijo que te quiere?! —resonó la molesta voz de Naruto fuera de su cabeza y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par.

—Huí. —respondió sin darse cuenta. Cuando estaba con Naruto su boca se movía sola. Hablaba de cosas que, posiblemente, no tenían sentido, pero que de todas manera se las contaba sin saber el por qué, ya que no le involucraba. ¿Sería que de eso se trataba la amistad?

—¿Que tú qué? —Naruto le golpeó la nuca y Sasuke consiguió no sólo mirar a la cara al tarado, sino de apagar ese foco rojo que se había encendido momentáneamente en sus mejillas.

—Maldita sea, Naruto.

—Eso y más te mereces por idiota. ¿Por qué no le respondiste? ¿O acaso no te gusta? —Naruto arrugó la frente— ¡No me digas que te enamoraste de alguien más porque...!

—No, imbécil. —respondió sobando sus sienes y respirando pesado. —Ella me gusta, pero no sé si la ame.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? —dijo con una ceja levantada y el rostro confundido.

—No. Bueno... No lo sé. —dijo vacilante mirando la luna.

—Pues yo tampoco lo sé. Creo que es diferente para ellas. —dijo Naruto calmado y sentado a su lado con la mirada perdida en recuerdos— Cuando le dije a Shion que me gustaba reaccionó diferente a cuando le dije que la amaba.

—¡Claro que es diferente, Naruto! —Sasuke llevó los ojos en dirección a la voz y Naruto recibió un golpe de Sakura en la cabeza dejándole un chichón. —¡Cómo puedes tener novia siendo tan idiota!

—¡Sakura-chan! —dijo— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Despierta por tu culpa. _¡Quien grita a media noche en plena misión!_ —resopló por la nariz y cruzó los brazos emanando orgullo.

—¿Hace cuanto nos espías? —preguntó Sasuke algo molesto por no haberse dado cuenta por todo el embrollo en su cabeza después de la respuesta de Hinata. Sakura apartó la actitud ruda y mostró un semblante de culpa en sus ojos.

—Perdóname, Sasuke-kun. No quería escuchar. Fue sin intención. —Miró de un lado a otro por unos segundos antes de continuar. —Es sólo que, bueno, quería decirles que sí es diferente. Para una chica, me refiero. El decir nuestro sentimientos...

—¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto sobando su chichón y Sakura asintió.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia la luna y Sakura supo que él pensaba en Hinata. Le dolía, no se iba a mentir, pero había prometido aceptarlo y, quizá, si le ayudaba un poco en aquello de expresar sus sentimientos él sería feliz y la perdonaría pronto para poder tener una amistad real. Naruto tomó la muñeca de su querida amiga y le dio un tirón suave para que se sentara junto a ellos; gesto que ella agradeció infinitamente con los ojos.

—Sakura-chan. Tú eres una chica, no. —Sakura arrugó la frente un poco ante le torpe comentario y se aguantó las ganas de golpearle sólo por permitir que se sentara junto a ellos. —Así que, si nos dijeras cómo funciona la mente de las mujeres sería de mucha ayuda para mí y Shion... y para este idiota también. —agregó señalando a Sasuke con el pulgar.

Sakura miró la parte trasera de la cabeza de Sasuke y cuando él giró para prestarle atención las palabras simplemente fluyeron con confianza y sentimiento.

.

.

Las suaves patas de Kunai la trajeron de regreso a la realidad. Abrió los ojos sin recordar a primera vista lo sucedido horas atrás, pero no fue hasta que escuchó una voz y los toques en la puerta que todo llegó de golpe provocando mezclas de emociones por lo de Hanabi y Neji, pero sobre todo lo que le había dicho a Sasuke y su reacción.

Tenía ojeras suaves bajo esos bellos ojos ligeramente hinchados por las últimas lágrimas derramadas en la madrugada.

La insistente visita la sacó de la cama y con una revisión rápida frente al espejo del baño bajó las escaleras e hizo aviso de su presencia. Encendió la cocina y puso un poco de agua para ofrecer té a la persona tras la puerta aprovechando de alimentar a Kunai quien estaba callada y atenta a todo con detalle, pero no se había dado cuenta por todas las cosas en mente.

—¡Hanabi-chan! —expresó realmente sorprendida por la presencia de su hermanita frente a la puerta. —Pa...

—No te escondas, Neji-sama. —dijo Hanabi un tanto altanera sin mirar atrás, pero Hinata al observar la esquina contempló la cabellera larga de su primo camino a la puerta. Su rostro no era el de siempre y al llegar delante de ambas hubo un gesto raro que Hinata jamás había visto en sus ojos; así como fue la primera vez que escuchó un tono cansado en su voz.

—Ya le dije que no me diga así, Hanabi-sama.

—Y yo te dije que ya no me digas así... Neji-sama. —respondió inflando un poco los cachetes.

Hinata los miró a ambos perpleja. Actuaban realmente extraño. Por un ínfimo segundo creyó que eran ninjas disfrazados, pero no. No necesitaba activar el byakugan para corroborar su red de chakra. Era su familia no podía dudar de que fueran ellos. Pero entonces... ¿ese comportamiento?

—Disculpe mis modales, Hinata-sama. —excusó Neji al recordar que estaba ella allí.

—¿Me dejas conocer tu casa, Nee-san? —suplicó con dulzura su hermanita como queriendo cambiar el tema.

—Eh... ¡Sí, claro! Pa-pasen...

Mientras Hinata terminaba de servir unos pequeños bocadillos en la cocina y Hanabi caminó por toda la casa con curiosidad a flor de piel por la vida que su hermana llevaba ahora de casada. Neji entró a la cocina en silencio y tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor. Hinata sirvió un poco de té y unos sándwiches cortados en triángulo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su pie?

—No fue nada, nii-san. —respondió sin mirarle a los ojos porque recordar a Sasuke desaparecer delante de ella al confesarse la entristeció. Neji la miró por un momento en silencio antes de beber de la taza.

—¿Sasuke está? —Hinata negó on suavidad.

—Él... Él aún está en misión... —Hinata posó sus ojos en el vapor.

—Cuando regrese apreciaría mucho que me avise, Hinata-sama. Quiero darle las gracias. —ella dejó la mirada perdida por un momento y observó a su primo levemente confundida— Usted estaba muy ofuscada el día de ayer y temía que algo le hiciera fallar... Me siento un poco culpable por pensarlo. Debí tener más confianza en usted y quizá...

—No. Está bien... Me hubiera sido imposible vencerte con la mente ocupada en preocupaciones. —su tristeza desapareció y en los labios afloró una dulce sonrisa— Debo disculparme por no haberte felicitado ayer, nii-san. ¿O debería decir Líder-san? —Ella dejó escapar una corta risilla que la liberó de tensiones, pero que en lugar de crear en Neji una sonrisa, sólo le hizo suspirar. —¿Dije... algo malo?

—No, Hinata-sama. No es usted.

Él bebió un poco de té y permaneció en silencio unos minutos en los que Hinata no sabía si preguntar o no. Temía que lo que preocupaba a su primo involucraba alguna plática con su padre, pero la presencia nueva en la cocina los tomó por sorpresa.

—Deberías tratarnos a ambas de manera informal, Neji-sama. —Hinata sobresaltó levemente cuando su hermanita se acercó a la mesa y Neji ignoró la presencia... o más bien parecía incómodo con ella allí.

—Ya le dije que...

—¿Sabías que nii-san pensaba renunciar para dejarme el puesto a mí? —dijo Hanabi de forma casual tomando la taza vacía y sirviendo un poco de té en ella. —Por supuesto no lo permití y dentro de dos días se realizará la ceremonia de compromiso oficial antes de dar el anuncio público a toda la aldea.

Ambas chicas llevaron la mirada al sonido que hizo la taza en la mesa de manera deliberada, pero prudente y casi sutil.

—Disculpe mis palabras, pero necesito que hable con Hanabi-sama y le haga cambiar de parecer. —indicó Neji casi en una súplica seria— Ella sería una líder óptima para...

—Oh, Neji, por favor. —interrumpió Hanabi con un tono maduro que sonó infantil y algo molesto que dejó perplejos a los mayores— Tienes todas las cualidades de un buen líder y estoy segura que serás mucho mejor que una de nosotras. Sin ofender, nee-san.

—Descuida. —respondió de manera automática todavía perdida por la manera tan informal en la que trataba a su primo.

—Podría no ser tan...

—¿Tan qué? —interrumpió Hanabi a Neji creando tensión por la mirada fija que el muchacho desvió hacia la ventana. Hinata logró salir del shock y trató de ayudar a su primo porque de los dos Hyuga, él era el que se veía más en apuros.

—Ha... Hanabi, eh... Bueno... ¿Estás molesta con Nii-san? —preguntó sin saber qué decir con exactitud porque su hermanita actuaba como ella, pero al mismo tiempo no. ¡Qué confuso todo eso!

—No. ¿Por qué? —dijo con inocencia apartando sus ojos del muchacho para observar a su modelo a seguir.

—E-es que... —tosió y adoptó un semblante maduro y tierno— Yo también creo que Neji-niisan será un buen líder, pero no comprendo por qué no permites que nii-san dé su punto de vista. —Hanabi trató de interrumpir, pero Hinata no se lo permitió con un suave gesto que realizó con sus ojos— Desde que llegaste, hermanita, tu actitud con nuestro primo no ha sido la misma que yo he atestiguado en la Mansión. Volveré a preguntar y espero que seas sincera conmigo. —Hanabi suspiró suavemente antes de volver a mirar a su hermana con atención. — ¿Estás molesta con nii-san?

Neji miró a su prima con expectativa porque tampoco lograba comprender la actitud de Hanabi. Quien no tenía una personalidad dulce como Hinata, pero en su orgullo Hyuga (heredado de Hiashi, claramente) jamás lo había tratado de aquella forma tan... ¿ruda?

Hanabi volvió a suspirar y cruzó los brazos.

—Sí, un poco. —dijo mirando a su primo de manera fugaz.

—¿Podemos saber el por qué?

—Porque es molesto ser la única madura aquí. —Ambos adultos se miraron de manera rápida y antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar algo, Hanabi continuó. —Yo me hice a la idea de un matrimonio arreglado desde que nee-san estaba enamorada de Naruto-san y... Oh, no pongas esa cara, nee-san. Está bien. Tú sabes que mi carácter es como el de papá así que no me importaba un matrimonio arreglado siempre que tú fueras feliz. Claro, ya eso no importa porque lo aceptaste. Han tenido un comienzo horrible, no lo niego, pero me he dado cuenta que ahora ambos se llevan bien. Estoy segura que con el paso de unos meses, quizá un año, tú y Sasuke-niisan tendrán una familia como lo hizo nuestro padre con mamá y yo... ¿Nee-san?

Hinata no pudo evitar entristecer levemente al escuchar las palabras de su hermanita.

—Entonces usted cree que no estoy tomando con seriedad lo del liderazgo, Hanabi-san. —Interrumpió antes de que la menor preguntara por el suave bajón de alegría.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. Lo que creo, nii-san, es que no estás aceptando el matrimonio arreglado como lo hizo nee-san. —Levantó la barbilla con media sonrisa. —No estoy diciendo que seas igual a ella, pero sí deberías verla como un ejemplo; igual que yo.

— _Hanabi-chan..._ —murmuró Hinata conmovida por todo lo que había dicho su hermanita tratando de sacar a Sasuke de su cabeza por ahora.

—Debe entender, Hanabi-sama, que yo las veo a ambas como a mi familia y, bueno... Es un poco desconcertante la idea. ¿No lo crees? —respondió Neji con tranquilidad.

—Para mí no es desconcertante, nii-san. —Los mayores volvieron a verse el uno al otro. —En la Rama principal los matrimonios arreglados son normales. Además, si no eras tú el elegido para mí o para nee-san, posiblemente hubiera sido cualquier otro de la familia. —Hanabi levantó los hombros y bebió un poco de té mientras Neji y Hinata se volvían a mirar por millonésima vez. Era como si la Hanabi delante suyo tuviera unos veinticinco años.

Pero claro, todo tomaba sentido si pensaban en la Academia y los cambios que provocó en ellos desde jóvenes. Las normas de los ciudadanos que podían vivir una vida relajada fuera de estrictas reglas de Clanes antiguos era el punto central. Neji y Hinata se habían acostumbrado a tener amistades por el simple hecho de convivencia social y no beneficio social. Tenían en mente el aprecio que las familias se tenía por el simple hecho de serlas y no de quererse porque eran portadores del mismo tipo de sangre o doujutsu. También se habían acostumbrado indirectamente al amor sin barreras y las bodas fuera de la familia, cosa que Hanabi desconocía en su totalidad porque había sido educada bajo el seno del Patriarca. Para Hanabi, ir a reuniones y "amistarse" con personajes de alcurnia sólo le traería "algo" más adelante. No tenía conocidos de su edad que la visitaran por el simple y cotidiano hecho de salir a tomar un helado o ver una película. Ambos habían olvidado que dentro de su propio Clan había un mundo completamente diferente que habían olvidado por las maravillas y libertades que les trajo ser parte de un equipo en la Academia.

Ambos primos no tenía que hablar ni una palabra porque sabían exactamente lo que pensaba el otro con respecto a la vida que le tocó a Hanabi y que ninguno había tomado en cuenta.

—Además, yo soy bonita y nii-san no es feo, así que nuestro hijo será un galán.

Hinata se atragantó con el té y Neji escupió el pedazo de sandwich que había metido en su boca segundos atrás.

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #269 •**

* * *

.

.

Habían pasado dos secos, extenuantes y tortuosos días caminando por el desierto antes de llegar a Suna. Esos dos días fueron malos para muchos en el grupo de Konoha: Naruto sufría de los golpes de Karin a quien había empezado a llamar prima sólo por tener el mismo apellido, Chouji ya no estaba tan bromista con Shikamaru porque este último había adquirido un tono blanco con cada paso que daba en dirección a la aldea oculta de la Arena, Suigetsu maldecía cada diez minutos porque no había humedad en el ambiente con la cual refrescarse y Sasuke...

—Bienvenido, Naruto.

Fuera de una torre de arena, como la gran mayoría de edificaciones antiguas, porque las nuevas tenían un aspecto más moderno como la plazoleta sobre la Montaña Hokage, los recibió el Kazekage; Gaara. Sasuke lo recordaba vagamente del último encuentro en la reunión donde Hanzo falleció por su propia mano intentando llevárselo.

—¡Gaara! —exclamó Naruto con entusiasmo dando un fuerte apretón de manos. Detrás del kazekage apareció una presencia masculina de cabello marrón.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Naruto. —dijo confiado y con una sonrisa que el rubio compartió.

—Kazekage-sama. —interrumpió Shikamaru con un poco de prisa— Con permiso del Hokage traemos a Orochimaru y a su grupo de investigadores. Todos están bajo órdenes mías y Yamato-san ayuda con la vigía. —explicó señalando al antiguo miembro ANBU a un costado de Chouji.

—Te vez un poco tenso... futuro cuñado. —dijo Kankuro al acercarse y darle un amistoso saludo en el hombro a Shikamaru, pero el gesto provocó que Sakura y Karin se mirasen de forma fugaz.

—Basta, Kankuro. —ordenó la fuerte voz de Temari detrás de ellos saliendo de la Torre y seguida de dos ninjas de Suna.

—¡Ah, cierto! ¡Tú te vas a casar con la hermana de Gaara, de veras! —gritó Naruto al comprender la idea con alegría.

Sakura cubrió la cara de la vergüenza por tener a un miembro de equipo tan lento, Karin y Juugo se levantaron de hombros sin saber de qué iba el asunto, Chouji sonrió bonachón por el suave tinte rosa en las mejillas de su amigo y Sasuke se hubiera burlado abiertamente de su nula percepción sino fuera que tenía la mente en otro lado.

—Ya, ya. Fue una bromita, hermana. —respondió Kankuro con una sonrisa burlona. —En una hora oscurecerá. Les preparamos habitaciones para todos. Si me siguen podré...

—Si no es molestia, joven Kankuro. Preferiría que me llevaran a la cueva donde está la Runa. —interrumpió Orochimaru ansioso por estudiar de cerca el nuevo descubrimiento. —También necesito que me acompañe mi equipo.

—En estos momentos la entrada está siendo custodiada por diez de mis mejores ninjas. El sitio está a un par de horas y el clima del desierto es cruel con quien no conoce sus movimientos. —respondió Gaara con sabiduría y ese tono de voz sosegado que lo caracteriza. —Sugiero que descansen y a primera hora de la mañana uno de mis hermanos los escoltará personalmente hasta el lugar.

—Yo no tengo objeción. —Agregó Suigetsu antes de que alguien más tomase la palabra. Dio un par de pasos hasta estar cerca de Naruto. —Quiero una alcoba con una bañera grande y mucha agua. ¡Mucha agua! Gracias. —Sin esperar invitación, Suigetsu continuó caminando directo al edificio y perdiéndose en el interior.

—Con su permiso, Kazekage-sama. —dijo Juugo tomando el mismo rumbo que el peliblanco; uno de los ninjas que escoltó a Temari fue tras el par de desconocidos. Gaara tomó con aprecio su comportamiento.

—Un gusto volverte a ver, Kazekage-sama. —dijo Sakura mostrando modales y una sonrisa al seguir a Kankuro. Orochimaru no tuvo otra opción que ingresar al lugar seguido por Yamato; Chouji detrás. Naruto tomó por la capa a Sasuke quien desde la visita a Hinata parecía no estar del todo concentrado, o por el contrario demasiado ensimismado en algo.

—¡Ven, idiota! —Sasuke no alcanzó a maldecir por el tirón que recibió en el cuello porque al estar delante del kazekage hubo un momento muy extraño que no se pudo catalogar como incómodo, pero sí fue levemente tenso hasta que Naruto continuó hablando. —Ustedes dos son mis amigos desde que eramos niños. ¡Llévense bien, de veras!

—No esperes eso. —indicó Sasuke con seriedad— No puedes obligar a alguien a ser amigo de alguien.

—No tengo inconvenientes. —contestó Gaara con una sonrisa— Si estás aquí es porque Naruto consiguió encontrar esa parte de bondad que todos tenemos dentro. No soy quien para juzgar, Uchiha-san. Puedes llamarme Gaara, si gustas.

Sasuke, atrapado con el brazo de Naruto por el cuello y con la mirada amistosa de Gaara delante, no sabía si responder un simple "Está bien." o desaparecer. Tenía el mal presentimiento que el muchacho pelirrojo le secaría canas como lo hacía Naruto si bajaba la guardia.

—Por cierto, Naruto. —dijo Gaara con interés— ¿Es cierto que tienes novia?

—Prometida. —respondió sacando pecho con orgullo y apartando el brazo del cuello del Uchiha— Se llama Shion y estás invitado a la boda... ¡Cuando tengamos una fecha, claro!

En el alboroto de ingresar, saludos y demás, sólo Karín se percató que Temari arrastró a Shikamaru en dirección al Centro de Suna para hablar sobre aquello que tenía nervioso al muchacho desde hace mucho tiempo. Mucho... Muchísimo tiempo.

—Es molestia si te hago algunas preguntas, Naruto. —dijo Gaara concentrado.

—Claro. ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre relaciones. —Sasuke salió un momento de los tormentosos pensamientos sobre Hinata y miró a Naruto con una ceja levantada al ver que el rubio tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Karin no pudo evitar permanecer estática al oírlo. —Ya es de tu conocimiento que mi hermana se va a casar con Shikamaru-san en un par de meses y, recientemente, me he interesado sobre lo que involucra tener pareja. Pero no se me da bien. —dijo levemente avergonzado— Temari y Kankuro parece que me ocultan algo desde que les pregunté sobre los sentimientos, la boda y como llegan los bebés.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron de frente con la misma mueca en el rostro por las palabras del kazekage. Ninguno sabía si estaba hablando en serio o les hacía una mala broma o...

—¿Y alguien como tú es kage de una aldea? —Interrumpió la maliciosa voz de Karin a su espalda. Gaara giró sereno y levemente sorprendido porque no sabía que ella estaba allí. —Eso explica porqué no se te da, Kazekage-sama. En el amor no puedes ser ingenuo... ni lento. Pero puedes ser agradecido. —Karin miró a Sasuke de manera fugaz antes de dar media vuelta. Naruto observó a su amigo inmutar por las palabras que más que un reproche sonaron como un regalo o un agradecimiento. —¡A-Además eso no se habla delante de una chica! ¡Qué falta de respeto! —replicó rápidamente antes de entrar al edificio con la barbilla en alto.

—¿Acaso he dicho algo ofensivo? —preguntó confundido mirando a Naruto.

—No. —respondió Sasuke pensando en las palabras de Karin— Ella es así.

Sasuke llevó la mirada perdida al horizonte dorado. La arena junto con los rayos del sol le otorgaba al paisaje tonos nácar y cobre. El viento comenzó a golpear fuerte y aún en pleno desierto era un tanto frío el clima... Desde esa madrugada que visitó a Hinata no había podido quitarse de encima a Shikamaru, quien le regañó por dejar la guardia; a Naruto igual. Ahora que estaba solo podía ir a verla, pero no entendía por qué seguía de pie mirando el horizonte cambiar de tonos naranja a violeta.

Quería verla.

Necesitaba decirle que... ¿Decirle qué exactamente? ¿Por qué demonios, si tenía tantas ganas de verla, no lo hacía y ya? ¿Es que acaso era un maldito cobarde? Solo debía responder... Responder que también...

—¡Hey! —La palmada de Naruto en la espalda lo sacó de la cabeza. —Entra, idiota. Vamos a cenar.

—¿Ustedes me van a explicar sobre las relaciones?

Naruto y Sasuke suspiraron al mismo tiempo y el rubio tomó a Gaara por el hombre para entrar; del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacó un librito.

—Creo que te vendrá bien leer esto, Gaara. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y deja de decir _relaciones_ que se malinterpreta. —agregó Sasuke indiferente al asunto de un muchacho de su edad ingenuo con los que respecta a eso.

—¿Malinterpreta? —dijo para sí mismo en voz alta. —¿En qué sentido? —Naruto rascó su nuca y Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Sí. El tal Gaara del Desierto, Kazakage más joven en la historia del País del Viento, era un completo ignorante en _ese_ tema. Su presentimiento se había vuelto realidad; ese muchacho pelirrojo le sacaría de quicio como Naruto.

.

.

La ceremonia no tardó más de un par de horas y para cuando finalizó el sol había desaparecido. Para las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente toda la aldea tendría el conocimiento de que Neji Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga ahora estaban comprometidos. Ella no podía evitar sentir un pequeño toque de culpa, pero su hermana ya había dejado en claro que no le importaba y que a su primo tampoco, o eso intentó creer él porque en la ceremonia se veía tenso. Lo que no era nada normal.

Natsu, la nana de Hanabi, ocultó honorablemente el llanto tras unos ojos cristalinos. Hinata fue observada de mala gana por un grupo pequeño de miembros de la Rama Principal, y otros pocos de la Rama Secundaria parecían contrariados por su presencia y la vestimenta. Ella, quizá, no hubiera asistido sino fuera que Hanabi insistió en tenerla presente durante la ceremonia de compromiso. Hiashi actuaba como de costumbre, pero Hinata pudo apreciar un toque de tranquilidad en su aura.

—Gracias por estar aquí, nee-san. —dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa. El kimono y aquel arreglo en el cabello, ese suave maquillaje juvenil y su actitud, la convertían en adulta momentáneamente y sus ojos perla no consiguieron evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. —Está bien, nee-san. —Consoló con un abrazo al finalizar todo el evento.

—Discúlpame, hermanita. Es que aún eres una niña para mí.

—Y para papá. —agregó— Pero de ahora en adelante ya soy la futura esposa del Líder, nee-san. ¡Igual que tú! —Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par por sus palabras que más que adultas sonaron como cualquier otro comentario infantil y que le trajeron tristes recuerdos de la última vez que vio a Sasuke.

Dejó la Mansión cuarto para las diez acompañada de Neji; todo ese tiempo acompañando a su hermanita y a los invitados. Él lucía elegante con el kimono oscuro y el símbolo de la Familia Hyuga portentoso en la espalda. El cabello suelto como de costumbre se movía con la brisa de otoño y las copas de los árboles a medio caer estaban iluminados por las luces.

—Es un poco extraño todo, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, un poco.

—Aunque estoy aliviada de que tú te encargues de ella. Ya no tengo que preocuparme de que alguien la vaya a lastimar. —Neji miró a su prima por un momento. —Me sorprende cómo tomó la noticia. Lo aceptó mejor que yo.

—Eso es porque Hanabi-sama no estaba enamorada al momento de la noticia. —respondió caminando a su lado seguidos por el crujir de las hojas.

—Sí, eso influye mucho al parecer. —Sonrió sin un rastro de culpa o dolor.

El viento no anunciaba una lluvia esa noche, pero era inclemente. Ella llevaba un kimono oscuro también y el símbolo del abanico resaltaba orgulloso en la esquina superior izquierda en su pecho. Tenía el cabello recogido en un tomate estilizado que estaba adornado con un pequeño trinche de flor blanca.

—No he podido agradecerte adecuadamente, Nii-san. —dijo al detenerse en la esquina, a pocos metros de llegar al callejón que debía tomar para ir a su propio distrito— Por traer a Sasuke-kun el día del encuentro.

—No fue gran...

—Lo fue para mí. —Hinata sonrió con dulzura y Neji hizo igual porque ella siempre causaba ese sentimiento en los que la tenía cerca. —Y estoy segura de que Sasuke-kun piensa igual. —agregó con un dejo de tristeza en el corazón que aplacó rápidamente. —Ahora ya somos hermanos... Neji-sama. —dijo con naturalidad.

—No es necesario. —excusó serio.

—Lo es. —Ella levantó el índice con una idea reflejándose en los ojos. —¡Ya sé! Te puedo decir Neji-dono y así tú me dirás Hinata-dono. ¿Te gusta? —Neji hizo una mueca sutil con los labios por la idea. Por muchos años se había dirigido a ella con respeto; más aún después de cambiar su actitud. La sola idea de que ambos eran iguales le parecía absurda.

—Hinata-sama... —Ella levantó la mano para interrumpir.

—Esta bien, nii-san. Descansa. —Ella reverenció y continuó su trayecto a casa.

La relación entre su primo y su hermana no era tormentosa como lo fue la suya al inicio. Seguramente esa tranquilidad era la misma que experimentaba su padre ahora que ya no debía preocuparse por el futuro de ninguna de las dos. Pero el pensamiento de la relación entre los herederos Hyuga la llevaba siempre al mismo punto; ella y Sasuke. ¿Qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante después de que se confesara de manera inconsciente? Ella sabía que no había vuelto porque todavía estaba en una misión muy importante, pero sentía nostalgia e impotencia. Cuando él regrese a la aldea, ¿qué le diría? ¿Volvería a ser distante con ella? Existía la ligera posibilidad de que así sucediera. Quizá aún no estaba listo para formalizar algo como lo que dijo. Tal vez ella solo debía ser paciente y actuar como lo ha estado haciendo desde que se conocieron.

Pero muy en el fondo, en aquella parte egoísta que todos poseen, Hinata sólo quería que al llegar al distrito... Al abrir la puerta... Verlo de pie, allí. Aunque fuera en silencio. Sin importar si respondía o no. Sólo quería abrazarlo.

— _¿Kunai-chan?_ —dijo en un susurro al escuchar el siseo molesto del animal en la entrada del jardín. Al mirar la puerta de su casa esta estaba cerrada, pero una sombra alta y con capucha la esperaba allí. Trataba de calmar al felino con un tono culpable en la voz. Ella no hizo ruido al adoptar una postura de ataque, pero la segunda silueta encapuchada sentada cerca de la puerta no parecía amenazante. De hecho era demasiado pequeña la sombra como para que fuera un adulto.

—¿Quienes son? —dijo desafiante activando el Byakugan.

— _Pido disculpas por llegar sin avisar._ —dijo el hombre en tono bajo quitándose la capucha del rostro. Ella dejó a un lado la postura ofensiva y desactivó su doujutsu al reconocer no sólo la voz, sino también el aspecto y esa red de chakra. — _Pero esto está clasificado como Misión de Grado S._ —el hombre señaló al segundo invitado sentado en el suelo; este cabeceaba como si estuviera cansado. — _¿Nos permites pasar?_

—¡P-por supuesto, Hokage-sama!

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #270 •**

* * *

.

.

Salió a caminar por los alrededores del edificio porque en la habitación Naruto no hacía silencio, maldita sea. No estaba seguro si estaba cabreado porque no lo dejaba dormir entre tanta carcajada idiota o si estaba celoso de que él pudiera hablar con su pareja tan feliz por el celular. ¡Maldito tarado! Dobló la esquina para ir al balcón un rato y tomar el aire fresco de la Aldea porque el frío siempre le ayudaba a pensar. Abrió los ojos ligeramente al casi chocar con la figura de Shikamaru, escabulléndose del otro lado de la pared. Ambos se miraron por un momento en completo silencio. El cabello suelto lo hacía lucir extraño, pero no había que ser muy listo para deducir de dónde venía si tenía la camisa a medio arreglar, el cuerpo sudado y labial disperso alrededor de la boca.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento y prosiguió el camino al balcón.

—Naruto está despierto. —Fue lo único que pronunció antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Cerró los ojos para concentrar chakra y abrir un portal a su hogar. Ya no podía soportar más tiempo sin decirle algo a Hinata. ¡Había enfrentado a una mujer de tres ojos loca de poder y no podía responder a un par de palabras. ¡Mierda! ¡Él no era ningún cobarde! No que alguien se lo haya dicho... aún.

—¿Escapando en la noche otra vez, Sasuke-kun?

Si no estuviera acostumbrado a esa voz, quizá le hubiera causado un escalofrío en la espalda.

—¿Dónde está Yamato? —respondió al voltear y encontrarse con la presencia de Orochimaru.

—No eres el único que puede escabullirte en las noches sin ser visto, joven Sasuke.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me sigues? —dijo de mala gana por frustrar sus planes.

—Tomaba el fresco. —dijo con una sonrisilla que Sasuke respondió con una mueca. Él dio media vuelta al darse cuenta que Orochimaru no pensaba en irse y aunque decían que su antiguo maestro había cambiado, no era tan estúpido como para abrir un portal que lo llevase directo a Konoha. —Nunca has sido curioso, Sasuke-kun. ¿No te interesa saber lo del niño que mencioné antes? Podría involucrarte.

—No. —Abrió la puerta y desapareció porque no tenía ánimo de escuchar estupideces.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos del lugar sin rumbo fijo. Aún no lograba comprender por qué seguí allí, sí con el uso de un portal podría aparecer en su distrito. Dejó la torre del Kazekage y caminó por la aldea. Habían pocos comercios abiertos. Todos eran bares llenos de civiles que perdían el tiempo tras la bebida. El lugar era tosco y seco. No se comparaba con las frías montañas o la soledad del bosque. Llegó a una pequeña plazoleta y permaneció de pie contemplando la luna. Cerró los ojos y la vívida imagen de Hinata le llegó a la memoria. El tono claro de su piel, el rojo en sus mejillas, la hinchazón bajo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados... _"¡Te amo!"_

El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza por las palabras.

Respiró profundo y volvió a abrir los ojos, con la idea de regresar a su habitación y dormir. Con la idea de despertar mañana y terminar la investigación en un día para poder regresar. Con la idea de ir directo al Distrito Uchiha y hablar con ella de lo sucedido. Sólo los dos... Responder como es debido. Sin apuros. Con todo el tiempo del mundo para lograr explicar lo que le hizo huír y, también, para decirle que también la amaba. Porque debía ser un tremendo cretino para no darse cuenta.

¡Un grandísimo idiota para no aceptarlo!

 _"Hinata..."_

.

.

—¡Neeeee-chan!

—¡Ah!

El manazo en la mejilla no sólo la despertó, sino que dejó rojo momentáneamente la tersa piel de su rostro.

—¡Nee-chan! ¡Nee-chan! —Continuó gritando quien la despertó.

—¿Kari-chan? ¿Qué suce...?

El sonido en el exterior la tomó por sorpresa y sujetó a la pequeña rápidamente para protegerla del escándalo. Sin embargo, al despertar el sentido del oído por completo, Hinata la tomó en sus brazos y se acercó a la ventana sólo para toparse con máquinas de construcción a las seis de la mañana fuera de casa. Entonces una voz conocida y los golpes en la puerta le demostraron que no había peligro latente y miró a la niña en sus brazos. Con la luz del sol se podía notar el hermoso tono ámbar de sus ojos y el cabello plata era reboltoso e indéntico al de Kakashi.

Entonces la conversación de anoche llegó de golpe y no pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez más por lo que le dijo el Hokage.

—Nee-chan. ¿Quien es? —dijo señalando por la ventana. Afuera un muchacho de cabello marrón la saludaba con emoción; acompañado de una bella señorita de cabello chocolate.

—Son amigos.

Se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y centró toda su atención en la pequeña niña de nombre Kari. Bordeaba la edad de Mirai, pero al contrario de la dulce niña de Kurenai, Kari era un terremoto. No paraba de hacer preguntas y tomaba entre sus deditos todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para preguntarle a un adulto lo que era o para qué servía. Era muy lista y hablaba tan bien que Hinata no necesitaba prestar mucha atención para descubrir sus pensamientos como sucedía con la niña de su ex-maestra.

—¿Dónde fue nii-san? —dijo la pequeña mientras bajaban las escaleras para revisar de propia mano el alboroto fuera de casa.

—Hokage-sama está ocupado. Vendrá a verte cuando pueda, sí. —Kari miró el suelo por un momento cuando Hinata la dejó en el suelo.

—¿Y nee-san?

—¿Quién?

—¡Samami-neesan! —indicó en un tono alto, ligeramente molesta y triste. Hinata se agachó y colocó la mano en la cabeza para acariciarla.

—Ella está enferma. Cuando se recupere podrás volver con ella. Estoy segura que te extraña mu... —La pequeña Kari apartó la mano de Hinata de mala gana y dio media vuelta. El comportamiento la dejó aturdida por unos segundos. —Ka... —Los golpes en la puerta la pusieron de pie y Kari desapareció rumbo a la sala.

—Kiba-kun. . Buenos días. —dijo con cortesía al abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola Hinata! —contestó emocionado— ¿Qué te parece? —señaló la cuadra de enfrente mientras las excavadoras continuaban su labor. Hinata parpadeó con la mente en blanco. —¿Y?

—Eh... Pues... Es que... ¿Es obra tuya?

—¡Lo olvidaste! —reclamó disgustado.

—Pe... Perdoname... —excusó rascando su mejilla. —Últimamente he tenido la mente muy ocupada. —Tamaki levantó la mano y señaló detrás de Hinata, Kiba también dejó el regaño a un lado cuando descubrió a una niña pequeña un par de pasos detrás de su amiga.

—¿Y ella? —él también señaló a la niña con intriga y Hinata volteó.

—Oh... Eh... P-pues...

—Mi nombre es Kari Hatake. Mucho gusto. —la dulce niña realizó una reverencia corta, pero el tono infantil de su voz y el sujetar su pequeño vestido de las puntas para agacharse estremeció el corazón de las chicas causando un coro de _"Ooowww..."_ Pero Hinata salió rápidamente del cuadro tierno de la pequeña para buscar una excusa. ¡Y debía ser una muy buena porque ese apellido no es nada común!

—¿Dijo Hatake? —señaló Kiba más confundido de lo usual. —¡¿Hatake?! —resaltó mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

—¡N-no es lo que crees, Kiba-kun!

—¿Y ustedes son? —preguntó Kari.

—Mi nombre es Tamaki y él es mi esposo Kiba. Tú debes ser la hija adoptiva del Hokage.

—Así es. —respondió ella y Hinata quedó como una piedra con la boca abierta al fallar en ocultar su presencia en el Distrito.

—Ka... Kari-chan se su-supone que no debes...

—¡Eh, un gato! —dijo sin darle importancia a las palabras de Hinata y corrió tras Kunai quien al verla yendo en su dirección se encrespó y corrió escaleras arriba para resguardarse de la niña que en la noche pasada le tiró de la cola.

Tamaki sonrió con las manos delante de su pecho. —¡Qué linda~! ¡También le gustan los gatos!

Kiba hizo ademanes señalando a la niña y a Hinata y pidiendo una explicación.

Ella suspiró con una sonrisa incómoda en dirección a su amigo. —Pues... ¿Desean pasar?

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #274 •**

* * *

.

.

Ya no soportó más. ¡Ya no!

Se levantó de la cama y, sin prestarle atención a Naruto y a Shikamaru dormidos del otro extremo, activó el rinnegan y creó un portal con rumbo al distrito. Cruzó y se encontró con el amanecer en todo auge. La casa se veía grande y vacía, pero algo le decía que ella estaba allí. Abrió la puerta del jardín que comunicaba con la sala y entró con paso sereno vestido en pantalón de algodón a rayas y una camiseta sin mangas de color marrón. Subió las escaleras como si pisara arena, pero al lograr llegar delante de la puerta de su alcoba permaneció estático. La puerta abrió sola.

—Te... estaba esperando. —dijo ella como una muñeca rota. —Creí que... ya no volverías...

— _¿Hinata?_

—Oh... Mi nombre. Creí que lo habías olvidado. —emitió un molesto "ja" y sus ojos desaparecieron detrás de su flequillo. —¿A qué volviste?

Él se acercó confundido. Ella actuaba extraño.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun... ¿Aún te gusto? ¿Qué te gusta de mí? —Sus manos lentamente se posaron sobre una bata que antes era su ropa casual de falda ancha y abrigo grueso. Ambas manos se colocaron en la abertura que mostraba el escote— Acaso sólo quieres verme... así. —Ella apartó la yukata del torso y sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, pero más que crearle una sensación de placer como antes, sentía asco. Asco de sí mismo por verla en ese estado. Consternado y angustiado por no saber qué le hacía actuar de esa manera.

Corrió a cubrirla porque su actitud no era dulce, no era molesta.

No la quería por su cuerpo.

—¡Déjame! —gritó levantando una mano para que no la tocase. Ella levantó el rostro y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar. Su corazón se comprimió hasta hacerle jadear. —¡No me toques! ¡Sólo eso quieres de mí! —Las palabras que ella le decía le provocaba algo horrible en el pecho. —¡Por eso no respondiste, cierto! —Ella se puso de pie, con el torso descubierto aún, pero lo único que podía enfocar eran sus ojos plagados de ira y dolor. —¡Por qué Sasuke! ¡Por qué no me quieres! ¡A qué le temes! ¡Piensa que con decirlo voy a morir! —ella empezó a dar pasos en su dirección y en la belleza de sus rostro sólo era capaz de contemplar dolor. —¡Es eso! ¡A qué le temes!

Aquella Hinata lo empujó del pecho y cayó dentro de un agujero oscuro. No tenía de donde agarrarse. No era capaz de usar chakra. Y ella ya no estaba...

—¿A qué le temes? —dijo una voz en la oscuridad. Sasuke trató de buscar el dueño de esa voz familiar, pero no podía hallarla. —¿A qué le temes?

—¡A nada! —respondió harto de no saber dónde estaba y porqué no conseguía topar fondo.

—¿Y tu respuesta? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—¡Sasuke-kun! —miró hacia arriba y estiró la mano. La estiró lo más que pudo porque era ella. Sólo debía sujetar sus dedos y ya. —¡Sasuke-kun! —Las lágrimas de sus ojos perlados caían sobre su mejilla. Apretó la mandíbula impotente. No quería verla llorar. ¡No debía permitir que sucediera de nuevo! ¡Él no podía ser la causa!

— _¡Hinata!_

—¡Despierta, imbécil! —Abrió los ojos de par en par por el grito. A un lado, Naruto tenía una almohada en las manos y Shikamaru se acomodaba de mala gana en la litera de abajo cubriendo su cabeza. Por la ventana se podía apreciar el manto negro de la noche y el rostro trasnochado de Naruto daba más risa que miedo. —¡Será que cierras la boca de una jodida vez, de veras! —Naruto le tiró la almohada en la cara y regresó a la litera superior murmurando obscenidades. No era común verlo actuar así, pero el agotamiento por trabajar en los sellos de contención de la Runa lo tenía más gastado que a los demás. Sasuke tomó asiento en la cama y secó el sudor de su frente. Era la primera pesadilla que tenía en mucho tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua por la retorcidas ideas que manejaba su subconsciente y volvió a acostarse.

—¡Pero que de...!

—¡La almohada es mía, idiota! —dijo Naruto al quitarsela de abajo de la cabeza. —¡Y ve a verla si tanto dices su nombre!

— _¡Tchi!_

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #277 •**

* * *

.

.

El tiempo había transcurrido de manera errática. Habían días en los que despertaba y en un parpadeo ya estaba acostada en la cama. Pero habían días como ese, en los que el sólo abrir los ojos y bajar de la cama le tomaba siglos y simplemente pasaban segundos. Todo a causa de la pequeña niña adoptiva del Hokage.

Kari Hatake.

A primera vista cualquiera daba con la semejanza que tenía con Kakashi, más que todo por su cabellera plateada, pero al mirar sus ojos no se podía asegurar que fuera su hija del todo. El color ámbar de sus ojos era hermoso y errático ya que en las noches se volvía oscuro como el marrón. Según la información que había recibido de primera mano: Kari no era la hija del Hokage, pero sí una pariente porque compartían genes. En una incursión realizada por un equipo ANBU, a un poblado en las orillas de Shimogakure, se encontró un laboratorio de Orochimaru funcionando como refugio de personas que habían quedado sin familia o dinero después de la guerra. Entre los huérfanos había una mujer de edad avanzada que cargaba entre sus brazos a la pequeña Kari. Cuando realizaron el registro de nombres para dar con algún desaparecido de la base de datos, la anciana indicó que la niña era de apellido Hatake y que la había cuidado por el amor que le tuvo a los padres de la niña a quienes siempre vio como nietos.

El asunto no tardó en sonar extraño y bajo un resguardo silencioso se llevó a la pequeña Kari a la aldea para realizar investigaciones correspondientes.

Nadie, de los que presenciaron la reunión esa noche, comprendió la decisión del Hokage de adoptarla. Pero no era necesaria una explicación. No obstante el hecho de que ahora Kakashi, el Sexto Hokage, tuviera familia lo colocaba como alguien vulnerable. Era de tontos el creer que la paz era absoluta. Siempre aparecían grupos pequeños de ninjas inconformes con los actuales tratados entre Países. La Mizukage fue atacada hace un par de meses por su embarazo, así que era normal que los malos fueran en busca de la posesión más preciada de alguien con poder.

Por eso aún no se volvía público el hecho de que Kakashi era padre.

Samami fue la encargada de cuidar de la niña bajo apoyo de un ANBU en su departamento, pero la gripe de otoño la atrapó y ante el informe, Kakashi decidió sacarla del lugar para evitar complicaciones debido a unos inconvenientes que poseía la pequeña de nacimiento. El hokage trató de cuidarla por sí mismo, pero la oficina era un caos sin Samami y que Kari fuera inquieta no le facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Antes de acudir a Hinata, hubieron un par de candidatos que por diferente motivos se encontraban ocupados: Kurenai ya tenía a una niña que cuidar, Iruka pasaba por un mal momento en su salud y Gai...

—Un lugar alejado de la aldea me pareció adecuado. —dijo Kakashi esa noche al acudir a Hinata, porque era la única de la nueva generación que no se encontraba ocupada en misión.

Hinata se levantó por el ruido de las máquinas que continuaban limpiando las cuadras aledañas desde el día en que Kiba y Tamaki anunciaron su futura mudanza. Los papeles que los hacían acreedores a la vivienda esquinera de la cuadra de enfrente no tardaron en darse a conocer por todo el poblado y las compañías de limpieza comenzaron a remover escombros cuando las empresas de negocios vieron una oportunidad de inversión después de que Sasuke admitiera que el Distrito no era suyo y cualquiera podría tomar un solar.

Aún con las cantidad de hombres que ahora rodeaban la casa para instalaciones de luz, agua y cañerías, así como el asfalto y las calles, se sentía sola desde que Kari se había dio la noche anterior. Ahora las memorias de Sasuke la tenían aturdida de nuevo. Sintió culpa por un breve momento en el que deseo que Samami todavía estuviera resfriada para que Kari se quedara con ella un poco más. Era inquieta, pero eso la mantenía ocupada y durante todo el tiempo en que la hija del Hokage estuvo de visita en su casa, Hinata no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera cuidarla.

Se levantó de la cama y suspiró con fuerza.

Ese día saldría de casa y no estaría cerca hasta el anochecer.

Primero iba a visitar el mercado porque no tenía despensa, y porque ahora sería chef a medio tiempo. Después de que gran parte de los trabajadores fueran a su casa durante esa semana para pedirle de favor que les preparase el almuerzo porque caminar hasta la zona de restaurante les tomaba mucho tiempo, Hinata aceptó el cocinar desde muy temprano. No tenía misiones de encargo hasta dentro de unos días y el cocinar se le daba bien... Aunque nunca para tantas personas. De alguna manera le causaba satisfacción y emoción emprender momentáneamente un negocio de almuerzos y se preguntó si Sasuke querría continuarlo cuando ella estuviera fuera de casa.

Entristeció al recordar su rostro.

 _"¡No, hoy no!"_ Se dijo con ánimo al doblar la esquina rumbo al mercado esa despejada mañana de otoño. El frío de invierno ya empezaba a crear vapor en la respiración de todos los habitantes y las vestimentas pasaban de un fresco vestido a abrigos de corte largo. Quedaba menos del cinco por ciento de árboles con hojas secas y ella estaba segura que tarde o temprano se daría avistamiento de la primera nevada... O al menos una suave capa blanca momentánea antes de entrar a Diciembre.

Pasó por una vitrina donde se exhibía calefactores; codiciados para cuando llegue el invierno. _"Le diré a Sasuke-kun que com..."_ Permaneció estática frente a la tienda y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo al recordarlo. ¡Ese día no pensaría en él! Hacerlo sólo la ponía triste y le molestaba porque él no había hecho daño. ¡No tenía por qué estar triste!

Llegó al mercado y empezó con las compras. Debía hacer muchas si iba a prepara un almuerzo para veinte hombres robustos. Quizá carne y papas. Algo de verduras para una sopa de nabo. De jugo la piña o el melón podrían ir de maravilla. ¡Ensalada! Lechuga, pimiento, tomates...

—¡Son los más frescos que tengo, jovencita! —indicó el señor tras el aparador señalando los rojizos tomates en la barra. —¿Va a llevar de estos? ¡Los tomates son muy saludables! Para su esposo será un complemento perfecto a su...

— _Sí... A él le gustan. Y mucho._ —murmuró recordando cada una de las veces en que lo vio tras la cocina picando tomates para sus comidas.

—¿Jovencita? —dijo el hombre al verla perdida en recuerdos.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios. —Sí, llevaré.

.

.

Había comprado demasiadas cosas y aunque era una hábil ninja, no le iba bien el cargar tantas compras. De hecho casi no podía ver. Trataba de prestar atención a los ruidos de las personas, pero la funda en sus brazos y la otra que colgaba de su mano no le facilita la cargada de la que lleva en el brazo izquierdo.

—Ahhh... —Suspiró al llegar a una banqueta.

Tomó asiento y contempló el cielo. Le faltaba mucho para llegar y le dolían un poco los brazos. Ahora sentía más admiración y respeto por aquellas personas que manejan restaurantes. Debía ser complicado el cargar tantas cosa a diario. Incluso debían de hacer varios viajes y preparaban platillos para más de veinte personas a diario.

—¿Hinata? —dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. —¿Estás bien? Te ves cansada.

—Buenos días, Tenten-san. No, descuida. Es que llevo demasiadas cosas, es todo. ¿Regresas de una misión? —preguntó al verla un poco sucia y agotada.

—Sí, algo sencillo en un poblado cercano a Amegakure. ¿Vas a hacer una fiesta?

—¿Eh? No.

—¿Y por qué tanta comida?

—Oh. Están construyendo en los alrededores del distrito y voy a preparar el almuerzo de los trabajadores hasta que me toque alguna misión.

—Fabuloso. Te ayudaré a llevar las compras.

—No hay ne... —Pero antes de cualquier otra palabra, Tenten tomó un par de fundas y ambas caminaron rumbo al Distrito Uchiha. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Además quería conocer tu casa desde hace algún tiempo, pero no encontraba la manera de decírtelo. Últimamente las misiones de exploración son las más solicitadas después de que dieran con un grupo de refugiados en Shimogakure donde encontraron varios desaparecidos de provincias allí. Muchos de ellos con pérdida de memoria o niños huérfanos.

Hinata pensó inmediatamente en la pequeña Kari.

—¿Sabes si Lee ya regresó de su misión?

—No lo he visto. Creí que estaban en la misma. —Tenten negó suavemente.

—Él fue enviado a Kumogakure. Creo que le tomará un poco más el llegar. Mejor así. —suspiró la morena con alivio— Debo ponerlo en sobreaviso por lo de Neji.

—¿Neji-niisan? ¿Le pasó algo? —dijo preocupada. No lo había visto desde la ceremonia de compromiso.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no sabes que se comprometió con Hana...? —cortó las palabras creyendo que había hablado demás. Hinata entonces la miró tranquila.

—Oh... Te refería a eso. Sí lo sé. Estuve en la ceremonia. ¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó curiosa.

—Pasé por la panadería del señor Komura para cancelar una deuda que tenía y la vi rápidamente pasar llorando detrás del local. El señor me dijo que era por la noticia del compromiso y, bueno... ¿En serio? Ellos se van a casar? —Hinata asintió. —No lo tomes a mal, pero me parece un poco extraño.

—Bueno, dentro del Clan Hyuga es así. Hanabi-chan lo ha tomado con madurez. —Tenten asintió con simpleza. —¿Y por qué vas a poner en sobreaviso a Lee-san?

—Ah. Porque estoy segura que dirá algo tonto y hará que Neji se enfade. Creo que debe ser difícil para él estar comprometido con una niña y eso. ¿No? Bueno, eso creo. Además de que ahora es Líder de tu clan. ¿Eso no va a provocar que se aleje de nosotros, cierto. —Ambas se miraron por un breve momento.

—No... No lo había pensado. —Hinata sujetó las fundas en sus brazos y llevó al mirada al suelo. —Supongo que... Que Mi Padre tomará a cargo a Nii-san para enseñarle todo lo que concierne a ser Líder. —Hinata miró a Tenten una vez más. —Es posible que pronto se encargue sólo del Clan.

Tenten entristeció levemente.

—Una lástima. Hacíamos un buen equipo. Pero al menos podremos verlo en la aldea. No es como si no fuera a estar con nosotros nunca más. —dijo con una sonrisa que Hinata imitó.

El maullido que vino de frente fue inesperado para ambas. _"¡Eso y más te mereces!"_

—¡AKAMARU! —La gata dobló con agilidad la esquina y consiguió evitar colisionar con Tenten, pero el perro...

Las compras volaron por doquier.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo el hombre alto de cabello anaranjado que atrapó a Tenten para que golpeara el suelo. Éste estaba acompañado de una pelirroja.

—¡Malditos animales! —gritó ella cuando un par de tomates le golpeó la cabeza. —¡Por qué no me cubriste, Juugo!

—Cálmate, prima. Igual esos tomates en tu cabello no se notan. ¡Ay!

—¡Ya te dije que no me digas "prima", Naruto! ¡Tú y yo no somos familia!

Kiba llegó hasta el alboroto seguido de un niño de cinco años con un cachorro en brazos. Hinata al escuchar el nombre del rubio volteó sin respiración.

Entre tanto alboroto que habían provocados los dos animales, ella sólo podía ver a Sasuke. En ese momento el resto de las personas y sonidos no importaba. En ese momento no había brisa que moviera sus cabelleras y las compras en sus manos resbalaron por la impresión de tenerlo delante después de tanto tiempo. Inconscientemente quiso alejarse de él, pero una nube de humo se la llevó entre los brazos.

—¿Y Sasuke-kun? —dijo Karin rápidamente mirando para todos lados.

—Resolviendo un asunto pendiente, prima. Eso es to... ¡ay!

.

.

.

* * *

 _TIEEEEEEEEEEEEEMPO DE NO VERNOS!_

 _Ya hasta empecé a creer que me dejarían abandonada._  
 _—¡Eso creíamos nosotras!  
—¡Y nosotros también!_  
 _Perdón, perdón... jejeje..._

 _Pero bueno. Pensaba en escribir un poco del otro cap antes de publicar este, pero creo que ya les hice esperar demasiado. Eso no es justo de mi parte tampoco. Por eso... ¡TA! ¡DA! Yo espero que les guste, pero para ser sincera conmigo misma, no es el mejor capítulo que he hecho. Ni siquiera tiene lemon. ¡No tiene lemon! *cae de rodillas* Es que... ¡Perdónenme! ¡Traté! ¡Os juro por mis no muertos que traté de escribir una escenita, pero no se dio!_

 _Ya ni modo~_

 _Ahora bien. En este cap quería aclarar un par de incógnitas que he dejado a medida que pasan los caps. Lamento si no lo hago directo pero es que deben comprender que este fic es sobre Sasuke y Hinata. Así que no puedo hacer mención de cosas de las que ellos no son testigos. Ustedes dirán que he escrito escenas donde ellos no están como cuando muestro la aflicción de Sakura al enterarse de la boda al inicio, pero es que eso yo lo considero relleno y no me gusta abusar._

 _Por que, vamos. Que hablar sobre las otras parejas vendría a tomarme capítulos completos o más de dos y preferiría no hacerlo; además de que eso es matar a mi cerebro por una trama más compleja y ya así como va el fic me han salido canas (y es es cierto lo de las canas!)._

 _Ahora a aclarar las cosas si no se entendieron (Yo espero que sí)._

 _* **Shikamaru** : Su nerviosismo se debía a Temari... y lo que quería hacer. *guiño guiño* Más que eso no puedo decir (me lo prohíben mis abogados).  
* **Kiba** : Por fin hará un poco más de presencia ahora que van a ser vecinos.  
* **Karin y Gaara** : ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo que había algo allí, eh?  
* **Kari** : ¡Joder! ¡Al fin la dichosa hija del Hokage! Les comento que me sacó muchas trasnochadas la historia detrás de ella. No pienso hacerla un personaje fijo en la casa Uchiha, pero es momento de hacer mención de mi "Next Generation" Lo que involucra a Mirai y al acompañante de Kiba.  
* **Neji y Hanabi** : Okey. Admito que ni en mis sueños más locos me los imagino juntos, pero es que no quiero caer en el típico escenario de que Hanabi se quede con Konohamaru (al que no he mencionado nunca en este fic, creo), y Neji con Tenten (mil disculpas con quienes me dijeron para dejarlos juntos, pero aquí no habrá NejiTen). Quería dejarlos con otros personajes, pero consideré que dos OC o los candidatos que tenía en mente, no eran lo más apropiado. Además deben de recordar que este fic va más por el estilo de lo que se manejaba un Clan con las reglas y como ya tengo al bebé de este par en la cabeza será muy difícil que me convenzan de que no se dé. BUAJAJAJAJ!  
* **Orochimaru** : ¿Y este por qué estaba en el balcón? Pues, nada. Quería hablar con Sasuke por la niña de Kakashi (Quien por cierto no es común, sino nuestro Orochi no estaría interesado).  
* **Gaara** : Lo hice un poquitin ingenuo (¡¿Poquitín?!) porque lo leí en un doujin... o fue en una novela... ¡Qué va!_

 _Y eso es todo lo que, creo, hay que "aclarar". Allí me dejan un comentario si me faltó algo._

 _Ahora con las preguntas._

 _¿Gritaron como toda una crazyfan al leer la confesión?_

— _¿Por qué el imbécil de Sasuke se fue si escuchó lo que quería?_

 _¿Y esta de donde salió? Ejem... como decía._ _¿Están felices de que nuestro Kakashi sigue solterín? Sorry, pero no pude meterme en la cabeza que estuviera casado._ _¿Desean que algún otro miembro de esta generación viva por los alrededores? ¿Quien?_

— _¡¿Por qué nunca me mencionas a Shizune?!_

 _¿Eh?  
_

— _¿Dónde está la hermosa de Ino?  
_

 _—¡Exijo leer algo sobre Sai!_

 _U-un momento... ¡Ustedes de donde sa...!_

 _—¡Por qué nadie piensa en Shino!_

 _—¿Cuando aparecerá Emery-chan?_

 _Se... Seguridad..._

 _—¿Le vas a hacer pareja a Kankuro? Porque él se quedó solito._

—¿Harás algo entre Karin y Gaara?

— _¿Si hablas de "Next Generation" significa que harás un fic de los niños Uchiha? ¡Oh, mis dioses!_

 _¡Qué! No, por qué dices e... Auxilio. ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!_

* * *

 ** _BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... :3_**

 ** _PD:_** _Irme por mucho tiempo los aloca... Debo cuidarme de eso. D:_


	25. Nuestro deseo de amor

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

 ** _IMPORTANTE_** _: Leer notas de autora al final_

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #277 •**

* * *

.

.

La brisa en ese lugar era fuerte. Las copas de los árboles ya no tenían hojas y la plazoleta estaba a mitad de construcción. Un gran número de edificios estaban en funcionamiento y los civiles transitaban por los alrededores rumbo a sus trabajos. Los comercios ofrecían sus servicios como cafeterías a aquellos civiles que habían conseguido desayunar en casa y los restaurantes ya estaban preparando sus operaciones para la tarde.

Antes de darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba parada, de lo que había a su alrededor, lo único que era capaz de hacer era sentir. Sentir los latidos del corazón, apreciar el olor del sudor, apreciar la necesidad de cariño en aquellos brazos que la tenía aferrada con fuerza. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de la imponente figura que guarda bajo la capa o las anchas camisetas. Su pecho era amplio y al tenerla abrazada su cuerpo se perdía en el calor que Sasuke desprendía; siempre.

Le temblaba todo en su interior. Dentro de su pecho los latidos era tan potentes que ella juraría podían escucharse con claridad. Quería cerrar los ojos, pero si lo hacía tenía el presentimiento que las lágrimas saldrían y no lo permitiría. Ese día se había prometido no llorar. ¡Sin importar qué! Además, debía mantener la calma. No dejaría que él pudiera escuchar su corazón acelerado porque, muy dentro de su ser, sentía ese extraño bichito del disgusto que la atacó la última vez que lo vio en la habitación. Quiso empujarlo para correr, pero ningún músculo le respondía y permaneció estática. Inmóvil. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par sólo eran capaz de apreciar el tono oscuro de la camiseta azul delante suyo y a un costado, un poco borroso por la cercanía, estaba el abanico de blanco y rojo.

Su Clan.

Los segundos se volvían años y los brazos comenzaron a hormiguear de manera eventual por el deseo de abrazarlo. No lo tenía cerca desde hace semanas, pero para ella parecían siglos... pero no debía. No podía retribuir el gesto porque muy en el fondo sentían tristeza. Estaba herida de que él la había dejado sin respuesta esa noche. Pero, también, una parte de ella lo comprendía. Hinata entendía su huída. En lo poco que conocía de él, debía ser comprensiva ante su reacción; ella tampoco se esperó decirle aquello, pero pasó.

Posiblemente el tener una niñez como la de Sasuke le provocó alejarse de algo tan potente como es el cariño... el cariño recíproco. Tal vez él pensaba que ellos serían pareja con el tiempo, pero no tan pronto. Quizá no algo como amor, pero sí afecto. Porque el amar duele, ella lo sabía bien. No obstante, el no amar te destroza lentamente desde el interior...

Hinata movió sus dedos suavemente. Porque un abrazo no significaba una disculpa pero, seguramente Sasuke lo necesitaba. Después de todo merecía reconocer el valor de hacerlo por su cuenta. Él no era muy expresivo de todas maneras y aún así la estaba abrazando sin un reflejo de que la soltara pronto. Cerró los ojos y un esbozo de alegría se mostró en sus labios. Sus brazos se movieron unos milímetros para igualar el abrazo, pero se detuvo.

Ella no pudo abrazarlo y abrió los ojos una ve más antes sus palabras.

—Yo también te amo. —dijo de manera inesperada acercándola contra el pecho un poco más. Ella quedó en blanco unos segundos antes de percatarse en el ligero temblor que desprendían sus brazos. —No lo dije porque no quería admitir que tenía a alguien tan importante en mi vida como lo fue mi familia y...

Un suspiro lo silenció y la alejó de su pecho sólo para ver lágrimas rodar por esas mejillas. Las gotas centelleaban con el sol y el pecho de Sasuke se estrujó. Ella secó rápidamente sus ojos y permanecieron varios minutos mirándose en silencio. Sólo la fuerte brisa y el vapor de sus bocas era el entrometido tercer cuerpo entre ambos.

—Perdóname. —dijo él con la culpa destrozándole la mente con recuerdos pasados.

Había sido testigo de muchas lágrimas derramadas por el dolor de un corazón roto y él actuó como un idiota haciéndole creer que ella era sólo alguien con quien pasar un rato. Estaba seguro que ella creía eso de él ahora por imbécil. No la culparía. Después de todo sólo dio las señales equivocadas de una confesión simplona y de la necesidad de contacto físico. Pero ella más que eso, Hinata era más que una sensual mujer que aparecía en noches calurosas. Ella le hacía dormir con tranquilidad, ella le escuchaba con atención, ella no lo juzgaba; nunca lo hizo. Nunca estuvo detrás de él, sino delante.

Siempre un paso al frente... Igual que ahora. A un paso de distancia.

Allí estaba, callada, mirándole en silencio con los ojos un poco rojos por las lágrimas que ya no salían. Allí, mirándole... Sólo eso... En silencio. ¿Había escuchado la disculpa? Sí, obvio. Y también era obvio que la respuesta no iba a llegar en ese momento. Se lo merecía por lento. No así, el tenerla tan callada empezaba a ser extraño. No es que ella hablara hasta cansarse, pero siempre hablaba más que él y eso era decir demasiado.

—Di algo. Lo que sea. No sé qué hacer ahora. —dijo arrugando la frente sutil y ella abrió los labios ligeramente sin pronunciar nada.

Porque ella tampoco sabía qué hacer.

La verdad era que ninguno sabía lo que seguía. Nunca hubo planes. Todo las emociones que habían vivido juntos hasta ese punto no estaban escritas en ningún lado. Fueron obligados a casarse, pero no a llevarse bien; eso nació de ambos. Lento, y a veces tortuosa, fue el avance que dieron juntos. Sí... al inicio todo era peor que una horrible puñalada, pero ambos se habían prometido crear una relación de amistad para que la convivencia no fuera asfixiante. Cierto que tuvieron feas bajadas pero cada vez que subían el camino de sus vidas tomaba un rumbo nuevo, tranquilo y hermoso, pero sobre todo lado a lado.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, ambos ya no solo eran camaradas o amigos... Ya no sólo había aprecio... Ya no sólo era obligación...

Allí estaban, los dos, de pie, quietos como estátuas en pleno inicios de invierno. Se conocían desde hace años, habían conversado infinidades de veces y ahora, cuando debían decir muchas, pero muchas cosas, sólo permanecían parados como un par de idiotas. O, bueno. Quizá sólo él lo vió de esa manera hasta que ella tomó aire para decir algo que le hizo contener la respiración.

— _¿Serás capaz de sentir por mí... lo que sientes ahora por Naruto?_ —expresó con un tono suave, como un susurro para sí misma.

—¿Qué?

—¡T-tú me dijiste eso una vez! —contestó rápido al darse cuenta—Yo... Yo sólo lo acabo de recordar. —Bajó la cabeza por unos segundos. —¿Tú te...?

—Sí. —respondió no muy alegre de que ella trajera memorias de los primeros meses juntos. —¿Qué con eso?

—B-bueno, pues... Quería decirte que no. No siento por ti lo que sentía por Naruto-kun. Yo... Yo creo que debo aclararte lo que dije esa noche.

Sasuke arrugó la frente un poco más y el oxígeno dejó de entrar en sus pulmones. Sentía la tierra desprenderse bajo los pies tragandolo tan lento que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de gritar por ayuda... por ira. ¡Por impotencia! ¿Se lo merecía? Quizá... O más bien... Sí. Se lo merecía por huír como el imbécil de Naruto hizo aquella vez que ella se lo dijo hace ya tanto tiempo que nadie lo recordaba; pero él sí. Él recordaba. Él sabía lo mucho que le dolió decirlo y no tener una contestación. ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que en esos días ella se había retractado?! ¡No! No se lo iba a permitir. Ella ya era su esposa y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para divorciarse. ¡Se disculpó con un demonio! Eso no lo hace con cualquiera. Sí, se equivocó pero ya está allí, frente a ella. Si Hinata se atrevía a decir que ya no lo amaba, que quería tiempo o cualquier otra estupidez como esa, se encargaría de regar el mismo el rumor de la consumación.

—No conozco mucho de lo que viviste de joven —Inició con ese tono melódico que estruja el corazón hasta hacerlo estallar en dulzura. —, pero una parte de mí comprende que te hayas ido ese día. Está bien. Fue... Fue inesperado par mí también el haber dicho algo como eso en un momento como ese y...

—¿Me estás rechazando? —Apresuró a interrumpir con el ceño fruncido. Su estómago le ardía.

—¿Eh? ¡No! —dijo con las manos delante de su pecho— ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo también te amo! Sólo quería... —Ambos parpadearon al unísono y Sasuke descubrió lo que era volver a respirar. —... quería decirlo... _con un... poco más de... cariño._

Las mejillas de Hinata colorearon de un bello rosa primaveral que cambió drásticamente a un encendido rojizo cuando Sasuke apartó sus ojos de ella por el ardor que apareció en su cara. — _Lindo..._ —Pensó en voz alta y cubrió su boca rápidamente, pero las mejillas de Sasuke colorearon otro poco y él continuó mirando el suelo con la mandíbula y las manos apretadas.

Tenía ganas de volver a correr, pero ya no lo iba a hacer.

Levantó la cabeza ya sin darle importancia a la quemazón en su cara. —Vas a perdonarme de una vez o qué. —dijo en tono sereno que se aderezaba ligeramente por la impaciencia.

Hinata trató de mirar hacia otra parte. No era la primera vez que lo veía sonrojar, sucedió cuando la besó por primera vez, el problema ahora era que su corazón latía por él y le costaba mucho el no acercarse para abrazarlo si él le mostraba esa parte tierna que lo hacía lucir como un caramelo. Cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiró para, en vano, desaparecer el rubor en su propio rostro y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—No. —respondió con una risilla que no pudo contener porque su corazón estallaba de alegría debido a su respuesta. La brisa se encargó de llevar la melodía dulce de su voz hasta los oídos de Sasuke; quien eliminó el carmesí de sus mejillas inmediatamente. —Lo... Lo haré mañana. Es tu castigo por hacerme esperar. —agregó con una amplia sonrisa que en el pecho de Sasuke se dispersó como una ola a la orilla de la playa en un cálido atardecer.

Ella dejó su breve momento de alegría cuando él sonrió de forma malévola. Había huido como un idiota, pero nadie lo iba a castigar. Él es un Uchiha y su orgullo puede ser tan caótico como el de una testaruda ex-Hyuga. Metió la mano al bolso que carga detrás de la espalda y sacó un objeto pequeño.

—Sé que leíste el que guardaba en el cajón. —Expresó coqueto con el libro rojo en la mano. —Esa noche lo vi sobre la cómoda. —Volvió a guardar el Icha Icha y dio un paso para invadir su espacio personal. La cercanía comenzó a pintarla de carmín completamente. —También sé que mi almohada tenía una de mis camisetas y, seguramente, has soñado conmigo. ¿O me equivoco?

La vergüenza en ese cuerpo pequeño se reflejaba con tenues muestras de vapor que escapaban por su cabeza tratando de articular una sílaba decente. Ocultó su rostro rápidamente tras sus finas manos al no lograrlo. _"¡Lo sabe! N-no puede ser... No, no, no, no..."_

—Ya deberías saber que eres incapaz de mentir. —dijo él cuando ella, de tantas veces negándolo en su mente, comenzó a mover su cabeza sutilmente. Sasuke sujetó sus muñecas, quería verla sufrir en la vergüenza, pero también quería hacer algo más. Algo que iba a ser común entre ellos ahora.

El calor y suavidad de sus labios la tomó desprevenida. Había un tenue sabor a limón... El aroma tenía un toque terroso, seco y frío, pero también a nuez. No era un beso salvaje, sólo un roce tierno en los labios que pausó la brisa un instante. El golpeteo en los pechos de ambos era rítmico y fuerte. Sasuke se alejó con el rostro complacido y ella permaneció con ese bello rubor por un momento más buscando sus ojos, y evitándolos al mismo tiempo.

—¡La-las compras! —exclamó ella repentinamente.

La brisa de otoño sacudió sus cabelleras de manera salvaje y antes de poder acomodarlo detrás de las orejas, la capa de Sasuke le cubrió desde los hombros. Ella abrió los labios para responder un "No importa, es una simple brisa", pero él emprendió el camino hasta las escaleras y ella lo siguió en silencio. Podía apreciar el calor que su cuerpo tenía dentro de esa capa. La apretó un poco entre sus dedos y respiró en su interior sólo para encontrar su aroma dentro. Ella sonrió y levantó la mirada en dirección a Sasuke. Ahora su espalda le parecía la más segura de todo el mundo y contemplar ambos brazos le calentó el corazón, porque eso le recordaría siempre que lo había hecho por ella.

Quizá una pareja se hubiera tomado de las manos hasta casa, pero ninguno intentó sostener al otro, sólo dejaron que la tranquilidad los arrullara entre el bullicio de la plaza que para ambos era una melodía vacía que los encerraba en una burbuja cálida.

.

.

Un clon de Naruto los esperó a ambos en la entrada del sendero al distrito Uchiha con las compras; desapareció rápido, no sin antes darle un par de codazos en las costillas que Hinata no notó. Ella le platicó de los cambios que iba a encontrar una vez entrara en el lugar. Aunque para Sasuke era obvio ya que la calle al distrito, los postes de luz y el adoquinamiento de las aceras era inevitable antes de llegar al pórtico donde el abanico de rojo y blanco seguía presente. El cambio era drástico desde la última vez que estuvo allí, pero eso a él le daba igual. Cierto que una parte se asemejaba a su antiguo distrito, pero no era el mismo, jamás lo iba a ser y no importaba... Ya no más. Siempre que ella estuviera allí.

Frente a la puerta principal de su casa, la única que sobresalía entre terrenos limpios y escombros de viejas casas, su voz lo detuvo con la mano en la perilla.

—B-bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun. —dijo ella con las compras delante de su pecho ocultándola parcialmente, pero claramente sonriéndole y él imitó el gesto con sutileza sin darse cuenta.

—¿Para qué tanto? —preguntó sin lograr comprender, durante todo el camino, la cantidad de alimento. No era como si los dos estuvieran en casa al mismo tiempo, era claro que tanta comida se echaría a perder antes de que la pudieran terminar y ella no era de las personas que organizan fiestas.

—Oh, es verdad. —dijo animada— Prometí a los trabajadores que les prepararía el almuerzo hasta que entrara en misión. —Sasuke le ayudó a colocar las compras en el mesón y dentro del refrigerador, pero su rostro había adquirido ese tono apático de costumbre al oírla. —Creo que no está mal ayudarles y, bueno, eso nos da un ingreso extra. ¿No crees? —Ella volteó en su dirección, pero él la miró sin realizar gesto o sonido de aceptación. — Debes estar cansado. Te prepararé el baño. —exclamó más animada de lo usual y dio media vuelta para ir al segundo piso donde se hallaba la única tina.

Sasuke caminó hasta el pasillo y la vio desaparecer escaleras arriba... Suspiró. _"No se ha dado cuenta aún."_ Pensó desganado. Rascó su nuca sin saber a qué emoción darle prioridad. Dentro de la cabeza corrían varias ideas atascadas en la puerta: Una lo hacía sentir relajado de que el problema de la respuesta se había solucionado, pero también estaba el hermoso bicho que le hacía odiar a los imbéciles de afuera que iban a invadir su casa quien sabe cuantas veces con la excusa de un almuerzo. Podía distinguir un pequeño brillo cálido por verla así, aunque también estaba esa molesta sensación que le hacía desear la noche... la habitación... la cama...

No había nada de malo que pensara en ello. ¿Cierto? No era como si fuera malo. Es decir... Eran esposos ahora. ¡Esposos de verdad! Dos personas que se habían declarado y que ahora se amaban. Ambos lo habían dicho. ¡Lo habían dicho! Así que el querer estar con ella como esposo no era malo, ni sucio ni...

—¡Está listo! —dijo ella al bajar los escalones con una sonrisa— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó inquieta por su mirada fija.

—Sí. —respondió serio y subió casi a velocidad de la luz porque el querer estar con ella, y que ella no se diera cuenta que ahora podía suceder, lo hacía ver como un pervertido. ¡Pero no estaba mal! Ellos eran esposos y estaban casados y se habían dicho el "te amo". Joder... Entonces ¿por qué sentía que era el único que quería tener...? Mierda. Sasuke entró a la habitación y descubrió la cama arreglada, el Icha Icha seguramente de regreso en su cajón y la almohada había regresado a su desnudez blanca. Tomó la ropa que ella dejó sobre la cama e ingresó al cuarto de baño donde una tina con agua caliente estaba a punto de llenarse.

Poco a poco se despojó de sus ropajes sucios e ingresó a la tina.

El agua caliente relajaba sus músculos y limpiaba su piel. El camino había sido largo y tedioso, no sólo por la compañía sino por la infinidad de formas en la que se iba a disculpar... Ahora ya no debía pensar en eso. Podía estar tranquilo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido del agua en la bañera, porque las máquinas y personas fuera causaba un poco de desconcierto ya que antes todo era silencioso y pacífico. Si aislaba todo el ruido era capaz de volver a aquellos días en los que podía sentir su presencia en la casa sin necesidad de usar chakra.

— _¿Sa... Sasuke-kun?_ —Abrió los ojos ante el susurro y encontró a Hinata en toalla— _Tú quieres... quieres que... pues... t-tú y y-yo..._

El sonido de una casa lejana cediendo a la gravedad apagó la fantasía. Sumergió la cabeza por completo y al salir descubrió que todo era parte de su activa imaginación. _"Maldición"_

Salió de la tina y abrió la regadera. Apoyó la mano en la pared y dejó que el agua masajee los hombros.

¿Hace cuanto no estaban los dos en casa? Bueno, sin contar la escapada para ayudarla en el encuentro Hyuga, pues... Desde hace semanas que no estaban juntos. Aunque en realidad nunca han estado juntos... No de la manera en la que el cuerpo le pide. _"¡Demonios!"_ Se dijo a sí mismo y alzó la cabeza para que la regadera se deshiciera no sólo de la suciedad en el cuerpo, sino en su cabeza. ¿Qué iba a suceder al llegar la hora de dormir? ¿Cómo iban a pasar esa noche? ¿Qué sucedía si Hinata no se daba cuenta que ahora podían usar la cama para hacer algo más que sólo dormir? Ella era demasiado, eh... ¿Cómo decirlo? Si con un jodido beso entre tragos se desmayó, ¿cómo iba a conseguir decirle que quería consumar el matrimonio sin que perdiera la consciencia?

Miró la madera en silencio por varios segundos.

Si para la noche ella no se daba cuenta sola, le tocaría ser directo y aceptar el desmayo. Una vez despierta volver a decirlo. Decirle una y otra vez... En algún punto dejaría de desmayarse, no; o, tal vez, sólo debía salir de la ducha tal y como estaba. Cualquiera entendería el mensaje, verdad. —Tss... —No, no funcionará. Ella era demasiado linda, ingenua... o tonta. Quien sabe. Quizá el verlo desnudo sólo la haría perder la consciencia más rápido. Tenía varias horas para intentar meter la idea de la noche de bodas de manera sutil y si no lo conseguía, pues siempre estaba el plan B.

.

.

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó con una sonrisa. Limpió las manos en el delantal y atendió cordial.

—¡Oh, vaya! Eres más bonita en persona. —expresó el hombre de cabello blanco. El halago la sonrojó y también la dejó en blanco por un momento. —¿Verdad Juugo?

—No es para tanto. —dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Naruto-kun? —dijo Hinata al verlo al final del llamativo grupo.

—Hola Hinata. ¿Está Sasuke?

—S-sí, claro.

—¿Nos vas a dejar pasar, o no? —indicó Karin con ese orgullo altanero y se abrió paso dentro de la casa sin esperar invitación. Hinata intentó decir algo al respecto con amabilidad, pero el muchacho de cabello blanco tomó una de sus manos y la besó como todo un caballero.

—Mi nombre es Suigetsu.

—No seas tan confianzudo. —dijo el hombre alto de cabello anaranjado al peliblanco que entró como si también fuera su hogar— Mi nombre es Juugo, señora Hinata. —Aclaró con modales el hombre; único en ser invitado por la anfitriona de manera adecuada.

—Em... Yo, eh...

—Son amigos de Sasuke. —aclaró Naruto— La pelirroja malhumorada es mi prima, de veras. Se llama Karin. —la mujer ignoró tanto a Naruto como a Hinata y se dedicó a inspeccionar los aromas que provenían de la cocina, mientras Suigetsu vagabundeaba por la sala.

—¡La casa es enorme! Me había olvidado que ahora es líder de su Clan. ¿Tienen habitaciones extra? No me molestaría quedarme unos días aquí.

—Nosotros ya tenemos habitaciones asignadas por el Hokage, Suigetsu.

—No es tan grande, y está mal decorada. —agregó Karin acomodando sus lentes al salir de la cocina— Lo único medio decente es la comida.

—Jo jo. ¿Acaso fue eso un cumplido? —molestó Suigetsu.

—¡Cierra la boca tú! —Volteó en dirección a Hinata quien seguía pasmada al no entender nada. —¿Dónde está Sasuke?

—Eh... Él está arriba tomado un baño.

—Ve y dile que se de prisa. ¡No me gusta esperar! —refunfuñó cruzando los brazos.

—Tómate tu tiempo, linda. Puedo esperar aquí un par de horas. No tengo inconveniente. —Suigetsu olfateó el ambiente. —Y si tienes comida extra, tampoco me molestaré.

—Ya basta, Suigetsu. —regañó Juugo.

—Lamento la intromisión, Hinata-chan. Ellos querían conocer la casa de Sasuke y pensé que, bueno... Me entiendes, no. —Ella asintió con amabilidad.

—Si son amigos de Sasuke-kun no me molesta. —miró al vistoso grupo— Y si gustan quedarse a almorzar estaré muy complacida, y seguro Sasuke-kun también. —Hinata dejó la sala para ir en busca de su esposo.

—¡Hmhp! No le dice esposo, o cariño, o mi amor... Esto no durará. —rezongó Karin.

—Estás celosa de que ella sí tiene pe... —la cabeza de Suigetsu desapareció en agua momentáneamente por el golpe de la pelirroja y Naruto contuvo la risa para no ser el siguiente—... chos, y una linda actitud.

—Creí que ibas a apoyar a Sasuke. —dijo Juugo.

—¡Lo hago! ¡Lo hago mejor que ustedes! —acomodó sus lentes con la barbilla en alto— Yo no me dejo llevar por su apariencia, actitud o comentarios como un par de idiotas.

—¿Y lo que dijo el kazekage no cuenta o qué?

—¡Y-yo no he dicho que su inocencia e-es algo lindo! ¡N-ni aceptaré que alguien tan torpe elogie mis habilidades de sellado! —Karin sonronjó levemente. Los vidrios de sus lentes se empañaron un poco.

—¿Acaso ese elogio no fue para mí? —dijo Naruto con la mirada hacia arriba.

—¡No seas metido, Naruto! —y un golpe en la cabeza le dejó un merecido chichón.

.

.

Ella tocó la puerta un par de veces sin recibir respuesta. Segura de que él seguía en el cuarto de baño giró la perilla e ingresó. — _¿Sasuke-kun?_ ¿Ya estás listo? —La puerta cerró detrás de ella y sin oportunidad a voltear, Sasuke la sujetó de la cintura. —¿Q-qué haces? —Él plantó sus labios en el cuello y ella se estremeció. Antes de que pudiera preguntar sobre qué intentaba hacer, Sasuke metió las manos por debajo de la blusa con el único objetivo de masajear lo que encontrase en el camino. Ella dejó escapar un quejido suave ante el gesto. Dejó que la calidez del momento guíe la otra mano hacia la pretina de la falda donde sus dedos se deslizaron rozando su piel para...

— _¿Sasuke-kun?_ —El golpe en la puerta lo regresó a la maldita realidad. — _¿Estás bien?_ —preguntó inquieta al no recibir respuesta.

—Sí. —dijo al cabo de unos segundos para no causarle angustia. —¿Qué sucede?

— _Eh... Naruto-kun y un grupo de personas te buscan._ —Sasuke tomó la camiseta y miró la perilla varios segundos analizando si salir con el torso descubierto o no.

—No quería mo... molestarte _._ —Apartó la vista rápidamente como él lo esperaba. —¿Ne-necesitas otra ca-camiseta? —preguntó al dar media vuelta rumbo a la cajonera.

—No. —continuó secando su cabello con la toalla alrededor de su cuello. —¿Por qué no me miras? —Él se acercó a ella y cuando posó la mano en el hombro de Hinata, esta dio un ligero brinco y se alejó rumbo a la puerta.

—L-les diré que ba-bajas en unos minu...

Sasuke colocó la mano en la puerta para que no la abriera y ella permaneció lo más inmóvil que pudo con la respiración en el cuello y su presencia a pocos milímetros de su espalda.

—T-tengo que de-decirles que... que...

Tomó las hebras del cabello que colgaban delante de su rostro para apartarlas de su cuello, ella tiritó ante el cosquilleo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento que le pida apartarse, por lo que llevó los dedos a su cuello y recorrió su piel con suavidad hasta llegar al escote de la blusa. Los dedos continuaron el camino por sobre la ropa y cuando aquellos dedos rozaron la punta de sus pechos el gemido ahogado provocó que Sasuke se aproxime veloz a su cuerpo causando presión contra la puerta. Ella empezó a respirar con un poco de fuerza manteniendo los labios ligeramente abiertos creando una erótica ilusión ante sus ojos.

—Q-que... Qu-que haces...

—Tú que crees. —Sasuke llevó las manos hacia su cintura por debajo de la tela para sentir la piel. Hinata llevó ambas manos hacia adelante sin poder hacer nada más que respirar con fuerza ante las caricias que él provocaba con fuerza en sus pechos...

— _¡Sasuke-kun!_ —exclamó ella del otro lado de la puerta para llamar su atención porque él parecía ido— _¿Seguro que estás bien?_ —Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró de nuevo en el jodido cuarto de baño todavía mirando la perilla de la puerta y con la camiseta en las manos. — _Si quieres descansar les diré que regresen más tarde. ¿Necesitas alguna medicina?_

Chasqueó la lengua molesto de tanta imaginación barata. Se puso la jodida camiseta, la toalla alrededor del cuello y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio fue la preocupada mirada de Hinata, quien lo detuvo de otro paso por la mano en su frente en un movimiento fugaz—No tienes fiebre. —Dijo al cabo de unos segundos retirando la mano con un rostro aliviado.

—No. —respondió sin apartar la vista de sus grandes ojos.

—Oh... ¿Seguro que no te siente mal? Porque no te agradan los hospitales y, pues, bueno, si no quieres ir está bien. Yo puedo cuidar de ti siempre que no sea grave. —La dulzura en su mirada era hermosa. —Si necesitas que haga algo por ti, sólo dímelo. Si puedo hacerlo, lo haré. —Sus ojos brillaban tanto como esos jugosos y rosados labios.

—¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? —dijo y Hinata asintió.

Llevó un brazo tras la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo hasta el punto en que no existiera ni el aire entre sus vientres. Levantó su delicada barbilla con la otra mano y se adueñó de esos labios con hambre porque la impresión y rapidez del gesto la dejó con la boca abierta dando la oportunidad de entrar y juguetear con su lengua. Ella desprendía aroma a verduras cortadas y su boca tenía un sabor suave a piña. Ella no ponía resistencia, pero la no-timidez del beso la tenía un poco tensa y tras una alta voluntad aminoró la presión de sus labios y dejó que los sentidos del tacto y el gusto fueran los protagonistas.

Cuando la tensión de robarle un beso desapareció, él se apartó lentamente tirando suavemente del labio inferior porque su cuerpo le pedía permanecer otro poco en se sitio tan perfecto como lo era su boca.

Al abrir los ojos la encontró temblorosa entre sus brazos y con la boca de un encendido rosa; incluso parecía estar un poco hinchada. Esas mejillas pintadas de rojo y los ojos centelleantes ante la luz del sol... !Al diablo el plan A y el B!

— _Quiero estar contigo..._ —dijo con un tono estimulante que salió natural y ronco. — _... esta noche._

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente al captar la idea y después de eso el peso se duplicó en sus brazos por la languidez.

La acostó en la cama y al abandonar la habitación dejó escapar una irónica risilla por atinar en su actitud.

.

.

—¡Ya era hora, idiota! —Naruto lo recibió en la sala con una palmada en la espalda.

—Sasuke-kun~ tienes una casa muy hermosa. —dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

— Meh~ —agregó Suigetsu con un movimiento de la mano. —Lo que sí es hermosa es tu esposa. ¿Dónde está? —Suigetsu dio un par de pasos en dirección a la escalera que quedaron en sólo eso, un par de pasos. Porque dio media vuelta con rumbo a la cocina cuando la mirada asesina se reflejó por unos segundos en los oscuros irises Uchiha. — _Vaya genio._

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Karin y Suigetsu querían conocer tu casa y como se enteraron que venía para acá para decirte algo, pues. Ya ves.

Sasuke le regaló una bella mirada apática a Naruto por llevar al trío a su hogar.

—¿Y tu esposa? —preguntó Juugo.

—Está descansando.

—¿Se siente mal? —preguntó Naruto y Suigetsu al mismo tiempo, pero la mirada de odio fue sólo para el peliblanco. —Hey, Naruto también preguntó. No sé porqué te cargas conmigo. —rascó su oído y dejó la espada contra la pared. —Como sea. Supongo que tú nos vas a servir la comida.

—No. Yo no te he invitado a comer. —respondió Sasuke de mala gana.

—Qué falta de respeto que no atienda a las visitas. Ella tiene puntos menos conmigo, Sasuke-kun. —acotó Karin con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Acaso está enferma? Deberías preocuparte más por ella, idiota.

— _Tchi._ ¿A qué viniste?

—Ah, sí. Kakashi-sensei nos quiere ver en su despacho. Creo que es información sobre las Runas. ¡Ay! ¡Maldición, prima! ¡AY!

—Primero, a mí nadie me insulta; y segundo, no se habla de las misiones fuera de lugares seguros. ¿Acaso no eres ninja? —Regañó la pelirroja como si fuera una estricta hermana mayor.

La puerta sonó un par de veces y ante la mirada perdida de los visitantes, Sasuke abrió para atender; era su casa al fin de cuentas.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata-cha... Oh. Disculpe. ¿Se encuentra la señorita Hinata? —dijo un joven mozo de cabello marrón y ojos pardos vestido con jeans sucios, camisa de cuadros y un chaleco reflector; bajo el brazo un casco que lo señalaba como parte de los empleados de despeje de escombros.

—Oye, eso fue grosero. —señaló Naruto cuando el Uchiha le cerró la puerta en la cara— ¿Quién es?

—Otro entrometido en mi casa. —dijo mirando a todos de manera personal.

La puerta volvió a tocar con un poco más de fuerza. Antes de que Sasuke atienda, Naruto se interpuso. —¡Hola, tú, de veras!

—¿Dónde está la señorita Hinata? —demandó molesto y preocupado.

—Es "señora Hinata" en realidad. —corrigió Juugo ante la molestia sutil de Sasuke reflejada en su rostro.

—Mientras no le digas "cariño" o "dulzura" vas ha estar bien, amigo. —molestó Suigetsu desapareciendo del radar de Sasuke rumbo a la cocina.

—No me digas que te has estado viendo a solas con ella. ¡Qué desfachatez! —sobreactuó Karin con molestia. —Yo sólo tendría ojos para ti, Sasuke-kun. Más puntos negativos.

—Soy Naruto. ¿Y tú?

—Mi nombre es Elias y soy quien maneja la garra mecánica; el resto del equipo está allá. —señaló a un grupo de unos quince hombres conversando en la esquina. —Estoy aquí porque la señori... la señora Hinata nos dijo que haría el favor de cocinar nuestros almuerzos para no tener que caminar hasta el Distrito de Comercio. ¿Se encuentra?

— _Eso explica toda la comida._ —murmuró Karin.

— _¡Esta cosa ya está! ¡Y está muy bueno, por cierto!_ —gritó Suigetsu desde la cocina. — _¡Con tu permiso, Hinata-chan!_ —agregó.

—¿Tienes un restaurante? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —interrogó Naruto con reproche— Yo te hubiera ayudado con...

—E-Elías-san. —dijo la dulce voz de Hinata al fondo del grupo; la frente arrugada del joven mozo cambió por una amplia sonrisa.

—Hinata-cha... san. Creí que se había olvidado.

—Pa-para nada. Yo, eh... Dí-dígale que pasen.

Karin y Juugo notaron la obvia falta de atención de Hinata hacia la presencia de Sasuke, así como la falta total de consentimiento para dejar entrar tantos hombres a casa.

—Te sien... —la mano de Juugo en el hombro de Naruto lo detuvo de una pregunta estúpida sobre el rubor en sus mejillas que aumentó cuando rosó sutilmente el brazo de Sasuke al pasar. Ella desapareció dentro de la cocina donde Suigetsu la recibió con una coqueta sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ayuda, Hinata-chan?

—Muchas gracias, Suigetsu-kun. —la mirada de odio de Sasuke quedó a un lado cuando Hozuki le sonrió a Hinata mientras aceptaba el segundo delantal.

—No es nada. Aunque no lo creas soy bueno en la cocina.

—¡Ja! Como si servir agua cuenta como cocinar. —dijo Karin al entrar en el lugar.

—Al menos la sé servir y no la quemo. —replicó Suigetsu y ambos sacaron la lengua al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡También quiero ayudar, de veras! ¡Es como trabajar en Ichiraku! —y sin esperar invitación, Naruto remangó su chaqueta naranja y ató un trapo en su cabeza que encontró sobre la mesa. Al grupo de cocinero se unió Juugo silenciosamente para entregar los platillos que los trabajadores disfrutaban dentro de la casa donde un calefactor les mantenía alejados del frío exterior.

Las risas dentro de la sala eran toscas y el leve aroma a madera vieja y tierra se quedó impregnado en la entrada por las botas llenas de barro.

—Osdoy segudo gue Hinada-shan she shiende mol. Dobodías dovadla al hoshpidal. —Karin miró con asco a Naruto por hablar con la boca llena y corrió un espacio lejos del rubio con la doble intención de estar más cerca de Sasuke; quien miraba la comida como si fueran pedazos de roca.

—Sólo termina de comer para que te vayas. —el rubio tragó pesado y golpeó su pecho un par de veces antes de beber un poco de zumo.

—Tienes que venir conmigo. Kakashi-sensei nos llamó a ambos, idiota.

—Oye, Sasuke. ¿No tienes una habitación extra? Quedarme donde me dicen no es algo que yo quiera.

—Eso no es algo que tú decidas aquí, Suigetsu. —respondió Juugo.

—Si te quieres quedar en ese aburrido hostal allá tú, Juugo. Además, si me van a vigilar, prefiero que lo haga un amigo. —Suigetsu codeó a Sasuke en buen plan, pero este ni lo miró intrigado por la actitud de Hinata al desaparecer de la cocina una vez terminó de servir el almuerzo de todos los trabajadores.

—¿Piensas en ampliar la casa más adelante? —preguntó Juugo.

—No. —respondió por mero respeto ya que de todos era el único que hablaba de temas aislados y pertinentes que no le causaba acidez en el estómago.

—Pero dejar que las visitas duerman en la sala es poco elegante, Sasuke-kun. Además te faltan muebles.

—Karin tiene razón, sino mira. Estamos de pie comiendo en en la cocina. ¿Qué te cuesta comprar un par más de sillas? Eres líder ahora.

—Pienso que un dojo vendría bien con el estilo de la casa. —agregó Juugo— Eso le da un toque más tradicional.

—No habrá ampliaciones. Está bien como está. Dejen de hablar como si fuera su casa.

—Yo también creo que está bien como está. —Ayudó Naruto al terminar de comer. —En el segundo piso tienes dos recámaras aparte de la tuya. Creo que tu límite serán dos.

—¿Dos qué? —preguntó Karin.

—Dos hijos, porque yo tendré tres. ¡Prima, estás bien! —Naruto apresuró a acudir donde la pelirroja cuando esta se atragantó con la ensalada, pero Karin lo apartó a manotazos.

—¿Y la señori... señora Hinata? —interrumpió en la puerta de la cocina el muchacho de nombre Emilio.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Sasuke acercándose con una mirada fría.

—Vengo a pagar la cuenta y a preguntarle si mañana podría cocinar de...

—No. —interrumpió como una ventizca del polo, tomó el dinero y se aseguró que todos, en especial Elias, deje su territorio. Regresó a la cocina con el mismo rostro apático al que el vistoso grupo estaba acostumbrado. —Ustedes también. Fuera. —Y a su vocabulario también, pero ninguno se molestó, era Sasuke después de todo.

—Vamos a la Torre Hokage entonces. En la tarde tengo un compromiso con mi prometida. —dijo Naruto con una tonta sonrisa en la cara y cuando el cuarteto de entrometidos dejó su casa con él sólo pudo mirar las escaleras al final el pasillo pensando en la actitud de Hinata.

—Y entonces, Sasuke, ¿voy a ser padrino de alguno de esos niños?

— ¡Prima, estás bien!

.

.

Cuando la puerta cerró, Hinata dio un brinco y lo primero que pensó fue el usar el byakugan para saber si Sasuke seguía en la casa, pero no lo hizo. Una de las reglas del uso del Byakugan decía no usar el doujutsu dentro de la aldea a menos que se presente una emergencia; hacerlo se consideraba una falta de respeto y un posible castigo de parte del Líder Hyuga.

Quizá ya no vivía en el Distrito Hyuga, pero se encargaría de mantener los modales que tan bien le enseñó su padre.

Aunque, claro. Pensar en todo eso no la aliviaba de la presión causada por las palabras del Uchiha.

 _"Ama, toma"_ Maulló la gata en la ventana y Hinata, con pesar, aceptó el avechucho muerto que su fiel mascota le llevó con cariño. _"Está fresco."_

—Kunai-chan... —miró al ave y sonrió pesarosa, pero la tristeza pasó rápido cuando la idea de usar a Kunai le iluminó la mente. —Gracias. —dijo al aceptar al pajarito. —Lo... Lo comeré luego.

 _"Me parece bien, ahora quiero mi regalo por el regalo."_

Hinata la tomó por debajo de las patas y la sentó en su regazo. —Kunai, quiero que me digas si... si Sasuke-kun e-está en casa. Eh... Dame la pata si no está. —Kunai ladeó la cabeza por un momento y luego olfateó. Hinata miró a la gata como si cada segundo fueran eras; sus mejillas rojas todo el tiempo.

Después de un silencioso minuto, la gata colocó su peluda patita en la mano de Hinata y se bajó de su regazo. _"Ahora espero que me premies."_

Hinata suspiró aliviada, pero el color carmesí en sus mejillas seguía presente e intenso. Dejó caer el cuerpo sobre la cama y la imagen de Sasuke sobre ella, sin camiseta, le provocó un ligero grito de pánico.

 _"Quiero estar contigo esta noche"_

Sacudió la cabeza mientras desprendía vapor en cantidades exorbitantes.

—É-Él quiere... q-quiere que... n-n-nosotros... t-t-t-t...

—Tengamos sexo. —dijo una voz coqueta a su espalda y el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke cubierto apenas por la sábana la hizo estallar como un volcán. Salió de la cama en un brico que bien pudo imitar el de un felino. —Quítate la ropa y yo me quito la sábana.

—¡N-NO! —cubrió sus ojos avergonzada en extremo y salió por la puerta con el corazón en la boca. Llegó a la sala para calmarse y tomar aire fresco; Kunai llegó a su lado con ese parsimonioso caminar gatuno que realza la cola y tomó asiento en la entrada del cuerpo con la mirada aburrida, atraída por el caminar constante de su dueña como única distracción.

¡Cómo no lo vio venir! ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Oh, dioses! Es decir... Era muy obvio que si ambos se amaban de manera sentimental eventualmente llegaría el amor físico... La consumación. ¡Oh, no dioses! Cubrió su rostro tan rojo como un tomate fresco. Lo peor de todo no era saber que Sasuke quería que pase, sino que ella también. ¡El sólo pensarlo era vergonzoso! Pero no estaba mal que lo piense porque era completamente normal que aquello sucediera entre los dos, y aún así la idea de pensar en lo que podría ocurrir esa noche la hacía sentir la mayor pervertida de la alde... ¡No, del mundo!

 _"Deja de pensar en Sasuke y dame pescado."_

Había tantas cosas en que pensar. Tanto a tener presente, y muchas dudas. ¡Muchísimas! ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Qué se hace exactamente? ¿Hay alguna regla o guía de como estar con la pareja? Cuando Sasuke dijo "noche"... ¿A qué hora exactamente? ¡Debía darse una ducha! Corrió a la puerta un par de pasos y luego se detuvo a raya. Cuando ambos estuvieran frente a frente en la habitación... ¿Quién se quitaba la ropa primero? ¿Ella se quitaba la ropa por su cuenta o debía dejar que él lo hiciera como leyó? ¿Qué tal si... si cuando la viera —¡la viera de verdad!— se decepciona de su cicatriz?

Levantó la blusa y a la altura del estómago, unos centímetros a la izquierda, se hallaba la cicatriz que Pain le causó aquella vez tratando de proteger a Naruto.

¿Le molestaría verla con una herida que le provocó la adrenalina de querer proteger con la vida a su mejor amigo?

— ¡Ah!

Gritó cuando su celular comenzó a tocar esa bella melodía de arpa.

— ¿B-buenas tardes?

— _Hinata, hola. ¿Estás ocupada?_

— _Kurenai-san..._ —murmuró— Yo, eh... ¿N-no?

— _¿Segura?_

—Eh... p-pues... —Quizá alguien con quien hablar del tema la prepararía en algunas cosas y le quitaría el peso de ciertas dudas a las que, posiblemente, ni siquiera debería darle importancia; como la cicatriz. —K-kurenai-san, eh... ¿E-está en casa?

— _Sí, cariño. ¿Te sientes bien?_

—S-sí. ¿P-puedo ir a verla?

.

.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? —dijo Sasuke de mala gana al entrar a la oficina.

—¡Hola, Kakashi-sensei!

El hombre de cabello plateado suspiró.

—Soy el Hokage ahora, muchachos. Deben referirse a mí como tal.

—No, no. Se llama papakashi. —dijo una vocecita oculta entre los papeles acumulados por toda la habitación.

—Permiso, Uzumaki-san.

— **¡WUAH!** —gritó el rubio espantado por la presencia silenciosa de Samami a su espalda.

—¡Oye, te conozco! —gritó una niña no mayor a tres años luego de salir de atrás de una pila de papeles— ¡Sake-san! —gritó con los ojos abiertos de par en par señalando al Uchiha. Naruto carraspeó una risilla por el error en su nombre.

—Cálmate, Kari. —dijo Kakashi. —Samami-san. Llévala a tomar un helado.

—¡HELADO! —la niña corrió donde la mujer y la tomó de la mano provocando que las carpetas en sus brazos se cayeran. Naruto se apresuró a ayudarla a recoger los papeles, pero Kari soltó a Samami, se acercó a Naruto y le pellizcó los cachetes tratando de quitarle uno de los bigotes. — ¡Son de verdad! —Naruto se tragó una maldición y se obligó a sonreír claramente molesto y adolorido.

—Samami-san, no importa. Sólo llévala a otro lado.

—Como ordene, Hokage-sama. —la mujer tomó a la niña de la mano— No olvide que tiene veintisiete minutos para la plática y luego debe revisar los...

—Sí, Samami. Solo llévala a... ¡Kari, no saques...! —una pila de carpetas cayó ante el tirón de Kari por querer ayudar a recoger carpetas. Tanto el Hokage como su asistente suspiraron pesado ante el desorden y la chica tomó en brazos a la pequeña para salir de una vez por todas.

—¡Adiós, Bigotes-san. Sake-san! —dijo con una sonrisa y las manitos al aire.

—¿Es familia de Samami-san? —preguntó Naruto sobando sus mejillas y Sasuke lo miró abrumado por no darse cuenta de lo obvio. —Es muy inquieta, Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Ella es la madre? —preguntó Sasuke claramente sugiriendo en la mirada que él era el padre.

—No. —respondió.

La puerta se abrió de imprevisto y Kari corrió hasta el Hokage, le dio un abrazo constrictor, un besito en la mejilla y corrió hasta Sasuke. —Dile a Hinata-neesan que me visite. —La pequeña niña dejó el lugar de nuevo y Sasuke levantó la ceja.

—¿Conoce a Hinata-chan? —dijo Naruto— ¿Acaso son familia?

—No puedo creer que seas tan tarado.

—¡Hey!

—Ya, suficiente. —Kakashi abrió uno de los cajones, pero lo que sea que estaba allí ahora había desaparecido y volvió a suspirar obviamente teniendo en mente alguna travesura de la niña. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la ventana trasera sólo para ver a la distancia a Kari tirando del brazo de Samami, y esta última seguida de un Anbu con máscara de león.

—Si nos llamaste para hablar de ridiculeces sobre paternidad, me voy. —dijo Sasuke molesto por los tirones que le daba Naruto para que ayude a recoger papeles; con la frente arrugada terminó acuclillado y ordenando carpetas.

—No, no los llamé para eso. Pero les aconsejo leer sobre el tema cuando alguno quiera tener uno. —Kakashi no apartó la vista hasta que Kari ya no estaba a la vista. —Los mandé a llamar por dos cosas. —Caminó hasta una cajonera, luego a la otra... —Aquí está. —dijo animado.

Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron de pie cerca del escritorio al terminar de recoger el desastre y encontraron un par de pergaminos frente a ellos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Eso, Naruto, es el paso a jounin. —Ambos chicos miraron al Hokage perplejos. —Felicidades. —con una oculta sonrisa le dio un pergamino a cada uno. —La misión de las Runas no era algo que utilizaría como una calificación, pero luego de ver el tiempo empleado y la complejidad le envié un comunicado a Shikamaru para que los evalúe bajo el criterio de promoción a Jounin. Los reportes fueron cada dos o tres días y aunque escuché que Sasuke dejó el puesto una noche —Naruto miró a su amigo de soslayo— no lo tomaré como subordinación.

Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la extraña cara de Naruto y Kakashi que decía a todas luces un: _"Bien hecho"_.

—Han pasados meses desde su promoción como chunnin y decidí que era momento de un cambio. Estoy satisfecho de que ambos hayan madurado durante este lapso. Pienso que el _cambio_ que recibieron fue en pro de ello. —Sasuke pensó inmediatamente en Hinata sin realizar la más mínima expresión facial de felicidad, pero Naruto sonrió como el buen idiota que es ante el recuerdo de Shion.

—El siguiente ascenso son los ANBU o como Instructor Gennin, aunque eso será decisión mía para dentro de unos años. —Naruto le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro a Sasuke— Por el momento pueden aplicar a los Tokubetsu como Lee y Sakura. Tú tienes potencial para especializarte en Ninjutsu —le dijo a Naruto mientras tomaba asiento— y tú irías bien en Tortura e Investigación, pero eso será decisión para más adelante.

— ¿Qué es lo segundo para lo que nos llamaste? —preguntó Sasuke ya sin ese tono irritado, pero la felicidad del ascenso tampoco lo mostraba en el rostro.

—Como ya saben, Orochimaru y su grupo estarán en Konoha unos meses proveyendo de información sobre la investigación que arrojó el estudio de la Runa en Suna. Ustedes, junto a Sakura y Shikamaru, serán los encargados de permanecer con el grupo un turno a la vez. El consejo no confía en ellos, y para ser sincero, yo tampoco; sin embargo aquí están, ayudando. Yamato seguirá siendo la sombra de Orochimaru y Shikamaru es el encargado de la primera guardia de Taka. En tres días será Sakura, luego Sasuke y por último Naruto hasta repetir el ciclo durante todo el tiempo de estancia. Si alguno es asignado a una misión dentro de la permanencia de los visitantes entonces el de turno se encargará de los tres días posteriores, y así. Un par de ANBU también están en sobreaviso en caso de algún incidente que, estoy casi seguro, no sucederá.

—¿Por qué Shikamaru y Sakura no están aquí?

—A ellos ya les informé porque ambos tenían asuntos personales pendientes. —Kakashi miró a Naruto por unos segundos. —No vayas a gritar hasta que salgas del edificio o revocaré la orden.

—¡C-Claro que no, de veras! —exclamó con el júbilo a flor de piel.

—Cuando salgan diríjanse al departamento de Investigación. Los necesitan a todos a las cuatro en punto. Eso es todo.

Naruto dio media vuelta para salir de la Torre y poder expresar su emoción, pero Sasuke permaneció en lugar, inmóvil.

—¿Qué pasa, idiota?

—¿Por qué tu hija conoce a Hinata? —preguntó sin poder hallar la razón por su cuenta, lo que le incordió levemente.

—Samami-san enfermó y le pedí que la cuidara unos días. La aldea lo sabe desde entonces porque la constructora comenzó la remodelación en tu distrito y el secreto se esparció. —el Hokage se levantó de hombros y revisó el papeleo en la mesa.

—¿¡Es su hija, Kakashi-sensei?!

—Sí, Naruto. Lo es. —Kakashi dejo los documentos a un lado y miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa que le causó escalofríos.

.

.

La noche llegó... Sí llegó. Llegaría aunque no quisiera, pero quería. Quería que llegara con ansias.

El reloj de la habitación marcó las siete, ocho... nueve...

Cuando Hinata llegó a casa después de una larga charla con Kurenai ya no sentía temores ni dudas sobre la noche de bodas, y tampoco fue tan incómodo el platicar sobre aquello con su antigua maestra como creyó en un comienzo. Kurenai siempre había sido como una madre para ella y aunque nunca sabría cómo se sentiría hablar con la suya, Kurenai estaba allí y se sentía muy agradecida de que así fuese.

Pero claro. Toda esa palabrería y respuesta no le quitaba el nerviosismo a lo que pasaría cuando Sasuke llegase. Cada segundo hacía que la inquietud aumente la intensidad de la sensación en su interior. Temblaba ante la expectativa de escuchar la puerta principal, o el imaginar que Sasuke abría la puerta de la recámara... Le ardía el rostro como una tetera recién salida de la estufa y sus mejillas rojas resaltaban ante la luz de las lámparas. _"Debí comprar las velas..."_ Pensó al ver la hora. _"No, mejor que no. Seguro a Sasuke-kun no le gustaría algo como eso."_

Secaba las manos sobre la cobija que estaba estirada en la cama y la bata no le cubría tanto del frío si debajo de ella sólo estaba usando una provocativa lencería de encaje rojo que Kurenai le sugirió. El corazón le latía rápido y sentía un poco de náuseas que su maestra le había dicho que sería normal en alguien como ella debido a su gran timidez, más aún ante lo que iba a suceder. No todos los días iba a ser la primera vez en la que estaría a solas —y desnuda— con la persona que amaba y todo eso le daba presión a los pensamientos y tensión al cuerpo.

Estaba sentada con las piernas debajo de sus muslos, sus manos reposaban sobre los mismo en puño y miraba la puerta con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento la haría pedazos con la mente. Tenía en mente la sonrisa de Sasuke que presenció aquella vez que llegó ebrio para no perder la conciencia o estallar como una bomba de vapor ante la solitaria idea de verlo sin camisa... acercándose a su cuerpo... rodando lentamente la manga de la bata para acariciar su hombro con los labios que poco a poco se...

Palmeó sus mejillas y volvió al recuerdo de la risa masculina que escapó de su boca para mantener caliente sólo su corazón.

Un maullido largo y ronco la llevó a la ventana esperando ver a Kunai y pedirle que no estuviera en casa por esa noche. No que la gata la fuera a espiar para contárselo a alguien, pero igual prefería estar completamente a solas con Sasuke. Miró por varios segundos en los que no encontró nada más que la oscuridad del sitio porque los postes de energía no llegaban hasta su pórtico. Suspiró y miró la cama, luego la puerta. Pensó en cómo debía referirse a él ahora... Si bien el llamarle por su nombre sin honoríficos era común en las parejas, su maestra le dijo que en la intimidad podía ser más dulce decirle algo como: cariño, mi cielo, tesoro...

 _"C-creo que en lugar de decirle cariño yo, eh, p-pues... ¿Y si le digo mi amor?"_ Hinata aclaró la garganta un poco y con un gesto sobreactuado de fallida sensualidad pronunció en voz alta: —B-bienvenido a casa, m-mi a-amor... —Ocultó la cara tras las manos y sacudió la cabeza con un par de tonos carmesí aumentando en su piel.

De nuevo el maullido tosco la llevó a la ventana y observó una silueta escabullirse en el jardín.

El color de las mejillas desapareció y arrugó la frente ligeramente. Hubo un maullido sonoro y agudo, una maldición y luego el golpe seco de madera rota. Hinata corrió escaleras abajo y entró a la sala con la postura típica de taijutsu Hyuga. Detuvo de activar el byakugan cuando descubrió que el intruso que rompió la puerta de la sala era Sasuke. Corrió en su ayuda para ver si estaba herido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —dijo de mala gana revisando su pie y encontrando un zarpazo que cruzaba de lado a lado. — _Mierda..._

La gata apareció en el pórtico meneando su cola de lado a lado, mirando a la pareja, complacida. Hinata salió de la habitación en busca de la pomada y una gasa por las pequeñas gotas de sangre. Sasuke la maldijo con la mirada hasta cansarse. _"En lugar de mirarme así, agradeceme, cobarde. Sin mis avisos seguirías parado en la entrada"_ Kunai dio media vuelta con galantería y saltó el pórtico rumbo a quien sabe donde para darles privacidad. _"¡De nada!"_

—Ten, para la herida. —Sasuke apartó la mirada del pie y contempló la pomada en sus manos. Manos que estaban delante de un escote que mostraba el total de encaje de un sostén rojo. Si se concentraba lo suficiente incluso podía apreciar el tono rosa de su pe... — _¡Kya!_

Hinata gritó, le dejó al pomada en el suelo, cubrió su pecho con ambos brazos y salió de la sala con la cara roja dejándole a Sasuke la perfecta visión de unas estilizadas y bellas piernas. Tragó pesado y se puso de pie ignorando el ardor del rasguño o de las palabras que había dicho Sai al encontrarse con él en una cafetería de regreso a casa.

 _"Maldito seas"_ Dijo en su mente a Sai por millonésima vez luego de secar las manos en el pantalón. Hinata ya sabía que estaba en casa y él le había pedido estar con ella, así que si no subía las escaleras realmente sería un imbécil. ¡Jodidos nervios! Hace unas horas era un hombre decidido en hacerle conocer a su esposa el placer de la carne —así como de conocerla también él— y luego de escuchar de un idiota que la primera vez de una mujer podría ser una pesadilla a recordar el resto de su vida si el hombre no lo hacía bien, le quitó la confianza.

Apretó la mandíbula, tragó pesado y obligó a sus pies a dar pasos firmes hasta la puerta de la alcoba.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y giró la perilla con el corazón sobresaltado y la imagen del encaje rojo sobre la tersa piel blanca de su esposa.

—¡Bi-Bi-Bienvenido a casa, mi-mi cielo! —gritó ella con los ojos cerrados, sentada sobre la cama y con la cara completamente roja—¡Qui-quiero sentarme e-en ti! —ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par por las palabras— ¡NO! ¡Di-Digo! ¡L-lo que quiero decir es...! ¡Q-quiero sentirte en mí! —Ella perdió el color repentinamente mientras le salía vapor por las orejas mientras balbuceaba sílabas al azar. — _Yo-yo... E-e-es decir... Es que... Ah... P-pues..._ ¡Q-qué ha-haces! —cubrió rápidamente sus ojos cuando él se despojó de la camiseta.

—Lo que me pediste; dejar que te sientes en mí para que me sien... No te desmayes. —advirtió acercándose a la cama luego de tirar la camiseta al suelo— No lo hagas o me aprovecharé. —Hinata abrió los ojos abochornada por la indecencia en sus comentarios que expresaba como si fuera una conversación común. —Créeme, _lo haré_. —dijo tomando asiento a la orilla de la cama, su corazón latía a millón por minuto.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y permaneció sentada varios minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sasuke sabiendo con exactitud porqué actuaba así.

—P-pues... —ella curvó un poco la espalda, bajó la cabeza y respiró profundo antes de murmurar: — _T-te espero a ti._

—¿Y si sólo quiero mirar? —respondió con media sonrisa ante el brinco de su cuerpo, pero la broma se revirtió porque ella llevó las manos a la bata y como si lo sedujera de manera inconsciente bajó las mangas para mostrar sus hombros y no logró tragar después de tener el torso descubierto de ella justo frente a sus ojos. No podía compararlo con las fantasías en sus sueños, porque los reales superaban por mucho el tamaño que tenía programada su imaginación.

— _S-sí así q-quieres..._ —murmuró con los labios húmedos y la mirada brillante que hacía de toda la imagen una peligrosa arma de seducción que nadie excepto él podía ver. —¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

Él se levantó y cerró la ventana antes de regresar a la cama por el lado opuesto y tomar asiento detrás de ella. Movió los dedos de sus manos con inconsistencia intentado tocarla sin conseguir, siquiera, mover una hebra de su cabello por lo que se acercó hasta la oreja. — _Estoy nervioso._ —dijo— _¿Qué pasa si no es lo que esperas?_ —ella abrió ligeramente los labios— _Esto no es como una misión. No sé nada sobre el tema y no quiero decepcionarte._

Ella volteó, tomó una de su manos y colocó en su mejilla la otra.

—Yo... Yo quiero intentarlo. —respondió con la frase que inició la historia de ambos.

Ella estaba nerviosa también, pero había platicado sobre sus dudas con Kurenai. Seguramente Sasuke estaría plagado de las mismas o muchas más preguntas que ella y no tenía con quien obtener respuesta, después de todo él no tenía una relación tan cercana con su maestro Gennin; Kakashi.

Hinata le regaló una sonrisa cálida y tímida que llegó al corazón de Sasuke disminuyendo la presión, porque la situación estaba llena de eso. No era como las veces anteriores en que ambos se dejaban llevar por el momento y eso hacía de los dos un manojo de nervios que cada cual expresaba a su manera. Sasuke relajó los hombros, pero seguía quieto. Deseaba tocarla, pero no se movía como le ordenaba su cerebro. Quizá no debió decir que lo quería, sino dejar que pasara por sí solo esa noche. Después de todo ambos iba a dormir en esa cama, juntos y solos. El momento se daría tarde o temprano...

La lluvia empezó en el exterior y aunque tenían la ventana cerrada, una suave brisa se coló por el pasillo e ingresó por la puerta provocando que ella tirite y mecánicamente Sasuke la rodeó con ambos brazos.

El contacto de la piel provocó el mismo estallido de electricidad en ambos. Sasuke estrechó sus brazos otro poco para sentir sobre sus pectorales la suavidad de lo que ocultaba el brasier rojo de encaje. El corazón de Hinata saltaba tan fuerte que él era capaz de sentirlo levemente sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos un instante para respirar el aroma de su cabellera y volver a cerrar el abrazo. Con los movimientos que Sasuke hacía con los brazos, ella era capaz de sentir la definición de sus músculos. La amplitud de su cuerpo y el calor que desprendía la piel...

Al cabo de unos segundos ella colocó la manos sobre su pecho provocando cosquillas que se agolpaban en la entrepierna. Ella lo apartó despacio, levantó la cabeza y Sasuke descubrió que así como era capaz de mostrar su lado enfadado, también podía enseñarle lo que era la sensualidad, el deseo y la pasión agolpadas dentro de un envase de dulzura y ternura.

—Ta-también quiero estar contigo... Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Frases que vienen de pelos al final de este cap:_

 _*¡Esto es para lo que vivo, jodeeeeeer!  
*Se viene el salseo, papá.  
*¡POR FIN MI MALDITO LEMMOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_  
 _*¡Ahora sí se viene lo chido!  
_ _*Cuando la cama suena, parejas trae.  
_ _*Para qué el nopor si tengo fanfics.  
_ _... y cualquiera que ustedes quieran agregar. *guiño guiño*_

 _Yo sé que no es necesario_ —porque es obviesísimo— _, pero el nombre del siguiente cap es: **"Nuestro frenesí oculto"**_

 _Yo sé que querían lemmon (joder que me lo piden con ansias por MP y Face! JODER!), pero quería mostrar al equipo Taka conociendo a Hinata (faltó Orochi-chama, lo sé), un cameo de la pequeña Kari, un poco de rebuscado GaaKarin, un chirrín del celoso Dios Uchiha, la ansiada promoción jounin de este par de pendejos y mencionar a Sai y Kurenai._

 _Claro que me faltan muchísimas cosas más, pero esto es lo que puedo mostrar porque involucra a uno a otro en el proceso._

 _Ahora a hablar de lo **importante** que hice mención en la parte superior. *ejém ejém*_

 _Como sabrán, Camino Ninja es un fic que se centra en mostrar de una manera realista que Sasuke y Hinata podían llegar a ser algo canon (Kishi seguramente hubiera ido por la idea de las Runas Uzumaki en lugar del romance porque para él es shonen) sin la necesidad de que Sakura y Naruto terminen juntos en el proceso (porque hay tantos fics de eso que puedo llenar todos los océanos del mundo!). Así que, posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sea el último. ¡HEY! No estoy diciendo que lo será, porque no soy partidaria de hacer fics de romance donde el final sea una página de 10mil palabras de smut o sexho desenfrenado. ¡No en mi guardia, amigos! Pero tengo un grave problema de cómo darle un broche de oro al fic._

 _Así como lo leen._

 _He pensado en mostrar un salto de tiempo donde se muestre a los niños de todas las parejas que cree durante el trayecto (y de las que no), pero no deseo dar un salto tan extremo. Por lo general sólo hago brincos de unas semanas, máximo un mes. Así que no quisiera tomar ese camino (ninja :'v)._

 _Y es aquí donde entran ustedes._

 _Necesito que me den ideas de cómo les gustaría que fuese el final. Yo sé que muchas y muchos me dirán que haga el salto de tiempo, que cumpla aquello de mostrar "Uchihas - The Next Generation", pero me gustaría dejarlo para otro fic en donde el fin sea ese (no niños berrinchudos, por si acaso) porque este sólo trata de la relación de Sasuke y Hinata, no de la familia que van a tener._

 _He pensado en hablar de las parejas, pero sin Hinata o Sasuke presentes yo lo considero relleno (ya saben lo que pienso de eso). Además no tengo en mente los vacíos que cree... creo. Enumeraré todo lo que puedo recordar hasta la fecha de publicación de este cap (no olviden que este fic ya va para los dos años y no me gusta leer lo que ya publiqué porque luego me pasa lo de Dulce Guardaespaldas -otra historia-):_

 _1)La tensión (sexual) de Shikamaru ante la boda con Temari._  
 _2)La relación a larga distancia de Chouji y Karui_  
 _3)El noviazgo de Hana y Shino_  
 _4)La relación entre Shion y Naruto_  
 _5)La metida de pata de Sakura_  
 _6)El embrollo de los Hyuga contra Neji y Hanabi_  
 _7)La paternidad de Kakashi_  
 _8)El hijo de la Mizukage (seguro que nadie se acuerda que lo mencioné, eh. Quien sí se acuerde me lo hace saber)_  
 _9)Esa pendejada con las Runas y el Clan Uzumaki (a mi no me va el shonnen, así que el asunto no es de mucha importancia en mi cabeza)_  
 _10)Ino y Sai (Ay estos dos... ¡Ay!)_  
 _11)Emery-san y Lee._  
 _12)HashtagUnNovioParaTenten_  
 _13)El matrimonio de los Inuzuka._  
 _14)Los terrenos en el Distrito Uchiha_  
 _14.5)La casa Uchiha._  
 _15)Aquello de "Afinidad al Sharingan" que posee Kari._  
 _16)La no-se-qué relación entre Iruka y Samami._  
 _17)Los gatijos de Kunai_

 _x) Si se acuerdan de otro tema que mencioné y luego quedó ene l olvido haganmelo saber. No sé para qué porque dije que no metería relleno, pero quiero saber lo que digo y luego olvido. :v_

 _Y bien, hasta aquí con la palabrería. Espero que lleguen hasta acá y si lo hacen les estaré agradecida con el tiempo y la ayuda._

* * *

 _ **BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL...**_

 _ **PD:** Dije que haría un "Side Story" ¿Recuerdan? Bueno. No supe cómo darle forma al fic y sólo escribí los días que transcurren entre la llegada de Sasuke y la boda en el Distrito Hyuga. Lo subiré en el Face por si les interesa._

 _¡Nos leemos en unos meses!_


	26. Nuestro frenesí oculto

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia es completamente de mi imaginación, utilizando los personajes del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto-san_

 _Yo espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Nota: Clasificación M+18_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA** : El siguiente cap contiene SMUT, favor leer en un lugar  
privado para no ser responsable de sonrojos y gritos de emoción sospechosos._

* * *

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · •

•

 **CAMINO NINJA DEL SENTIMIENTO**  
 _Creer amar y aprender a amar son dos cosas distintas._

•

• · • · •

• · • · • · • · •

• · • · • · • · • · • · •

* * *

 **• DÍA #277 •**

* * *

.

.

Las gotas de agua rodaban por el tejado y caían suaves en la tierra. La brisa movía los charcos y las ramas danzaban alegres por la frescura del otoño. Los escombros húmedos, los terrenos despejados, el distrito se invadió rápidamente con pozas que reflejaban la luna en apenas un hilo blanco tras gruesas nubes grises y no había otro sonido en el exterior más que el ritmo que marcaban las gotas contra la superficie final.

Hinata se veía calmada, perfecta. El calor de sus delicadas manos rodeando las suyas le podía asegurar que se moría de los nervios por el sudor tenue y el rubor que recorría lado a lado de sus mejillas haciéndola ver espectacular. Sus labios lo seducían de manera sutil y le costaba trabajo mirarla a la cara si unos centímetros debajo tenía dos grandes regalos cubiertos por una tela que poco más y podía ser invisible.

Su boca estaba llena de saliva, pero no por el cuadro en sí que tenía en frente, sino por no querer mover un solo músculo siquiera para tragar. Tenía la horrible idea de que si la empujaba a la cama, si la besaba, si le quitaba el brasier o si tan solo le ponía un dedo encima, ella se desmayaría... o peor; despertaría —aunque no recordaba haberse quedado dormido... ¡Maldita sea! No sabía quién mierda jugaba con su mente: Hinata o un jodido sueño. No quería calentarse si iba a despertar todo húmedo y solo, o que a ella le diera por desvanecerse. ¡Mierda!

 _"No te desmayes, no te desmayes, no te desmayes, no..."_

El tiempo en esa habitación transcurría de una forma extraña. Estaba segura que la lluvia llevaba rato, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que delante de Sasuke sólo habían pasado segundos. El corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte que se imaginaba su cuerpo moviéndose por la presión. La cara era más que un volcán en erupción y seguramente el sudor en sus manos era lo que mantenía a Sasuke tan quieto. ¿Acaso había dicho algo mal? ¡¿Acaso había sido demasiado franca?! No... Debía calmarse. Ella no tenía porqué estar nerviosa. Kurenai le había ayudado mucho aclarando dudas y debía aceptar la idea de que esa noche ambos se volverían un matrimonio real.

 _"¡... te desmayes, no te desmayes, no te desmayes...!"_

Pero aún con las dudas aclaradas no conseguía dejar de repetirse las mismas palabras. Ella le había dicho lo que quería hacer, así que sólo debía esperar a que lo hiciera, pero Sasuke no se movía, no tragaba... ¿Ni pestañeaba? ¿Acaso él estaba...? ¡Sus nervios! Es verdad. Él le dijo hace sólo unos momentos que estaba nervioso. Eso lo hacía, ante sus ojos, todavía más dulce si era posible ya. Él fue franco con respecto a la situación. Quizá si lo ayudaba un poco él podría dejar de ser una estatua y ella conseguiría alejar ese mareo pequeño que la molestaba con desfallecer en sus brazos.

La vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza... En un segundo estaría desmayada sobre la cama, seguro. Pero en lugar de ver su cuerpo lánguido sobre las sábanas, sus manos —¡Ambas manos!— terminaron sobre la suavidad de sus pechos; guiados por ella misma. ¿¡Ella misma?! Decir que sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas era demasiado expresivo para alguien como él, pero si ella hubiera tenido los párpados abiertos seguro lo habría visto verdaderamente sorprendido por primera vez.

— _Ahh~_

Su reacción fue mecánica, pero el sutil hecho de apretarlas la hizo gemir con suavidad y, sin abrir los ojos, su rostro y toda su piel adoptó un tono rojo de manera fugaz.

— _N-n-no... N-n-no te detengas..._ —murmuró ella cubriendo su cara con sus manos. Ese maldito sueño se sentía tan real... _"¡Joder!"_ Pensó y mandó al diablo si despertaría mojado o no. Disfrutaría hasta donde pudiera porque las sensaciones y reacciones del cuerpo de Hinata parecían reales. Completa y deleitablemente candentes.

Le temblaba cada una de las partes en su cuerpo. Era extraño y vergonzoso sentir las manos de Sasuke apretar sus pechos, pero le causaba una corriente por cada rincón en su piel que le pedí más; que no se detuviera; que volviera a hacerlo más lento la próxima vez. La sensación era... era difícil de describir. Era como pensar en él todo el tiempo, como abrazarlo todo el tiempo, como escuchar su risa todo el tiempo, pero multiplicado por el infinito.

—¡Ahh~!

No quería mirarlo, porque estaba segura que después de lo que hizo, él la vería confundido por una actitud tan impulsiva en busca de sus caricias, pero cuando él bajó la tira de su hombro con delicadeza y su mano rozó directamente la piel en su pecho no pudo permanecer oculta tras sus manos. El pequeño y torpe escudo deshecho le dio paso libre a Sasuke para que la tome por la barbilla y le arrebate un beso posesivo y necesitado, lleno de placer. Cerró los ojos casi de inmediato permitiendo a su cuerpo deleitarse de las caricias que recibía en el busto y del hambre con que le devoraba la boca.

Sin separarse de sus labios reconoció aquellas grandes y masculinas manos tocar su espalda en busca del broche que la pondría al descubierto el torso en su totalidad y aunque sentía vergüenza de que eso pase, no lo iba a impedir; e incluso tenía el anhelo de que suceda lo más pronto posible.

Cuando consiguió quitarle el broche del brasier no se apartó para mirarla completa, ya la había visto muchas veces así en sus más candentes sueños. Por ello la tumbó sobre las sábanas sin dejar de juguetear con su lengua. Con tal cercanía era capaz de sentir el calor que desprendía su rubor y con la mano de regreso en su perfecto busto, masajeandolo como si de una suave pelota se tratase, le arrancó un par de quejidos desde la garganta que hacían retroceder su lengua de manera fugaz sólo para retomar el juego y tratar de llevarle el ritmo.

Sentía cómo el calor pronto se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de la piel y en su entrepierna. Ella tenía aroma a manzanilla y su piel no era tan suave como lo recordaba de sueños pasados. El sabor de su boca era a menta, pero podía percibir un poco de anís en su aliento. Su mano derecha comenzó a recorrer ese ondulado camino de la cintura para llegar a la entrepierna y sentir su humedad, pero algo a medio camino, cerca de su ombligo, no sólo le aplacó el intenso deseo de sentir su interior con los dedos, sino de alejarse de su boca para prestar atención a lo que parecía ser...

— ¿Una cicatriz? —Ella cubrió sus pechos de forma automática cuando el peso de Sasuke desapareció de su cuerpo. Sus palabras desconcertadas le habían llevado al momento que más temía y que tarde o temprano pasaría; el descubrimiento de la cicatriz.—Tienes una cicatriz. —Repitió él como si no fuera real, como si en verdad ella era la de carne y hueso; no una burda alucinación.

Quería taparse el rostro, pero sólo tenía dos manos y las debía usar para cubrirse el torso desnudo. Tragó pesado, apretó los labios un instante y no dio más demoras a las palabras.

—E-eso... E-eso fue cu-cuando Pain atacó la a-aldea. —Le temblaban los labios por temor a su reacción cuando terminara la explicación— Y-yo traté de a-ayudar a Naruto-kun y, eh, p-pues... Recibí un golpe que... que... que... ¡Q-qué e-e-estás...!

—Quiero verte. —Demandó con un extraño toque de ternura y aunque sabía que no estaba mal, la vergüenza de que la viera fijamente sin brasier la volvió a sonrojar en su totalidad.

A la luz de la habitación se podía ver claramente una cicatriz cerca del ombligo entre las costillas. Jamás, nunca, había aparecido algo así en su cabeza. Cuando la besaba, cuando recorría cada centímetro de su piel con las manos o con la boca, siempre lucía perfecta, impecable. Pero ahora se había topado con una cicatriz... Era ella, la verdadera Hinata. La mujer que lo traía loco y que afortunadamente se había vuelto su esposa. No era un jodido sueño. Podía tomarse todo el jodido tiempo del mundo para mirarla desnuda, para acariciar su cabellera, para recorrer su cuello con la boca, para manosear sus pechos de todas aquellas formas imaginables que cruzaban su mente y para saborear su estómago con pequeños besos porque no había prisa ya.

Tomó sus brazos y con una orden, mezclada con petición, consiguió ver su torso: tenía la piel blanca, más blanca que la suya; su cintura podría pasar por fina, pero en realidad era de un tamaño normal porque lo que le daba esas curvas eran sus pechos un poco más allá del promedio ya que una mano no bastaba para aprisionarlo por completo; su cadera simétrica a sus hombros era ancha, lo que le daba ese toque sensual de reloj de arena. Si continuaba bajando la vista se podía encontrar con unas piernas estilizadas. Incluso se veían más suaves que el resto de su cuerpo.

—¡Sa- Sa-Sa-Sasuke, q-que...! _¡Mmmh!_

Sí, sus muslos eran suaves. Casi tan suaves como lo eran sus labios. Con cada beso sentía su piel tiritar y cuando su lengua recorrió un pequeño trayecto desde la rodilla hasta topar el encaje rojo pudo ver cómo un escalofrío la recorrió lentamente desde los pies hasta la cabeza. No había nada con qué comparar lo que experimentaba su estómago y no sabía cómo calmar lo agitado de su corazón, pero ahora podía estar seguro de que ella era real y de que todo era real, y de que podía tomarse toda la noche si le daba la jodida gana para saborear su piel centímetro a centímetro.

No comprendía bien lo que había provocado el saber que tenía una cicatriz, pero había cambiado.

Tomó asiento a un lado de sus piernas y la examinó con detalle. La sensación de cosquillas en la barriga la volvió a inundar sin que la toque, pero cuando su penetrante mirada se detuvo en sus piernas sufrió un pequeño ataque al verlo descender sobre su muslo y sus labios, junto a su lengua, comenzaron a recorrerla despacio. La sensación era diferente a la caricia que le causaba en el busto y de alguna manera, más placentera que antes. No estaba segura si eran los besos, en una zona tan apartada de donde inició, o el tacto que manejaba ahora pero, aún invadida por la incertidumbre y los nervios, no quería que se detuviera.

La sensación de sus caricias incluso le hacían llevar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.

Entonces desapareció el contacto de labios y manos en sus piernas y abrió los ojos. Lo encontró de pie fuera de la cama, llevó las manos al elástico de su pantalón... Inconscientemente volteó el cuerpo para no verlo completamente desnudo, pero la fugaz imagen igual quedó en su mente, y ante el gesto tímido de verlo sin nada, sus oídos percibieron una corta risa varonil que le estremeció por completo.

— _¡Ah- Ah~!_

Un gemido corto escapó de su labios cuando se acostó a su lado y empezó con pequeños besos en su espalda, mientras una de sus manos se deleitaba de acariciarle un pecho. Descubrió que sujetar entre sus dedos el pezón le provocaba brincos sutiles y no pensó dos veces en atacar esa zona. Su otra mano se encargó de acariciar su columna con tal detalle que al llegar a la frontera donde sus caderas daban cabida a su trasero ella volvió a gemir intentando ocultarlo, pero había descubierto un punto débil. Su boca poco a poco descendió por el hombro hasta la cintura y de allí hasta las caderas donde su lengua topó con el interior rojo una vez más.

Colocó su pulgar dentro del encaje y lo arrastró unos centímetros hasta que ella aguantó la respiración.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con un tono ronco y bajo apartando la mano de su espalda baja para colocarla en la cintura y hacerla voltear lentamente para que lo viera a los ojos.

— _S-sólo estoy..._

— ¿Nerviosa? —interrumpió con media sonrisa sin darse cuenta, lo que la encendió en un rojo intenso.

Apartó la mano del encaje, la volteó completamente sobre su espalda e introdujo una de sus piernas dentro de las suyas haciendo que la posición sea más que comprometedora. Colocó ambos brazos junto a su cuerpo y aunque trató de ocultar su bochorno tras su manos, él no se lo permitió y tomó prisioneras sus muñecas colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para sentir cómo el corazón se le quería salir por la boca.

— _Ábrelos._ —le ordenó cerca del oído haciéndola tiritar.

Lentamente sus párpados dieron paso a la visión de Sasuke: sus cuerpos no estaban en contacto, pero estaba sobre ella; su oscuro cabello caía suave en su dirección; su piel brillaba por el sudor que ella también desprendía levemente; y el plano que tenía de su cuerpo era imponente. Los músculos resaltan por el juego de luz y sombras que causaba la lámpara de la habitación. Lucía más masculino que de costumbre y tenía el abdomen firme. Sus ojos llegaron más abajo del ombligo y subió de prisa con las mejillas ruborizadas al descubrir que algo colgaba entre su entrepierna.

Él se acercó despacio. Sintió un latigazo de corriente en sus partes cuando ella se estremeció ante el contacto del flácido miembro en la pierna; no tardó demasiado en sentir su fino cuerpo cálido y resbaladizo bajo el suyo. Volvió a tomar prisionera su boca, pero los besos ya no fueron posesivos y rápidos. De hecho él empezó a tratar sus labios como si fueran pedazos de chicle; sujetó el labio inferior y lo estiró suavemente un par de veces antes de retomar el beso profundo donde el sabor de manzana se mezclaba con el anís del té que seguramente tomó para calmarse.

Su respiración se volvió más rápida de forma gradual sin darse cuenta y un suspiro profundo escapó de su garganta cuando sus masculinos dedos aparecieron sobre su zona íntima para acariciar de forma suave lo que ocultaba el interior rojo de encaje.

— _Estás caliente..._ —susurró mientras tomaba aire para volver a sumergir su lengua en ella. — _Muy caliente..._

Murmuró mientras saboreaba el interior de su boca sin apartar los dedos de su intimidad. El lugar era suave y ligeramente afelpado; ahora comprendía porqué no quería que la despoje de la última prenda, pero eso no lo detendría de hacerle saber que tarde o temprano le dejaría desnudarla en su totalidad. La carnosidad de sus labios, el constante roce de su miembro con la tersa piel de su esposa, la temperatura de los pezones y el jugueteo de su lengua con la de ella empezaba a causarle tensiones en la entrepierna. Ya no sólo podía sentir como una ola eléctrica le recorría la piel, sino que ahora esas olas se dirigían a un punto donde todo empezaba a ser más caliente y más consistente.

Todo espacio entre sus torsos desnudos desapareció y con suaves movimientos dejó que sus pectorales sintieran la forma y el calor de sus curvas. Introdujo su dedo un poco sobre la tela y ella volvió a liberar un suspiro profundo que se convirtió en una señal física en sus oídos, provocando un golpe en su miembro de manera placentera. Pronto sus firmes piernas se cerraron y tomaron prisionera una de las suyas aumentando el masaje en su entrepierna; lo que hacía del efecto algo excitante. Sentir cómo su piel rozaba su miembro le provocaba una sensación increíble e indescriptible.

—¡AAHHH~!

Sin despojarla de su prenda inferior, Sasuke consiguió introducir uno de sus dedos en ella al correr la tela fuera de su intimidad.

— _Más caliente..._ —Susurró al oído sin dejar de mover su dedo en ese ardiente interior.

Besó su cuello y empezó a descender hasta su duro pezón. La lengua de Sasuke en sus pechos junto al constante roce de sus dedos en su parte íntima y la tibia sensación de la entrepierna que se masajeaba entre sus muslos, le empezaban a hacer perder la razón. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo ante las manos de Sasuke que acariciaban su intimidad con un toque de rudeza que le hacía pedir más. Sentía un nudo en la zona baja del abdomen y llamas en su bajo interior. Mordió su labio un par de veces para silenciar esos sonidos cortos que emergían de la garganta, pero Sasuke se encargaba de que no los contuviera haciendo que sus dedos rozaran con más fuerza su intimidad.

Su piel tenía un ligero sabor a sal, pero eso solo la hacía más deliciosa. El sudor en su frente pegaba esa larga cabellera a su blanquecina piel y el juguetear con su parte inferior sólo para ver como intentaba ocultar los quejidos, le causaba un dolor más potente en la entrepierna. Su respiración estaba tan agitada como su corazón y aunque tenía tantas ganas de seguir lamiendo sus pechos, su cuerpo comenzó a demandar más.

Pronto regresó a su boca para arrancarle los besos con más potencia, para hundir el fino cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo y de frotar con intensidad su humedad porque su miembro ya no estaba flácido. El tiempo se había quedado quieto desde hace tanto que ninguno le prestó atención al fuerte torrencial del exterior porque en la alcoba sólo se podían escuchar los murmullos que Hinata dejaba escapara ante las caricias que él le daba con premura. Ninguno se percató tampoco que ella dejó de sentir nervios y permitió que los posesivos besos de Sasuke se igualaran con las ansias con las que su boca lo dejaba entrar. Hubo un pequeño corrientazo en su parte inferior que levantó su miembro en su totalidad con firmeza y fuego entre los muslos de Hinata.

En algún punto, aquella parte de Sasuke se volvió dura por todo el roce que sus muslos le dieron, pero tenía la mente perdida en el contacto que le provocaba su mano en el interior; su intimidad ardía de una forma diferente al rubor de sus mejillas por la situación. Llevó ambas manos por debajo de los imponentes hombros de Sasuke para colocarlas en la espalda y que la presión que él le provocaba fuera más intensa. Su cuerpo le pedía más. Quería sentir algo más que sólo sus dedos, pero los besos de Sasuke apenas y le daban tiempo para respirar.

— _Yo no soporto más._ —Dijo él colocándose a un costado de su cuerpo.

Sin mostrar oposición alguna, Sasuke colocó los dedos a cada lado de la ropa interior y se la arrebató. Su mirada la estremeció en cada rincón de su cuerpo, sintió como una de sus manos se colocó en su muslo y abrió sus piernas con delicadeza sólo para colocarse delante de ella con las rodillas en la cama. Trató de cerrarlas, pero su propio cuerpo no se lo permitió porque lo único que quería era saber cómo se sentiría tenerlo dentro por primera vez. Bajó la mirada por curiosidad, pero la regresó a los ojos de Sasuke cuando descubrió que su miembro relucía firme entre sus piernas con un tamaño diferente al que distinguió en el comienzo.

— _¿Estás lista? —_ Le preguntó con las manos en las piernas, subiendo por sus muslos con delicadas caricias hasta llegar a sus pechos, luego apoyó ambos codos a cada lado quedando sus rostros frente a frente. Ella asintió con un corto movimiento antes de rodear su espalda por debajo de los brazos una vez más y ocultar su sonrojado rostro en la intersección del cuello y el fornido hombro.

El corazón le latía tanto que pronto le rompería una costilla, pero con el tembloroso cuerpo de su chica aferrada al suyo, sólo tomó entre sus manos a su despierto compañero y lo llevó a la entrada. Cuando sus intimidades se rozaron ella sobresaltó y escapó de su labios un corto suspiro. Él se levantó por un momento para recordar cada detalle de su rostro y después la besó para contener las fuerzas con que quería hacerla suya. Volvió a colocar su miembro en la húmeda entrada de Hinata y dejó que las caderas hicieran el resto del trabajo.

— ** _¡AAH!_**

Las sensaciones se sintieron por todo su cuerpo, pero la intensidad se la llevó su entrepierna. Con lentitud dejó que la cabeza de su grueso miembro se abriera paso en esa fogata de deseo que los separó del beso y le arrancó a ella un grito de tremendo placer. Su espalda sufrió de la presión de sus finos dedos y las paredes de su intimidad se encogieron levemente cuando su miembro entró por completo con suavidad por toda la lubricación que tenía, pero dificultado levemente por lo ajustado gracias al tamaño que había adquirido su compañero debido a toda la tensión creada por las caricias.

Cuando su feminidad sintió la ardiente y firme virilidad de Sasuke, todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por un atroz escalofrío de necesidad; cerró los ojos avergonzada por querer sentirlo un poco más. Sasuke se separó de ella y la miró con un nuevo brillo en los ojos que hacía de su rostro algo imponente y severo que le daba masculinidad como nunca antes y que le hacía desear pedirle que la haga suya por completo. Él tomó sus labios en un beso lento y profundo para disminuir la inquietud en su estómago, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando la rigidez de su parte viril entró en ella con tal lentitud que le arrancó de lo más profundo de la garganta un grito de placer que nunca lo hubiera pensado ni en sus más locos sueños.

Ambos temblaron al unísono. Sasuke permaneció quieto por varios minutos, dejándose deleitar de las pequeñas contracciones que ella provocaba alrededor de su miembro haciendo que se sienta más caliente y sólido. Tenía un maldito nudo en el estómago que le frenaba de moverse hasta que ella revolvió un poco las piernas alrededor de las suyas en busca de más.

— _Ha... Hazlo de... de nuevo... po... por favor..._ —Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con una deleitable mirada de ruego, seguridad y timidez, pero sobre todo de satisfacción; logrando que el freno en su cuerpo se rompa por completo.

— _No debiste decirme eso. —_ Respondió con la cabeza sumergida en su cuello con aroma a manzanilla.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a estar tan juntos que la piel resbalosa por el sudor y la potencia de la agitada respiración, se volvieron uno. La cadera de Sasuke se movió con rapidez sin sacar del todo su virilidad e ingresó con tal fuerza que el primer grito fue un grano de arena en comparación al segundo por la profundidad que alcanzó. Ella volvió a contraer sus caderas cuando lo tuvo dentro y consiguió sacar de su garganta un ronco sonido de placer que la recorrió de pies a cabeza como un cosquilleo. Él volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento de penetración en ella, volvió a gritar y él volvió a liberar un ronco gutural por la prisión que sus caderas le daban al tenerlo dentro.

Así la habitación ya no sólo se llenó de los suaves gemidos de Hinata, sino del golpe de la carne y de las excitadas respiraciones de ambos por las corpulentas penetraciones que le daba con constancia. Sus pequeños y dulces gritos poco a poco pasaron a ser sólo sonidos leves al oído por la costumbre del movimiento y del tamaño. Cuando su cadera se acostumbró al movimiento repetitivo, el resto de su cuerpo consiguió sentir más placer ante el deleitable masaje en sus duros pezones y de los besos en el cuello que él saboreaba con pasión mientras su miembro se encargaba de hacer lava su interior.

La lluvia era inclemente, pero celadora de los ruidos que se mantenían en esa alcoba donde un hombre y una mujer se demostraban a rienda suelta, y con amor desmesurado, lo que había crecido en sus corazones.

A la profundidad y fuerza se unió la rapidez. Ella se aferró a su espalda con las manos para que no se alejara de su cuerpo ni un centímetro, pero su cuello y espalda se arqueaba un poco más cada vez que Sasuke entraba en ella descaradamente para que gimiera ante el placer. Algo en su vagina comenzó a cosquillear. Sus piernas automáticamente se unieron tras la espalda de su esposo porque la sensación de su miembro duro y grueso tocaba un punto que la enloquecía lentamente y le hacía rogar por más. Su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que pronto alcanzaría el límite de todo el placer que había recibido por horas, pero una parte de ella no quería que termine nunca.

— _Yo... Sa... Ah~ Sasuke... C-creo que... Aah~ que..._ —Dijo en murmullos cerca del oído de su esposo que seguía entrando y saliendo de su interior mientras apretaba sus pezones con los labios.

— _So... Solo un poco más._ —Le pidió mirándola a los ojos, aumentando la rapidez y la fuerza, porque sus perlados ojos le decían que pronto llegaría al éxtasis si seguía penetrando de esa manera y aunque él también sentía ese cosquilleo en el miembro, sabía que podía soportar unos minutos más aunque su mente imploraba otras horas.

— _Más... Ahh~ Más rápido..._

Las piernas de Hinata lo rodearon por la cintura con fuerza creando en ella diminutos escalofríos cada vez que estaba completamente dentro. Con la nueva posición que ella misma había adoptado, la punta de su miembro conseguía tocar un poco más las húmedas y ardientes paredes que lo envolvían acrecentando el cosquilleo en su pelvis. Sus finos dedos pronto comenzaron a enterrarse en su espalda generando un diminuto ardor ante el sudor, pero la sensación de que su vagina se estrechaba le hacía olvidar esa nimiedad y proseguía penetrando sin clemencia.

En algún punto Sasuke dejó de juguetear con su cuerpo y pasó la mano por debajo de su espalda, que se había arqueado lo suficiente, para empujar su cuerpo en la dirección en que su miembro la deleitaba; tenía los ojos levemente cerrados y un poco húmedos; y sus labios no conseguían unirse si el placer de la fuerza masculina de su esposo no la hacía descansar ni un segundo como para humedecerlos porque el sonido del deseo escapaba desde la garganta en un coro silencioso.

— _ **¡AHH~!**_

De un segundo a otro su espalda se encorvó, enterró las uñas sin medir consecuencias y la lava en su interior cerró sus cadera de manera automática atrapando el miembro de Sasuke dentro y arrancándole un gruñido tosco que se mezcló con su gemido ante la onda expansiva que estalló en su entrepierna.

El dolor que recibió su miembro pudo costarle una grosería a toda boca, pero así como hubo dolor, también estuvo presente el placer de escucharla llegar al orgasmo y de ver su expresión de regocijo ante lo que había sucedido. Las contracciones que sobrevinieron a la primera fueron una mayor estimulación que no le permitió quedarse quieto aún cuando ella ya había conseguido llegar a la cima sin él.

Si existía una palabra que pudiera expresar algo más allá del placer absoluto que había experimentado todo su cuerpo con aquella bomba interna, ella debía buscarla de inmediato o de inventarla, porque luego de la explosión en su intimidad, Sasuke no esperó ni dos minutos para, con gran entereza, sacar su miembro de ella y volverlo a meter sin compasión. Apretó la mandíbula y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Sasuke para que no viera su expresión.

 _—Hi... Hinata..._

— _¡AHH~!_

 _—Así..._

— _¡AHHH~!_

 _—Si... Sigue así..._

Entrar y salir de ella se había vuelto una dolorosa tortura. Su miembro le pedía a gritos detenerse, pero al mismo tiempo le instigaba a seguir sin parar un solo momento. La vagina estaba tan ajustada que su virilidad demoraba tanto al salir como entrar. El sonido de sus testículos golpeando su piel era eco embriagador y no fue hasta que ella pronunció esas palabras que todo llegó a donde debía llegar.

— _Ma... Más rápido... mi amor..._

Sus oídos las atraparon como un cántico y su miembro entró por última vez con el calor a flor de piel. Su entrepierna detonó de una forma brutal liberando todo el semen en su útero generando un segundo orgasmo que esclavizó a su miembro de nuevo y que le obligó a gruñir un poco más fuerte por la sensación de su cadera estrechándose alrededor de su miembro y de las malditas uñas en su espalda. La descarga arqueó su delgado cuerpo completamente y aquello le permitió tener de nuevo la visión de sus pechos duros y de esos labios carnosos separados para dar paso a ese gemido que tanto quería escuchar.

Los espasmos de su virilidad gradualmente aminoraron en su intimidad para liberar todo el peso del deseo desprendido esa madrugada y cuando la dureza desapareció en su totalidad, su cuerpo sucumbió a un cansancio extremo que lo dejó inmóvil sobre su fino y sudado cuerpo.

Cuando su entrepierna volvió a experimentar esa indescriptible y fabulosa sensación de excitación no consiguió cerrar la boca. Dejó que el líquido del volcán la llene hasta lo más profundo y apretó la espalda de Sasuke hasta incrustar sus uñas sin misericordia. La fuerza con la que él la apretó por la cintura para que su miembro estuviera más que sólo dentro fue embriagador y placentero. Las contracciones que provocó la tosca virilidad en su intimidad aminoraron en pocos minutos. Ella aflojó el agarre que tenía con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura para permitirle salir, causando que su cuerpo adquiriera un cansancio que ni en sus más duros entrenamientos logró conocer; segundos después su cuerpo fue invadido por el peso de su cuerpo musculoso y sudado.

Podía sentir su agitada respiración a la altura del pecho y ella estaba segura que él era capaz de escuchar su corazón.

En ese momento no sintió ni una pizca de vergüenza al tenerlo desnudo descansando sobre ella y, como un reflejo automático, llevó una de las manos a su oscura cabellera y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente introduciendo sus dedos para peinarlo con suavidad. Todavía podía sentir el viscoso líquido emanar de su interior, pero cerró los ojos para concentrarse en sentir sobre su estómago los latidos acelerados de Sasuke.

Mientras reposaba la cabeza entre sus pechos pensó que tener todo su peso en ella podía serle incómodo, pero no conseguía mover nada. Su cuerpo estaba tan agotado y relajado que sólo deseaba permanecer allí por el resto de la noche. Ella estaba sudada, brillaba gracias a la luz de la alcoba, y su aroma ahora estaba mezclado con el suyo, lo que le hacía cosquillear el pecho de felicidad. De pronto sus delicados dedos se introdujeron entre su cabellera y empezaron a arrullarlo de manera dulce. Cerró los ojos de manera mecánica y se concentró en escuchar los latidos de aquel bello corazón completamente agitado.

Ninguno supo quién sucumbió ante el sueño primero...

.

.

* * *

 **• DÍA #278 •**

* * *

.

.

No estaba segura de la hora, pero tras una pequeña rendija entre las cortinas todavía se podía apreciar la oscuridad de la noche. Una corriente de viento la despertó en busca de la cobija, pero el imponente brazo de Sasuke no le permitió levantarse de inmediato. Fue en ese momento en donde todo lo que hicieron hace unas horas pasó por su cabeza como las escenas del librito y su rostro sonrojó en un parpadeo. Quiso gritar de la vergüenza cuando rememoró las pocas palabras que cruzaron el uno con el otro, pero cubrió su boca para no despertarlo porque se veía completamente relajado.

Su rostro reposaba tras esa negras hebras que le daban un toque dulce y sexy; su pierna la tenía prisionera de la parte inferior y su brazo izquierdo la sujetaba con delicadeza de la cintura. Intentó moverse con sutileza en busca de la sábana o la cobija, porque el clima estaba llegando a invierno y en tales fachas no podría soportarlo aún con su esposo abrazándola de esa manera, pero en el primer intento de liberar una de las piernas, rozó esa parte flácida que la había hecho sucumbir ante palabras de placer como... ¡Mejor no recordarlas por el bochorno!

Consiguió hacerse con una cobija a punto de caer de la cama, posiblemente por todo los movimientos nocturnos, y al querer regresar a su lado él se colocó de espalda.

Ocultó su cara para contener otro torpe y tímido grito por fijarse en su abdomen. Aunque, después de lo de anoche ya no debía sentirse así si había pasado más que solo una mirada entre cuerpos desnudos, pero no conseguía calmar sus mejillas. Respiró profundo, giró el torso —todavía sentada y cubierta por la cobija con la que también ocultó la parte inferior de Sasuke— y con cuidado de no despertarlo depositó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Brincó suavemente ante el abrazo que realizó él tras su espalda creyendo que lo había despertado, pero al levantar la mirada, Sasuke seguí profundamente dormido y ella, con las mejillas ardientes, cerró los ojos con una torpe sonrisa para seguir descansando a su lado.

.

.

El trinar de las aves sonaba lejano, pero lo que lo levantó fue el ruido de las máquinas encendiendo motores. La bombilla de la alcoba seguía encendida, pero los rayos que lograban colarse por las rendijas de la ventana eran más que suficientes para apreciar su rostro junto a su pecho. Apartó el mechón de su mejilla para contemplarla mejor y sonrió de forma simple al darse cuenta de cómo lo abrazaba por la cintura y envolvía con una de sus suaves piernas una de las suyas. Tenía la boca abierta y derramaba un hilillo de saliva sobre sus costillas, pero aún así le parecía la mujer más preciosa que había tenido la dicha de conocer.

Sus pechos tocaban su torso y su zona femenina reposaba cerca del muslo...

Entonces recordó cómo había sido su primera vez juntos y lo jodidamente bueno que resultó. Quizá él consiguió llegar a la cima del placer una vez, pero lograr que ella consiguiera llegar al orgasmo dos veces era para llenarse de orgullo. Ja! Y sin nada de experiencia. Algún día presumirá de ello si alguien comentaba algo al respecto, pero por el momento iba a dejar que su cuerpo sintiera la piel de su dormida esposa y que su mente recordara con sumo detalle todo lo que había pasado anoche.

— _... tamb... amo..._ —Murmuró ella atrayendo su atención y apartándose de su cuerpo para quedar con el torso descubierto a su lado.

Se acostó de lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo para mirarla en silencio. Lucía tan indefensa... De hecho ella siempre lució indefensa cuando dormía a su lado. Eso era algo que jamás iba a olvidar; le molestaba aquello en un comienzo. Ahora entendía que esa paz que ella lograba conseguir al dormir a su lado se debía a la confianza que siempre le regaló.

Apartó de su rostro unos entrometidos cabellos que le bloqueaba la vista perfecta de su cara. Ella no movió ni un músculo, así que llevado por una extraña sensación de maldad y ternura posó la mano en su pecho y lo acarició con suavidad para saber qué haría ella despertando por ese gesto; lamentablemente Hinata no realizó más que un movimiento torpe de la mano para apartarlo. Rodó los ojos y decidió tomar la broma un poco más personal: tomó entre sus dedos uno de los delicados y rosados pezones para hacerle cosquillas, pero ella dejó salir un adormilado gemido que le encendió como un rayo.

Quizá antes esos sonidos no le habrían provocado más que un sueño húmedo esa noche, pero luego de vivir en carne propia lo que era tocar cada parte de su cuerpo con la boca sólo le prendía como paja seca. — _Tchi..._ —El sonido de las retroexcavadoras y volquetas, en el exterior, no influyó tampoco. De hecho era como si ella estuviera en una burbuja a prueba de ruidos, porque no realizaba ni él más mínimo de los movimientos para despertar.

Suspiró.

Ella estaba relajada y tranquila, exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo a un hombre que empezó a tener hambre. — _Hinata._ —Susurró cerca de su oído. — _Despierta o lo lamentarás._ —Ella se movió levemente en su dirección y lo abrazó por el cuello, dejando su boca a unos centímetros de esos grandes, suaves y perfectos pechos. ¡Ah, qué demonios! Por no despertar ante sus caricias debía recibir una lección.

— _Ah..._ —Un gemido suave la obligó a abrir los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre con el que soñaba. — _Aah~_ —Cubrió su boca en un parpadeo luego de esa dulce caricia.

—Te voy a levantar así todos los días. —dijo Sasuke moviendo su mano bajo la sábana para rozar su intimidad. —Es tu castigo por tener el sueño pesado.

— _¡Mmmh~!_ —Expresó ella estallando en un vívido rojo carmesí. Cerró los ojos ante el movimiento de sus dedos en su parte inferior y trató de alejarse de él, pero la atrapó de la mano, acercó su espalda al pecho y la retuvo con ambos brazos. — ¡S-Sa-Sasuke-kun!

—No —respondió con un tono severo. —De ahora en adelante me vas a llamar como lo hiciste anoche. —Agregó con voz ronca cerca del oído. Ella se encrespó y abrió los ojos; porque tenerlos cerrados sólo le traía excitantes recuerdos de ambos juntos.

— _Ca... Ca... Cariño, pu-puedes so-soltarme? T-te... Tenemos que..._ ¡Ah~! —Sobresaltó cuando él tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus pezones y lamió su oreja.

—Ahora que despertaste lo haremos de nuevo. —Volvió a seducirla con ese sexy tono al oído que le provocó un escalofrío de placer.

—¡P-pero ya es de día! —argumentó sin oponer resistencia con el cuerpo; que parecía aceptar la petición por su propia cuenta.

—Eso no me detendrá de hacer esto.

— ¡Aaah~! ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —Regañó después de que sus manos jueguen un poco con sus pechos, avivando el escarlata de su piel. —¡Ah!

—Si sigues haciendo eso con tu voz menos querré soltarte.

— _¡Mmmh! Sa... Sasuke-kun... Nos... Nos van a escuchar._ —Rogó en susurro sin conseguir que su cuerpo rechace las caricias que Sasuke continuaba sobre su cuerpo.

— _Con esto cerrarás la boca._

Sin soltarla, volteó su rostro e introdujo su lengua entre aquellos suaves y carnosos labios para arrebatarle un beso dulce y posesivo. Rodeó su cintura con el brazo derecho y el izquierdo bajó repentinamente hasta su zona delicada sólo para acariciarla como anoche. Ella no huía a su tacto e incluso parecía pedirle más... ¿o era su cuerpo el que había dejado la broma a un lado para tomar en serio una segunda ronda?

Los golpes en la puerta le dieron la ansiada y vergonzosa libertad a Hinata que, antes de ser tomada prisionera por segunda ocasión, brincó de las esparcidas sábanas para encerrarse en el baño. Él pasó las manos por su cabellera revuelta y arrugó la frente, cabreado por el intruso que pagaría las consecuencia de no dejarlo disfrutar con ella esa perfecta mañana. Tomó la ropa que había dejado regada en el suelo y antes de abrir la puerta de la recámara, miró el baño unos segundos y sonrió ladino por la idea en mente.

—Ho...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Respondió de mala gana.

— ¡Qué genio, Sasuke-kun! Más te vale no ser así con Hinata. —Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. —¿Está ella?

—Está ocupada. —Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un extraño segundo antes de que ella estire la mano con el sobre. — ¿Y esto?

—La invitación a mi boda, obvio. —Dijo con ese toque orgulloso que la había caracterizado toda la vida. —Están invitados los dos. Más te vale ir. —Ino golpeó su pecho con el sobre y lo obligó a tomarlo; tenía bordes dorados y el membrete de: "Sr. y Sra. Uchiha" en él. Dio media vuelta y antes de dar otro paso lejos, giró el rostro con una sonrisa coqueta. —Hoy luces... diferente, Sasuke-kun. Más alegre de lo usual. —Guiñó el ojo y se alejó de la casa casi dando brinquitos mientras revisaba la larga lista que la acompañaba en su entrega.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, cerró la puerta con seguro, sonrió y se volvió humo dejando el sobre flotar en el ambiente hasta que llegue al suelo.

.

Luego de saltar de la cama sin nada más que la vergonzosa manta roja que tenía de piel, Hinata apoyó el cuerpo en la puerta y respiró profundo. Cerró los ojos un segundo y la imagen de su esposo sobre ella, la sensación de él en su interior y la reciente caricia matinal en su parte femenina, la hizo suspirar de manera inconsciente. Cubrió su boca y rogó para que Sasuke no la hubiera escuchado, pero pronto sus pensamientos tenían de protagonista a Sasuke de nuevo.

Era como si su cuerpo sólo quisiera tenerlo cerca, muy cerca. ¡Vaya que lo quería cerca!

 _"Una... Una ducha, sí."_ Se dijo a sí misma de camino a la regadera.

El agua tibia recorrió su cabellera, los delgados hombros, su cintura, las caderas... Abrió los ojos para ver la manija que le permite cambiar el agua tibia por fría, pero una mano la detuvo.

—Para la próxima asegurate de cerrar la puerta. —Ella parpadeó perpleja y el rubor volvió a su rostro.

—P-pero yo cerré con... —Él entró a la ducha y el agua, que continuó rodando, apaciguó aquella alborotada cabellera azabache. —Te... Tenemos que hacer co... cosas, Sasu... Cariño.

—Tú no tienes misión y yo estoy libre hasta dentro de unos días. —Su cuerpo mojado llegó al borde del baño y su espalda topó la pared mientras él seguía acercándose con una oscura intención en la mirada que la recorría como una electrizante onda de energía.

—S-s-sí, pero, eh... Y-yo t-tengo un compromiso con lo trabajadores para pre-preparar el a-a-almuerzo. —Los musculosos brazos de su esposo se colocaron a cada lado de su cuerpo y tragó pesado sin dejar el rubor a un lado.

—Si logras decirme eso sin sonrojar ni tartamudear, te dejaré tranquila. —Ella abrió los labios en una torpe señal de reprobación, pero Sasuke la interrumpió acercando su rostro hasta ella, casi tocando sus labios con los suyos. — _Pero yo sé, y tú sabes, que no saldremos de la ducha hasta dentro de unas horas._

Sus piernas temblaron de forma errática ante la indecente proposición que su cuerpo aceptó casi de inmediato por el calor que la invadió en la zona baja. Él la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó al cuerpo, para luego usar la pared como un punto firme que le permita aprisionar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

— _¿Q-Que... Qué pasa si... si llega alguien?_ —preguntó ella sin levantar el rostro, apenada por la posición de sus cuerpos en la ducha e incapaz de alejarlo ya que su cuerpo no respondía.

— _Tendrás que ser silenciosa entonces._

Las manos de su esposo la sujetaron de la cadera y la caricia en su oído la hizo tiritar una vez más. El agua de la regadera rodaba por la espalda de Sasuke provocando un sutil dolor por lo sucedido con las uñas, pero no iba a mencionarlo porque luego ella querría curarle la espalda; y eso sólo cortaría la reacción que había creado en su mente y cuerpo.

—T-t-tenemos... c-c-compromisos y... Aahh~

— _Lo único que quiero hacer ahora..._ —Murmuró tan cerca de su oído que pudo sentir los labios rozando malévolamente su oreja. — _...es escuchar que me pidas que lo haga._ —La proposición la ruborizó como una llama, creó una intensa onda de calor en su estómago y su respiración se agitó de manera inconsciente, generando un suspiro que Sasuke aceptó como un "Sí".

Apartó la cara de su costado para mirarla al rostro de manera perversa y coqueta. Llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas y acarició con sus pulgares los labios entreabiertos de su jugosa esposa que lo miraba con los ojos húmedos y el cabello pegado a la piel por el agua. Bajó delicadamente por su cuello, recorrió las clavículas hasta llegar a sus pechos que ya se habían vuelto rígidos en la punta; ella temblaba de manera dulce.

—Escapar de la cama no te sirvió. —Dijo antes de bajar la cabeza para succionar uno de sus rosados pezones.

— _¡Nnmmh~!_ —Ella apretó los labios ante el gesto. — _N-no fue por eso..._ —Logró decir ella atrayendo su atención y cortando las caricias en sus pechos. Sasuke la miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que ella desvió su mirada al piso, pero pronto tuvo que regresar los ojos a su rostro de facciones rectas porque debajo de la cintura estaba esa parte de Sasuke que deseaba tener dentro.

—S-si me quedaba allí c-contigo... lu-luego no habría querido... _no habría querido salir... y..._ _y..._ —Tartamudeó avergonzada de lo que su traviesa cabeza le sugería y cerró los ojos abochornada por lo que pensaba. Ella sabía que no estaba mal, pero no lograba asimilarlo aún cuando todo en ella gritaba por sentir a su esposo como anoche.

—Dilo. —Ordenó apretando la mandíbula porque si ella dejaba salir esos pensamientos pervertidos, usando aquel tono tierno mezclado con la sensualidad que emanaba de manera inconsciente, ese sello se volvería a romper.

— _Q-q-quiero sentir a... A mi esposo... otra vez._ —susurró cubriendo su rostro y rogando no haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Él gruñó de manera instintiva, ella alzó la mirada confundida y sus labios fueron agarrados prisioneros tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a tomar aire. La arrinconó contra la pared del baño y empezó esa deliciosa tarea de frotar su musculoso cuerpo contra el suyo mientras el agua de la regadera y los sonidos de las máquinas cubrían sus respiraciones forzadas.

Sin alejarse de su boca, ni de su cuerpo, sintió cómo, poco a poco, una de las grandes manos de Sasuke bajó por su cadera hasta llegar a su entrepierna y comenzó el deleitable masaje que sus dedos hicieron la noche pasada. Era consciente de que ninguna parte de su cuerpo sentía vergüenza, aun con el rubor en las mejillas. Tenía la plena confianza de dejarse guiar por las caricias y el deseo que desprendía el cálido cuerpo de Sasuke. Así como también era capaz de percibir cómo su ardiente zona femenina rogaba por el cambio de unos simples dedos traviesos a ese abultado miembro que se acariciaba en su vientre.

Quizá tanto tiempo sintiendo algo tan fuerte por ella le provocaba no separarse ahora que podían ser uno en cuerpo y alma, pero no se detenía a pensar que la excitación se había vuelto el doble de poderosa con sólo escuchar de sus labios pedir que la penetre.

El miembro se alzó con fervor, sus bocas se comían con ansias y ella dejó que su cuerpo sucumbiera a esa parte inconsciente que la hacía actuar de manera sexy. Lo rodeó por el cuello para que su zona femenina se levante hasta la gruesa virilidad de su esposo. Él asimiló el gesto casi de inmediato y dejó de mover sus dedos dentro de ella para tomarla por los muslos y alzarla con ayuda de la pared.

—Po... Podemos ir... ir a la cama. —Sugirió ella cuando él liberó su boca para tratar de acomodar su miembro en la entrada, pero él se apartó de su cuello y la miró a los ojos con perversidad.

—La usaremos de... después de esto. —Respondió entre cortos suspiros intentando meter en vano a su amigo en la fogosa y húmeda cueva; ya que era un poco más complejo de cómo lo leyó en el libro. —Hay muchos lugares en... esta casa donde... donde haremos el amor.

Ella abrió los párpados de par en par y su cara adoptó otro tono más de rojo. Cerró los ojos para dejar que el ardor en su rostro desapareciera, pero cuando el miembro de Sasuke la rozaba sin lograr entrar, ella se estremecía con ligeros escalofríos que sólo le complicaba más la tarea a Sasuke. Aunque aquello no lo detuvo de intentar varios minutos en los que Hinata continuó con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué... Qué fue eso? —Preguntó tímida por un extraño maullido de ataque y una maldición lejana. —Sasuke-kun creo que... que alguien...

—Si aprecia vivir no... no se acercará.

—Sasuke...

—Así no. —Interrumpió con el ceño levemente fruncido por la frustración de no poder entrar en ella. —Te dije que... que me llames de... de la otra manera.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, él igual.

— Mi... ¿mi amor? —dijo dubitativa cuando él la bajó y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared para que no lo viera. — _Mi amor._ —Repitió abrazándolo por la cintura al comprender su gesto. — _E... Estaré a tu lado siempre, Sasuke-kun, porque te amo y lo diré a diario._ —Ella se alejó y lo tomó delicadamente de los hombros para que la mire a la cara. — _No tienes que... que estar nervioso._

— ¿Nervioso? —repitió con el rostro delante del suyo.

— ¡AH! —Pasó una mano por detrás de su espalda y la otra por detrás de las rodillas para sujetarla como princesa. — ¡Q-qué pa...!

—No estoy nervioso, Hinata. —Contestó de manera seca, pero coqueta— Sólo me molestó no poder hacerlo en la ducha. —Ella ruborizó de manera brutal. —Tendrá que ser en la cama como dijiste.

— ¡La regadera quedó abierta! —expresó ella estirando en vano la mano para cerrarla, pero Sasuke salió del baño. La acostó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella para que no tuviera tiempo de escapar. —La... la ducha se...

—Lo del baño quedará para después, con la práctica.

— ¿¡Pra... Práctica?!

—Hasta mientras todo será en la cama. —Bajó la cabeza hasta topar su oído con los labios provocando cosquillas. — _Y recuerda ser silenciosa..._

Él apartó la cabeza de su lado, la miró fijamente por algunos segundos y ella desvió la mirada, apretando sus labios como la señal que él buscaba ver. Sasuke la agarró por las muñecas y alzó sus brazos con una sola mano por sobre la cabeza, mientras usaba la otra para abrirle las piernas con un dulce toque de demanda. Sintió cómo su pecho se hundía por la presión que hizo Sasuke con su cuerpo sobre el suyo, le arrebató un jugoso beso donde su lengua luchó brevemente con la suya y entonces el gemido se ahogó en su garganta cuando él, sin previo aviso, introdujo esa parte dura hasta donde más pudo.

Luego de estar completamente dentro, la soltó de las muñecas y le permitió tomar aire.

—Esto es... mil veces mejor de... de como lo leí en esos estúpidos libros de bolsillo. —Sin esperar más tiempo, volvió a tomar prisionera su boca y arremetió en su interior con fuerza, ahogando un segundo suspiro.

—Sa... Sasuke... La... la ducha... _¡Aahh~!_

—Qué... Qué ducha.

.

.

Faltaba media hora para el almuerzo y Emilio apagó la retroexcavadora. Limpió un poco sus manos y rostro, se quitó el casco y peinó un poco el cabello antes de emprender el camino a la vivienda Uchiha, donde la hermosísima señorita Hinata le recibiría con un delicioso plato de comida y esa dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Eh, Emilio! ¡Dónde vas! ¡Aún falta para el almuerzo! —Gritó uno de los gordos compañeros que manejaba la aplanadora. —¡Recuerda que el esposo ya está allí, niño! —Agregó con una tosca carcajada y claras señas obscenas que Emilio respondió con un dedo medio al aire y una forzada media sonrisa.

— ¡Qué flores te llevo a la tumba, Emilio! —Gritó otro desde la volqueta con otra molesta carcajada.

— ¡Está fuera de tu alcance, pendejo!

— ¿Acaso no sabe que ella se casó con ese Uchiha? —Preguntó uno mientras Emilio desaparecía de la demolición.

—¿Quién no lo sabe? —Respondió el sujeto tosco de la aplanadora con sarcasmo— Lo que quiere es encontrar la muerte. ¡Guarden sus cosas, nos vamos a la Plaza hoy! —Ordenó.

 _"Todos saben que entre ellos no hay nada"_ Pensó para sí mismo llenando el pecho de orgullo y coquetería. _"Una chica tan linda y sola querrá desahogar penas en alguien como yo"_ Pensó con una tonta sonrisa. _"Sólo será cuestión de unos días y podré disfrutar de..."_ Unos sonoros gruñidos de advertencia lo detuvieron en la entrada del cerco de piedras, bajó la cabeza y se encontró un gato. —¡Hola gatito! ¿Está tu dueña? —Preguntó mirando la casa que parecía estar vacía.

Emilio movió el pie para dar un paso en dirección a la puerta y llamar por Hinata en caso de que estuviera dentro, pero con las ventanas y puerta cerrada, claramente no encontraría respuesta; no así se podía intentar. Lamentablemente el felino se encrespó y gruñó más fuerte.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, gato?

 _"Da un estúpido paso, o vuelve a decirme gato y te enterraré las garras en el..."_

— ¡Mierda! —El zarpazo en la mano lo alejó un par de pasos con la frente arrugada. Trató de patear a Kunai, pero un civil ignorante no era rival para un animal ninja, menos si era ella.

.

.

Quiso ignorar sus palabras, pero sintió algo más fuerte en el corazón desde que ella dijo aquello en la ducha.

La tomó del muslo y levantó una de sus piernas asimilando la posición que ella misma adoptó la noche pasada rodeándolo por la espalda. Sabía que pronto llegaría al clímax, pero ella sólo seguía excitada por su vaivén en la pelvis que la tenía casi en un trance. Trataba de calmar las ansias de su entrepierna, pero en lugar de aminorar la fuerza, sólo conseguía entrar y salir con rapidez. El sonido de la carne se mezclaba con el fuerte viento que azotaba el exterior. Trató de juguetear con sus senos, con sus labios, con sus piernas, pero no conseguía que ella entre en el mismo estado de euforia que ya lo tenía loco.

— _Hinata... estoy al límite._

Ella estiró el cuello levemente, entreabrió los ojos, los labios y sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos junto con el sonido de los testículos golpeando inclementes su pubis.

— _N-no... No te... detengas..._ —Respondió ella como reflejo. — _S-si... Sigue, cariño... E... Está bien..._

El peso y la fricción que tenía en sus pechos desapareció. Abrió un poco más los ojos y encontró a Sasuke hincado sobre las rodillas, sus manos sujetaron cada lado de la cadera y esos negros ónix la observaron con detalle antes de continuar el incansable movimiento de la pelvis. Sus pechos se movían de arriba hacia abajo y sentía un pequeño dolor que se perdía o se mezclaba con la fogosidad que la tenía prisionera sobre las sábanas.

— _¡Nngh!_

Sujetó el cubrecamas con ambas manos, apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos por última vez dejando que el sentido del tacto y el oído fueran la única guía del placer. Arqueó la espalda automáticamente y sofocó el sonido que produjo la lava del imponente miembro en su interior. Luego de la explosión aparecieron cortos golpecito contra su intimidad que se aseguraban de que ninguna parte de ella quedara sin sentir el calor que desprendió Sasuke en su útero.

Pronto la firmeza que tenía, aminoró hasta volver a ser esa parte flácida entre sus piernas. No quería dejarse vencer por el agotamiento como la noche anterior y a grandes bocanadas tomó aire mientras reposaba sobre sus propias piernas todavía dentro de ella. Podía notar su agitada respiración, los pezones consistentes y esos ojos blancos vidriosos de más.

Él salió lentamente de su interior. Segundos después ese líquido caliente comenzó a rodar por sus glúteos hasta llegar a las sábanas como pequeñas gotas...

Sasuke tomó lugar a su lado y apartó de su rostro los rebeldes cabellos que se pegaron al húmedo y terso rostro de ella.

—Me cuesta decir lo que siento —Inició con un tono suave aplacando la agitación de su respiración—, y es posible que no lo vaya a decir seguido, pero no por eso no significas nada para mí, Hinata. Todo lo contrario. —Ella sonrió.

—Está bien, Sasuke-kun. —Ella colocó la mano en su mejilla. —Yo lo diré por los dos. —Apartó esas oscuras hebras de los finos ojos negros que la derretían de ternura. — _Te amo..._ —Acercó su cabeza al pecho de Sasuke y percibió cómo los tenues latidos de su corazón seguían tan agitados como los suyos.

Él la abrazó despacio y cerraron los ojos por unos segundos hasta que ella se apartó preocupada. — ¡La ducha! —dijo.

Él la liberó con cariño, cubrió su cuerpo con un cubrecamas que halló en el suelo y tomó asiento al borde de la cama. — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó él al ver que ella no se ponía de pie.

— _E-E-Es que..._ —Murmuró ocultando su rostro tras su azulada y larga cabellera. — _E-es que creo... Creo que si me levanto voy a caer por... porque..._ —Ella cortó la frase y Sasuke se acomodó sobre la cama para girarla del hombro. Encontró un rostro avergonzado y tierno que le sacó un par de corazonadas dulces. Ella apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza otra vez para ocultar su rostro ruborizado con las manos. Él sonrió en silencio. Dejó la cama sin pudor con rumbo a la ducha.

—Te prepararé la bañera. —Dijo antes de entrar al baño, llamando su atención. —Me daré una ducha rápida y prepararé algo para almorzar. —Agregó después de cerrar la regadera y buscar una toalla, así como una muda completa de ropa.

Ella sonrió con ternura cuando él cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Hinata al verlo regresar a la alcoba en menos de diez segundos. — ¡Sasuke! —La tomó entre los brazos, con todo y colcha sin avisar.

—En parte soy responsable, así que te bañaré. —Contestó sin titubear, casi de forma tosca.

—E-E-Estaré bien. Solo... Sólo necesito u-un poco de descanso. —Respondió ella con una torpe sonrisa intentando bajarse de sus brazos.

—No haré nada más que bañarte, Hinata. Cálmate. —Agregó. —A menos que quieras que te haga algo en la bañera. —Ella apartó la mirada con las mejillas bañadas de rosa, apenada de pensar que Sasuke la tocaría donde era más sensible. —Pero te advierto que enjabonaré donde yo quiera.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! —Exclamó ella cubriéndose el rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SEEEEEE! ¡LO HICIERON! ¡ES EL REAL! ¡SEEEEEEE! *Así me imagino que harán al terminar de leer*_

 _Al fin lo publiqué! ¡AL FIIIIIIN! *lloro de la emoción*_

 _No acostumbro a decir esto, pero luego de leer todo el cap es vuestra **obligación** compartirlo por todas partes! (jajajaja) No, qué va! Eso no es obligación, pero sí apreciaré  BASTANTISIMO que me dejen un EXCELENTE (coflargocof) review, porque de todos los capítulos que he subido en este fic, es el único que me ha tomado, eh... ¿Cómo decirlo? Mmm... No sé la palabra exacta, pero bueno. Deben suponer lo que quiero decir._

 _Ahora, pues... No considero que merezca un 10 de 10, pero creo que paso con una calificación decente: un 8 de 10._

 _Al comienzo iba a ser un simple lemmon no mayor de 3mil palabras, pero luego me puse a buscar sobre el tema. O sea, a leer uno que otro lemmon para ver los pros y contras. Lamentablemente no encontré nada bueno en mi búsqueda y me fui al extraño mundo del Smut (que es el nopor de los que gustan de leer), donde se toma con seriedad una buena redacción de la relación setsual entre los protagonistas. Resulta que hay blogs muy buenos (así como basura) donde puedes encontrar tanto historias inventadas como narraciones reales de mujeres y hombres que las comparten con la comunidad._

 _Me decidí a hacerlo lo más real posible (aún dentro de lo que cabe en la fantasía) y tomé ejemplos de esos blogs. También me vi varios canales de youtube que tratan sobre sexualidad entre la pareja y aunque, seguro, piensan que era lo que ya sabemos, les aclaro que están muy lejos de eso._

 _No negaré que me divertí bastante escribiéndolo y sobre todo en la parte en la que el pobre de Emilio es sacado a patadas. (jajajajaja) Al comienzo quise que de verdad interrumpiera para que Sasuke le diera una paliza, pero mejor se lo dejé a Kunai (Quien, por si se lo preguntan, no los espiaba, sólo los estaba cubriendo de que llegara alguien de imprevisto. Ino llegó antes de que Kunai regresara a casa, por si acaso.)_

 _Ya en el siguiente cap pondré uno que otro roce entre ellos y volverán a aparecer los secundarios... *guiño guiño* (Así como la boda de Ino y la Naruto que no lo he olvidado!)_

 _De verdad espero que este smut haya quedado decente y si se me escapó, por allí, alguna maldita falta ortográfica pues... Ni modo._

 _ **BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL...**_


End file.
